


works from tumblr

by vermiliren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Modification, Breeding, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Reader, Fluff, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Infection, Kidnapping, M/M, Needles, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Suicide, Yandere, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, some chapters are fluffy bc i am indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 500
Words: 209,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermiliren/pseuds/vermiliren
Summary: here are headcanons and scenarios from my tumblr.





	1. rules + requests

**Author's Note:**

> i will post content from my tumblr here. if you want to request something, please do so on tumblr! i go under the same user, vermilren.  
> vermiliren.tumblr.com

hello! this is vermiliren. i've decided to take requests on tumblr, so i will be posting some of that content here! 

 

if you would like to request something, please go to my tumblr and do so! here are my rules, which are also posted on tumblr.

 

# rules + requests

hello and welcome to my blog! here are some guidelines for requests/suggestions

 

rules/warnings:

-this is considered a yandere blog. if you are not comfortable with those kinds of topics, this is not the place for you. 

-this blog is restricted to character/reader

-i will write nsfw/smut, and there isn’t much i am not okay with. the biggest NOs are piss kinks, scat, incest, pedophilia and the omegaverse/abo. otherwise, it should be fine. if you want to know, please ask!

-i will tag all potential triggers to the best of my ability!

-i also write fluff when requested

-when writing, i try to keep it gender neutral. in nsfw,  _please_ specify the gender, because if not, i’ll try to take the most gender neutral course i can, or revert to a female reader depending on the request.

characters and fandoms I write for are specified in a different post under the tag “characters and fandoms” and “rules”. [(click here for the link as well!)](https://vermiliren.tumblr.com/post/186727320764/fandoms-characters-hi-again-i-decided-to-make-a)

thank you so much! i will add anything else here if it concerns rules.

 

## Overwatch:

_for Overwatch, i’ll write for these characters since i am more familiar with them than the others (i have only played overwatch once in my life oops). if i learn more about other heroes, i will add them to the list!_

-Hanzo

-Genji

-McCree

-Ashe

-Mercy

-Moira

-Reaper/Gabriel

-Soldier 76/Jack

-Zenyatta

-Junkrat

-Roadhog

-Baptiste

-Dva

-Tracer

-Sigma

## Marvel:

-all characters! (mcu)

-and Eddie Brock/Venom

*nsfw for 18+ characters ONLY.

## Boku no Hero Academia:

-all characters! (in anime and manga)

*nsfw for 18+ characters, and situations where characters are aged up ONLY

## Haikyuu

-all characters! (in anime)

*nsfw for 18+ characters, and situations where characters are aged up ONLY

## Stranger Things

-all 18+ characters ONLY

## Good Omens

-all characters atm

## Detroit: Become Human

-all characters atm


	2. bucky barnes x reader x loki // headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hey! Could you please do a yandere Bucky Barnes and Loki sharing the same reader? Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will post content from my tumblr here. if you want to request something, please do so on tumblr! i go under the same user, vermilren.   
> vermiliren.tumblr.com

##  **yandere!bucky and yandere!loki x reader**

⦁ how they came to this agreement… you aren’t very sure  
  
⦁ bucky had gotten to you first, and when loki found out about it, he had threatened to expose him… unless he could get something out of it  
  
⦁ and that’s how you ended up being between bucky and loki  
  
⦁ bucky doesn’t really like to share you, especially with loki of all people, but he’s being blackmailed so :/  
  
⦁ loki likes the idea of sharing you with someone else in a way, since he can leave and do whatever he wants and knows you are still being taken care of (for the most part)  
  
⦁ over time, you find yourself preferring bucky over loki  
  
⦁ why? well, bucky was always consistent. he was always there, mostly kind, and was pretty much your caretaker  
  
⦁ to loki, it was like you were just his toy  
  
⦁ when loki starts to figure this out, he starts becoming even more sadistic with you  
  
⦁ his punishments to you are also like punishments to bucky, since he can’t stand to see you in pain or hurt. but he has to endure it… since loki could potentially out him to steve and the entire avengers if he wanted to  
  
⦁ bucky is always there for you when loki is done with you, which only causes you to cling onto him more  
  
⦁ and surprise! this creates a bit of stockholm syndrome toward bucky  
  
⦁ after a night of practical torture by loki, you cry to bucky, asking why it can’t just be the two of you… why it couldn’t be the way it was supposed to be  
  
⦁ even though you are bucky’s captive, you both are being subjected to the abuses of loki   
  
⦁ but bucky can’t do anything about it, because he doesn’t want to tarnish his reputation anymore than he already has  
  
⦁ so the cycle goes on


	3. moira o'deorain  // headcanons for a test subject reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you write yandere!Moira kidnapping a new Talon recruit and keeping them caged and collared because they are now her pet/test subject?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will post content from my tumblr here. if you want to request something, please do so on tumblr! i go under the same user, vermilren.  
> vermiliren.tumblr.com

headcanons for being moira's test subject

 

\- when moira first spotted you, she couldn't come to a conclusion as to why you would join talon  
  
-you looked so clean and pure, so unlike the other lowlifes of talon  
  
-so she kind of... takes you. if anything, she's saving you  
  
-well, more like she asks you for help with her... projects. and since you aren't very high on the food chain here at talon, you can't say no  
  
-you basically become her personal assistant  
  
-at first you do simple tasks for her. deliver packages, carry boxes, just help out around the lab  
  
-then it escalates to letting her test some... formulas on you (and some gases and equipment)  
  
-you aren't entirely comfortable with being her guinea pig... but if you resist she could kill you or have you killed  
  
-moira was a well respected woman at talon... and she knew that too  
  
-so if anyone questioned her about a missing recruit? they wouldn't ask twice  
  
-moira tests a new "strength" formula on you... but you end up passing out  
  
-when you wake up, you're in a cage with a collar on your neck  
  
-moira is working away at her desk, humming a tune to herself  
  
-"m... doctor?"  
  
-she turns, a sinister smile plastered on her face  
  
-"awake now?"  
  
-once you figure out that you have basically been kidnapped, you freak out  
  
-you're banging at the cage, screaming and crying hysterically  
  
-as much as moira loves you, it's fraying her nerves honey  
  
-with a click of the button, you're given a volt to the neck  
  
-"we can't have you getting out of hand now, right darling?"  
  
-moira knows you're confused, scared... and that what she's doing is exactly right... but when did moira ever worry about that?  
  
-she knows how to fix you... how to make you absolutely perfect  
  
-she continues to test her genetic sciences on you, feeding her formulas to you through a drip  
  
-if you even think about tearing that needle out of you, your shock collar starts to tingle  
  
-pretty soon... you're changing  
  
-you're becoming like her  
  
-with more experiments, the more distorted and mutilated you become  
  
-if you catch a glimpse of your reflection, and you sob. you aren't the same as you were before  
  
-but don't worry, moira is always there to kiss away those tears  
  
-"don't cry now, darling... you're still beautiful to me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not very familiar with writing for moira, but i hope these come out okay!


	4. hanzo shimada // headcanons for a dragon!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hullo! I was wondering if you could write Yandere!Hanzo capturing and immediately doting on a Dragon!reader, collaring them with a jewel necklace to keep them close to him at all times?

headcanons for a dragon!reader being captured by hanzo

 

-in all honesty, hanzo was jealous of you

-you freely flaunted your dragon power for everyone to see

-that is actually how he noticed you in the first place

-your dragon flew around you, showing the surrounding children in the park you had stopped in

-hanzo knew if anyone saw you… if anyone from his clan saw you… 

-he was doing you a favor by catching you

-you were so one with your dragon, a closer look at you proved you had scales growing on your skin

-hanzo  _had_ to take you.. for your own safety of course

-you were such a kind soul, the world out there would hurt you

-it didn’t  _deserve_ you

-so he captured you

-you were afraid at first, recognizing him as the former leader of the shimada clan

-you curled in on yourself as he crouched in front of you, placing a necklace on you (technically a collar but shh)

-”don’t be afraid, little one, i am like you”

-his dragon encompasses the both of you

-hanzo’s hand keeps hold of you necklace, all the while attaching a sort of lead to the jeweled collar

-he spends his nights with you, one hand stroking your skin and the other with a grip on your chain

-since you’d been kidnapped, you couldn’t muster the strength to summon your dragon

-hanzo had humiliated you, treating you as his pet 

-he had clipped your wings


	5. jesse mccree // nsfw headcanons w/stubborn reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Howdy! Could you write some nsfw hcs with Yandere!McCree walking in on his timid or stubborn s/o trying to "de-stress" themselves alone.

_yeehaw i’ve been waiting for a mccree request thank you! hope you like it :)_

 

 _-M_ cCree had his eye on you for a while, and he made it known

-but you… you were just so shy… you’d tell him to leave you alone and to stop calling you pet names

-so modest you were, right?

-well, McCree knew the real you… so desperate for someone (like him) to just come and fuck you

-every night you had your fingers knuckle deep, moaning for just  _anyone_ to hear

-or as McCree liked to think of it, all for  _him_  to hear

-you were such a tease…

-but McCree couldn’t just keep you waiting, he was a real gentleman 

-he knew it would bruise your ego if he was forward… so he just “happened” to walk in on you in one of your… “private” times

-he even put up a little act for you… acting surprised to see you so…  _spread out_ like that

-”Jesse, what the hell?” you had tried to cover yourself. “Have you ever heard of knocking?”

-”Ever heard of lockin’ a door, honey?”

-”Get out.” You demanded as he lingered

-”No can do, ma’am.” He sauntered towards you, watching as you tensed on your mattress

-”Jesse, I mean it. Get out.” 

-but it wasn’t long before McCree had you pinned under him, rough hands spreading your thighs apart

-”Y’can’t leave a man hanging like that, sweetheart. I know you’re just a lil shy… but don’t you worry… I’ll take care of ya.”


	6. hanzo shimada // headcanons for reader w/piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I love your yandere ow fics!! I was wondering if I could request one with Hanzos captive having piercings and or other body mods. Like would he find them distasteful and unfitting for his seemly weak love or would he find them attractive and even offer to pierce other parts of them?

_of course and thank you so much!!_

-hanzo is a bit of a hypocrite on this one

-he can have as many tattoos or piercings as he wants, but when it comes to  _you…_

-he likes to have control over every single aspect of you, which includes your appearance

-hanzo considers himself “traditional” in a sense, and he wants a traditional “partner” (cough captive but… it’s whatever)

-if you have piercings… be prepared to take them out yourself or have them ripped out by him

-and god forbid you have any tattoos in any revealing areas

-any marred or scarred skin? hanzo is holding you down while rubbing some soothing oils to heal you

-hanzo wants you to be  _perfect,_ and he doesn’t care what he has to do to make that happen

-you can whine and argue all you want, but hanzo  _will_ make you whole again

-you’re just confused and can’t make responsible choices for yourself, obviously… so don’t worry,  _hanzo_  will do it for you

-just relax, he’ll take care of you

-and maybe if you hold still it won’t hurt as much


	7. soldier76, reaper // headcanons for male!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Heyo! It's always pleasant seeing another yandere blog, especially with someone so good at writing! Thank you for making a blog, and i'd be honored if you accepted my ask. Since you write for Overwatch, how about something like this: Soldier or Reaper with a male captive that isn't weak or docile, and very regularly manages to at least get a good few punches in before he's subdued for one reason or another- what kind of punishments would be enforced upon him for trying to rebel/leave so often?

headcanons for a male!captive!reader who isn't docile

 

**Soldier**

-he used to like the fighting spirit in you

-maybe that’s why he fell for you all those years ago… just a new recruit who wanted to do something good

-Jack took a special interest in you… taking you under his wing like an apprentice

-no one questioned it, thinking Jack looked at you like a son

-but that… was not the case

-after all that time, he finally had you in his arms, there wasn’t any reason to fight or resist

-yet here you were, putting your training to “good” use (moves that Jack himself had taught you)

-even though Jack was well…  _Jack…_ he found it hard to subdue you sometimes

-especially when you were in one of your moods

-knuckles would hit his face, leaving bruises on pale skin

-at first, Jack understood… he well…  _kidnapped_ you for god’s sake

-but after a while… it was rather tiresome for an old timer like good ol’ Commander Morrison

-”Soldier, won’t you  _give it a rest_?” 

-that only got you more riled up, not wanting to lose everything you had worked so hard for to this old man

-Jack was forced to  _really_ restrain you (not that he… didn’t like it)

-he’d put you in a choke-hold, and hold you there until you nearly passed out

-but he hated coming home and being in a fight with you

-so after a while, he’d try to sedate you

-and perhaps that is your punishment, after he manages to get you down, he forces a pill between your teeth

-for the rest of the day, you’re basically a mindless zombie 

-and after a while of the same cycle, day in day out, you don’t really mind being one

**Reaper**

-compared to Jack, it’s easier for Reaper to dodge you

-but he gets frustrated and annoyed with you a lot quicker 

-he just wants to come home and  _relax_ , but  _no_ , you’ve destroyed your room  _again_ , and you’re trying to tackle him as soon as he comes through the door

-at least have a little variety

-Gabriel nearly expects it when he walks in

-but sometimes you let him come close, before you lunge at him with a sharp object you’ve managed to find

-and it’s not like you could actually  _hurt_ him… he’s practically already dead

-but it kinda… i don’t know…  _pisses him off_

-why can’t you just be good? 

-but Gabriel’s a bit of a sadist, and he wouldn’t be completely happy if you had just fallen into his hands so easily

-each time you try to attack him, he easily embraces you, forcing you against him

-you squirm and try to fight your way out, and in all honesty, it’s amusing to him

-if you really catch him off guard, he’ll dig into your skin with his claws

-so… you might have a scratch or two (but that doesn’t discourage you)

-finally, Gabriel is fed up 

-in the end, he probably has to chain you up 

-it’s not to hard to find some handcuffs and chains in his profession

-you struggle the entire time he cuffs your ankle to the wall 

-but that’s only the beginning of the  _harsh_ punishment he’s planning to give you

 

 


	8. genji shimada // foreign!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I just recently found your blog and I love everything you've written so far! Decided to stop being a normie lower and actually send an ask- I think a semi-similar question floated around once or twice, but I wanted to see your take on it. Reinhardt or Genji captures a non-english speaker, foreign and had recently immigrated, what are their ways they attempt to profess their love without being able to say it? Would they still get angry when they're unable to understand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you don’t mind that i write this for genji, as i am not very familiar with reinhardt. thank you!

_-_ it was a bit of a… spur of the moment decision when genji took you 

-he hadn’t felt an impulse so strong since his younger (and more human) days

-it tugged on his heart strings to watch you fumble over words as you tried to order a coffee at the neighborhood cafe, knowing from personal experience how hard it is to learn another language (especially english)

-the next thing he knew, one second he was watching you from afar, and the next you were knocked unconscious in his apartment.  ~~cool.~~

-what an odd occurrence

-genji wasn’t very sure what he was going to do with you, but he knew he couldn’t let you back out into that nasty world

-people could take advantage of you, hurt you… 

-genji was doing you a favor! just a foreigner helping a fellow foreigner

-the only bad part of it was… well, he could not understand a single word you said to him

-at first, you tried to speak to him in as much english as you knew, but it was hard for even genji to understand

-and when you realized that, you started to scream and cry in your native tongue

-genji tried to soothe you, using a few hand motions to get his point across

-but that didn’t stop the few same words (most likely curse words) coming from your mouth

-after you had your fit and calmed down, genji tried once again to communicate with you

-you nodded, bloodshot eyes watching him intently, leaning forward to hear any familiar words

-and after a while of this, you both reach a mutual respect for each other

-you seem to accept the fact that this lunatic kidnapped you, and has locked you in his home somehow 

-genji knows that he can’t really understand you, you can’t understand him, but you both make it work

-genji accepts  you as you are, and he doesn’t really get mad at you when there is a communication error. he just kind of moves on from it

-he actually ends up teaching you a little more english (at least he tries), so that you at least get the idea of what he’s saying

-genji stole you on a whim, but over time he starts to  _really_  fall in love with you

-and he lets you know that, even if you give him a curious look and say

-”i love you?”


	9. jesse mccree // drunk cuddling headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you do a yandere thing involving drunk cuddles with McCree and eventually when his s/o gives in and relaxes they actually really enjoy themselves?

-Jesse always got like this when he was drunk

-very touchy-feely

-and… you’re not having it 

-”darlin’,” he whines from his spot on the couch, beer bottles strewn around. “c’mere.”

-you just glare at him from your spot at the kitchen table, not wanting to be anywhere near him 

-he sighs, letting his head fall back on the cushion

-you think he’s done for the night, probably going to pass out’

-but then he gets up, sauntering toward you

-”Jesse?”

-he’s on the opposite side of the table from you, hands leaning against it for support

-he might be drunk and sloppy, but his eyes look as alert as ever

-”Jesse?” you repeat, feeling ready to make a run for it

-his silence only feeds your fear

-he jolts, as if to make a move for you, causing you to flinch

-Jesse laughs, grumbling intelligibly 

-”Jesse, stop it.” you’re shaking 

-in a swift movement, he manages to grab you, dragging you back to the couch

-you yell at him to let you go, trying to break free of his grasp

-Jesse plops on the couch, bringing you down with him

-his strong arms wrap around you, sealing your fate

-he nuzzles against you, pressing his body as closely to yours as he can

-”c’mon honey, relax some.”

-you continue to sigh and try to wiggle from his grasp

-”if ya just loosen up, won’t’ be as bad.”

-being so close to him, you can smell the alcohol on his breath

-”let me go, Jesse.”

-”sorry, miss.”

-you finally accept that this is how it is, and stop struggling

-Jesse’s grip doesn’t loosen, and you decide to lay back, maybe you could fall asleep

-the steady rise and fall of Jesse’s chest soothes you after a while

-for a moment, you forget about everything, just letting yourself be held in your lover’s embrace

-Jesse is warm, and with his little whispers of sweet nothings, you find yourself being lulled to sleep

-maybe this isn’t  _so bad_

-”there ya go, sweetheart. just relax.”

 


	10. zenyatta // nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: phew! I really like your nsfw yandere Mcboi hcs, could you do a bit of dubcon-ish Yandere Zenyatta with a touch sensitive s/o where he's exploring their body with his fingers as a new way of meditation for both of them. Vibrating fingers would be a nice touch lmao

“Stay still.”

But that is kind of hard to do when you’re shaking so badly. Zenyatta’s cool, metallic fingers are hovering above your skin, not quite touching you. You’re in his lap, hovering a few feet above the ground. 

You’re scared, confused, and a bit overwhelmed, to say the least. 

“Are you afraid?” Zenyatta suddenly asks, voice loud.

You swallow. “A… a little.”

“Why are you afraid, little one?”

You glance at the floor, then close your eyes. He’s so close to you, you can almost feel warmth from him. His hands, so close to touching you, so close.

“I’m just… just nervous.”

“Nervous? In my presence? Don’t be. We’re only meditating.”

It’s quiet again, and you can hear it raining outside. It was peaceful, almost. 

Once, you had been seeking help from the omnic. Though, his methods were a little… odd. Zenyatta promised you peace, but like now, you were always so nervous. Especially when he was around.

“This meditation is supposed to enlighten you through touch.”

You quickly stiffened. “Zenyatta, I don’t know–”

“Don’t fret, my flower, I will set you free.”

You tense as his hands finally set on your skin. You close your eyes, soaking in the feelings of hands on your body. The rain poured harder outside.

His hands found themselves under your shirt.

“Zenyatta!” You gasped at the cold metal on your skin. “Zen-Zenyatta, I don’t–”

“I know it’s uncomfortable for you, but I know what I’m doing. You’ll be free in no time.” 

You closed your lips together, trying–no,  _wanting_ to trust him. You closed your eyes and grimaced as his hands continued to feel your stomach.

Slowly drifting down…

You were going to question him again, but as he said  _he knew what he was doing_.

~~he knew exactly what he was doing~~

Metal hands brushed your thighs, and you could hear his head tilting, as if trying to get a better look. You looked away, feeling yourself twitch from all the physical attention.

There was no hesitation as his hand brushed over your clothed core. You gasped, nearly jumping out of his grasp. “Zenyatta!”

“Shh, be still, my love.”

You felt your chest burn as he forced you back into submission, hand continued to stroke at you. You breathed heavily, trying to blink back tears. Your eyes glanced down, just in time to see Zenyatta slip his hand beneath your pants. 

You threw your head back, trying to convince yourself that he didn’t  _really_ know what he was doing. He was an omnic, a  _robot_ , he… he didn’t know what any of this was, right?

His fingers sifted through your wetness, making your squirm. “Zen… Zenyatta…” you tried to keep your voice level as he rubbed at you. 

“Does it feel good?” He asked innocently.

“Uh, well, I mean–”

“Hmm. I see, maybe this will work.”

You felt the buzzing before you heard it. His fingers… they were…  _vibrating_. Okay… he knew what he was doing. But… you weren’t exactly protesting. 

“Better?” 

“Mm–yeah, yes.” You closed your eyes as he slipped his fingers inside of you. He took his hand back and forth, thrusting his digits into your heat. His fingers were long, and cold… and…

“Zen… Zen…!” You moaned, your hands grasping onto his knees. 

The omnic hummed behind you, and you could feel it through your body. You looked back at him, and even though he had his same old expression, you were sure he looked pleased with himself. 

You didn’t have much time to dwell on the fact as his fingers continued to split you apart, stretching and pleasuring you. You bit your lip, closing your eyes tightly. 

“Zen-Zenyatta, I’m so… so close, please… please…”

“So close to enlightenment, yes…” he nodded behind you, fingers inside of you buzzing and curling. 

“Please, Zenyatta,” you cried, almost unintelligible. In your haze, you could only beg for him to finish you off. “Please, I’m…  _please_.” 

“Of course, dear. I’ll take care of you.”

Within moments, you were cumming, feeling the pleasure course through you. Your eyes rolled back as he continued to piston his fingers into you relentlessly through your orgasm, not deterred by the clenching of your core. 

You clutched onto the omnic as you came down, his fingers slowing to a stop. You breathed heavily, body still twitching. Zenyatta hovered toward your bed, helping you on it. 

You blinked at him, vision a bit blurry from your… prior activities. 

“Do you feel at peace, now, my love?”


	11. genji, hanzo // male reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I hope it doesn't bother you- but pREPARE for the influx of male!readers,, bc oh boy if we aren't underrepresented in most fandoms, thank you for posting that other malereader hc,I really enjoyed reading it, I keep gushing over your writing style, it's! so good! How about something with the Shimada Bros this time? Having a male "wife" is untraditional and subsequently looked down upon, especially someone of such low ranking! Some headcanons of them keeping tabs on and eventually soliciting them?

**Hanzo**

-when Hanzo meets you, he has a whole mental breakdown

-you’re perfect… handsome and genuine

-but he could never be with you

-the clan would ridicule him

-and someone of your status? with him? he might as well leave the clan now

-Hanzo tries to leave you alone, tries to push these feelings away

-but it only fuels his paranoia

-what if you meet someone else?

-what if you get hurt?

-what if someone saw you and him together?

-it’s tearing Hanzo apart, eating him alive

-the only way to satisfy himself is to see you

-but if anyone found out about this…

-eventually, Hanzo starts to reason with himself

-he’s nearly the head of the clan… they can’t just banish him

-but they can humiliate him

-maybe… you and him could run away together

-and leave the clan to Genji? ha, right

-what if he just keeps you out of sight… out of the public eye… out of  _anyone’s_ prying eyes

-as it should be

-that… that will work

-but no one can know about his plans… not even  _you_

-when you wake up in a strange room on a rather  _expensive_ bed, and you see  _him_ … Hanzo…

-you’re scared he might kill you

-but trust me, Hanzo wouldn’t let anything happen to you

-because no one can find about this. no one can find out about  _you_. 

**Genji**

-when it comes to Genji, he’s more laidback 

-he doesn’t have the whole clan relying him, and he doesn’t have any real responsibilities whatsoever

-so when he meets you… it’s a whole different story compared to Hanzo

-of course, Genji keeps you a secret, he doesn’t want to completely tarnish the Shimada name

-but he has no problem meeting with you, keeping up with you…

-if anything, he can just play it off like you both are friends

-or… that you are of interest to the Shimada clan

-but the second someone starts suspecting… 

-let’s just say Genji doesn’t give them the chance to let that idea get very far

-Genji loves you, he knows that

-he wouldn’t just kill for anyone

-but the piling body count is catching attention from both sides

-the people of Hanamura are panicking, becoming more fearful of the Shimada clan

-and the Shimada clan is confused, wondering just  _who_ is executing these attacks

-Genji has to do something… he has to  _protect you_

-but what to do, what to do…

-he’s not opposed to the idea of taking you and running as far as possible

-but giving up this lifestyle? Genji isn’t sure if he can let go of that

-could he just come out and be with you?

-no, that would probably ruin the lifestyle he was trying to keep

-Genji finally loses it when someone actually catches you both together

-it’s someone from his clan, someone in the lower rankings

-but that doesn’t stop Genji from pulling out hidden weapons and killing this dude on the spot

-you can only watch in horror, as the man dies in front of you… at the hands of your lover

-”…Genji?”

-he turns, blood splattered across his face, eyes almost glowing red in the moonlight

-”I won’t let anything come between us.”


	12. moira + mercy // stressed reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello, I really like your writing. Any chance for poly moicy kidnapping a university student because they are too stressed from school and working multiple jobs? Can be nsfw too, if you want. Thank you for all the great work you do! 😊

-for the summer, you were an intern at the overwatch science program

-you assisted both Angela and Moira, and you got to learn from them

-you didn’t really know about their relationship, but you knew they were close

-outside of work, they found themselves talking about you  _a lot_

-you were so passionate, so kind, so vulnerable

-after the summer was over, they invited you back to the lab whenever you had the chance

-you came during your first week of class, talking about school and how much you missed them

-and how they’ve missed you too

-but your visits became less frequent

-Angela was worried about you, knowing that you had a lot on your plate

-meanwhile, Moira thinks you might be intentionally avoiding them 

-that’s when they both kind of realize that… they  _want_ you

-they discuss it together, and make a plan to keep you safe from the stresses of the outside world

-now, they just have to get you to the lab

-almost every day of the week you have something going on

-but they lure you in, saying they have a surprise

-”I can come after work tomorrow, I think.”

-when you come in, they give you a drink, and then lead you to the downstairs department of the building

-they’ve built you a little sanctuary, safe from all the worries of the world

-and then you pass out

-you’re not sure whether you are relieved or even  _more_ freaked out when you wake up

-when you have a breakdown, questioning why they’ve taken you, why they’ve done this to you, Angela and Moira have different reactions

-Angela is confused. Why are you so sad? They saved you, right? You didn’t have to worry, to stress, to work here

-she and Moira would take care of everything, you had nothing to be worried about

-Moira is more conscious of the fact that they… well, kidnapped you

-she gets a little annoyed with your whining

-and she’s a little frustrated that you’re making Angela so upset

-Moira loves you, she does, but Angela is her everything

-so when Angela leaves… Moira can’t help but set things straight

-she kinda chews you out, berating you for making Angela feel like that

-you feel guilty after, trying to understand where they’re coming from

-… they did take work off your plate… no more schoolwork… no more stress

-so yeah… maybe this is for the best, don’t you think?


	13. jesse mccree // perfect (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: “Let me see that pretty smile.” With McCree, after knocking a couple teeth loose with that metal hand of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: gore, blood, all that good stuff (i am awful)

Everyone thought Jesse was just  _great_. The perfect gentleman, the perfect lover. Yes, he was so  _perfect_ , and you guys were just  _perfect_ together, right?  _Perfect, perfect, perfect_.

But behind closed doors… you got to see the real McCree. 

And who was the real Jesse McCree? The great, the wonderful, Jesse McCree?

**He was a monster.**

“Can’t take you anywhere, can I?” Jesse sighed. “Y’just smile at any man that walks by. What makes me any different?”

He had his hand in your hair, dragging you down the hall. Your hands were clamped onto his metal wrist, futilely trying to loosen his grip. 

Entering your bedroom, he throws you to the floor. You get on your knees, feeling your scalp burn with relief. But this ordeal is far from over. 

“What makes ya any different than some whore on the street?” He continued rambling, looking down at you. “Is there a difference?” 

 “Puh-please…” you mumbled, tears streaming down your face. “Jesse, stop.”

He chuckles, crouching so he can be level. “You’re  _s’pposed_  to say, the difference is ya have me to whip ya into shape.”

Instantly, his flesh hand swings at you, knocking you over. You put your hand to your face, trying to recover from the shock, but Jesse won’t even give you a break. 

He pins you down, warm hand finding your throat. You choke out, hands finding his chest, trying to push him away. Then, his metal hand comes down on you, mashing into your mouth. 

It isn’t long before you taste metal in your mouth, and you question if it’s blood or his hand. But, the crimson spilling down your face confirms it for you. 

“Can’t smile at anyone else if ya ain’t got teeth, right?” You hear him as he hammers down on you. “No one would like that, huh, honey?”

Your head throbs, and your face is wet with a mix of tears, saliva, and of course,  **blood** _._ You can feel it draining into your throat, coating your lips, and when you manage to catch a glimpse of McCree’s hand coming back, you see it. 

“It’s okay, darlin’…” he says when he’s satisfied with your makeover. “I’ll still love ya.”

He grabs you by the collar of your shirt, pulling you up effortlessly. Your feet drag on the floor as he pulls you to a mirror. You looked like a zombie, even without the blood covering the lower half of your face. 

“Smile, now, sweetheart.”

Your lips were swollen… you couldn’t bear to look at yourself…

He grabs your jaw, which is surely broken. “ _I said,_ **let me see that pretty smile.”**

You open your mouth, and you don’t even have the energy to scream at the sight.


	14. reaper // nsfw punishment w male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: damb how u just gonna leave it on such a cliffhanger?? what does reaper do as his 'punishment'? please, thank u, and papa bless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: really nsfw, noncon
> 
> part 2 to those headcanons with a non docile male reader

You pull at the chain on your ankle, eyes looking back up to Gabriel. 

He’s standing at the edge of your bed, arms crossed. He’s dressed in his full Reaper getup, looking down at you. 

“What the hell are you looking at?” You shouted, anger and frustration coursing through you. His head tilts, and you can somehow  _feel_ his eyes scanning your body. “Fuck off.”

He stays silent, he doesn’t move.

“God, why can’t you just leave me alone? Haven’t you done enough?”

This causes him to chuckle, beginning a menacing pace around you. 

“You’re asking  _me_ that question?” He laughs. “You’ve tried to kill me for months, now. And you’re  _still_ fighting.”

You glare at him, tears beginning to collect at the rim of your eyes.

“And just to let you know, I  _haven’t_ done enough. Your punishment has only just started.”

He reaches to take off his mask, and that’s when you know it’s real. He throws it aside, body decaying into mist, surrounding you.

You try to get away from him, scurrying back on the mattress. He materializes on top of you, and you try to punch him. He catches your wrist, amusement in those almost red eyes of his. You swing foolishly with your other hand, but he easily grasps onto it,  too. 

You grunt as he begins bending them back, as if to break them. You try to pry your arms from him, pain shooting down your forearms. “Stop!” You say through gritted teeth. 

But it’s too late, one of your wrists bends with a sickening pop, and hot, white pain floods your hand. He lets go of the other, allowing you to cradle your injury.

Rage and humiliation flooded your mind. How could you let this guy do this to you? Just reduce you to  _this_? Impulsively, you send a jab to his throat, causing him to flinch back. You use the small opportunity to get yourself out, and you get off the bed before the chain on your ankle slams you to the floor. 

You groan, attempting to crawl away, but that cursed chain allows you to get nowhere.

Gabriel grabs your free ankle, claws digging in. He drags you back to him, letting your head bump onto the floor as he pulls you back onto the mattress. 

“So much work…” he complains, pinning you beneath him. “Just be good for me now.”

“Fuck you.” You spit, eyes finding the bulge in his pants rather quickly.

“This is on you.” He hisses, climbing on top of you, his knees easily restraining your arms. “Now, be a  _good boy_ , and shut the fuck up.”

His clawed hands manage to free his cock, slapping it against your lips.

“And if you bite me, I won’t hesitate to slit your throat. Got it?”

You feel sharpness against the pulse of your neck, and you can feel tears in your eyes. “Please, don’t make me do this…” you try. 

“I don’t want to hear another word out of you. Shut up, and **suck**.”

His cock is in your mouth, pushing past your teeth and tongue, into your throat. You gag, your hands attempting to free themselves. Gabriel continues to fuck your mouth, small groans and grunts leaving him. It makes you sick. 

You just close your eyes and take it, wanting it to be over with. Gabriel notices this, pushing himself even further, just to get a reaction out of you. This is the most alive he’s felt in  _years_. So primal, just chasing his release. The most human he’s felt in a while, and he gets to experience that with  _you_.

Your eyes sting with tears, both from the way his cock suffocates you and from the situation at hand. Maybe you should have listened… should have just been the docile, good boy that Gabriel wanted. This all could have been avoided, couldn’t it?

After what feels like forever, he cums inside your mouth, coating your throat. You cough as he pulls his dick out, throat throbbing. Quietly, Gabriel takes his knees off of you, stepping away from the mattress. You continue to cough, still feeling the ghost of him in your mouth. 

He stuffs himself back into his pants, and silently floats away. And when he comes back, you’ll be right here. 


	15. kirishima ejirou // did you miss me? (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: You write for BNHA? Papa bless, could you do a drabble for Kirishima? Using the prompt: “Did you miss me? Because I really missed you.”

You walk into your apartment, locking the door behind you.

You walk to the kitchen, noticing something off. You couldn’t quite place what it was… no… it would sound crazy…

The kitchen oddly looks cleaner.

You rub your eyes. You must be tired. It’s been a long day, a long month, a long  _year._ A nap sounds good right now, doesn’t it?

You go to your bedroom, and everything seems so out of place, you almost don’t notice him.

“Kir-Kirishima?” 

He stands up from your bed, arms opened wide to engulf you in a hug. 

“How… how did you–?”

“It’s so good to see you!” He smiles at you, his teeth still as sharp as ever.

You don’t hug back, you don’t move in his grasp. “Kirishima… you-you shouldn’t be here…”

“It’s been so long, I missed you!” He picks you up off of your feet, giving you a spin. He pulls back, looking eagerly at you. “ **Did you miss me? Because I really missed you**.”

“Kirishima…” you swallow. “You… you can’t be here.”

“Why? Because of some silly restraining order? That was a misunderstanding!” He laughs. 

You step back, looking around to see all your belongings in perfect place. Had he… cleaned your apartment?

“You noticed?” He scratches the back of his head, almost modest. “I tidied up a bit.”

You feel sick… 

“Aren’t I a good boyfriend?”

You begin to tear up as you look at him. “ _Boyfriend?_ Kirishima–”

“Eijirou, remember?”

“Stop interrupting me!” You yell, nerves on edge. “You are  _not_ my boyfriend!” 

“Aw, babe, don’t be like that…” He steps towards you. 

“Stay back!” You scream, stumbling backwards. “Just… just get out!”

He frowns, those familiar puppy dog eyes just staring at you. “I… I’m trying to be strong… strong for  _you_. Don’t you see that?”

Your hand reaches to your desk, trying to find scissors,  _anything._

“This whole year without you was the worst.” He kept advancing. “You moved without a word… am I not strong enough for you? I promise, I’m trying!”

“It’s not that Kirishima…” your hands find a box cutter in a drawer. You gulp, staring straight into his eyes. You try to blink the tears out of your eyes. “I just can’t–”

You lunge forward, trying to drive the box cutter into his chest, but he saw the move before you. His skin hardened, breaking the sharp tip off of the tool. His hand grabs your wrist, bending it back. His eyes looked terribly sad, and you watched as the box cutter fell from your grasp, wrist snapping in the process.

You cried, falling into his chest. He embraced you, hands rubbing your back soothingly. 

“Now… just say you missed me, and I’ll forgive you, okay?”


	16. jesse mccree // headcanons w male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: A drunk McCree getting handsy and far too close with a male!reader who very clearly wants nothing to do with him? Please and thank you!

-McCree has been known to be a little... handsy, to say the least

- ~~especially when drunk~~

-but it never occurred to you that he might... want to touch  _you_

-after a few drinks at a party, he’s pretty much all over you

-everyone laughs, saying 

-“that’s McCree for you”

-”he’s like that with everyone”

-”he always gets like that when he’s drunk”

-but you’re not really comfortable with it

-you try to walk away

-but Jesse is following you like a lovesick puppy dog

-his hands are all over you, rubbing over your chest, down your arms, and ever so close to your naval area

-you try to be polite, saying “haha dude i get it, that’s enough now thanks”

-but Jesse is never satisfied, is he?

-and when you blow up at him, it’s  _your_ fault

-”aw, he loves you!” your friends tease

-”don’t be mean to Jesse!”

-”he’s a clingy drunk, try to be nice”

-so you’re forced to handle him for the rest of the night

-everything is supposed to be fine because you’re a guy,  _you can handle it_

-but McCree is getting too close for comfort, and he’s pissing you off

-you don’t even notice that the fact is getting  _you_ drunk

-so stressed, you find yourself slipping off the edge, drinking just a bit more and more

-and when you pass out, you are under the jurisdiction of Jesse


	17. angela ziegler // surprise (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: “I made us a scrapbook! It’s mostly pictures of you, but we’ll take more!” With someone a bit happy go lucky, like tracer/mercy or even mei?

You hated surprises.

Unfortunately, Angela loved them. She always left you hanging, every new invention of hers you’d have to “come and see to find out!” 

This time, she was particularly excited about her latest surprise for you. Every time you both talked, she’d mention she had “something special” for you. When you’d ask about it, she’d just say it wasn’t ready, and that it “has to be perfect” before she can show it to you. 

Now, you can only think about her. Her and her surprise. When you’re just lounging around, you can’t help but wonder what it is. At work, your mind drifts off, thinking about all of the possibilities. 

And finally she calls you. 

“It’s ready! It’s all ready! You have to come by and see it!”

You’re so desperate to know what it is, you visit her as soon as possible. 

She grabs your hand the second you walk in the door, dragging you down the halls. 

“What is it, Angela?” You groan. “The suspense is killing me!”

“You’ll have to wait no longer!” She turned to grin at you, leading you through a door. “Surprise!”

The room is...  _identical_ to yours... maybe just with a few advanced touches. You shuffle inside, taking it all in. “What... what is this...?” You gaze at her, uneasy. 

“That’s not even the best part!” Angela has something behind her back, smiling eagerly.

“What is that?” You take a step back.

“Guess!” She’s bouncing on her feet, just so  _excited_ to show you what she’s made.

“I don’t... I don’t know...”

She pulls a scrapbook from behind her back. On the cover, yours and her initials are scribbled in, a heart beside it. “ **I made us a scrapbook!**

“Come on, sit down.” She pulls you to...  _your_ bed, sitting beside you. “I’ve been collecting these for months!”

She opens to the book, one hand intertwined with yours. You can only stare in shock at the photos. Some were from your childhood... some from years ago...

“ **It’s mostly pictures of you... but we’ll take more**.” She blushes, smile wide as she continues to turn the pages. 

Pictures of you in the lab... pictures of you at her house... pictures of you in  _your_ house.

“My god, Angela...” your eyes scan the pages, an emotion you can’t begin to describe flooding you. 

“What? Do you like it?” She squeezes your hand. “There were so many times I just wanted to show you, but I wanted it to be perfect.”


	18. roadhog // pretty (scenario w male reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: the ideas are coming a mile a minute and i can't stop em'! forced feminization with roadhog? i can imagine he's into a delicate, sensitive and soft types. male reader. please and thank you

“I’m not wearing that.”

You look at him, at the other side of the room. You can’t tell what he’s thinking behind that mask, and you just stand there,  _refusing_ to put this dress on. He’s already humiliated you enough. 

“Put it on.” Roadhog grunts. 

“I said I’m not going to.” You answer, defiant. Roadhog grunts. The room stays silent, and you think you’ve won this battle. 

It’s not long before Roadhog is holding you down, tearing your clothes off. You squirm, trying to get him off of you. “Stay still.” Roadhog says, no strain in his voice. 

Soon, you’re left in your underwear, sweating and shaking. 

“Put it on.” He repeats, holding the dress in front of you.

You glare at him, not wanting to lose anymore dignity than you have already. 

“I said no.”

“You’re being very bad today.” He sighs, sounding almost sad. “Put it on. I won’t ask again.”

“Fuck off.”

Roadhog once again has to restrain you as he forces you into the dress. Once you’re clothed, he nods at you.

“That’s wasn’t so hard, right?” He sounds like he’s smiling.  

Mirrors are strategically placed around “your” room, forcing you to look at yourself in this attire. You want to cry. This wasn’t who you were. 

“Pretty.” Roadhog pats your head, looking at your form in the mirror. 


	19. hanzo shimada // infertile!reader (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: “C’mon, let me see the test!” With a very delusional Hanzo, because reader is Unable to get pregnant. Whether it be from being plain infertile, or incorrect genitalia (male/transfemale) reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry i could not think of a clever title for this one :( i am running on one brain cell 
> 
> kinda left it a little ambiguous as to why the reader couldn’t get pregnant

Things would calm down, and be as good as being captive could be… but then Hanzo would get like  _this_.

He banged on the door, shaking the entire frame. You hid yourself into the bathtub, staring at the test on the ledge.

“Open the door!” He yells from behind the door. 

You say nothing. You couldn’t give him what he wanted, and Hanzo did not like what he could not control. 

“Let me in,  _now_!” The door knob turns frantically. 

Slowly, you grab the test, looking at the negative response. It was like this  _every. single. time._ When would he understand? When would he stop making you do this?

The door bursts open, revealing Hanzo. He’s heaving, stumbling towards you. He almost looks hopeful. “So… what is it?” 

You can only stare back at him. What does he expect you to say? No matter what you say, it’s always  _your_ fault. 

Unsatisfied with your silence, he reaches for the test. You pull back instinctively. 

“Why are you acting like this?  **Let me see the test**!” He demands, leaning over the edge of the bathtub to get to the test. 

Easily, he snatches your wrist, forcing you to let go. He fumbles to get a grasp on it, scanning the test. You watch as the usual disappointment surfaces on his face, and he tosses the test in the garbage. 

“You must not have prayed hard enough.” He looks at you from the corner of his, voice cold.

“I can’t have a baby, Hanzo.” You tell him. 

“You choose not to.”

You feel all the pent up anger reaching a boiling point, and you get up from the tub. “I’m not perfect like you want me to be!” You scream. “I can’t have your baby! I can’t have  _anyone’s_ baby! Just let it  _go_.”

It’s not long before his calloused palm strikes your face, causing you to stumble into the tile wall. 

“Do not speak to me this way.” He grabs onto your shoulders, pulling you around like a rag doll. “We  _will_ have a family. You’re just not trying hard enough.”


	20. jesse mccree // sorry (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: OK ITS PRETTY SMILE MCCREE AGAIN "I want to hear you say it." When the reader attempts another escape, McCree catches them in the act, and as a proper punishment, crushes the bones in their wrist whilst they scream in agony. All McCree does is provide! The least they could say is sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of part 2 to that mccree thing i wrote called "perfect"

After weeks of trying to pick the lock, it finally clicks. 

You pull the clip you had been using back, eyes wide. It worked. It worked! 

Now, you’d just have to get through the rest of the house. You push the door forward, wincing at the resonating creek. You step forward, into the hall that you only saw in glimpses when Jesse opened the door. 

Pictures lined the walls, pictures of Jesse and old friends, Jesse when he was in Overwatch… Jesse and  _you_. You swallowed as you came across the frame that held a photograph of the both of you, smiling big at the camera. You remembered those days… when he was sweet and kind, and not the monster that he’s come to be. 

You continue forward, looking around corners cautiously. He must have left already, but you could never be too careful. 

You couldn’t stop the memories that came back as you passed by the kitchen, the living room… all those times you both had spent together, ruined with a snap of his metallic hand. This house you had once called a home, was now your prison. And the man that you had once called your lover, was now your kidnapper. 

Your eyes come upon the front door. It’s so close, everything you’ve ever wanted. Freedom. You could nearly taste it.

But you don’t get very far before he has an arm around your neck and is pulling you back, choking you. Your arms flail, struggling to hit his metal forearm. Your mind is racing, trying to process what exactly has happened in those short few moments.

Before you know it, you’re back in your room, being thrown back to the ground. The door is slammed, and he’s standing over you. In his flesh hand, he holds the clip you had been using to unlock the door.

“So  _this_ is what you’ve been usin’, huh?” He twirls it between his fingers, eyeing it curiously. “Tryin’ to pick that lock for  _weeks_ , now.”

“What… what are you doing huh-home?” You splutter, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“Darlin’, this is  _my_ house. I’m always home.” 

You search his eyes, trying to figure out what he’s going to do next. A punishment is sure in order. 

“I just… I think it’s  _funny_ … how ungrateful you are.” He begins to pace, spurs rattling against the floor. “Y’get to stay home, let me feed ya, have me  _take care_ of ya… but it still ain’t enough for you.”

He stops in his tracks, and you feel your blood run cold. 

Your jaw starts to throb, a reminder of what happened the last time you  _really_ got out of hand. That was the last time you’d been outside, too. 

He crouches to your level, and you desperately regret not having gotten up to your feet during his little speech. “All I ever do is…  _provide_ for you. Provide for  _us_ , like any good man would.” He tilts his head at you. You try  _so hard_  to stop your lips from quivering as you begin to cry. 

“Jesse… I-I–”

He grabs your wrist, almost looking sad. “I’m done tryin’ to read ya,  **I want to hear you say it**.”

He’s squeezing your wrist harder. “Jesse, st-stop you’re hurting me.”

“That’s not it, sweetheart.” There is no remorse in his eyes anymore as he snaps your wrist back, shards of pain stabbing at your hand. You cry out, other hand scrambling to get him to  _let go_. 

“Just say it.”

He continues to bend back, and you’re screaming, wailing, for him to just  _stop_. But he won’t stop, he won’t stop until you say…

“I… I’m…” you mumble through tears. 

He raises his brows at you, and when you remain silent, he twists your wrist oddly, causing you to shriek again. 

“ _I’m sorry_!”You choke out between sobs, and the pressure on your wrist is alleviated. You cradle the injured limb, becoming sick as you stare at it, strangely twisted. 

Jesse holds his metallic hand out, looking at you expectantly. 

“…what?” You whisper, trying to calm your tears.

“Can’t have ya pickin’ the locks again,” he tells you. “ _Other hand_.”


	21. soldier 76 // uncomfortable (nsfw scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: While having his way with his victim, Soldier 76 says, "It's not as uncomfortable as it could be, shut your mouth", in an effort to get a squirming, terrified, male reader to be quiet for once

**tw: noncon**

All Jack wants is some peace and quiet. 

His hands are pressing against your naked shoulder blades, pushing you against the mattress. Your body fights against him, sobbing and shaking. 

“I’m not even inside you…” his voice is quiet, tired. “What are you crying about?”

He’s not even sure if you heard him over all your whining. As much as Jack loves to hear you scream for him, he’s not in the mood for that tonight. It’s been a long day, he needs release. He doesn’t need another mess to clean up. 

It’s actually kind of turning him off, all of your squirming and crying. But it’s too late to just stop now. If you could just be  _quiet_. 

“Can you just…” he leans over to whisper in your ear, aware that he’s pressing his entire body weight into your shoulders. “Be quiet? Please?”

You choke out a few more cries, nodding. The room is mostly silent now, except for your small sniffles. That’s better.

Jack pushes into you, feeling at peace for a moment before you start screaming your head off again. He keeps going until he’s completely sheathed inside of your hole. 

He gives you a second, hoping you’ll adjust and it’ll ease your crying. But after a minute, you’re still sobbing against the mattress, crying, “ _it hurts it hurts it hurts”_

But honestly, Jack doesn’t care. He just wants you to  _shut the fuck up_. You’re giving him a headache.

His hands rub over your back, up to your neck, before seizing your throat from behind. Your cries become strangled whimpers, and he pulls you back as far as he can.

Your back is in a painful arch, his mouth next to your ear. “ **It’s not uncomfortable as it could be, shut your mouth.** ”

He can feel your throat moving beneath his thick fingers as he begins to thrust. He’s pounding you in no time, chasing his release. 

But Jack can’t lie, he likes it when you’re uncomfortable.


	22. jesse mccree // forget me (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Your McCree is amazing! Could you possibly do “This isn’t a punishment, it’s a lesson!” With him (if your comfortable with it) branding his s/o after he tried to escape

He kicks you square in the back, between your shoulder blades.

You fall into the hardwood floor, wheezing. You can taste blood in your mouth, and you can see it dripping beneath you. 

“What am I gonna do with you?” He drawls, circling you. “I can’t turn m’back on ya without you tryin’ to leave the house, can I?” 

You attempt to sit up, to look him in the eye and tell him to  _fuck off,_ but he kicks you down again. You crumple to the floor in a ball, spine aching.

“What would I do if you were really gone?” You can feel his boot hovering over your spine. “What would  _you_ do?” 

You heave, tears mixing with blood on the ground. 

“How would y’find your way back to me?” He pulls his leg back, his spurs hitting the floor as he walks away from you. “Do y’think…”

You turned your head, watching him at the fireplace. You blink heavily, trying to decipher what he’s holding in his hand. 

“Do ya think… you’d forget about me?” 

You swallow, feeling thick blood slide down your throat. 

He turns his head, his dark eyes full of grief. “Take your shirt off.”

You sit up, back aching. You try to lift your shirt off, but you can’t raise your arms above your head. 

“Havin’ trouble?”

He walks over to you. “Lift your arms.”

You try, and he manages to pull your shirt off of you. Peering past his shoulder, you see a branding iron being heated in fire. 

“Jesse…” you whisper, your throat dry. “ _Please_.”

“Oh, don’t look at me like that…” He caresses your cheek before going to get the iron. He turns back, a sorry excuse for pity on his face. “ **This isn’t a punishment, it’s a lesson**. A lesson… that you’ll  _never_ forget me.”


	23. genji shimada // stockholm syndrome (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: A blog dedicated to yandere- thankyou! Could you do a character (you can pick) but his s/o has now developed stockholm syndrome. Her family tried to help her leave but she refuses to leave him.

_“Come home.”_

You roll your eyes as you talk to a relative on the phone, looking over at your lover. Genji smiles at you from behind a book. 

“What are you talking about? I  _am_ home. Look, I know you don’t like that I’m here, living with him, but this is my choice.” You pace in the kitchen, listening to them blabber on the other line. 

_“He took you away from us! All of us! We just want you back home!”_

“I can’t believe you feel that way…” you sighed. “I thought you would be happy for me. Happy for  _us_.”

Genji comes up behind you, wrapping his arms around your middle. 

“I have to go, I’ll call you next week. Bye.” You hang up the phone, placing it on the counter. 

“That was a short call,” Genji comments, kissing your cheek. 

“They think you’re no good for me.” You laugh, finding the idea ridiculous. “They don’t even  _know_ you. They don’t know us, anything about us.” 

You turn in his grasp to face him, admiring him. He kisses you, and you let your arms slip around his neck. Once finished, he rests his forehead against yours, staring into your eyes.

“I find it funny.” He chuckles. “I remember when you used to beg for a phone call a week.”

“Honestly, I’m not sure if I really want that anymore. They’re so judgmental, Genji. They don’t see how much I love you, how much you love me.” You feel your emotions get the better of you, tears beginning to fall. “I just wish they’d understand that I’m happy here… I’m happy here, with you.”

Genji pulls away from you, leading you to the couch. His hand rubs your back as you sob. Lately, every phone call he’d allow you with your family ended like this. 

You held your face in your hands, trying to fight the images that your family had put into your head.  _He kidnapped you_. Why would Genji ever have to do that? You loved him.  _He lied to you_. Genji would never lie to you if there wasn’t a good reason.  _He hurt you._ Where was that idea even from? Genji never hurt you without there being some sort of justification for it. 

“Don’t cry,” he cooed, bringing you into his chest. “They don’t deserve your tears.”


	24. jack morrison // 76 (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: “This’ll make us closer, I promise. Just hold still.” with either Soldier 76 or Hanzo please!

You pull weakly at the chains. Each one is cuffed around your wrists, and tied to one of the bed posts. You can hear him walking behind you, mumbling to himself. 

You turn your head back to catch a glimpse of him. He has one hand in his mouth, teeth chomping on his fingernails. In his other hand. he’s holding a pocketknife. You feel your breathing quicken as you turn back, desperately yanking on the chains. 

You stop once you feel something cool and flat running against the skin of your naked back. Your breath catches, and your force your lips together to prevent any sobs from escaping. 

“You know why I have to do this, right?”

You shake your head, tears escaping from your eyes. “Jack…  _please_  don’t do this. I… I’ll be good, I pruh-promise.” 

“It’ll be over soon, honey…” A rough hand rubs your back in an attempt to soothe you. “If anything,  **this’ll make us closer, I promise. Just hold still**.”

Sharpness digs into you, splitting your skin. You cry out, body naturally squirming, trying to escape the pain. The sound of your chains being pulled on fills the room, along with your screaming. 

Your skin is on fire, and your can feel air hitting the fresh wounds he’s inflicted. When it’s over, your body twitches from the trauma. You shake against the mattress, tears soaking the sheet beneath your face. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He scrubs at your marred back in the bath, the water turning pink from blood. And in the mirror’s reflection, you see carved into you

**76**


	25. hanzo shimada // wrath (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I think:--“You could rip my heart from my chest, and I’d still adore you.” would be amazing with Hanzo and an s/o fruitlessly trying to be disobedient/resist him. :'>

Hanzo opened the door, seeing the room utterly destroyed. 

The vanity mirror was shattered, drawers pulled out with their contents spilled across the floor. Love letters Hanzo had written to you were ripped and tattered, on your bed, which had the sheets torn off from it. Clothes that Hanzo had so generously gifted you were cut up and thrown on the floor, as well as jewelry. 

The closet door was shut, though. It may have been the only thing that escaped your wrath. Solemnly, Hanzo slid the door open. Hangers were broken by how ruthlessly you had torn the clothes off of them. 

Dark eyes glanced down, seeing you crouched inside, arms hugging your knees as you sobbed. Pity bubbled inside Hanzo, and he crouched down, staring at you. 

“You are still beautiful, even like this.” He tells you, hand reaching out to touch you. 

You raise your head, eyes red and swollen. “Leave me alone.” You spit, trying to shrink yourself into the corner. Hanzo exhales, staring at you lovingly. Effortlessly, he brings you into his arms, pulling you out of the dark closet. It didn’t suit you.

You pound on his chest, trying to free yourself. “Let go of me!”

He lays you on the bed, hovering over you. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” you cry. “Don’t look at me!” 

Hanzo wipes away your tears, observing each of your beautiful features.

“You should hate me!” You writhe beneath him. “I wrecked  _everything_! Why haven’t you just killed me yet?” You say this through sobs, and it hurts Hanzo to see you so utterly despaired. 

Hanzo didn’t care. Material things could be replaced, but his love for you could not. 

“ **You could rip my heart from my chest, and I’d still adore you.”**


	26. moira + mercy // headcanons for trans reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: So I was wondering about a Yandere Mercy and Moira with a transfemale reader? Maybe they don't realize shes trans until after the kidnapping? And one or the other or both is good. You write really well so I'll leave that to your choice!

_-_ Mercy loves you unconditionally 

-she didn’t fall in love with your body parts, or your looks necessarily, she loves you for  _you_

-on the other hand, Moira is a bit shocked

-she doesn’t like that she didn’t know beforehand, and it throws her off guard

-meanwhile, Mercy is pampering you, buying you clothes and whatever you want (even if you’re not too accepting of her gifts at first)

-in a way, it’s like Mercy is the good cop and Moira is the bad cop

-Mercy is manipulative, being your number one supporter and treating you like a human, making you feel accepted

-Moira is a little more... recluse? she loves you, yes... but she just needs to get used to you 

-it sets a bit of a rift between Mercy and Moira

-obviously, you prefer Angela, since she actually...  _talks_ to you

-it makes Moira jealous, she wants so  _badly_ to be part of it, but her pride is in the way

-finally, Moira breaks down

-Angela, the true mediator, comforts her

-she convinces Moira that it’s the same you, and that it was even better because it’s the  _real_ you

-once Moira accepts that she was wrong, and that she loves you and Mercy no matter what...

-your imprisonment truly starts


	27. dabi // alone (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Number 23 on ur prompt list and Dabi from bnha please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23\. “I don’t like violence, angel. Please don’t make me do this."

The floorboards creaked.

You covered your mouth, shrinking back in the little closet you were hiding in. In your other hand, you grasped onto a knife, grip so tight you were shaking. 

He was back. Back for you, and this time he was going to  _take you_. The people–  _everyone_ told you that you were just  _paranoid_. That lunatic would never be able to find you, and you had no reason to be so scared. 

But he was here. He was here. In your house. And he was going to hurt you, you were sure of it. 

You flinched as a particularly loud creak reached your ears. He was close. 

You held the knife out weakly in front of you, preparing an attack if happened to open the door. The creaking continued, as did the footsteps. Under the door, you could see his shadow moving across the room, until he was out of sight. You didn’t dare remove your hand from your mouth, in case a sob escaped you. 

You managed to open the door with the knife in your hand, crawling out. Looking around, you didn’t see him. He must have left, got tired, got  _bored_ –

“There you are, sweetheart.”

You whipped around, seeing him standing at the door frame at the end of the hall. You clambered to your feet, both hands thrusting the knife out. “Stay… stay away from me.” Your voice shook. 

“How can I? You look so cute.” Dabi stepped towards you slowly, disgusting creaks sending shivers up your spine. 

“Please…” your face was wet with tears. “What do you want from me? I… money… I can give you money.” 

“That’s the last thing I want from you.” He chuckled. “Why don’t you just come with me and I can show you what I want.”

You pushed down the urge to vomit, hands wavering around the knife. “Leave me alone…” you choked out, back hitting the wall. 

Once he was only a few feet away from you, he said, “Put the knife down. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

You shook your head, pointing the knife at him. 

“Put it down. I don’t want to have to make you.” 

You continued to shake your head, sobbing all the while. 

**“I don’t like violence, angel. _Please_ , don’t make me do this.”**

You continued to refuse to back down. Dabi’s palms grew warm, conjuring fire to his fingertips. “Fine then, if that’s how you’re gonna be…”


	28. hanzo, mccree // headcanons for bribing w food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Heyo, I was wondering if you could write some headcanons with McCree (because we all love that precious cowboi-) or Hanzo successfully coaxing their s/o into behaving and being compliant with their favorite food. ((I mean, I can't think of a time where I ever refused my favorite food, no matter what mood I was in lol))

**McCree**

-you’ve been so bad lately

-breaking things, trying to escape…

-McCree has tried  _everything_

-punishing you, breaking a few bones, all that jazz

-but none of it has worked

-he’s getting desperate

-then he manages to catch a glimpse of a little journal you’ve been hiding (that you thought he didn’t know about, how cute!)

-he ignored all the parts that talked about how much you hated him, you were so dramatic sometimes

-but there was a whole page about how much you missed your favorite food

-why didn’t McCree think of that before??

-the next day, he comes home with a little Styrofoam box, giddy like a little boy

-”What is this?” You squint at him suspicious 

-”Just look ‘n see, honey.”

-you open the box, face lighting up at the glimpse of your favorite meal

-you reach out, but before you can begin to pick at it, McCree shuts the box

-”Not so fast, darlin’.” 

-you pout, realizing how hungry you were, how much you missed this

-”Y’can have it…  _if_ you be nice.”

-you struggle for a second, McCree enjoying the show of gears turning behind your eyes

-finally, you agree, and McCree lets you dig in

-with the promise of another food run in the near future, you’re uncharacteristically compliant

**Hanzo**

-unlike McCree, Hanzo doesn’t have to read you journal to know your favorite food

-he already has everything about you written in his own

-including your favorite foods and drinks

-he actually stocked up on them before he… brought you home

-he wants you to be comfortable 

-but you are very obviously  _uncomfortable_

-you lash out at him, break his things, and refuse to be in the same room as him

-it hurts Hanzo, so he has long forgotten about the treats he has for you

-until it occurs to him… 

-maybe if he gives you a taste, you’ll be conditioned into loving him like you love those foods!

-He brings you a small portion of your favorites

-immediately, you question if he’s drugged or poisoned it

-Hanzo hasn’t  ~~but thanks for the idea~~

-you take the food, missing the taste and the reminder of your old life

-Hanzo slowly brings in more and more over the course of time, nearly every day, and you begin expecting it 

-Hanzo then offers you a proposition 

-”I’ll bring you more… if you behave.”

-at first, you refuse

-but after a few days, you crave it like a drug

-and finally, like an addict, you cave in


	29. denki kaminari // sick (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hey hey!! I love your blog so far,, keep up the great work:)! Can please request number 4 from the delusional yandere prompts with Denki from BNHA?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. “C’mon, let me see the test!”
> 
> this is kinda female reader, since i went the pregnancy test route, but no specific pronouns or anything

You’ve been sick for days now.

You haven’t been able to get out of bed, not that you really wanted to anyway. It was a nightmare living with him… and you didn’t want to see him anymore than you had to. 

“Still not feeling well?” He asks as he sits beside you on the bed.

You grunt in response, not in the mood to talk. Your stomach has been aching and you have been vomiting. Denki must have not cooked something very well. You had to have food poisoning. 

You refused any other option. 

“Maybe I should see a doctor…” you eye him.

He looks away from you. “I’m sure that’s not necessary, I can take care of you.”

Soon, he leaves, and you go to the restroom, spilling the little contents of your stomach out into the toilet. You flush, looking into the mirror. You look so sullen, your hair messy. You scour the drawers for a hairbrush, but instead you find…

“Pregnancy tests?” You whisper to yourself, looking over your shoulder to see if Denki was lurking nearby. 

You close the door, taking the test and letting it sit. You begin to pace, until it leaves you feeling dizzy and weak. 

When you finally check it…

You vomit again.

You shuffle out of the restroom, seeing Denki on the bed. 

“You okay? I heard you…” he stands, eyes falling on the test in your hands. “Is that…?”

You nod slowly, looking forward, not at anything in particular. 

“Is this a joke?” He laughs nervously. 

It is silent. 

“Well…” he steps towards you. “ **C’mon, let me see the test**.”

You don’t fight as he pulls it from your hands, eyes scanning over it. 

“Oh my god…” he looks up at you. “You’re… I’m gonna be a dad!” 

He hugs you, and you can only stare straight over his shoulder.  


	30. moira, widowmaker, sombra // headcanons for talon reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Maybe a yandere poly situation? Femreader is a new talon recruit that catches the attention for all three Talon women. And subsequently they all end up kidnapping her from eachother over and over. Maybe Reaper of someone ends up having to step in. Sorry if this is too much!

-you’re just... good to have around

-at Moira’s request, you help her with her little lab projects

-you don’t bother Amelie much, but she likes to have your company 

-and Sombra... you’re fun to mess with

-even though Talon are like... the bad guys or whatever... you’re a good person, always helping your comrades out

-but, they all think you have a special interest in them, and only them

-you’re just nice, polite to the others... because you don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings

-and they have to protect you

-Amelie is the first to... keep you hidden away

-at first, you’re a little confused

-and when Sombra shows up, you think it’s a joke... maybe like an initiation

-but then she ends up moving you somewhere else? is there a part two to this weird cult initiation thing?

-Sombra rambles on and on about how no one else deserved you and that you would be safe here with her

-so maybe Sombra knew about this but just didn’t want you to get hurt? that was nice of her

-and then Moira is there, subduing Sombra with a little syringe and needle, moving to you next

-when you wake up in the lab, you know this isn’t a joke or some sort of sorority sister initiation 

-this is real... you have been kidnapped

-Moira is the one to kind of... explain the situation to you, but she thought you knew already?

-”I know you really only love me... you’re just too shy to admit it.”

-you just sit there like... “oh, ok”

-you don’t really know what you’re supposed to do

-for a while you stay with Moira, as she has more power over Talon and the girls than they do over her

-but then Sombra comes for a visit while Moira is out

-”I know it must be hard for you to listen to her and all her chisme about me, but don’t believe any of it. Te quiero mucho, hermosa.”

-she leaves, but not without sending a wink your way

-the next one to kidnap you (again) is Amelie 

-she simply just comes into the lab... and takes you?

-Amelie will have her word with you, telling you she wouldn’t lose you like she lost before, even if she had to kill the others

-you don’t want anyone to die! 

-and then the cycle begins

-Moira gets you back, but not long before Sombra manages to snatch you

-sometimes they team up, usually Moira and Sombra, as Amelie doesn’t like to work with others

-well, they all like to work alone, but they think they can betray the other

-you’re tired of being pulled in every direction

-and someone else is, too

-finally, Reaper steps in, noticing how much time this is taking out of everyone’s day, time that could be used to do something more useful

-they don’t want to bow down to anyone, especially a man, but he’s kind of right 

-and you’re thankful, but in the long run, do you mean anything to Talon?

-Reaper ends up bringing the three way rivalry to a sort of stalemate, forcing them to share you until their work is done

-and when their work is done... you better run. fast.


	31. baptiste // trust (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: For the prompt, can you do it for 23 and Baptiste please? Love your work by the way 😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23\. “I don’t like violence, angel. Please don’t make me do this.”

You couldn’t be with him. 

He blamed his protective measures on past affiliations. Baptiste was always paranoid, yet never told you  _why_. That’s why you had to leave, if he couldn’t trust you... what was the point?

And you were right, Baptiste  _didn’t_ trust you. He couldn’t trust you to be by yourself, where you could be hurt by anyone or anything. Especially with Talon... he couldn’t risk it.

At first, he’d watch from afar. He didn’t mean to... well,  _stalk_ you, but it was necessary. He was looking out for you. 

But then you began to see other people, hang out with others. People that Baptiste didn’t know... they could be anyone! They could be trying to hurt you, endanger you, coerce you into something you didn’t understand...

And some of your new friends... they looked familiar,  _suspicious_. Were they Talon agents trying to get back at him? Trying to lure him out of hiding? Trying to get him back by hurting you? He wouldn’t allow it, he had to protect you. 

Some of your friends soon dropped out of your life. They went missing, or they avoided you like the plague. You became more recluse, opting for staying in rather than hanging out with others. 

And that’s how Baptiste liked it. It made easier for him to keep tabs on you.

But after a night out with the little friends you had left, Baptiste couldn’t handle the anxiety that he had without you. As you stumbled into your dwelling, Baptiste stood inside, ready to take you, whether you liked it or not.

“Jean?” You squinted at him in the dim light. “What... what are you doing here?”

“I need to move you... to a more secure location.” He told you at first. “It isn’t safe for you here.”

“Not this again.” You huffed, putting your things down. “I’m fine on my own.”

“No, you don’t understand.” He followed you as you walked down the hall. “People from my past are after you, we have to leave.”

“People from your past?” You turned to him, angry. “Those same people you can never tell me about? Why should I believe you?”

He stares at you for a moment, wondering how you could be so careless for your safety, for your own life. If you wouldn’t take responsibility... Baptiste would. 

“I know you don’t care... but I am taking you with me.” He says, stern. “Just come willingly, I don’t want to have to do something else I will regret.”

“Stop making references to the past you’ll never tell me about.” You glare at him. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

He reaches for you, but you pull back harshly, tripping yourself up and falling to the floor. “Get the hell out.” You spit at him. 

Baptiste offers his hand to you. “ **I don’t like violence, angel. Please don’t make me do this**.”

You crawl back, refusing to take his so-called “help”. Baptiste sighs, watching as you scramble away from him. He bends down to grab your ankle, yanking you across the carpet to him. 

You yell at him to let you go as he takes your face in his hands. 

“I can’t let you endanger our future any longer...” he says. “I’m sorry that I have to do this.”

And with that, he smashes your head against the floor.


	32. gabriel reyes // biased (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi I have a request for yandere blackwatch Gabriel worried about F!reader on One of her missions and something happened to her or whatever the hell you want but please have it something with yandere blackwatch gabe and blackwatch F!reader please ( sorry for any spelling errors ) i love your work 💖💖💖

He didn’t like to admit that he had… a bias toward you.

He cared about his squad, but he had a special interest in you. You were kind and genuine, and you cared about the others, too. Unlike Gabriel, you showed it more often. You took the time to bond with McCree, Genji, and even Moira (Even if Gabriel wasn’t particularly fond of you talking to other men, especially).

You knew Gabriel was a little extra protective of you compared to others. You were new to the squad, and you appreciated that your concern was reciprocated even by your squad leader. 

But you had no idea  _how much_ Gabriel cared about you. He longed to keep you safe, even considering transferring you to a safer job. But, he reasoned with himself, there was nowhere safer than by his side. He’d protect you no matter what the cost. 

But then the mission…

You and McCree were assigned, just a small undercover job. It would last a week or so, just to gather some information. You both were the most normal looking of the group, since they had Moira with her arm, Genji with being a cyborg, and Gabriel just being recognizable from the media and Overwatch. So you two were the obvious choice. 

You had assured Gabriel that you would be fine, that it was an easy mission. But he worried that your good nature would get the better of you, that you would be influenced by the other side… or just be seen straight through as a spy. 

~~He demanded McCree give him status updates on you while you both were gone.~~

But days go by with radio silence. Not one word from either of you. Gabriel tries to keep a stoic demeanor, but those closest to him can see through the cracks of his facade. He is losing his  _mind_ about you… ~~and Jesse too, I guess.~~

This was a mistake. He shouldn’t have authorized this, even if he had to go to Jack Morrison himself to get this called off. Gabriel was on edge, barely able to eat or sleep. It was beginning to worry Genji and Moira, those he spent the most time with. 

After a week is up, Gabriel is ready to storm the place and find you, not caring who is in his way. 

But the very same day, you both return. You’re being nearly carried by McCree, both of you looking very torn up. Immediately, Gabriel demands medical attention for you, and you’re shipped off to the nearest facility. 

“It was like an ambush, boss,” McCree tells Gabriel. “They knew we were spies… they tried to get information, but we both refused. I barely managed to get the both of us outta there.”

McCree goes on with the horrors of the mission, the exact torture the both of you were subjected to. It makes Gabriel see red with rage, wanting to go and personally kill every person who had hurt you. 

But he restrains himself, sitting in the waiting room of the medical center. You’ve suffered head injuries, badly beaten and malnourished. The possibility of anything else being done to you… Gabriel didn’t know, but he prayed to God for the person who’d dare do something like that to you, because he’d have no choice but to eradicate them.

He’s knocked from his gruesome thoughts by a doctor coming out, saying that he could see you now. Gabriel is there in an instant, by your bedside while you stare out. 

Your eyes are bloodshot, face sunken. Gabriel would take your hand, but your closest arm is wrapped in a cast. For the lack of better terms, you looked like shit. 

“Gabriel,” you wheeze, voice dry and broken. Gabriel notices bruises on your neck, perhaps someone tried to literally choke information out of you. “You’re here.”

“Of course I am.” He clasps his hands together.

“How’s Jesse?” 

Gabriel feels his anger rise at the name of another man coming out of your mouth, but he bites it back. “Fine. In better shape than you.”

“That’s good.” You try to smile, but soon your lips are dragged down into a grimace. Tears are flooding your eyes, unable to be stopped. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

“You’re okay, Soldier,” he says softly. “It’s okay… you’re safe here… here with me.”

You smile through the tears, which don’t stop flowing. “It was awful, Gabriel. Awful…”

Gabriel can only nod, hurt flooding through him. “Don’t be afraid, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

After you were cleared from the hospital, you were given some time off. You mainly stayed in your dorm, where Gabriel visited you. 

“How’re you doing?” Gabriel asks as he turns the lights on in your room.

You squint. “Okay, I guess.”

Gabriel has a bouquet of flowers for you, to lighten up the room. 

“Thank you.” You smile as you set them aside. You look terribly sick, as if you hadn’t eaten or slept in days. 

“I’ve been thinking…” Gabriel sits down beside you.

“What?” You don’t look at him, eyes hollow.

“What if… you don’t come back to Blackwatch?”

“What?” You repeat, eyes now trained on him, voice rising. 

“I just don’t think you can go back on the field.” He scratches the back of his neck. 

“Are you benching me?” You stand at your feet. “Transferring me? Discharging me, Gabriel?”

“More like… retiring you.”

“Are you serious? I won’t agree to this–”

“I’m not asking for your permission, Soldier.” He stands, easily towering over you. “I can’t have you out there where something could happen to you. I’m taking you out whether you like it or not.”

Your eyes water, fists clenched. “What am I supposed to do, then?”

“That’s something else I wanted to talk about.”

“You want to discharge me… but to stay close?” You narrow your eyes at him.

“I want to be able to keep my eye on you… protect you.”

“I think I can handle myself.”

“Obviously you can’t. Look at yourself.” He snaps.

You stare at him, wide eyed. 

“You need someone to take care of you, and that’s something I can do. You won’t have to work another day on the battlefield, in Overwatch, anywhere. I’ll take care of us.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” You step back. “I’m not staying with you, going to be anywhere  _near_ you.”

He grabs your fragile wrist, nearly breaking it by placing it in his grip. Despite the obvious pain, you don’t back down, staring into his eyes. “Let me go.”

“I can’t.” He tells you. “I can’t ever let you go.”


	33. hanzo shimada // hiding (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Your last Hanzo story was so great! Could you do something with him calming down a recently abducted and panicking love “Just give it a little time! You’ll get used to this, I know you will!” ❤️

Hanzo could hear you from the other room. You must have woken up. 

He prepared himself to meet you, trying to think of what he could say. Should he tell you where you were? Why he brought you here? Maybe introduce himself in case you had forgotten him? He didn’t want to embarrass himself...

Standing in front of the door, he almost knocks, before remembering he has the key. Swallowing thickly, he unlocks the door, peeking through to see if he could spot you. When there’s no sign of you, he comes in, shutting the door behind him. 

He looks over the whole room, but catches no sight of you. You must be hiding. 

He calls your name, seeing if that would work. Nothing happens. There is no movement. He knows you’re in here, there is no way you could have gotten out. 

The closet is empty, and so is the adjoining restroom. Hmm... 

Hanzo looks towards the bed, where the mattress is held pretty high off the ground. He saunters closer, until his knees hit the bed frame. Slowly, he crouches, pulling the blankets out of the way to look under.

There you are, in all of your beauty. You are shaking and crying it seems. Hanzo can’t help but smile, his hand reaching out for you. You raise a wavering hand to take it, letting him pull you out from under the bed. 

Your eyes adjust to the light again, blinking rapidly at him. 

“Ha-Hanzo?” 

“You remember me,” Hanzo states, feeling a pang of joy at the fact. 

“Where... where am I?” Your voice is uneven, tear stains prominent on your face.

“Well...” he looks around. “This is your room.”

You’re shaking, Hanzo notices. “My-my room?”

“Yes, I’ve brought you home with me. I thought I should give you a space of your own, but you’re welcome to--”

Suddenly you put your hands over your mouth, backing away from him. The only expression Hanzo can identify in your eyes is pure  _terror_.

“I can’t stay here... I can’t!” Your hands come down to fumble with each other. “I... I have... what about my friends? My family? Puh-please, Hanzo, I have to go home.”

Hanzo opens his arms, and with a large stride, takes you into his arms. You’re fidgeting, chest rising and falling rapidly. Such an anxious human being, a flaw for being so perfect.

“There is no need to worry, my love,” he says to you. “ **Just give it a little time! You’ll get used to this, I know you will!** ” 

You continue to cry into his shoulder, wondering why the man you had only briefly met once before has you in his arms. 


	34. junkrat // headcanons for male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Anything with Junkrat x a male reader? Maybe they get stuck in one of his traps? Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i am not an expert on Australian lingo pls forgive me)
> 
> i got kinda carried away w this one, beware of like some blood and like,, infection stuff

-you didn’t know how long you’d been there

-your leg is stuck in this…  _thing_ … like a bear trap…

-blood is pouring from where the teeth are sunken into your leg, and all you can do is attempt to put pressure, your own teeth gritted 

-finally, you see someone in the distance, and you call out for help

-as the person gets closer, you kind of regret obtaining their attention

-the man is dirty beyond belief, looking like he rolled out on the wrong side of the dumpster this morning

-”ya got your leg stuck pretty good in there, yeah, man?”

-you can only nod, trying not to cry in front of this guy

-”Roadhog’s not gonna believe this, mate. Said it’d never work, but look at ya!”

-before you can process a single word he’s just said (his accent is strong), he’s pulling at the chain of the trap, beginning to drag you across the ground

-you scream in pain, feeling blood gushing from your leg, and your skin being scraped against the harsh sand

-you must have passed out as some point, because when you wake up, you’re no longer in the hot, desert sun

-you’re on a bare (kinda dingy) mattress, your leg wrapped up in a cast

-you attempt to get up, but the shards of pain force you to lay back down

-”hey there, pretty boy, y’wake now?”

-that crazy man is leaning on the door frame, looking in at you

-you try to get up again

-”ya best not move that, ‘less ya wanna end up like me.” he knocks on his wooden leg

-”what… what did you do to me?” your throat is dry, voice cracking

-”nothin’ yet, babe.” he attempts to wink, but he just looks like he’s convulsing

-over the course of the next few days, you learn his “name” is Junkrat, and you meet the “Roadhog” he’s been talking about

-they’re both a bit of a freak show to look at, but you don’t mention it

-due to your leg, Junkrat has a lot of power over you

-as much as you dislike him, you have to ask him for  _everything_

~~-since he forgets to feed you and like… care for you~~

-after a week with him, you start to get a bad case of the flu

-at least that’s what you think

-Roadhog, who has refused to touch you, is even forced to help you out a bit as your condition worsens

-eventually, Junkrat performs a “routine” check up on your leg

-”hey, crikey, this don’t look too good”

-apparently, you have an infection!! (which is why you’ve been so  _sick_ )

-”well… this means one thing”

-”you’ll take me to the hospital?” you feel a sliver of hope at the chance of potentially escaping this madman

-”are you crazy, mate? that takes a lot of money. we’re gonna have to  _amputate_.” 


	35. jesse mccree // captive (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi! I love this blog so much, it basically gives me life. any chance I could get a scenario with McCree pampering his captive? Like, trying to get them to see how much he cares about them?

Anxiously, you wait for him to come home.

Before he left, Jesse promised you a surprise. He seemed excited about it. But usually when he says he has a surprise, it’s more of a bitter shock to you. Belongings of a loved one that was probably long gone, or maybe a new set of handcuffs. You shivered at the memories. 

The door opens, and you stiffen. You can hear his spurs clicking against the floor, and then he’s in the main room of your “shared” home. 

“Hey, darlin’.” He grins, big and bright. 

You can only nod timidly at him, desperately hoping that he forgot whatever surprise he had talked about. But unfortunately, the universe never swings your way.

“Y’ready for yer surprise, honey?” He puts his hat down. “It’s not a gift or nothin’, just a little thing I’ve got planned for you.”

Oh, that was even  _worse_ than something material. 

“Y’look so on edge, ya need to wind it on down.” He comes close to you, running his warm hand over your face. “I’ll go run ya a bath, and you just get undressed.”

You can hear the water running, and you can only feel cold fear running through your veins. He had to have an ulterior motive, Jesse never did something for free. And if he  _was_ doing this out of the kindness of his heart… what had spurred him on to do so?

“It’s ready when you are, hon,” he calls from the bathroom. 

You shyly walk in with a towel around your form. You can see his eyes scan you up and down, before he turns away. “I promise not to look, not even a peek.”

Quickly, you slip into the bath, which was a nice temperature. As McCree turns back, you can only eye him suspiciously. What had gotten into him?

McCree helps you wash your back, rubs shampoo into your hair, and does  _nothing else_. He turns back around as you get out of the bath, letting you dress into comfy clothing. 

Next, he treats you to your favorite meal. You don’t even remember when he bought all this stuff to cook it…

Unfortunately, Jesse isn’t the best cook, so you have to help him out with the knowledge you have. In these few moments, laughing as McCree struggles to get it  _just right_ , you forget that this man ever wronged you. He had bathed you, and was now attempting to cook your favorite meal? This was like a fantasy come true…

Until you remember you are only his captive.


	36. bucky, steve // headcanons for sharing reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Yandere Bucky and Steve sharing the reader? If you want to could you add in some (consensual) nsfw parts too?

**sfw**

-Bucky and Steve are friends, so coming to a mutual agreement over you is pretty easy

-now... all they need is, well, you

-Steve is more forward, so he does most of the talking

-whether you’re willingly in a relationship with them is up to you, but no matter what you say  _you’re going to be with them. no argument._

-once in said relationship, you notice some things

-Bucky is very  _clingy_ , no matter what’s happening he’s at your side

-Steve takes on the caretaker role, making sure that you’re comfortable (as you can be)

-you don’t really have a favorite, or one you prefer over the other, they both treat you like you’re royalty

-the only problems are between Steve and Bucky

-even though they came to a consensus, there is some jealousy

-Steve doesn’t like how needy Bucky is with you, and he doesn’t voice this for some time

-when he does, Bucky tries to make both of you happy, trying to find a middle ground

-but in the end, Bucky can’t leave your side, Steve just has to accept it

**nsfw**

-Steve is calling the shots. NO QUESTIONS.

-he also prefers that you all perform this all together, he doesn’t like being one on one (mostly because he doesn’t approve of Bucky being completely alone with you)

-but trust me, Bucky finds a way to be alone with you every once in a while

-cuddling sessions with Bucky usually end in some heavy petting

-which sometimes leads to Bucky fucking you

-he’s very tender when he’s alone with you, gentle and whispers sweet nothings

-if Steve  _has_ to be alone with you, and he feels the need, it’s usually in the early morning or late night 

-he’ll get you to a secluded location (from Bucky) and just drills you 

-when you’re all together, they take turns

-and Steve always goes first, leaving Bucky to clean you up

-but that’s just routine


	37. bakugou katsuki // begging (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request :Could you do a Bakugou & 19 for the Yandere prompts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19\. “You’re so cute, begging like anything could get you out of this.”
> 
> sorry it is kind of short!

His hand is in your hair, pulling you across the floor.

“Bakugou, please, stop!” You scream, your own hands trying to tear his from your scalp. “Please, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” You’re sobbing by the time he gets you to the basement. 

“Shut up, I don’t want to hear another word out of you.” He growls, throwing you across the cold, hard floor. 

Your fingers feel through your scalp, trying to feel any blood or damage he could have done. Tears pathetically fall from your eyes, and pool on the floor. 

“You’re a fucking embarrassment, I can’t take you anywhere.” He looks through drawers, tossing ropes and chains at your feet.

“Please, Bakugou, not this… not this again.” You crawl backwards, trying to get away. But there is no where else to turn. 

He slams the cabinets and drawers closed, turning toward you with a sinister smile. “ **You’re so cute, begging like anything could get you out of this**.”

You feel your jaw quiver, tears falling relentlessly. “ _Please_ , I’ll be good… I’ll be good… Katsuki.”

He grabs the rope, beginning to bind your wrists together. “Sure you will.”


	38. widowmaker // headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello there. I have a request, how about Widowmaker seeing her close friend, a friend she had feelings for, for the first time since she became the Widowmaker? (Pre-Talon was the last time she saw them.) How would she react?

_-_ Amelie always had a soft spot for you

-of course, she was married, but she had always cared for you, masking it as friendship

-but after the situation with Talon, and, well, murdering said husband, she hadn’t had much time to dote on you

-she thought of you from time to time, wondering how you were getting on with life, perhaps what you thought had become of her

~~-surely not this~~

-and she  _surely_ did not think you would join Overwatch after Amelie’s supposed kidnapping by Talon, ruthlessly trying to find her

-but Amelie is dead. she died with Gerard. you’d understand, wouldn’t you?

-maybe you’d care for Widowmaker all the same?

-she won’t show it, but she’s conflicted on whether or not she should approach you

-would you even recognize her? after all this time?

-perhaps she owed it to you, since you had taken Gerard’s place in Anti-Talon operations because of her

-she waits patiently for you to come home, gracefully sitting on your sofa

-you walk in the door, looking awfully exhausted

-you barely notice her in your living room until you happen to glance over 

-it’s not long before you make a grab for a kitchen knife, but Widowmaker easily disarms you, the knife sliding across the floor, and you are corned by her

-”do you know who I am?” she asks you

-”of course I do,” your voice is venomous, “you’re Widowmaker, Talon’s sniper.”

-Widowmaker feels an odd pang in her chest, as if her heart rate is beginning to speed up

-the pure hatred in your eyes makes her… upset, uncomfortable, it just makes her  _feel_ bad

-”you know… I wasn’t always this way.”

-”really? what made you decide to join a terrorist organization, then?”

-Widowmaker feels the coldness in her skin melt away for a moment, memories flooding back to her 

-”i used to be a ballet dancer…” she says wistfully, staring into your eyes

-you blink at her, finally really  _looking_ at her

-”Amelie?”


	39. soldier 76 // bother (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello! So i love this blog-- like, a lot-- and I wanted to make a request from your prompt list thing? Could you maybe do prompt 6: “Pretend you never saw that. I can’t stand it when you look so scared.” With wither Soldier: 76 or Reaper?

You walk home from work every day. 

You don’t work on the best side of town, and you don’t live on that side either. There are real creeps out there, always catcalling and whistling and just being absolutely  _disgusting_.

At least Jack thought so.

If you hadn’t noticed, in the past couple of weeks, the harassment you’d get on the way to work, on the way home, and even  _at_ work has lessened. That man on the corner of the street suddenly gone, the guy that comes in every day stops showing up. You’re more grateful than uneasy of the disappearance of this strange men.

Jack just wants you to live  _comfortably_ , it’s what you deserve. He’s gone into your workplace a few times, always smiling at you and wishing you a wonderful day. You even knew him by name! 

Then a new sleazeball starts hanging around. He’s always bugging you at work, and even has the audacity to follow you home! Disgusting. 

And tonight, Jack has decided that his actions are punishable. 

Just as the guy is about to walk in toward the end of your shift, Jack snatches him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him into a nearby alleyway. 

Of course, Jack is armed, but he’s going to take more satisfaction in beating the actual  _shit_ out of this scumbag. The guy’s nose is decimated under Jack’s fists, as well as his teeth. 

And by the time you walk into the alley to see what all the noise was, the guy is dead. 

Jack hears you gasp at the end of the alley, hands over your mouth. He looks up, and he doesn’t even have the time to hide his face, recognition blazes through your eyes.

And you even further confirm it by calling his name. “Jack?”

Jack pulls himself from the man, walking towards you, bloody hands at his sides.

“Can we…” he starts, byt brings his forearm to wipe his face. “Can you just… just…  **pretend you never saw that. I can’t stand it when you look so scared**.”

You’re paralyzed, eyes trained on the bloody mess Jack had left that man. The man… who  _was_ your lover… who was supposed to walk you home tonight… just as usual…

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Jack embraces you. “He won’t bother you anymore.”   


	40. jesse mccree // headcanons for sad reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you do headcanons for yandere Jesse McCree, where he's kidnaped his s/o? and the s/o doesn't really fight him, or reject him, but she's just really sad, and cries a lot? or something like that? i love your writing!

-honestly, you make Jesse feel  _awful_

-awful because he hates seeing you so sad

-and also because he kinda likes seeing you so distraught

-very conflicting

-at first, he tries to reassure you

-“y’dont have to cry no more, honey. i’ve got you.”

-even though he takes a special pride in making you feel something so s _trongly_

-but after a while… he probably gets  _annoyed_

-”can’t ya just quit your whinin’ for one second?”

-this only makes you, understandably, cry more

-it’s kind of a turn off when he’s just trying to hold you and all you do is  _sob_ and shake

-he can’t see the bright side of things. you’re not resisting, you let him pretty much walk over you, and you’re not a brat

-he probably takes to physical violence in an attempt to make you  _stop_

-but now the turmoil of him basically beating you  _and_ being kidnapped? you are a mess, crying harder

-Jesse doesn’t know what to do

-in the times where you’re not crying, you’re silent, looking extremely depressed

-he’s not very sure which one he prefers

-he just wants you to be happy

-but he’s not very sure if he wants to make that sacrifice


	41. overhaul // all for you (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: How about Overhaul with 16?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16\. “This is your mess. It’s only right that you thank me for cleaning it up.”
> 
> tw: blood + gore stuff

_You thought_  you had escaped him.  _You thought_ it was all over.  _You thought_ you’d never see him again.

How wrong you were.

_You should have known_  he would find you.  _You should have known_ that he’d never let you go.  _You should have known_  that this would happen. 

You flinch with every scream that erupts outside your room. You’re stuck in the corner, hands pressed over your ears, trying to block those  _blood curdling_ shrieks out. 

You know it’s him. It’s Chisaki. No one else would go through all of this for you. 

No one else would murder countless heroes for you. Those same heroes that rescued you from him, those same heroes that had sworn to protect you. It made you wish that you had never taken their hands. They would all be alive if you had never opened your mouth.

The door swings open, light pouring into the dark room. You pull your body closer to the wall, eyes closed.  _If you don’t see him, it’s not really him, it’s not real–_

“There you are.” You can’t mistake that voice. It’s him.

Yet, you continue to let your eyes be closed, your hands covering your ears. 

“Did you miss me?” He’s as monotone as always, and you can tell he’s turned the lights on. 

You don’t answer.

“Open your eyes.” 

You don’t obey.

“Look at me.”

You try to pretend that he’s not there. It’s all just a dream…

“I said,  _look at me!”_

Hesitantly, you raise your head, eyes squinting in the harsh light. He looks the same as he did before, minus the blood that is coating his mask and clothes.

“ _Look_ at how  _dirty_ you’ve made me.” His golden eyes are set ablaze. “ _Look_ at what you’ve done to me.”

You’re trembling, eyes burning with tears. He’s towering over your spot on the ground, blood dripping off of his mask and onto the floor in front of you. His chest is rising and falling rapidly, and he’s just  _seething_.

“Look how angry you’ve made me.” A gloved hand raps at the side of his mask, in an effort to calm himself. “Come here.” He offers his opposite, a clean, unclothed hand. 

You gulp, unsure of his intentions. He waves his hand at you, impatiently waiting for you. “You know what my hands are capable of,” he tells you, “so I suggest you take it.”

Slowly, your hand finds his. He rubs his thumb over your knuckles, tender and gentle. Then, he yanks you to your feet, the grip on your hand almost enough to break bones. You squawk in pain as he drags you to the hall, to lead you away. 

You nearly vomit at the sight of the hallway. Blood is splattered onto the walls, belonging to heroes. There was nothing left of them except for that, Chisaki had eradicated them all. 

You put your other hand over your mouth, feeling downright sick at how he had killed these people… all for  _you_. 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” he says over his shoulder, “ **This is your mess. It’s only right that you thank me for cleaning it up.** ”


	42. moira o'deorain // mess (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: After I read that you listed Moira as being one of the yanderes to use sex as punishment, I can't get the thought from my mind. Could you maybe do Moira punishing her captive asexual pet by chance?

**tw: nsfw, noncon**

“Very stubborn, aren’t you?”

You don’t look her in her eyes, staring at the floor. You already know what’s coming, and there is no way to prepare for it. You’re already on the bed, sitting cross legged in the middle.

“I’m sure you knew the consequences when you tried to escape, my pet.” She circles you, heels of her shoes clicking against the floor. 

You close your eyes, wishing you were anywhere else than in this  _dungeon_ with Moira. 

She stops in front of you. “I thought you would have learned your lesson, but obviously you haven’t.” Her hands grabs your jaw, forcing you to open your eyes. “And I will punish you as many times as I need to in order to make myself clear.”

“Please, Moira…” you try as she lets go of your face. “I’m… I’m tired…”

“You should have thought about that  _before_ you tried to leave me, dear.” She climbs onto the mattress, pushing you back. You can only stare at the ceiling as her hands run over your body, her lips hovering above your own. 

Your body is stiff under her touch, and you move your head to avoid her mouth. It doesn’t deter her, however, as her teeth nip at your neck, eager to leave marks. Your hands clench into the sheets as she leaves painful bites, sure to bruise and perhaps scar.

Her hands reach the waistband of your pants, and you uncomfortably shift, pressing your legs together. 

“Don’t be shy, sweetheart,” she coos, “You know I will take  _good_ care of you.”

She laughs at your expression of discomfort, pale hand reaching under your pants to your underwear. You can only squirm as she rubs over your core, her eyes desperately searching yours for a reaction. 

You can only look away, not wanting to give in. Moira always got her way, and she always took a special pleasure in getting it. You learned quick that she liked to hear your pleads for her to  _stop_ , so now you tried to be unresponsive as possible.

Her fingers find themselves around your underwear and inside you. It feels foreign and  _wrong_ , but it never stays that way for long. You just hope she gets bored soon. 

“So very stubborn…” her long fingers reach as deep as they can go. Your face scrunches as she drags on your not very well lubricated hole. “Don’t act like you don’t like it, my sweet.”

You wish you  _did_ like it, but right now it just feels awkward. Her thumb is mashing on your clit in an attempt to get you wet, but you just feel tense. You stay quiet, trying to wait it out. 

But Moira is patient. She drives her fingers into you until it brings a semblance of pleasure, until she slicks you up real nice.

Moira isn’t going to stop until you’re an absolute  _mess_. 


	43. hanzo shimada // coincidence (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I love your yandere stories they’re so good! Especially with Hanzo and was wondering if you could maybe write a fic with a male s/o being pinned against a wall by Hanzo and be forcefully kissed by him resulting reader to bite him and slap him :>

The way he looked at you made you shake.

His eyes were so dark, so  _intense_ , and when focused on you… it made you nervous. Why was he looking at you like that? Did you offend his alpha male status? You weren’t looking for any trouble, and you surely weren’t looking to get into a fight with Hanzo. He looked like he could kill you with one punch. 

Finally, you had reached your maximum discomfort for the night, leaving the bar to go home. As you walked out the door, you looked over your shoulder, seeing Hanzo saying goodbye to his friends.

You walked quickly in the night, hoping that it was pure coincidence that Hanzo decided to leave  _right after you_. Coincidence. 

You’re nearly home to your apartment when you get pulled into an alleyway. 

In the dim light, you can barely see your perpetrator’s face. You try to throw punches and kicks to get out of their grasp, desperate to just get  _home_. It isn’t until you hear a deep grunt that you stop. That sounds oddly familiar.

As if by coincidence, the moonlight shines on his face just right, revealing himself to you. You swallow thickly, not even able to guess what he’s about to do to you. He was part of that mafia thing, right? He can probably kill you and no one would find out–

But he does what you least expect, pressing his lips against yours. You’re so shocked, you don’t even register what’s really going on. His tongue is in your mouth, feeling the inside of your cheeks. His hands are holding you by the collar of the shirt, pressing you against the wall. 

After a minute of him smashing his face against yours, you finally process the situation. You have to get out of here. As his tongue enters between your teeth, you bite down. He pulls back, blood already spilling from his lips. His gaze isn’t as intense as before, more confused and troubled.

You take that moment to slap him across the face, stumbling to get out of the alleyway. Disoriented, you can barely make it to street lamp before you fall. His hand is immediately on your ankle, dragging you back. 

Your hands scrape against gravel, as well as your face. Hanzo turns you around to get a better look at you, blood in his beard. You’re breathing heavily, hands in front of you to avoid getting jabbed in the throat by him. 

But all he does is kiss you again. 


	44. gabriel reyes, reaper // headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Do you have opinions about how yandere gabriel reyes from blackwatch would be different from yandere reaper? How would they treat a s/o? Would reaper be more cruel, or more desperate for you to care about him? Just stuff like that.

**Gabriel**

-Gabriel cares about you, and he wants you to care about him

-he probably won’t kidnap you straight away, but he does like you to be close

-if you’re in Blackwatch, prepare to be by his side at all times

-Gabriel is very soft and just wants the best for you, even if you don’t  _think_ it’s the best for you

-he wants to keep you safe, your safety is his top priority

-so he would never hurt you, at least never  _intentionally_ hurt you

-when he does eventually kidnap you, he’ll make it his duty that you never have to lift a finger again in your life

-your environment is clean, and whatever Gabriel can do for you, he does

-need more blankets? pillows? he’s got it

-hungry? do you want something in particular? he’s on it

-the only thing you’ll have to deal with is being alone for most of the day, and perhaps days on end

-but he always makes sure that you’re well taken care of

**Reaper**  

-Reaper, on the other hand…

-he is more cruel

-he tries to act like he doesn’t really care about you, but if he didn’t he wouldn’t  have kept you around for this long

-he likes to use his abilities and assets to keep you in check

-he can be lurking in the shadows, watching you at any moment

-if you get a little out of control, his claws are at your throat in an instant

-when kidnapped, and trust me that happens very early on in your “relationship”, you are stuck in a cold, dark basement

-the mattress doesn’t even have a sheet on it, and you don’t get the luxury of a pillow, either

-if Reaper is gone for a while, you don’t really have the resources to take care of yourself

-you have to depend on him for everything

-food, water, clothes… and he barely brings any of those in

-he loves you, in his own twisted way, but you have to know that there are other priorities in his life


	45. mccree, jack, gabriel // headcanons for tall reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: How would Jack/Gabe and McCree all react to an SO who is tall/taller than them. Like a thin fem 6'0 s/o? Do you think that it would bring out insecurities? I'm pretty sure Jesse is cannon like 5'9

**Jack**

-it bothers him

-he doesn’t like to look up at you

-though, he never voices it

-it makes him feel small and insignificant if you tower over him

**Gabriel**

-i think as himself and Reaper, he doesn’t really mind

-as Gabriel, he finds it kind of cute that you’re so tall 

-as Reaper, he really couldn’t care less, he doesn’t really see you standing so tall after he’s through with you

**McCree**

-for sure brings out some insecurities in Jesse

-he’s old fashioned in a way, believing the man should  _always_ be taller in the relationship

-that’s why he finds that you look better on your knees


	46. soldier 76 + mercy // home (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: 22. “Our love comes first. Everything else is secondary.” with Poly! Mercy/Soldier76 and a recently kidnapped s/o?

When you come to, you think you’ve died.

Everything is white and blurry, and your body feels heavy. You turn on your side, closing your eyes again, but the light of the place you’re in is too harsh to allow you back to sleep.

“You’re awake!” A familiar voice rings throughout the room.

You look over, seeing Angela. “Where am I…?” You mumble, mouth feeling full of cotton. 

“Don’t worry, you’re safe,” she smiles. “Jack will be home any minute.”

You think that perhaps what she says makes sense, but your foggy brain can’t comprehend it. Home? This looked like a hospital room.

“What… happened?”

“The drugs are leaving your system.” The back of her hand finds your forehead. “You’ll probably feel a little sick for the rest of the day, but you’ll be fine!” She’s so cheerful.

You can only look at her, confused. What drugs? What happened to you?

The door opens, revealing Commander Morrison. He smiles at both of you, coming to sit at your bedside. 

“Commander?” You squint at him. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be awake so soon.” He tells you. 

You can only look between the both of them, wondering how they could both be acting so  _normal_. What happened? What was going on? This didn’t feel right.

“Where am I?” You ask again.

“I told you, silly, you’re home.” Angela waves you off, laughing. 

Jack smiles nervously. “Angela, can you grab us some water, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course!” She comes by to kiss his cheek, grins at you, and leaves.

“Commander, what’s going on?” You ask immediately. “Where am I?”

“There’s no easy way to say this…”

You’re worried there must be seriously wrong with you. Are you dying?

“But… um… you’re… living with us now.”

“Living with you?”

“Yes… Angela thought it would be best if we took you out of Overwatch, out of it all, and brought you home.” He scratches the back of his neck. “It puts her–it puts  _us_ – more at peace.”

You shake your head, smiling dazedly. “What do you mean…  _out_ of Overwatch?”

“This isn’t…” he sighs. “You’ve… well… Overwatch thinks you’re dead.”

You can only stare, trying to laugh. “This is a joke.”

Jack’s solemn gaze assures you that this is  _not a joke_. 

“Oh… so you’re saying that you guys have kidnapped me, is that it?” You try.

“I mean… in technical terms…”

Your face falls. “But… what about… my life? Overwatch? My family? They all think I’m dead!”

“Don’t worry about that.” His hand reaches out to take yours. “ **Our love comes first. Everything else is secondary**.”

Angela comes back, two glasses of water in her hands. “Here you go.” She hands yours to you first, then Jack. “Drink up.” she nods. 

You take a nervous sip, staring straight ahead of you. This can’t be right…  _this can’t be right._

But you don’t have much time to ponder the thought when whatever Angela put in your water knocks you out. 

 


	47. genji shimada // captive!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Henlo, could you write something where yandere!Genji's s/o 'escapes', only to be found outside napping in the sunlight with all of their restraints still on?

-Genji nearly loses his mind

-your bed is empty, restraints gone

-he checks everywhere in the house for you

-under the bed, the closet, the bathroom

-behind the couch, under a table

-that pile of blankets? maybe you’re under them?

-when he can’t find you anywhere within the house his panic to turns to rage

-you must have escaped, it only made sense

-he stalks outside, seething 

-you couldn’t have gotten far

-the house he’s kept you in is pretty secluded, so he’ll probably find you before you can reach anyone

-but before Genji himself can get very far, he spots you

-you look like an angel of some sort, napping in the garden

-you had broken some of your restraints, but they were still on, just enough for you to find your way out here

-Genji takes a moment to meditate and calm himself before approaching you

-he sits beside your sleeping form, letting his fingers run through your hair

-when you wake, he’s not sure if he should punish or reward you

-he pushes the thought from his mind as you stir, eyes opening to see him

-”Genji?” You call in your sleepy voice

-”Sleep well, my dear?”


	48. reaper // intricate (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: “See? It’s not as uncomfortable as it could be, right?” With Reaper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t really want to take an explicit nsfw approach to this, especially because it wasn’t really asked for, so i hope this situation still makes sense lol. sorry it’s a little short!

You feel like you might pass out. 

He’s everywhere. He’s the silence in the cellar, the air you’re breathing in, and the hands binding yours together. 

You’re suspended from the ceiling, blood rushing to your head. The ropes are burning into your skin, cutting off circulation. Gabriel... no, this...  _Reaper_ is very intricate with his patterns, as if he’s practiced. 

Every once in a while, his clawed gloves nick your skin. You can feel blood dripping down your body in small streams. You don’t know what the purpose in this is. Is it for him to have easier access to you? A new hobby he’s picked up?

“There,” he says. The Reaper steps back, taking you in. You feel so exposed, nearly naked and tied in an awkward position. “ **See? It’s not as uncomfortable as it could be, right**?”

You can only moan in response, feeling like your head will explode at any minute. Reaper admires the work he’s made of you, even taking his mask off to soak it in. You can’t even glare at him, your eyes hurt to look up that far. 

“Don’t be afraid.” He crouches to look at your face. “I’ll take you down after I’m finished with you.”


	49. widowmaker // vixen (nsfw scenario w male reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: request: I am not sure this allow or not but can I request a pregnancy Widowmaker x reader nsfw fic please? (I read the rules and didn’t spot it beside omegaverse which is wasn’t the topic I am requesting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much!
> 
> i kinda made widowmaker a bit sweet and attempted to use some french pet names, but they probably don’t make sense oops

Vixen.

That was a word you could describe her as. Manipulative, cold,  _vixen_. It wasn’t really her fault, the world had made her that way.  _Talon_ had made her that way. 

Despite the lack of emotion, she seemed to be interested in you. Whether that was… interested in  _killing you_ or interested in being friends or something with you was unclear. 

She was pretty,  _very_ pretty, but you  _thought_ you knew better than to get involved with someone like her. Especially in the work of Talon of all places.

But she had caught your attention. An attractive woman, what could someone like you do? Say no? 

Especially when she’s whispering in your ear about how much she wants you. 

Her cold hands are running down your bare chest, running along the waistband of your pants. You’re looking away from her, face feeling hot. 

“I want you inside me,  _mon cheri_.” One of her dainty, yet deadly, hands rests on your face. A finger finds its place under your chin, turning your head to look at her. “I want your cum,  _mon beau.”_

You can only swallow, staring into her eyes. 

“Do you want to give it to me?”

Your cock is growing harder by the second, throbbing to be inside her. You don’t care about the responsibility, you want to fuck her until you cum. It’s such a primal urge, to see her full and swollen with your seed.

“Yes… yes I do.” You tell her, hips involuntarily rutting against her. She smiles, almost sweet, letting her hands fall to your belt. She stares at you, not once looking down as she unbuckles and unzips your garments. 

Once your cock is free, your realize how hot you’ve become. Your whole body is buzzing and warm, aching for her. She finally lets her eyes trail down to look at you,  _all_ of you. 

Gentle fingers ran down your dick, grasping the base. You bit your lip as she jerked you off. She watched you, almost fascinated. “Does it feel good?” She questions, running a thumb over the head.

“Yes,” you say, breathless. “Ah, come on… let me fuck you already.”

She smirks at your neediness. “Okay,  _mon petit chou.”_

She removes herself from you, removing her clothes. As you watch her, your hand finds your cock, softly stroking. She’s beautiful,  _perfect_. Perfect to fuck a baby into, perfect to carry your child. She’s beautiful,  _yes she is_ , but she’d be even prettier knocked up, don’t you think?

“Very impatient, no?” She climbs on top of you. A lustful hand of yours finds her own body, running over pale, blue skin. You can feel her tense under your touch, and you curiously let your hand ghost over her core. 

Her head tilts, lips parting as you continue to massage her pussy. 

“You’re wet,” you mumble, working fingers inside of her. She’s tight, clenching on your fingers quickly. “I’m gonna fuck you so…”

“So what,  _mon petit chou_?” She lets her thumb run over your lips. “You want to fuck me hard,  _mon chou_?”

“Yes, ma’am,” you smile at her, letting your fingers spread within her. 

“I want you to…” she moans as your stretch her. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Will do.” You took your fingers from her, letting them settle on her hip. 

“And I want you to cum inside me,  _mon cheri_ ,” she whispers to you as she nestles your cock into her. You bite your lip as she settles onto you, her walls clenching around you. 

“Trust me.” You manage to say, voice a bit broken from the pleasure. “I’m gonna fuck a baby into you.” 

A dazed smile appears on her face, but is whisked away as your hips begin to move. She moans, “ _I want it, I want it_.” 

It brings you a special pride to see her like this. She’s so cold on the field, but is begging you for your cum behind closed doors. It’s empowering, to say the least. 

She leans onto you as you thrust up into her, breathing onto your neck, leaving nips and kisses for you. “I want your baby,” she whines. She curses in French as you fuck up into her, eager to give the woman what she wants. 

“You’re gonna be so beautiful…” the words fall from your mouth. “Pregnant and…  _fuck_.” The image makes you harder, imagining how good she’d look. You disregard Talon, you disregard all the responsibility. In the seconds that you spend thrusting into her tight, little cunt, you imagine a normal life. 

“Make me  _cum, mon chou_ ,” she whimpers, her own hips beginning to work on you. “I need it.”

A clumsy hand finds her clit, rubbing and swirling. She’s whining loudly, throwing her head back. God, she’s beautiful. How did you end up under her like this, promising her every ounce of cum you’re good for? 

Her walls are convulsing around your cock, so fucking  _tight_ now, and you can’t handle it for much longer. You can never last very long with her. 

“ _Fuck fuck fuck_ ,” you groan, your thighs feeling tight as your cock  _throbs_ with the need to cum. “I’m gonna cum!”

She looks back down at you, eyes full of lust. Lust for you,  _lust for your seed_. “Cum in me,  _mon-… mon_   _cheri.”_

The way she’s looking at you is enough to stimulate you. Your thighs shake as you cum inside of her, cock pulsing. 

Once it’s all finished, you pull out, some of your seed spilling out. She collapses next to you, face falling back to the emotionless way it once was. Perhaps this is all you'43 good for… to give her what she wants. 


	50. shigaraki tomura // smile (nsfw scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi! If you are still taking requests can you do prompt 11 for Shiggy or Dabi please? maaaybe some nsjw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mm this is a tasty ask, thank you :)) i’ll do shiggy bc of the lack of him on this blog :’) 
> 
> also i didn’t expect for this to turn into a full blown fic oops :0 and kind of the pov changes in the middle (from shigaraki’s to the reader’s because i am mess)
> 
> 11\. “Let me see that pretty smile.” (i almost forgot the prompt oop)
> 
> tw: nsfw, noncon face fucking p much

Tomura couldn’t keep himself still.

He gazed across the room at you, his fingernails digging into his neck. You were just the game store clerk, how hard could it be to buy this one  _stupid_ game?

_Yeah… stupid game… it’s not worth it…_

No! Tomura wasn’t going to let you get in the way of him buying his game. Just because you were… you looked nice, and your skin looked  _nice_ , and yeah Shigaraki didn’t have a very big vocabulary. 

Finally, he goes up to the counter, placing the game in front of you. 

“Hello, did you find everything you were looking for?” You smile, eyes crinkling with it. 

His mind goes blank. To have something so…  _warm_ and  _pretty_ … focused on him? It made his neck  _beg_ to be itched, His own fingers tingling with a need to destroy. 

“Sir?”

He blinks, breathing deeply. “Hmm?” His hand finds its way to rub his jaw, so close to the marred skin of his throat. 

“Did you find everything okay?”

“Uh… yeah.” He brings his hand down, watching your own as you scan the game and type into the register. 

You tell him the amount, and he pays up, careful to keep his cursed hands far from yours. “Have a nice day!” You smile,  _again_. And Shigaraki can’t help but linger for a moment.

“You too…” he says, leaving the store promptly.

Once he gets back to the bar, he feels like he ran a marathon. His heart is racing, and he’s sweating like a dog. He can’t stop from sinking his nails into his neck, opening and creating new wounds. 

The way you smiled at him… that could only mean one thing…

 _You_ had a crush on him! Tomura thought he would never see the day… someone as cute as  _you_  crushing on him! You wouldn’t have to worry, Tomura liked you, too. 

He found himself in the store more often, receiving that beautiful smile that you sent his way. God, you were so  _in love_ with him. Tomura couldn’t wait to take you home. 

And like any good  ~~soon to be~~  boyfriend, he wanted to go on dates with you! Of course, you weren’t always aware of his presence… whether you were out on the town and he’d idly follow, or you were at home watching movies while he peeked through the window. 

All of this… it wasn’t  _stalking,_ no… of course not! You guys were both  _in love,_ so it didn’t count. 

But anyway, all of this  _information collecting_ led to great conversations with you at your job. He would mention a movie he wanted to see, and you’d reveal that one is your favorite! Crazy, right? 

You guys were doing  _so well_ … until you just  _had_ to ruin it all. 

You’d just let  _anyone_ see that smile, wouldn’t you? Like a fucking  _whore_ would. You were just trying to make him jealous! That was it, that had to be it! Tomura had to let you know that… it was  _not okay_ to do stuff like this to him. He’d forgive you this time, you didn’t know any better!

As he comes to the register once again, he fights the burning impulse to scratch at his neck until he’s satisfied. He places a game on the counter, one that didn’t really even look that good, but he wanted to see you. He  _needed_ to. 

“Hi Tomura!” You greet him, grin nice and wide. “It’s good to see you again! Will this be all?”

“Actually…” his throat feels dry, and his hoodie is getting uncomfortably warm. “There  _is_ something I want to ask you.”

You lean toward him, eyebrows raised, so  _interested_ in what he had to say. “Yes?”

“I was wondering,” he tries to keep his voice even, “I was wondering if you’d… like to go out sometime.” 

You balance back, looking a bit flustered. “Um…”

He’s staring at his feet, trying to calm his nerves. 

“I mean…” you exhale. “I’m sorry, Tomura… It just… It feels unprofessional.” 

He doesn’t look back up at you, feeling his heart ache in his rib cage. “I see.”

“I’m sorry,” you repeat. “I’ll help you check out this game–”

“Forget it.” His hands are in his pockets, balled into fists. “I wasn’t really interested in it, anyway.” 

Shigaraki sulks back to the bar, letting Kurogiri make a few drinks for him. 

How could you have rejected him? Didn’t you love him? Was Tomura wrong?

No,  _no_. That could not be it. You were…. you were just  _nervous_ , a little stubborn. You wanted him,  _yes_ , you wanted him, but you didn’t want to admit it! That was it. 

After a few drinks, he found himself stumbling out the door again, heading toward the shop you worked at. This was around the time you got off, so he was bound to run into you. 

When he sees you, rage and confusion simmer in his chest. He calls out your name, causing you to turn.

“Oh, Tomura?” Your smile is still bright, even in the dim light of the streetlamps. 

“Hey…” he’s breathing heavily.

“Are you okay?” You ask him, taking a closer look at him. 

“I’m perfect…” he rasps. “I’m perfect now.” 

He didn’t plan for this to happen, not like this. He was a little buzzed, a little psychotic, but it would have happened eventually. 

His hand shoots out to grasp your wrist, skillfully lifting a finger up.

“Tomura!” You gasp, eyes narrowing in confusion, quickly trying to pull away in surprise.

He yanks you in closer. “I wouldn’t try to fight me if I were you…” the smell of alcohol on his breath is beginning to dull, yet is still present. “I get all five fingers on you… and you’re nothing but dust under my hand.”

“What?” You eye him nervously. “No...”

“It’s my Quirk,” he grins at you. 

You shake your head in disbelief. “No... Tomura... just let me go.”

WIth his free hand, he reaches to grasp your name tag. You flinch as he pulls it from you, letting it dissolve to ash. He raises his brows at you, almost asking  _do you believe me now?_

You can only swallow nervously, eyes darting back to his and what was once your name tag.  ~~( _Did he really have to destroy that? It was personalized and everything!_ )~~

“Come on, let’s go...” He begins to pull you in the direction of the bar.

“Where are... where are you taking me?” You stumble behind him, fear beginning to settle in.

“Home.” He simply states, an almost cutesy grin plastered on his face. 

You don’t ask anymore questions, now just trying to scheme yourself out of this. You could try to knock him out somehow, try to run away, but the risk of being put under that Quirk of his... it could  _kill you._ And the whole point of trying to escape was not dying. 

He stops suddenly, and you run into him. “When we go in...” he refers to the dark building in front of you. “Don’t say a word.” 

You can’t imagine who else could be living in this place. It looked abandoned. 

But when you enter, you see a rather dim bar. There is...  _a man?_ behind the counter. He’s made up of smoke, purple and dark. “Shigaraki...” The smoke starts, before yellow eyes center on you. “You’ve brought a friend?” 

“Yes, Kurogiri.” Tomura says quickly as he drags you through. “We’re going upstairs. Don’t interrupt us.”

You try to say  _help me_ with your eyes, but the mist of a man either doesn’t recognize it or doesn’t care. He watches, maybe skeptical, as Tomura brings you through a door and up a flight of stairs. 

He reaches a door, cautiously opening it with a few fingers. He doesn’t even turn the light on as he shoves you inside, letting you shuffle to the middle of the room. 

“Tomura, listen--” you start, but he doesn’t let you finish. His dried, chapped lips are on yours. Before you can try to pull away, a menacing hand settles itself on your neck. 

The only light in the room comes from a computer screen on his desk. The only sound you can hear is the rattle of an old, dingy fan. You try to focus on anything but the way his tongue fits into your mouth. 

You’re tempted to bite, but he pulls away before you get the chance. You remain silent, trying to work out your best chance for survival. Fight? Be compliant?

“So cute...” he admires you. “I knew you loved me all along.”

You don’t say anything, not trying to gain another finger on your neck. 

“There’s no need to be shy anymore...” he’s grinning manically. “Say it.”

“Wha...?” You feel tears in your eyes.

“Say it. Say you love me.”

You’re crying now, in fear for your life. Do you do what he wants and lose your pride? Or do you fight him and lose your life?

“Don’t be shy now, honey...” he’s bouncing on his feet. “Say it.”

“Tomura...” your voice is broken. “I...”  _I don’t even know you_.

The grip on your throat tightens, pinky finger threateningly close to your skin. “Just say it.” He whispers, staring into your eyes, into your  _soul._

“I...” your hands begin to rise to his wrist. “I love... you.” 

His fingers pull back and he smiles widely. “That wasn’t too hard, now, was it?” His voice is sickeningly sweet, and so is his grin. “I love you, too. And since we’re  _so_ in love...”

He seems shy himself... the shy guy that always came into the store...

His hand reaches for yours, softly taking it, pinky outstretched safely. “We should do like lovers do... it’s only right.” 

He steps back, sitting on his mattress. You’re still standing, now looking down at him. You can manage to see the outline of his hardening cock in his pants in the artificial light.

He pulls you down to your knees, and you’re nestled between his knees. You can feel the tears beginning to break out, rolling down your face. 

“Do you love me that much?” He coos. “You’re crying?” 

You look away, humiliated. How could he ever be under the impression that you loved him? You’d only seen him five times in your entire life. 

“I want you so bad right now...” he goes on, eyes growing darker. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted... every time I see you...” 

You close your eyes, praying for this to be over. Maybe that Kurogiri guy would call the cops. Maybe.

“Hey, are you even listening?”

He’s tilting his head at you, finger and thumb grasping your jaw. 

“Don’t you want to take care of me?” He sounds almost sad. “I’d do the same for you, because I’m a good boyfriend.”

You want to spit in his face, but the chance of survival after that was a hard zero. You’d have to... you’d have to suck him off to even think about getting out of here unharmed. 

Your hands reach to pulls his pants down. He lifts his hips, and you pull both his pants and underwear in one swipe. He must have been waiting for this, dick slapping up quickly. He’s on the long side, and it makes you nervous for what will come next. 

You take in a deep breath, letting your shaky hands come up to stroke him. He leans back a bit, watching as you play with him. You don’t really know what you’re doing, just wanting to make him feel good, to please him and get on your way. 

“Use your mouth...” he whines. “I want to feel it.”

You cringe as you part your lips, letting him in between them. You try not to take too much, afraid of what he might do. But none of that mattered, because his hand is on the back of your head in an instant and forcing you as far as you can go. You choke around him, hands coming to grasp at his thighs. 

“Your fucking...” he groans. “Your throat. Feels so  _tight_. This is... is  _so much_ better.” 

You continue to gag around him, trying to pull off, but his hand is forceful and dangerous. “I told...” he stops to laugh. “I told myself I’d go easy on you... but... I can’t control myself around you, y’know?”

His hips start to thrust up, fucking into your throat. You feel hot tears drip from your eyes at his intrusion, continuing to convulse from the feeling. His cock is rubbing against the inside of your throat, feeling so  _foreign_. 

He’s moaning, brittle and needy as he fucks your mouth. He’s whispering and whining about how  _good_ it is. It makes you sick, and you’d throw up if he would just give you a break.

“Perfect, perfect,” he moans. “You’re perfect.  _Fuck_.”

He continues to abuse your throat for his pleasure, varying from slow, deep thrusts, to frantic paces. You just want this to be over. For someone who lives like this... you’d expect him to finish quicker. 

“So... so  _pretty_...” he tells you, staring into your swollen eyes. “So pretty like this. For me, all for me.” 

You feel like your eyes might bulge out of your skull. Between the gagging and cock intruding your throat, you were developing a throbbing headache. Tomura just kept  _pushing_ and  _pushing_ and  _pushing_  his way in and out, all for his pleasure. 

“You’re so good,” he groans. “I’m gonna...”

You close your eyes, bracing yourself as he pulls out from your throat, hand reaching his dick. He shoves himself in the pocket of your cheek, hand stroking his base as he spills hot, thick cum into your mouth. 

He pulls back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, panting. You let his cum drip from your mouth like drool, throat abused and head pounding. 

“Don’t look so depressed...” he brings a hand to pat your cheek. “ **Let me see that pretty smile**.”


	51. junkrat // headcanons for mute reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: What about a mute reader? They never ask for anything, they don't complain, beg, or any of that. Regardless of the situation (forced intimacy, violence or sexual advances) most noise they do make are scarce grunts and groans. Whether it be for a "good" reason, (childhood trauma) or a "bad" reason, (to make their kidnapper mad), how would the yandere of your choosing react to someone who is perfectly silent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m gonna choose Junkrat for this one because I think it would be... an odd situation, to say the least lol. thank you for the request!

-if you’re mute because of some past experiences, you are honestly perfect for Junkrat

-not in a “glad you have issues” kind of way... but like “glad that you don’t talk that much” kind of way

-it never occurs to Junkrat that something bad could have happened to you, anyway, because he’s... kind of an idiot

-he’ll tell you all his plans, just go on rants and tangents about everything and you just listen! or at least pretend to, he can’t quiz you on it anyway (not that he remembers much of what he just said)

-it’s much easier when he’s having his way with you and you don’t scream or cry, it’s just a nice change of pace

-obviously, he does better with more compliant and quiet people, as shown in his friendship with the reserved Roadhog

-meanwhile, if you’re just... not talking to him, forcing yourself to be mute... that’s a different story

-he likes your voice! he wants to hear it! it’s part of you and he wants it

-Junkrat will go as far as torture to get a sound out of you, even a little plea

-he honestly thinks it’s funny that you’re trying to play hard to get like this

-he tries anything and everything to get a verbal reaction from you

-he even goes as far to intentionally be a dumbass in hopes that you’ll berate him


	52. jesse mccree // help (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Oh shoot! it is mine! The first part was about the reader during their recovery from their broken hands/wrists. They have to ask McCree to help them out with a lot of things, because he'd 'forget' to intentionally increase their dependency on him. They grow depressed and have a break down- then that's where the 2nd part starts. (PART TWO)) One day, the captive completely breaks down, sobbing near uncontrollably, their depressing having been built for a long, long while. McCree walks in on this and offers a shoulder, which the captive reluctantly accepts, blindly wrapping their arms into his cold embrace. He preys off their weakness, and decides to take a broken S/O to bed that night. They fight valliantly, broken wrists and all, but are promptly tied to the bed while McCree has his way. Gender Neutral!Reader please.

“Need some help there?”

You flinch, looking away from your task of trying to put a shirt on. “You said you wouldn’t look!” You glare at him. 

“Yeah, but y’look like you’re strugglin’... lemme just help ya.” 

He doesn’t give you a choice, getting the collar of the shirt of your neck. You’re fuming as he instructs you to put your arms through the sleeves, slipping it onto your body. “There ya go,” he smiles triumphantly. “I’ll go see what we have for breakfast today.”

And then he’s gone. You almost wish he’d never come back. 

But your hands.  _Stupid hands. Stupid wrists._ They were useless,  _you_ were useless. Jesse had put them into makeshift splints. The very same man who broke them advised you to try not to move them much, it might mess up the healing process. 

But he was right. You learned your lesson. You’d never try to escape again. 

You could only stare at them, oddly bent and bruised. They hurt like hell for the first week, but eventually dulled to a permanent numbness. If you ever got out of here... there would probably be nothing that any doctor could do for you. 

“Sweetheart, c’mere!” he calls. 

You sigh, standing up to walk out of the room. Unfortunately, you find the bedroom door closed. You attempt to push it open with your shoulder, but it’s sealed. You try to get the knob to twist in your elbow, but it’s of no use. 

You press your forehead against the door. “Jesse,” you say, probably too quiet for him to hear. “Jesse!”

You hear his heavy footsteps on the other side of the door. “Darlin’?”

“Can you...” you feel humiliated. “Can you open the door?”

“Oh, of course!” 

The door opens.

“I’m sorry, dear, must’ve forgot that...” his eyes glance down at your mangled wrists. “But that don’t matter. Come see what we have for breakfast ‘ere.”

Everyday was the same. You woke up in the morning, and if he wasn’t in bed, you’d call for him. He’d help you open doors that he just  _happened_ to forget to leave open. He’d watch you uselessly try to use your hands to eat, and always ask  _need some help there?_ He even had to help you in the restroom. It was all so  _humiliating_. You felt more trapped than ever. 

He never left you alone. Whatever he did before that made him leave was never mentioned again... if he ever truly  _did_ leave...  

He was always there. There to forget about the doors, to forget that you couldn’t feed yourself, to forget that you couldn’t do a  _damn thing_. And then laugh and help you like he wasn’t the one that did this to you. 

“You okay, hun?” He asks you one day, both of you sitting at the dinner table. 

You stare at the food you haven’t touched, that you  _can’t_ touch. “Just not hungry.” You say. “I... I actually don’t feel so good.”

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He looks over at you, concerned.

“I’m just... tired, Jesse.” You try to smile at him. “I think I need to go take a nap.”

“Okay...” he sits back in his chair. You stand, walking to your room. Thankfully, he’s left the door open this time. 

You manage to close it as you walk in, sitting on the bed. Your eyes fall on your wrists, limp at your sides. You’ve lost everything. Your pride, dignity... your life...  _everything_. He took it from you. He stole you from your world, and continues to just  _take take take_... 

You’re crying before you know it, not even able to sob into your hands. Hands that hurt  _all the fucking time,_ hands that you’ve learned to block out the pain from. Hands that don’t work. 

A soft rapping at the door breaks you from your sobbing for a moment. 

“Baby?” He calls through the door. “You okay?”

You try to muffle your cries into your elbow, hoping he would just leave you alone. But he doesn’t. He  _never_ does. 

The door opens, creaking as he peeks in. “Oh, honey...” he comes to your side, quickly putting an arm around your shoulders. You tense, wanting to be  _anywhere_ else but his embrace. “Don’t be afraid... just tell me what’s wrong.”

You can’t even speak because your sobs are stealing the air from you. You just accept his presence for a moment, leaning into him to cry into his chest. He wraps his other arm around you, pulling you closer. 

“It’s gonna be okay, darlin’...” he whispers. “Don’t you worry.”

It feels good to accept him... just this once. You’ve been fighting him for so long...  _hating_ him for so long... 

“Don’t cry,” he mumbles as he kisses your forehead. “You’re okay, you’re okay.” 

You manage to stop your hiccuping sobs. Everything throbs numbly; your head, your hands. But it feels good. Jesse is warm and he just  _loves you,_ doesn’t he? Maybe you should stop trying to be difficult... he just wanted you to be safe, right? 

You tense as his hands move, reaching the small of your back. 

“Jesse,” you exhale, breathing uneven. 

“Don’t worry, baby...” he drawls in your ear. “I’ll take care of you, don’t you worry.”

His mouth is on your jaw, kissing and nipping. Your hands are shaking with the need to do something,  _anything,_ even in their stagnant state. “Jesse,” your voice grows frantic, his last warning. 

“Don’t freak out, honey,” he pulls back from you. “It’ll be over quick, just--”

You swing your limp hand at him, hitting him at his cheekbone. His head snaps back, and you scramble to get out of his grasp. You fall to the floor, feeling your hand burn with hot pain. You go to the door, which he just  _happened_ to leave open. 

You can’t even push the door open a bit before he’s dragging you back by your ankle, thumb pressing right at your Achilles tendon. You scream as he throws your onto the bed, pinning you under his weight. 

Your hands flail, and despite how much they hurt, you throw them at his chest and face. Jesse even struggles to get them in his grasp. 

“You just  _hate_ me, don’t you?” He growls as he manages to grasp your palms. You moan in pain as he squeezes them. “I do  _everything_ for you, and it ain’t never enough, is it?  _Is it_?” 

He looks and sounds desperate, searching your eyes for  _something_. 

“I never wanted to have to do this...” he lets go of your hand to reach in the bedside drawer. You don’t have the strength even keep your hand up, letting it fall painfully on the mattress. 

From the drawer, he pulls out a pair of handcuffs. You begin to cry again at the sight of them. Roughly, he turns you on your side, forcing your hands behind your back into an uncomfortable position, before cuffing them together.

Back on your back, both yours and his weight is crushing your hands beneath your body, and you can only wail. 

“Wanted to do this since I did that to ya,” he grinning. “Just love the way y’scream, sweetheart.” 


	53. blackwatch boys// headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: This blog is the best thing in the world! Is there any chance you could do a fic about the blackwatch boys all sharing a s/o? Like, how would they go about taking her, how would they treat her, ect.

**sfw**

-it’s like a mission to them 

-of course, Gabriel is the one in charge

-he devises the plan with Genji on how exactly they’re going to kidnap you and leave no evidence behind

-if it was McCree’s way, he’d just throw a sack over your head and take you home

-but Gabriel and Genji want it to be  _perfect_

-as if you just... disappeared 

-it makes more sense if Genji is the one who extracts you from your home, as he is a  _ninja_

-Gabriel and Jesse are the lookout as Genji sneaks into your house, secretly drugging your beverages and waiting for you to pass out in your living room. 

-and that’s how they get you home

-when you wake up, you discover you’re in some bunker with some weird military dudes 

-after the initial...  _i’m kidnapped help me!_ phase... and you just kind of accept your situation at the moment, things aren’t too bad

-around the others, Gabriel acts like he doesn’t really care and just treats you like he’d treat any other soldier

-but when you’re alone with him, he’s sweet and kind, always giving you a smile

-McCree is  _definitely_ the flirt of the three

-he teases you and touches you  _all the time_

-it honestly kind of bugs the other two, but that’s Jesse for you

-Genji just likes to spend time with you, whether it’s the two of you or with everyone... he’s not picky

-he likes to sit next to you, usually silent 

-and he likes to touch you... maybe not as  _touchy feely_ as McCree

-he just considers it a way to bond with you since he feels he’s not himself anymore 

-all together, you’re all kind of like a little family

**nsfw**

-at first, they all take you individually

-Gabriel was the first to get to you

-it was kind of a territorial thing

-he doesn’t like to make very much noise, nothing exaggerated

-McCree on the other hand...

-when he’s having his way with you, he likes it loud

-particularly to piss Gabriel off because he’s an asshole like that 

-he doesn’t care whether you’re screaming in pleasure or pain, he just makes sure everyone can hear you

-Genji is the last to get to you

-he actually doesn’t really try to force or push anything on you, kind of letting you come to him

-he’s part robot now, so he doesn’t really have the same needs and impulses as the other men

-after a while, they’ve all spent so much time together with you that they don’t mind doing it together

-they’ll do anything from just watching each other fuck you, to spit roasting, all that good stuff

-every once in a while Gabriel will have to tell McCree to not be so rough with you

~~-McCree responds with fucking you the next day (extra loud, of course)~~

-after they’re all done, it’s either Gabriel or Genji taking care of you

-usually Genji

-they’ll get you some water and a towel, whatever you need

-McCree just kind of bounces to go get a drink or smth

-if Gabriel doesn’t offer you anything, he usually leaves and passes out somewhere

-Genji will stay with you if you want him to, talking to you about whatever you want  ~~(bc he’s a good boy)~~

-it all kind of balances out at the end of the day, you’re not sure you could handle them all at once when they’re finished with you


	54. jesse mccree // for what? (nsfw scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I was reading the last request (asex) and I had a thought- a brainwave. What if the captor has just 0 idea on how to pleasure their captive- or the captive is just suuuuper hard to please? Imagine Young!McCree just trying to get his nut, right? and the sex is just sweaty, dry and uncomfortable. McCree doesn't know how to give head, eat ass, or any of the good shit, it's just forced and weird. Gender Neutral reader if you need it!

You stare at the ceiling, hoping it would just be over soon.

His mouth is on your neck, leaving sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. Judging on how he kissed you earlier, he’s not very experienced. You’re not sure if that’s good or bad for you. 

You can feel his cock through his pants, rubbing against your thigh. It’s weird, it’s gross,  _uncomfortable_. You just want him off of you. 

“Y’smell good...” Jesse mumbles on your skin, hips grinding into you. 

You cringe as his hands move all over you. You can hear his breath in your ear. You can feel his saliva drying on your neck. You can feel  _all_ of him. 

After he’s done feeling you up for a second, he reaches to pull off your pants and underwear. You can only gulp as he stares at your exposed lower half, eyes hungrily taking you in. It makes you feel sick. 

It’s not long before his cock is at your hole, rutting and pushing. There’s no way that you’re ready for this, ready to take him like this. But he pierces you anyway, trying to sheathe himself inside of you. 

“Yer so tight...” he sighs.  _Yeah, no kidding_. 

You stare off at the wall, trying to ignore how foreign he feels within you. There’s no semblance of pleasure, just discomfort. He thrusts inside you, grunts falling from his mouth. “Y’feel so good...” he tells you, spearing himself into you. 

It doesn’t take him very long to become frantic, hand running over your naval as he’s fucking into you like his life depends on it. He’s cursing and saying things in that heavy accent you don’t understand. 

You can only screw your eyes shut at how heavy feels inside of your body, so odd and alien. When Jesse cums, you’re relieved. He pulls out, cum seeping from you. 

“Heh, sorry...” he scratches at the back of his neck awkwardly. 

_For what?_ You’re tempted to ask. 


	55. hanzo + jesse mccree // headcanons for mermaid!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: You do almost any au? Sweet! Could you write some Yandere poly!McHanzo where they capture a mermaid!(Soon-to-be) s/o on a fishing trip, please? Maybe they keep the reader in a bathtub or tank when they get home?

-it was their lucky day

-Hanzo had heard rumors of merfolk living in these waters

-McCree didn’t believe him

-that was until they caught you, of course

-they had hooked you by your hand

-you were just too curious for your own good, reaching out to touch the shiny thing

-how unfortunate that you fell into their hands

-they throw you aboard, letting you flop like a fish, hand bleeding from their contraption

-you’re afraid, and Hanzo attempts to comfort you as Jesse sails you to your new home

-they transport you inside, throwing you into a bathtub to preserve you

-you don’t understand why they’re doing this to you... most humans were afraid to see something they didn’t understand

-but Hanzo and McCree saw opportunity in you 

-at first, they kept you out of curiosity, which then turned to love at your odd nature

-you captured their hearts in their bathtub

-eventually they buy you a tank, but it leaves you feeling stripped of your privacy and identity

-there’s no way they’ll let you back into the water, with your own people

-they much rather keep you to themselves


	56. jack morrison, soldier 76// headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Okay, so I saw your headcanons about Gabriel Reyes vs. Reaper, and I was wondering if you could do one similar for Soldier: 76? how is he different as a yandere before and after the fall of overwatch?

**Jack Morrison**

-Jack is very...  _formal_

-he’s someone you know, that’s for sure. he wouldn’t kidnap you with you being aware that he exists 

-however you guys meet, somehow he’ll spontaneously keep showing up in your life

-a night out at the bar? wow, Jack just happened to be here! going to the grocery store? Jack does his shopping here as well!

-honestly, you’ll probably end up dating him before his personality changes  _drastically_

-you want to go out with your friends? you go out with them  _all the time_. 

-have to stay late at work? well, Jack will be sure to send you at least 50 text messages asking you where you are

-you better let him know where you’re going... better yet, just allow him access to your location at all times

-when you try to leave, that’s when Jack technically kidnaps you

-your friends wonder where you are? you’ve fallen extremely ill and are  _extremely_ contagious. work is calling? you quit! Jack can take care of the both of you

-you don’t have to worry about  _anything_ , darling

**Soldier 76**

-Soldier doesn’t care for formalities

-you’re cute? seem pretty cool? well, hope you’re glad to meet your new husband

-he stalks you for a bit though... enough to where you  _notice_ something is off

-when it gets boring, though, he snatches you from life as you know it

-don’t worry about friends, work, school,  _whatever_. you’re not going to get out of Soldier’s grasp in time to salvage any of that

-in comparison to his old self, don’t expect anything fancy

-you probably live in a little warehouse wherever Jack decides to stop

-but he makes sure that you’re at least okay at all times, he doesn’t really live to torture you

-unless you start getting a little  _bratty_ , that is


	57. overhaul // disgusting (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: How about Overhaul with 17, perhaps? (also doesn’t that line literally sound exactly like something Overhaul would say lol 😆)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17\. “I’m the only thing keeping you safe from a filthy, disgusting world.”

“You disgust me.” 

You can only hold your hands in front of you, hoping it would stop him from coming any closer. 

“I take my eyes off of you for one  _second_... and you try to leave?” He’s almost laughing. He’s manic, he’s insane. God, he is going to fucking  _kill you_. “How am I supposed to trust you?”

Your hands are shaking as you hold them in the air,  _begging_ him to stay away from you. You can’t speak, as you are afraid of sobbing. Afraid of sounding  _weak_. 

“Are you going to answer me?” He looks down at you, anger setting his eyes on fire. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Your chin quivers, and you press your lips together. 

“Are you even sorry?” He takes a step towards you, causing you to flinch. “Of course you aren’t, you’re just like the rest.”

You pull your hands back to you, trying to read his expression. If you make it out of this day alive, you’ll be surprised. 

He removes his gloves, uncharacteristically throwing them onto the floor. “You are  _sick_. So very  _sick_. And  **I’m the only thing keeping you safe from a filthy, disgusting world**.”

You can’t even cry as he grabs you. 

“I’m going to cure you, don’t you worry. You won’t ever try to leave this place again. You won’t ever leave  _me_  again.”


	58. gabriel reyes // worth (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you maybe do a Gabriel Reyes (pre-fall) where his s/o is finally starting to show affection after a couple months of being kidnapped? Like, talking back less or laughing occasionally when he says something funny?

You laugh.

You actually... laugh? Gabriel can’t help but give you a weird look. He doesn’t really mean to, he just can’t believe you actually found what he said... worth laughing at. 

“What?” You ask, smiling, still recovering from his joke.

He looks away. “Nothing.”

“What?” 

“It’s just...” he shakes his head. “It’s been some time since I last heard you laugh at something I said.” 

Your smile fades a bit, and you look away, too. The room fills with silence, air becoming awkward. 

“Yeah...” you sigh. “I think... I think I’m gonna get to bed.” 

Gabriel nods, watching as you walk off. He runs a hand through his hair, silently cursing at himself. He always ruined those kind of moments with you. He always had to  _say something_. 

Over the next few days, you don’t really talk to him, only when you have to. And even then you’re pretty short. It frustrates Gabriel to no end, but he’s learned that being angry with you would solve nothing. 

But it all changes when you come into his room one night.  ~~(Technically it’s the living room since he lets you sleep in his bed but shh)~~

He’s still up, relaxing on the sofa, flicking through channels on TV. You sit beside him, silent. Gabriel isn’t sure if he should say something or not, trying to read your troubled expression. 

“I thought you’d be asleep,” he starts, glancing at you.

“I couldn’t,” you tell him, staring at the television screen. 

“I see.”

It’s silent for a few more moments, and then you do something Gabriel wasn’t expecting.

You break down in tears, harboring your face in your hands. Gabriel drops the TV remote, startled by your outburst. “What’s... what’s wrong?” He scoots over to you, not sure what to do.

“I’m sorry,” you sob. “I’m... I’m sorry.” You look over at him. “I just... I want things to go back to... how they used to be.” 

He scans your glassy eyes, concerned. “Oh, honey...” he holds his arms out to you.

It’s the first time you  ~~willingly~~  accept his embrace. You cry into his arms, mumbling apologies and wishes. 

He whispers into your ear, “Everything’s fine, don’t cry... it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

You bury your face into his chest, your own arms wrapping around his torso. And you stay like this until you fall asleep. 

Gabriel could get used to this.


	59. overhaul // better (nsfw scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I request for Delusional Yandere Prompt #7, #17, #18, and #23 with Overhaul? NSFW, Non-con. I couldn’t pick just one lol and these prompts reminded me of Overhaul😍 I love your writing! ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7\. “This isn’t a punishment, it’s a lesson!”
> 
> 17\. “I’m the only thing keeping you safe from a filthy, disgusting world.”
> 
> 18\. “This’ll make us closer, I promise. Just hold still.”
> 
> 23\. “I don’t like violence, angel. Please don’t make me do this.”
> 
> tw: nsfw, noncon

You crawled across the tile floor.

You were out of it, not even noticing the trail of blood you were leaving behind you. You tore that IV out of you and tried to get the hell out of there. Little did you know, you didn’t have that much stamina in your legs. 

And now you were here, futilely pulling yourself across the floor. 

He’s watching on behind you. You don’t see him, don’t even notice he’s there. He won’t help you, he’ll let you tire yourself out first. Not that you had energy left, Overhaul left you in a room for weeks at a time with the only thing keeping you a live being a needle in your arm. The same needle that gave you an endless supply of drugs to keep your subdued. 

But apparently he needed to up the dose. Add that to the list of what he needed to be doing. 

Finally, you collapse completely. You arms aren’t strong to support you anymore, your entire body shaking in strain. It brings a smile to Kai’s face. You are utterly defeated. If all goes to plan, you’ll be depending on him for the rest of your life, especially if he plays his card right. 

You hear clapping behind you, and at first you think you’re hallucinating. You turn, and cringe as you see his form at the end of the hallway. He’s applauding you, gloves on, almost looking like he’s grinning under that mask of his. 

You turn back and try to crawl, but you don’t make it very far before your arms fail you. Your face crashes into the floor, and you know you’re done for. 

“You tried,” you hear him say behind you. “And that’s all that matters, right?”

You can hear his footsteps behind you, getting closer and closer.  _Fuck he’s going to kill you and if he doesn’t he’s going to give you a something worse than death._

“I am honestly…  _surprised_ that you made it this far.” He says, and you can feel his presence behind you. “But look at you… you can’t function without my assistance. So let me  _help_ you.”

You feel his hand at your shoulder, and adrenaline rushes through you. Oh well, if you’re going to die, you might as well die fighting.

You turn over, thrashing at him. He brings himself back, looking extremely annoyed. “ **I don’t like violence,** _ **angel**.” _He fights for your hands. “ **Please don’t make me do this**.”

Your fighting spirit is robbed from you as he snatches your wrists, and you can feel strain from beneath your skin. You know how temperamental his Quirk is. Even with his gloves on, like now, he could cause serious damage.

He hauls you up onto your feet, and you whine in pain. Your ankles feel brittle, and you’re not sure if you can withstand having your entire weight on your feet.  ~~But don’t you worry, Kai will be dragging you back to your room most of the way.~~  

“I guess you can just never get enough, can you?” His voice is losing its cool, gaining the dangerous edge. “That dose wasn’t enough for you? It’s enough to put out a horse. Very picky, aren’t you?”

He opens the door to your room, revealing your discarded IV, blood and fluid strewn across the floor. You whimper as he pushes you over the bed, and you have no strength left to get yourself back up. 

“I was going to give you another dosage.” You feel him behind you. “But… I don’t want you to miss a  _thing_ I’m about to do to you.” 

You whimper as you feel his cock grinding against your ass. 

“But don’t worry, dear,  **this isn’t a punishment, it’s a lesson**.” You hear the straps of his mask come undone. He throws it beside you on the bed, leaving you to stare at it. 

“All I do is  _give_ ,” he exhales, exasperated. “I’ve given you everything you wanted, or could  _ever_ want. I  _love_ you, and this is how you thank me? You make a fucking  _mess_ and leave me to clean it up?”

Next, you hear the unbuckling of his belt, and you cry into the mattress.

“I’m sorry!  _I’m sorry_!” You scream, wanting him to just  _stop_. 

“ **I’m the only thing keeping you safe from a filthy, disgusting world**.” He continues to rut against your body, letting out pent up sighs. “I cleaned you, for god’s sake! I  _cured_ you! I’ve done  _everything_ for you and more! You should be  _thanking_ me!”

You find the energy to thrash as he pulls your bottom half of clothing off, and presses his bare cock against you. You cry for him to stop, that you’re sorry, that you’ll do  _anything but just don’t_ –

He presses into you, silencing you for a moment. It’s painful,  _uncomfortable_. He sheathed himself inside you, relishing in your tightness. He removes his gloves, spitefully throwing them on your back. You continue to squirm and sob beneath him. 

“Shh,” he says, voice sounding almost amused. “ **This’ll make us closer, I promise. Just hold still**.” 

He nearly slides out of you, just to thrust back in. You moan in pain with each one of his painful, dry strokes. He’s tearing you apart from the inside. 

His bare hands find your wrists, pulling them back. You cry out as he presses his thumbs into the underside of your wrists, right into your veins. 

“I could rip your veins from below your fucking  _skin_ if I wanted to,” he says to you, and you feel his cock grow harder inside you at the thought. “I could make you experience the worst pain in your life,  _if I wanted to._

 _“_ But I’m nice, right?” His voice is in your ear. “I’m nice, yeah, I am. I keep you doped up on your  _medicine_. I give you everything.  _Everything_. So just… just listen to me.”

You wish he’d stop telling you this. You wish he’d just  _shut. up._

You continue to sob into the mattress as his pace becomes sloppy and frantic. 

“This…” he groans. “This is so much  _better_ … better than I ever could imagine. I guess keeping you alive was a  _good thing_ , after all.” 

~~Not that he ever cared about you being awake while having his way with you in the first place.~~


	60. hanzo shimada // headcanons for reader with bodymods 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I’m screaming your Hanzo with a body modded partner was so great! Could you expand on that? What would he do about tattoos that can’t really go away? And what small decision might he let he partner do to make up with their lack of control over their appearance?

-after having your piercings torn away from you (literally) you wonder what else he can possibly do to you

-but trust me, it can get so much  _worse_

-and if you have tattoos, you’ll get to have that experience

-if your tattoos can’t be covered by your clothing or something... rip

-Hanzo is going to literally skin you

-he’ll just cut the area up, much rather seeing scars than such an abomination on your skin

-(even though it goes against his “traditional” values but... when has Hanzo ever really made sense?)

-now robbed of your piercings, tattoos, of your entire  _look_ , you aren’t very sure who you are anymore

-like this... you are exactly what Hanzo wants

-if you fall into a depression even big enough for this delusional Hanzo to see, he’ll give you one little gift

-makeup!

-he’ll buy you a makeup kit or whatever you want

-the only catch is that he wants you to keep it simple, he likes his lovers “natural”

-but if he steps out of the house for a second, you can do whatever you want, just make sure you have it all wiped off before he gets home


	61. jesse mccree // ddlg headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Your McCree gives me life my dude :0 any chance I could get daddy!Jesse with an unwilling reader (any gender or none) that he has to force to do all his cute dd/lg stuff like feed them. The only thing that works on them is a little stuffed toy so he threatens to take it away Also, while I'm here, I'm curious as to how many requests you get cause I could totally spam your inbox or leave you alone Lots of love xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw thank you so much! and regarding requests it honestly fluctuates bc i’ll go days without getting them but then an influx of them comes in! right now the askbox is pretty full but in a couple of days it should clear up! but feel free to share any and all ideas with me because i’ll end up getting to them eventually lol <3
> 
> ddlg isn’t exactly my thing but i hope you enjoy this!

-the fact that he has you like this… it’s embarrassing

-he dresses you up and…  _feeds_ you… and calls you all this weird shit

-it had been like this since he got to you, locking you inside your room

-which was… very cutesy with bright colors and stuffed animals

-but the only stuffed animal that works is one that looks pretty similar to one you had as a child

-and Jesse… quite the  _stalker_ , notices this

-”C’mere and give yer daddy a kiss”

-you refuse, disgusted

-”Do I have to punish ya, baby? Take away poor Mr… what did ya name it? Cuddles? Giggles?”

-he rips it from your hands

-”Hey, give it back!”

-”Oh, so ya like him?” McCree is smiling at you,  _teasing_ you

-like the whole… daddy thing wasn’t enough

-”Give it back!” You scream, frustration building

-”Gimme a kiss first, darlin’”

-for the sake of your only friend, you begrudgingly give him a little kiss

-from then on, whenever you say no to him it’s always

-”do it or I’m taking yer teddy bear away!”

-you always end up doing it, afraid of losing the only thing that meant something to you

-even if it ends up with you doing something that you might regret later


	62. gabriel reyes // headcanons for reader w hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you possibly do something with Gabe who’s s/o experiences hallucinations and gets so scared by them one night that she actually goes to him for comfort? Please and thanks you!!❤️

-Gabriel tends to leave you alone when you’re going through one of your... episodes

-he learned the hard way that you just wanted to be by yourself when suffering these hallucinations

-you lock yourself away and scream for hours on end, leaving him to sit outside your door and just  _wish_ he could make it all go away

-but he didn’t really expect for  _you_ to come to him

-he’s actually sleeping when you creep into his room

-”G... Gabriel?” You call out in the darkness

-he turns on his lamp and sees you standing by his bed, eyes red with tears 

-quickly, he pulls you into his arms, asking what was wrong

-you start to explain, crying all the while

-”It was horrible!” You sob, hands finding themselves over your face

-Gabriel can only shush you, saying “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here, you’re safe.”

-in all honesty, he’s  _definitely_ going to use this to his advantage

-”you’re safe... you’re safe as long as you have me”

-and he conditions that into your pretty, little head until you believe it’s true


	63. ashe // fair (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello! May I ask for a Ashe and femreader, where Ashe literally runs into reader while she and her gang are making their escape from a big heist?

It all happened so fast. 

Shots were fired, the police were coming, and Ashe had to get herself and the gang  _out of there_. This was honestly... the  _last_ thing she expected. 

She swung open the door, and was startled to hear a loud cry. She looks down, seeing you on the floor, headphones in and phone in hand. You rub your head as you look up to see a woman in front of a bunch of henchmen. 

Oh... so  _this_ was the Deadlock Gang? You were dead for sure. 

“Watch... watch where you’re goin’!” Ashe yells out of habit, trying to cover up her stumble. 

You hold your hands up. “Please don’t kill me.”

You hadn’t even seen most of the crime, just the escape, but...

“You’re a witness!” She cries. “You’re comin’ with us.”

“Boss,” one of her henchmen speaks up.

“Tie ‘er up and let’s get outta here!” Red eyes glare back at her crew. 

You give little, meek protest as two men grab you by the elbows and begin to escort you alongside the woman. The next thing you know, you’re thrown into a back of the truck. And if it already wasn’t dark enough, they put a bag over your head. 

“So, what were your intentions of goin’ into that there bank, today?” Ashe questions you.

“Uh...” your head searches for her voice. “Just going to... withdraw some money.”

“For what?”

“Um... some food, I don’t know...”

Ashe crosses her arms, taking a better look at you. She begins to question her choices. You didn’t really see anything, and she was sure if they dumped you on the side of the road, you wouldn’t tell the cops a thing.

But she liked you. You didn’t put up a fight, and you were kind of... cute. 

“Well, I’ll make ya a deal.” She pulls the bag off of your head to stare into your eyes. “We can’t let you go after you saw that whole thing. So, in exchange for your life, you’ll join my gang. Does that sound fair?”


	64. jesse mccree // headcanons for an achy reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ack, so my joints ache pretty badly whenever the weather's really foggy/misty/ and cold so I tend to call up a cuddle-buddy . Can you write some hcs with yan!McCree using his s/o's discomfort as an excuse to cuddle and heat them up, knowing that they won't refuse an opportunity to stay warm.

-McCree couldn’t help but smile, a bit smug

-there you were on the couch, all by your lonesome

-you were wrapped in some blankets, because of the cold of course

-but McCree knows it’s more than that.  ~~come on… he stalked you for a while, remember?~~

-you stiffly toss and turn on the couch, struggling to find more warmth and just an  _ounce_ of comfort

-”you okay, darlin’?” he calls from the kitchen

-”just cold,” you answer, “can I get another blanket?”

-McCree saunters over, and he can’t even wipe the grin off his face

-”that’s an awful lot of blankets y’got there already, partner.”

-”i’m cold” you say again, not quite looking in his eyes

-”so y’need somethin’ to warm ya up? i got the perfect idea.”

-he basically jumps on you

-he somehow finds his way beneath all of your blankets as you moan in protest

-then his arms are around you, and they  _aren’t_ letting go

-you pout for a few minutes, but soon you settle into his warmth

-”still got them aches ‘nd pains, baby?”

-you don’t answer, purely out of the fact that you don’t want to give him the satisfaction

-”thought so” he chuckles


	65. hanzo, 76 // headcanons for reader singing sad songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Okay so I’ve been revisiting my old early 2000s emo playlists because I’m a dramatic bitch like that and I started thinking about a captive SO to a yandere Hanzo or 76 or McCree that has been held by them for so long they fantasize about dying just as a means to escape so when one of the boys kinda peeks in on them to check on them they hear them just quietly singing sad suicide songs to themselves and things of that nature. If not that’s cool too! I love your yanderes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll do hanzo and 76 for this one !! :^)
> 
> tw: suicide mentions

**Hanzo**

-he hears your pretty voice from the next room

-you’re like a siren, luring him in 

-the door is already slightly open, and he peeks in to see what exactly it you’re doing

-you’re writing in a journal, a very nice one gifted by him

-he listens for a few moments, happy that you’re finally getting used to being here, being with  _him_

-or maybe not

-he listens to the exact…  _content_ of the lyrics you’re singing

-being sad… wanting to go home… feeling like there’s no hope?

-Hanzo freaks the fuck out

-are you hurting yourself? are you contemplating suicide? are you going to  _kill yourself??_

-he knows what he needs to do

-he needs to get a hold of that journal! 

-he tries to be sneaky about it, waiting until you go to the restroom or something to sneak in and take a look

-but of course he gets completely  _immersed_ into this window of your consciousness, taking in every word

-you come back, immediately yelling at him

-”what are you doing? give that back!”

-Hanzo turns back to you, complete despair in his eyes

-”thinking of death? Of escaping?” he sounds like he might cry. “is this what you really think of all day?

-”those… those are just song lyrics, Hanzo”

-but he doesn’t believe it

-you’re put on suicide watch 

-which means you’re tied to the bed, all objects that could potentially hurt you are thrown away, and Hanzo is constantly at your side

-and Hanzo keeps your journal… just for reference

**Soldier 76**

-he smiles at the sound of your voice

-he saunters to the kitchen, just listening 

-it’s beautiful, and so are the lyrics

-until said lyrics take a darker turn

-he can only stand behind you, feeling his face fall

-”what?”

-you jump, turning around to see him

-”my god! Jack! You scared the hell out of me!”

-he steps closer

-”how long were you standing there?” 

-”what were you singing?”

-”just some songs i used to listen to…” you tense. “why?”

-”why would you say those kinds of things?”

-you see, Jack is under the delusion that you were singing  _about_ him,  _for him_

-so singing songs of this nature aren’t going to go over very well with him

-he demands that you never sing anything like that again

-and over the next few weeks, he notices that you don’t really sing that much anymore

 

 


	66. "yandere" playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as a thanks for 100+ followers on tumblr, i've created a yandere-esque playlist for you all! i thought i might as well share here, too 
> 
> here is the link to the spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4g7n0KzEHk1XOGpw5p0aAA
> 
> and below is the full playlist just in case you don't have spotify! will probably be added onto as well.

here’s a little playlist of songs that i listen to get i guess,, inspired for writing yandere work. not all of it is necessarily “yandere”, just darker sounding. but some of it is dark, so please be aware. hope you guys enjoy! might add to it as i go on. most of it is nine inch nails bc im edgy like that 

here is the spotify link: <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4g7n0KzEHk1XOGpw5p0aAA>

here is a list of the songs on it in case you don’t use spotify

**Nine Inch Nails**

_heresy_

_closer_

_ruiner_

_the becoming_

_i do not want this_

_big man with a gun_

_reptile_

_please_

_in this twilight_

_the hand that feeds_

_everyday is exactly the same_

**Slipknot**

_vermilion & vermilion pt 2 _(the inspiration for my usernames! :^))

**She Wants Revenge**

_tear you apart_

**Nirvana**

_in bloom_

_polly_

_heart shaped box_

**The Soft Moon**

_wasting_


	67. moira o'deorain // headcanons for captive!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:   
> Could I ask for a Moira with a femreader? Where the reader manages to escape, but after a day comes crawling back because she has no idea where she is or what lamgue the people she came across were speaking?

-when Moira sees you’re gone, she’s not concerned in the slightest

-you’ll be coming back sooner or later

-meanwhile, you are stumbling through forest and hills, completely  _lost_

-when you do stumble upon people, you hear them exchange words, and realize you don’t know a damn thing they’re saying

-you don’t even recognize the language, but you hope they can see someone like you in distress and help you

-but it turns out, the locals aren’t that friendly

-so you’re stumbling back through the woods, trying to remember which path you had taken

-after a day of traveling, you’ve found your way back

-Moira welcomes you back with some wine and breakfast, very smug in the fact that you’ve come crawling back to her

-you’re knocked out within minutes, leaving Moira to take you back down to the basement

-with all that time you gave her… she was able to make a few more  _adjustments_ on your restraints


	68. gabriel reyes // machine (nsfw scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you maybe do a scenario with Blackwatch Gabriel just... tying his captive up with a vibrator or fuck machine? this blog is just so amazing? and i love it! and i'm thirsty for gabriel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m yes i can!! i am assuming fem reader? thank you so much for the request and your kind words :)) also who is not thirsty for that man 
> 
> i saw the opportunity and i took it so there’s like a little of actual plot in here oop (somehow genji gets a mention it must be my 1 AM brain)

You don’t know how long it had been. 

You were weaving in and out of consciousness, being woken up each time to the feeling of a pounding inside of your pussy. It was the bane of your existence. 

The last thing you remember before ending up...  _like this_ , was Gabriel giving you a kiss on the forehead and saying he’d be back home from work soon.

_Not soon enough_.

This was practically torture! Orgasm after orgasm left your body wired and shaking. The machine was relentless, driving the dildo deeper and deeper inside. You were a whining and whimpering  _mess_. 

And that’s how Gabriel found you.

All day... all he could think about was  _you_. He could just picture you, tied up and left to the mercy of a machine. That’s what you get for being an omnic fucker. 

“You look so pretty,” he comments, leaning against the door frame of the basement.

Your head whips back wildly, tears having stuck your hair to the sides of your face. You’re gagged, so all he gets is a strangled, muffled string of moans from you. He grins, he loves seeing the look of pure  _anguish_ on your face. It suited you. 

He comes close enough to pull the gag from your mouth, which was soaking wet.

“Gabriel!” You choke out, eyes struggling to focus on him. “Please! Puh- _please_! St... stop it!”

Your hips shake, the machine going just as steady as it had when he left.

“Don’t you like it?” He teases you, running a finger over your bare back. You practically scream from his touch, so hypersensitive. “I thought you liked getting fucked by machines.”

“I’m... I’m  _sorry_!” You shriek, body convulsing. “I’m sorry  _I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry_!” Your voice crumbles. 

“For what?” He laughs. “You can’t help what you like, princess.”

You sob, as his fingers playfully ghost your skin, trailing down and down...

“I’m sorry!” You scream again, and it’s all you can scream at this point. ( ~~And it’s also the only thing Gabe can pick out from your unintelligible mumbling)~~

His hand touches where the toy and you connect, collecting the sopping wetness on his fingers. “You seem to be liking this.” He reaches over to tweak the machine, putting it on a higher setting.

If it wasn’t drilling you before, it  _is_ now. 

You’re wailing, legs trembling as they are held in place by ropes. Gabriel smiles, loving just how  _responsive_ you were to his little machine. 

“Tell me...” he strolls over to look into your glazed over eyes. “Is a robot cock better than the real thing?”

You eyes roll back for a split second before coming back to him. “No!” You whimper. “No,  _no no no no no no no!”_

He gives you a pitiful smile. “Tell that to Genji.”


	69. hanzo shimada // annoyance (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: God i love that story with male s/o reader and hanzo! 💕❤️ do you think you could maybe write a sequel with male reader being in terms and just being hanzo’s “ lover “ despite being reluctant and copping up refusal and an attitude at times and it only fuels Hanzo more to being annoyed or perhaps aroused cornering s/o and just knowing what to make them give in?

Of all the emotions you feel when he’s around you, the main one is  _annoyance_.

And judging by frustrated sighs and angry looks, Hanzo is getting pretty annoyed, too. This could all be solved with him just letting you go, letting you live freely. But it was very  _unlikely_ Hanzo would ever let you go. He was too prideful. 

In addition, Hanzo is  _painfully_ stubborn. He never stops trying to give you quick kisses and lingering touches, even when you fight back. He just apologizes, but it never quite goes through his head. 

Perhaps it fuels his determination. You just wished he would  _leave you alone_. 

You don’t like being difficult, but what else can you do when a lunatic practically kidnaps you? Snarky comments fall our from your mouth before you can stop them. Though, he always acts like he doesn’t hear you. 

That is until today. 

After a particularly…  _rude_ statement, Hanzo had you pinned. 

“I’ve been nothing but nice to you!” He’s in your face, staring straight into your eyes. “And all you do is complain!”

You swallow, trying to ignore the proximity of his body. “…sorry?”

Hanzo scoffs. “Very genuine,” he remarks. “As much as your attitude  _infuriates_ me, I still care about you. Perhaps I must teach you a lesson, a well deserved one, too.” 

You’re not sure if you can even say no to him at this point, after all of the complaining you’ve done. 


	70. jack morrison, gabriel reyes // headcanons for mute!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you... maybe do... something with Jack Morrison or Gabriel Reyes (Pre-fall) with a mute s/o? sort of like the one you did for junkrat, but they're mute for medical reasons? I just really love this blog okay you dont understand its just so amazing and yea

**Jack Morrison**

-Jack gets it

-you’re mute, and it isn’t your fault

-but he just gets…

-so  _frustrated_ with you sometimes

-you can’t even say something to him?

-even though he  _knows_ of your medical issues and whatnot, he can’t help but be paranoid that you are just faking it so you don’t have to speak to him

-he finds himself… doing little things… just to see if he can get a noise out of you

-”accidentally” scaring you

-”accidentally” holding your hand too hard

-”accidentally” hurting you

-the most he gets is a little whine at best

-but it’s just not  _enough_

-he should be able to fix you somehow!

-so expect some yelling, some… lowkey  _torture_ from him

-all to hear you say  _something_

**Gabriel Reyes**

-Gabe is more understanding

-he tries his best to communicate with you and make you feel comfortable

-unfortunately, though, he has a similar mindset to Jack

-there has to be a way to fix you!

-he researches dozens of tips and tricks to help you

-but you know there is little to nothing you can do…

-plus, you don’t need to be “fixed”

-but Gabe is persistent

-it has to work! don’t you want to get better?


	71. gabriel reyes, jesse mccre // suicidal reader TW (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: okay so this is a touchy subject so i get it if you wont write it, but i might as well ask. What about a scenario where McCree and/or Reaper is kinda an asshole to their captive, even though they love them, and then one day they come home and find that the captive tried to hurt/kill themselves? Like, would they be kinder and try to stop making them so miserable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t mind writing for subjects like these, but to anyone who reads this, PLEASE be aware of the potential triggers in this. and if you ever need to reach out to talk to someone, please contact a help line or someone close to you. my ask box and messages are always open! 
> 
> i’ll write short little scenarios for both mccree and reaper. thank you for the request!
> 
> tw: suicide, self-harm

**McCree**

He never expected it to end up like this.

He comes home, placing his hat on a chair and strolling inside. it’s oddly quiet, but Jesse is sure you must be asleep. 

He opens the door to your room, turning the lights on. The bed is made and looks untouched. McCree quirks a brow at this. You’d usually be asleep when he got home, so where could you be?

He checks the restroom, which looks tidy and clean, and you’re nowhere to be found. There’s something wrong… everything just looks so  _out of place_ , even if it’s all clean and orderly. 

He finds himself in front of the closet door, not being able to bring his hand to slide it open. He’s not sure what he’ll find. 

Slowly, he opens it, and is met with a noose staring him in the face. His eyes drift down to see you on the floor, curled up. Oddly calm, he crouches down to take your pulse, and sighs in relief when he feels you’re still alive. 

He carries you to bed, eyeing the bruises up and down your skin. He could be mean sometimes, yes, but… did you really think he hated you? That he hated you so much that you’d rather die? 

McCree doesn’t know where you got that rope from, but he rids all of it from the house. When you wake up, he knows he’s going to have a serious conversation with you about this. 

But before you do, he’s going to think about what’s wrong with  _him_ first.

**Reaper**

He can hear you from behind the door.

He can easily break it down, but he’s kind of curious to see how far you’ll go with your breakdown. The same breakdown that was partially caused by him. 

Reaper doesn’t understand why you’re acting like this. He’s called you pathetic and wasteful several times before, among with other things, so why are you getting so hurt about it now? 

He knocks on the door lazily again. “C’mon… you know I’m just messing with you,” he says, monotone as ever. 

He’s not sure if you can hear him over all of your crying. 

Exhausted from your trivial, human emotions, Gabriel drifts off to find something better to do. Even from upstairs he can hear your wailing. 

He almost falls asleep before he hears a large crash and shatter. He stills, hearing the cries quieting down. Perhaps you broke something, and now that all of your anger is out, you’ll come out and fall asleep.

So he waits in silence for a few more minutes, listening hard for the door to open and to hear your body plop against the mattress. 

But all he hears is you hiss loudly, “ _Fuck_!”

Reaper recognizes a cry of pain when he hears one. He’s turning into mist and getting down there as soon as he can. Even though he doesn’t particularly…  _treat_ you well, he doesn’t want you to…

He materializes before the door, fist knocking. He calls your name. “Are you okay? Open the door!”

He hears nothing from you, and he decides he can’t just wait for you.

Reaper turns into shadow, slipping under the door. He forms in front of you, seeing you in a pile of glass and blood on your arms. Quickly, he grabs your arms and tries to stop the bleeding.

Because if you die… there’s no second chance for you. 


	72. moicy // between (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: If it's ok, could you write a reader with Stockholm Syndrome and Poly!MoiraxMercy? Maybe some cuddling too, but it still being an unhealthy love?

Sometimes, your mind wanders.

Your head is on Angela’s chest, hands wrapped around her. Behind you is Moira, who is hugging you, her longs arms reaching Angela’s hair to play with it. It’s silent, but not weirdly silent. Not like it had been before. 

But unfortunately, the quiet gave you time to  _think_. 

You think of your life. You remember the days of commuting to work and school, the days of hanging out with friends and family, the days of being free.

_Free_ to hurt yourself.  _Free_ to put yourself in danger.  _Free_ to be taken advantage of. 

Angela and Moira had taken care of that. 

In between them, you remember, you are safe. You push those thoughts--those  _intrusive_ thoughts away. They were wrong,  _all_ wrong. Your life before them... it was horrible. You had been stuck in a cycle, unhappy and restless.

But between them, the two women who  _loved_ you and would  _protect_ you with their lives... you knew where you belonged.

And that was between them. 


	73. a short leave (announcement?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taking a two week break!

# hello everyone!

i just wanted to let you guys know i will be leaving for a vacation for about 2 weeks! but don’t worry, i am queuing a post a day while i am gone on tumblr, and will try to update this work n AO3 as often as i can. 

unfortunately, i’ll be unable to answer messages or any other requests sent during this period. but i’ll surely get to them when i’m back! thank you guys so much <3


	74. jesse mccree // break (nsfw scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: After a day in the commute, seeing you fill out my ask brings a surge of happiness! It's pretty smile anon once again, coming to ask for that sweet nsfw. Not the simple hump and dump, though, at first he makes the decision of being deliberately slow, stretching out the sex, getting extremely intimate with every part of his partners body, much to their chagrin. When he does penetrate, he forgoes proper lube, almost howling at the tightness (and wailing cries) of his s/o. ((part one))  
> ((part 2)) For all of the stress and annoyance you’ve causee him all these months, (years?) He doesn’t allow you to adjust or rest, fucking you until you feel debased and dirty, begging and pleading for him to stop, but even then, he doesn’t let up. At some point, you even pass out, but good thing Jesse’s there to wake you back up! (Gender Neutral please, I don’t remember if that was in the first part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: nsfw, noncon

You shift uncomfortably beneath him.

His mouth is on your neck, hands groping your body. Your sobs have calmed down a bit, but when he touches a sensitive spot on your body you can’t help but cry a little louder. The pain of having mangled hands crushed under your back is nearly forgotten, as you can only think of what is to come. 

Jesse has been at this for what seems like forever. His tongue not leaving an inch of your neck dry, biting into you hard enough to break skin. His hands deliberately touching you, feeling every  _inch_ of your skin, and god you  _hate_ it. 

You can feel his cock hardening beneath his pants, rubbing against your inner thighs. He’s basically grinding into you, and you feel yourself on the verge of tears  _knowing_ what he’s going to do to you.

You can only hope he cums fast.

Once he’s satisfied with tasting your neck, he brings his lips back to yours. You know if you bite him, he’ll probably kill you, or perhaps do something  _much_ worse, so you don’t chance it. There’s no one coming to your rescue, anyway.

He moans into your mouth, sending shivers down your spine. You hate the way he feels above you, hate the way he tastes of whiskey and beer. You hate what he’s made you into, a helpless mess. Even if your hands could work, they were handcuffed behind you. There was not much you could do, just take it.

Finally, his hands leave you, but you cringe at the sound of his belt unbuckling. You cry a bit, tearing your lips away from him. Your turn your head aside, not wanting to look at him. But Jesse just goes on, kissing and licking at the side of your face.  _Disgusting._

He comes up again, and you can feel his spit and saliva drying on your cheek. The excess drips down your neck to join his other collection. You close your eyes, trying to ignore the sounds of his pants coming off and being thrown at the floor. 

When his hands seize the waistband of your shorts, you feel panic shoot through you. This was happening, this was  _really happening_. 

“No, no, no!” You cry, beginning to struggle. “Please, Jesse, please, don’t!” 

He tears off your shorts along with your underwear, and you continue to sob and plea for him to stop. 

“Don’t be silly, baby.” You can barely see his image through your tears. “Imma take good care of you.”

Despite your kicking legs, he manages to pull them apart, wedging himself in between them. Your chest heaves as you twist and turn, ignoring the actual  _hell_ you’re putting your hands through. “ _No no no no no! Jesse, please! Jesse!”_

 _“_ Shh, honey,” he laughs, and you can feel his cock at your entrance. 

“ _Please_!” You sob. “ _I don’t-I don’t want_ …”

“Sweetheart,” he leans over to hold your face in his hand, “Nobody is askin’ you what  _you_ want.” 

He pushes in, and your body trembles with cries. Jesse laughs at your discomfort, giving you a slap on your ass. 

“Now, that’s better than I could’ve imagined.” He stills for a moment, closing his eyes. He lets out a long groan, barely rocking inside of you. 

You don’t scream as he stays motionless, only little sobs escaping your lips. It’s almost completely silent as he relishes in the feeling of being inside of you. 

He opens his eyes again, staring straight into yours. You’re not sure how but he feels harder, and he begins to thrust. Your screams are back on, echoing off the walls as he pounds you. 

“Don’t that feel good, darlin’?” He snarls, bringing his hips completely back before thrusting right back in. You scream, feeling him tearing you completely  _in half_.

You’re exhausted, you suddenly notice. You’ve been crying for what must have been  _hours_ , and your eyelids are feeling puffy and heavy. You can feel your hands creaking with each stroke of his hips, burning in pain. Your hole is dry and it  _hurts_ , fuck  _it hurts._ And your jaw just  _aches_ in memory of past beatings, and your vision has spots, and in between all of them you see his face.

Jesse doesn’t noticed you’ve passed out until he actually looks at your face. Your eyes are rolling behind their lids, lips parted to reveal teeth. Oh, you’re fucking  _out_. 

He stops thrusting for a moment to give you a nice kiss. His tongue violates your mouth, scraping over your own tongue. He feels your teeth, the inside of your cheek, the roof of your mouth, and  _god_ do you taste good. And fuck you feel good around his dick, too. 

But in all honesty, it’s not as fun like this. He doesn’t like his sex  _completely_ silent. He wants you to  _enjoy yourself_. 

And what’s the best way to wake someone up?

He gives you a little slap on the cheek, hips slowly rolling into you. “Honey?”

Jesse continues to pinch your cheek and slap it, waiting for you to wake. Your head lolls to the side and you moan, hole clenching around his throbbing cock. Jesse bites his lip as he gives you another “encouraging” pat on the cheek. 

“Baby, wake up… don’t want you to be missin’ out on all the fun.” He gives you a particularly hard thrust.

Your eyes open slowly, looking despaired.  _Fuck_ , that got him hard. You must have absolutely  _loathed_ this, right? That was cute. 

“Mornin’, sunshine,” he smiles, beginning another steady rhythm. 

Your eyes roll back and then try to focus on him, but end up spacing out. Little cries leave your mouth, but you look detached from the situation. 

“Did I break ya?” Jesse leans over to whisper in your ear. “I sure hope so. Maybe you’ll be a lil nicer this way.” 


	75. moira o'deorain // opportunity (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: omggg i’m obsessed with your blog ahhh could you write a moira x fem reader,, where she’s kidnapped the reader and she has to adjust to her new life with moira?

You didn’t know.

You didn’t know what she expected from you, what she  _wanted_ from you. It seemed like she had a permanent look of disgust when gazing upon you, and you didn’t know how to  _fix it._

The first few weeks were the hardest. 

You cried and begged for her to let you go, to explain why she was doing this to you. This was where she got fed up with you the most, demanding that you just  _shut up_  and that if she  _knew you were going to be so bad_ she would have never taken you in. 

Huh.  _Taken you in_?

She had  _taken_ your whole life away from you! She stole you from your friends, your family, from  _everything._ And she just expected you to be okay with it?

But after you realized that whining wouldn’t get you anywhere, and if it did that would be six feet underground, you stopped. You just had to be smart, thinking of other ways to get what you wanted.

You tolerated her, and that Moira slightly less strict with you. Instead of confining you to a cage, you were allowed to wander the bedroom freely. Of course, all exits were locked, and Moira didn’t even try to hide the fact that she had cameras in the room. 

When Moira came home, she’d have dinner ready, forcing you to eat across from each other. It was odd and uncomfortable, watching as Moira gulped down glass of wine one after another. Then she would drag you back to the bedroom and fall asleep on you, much to your dismay. 

But this was your daily life, and you were just looking for an opportunity. 

After months of waiting for Moira to be  _ever so careless,_ it finally happened. She left the door open after taking you to bed, breath heavy with wine. You tried your best to be sneaky, tip toeing to the door. It was dark, and you could barely see down the hall. 

You looked back at her, knocked out on the mattress. You wondered what her life had been like before you, and what it would be like after you. You swallowed, looking back out into the hallway. Your hand wavered at the knob, trying to decide what was the best course of action. 

Her voice was slurred as she called out your name. “What are you doing?”

You smiled into the darkness, hand grasping at the knob. “Just closing the door.”


	76. gabriel reyes // subtle (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could i maybe get headcanons for Pre-fall gabriel reyes' captive slowly starting to warm up to him? like, when he had first kidnapped them they were terrified of gabriel, but after a few months, the stop resenting him as much? this blog is amazing

It was subtle.

He remembered when he would come home, and you would scramble to hide. When he’d walk into a room, you would immediately tense and stop whatever it was you were doing. You jumped and flinched with each of his casual touches, and you kept the conversation minimal.

But it wasn’t like that anymore.

Of course, you weren’t jumping for joy when he arrived home. You would just look over at him and greet him with a simple “hey”. If you were reading, cooking, or doing whatever it was you  _could_ do, you would only stop what you were doing to acknowledge him. When he touched you, you would sometimes even lean into his touch. You actually  _spoke_ to him on your own accord.

It made him happy, unbelievably happy. He loved coming home to you, seeing you peeking around the corner to welcome his presence. He couldn’t wait to come to you, it was all he could think about.

He knew you both weren’t  _there_ yet. And he wasn’t going to push it, but he couldn’t wait for the day that he knew you were his. Totally and completely  _his_. 


	77. hanzo, jack morrison // headcanons for unrequited reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: could you write prompts with male reader of what would yandere hanzo/ prefall (reyes) or morrison do if captive s/o had an unrequited love that has been lasting for 4 yrs now for someone that he would miss and be sad from missing them

**Hanzo Shimada**

-if anyone knows what unrequited love is like, it’s Hanzo

-because that’s exactly how he feels for you

-he feels for you, even if he doesn’t really want to admit it

-he can’t help but be  _enraged_ with the person who didn’t return your feelings

-you were perfect, so  _perfect_ , and somehow this person didn’t love you back? after all this time? 

-Hanzo tries to convince you of that

-”you deserve someone who loves you”

-and as much as you want to agree, you can’t because… that means you’d deserve  _him_

**Jack Morrison**

-he tries to be understanding

-somehow this person didn’t return your feelings, which was their loss

-but in a way he’s kind of… mad at  _you_ for still being caught up on this person after all this time

-just move on! Jack loves you and would do  _anything_ for you, get over them!

-he doesn’t understand how hard it is to just… do something like that

-but he’s convinced if he can make you  _love him_ , you won’t ever have to face another unrequited love again


	78. gabriel reyes // at peace (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you maybe do some headcanons for pre-fall gabriel where he comes home to find his captive has gotten bored and built a fort out of pillows and blankets? maybe they fell asleep inside the fort and gabriel just finds them adorable? you just have the best writing, and i'm thirsty for gabriel reyes.

Gabriel can’t help but eye the fort suspiciously. 

He can’t help but think it might be a trap. It’s his military mind taking over, but… this was you… your creation, it couldn’t be bad. You were just so…  _pure_.

Pure enough to create a pillow fort. 

He smiles, finding his paranoid thoughts ridiculous now. 

He approaches, trying to push anxious feelings away. Gabriel pushes the blanket entrance aside, and he nearly coos aloud at the sight.

All this building must have tired you out, as you were asleep on cushions inside your architectural masterpiece. You looked so peaceful.

Gabriel manages to get his upper body inside the fort, his frame too large to fit his entire self inside. But that’s okay, he just wants to admire you for a moment. 

He feels like a school girl, staring so fondly at you. Heat was rushing to his face, and he wonders if there is a visible blush on his face. 

He’s so at peace, he somehow ends up dozing beside you. 


	79. jesse mccree // intention (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Yandere McCree "cuddling" (forcefully wrestling) his short tempered s/o into a nice, big hug after they lash out at him? Ain't no better therapy than hug therapy!~Bonus points if his s/o's anger crumbles once they realize they're stuck in his arms and they give in to the hug. ^^

McCree couldn’t help but smile.

The way you were going off on him was  _cute,_ in all honesty. You were just getting so  _angry_ , tears forming in those pretty eyes of yours. 

“Are you even  _listening_?” You scream. “See, you don’t even care! You don’t even care about a single thing I say! You’re fucking weird and crazy and an absolute  _lunatic_ –”

“Hey, hey,” he brings his hands up, stepping carefully towards you.

You cross your arms, raising your brows at him. “What?”

“I just wanna say…” he looks into your eyes. “Can y’repeat that?”

God it is so  _funny_ to see smoke blow out of your ears. You’re fucking fuming and McCree is getting such a  _kick_ out of this. 

“I’m kiddin’, I’m kiddin’, hun,” he laughs. “Yer just s’cute when yer angry, y’know.”

You are getting more irritated by the second. “You are such an asshole!”

“I know, I know,” he chuckles, bringing his arms up. “C’mon, baby, let’s hug it out.”

You slap his arms away from you. “Don’t touch me!”

“Don’t be like that,” he drawls, grin etched into his face. “C’mon now.”

You struggle as he wraps strong arms around your entire body. You curse and try to kick at him, but McCree only takes you back to the couch, not letting go. 

“Don’t squirm too much, sweetheart,” he jokes. “Or y’just might be biting off more than y’can chew.” 

You immediately stop, but the expression of absolute  _hatred_ doesn’t leave your face.

“Trust me, honey, once y’accept it, it’ll get better. And I’m not lettin’ go of ya until you do.”

You refuse to enjoy this, this  _torture._ You stare away stubbornly, hating the way his body felt against yours, how his arms clung to you like a child might cling to a stuffed animal. 

After about thirty minutes, you wonder if there really is a point in being mad. Maybe you should just give in, and everything will be better. 

“I have  _all_ day, honey,” he drawls. “Just relax.”

You begrudgingly try to lean against him, trying to relax as much as one can in the embrace of their captor. You can only hope that he wasn’t lying when he said he’d let you go once you relaxed. 

Oh, but little did you know, McCree had no intention of doing so.


	80. gabriel reyes // soft (nsfw scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Anonymous asked: Hi could you do soft Gabriel drunk cuddling with female reader maybe nsfw?💖🌸💖🌸💖🌸💖🌸💖🌸💖(i love you and your work)

His strong arms are wrapped around you, and you know he won’t be letting go anytime soon. 

You can smell the alcohol on his breath even though he’s behind you. You watched him down bottles of  ~~modelo~~  alcohol, laughing happily at everything little thing you said. He always found you funny, but you were  _especially_ funny to him when he was drunk. 

Now here you were, in his arms. 

“You’re soft,” he comments, hands fumbling to stroke your skin. 

“Thanks..?” You raise your brows, unsure of what the appropriate response to such a remark was.

“Mhmm,” he answers, big hands taking in all they could touch. Your skin tingles as his fingers reach closer to the waistband of your pants. You bite your lip, focusing on the way he feels pressed up against you.  

“You’re pretty,” he breathes in your ear. Even though he’s told you this dozens of times, it makes your face feel hot. 

His hand pulls up on your shirt, letting it expose your midriff. His big hands are gentle, caressing and creating goosebumps on your skin. 

You feel him shift behind you, his lips coming into contact with your neck. He leaves sloppy kisses in his wake. He moves up to your mouth, giving you a wet kiss.

“So cute,” he whispers, a dazed smile on his face. “I want you, baby…”

You can’t deny the way he makes you feel good, the way he touches and kisses you like you’re the only girl in the world. 

His hand reaches below the waistband of your pants, grabbing at your inner thigh. You gasp at the warmth,  _oh so close_ to your core. 

He continues to kiss at your face, grasping hard at your skin. You feel your body ache for his touch, from your head to your toes. 

“Gabriel…” you nearly moan his name. “Please.”

His breath is hot against your face, and he continues to grin like an idiot as his hand lets go of your thigh. He pushes your pants down, and leaves you to take them off. 

His fingers tease you through your panties, and you can already feel how damp you’ve become. His hips are lightly grinding into your back, cock hardening more and more. 

He groans into your ear, hand fidgeting between your thighs. You can’t take this anymore.

“Gabriel,” you turn to look at him. “Just… just fuck me.”

He looks into your eyes, an eyebrow raised in question.

“Please,” you add.

“Of course, baby.”

He pulls you onto your back on the bed. He removes his sweatpants and underwear, merely pulling aside your panties to get access to you. But you don’t care, you want  _him_. 

He pushes in, and you wince a bit at your unpreparedness. He sinks all the way in, and your pussy clenches around him. He groans, and his hands reach for yours, intertwining them. Your legs are spread at either side of his hips. 

His hips are involuntarily twitching, rocking into you. But his desperate eyes gaze into you. “Can I…?”

The very look makes you undeniably  _wet_ , and you nod, at a loss for words. 

He thrusts, and you throw your head back at how deep he hits you. Gabriel keeps his thrusts as steady as possible, but his pace varies. You don’t really mind, you’re already so wrecked for him and all you want is  _him_. 

A hand leaves yours to find your clit, messily rubbing in an effort to get you to cum. When intoxicated, he never lasted very long, but you appreciated his effort. 

“Mm, baby,” he groans, pace beginning to pick up. 

You feel your legs shake as he manages to reach deeper, making you press your lips together to muffle a moan. “Gabriel,” you whine, breathless.

“You got me, you got me,” he mumbles, face contorted in pleasure. “You got me so  _close_.”

You can only whimper at the neediness in his voice, pushing you closer to the edge. “Make me cum,” you moan, and it’s the only thing on your mind. 

A final thrust pushes you, causing you to convulse around him. Gabe can’t keep himself together as he cums, spilling inside of your clenching hole. You twitch as you feel his cum, making you feel full. 

“I love you,” he slurs, still inside of you.

You smile, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from his face. “I love you, too, Gabriel.”


	81. gabriel reyes // overcome (nsfw scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Yandere Gabe cry while masturbating too pictures of Reader pre kidnap

All he can think about is you.

When he’s at work, he wonders what you’re doing. When he gets home, he wishes he could have you at his side. When he goes to bed, he’s unable to sleep because his thoughts are just plagued of you.  _What were you doing? Were you still up? Who were you with?_

Fuck, even his dreams were  _full_ of you.

Some dreams were nice. He could hold your hand, listen to you say that you loved him. Others were horrible. You would die, run away, or be with someone else.

But most of his dreams as of late were of a very different topic. 

They made him wake up with some morning wood, to say the least. Some that he never had the time to beat out. He had to be to work early, and would always come home late. There was no time for… those kinds of desires.

But today was different.

He’d gotten off work early, able to take a nice, long shower and just  _relax_.

But ever since he got home, he knew what he was most excited for.

Once everything was squared away, he reclined on his bed, letting his arms settle behind his head. Thoughts and…  _images_ of you weren’t very hard to conjure up. 

He could feel his cock twitching in his sweatpants, the outline becoming easier to see. 

He had pictures of you, some that he got from… Blackwatch sources, but he wanted to save those for later. He didn’t want to cum too soon, he didn’t want to waste this moment. He wanted it to last, to stretch it out for as  _long_ as he could.

His hand finds his cock through his pants, lightly gripping and palming himself. His chest aches as he wishes you were here, here to touch and feel him. God, he wanted you  _so bad_. He wanted you more than anything. 

He pulled himself from his pants, already throbbing for more. He could only imagine how you’d feel around him, how you would sound as he _fucked_ your  _brains_ out. He could only hope that his fantasy would become reality in time. 

He wrapped a firm hand around his cock. He was warm, heavy,  _hard_. All for you, and you weren’t even here to see it. 

As much as he wanted this to last, he couldn’t help but reach into his pocket for his phone. He open his photos, going straight to his  _special_ album. 

There you were, every single picture he ever had of you. The ones of your face, the candid ones, the…  _more revealing_ ones. He had some agents monitor you as a person of interest, and he ordered photos on every  _single_ thing you did. 

It sure came in handy.

He scrolled through perfectly innocent photos of you. Photos of you unsuspecting that he might masturbate to them one day. Fuck…

Gabriel felt his eyes water as he came across the more…  _risque_ pictures of you. God you were… beautiful,  _hot_ , you were… fucking perfect. Gabriel longed for he just fucking  _absolutely_ wanted you. 

The mix of pleasure and absolute  _desperateness_ caused tears to fall. They hot and overwhelming in his eyes, just spilling out without giving him a chance to blink them back. His body began to heave as he stroked himself faster, the image of you blurred by his tears. 

Even though he said he’d take his time… he was too overcome with want to wait. He scrolled past a few more photos, barely being able to clearly see them. Before he knew it, he was cumming into his hand, imagining himself at the hands of you. Because all he wanted was  _you_. 

If only you knew. 


	82. reaper // <3 (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Oof what about Reaper carving hearts into his s/o's skin with his claws as a constant reminder that they have no right to refuse his affection. After all...if he didn't love them, he wouldn't have taken them...or kept them alive for so long so they better be grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: blood + gore

You thought this would be a one time thing.

You’d acted out, he punished you. You learned your lesson. It’s done. It  _should_ be done, right?

But no,  ~~Gabriel~~ …  _Reaper_  has taken an interest in this…  _artwork_. 

You squirmed as he pushed your head against the mattress. “Stay still.”

You rioted against him, struggling to get away. But that was pretty hard as he was straddling your hips, pulling your shirt up to reveal your back. 

You already had one, large heart carved into your skin from the last time. Reaper didn’t even bother to cover up, letting it bleed into several shirts before it began to close up. 

“I said,  _stay still_.”

You felt his sharp claws at the nape of your neck. 

“One deep slice and I could probably paralyze you. Or who knows? Maybe worse, fuck you up for life.” 

You feel tears burn in your eyes. 

“Would you rather I give you some pretty marks? Or seriously hurt you? Your choice.”

You settle your head, humiliated as tears run down your cheeks. 

“That’s what I thought.”

You feel his claws scratch down to the unmarred skin of your back, tracing little hearts in, not quite cutting the skin. 

He hums. “I don’t think there’s enough room.”

Quickly, he flips you over, forcing you to stare at his mask. He rips open your shirt, much to your protest. 

“Shut up or I’ll put the next one on your face. You want that?”

You sigh, shutting your mouth.

He studies every patch of skin, trying to decipher which will make a good place. 

He settles on the area under your collarbone, close to your actual heart. 

He pushes his claw in, not deep enough to reach anything, but enough to leave a scar. He pulls through, carving a heart into you. You grit your teeth and throw your head back, hissing in pain. 

“Doesn’t that look good?” He asks, pleased with himself. “Maybe I’ll add a few more."

A few more is an understatement. He carves a few on your thighs, and naval. He carves one on your wrist, which was the one that caused you to scream the most. He ends it with a few small ones along your stomach.

“You look so pretty.” He comments, wiping the blood off of his claws and onto the dirty mattress. “Now you’ll always be reminded just  _how much_ I love you.”


	83. jack morrison // nsfw headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can u do a NSFW headcanons for pre fall Jack Morrison? Maybe him tying down his captive and edging them for hours? This blog is seriously the best

-Jack likes to think of himself… as morally good

~~-yeah, he kidnapped you or whatever, but that was necessary!~~

-but he didn’t expect himself to be so  _impulsive_ when he took you as a captive

-he just wanted to  _touch_ you

-be  _close_ to you

-but like any captive, you weren’t having it

-you fought him, pleaded with him to stop

-and morally good Jack didn’t want to listen to you cry and scream the entire time 

-but one day it all just  _snaps_

-he feels like he can’t control himself, picking out the little things you do that are  _obviously_ teasing

-so he basically tackles you

-as usual, you tell him to get off of you

-but oh, honey, Jack just  _doesn’t care_. not today, at least

-before you know it, he’s tying you down 

-he’s touching you, touching you  _everywhere_

-his fingers are inside of you, reaching to hit all the right spots

-his opposite hand is at your naval, rubbing at your front to get you ever so close to the edge

-and once you’re crying, well, crying for a  _different_ reason this time, he stops

-you feel bad for being disappointed, your sex aching for orgasm

-he pulls completely away from you

-and he comes back, harder and faster than before

-again, he pulls away

-and it’s a never ending cycle until you are  _begging_ for him

-that’s what he likes to hear


	84. gabriel reyes // lonesome (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: im not sure if my last request went through cause my computer's been glitching so i'm sending it again. What about pre-fall gabriel with a cute captive who loves cats and/or dogs? and Gabriel is away on missions a lot, so his captive guilt trips him into getting her a cat/dog? Just like "You're on missions all the time, and I feel lonely here all alone" and gabriel is soft for her, so he agrees? sorry if you already got this. also: I love love love this blog! it's so amazingly wonderful

“No.”

“C’mon,” you whine, pulling on his sleeve. “ _Please_?”

“I said no,” he glares at you. “I don’t want pet hair all over my place.”

“ _Our_ place.” You raise your eyebrows at him. 

A small pang of guilt hits Gabriel as he looks away from you. He did… well,  _kidnap_ you, and he wanted you to feel like this place was your home, too. 

You pull away from him to cross your arms, sitting up on the couch. “You’re on missions all the time! I’m always here… all by my lonesome.” You pout at him.

“I’m allergic.”

“Bullshit, Gabriel!” You roll your eyes. “You said you had a dog when you were younger! Why can’t we just get one? Or a cat? Cats aren’t as much work!”

He sighs, frustration building. “No.”

“ _Gabe_!” You groan, falling back on the couch. “I just hate… how quiet it is here… all alone… with no one… to protect me, like you.”

He crosses his own arms, trying to not to buy in. But a pit of anxiety begins to bloom. Were you scared when you were alone? What if something were to happen? 

The next day, Gabriel comes home with a nice, big dog. 

“Gabriel!” You squeal. “It’s a dog!”

He’s a bit annoyed that he gave into your complaining, but seeing the happy look on your face made it all worth it. Maybe he should get another dog? Or a cat?


	85. jesse mccree // a list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: List of things that even when hopeless, sobbing and fighting him McCree can’t help but find adorable about his “girlfriend” *coughcaptive*

-where to start. where to start…

-McCree just  _loves_ your fighting spirit

-the way your fists pound against his chest, the way you struggle to push him off

-it makes it a lot more satisfying to see it crumble

-and when it does start to crumble, he likes to look into your eyes

-the way your eyes just  _shine_ in the light as scared tears start to run down your face

-he likes to wipe them up, stealing them away from you

-sobbing goes in hand with crying, and  _god_ does he love to hear you sob

-the way these cries just tear from your mouth, begging to be heard, he thinks it’s beautiful

-the way you  _beg_ for him to stop, to leave you alone… it never gets old

-you just love to tease him, don’t you?

-you just looks so afraid, so  _helpless_ , in need of a man to straighten you out

-and  _fuck_ , will he straighten  _you_ out


	86. gabriel reyes // biased 2 (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi could you do a continuation of biased please? It was so good💙💙💙

ou didn’t know where you were.

On base? In another location? It gave you a headache to think about. Gabriel had told the others you were MIA, but he had you trapped in his own  _basement_. How sick…

“I’m back,” he calls, just as he  _always_ does when he gets home. 

And you’re in the same spot as always, on the couch, eyes bloodshot from staring at the television all day. There wasn’t much to do in this prison. 

“Hey, I brought some takeout.” He approaches you. 

“We have takeout every day.” You say, eyes not moving from the news channel. 

“Well, if you want something different, you’re going to have to cook.” He rolls his eyes, going to the kitchen. “Come on.”

You drag yourself to the table, opening a Styrofoam box to reveal the same old takeout. Not that you particularly minded… it was just that you had this  _so often_. 

It never got old to Gabriel, who was already digging into his plate. You merely pick at your food, staring off into space. 

“What are you thinking about?” He asks.

Your eyes focus on him. “Nothing really.”

He hums, taking another bite. “Well… I have a mission.”

You raise your brows, not even looking at him. 

“I’ll be gone for a couple of days.”

“Really?” You ask, tone as disinterested as ever. 

“Yep.”

It’s silent again, the only thing to be heard is the television in the background.

You swallow. “What’s the mission?”

“Classified.”

You bring your eyes to look at him, only to see him smiling.

“Kidding,” he laughs a bit. “It’s overseas. A Talon base is sparking some suspicious activity.”

The words  _can I go?_ come to your lips, but you push them back. You weren’t in his squad anymore, weren’t a  _soldier_ anymore. He would never let you, never let you out of this place. 

The small smile that had come to your features settles back, and you go back to playing with your food. “Fun.”

“You could say that.” 

The silence returns. 


	87. hanzo shimda // cleansed (scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ok but? being Skinned by Hanzo and the aftercare that comes after. With the delusional shimada acting like it’s the best thing for you and it’ll all be better now that it’s done so he acts more affectionate because you’re too scared to talk or fight back

You flinch at his touch. 

“It’s over,” he whispers. “I need to clean.”

You shake as a wet rag dabs at your marred skin. He basically had skinned you, scraping your skin off for hours on end. 

Now he was here to take responsibility for the damage, at least. 

“Don’t be afraid,” he whispers. You can hear him wring the rag out only to dump it back into water. He continues to wipe at the blood that is staining your back. “I’ve rid of your impurity.”

You feel tears sting your eyes, and you bring your hands to your face to stop him from seeing you cry. He continues to clean up your wounds.

When he’s done, he rubs some “healing” oils onto your skin. His hands are gentle,  _very_ gentle compared to the way he roughly pried your skin from you earlier. It’s almost soothing, but the aching sting reminds you that he’s put you here. 

“Better,” he comments as he stands. “You need to rest now.”

He basically picks you up from your underarms, lugging you to he mattress. 

“It is very important that you air out your wounds,” he tells you, carefully positioning you on your stomach. “I’ll bandage you tomorrow, but tonight, we rest.”

Then he lays beside you, making you groan internally. After spending all this time with him, you just want to be alone with your pain. 

He strokes your hair, watching you carefully. “You were beautiful before, but even more so now… now that you have been cleansed.”

You keep your eyes closed, pretending to drift off to sleep.  You hope to dream of a world cleansed of him, but it’s unlikely.


	88. aizawa shouta // monochrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I'd die for a yandere aizawa x nb reader please. Maybe a soulmate AU and Aizawa is also a villian? I love your stuff!

You never really thought you had a soulmate. 

The black and white that was the world never really bothered you. You never felt the need to  _know_ what color was. Everyone around you who was happily with their soulmate tried to urge you to find yours, saying that the colors were beautiful and you just  _had_ to see them. 

But you never felt much of anything. You had no want to meet your soulmate, see any colors, or really identify with anything. You were fine that way, just letting life come as it did, not trying to instigate a meeting with your soulmate.

When you meet him, you think if anyone was to be your soulmate, it was him, 

He has long hair, stubble, and just seems very… grey, even besides the monochrome world. You find him at a park, after you accidentally bump into him. He introduces himself– Aizawa Shouta. The first color you notice is the brown of his eyes and hair, which matches the bark of the trees and benches around you.

You both come to the realization at the same time, you two are…  _soulmates_. 

And you both are pretty alike. Shouta never thought he’d have a soulmate, and that he never tried to seek them out. You both also found the same colors fascinating, especially red. You told him that when his Quirk activated, his eyes turned a red, and that’s when you decide it’s probably your favorite color. 

It’s not very long before you both move in together, being soulmates and all. He understands you better than anyone, and you find him more interesting than anyone. You both are a perfect pair!

But as you do the laundry, you begin to notice the hues of red in his clothes. It’s odd, and you aren’t sure if that color was intended or not. You don’t ask him about it, afraid of appearing over reactive. 

When he begins to ask that you quit your job, and just stay home all the time… you question  _yourself_ for being against the idea. Perhaps this is what all soulmates did? He was supposed to know you better than anyone else… so he had to be making the right decision.

Surprisingly, Shouta makes enough to keep you both living comfortably. He never tells you exactly what he does to keep you both afloat, he just says he uses his Quirk for agencies. You wonder if he’s trying to keep his profile low as hero, so you never press further. And he’s always gone at night, so it’s not like any time is being taken from the two of you.

One evening, while he’s at work, you go out with some friends. You return back to that park that you met him at, and find yourself reminiscing the time you met your soulmate, the ever lovable Shouta. 

 As you remember fond times, a fight breaks out between nearby heroes and villains. The park is swarmed by police and heroes, attempting to usher civilians out of the fray. Unfortunately, yourself and your friends don’t get the memo quick enough, and the fight reaches the park. 

Heroes and Villains alike destroy property, scattering debris everywhere. You soon find yourself separated from your party, wandering in the middle of this showdown. You get blown aside by a Hero’s Quirk, finding yourself on the ground.

You look around wildly, trying to find anyone who could help you find your way out of this debacle. You wipe at the blood that drips down your face from scraping against the ground. If only  _any_ of these heroes could help you. 

He calls out your name, and you turn, dazed and scared. 

He looks like your Shouta, hair long and eyes red. But what is he doing here? Isn’t he at work? “Shouta?” You croak, voice small. 

He rushes to your side, helping you onto your feet. “What are you doing here?” He questions. Perhaps he read your mind, can soulmates do that?

You can’t find the words as his gaze locks onto something behind you, eyes beginning to glow and hair raising above his head. You turn, seeing a hero in mid throw of a punch behind you. They fall short, collapsing to the floor.

“Shouta!” You gasp, and turn back to him. “What’s going on?”

He lets go of you, and you notice the cloth floating around his figure. It seizes the hero and throws them as far as he can throw. You only watch in confusion.

“Why couldn’t you just stay home?” He turns to you, eyes brown and bloodshot. “Why did you come here?”

You aren’t sure if he’s asking about now or before. But perhaps you should have been like everyone else, searching for a soulmate in all of the wrong places. 


	89. hanzo, mccree // headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you please do something with Mcree or Hanzo where their s/o just doesn't care? like they don't love the yandere boi's in return but also are just like 'k' They just give short answers to everything and sit with a straight face through any torture/forced affection/sexual activities. just like a doll that they can barely hold a conversation with?

**McCree**

-he tries not to let it get to him

-it’s not an  _awful_ quality to have, especially given for the situation you’re in

-but McCree is an… action speaks louder than words kind of man

-and you do very little of either

-McCree does something nice for you? “thx”

-McCree says something a bit offensive to you? “k”

-McCree does some rather questionable things to you? “read at 11:52 pm”

-it’s like talking to a doll! a robot doll!

-he sometimes wishes for more reactions from you other than your…  _bland_ demeanor

-but he knows he needs to be careful what he wishes for

**Hanzo**

-Hanzo is more vocal about it

-” _are you mad at me? why won’t you talk to me? is something wrong?”_

 _-_ he is extremely paranoid about it

-do you not like your new room?? the food he’s serving you? what is it????

-the only thing he won’t admit to himself is that it is  _himself_ who is the problem

-he tries everything to get you to talk

-Hanzo mentions your favorite subjects, brings up the news, your friends, family, anything and  _everything_

-but you still stare at him like he’s said nothing at all


	90. hanzo shimada // deaf!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi! can you do Hanzo with a Deaf s/o? like Hanzo just kidnapped someone out of the blue and is surprised when their s/o just angrily signs to Him? Will he be willing to learn ASL or just drop em' and the s/o is just not cooperating at all. (btw i love your writing!)

-Hanzo took you on a whim, you looked like you might make a good spouse

-but then you start… giving him some angry gestures

-the man doesn’t even know your name, so of course he’s not very keen on this whole sign language thing

-he’d be willing to learn some sign language, but would be very minimal on his own usage of it

-so let’s hope you can read lips

-especially if you’re very bratty at the beginning of your “marriage”

-but if you guys fall into a normal routine, Hanzo picks up some signing from you and uses it quite often

-Hanzo has money stashed away somewhere, he’s the heir to a whole clan??

-he buys you very expensive hearing aids

-if you use them, he’ll be delighted that you can finally hear your husband when he speaks to you

-if you refuse… 

-he’s going to be mad… mad enough to rob you of one of your other remaining senses


	91. hanzo shimada // male!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I was curious and maybe hoping for something with Hanzo and a male s/o who’s petite and has a very curvy figure. Double points if the male s/o likes to wear lingerie just to tease him 💕❤️

Hanzo thinks you are absolutely  _sinful_

-and if that makes him a sinner… so be it

-your body, your figure… it’s intoxicating

-you make him constantly horny in all honesty

-he’s never been this way for anyone

-and you even live to do this to him

-wearing lingerie around the house, walking like you  _know_ what you’re doing to him

-he can’t focus on a simple task with you around, feeling all the blood in his head rushing somewhere else ;)

-just be careful around him, he’s not afraid to pin you down to the nearest surface and punish you for being a bad boy


	92. Baptiste // headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Your only Baptiste short was amazing and no one asked for more so here I am! Possessive Baptiste protecting s/o from all the evils in the world? Like he keeps them locked up only bc he wants them to be safe

-Baptiste will admit… he’s pretty paranoid. 

-especially when it comes to you

-he’s seen the evils of the world first hand

-the people who will do  _anything_ for power

-the people who will do  _anything_ for five seconds of pleasure

-and he’s not going to let those people hurt you

-if he doesn’t keep you safe, who will?

-a lunatic who doesn’t know how to protect you? not on his watch

-he kinda kidnaps you, but trust him, it’s for your own good!

-it’s not really even  _kidnapping,_ well, in his eyes at least

-consider it like a witness protection program

-he’s like your personal bodyguard

-and there is nowhere safer than his arms


	93. reaper, mcree // insane?reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: How would Y!Reaper and Y!McCree (separate) deal with an s/o who has gone insane from his mistreatment?

**Reaper**

-there’s no question what Reaper would do

-you turn into some feral freak… electric chair

-just kidding, he’s probably going to tie you up and throw you in a closet or something

-if he can’t have you being  _normal_ , he’s going to strive to break you beyond repair

-you seriously annoy him when you scream and cry  _for hours_ , so he sometimes gags you

-you try to bite his claws… and Reaper is disgusted with you, in all honesty

-once you tire yourself out, settling down, Reaper begins his plan to turn you into a compliant, catatonic captive

-he enjoys the peace and quiet better, he wanted a “lover”, after all

-not a child

**McCree**

-he thinks it’s funny

-you’re gonna act like some sort of animal? well, he’s going to treat you like one

-goes out of his way to buy you a cage and somehow shove you in there, leaving you to throw yourself at the bars and scream at him

-after the… initial amusement, concern settles in

-you don’t seem to be acting, you seem genuinely  _batshit_

 _-_ you kind of scare him, and he’s not very sure what to do

-if you cause him some problems, he’s not beyond just putting a bullet in your head


	94. ashe + mccree // headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi! If you are not busy. May I ask some poly relationship? (Ashe & McCree and/or Ana & Pharah) One of yandere think their s/o is too naughty and need to be punished. But s/o pitifully cry another for help. What would happen finally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll write this for ashe and mccree, mainly because i don’t write for ana and pharah bc i am not familiar with them :( (probably going to post an overwatch character list soon) but anyway, thank you for the request!

-I feel like the bad cop good cop routine can switch between these two

-but I feel like it’s mainly McCree that you step on the toes of

-you defy him, talk back to him, and are blatantly disrespectful to him

-he threatens to punish you, ranging from a slap on the wrist to something more…  _traumatizing_

-you simply go to Ashe, crying that she protect you from the big, bad McCree

-Ashe loves to protect you, but she also loves to argue and piss off Jesse more

-she refuses to let him do any of those  _awful_ things to you

-McCree grumbles and walks away to find a drink, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to convince Ashe to let him have a go at you

-but when this turned around… there is hell to pay

-if you manage to get Ashe to that level, there is no escape for you

-you run to Jesse, begging for him to save you from Ashe 

-but Jesse likes to see you punished more than she does

-so just pray you never cross Ashe… it’s her way, right? 


	95. mysterio // stir crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Did someone say Mysterio requests? I've got you covered, boo. What about Mysterio using his "powers" to give his s/o everything they ever wanted (or at least make them feel like they have it). He makes their house seem like it has all the best views, lets them take "vacations" anywhere they want, etc. S/o knows they're technically trapped but honestly doesn't mind. Please and thank you!!

At first, it was unsettling.

The windows let you see out onto beautiful beaches, vast forests, just… anything you’d like to see. Each day the views would alternate, from grassy plains to enormous mountains, giving you the  _illusion_  that you were in a place that you most definitely were not. 

You had walked into the home of a bustling city, but he had made it so you could never hear as much as a car honk from outside the window. You had to admit, Quentin was good at what he did. 

The catch to a perfect home? You weren’t allowed to leave, or let anyone (except Quentin, of course) in. It was his home after all.  _Correction_ , he would say,  _This is_ your  _home just as much as it is mine, honey._

Your home. Right.

After accepting that there was no way to get out of this, you actually enjoyed your time in “your” home. There wasn’t much you could want, Quentin provided you with anything that came to your mind. You didn’t even have to tell him, it would simply appear in the home the next day. 

The one thing he must have known he couldn’t give you was freedom, because you never awoke with a key to the outside world. 

“I think I might be going stir crazy,” you joke to him one night. “I’m ready for a vacation.”

Although he had laughed at your “joke”, you should have known Quentin would take it a bit more seriously than you intended. 

Within the next few days, he’s packing your bags and giving you pamphlets to vacation spots. The beach? Hawaii? The coast? Maybe a getaway to the mountains? Like Yosemite? 

“It’s your pick,” he tells you, grinning widely. 

Whichever you end up picking, giddy at the thought of getting out of this illusion, ends up being… an illusion. Surprise!

You’re confined to a small space, a little home and not very much land to roam.  _Better yet_ , Quentin is using his vacation time to spend it  _all_ with you. 

Good luck. 


	96. mercy // headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: OMG! A new good yandere blog! Love your writings! They are awesome! Will you like this story? Being an angelic person, Mercy is so patient and gentle with her little baby. But if she is being pushed too much, this would be another whole different story.

-Mercy just might be the  _definition_ of patient

-you cower away from her, and she just pulls back, not wanting to push you too far

-you yell at her, and she gives you some space (mostly to cry alone because she  _hates_ when you raise your voice at her)

-hell, you  _spit_ in her face when she’s feeding you (by hand, by the way), and she just smiles

-but one person can only take  _so. much._

-nothing is getting better. you just  _continue_ to disrespect her

-after…  _everything_ she does for you. don’t you realize just how much she loves you? 

-mercy being a doctor and whatnot, has an  _endless_ supply to drugs and meds

-if you continue to test her patience, she’ll just slip a little something in your food

-you’re a bit sluggish, not able to really conjure up any words to yell at her

-you don’t have the energy to push her away

-and you sure as hell can’t spit in her face

-she gets to cuddle with you like she’s always wanted

-when the drugs wear off, you are  _livid_

-and Angela starts to realize… she likes you a bit better when you’re high

-so… she manages to force a pill down your throat

-and when you wake up, there’s a needle in your arm and you can barely move

-don’t fret, though, Dr. Ziegler is the best doctor you could ask for


	97. tracer, dva // headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I am just curious what kind of yandere Tracer and Dva would be. They are too cute. It's seem like they are the ones who would be kidnapped by a yandere. LOL

**Tracer**

-i think Tracer leans towards a more delusional side

-what do you mean you don’t feel the same way? what do you  _mean_ you don’t love her?

-you have to have feelings for her, you smiled at her the other day! you lent her a pen! you said you liked her jacket! 

-she can’t understand the fact that you are not interested

-there has to be someone else, or something in the way

-she latches onto the closest thing to you and tears it to shreds

-she might be delusional, but she isn’t stupid

-you just need some  _motivation_

-and as expected, you’ll fall right into her arms as everything your life just happens to go oh so  _wrong_

**Dva**

-very protective

-Dva tries not to be overbearing on you, but she can’t help it

-constantly checking up on you

-”have you eaten? do you need some water? how are you feeling?”

-when you talk to others, she obviously gets very  _tense_

-Dva just might be a tad possessive too

-”who is this? how do you know them? where did you guys meet?”

-Dva is your friend, so you just regard this as her normal friend behavior

-she tries to acts nice, but it is so obvious  ~~(to everyone but you, of course)~~  that she would let no one get in between herself and you

-you want to go out with a group of friends? it’s movie night, just you and her! 

-you have to go visit family? well, your family is her family, she’ll surely join!

-you… you want to move out? but… what if something happens to you??

-Dva won’t be letting go of you so easily, to say the least


	98. overwatch vs talon // headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: If it’s ok. What are the differences between being Talon’s pet and being Overwatch’s pet ?

**Talon’s Pet**

-okay, this is probably very unlikely but i feel like Talon would treat you better

-like,, Talon is more likely to have an actual pet, so they wouldn’t be extremely secretive about having one 

-there isn’t as many people that get to have control of you 

-of course you have to be under the jurisdiction of Reaper, who is probably one of the worst of your “owners”

-also Moira would be pretty bad, she’d probably experiment on you

-Sombra just teases you a lot, but she isn’t too bad

-Amelie just likes to spend time with you, usually in complete silence 

-Sombra and Amelie are probably the ones who take the most care of you

-Amelie might be a cold, emotionless sniper, but she understands the importance of your presence

-and Sombra isn’t completely evil, she doesn’t want to watch you die and suffer

-Moira and Reaper… well that’s another story

**Overwatch’s Pet**

-no one would suspect that Overwatch would have a pet

-which is why you are  _really_ treated like a pet

-they keep you concealed to a room, alone with only the bare minimum of what you need to live

-depending on who comes to see you on a given day, they might give you some extra stuff like snacks and gifts

-there are so many of them, you can barely keep up with it all

-especially with the way some of them treat you

-you are used repeatedly as an outlet to failed missions and excess energy

-in all honesty, you’d be better testing your luck at Talon 


	99. gabriel, jack, jesse // short!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi could you maybe do a short female reader like 5’2 or 5’3 with Gabriel Jack and maybe Jesse or whoever💜

**Gabriel**

-is the type of guy to bend over to listen to you talk

-he honestly can’t take you seriously when you’re mad… you’re just so small 

-doesn’t particularly use it to his advantage as much as the others

**Jack**

-he pretends that he can’t hear you from “up here”

-(maybe he can’t actually hear you he’s an old man)

-likes your height because it makes it easier to just throw you over his shoulder and take wherever he pleases

**Jesse**

-the BIGGEST asshole about, the kind of guy to lean his elbow on you because of your height

-regularly places common objects in high places, just to mess with you

-”oh, y’need help, there? i wonder how that got there…”

-Jesse is just the biggest prick. period. 


	100. character list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi again! i decided to make a post that specifies the characters that i am most comfortable with writing. i’ll update this when needed! as always, thank you so much!

## Overwatch:

_for Overwatch, i’ll write for these characters since i am more familiar with them than the others (i have only played overwatch once in my life oops). if i learn more about other heroes, i will add them to the list!_

-Hanzo

-Genji

-McCree

-Ashe

-Mercy

-Moira

-Reaper

-Soldier 76

-Zenyatta

-Junkrat

-Roadhog

-Baptiste

-Dva

-Tracer

-Sigma

## Marvel:

-all characters! (mcu)

## Boku no Hero Academia:

-all characters! (in anime and manga)

## Haikyuu

-all characters! (in anime)

## Stranger Things

-all 18+ characters!


	101. mercy // demon!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: The Angel!Mercy caught a Demon!Reader. Then Angle!Mercy try to train Demon!Reader as a good and lovely angel. Hope you can understand my bad English. :(

“Let me go.”

“You know I can’t do that,” she tells you, gazing at you sadly through the cage she’s trapped you in. 

You groan, throwing your head back. “What do you want from me,  _Mercy_?” 

She fumbles with her hands, not quite looking at you. “I… I want to help you.”

“Quite the savior,” you laugh. 

“I know you can be good!” She looks up, eyes bright and hopeful. “You just need help!”

You and Mercy had been quarreling for quite some time. It was mostly you instigating these incidents, you had to admit. You’d play tricks on her, leading her to bad situations. She always forgave you, since that was her way, or whatever. 

But this? This was ridiculous. 

“So  _you’re_ going to help me?” You raise your brows at her.

She nods, timid. 

You can’t help but feel pity bubble in your non-existent heart. She looks so distraught, genuinely wanting to  _help_ you. No one has ever treated you this way before, especially someone you have wronged. 

You find it harder to be good than you thought it would be, mischief is in your nature, after all. Mercy is a patient teacher, telling you all the things angels  _can’t_ do. 

You figure out pretty quickly that the life of an angel is  _boring_. But Mercy is not. Maybe with a little conniving spirit, you can convince Mercy to walk on the wild side. She doesn’t seem that hard to influence. 


	102. soldier 76 // family (nsfw scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you do a nsfw 76 trying to convince his s/o a baby would make their bond stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: nsfw, noncon, breeding/pregnancy thing

There’s something wrong. 

Jack can see it in the way you look at him. He feels it in the air when you leave the room he’s just entered. He can just  _hear it_  in your voice. There’s a rift between you and him, and Jack doesn’t know what he can do to fix it. 

He begins to think in the silence you leave him in. What could he possibly do to get you back in his arms? 

And there is only one conclusion. There is  _nothing_ that brings two people together like a baby.

So when he manages to get himself in the same room as you one day, he makes sure you’re really listening. 

“We need to talk.” Surprisingly, you’re the one who says it.

“We do,” he answers.

“Uh…” you look away, scratching at the back of your neck. “You… you can go first.”

“Well…” he straightens up, sitting across from you on the mattress. “Lately, I’ve seen that you’ve been distant… that things aren’t the same as they were before.”

You nod along to his words, fingers fidgeting in your lap. 

“And… I was thinking… if you’re not happy…”

You look almost hopeful at his words.

“Something that will make you… you and me happy… is a baby.”

Your face drops. “Jack.”

He’s suddenly nervous. Was this a stupid idea? He raises his brows to you in response. 

“I… I’m leaving.”

It’s his turned to be shocked. “What?”

“I can’t…” tears fill your eyes, and you curse as you wipe at them. “I can’t live like this anymore. You’re barely home, and… and we’re moving all the time. And… to raise a baby like this? There’s no way…” 

He’s silent for a moment, trying to process what you’re saying.

“A baby would… would bring us together. I thought you would be happy.”

You shift uncomfortably. “Maybe in a different time but… I’m already packing. I can’t stay here anymore, Jack. I’m sorry.”

A desperate feeling washes over him, clawing out through his throat and out of his mouth. “No,” he says. “No, you can’t go.”

You begin to cry more. “I’m sorry.”

Jack knows it’s his words that are coming out of his mouth, but he can’t help but feel like someone else is speaking them. “You don’t… you don’t even know! Just… stay. We’ll have a baby, and everything will be fine!”

“No, Jack.” You wipe away tears, trying to steady your voice. “I’m leaving. It’s final.”

“You’re not leaving.”

Suddenly he’s pinning you down to the bed, unfocused eyes trying to take every detail of your face in. “Jack!” You gasp.

“Just let me give a baby to you and… and you’ll see just how happy we can be together, okay?” He’s absolutely delusional at this point, but he’ll do  _anything_ to get you to stay. He can’t lose you, he  _can’t_. 

“No, Jack!” You try to push him off, but this man is stronger than you. He grabs your wrists, holding them down as he forces his mouth against yours. You cringe as you feel his stubble scraping against your face. 

He pulls back and presses heated kisses to your jaw and neck. “Stop!” You cry, confused and fearful. “Jack, stop!” 

He doesn’t listen as he uses his grasp on your wrists to grab at your jacket, ripping it off of you. You try to fight, but he quickly strips your of your shirt. He then moves to work on your pants. 

“Jack, what the hell are you doing?” You try to kick at him. “Get off of me!”

“You’ll see,” he tells you, managing to unbutton your pants. Then he’s dragging them down your struggling legs. 

Once those are off, he grabs at your hips to turn you on your stomach, He doesn’t waste any time in pushing the cloth off your underwear covering your heat and shoving fingers inside of you. You cry out, not wet in the slightest.

“Tight,” he comments. “Perfect.”

“Stop!” You try to struggle, kicking your legs around. You only stop when you feel your knee brush against the bulge in his pants. He’s really doing this. 

“Jack,” your voice turns desperate, like his once was. “Don’t do this, please. I… I’ll come back, I won’t leave, I promise. Just…  _please_ don’t do this to me, please.”

“You’ll thank me later, sweetheart.” He takes his fingers out of you to examine, whispering a little “good enough.”

You feel your body begin to heave with sobs as you hear his belt unbuckle and his pants come off. You can’t stop the pleads that leave you mouth, begging him to stop, that you’d do  _anything_ but just not this. 

He slides into you, and you feel as if the breath is knocked out of you. He sheathes himself as far as he can go, stretching you painfully. Your hands scramble, trying to find something to hold onto, settling on his shoulders. You teeth are clenched as you cry through them.

He begins to move, bringing his hips all the way back just to sink back in. His pace is slow, but he’s hitting you harder and deeper than you could ever imagine. Your loud sobs diminish, throat raw from your screams. 

You can feel him pushing into your womb, eager to fill you. You close your eyes, trying not to imagine yourself pregnant with his child. How could he be so delusional to think that would bring you back to him? 

A yelp falls from your lips as he delivers an extremely hard thrust into you. You lips tremble, and you try to hold back the tears as his pace picks up. His hands seize your hips, giving him leverage into pounding you. He’s getting sloppy, nearing his end.

“Jack,” you choke out. This is your last chance. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what, baby?” His voice is gravelly, and you can feel his breath hit your face. 

“I don’t…” you struggle to catch your breath, struggle to see Jack through your tears. “Please, no…” You can’t get a coherent sentence out, too overwhelmed… all by him.

You feel a hand leave your body to come lay at your cheek. His rough fingers wipe your tears away. “Don’t cry, honey… it’ll be okay.” His voice shakes. “ _Fuck_.”

Panic rises, and you begin your last effort to stop him. “No  _no no no no no no_ ,” you mumble, spit and drool leaving your mouth. “I don’t want it, I don’t…”

He must have gotten annoyed by you, grabbing your jaw in his hand to stare you in your teary eyes. “I’m giving you my cum whether you like it or not,.” His hips stutter, and then he stills. “We’re going to be a  _family_.” 


	103. ashe // excused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I love cowboy/girl, too! Could you image Ashe is a very strict gang leader, but really enjoy spoiling her honeybean. Sometimes, Ashe can't help but feed too much to her honeybean.

“Aren’t you just the cutest?”

You look up at her, mid chew of the biscuit she had given you. You didn’t know who was cooking these, Ashe or maybe even Bob, but you wanted to thank them for always delivering you a good meal. 

“Did you make these?”

“Mhm, honeybean. Y’like ‘em?” She smiles, watching you with a loving gaze.

“They’re so good.” You take a drink of your water, washing down the biscuit. 

“Why, thank you.” She leans her face on her hand, simply just staring at you. 

You shift uncomfortably under her gaze, then glancing at the plate full of biscuits. 

“You want another one?” She leans forward.

“Uh… sure.”

She grabs one from the plate and holds it in front of your mouth. You can only feel heat rush to your face, not sure of what she wanted. 

“Well–” she raises her brows, “–take a bite, then.”

You part you lips, allowing you teeth to tear the bread apart. You chew, having an awkward stare down with Ashe. Her crimson eyes watch every move of your jaw, and you find yourself nearly choking on the rest of the biscuit. 

“That was good,” you cough, putting a hand over your stomach. “Thank you, Ashe. May I be excused?”

“ _Excused_?” She leans back in her chair. “Honey, we haven’t even gotten to the main course yet.”


	104. tracer // captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: can you do one where a few years after they escape the former captor of your choosing is ambushed and wakes up in some thing out of a saw movie where they have to torture themselves physically and mentally (please exclude reaper because he is sort of overpowerd in these situations)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: blood, gore, traps, mind breaking stuff

It had felt like an eternity without you. 

You’d escaped all that time ago, leaving Lena to her own devices. She had no clue where you were, and it didn’t seem like you told anyone or filed any reports of her. You were laying low, just as she was doing these days. 

But today was not one of those days.

Lena was walking through the city, not very sure of where she was going. It was a nice day, she just wanted to enjoy the weather. Or perhaps fate was planning more than that for her...

She just remembers something being thrown over her face before it gets a bit fuzzy. 

When she wakes, she’s in a small bedroom. It looks pretty cozy, and she can’t exactly remember how she got here. Lena sits up, feeling a throbbing in her head. Did she drink last night? Did someone take her home? 

She goes to the nearby vanity, checking her appearance in the mirror. She loos awfully pale, and... and...

Her synchronizer is blinking abnormally. Lena taps it, but it continues to blink. Is something wrong? She tries to use it, but finds herself unbalanced and on the floor within seconds. What the hell?

“ _Hello, Lena_.”

Is she in heaven? Is that...

“(Name)?” She calls out to you, looking around wildly. 

You only laugh, and it’s like she can hear you in her head. “ _Come find me.”_

Quickly, Lena heads for the only door in the room, swinging it open. 

She steps out into the room, only to find herself falling. Lena attempts to use her synchronizer, forgetting that’s it not working, and finds herself back at the top, but falling again. There’s no way out, she’d only be stuck in a loop. 

Lena hits the floor harshly, the side of her body feeling bruised. She gets up, realizing she’s in a tank of some sort. The top is closed off now, and she suspects that the tube at the bottom is going to supply water. 

Tracer is quick to rip off her jacket and shove it into the tube, stopping her untimely drowning. 

“ _Quite fast, Lena. You haven’t lost that.”_

“Hey,” she yells, out of breath. “We can talk this out. Just... let me see you.”

“ _You’ll be seeing me soon enough, Lena.”_ Your voice echoes in the chamber. “ _In hell_.”

Water begins to fall from the top of the tank, through the slide that had dropped her in here. “Seriously?” Lena whines. “How am I supposed to get out of here?”

“ _The remote is hidden in here, Lena. Just use that brain of yours to find it_.”

Lena grumbles, sloshing around in the chamber as the water level grew higher. The walls were bare, there was nowhere a remote could be hiding. 

As the water reaches her rib cage, Lena watches as her jacket floats to the top of the water.  _What if it was planted..._?

Lena checks all of the pockets. Nothing. Her own pockets. Nothing.

As the water reaches below her neck, eyes glance down to the tube. Could it...?

Lena takes a large breath before diving under, swimming to the tube that she had once assumed would deliver water into this cage. She blindly sticks her hand in, reaching around until she finds the remote.

But once she gets her hold on it, she feels a blade slice the skin of her hand. And then another. And another. 

She pulls her hand back, the remote floating to the top of the tank. Bloody water begins to filter through, and Lena swims to the top, not much room left for her to get air. Her vision is blurry, and she blinks heavily to find the remote. 

When she manages to grab it, she mashes the buttons, hoping it would get her out of this. A door opens, letting all the water drain out, taking Lena with it. 

She falls onto the floor, spluttering for air. In front of her, is a mask, and chains.

“ _Put them on_.”

“Can we just... talk about this?” Lena yells up to the ceiling.

“ _I said,_ put them on _, Lena_.”

Lena ties the chains around her tattered wrists as instructed, then manages to put the mask on. Everything is blacked out, and she suddenly notices the throbbing in her hands a lot more. 

“ _Now, find your way back to me.”_

Lena steps forward, blindly trying to feel anything. She finds the wall, but hisses as it burns her cut hands. “Love...” she says to the darkness. “This isn’t funny.”

No response.

Lena manages to reach another wall, bound hands groping the wall. She finds a knob, and yanks it open. Thinking she’s found freedom, she steps forward,only to feel something grasp at her leg.

It’s sharp and strong, clamping on Lena. She cries out, trying to phase out of there, but her synchronizer can’t save her, and she’s writing on the floor before she knows it. “What the hell?” She sobs. “What is this?” She reaches for her leg, feeling rusty metal sunken into the skin of her shin. 

“Is this... is this a bear trap?” 

She tries to crawl forward, but the trap is keeping her in place. It must be chained to somewhere. “Do I have to take this off myself, then?”

Restrained hands reach for the teeth, attempting to pull them apart. They’re strong, unwilling to come undone for her. “Please!” Lena screams. “Help me! Someone, anyone!”

Silence. 

Lena tries again, managing to pry them apart for a split second. She pulls her leg out of there, and hears the trap come back together. She can feel the blood oozing from her wounds. 

“ _Take your mask off, Lena_.”

She doesn’t waste time in throwing the thing off. She gazes at the trap, bloody and tied to a post. Begrudgingly, she brings her eyes to her leg, which is bent and dyed in crimson. 

“ _The key to your last test is right in front of you_.” 

Lena looks up, seeing the key on a platform. But of course, above that platform is a piece of metal, surely for cutting her arm off or something. 

“No.” She shakes her head. “No way. Please.”

“ _You want to see me, don’t you_?”

Lena grits her teeth, feeling hot tears escape her eyes. A thought entered her mind.  _When she got to you... she would repay you for all that you’d done to her_.

“Yeah... yeah.” She breathes, getting up to get that key and  _get to you_. 

Her hands are still tied together, but she doesn’t care. She is going to get this key, even if it kills her. She reaches out, and the compressor does nothing. 

The moment her hand reaches the key, it comes down. Lena tries to use all of her strength to push it back up, but this machine is stronger. Her bones creak beneath her skin, but she keeps her grip tight on that key. 

She shrieks as she feels a bone pop in one of her wrists, her forearm burning in pain. Lena pulls back, key in hand, arms distorted. She looks at the door, the last door, and somehow brings the key to unlock it.

She opens the door, and sees what she has missed all this time.

You. 

“How did it feel?” You ask. 

She tries to catch her breath.

“Not fun, right?”

This was too easy.

You smile, crouching down to be level with her. 

“Guess what, Trace? You passed the test. You’re  _my_ captive, now.”


	105. mercy76 // home 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you write a second part of the mercy76 with kidnapped s/o? I really like that story!

“Commander.”

He gives you a glare.

“Sorry,” you sigh, “Jack.”

“Yes?” He leans forward at your bedside, taking your hand in his.

You want to cringe at the contact, but you know it will get you nowhere. As a soldier, you’ve been taught on what to do in hostage situations, which was exactly what you were in. 

“Can I just…” you look at the door, that you had hadn’t been outside since you’d gotten here. “Stretch my legs?”

He doesn’t say anything, and you feel desperate.

“Just… for a minute, please. I need some fresh air, Com-…  _Jack._ Please.”

“You know I can’t do that,” his voice is low. “You’re sick.”

You wanted to scream at him. You weren’t sick,  _not in the slightest_. Him and Angela were just delusional and wanted to keep you in this godforsaken room!

Speak of the  ~~devil~~  angel, Mercy walks in, carrying a plate of food. “For our little patient,” she smiles, eyes closed. 

“I’m not very hungry.” You say, a bit bitter. You can’t trust anything they serve you, as the last few times have ended up with you knocked out cold. 

“You need to eat,” Angela says, placing the plate on your lap. “You are very sick.”

Without warning, you pick up the plate and throw it on the floor. “ _I said,_ I’m not hungry! Just leave me alone!” You scream, fed up with this treatment. 

As usual, Angela’s eyes become glossy with tears. Her hands are in front of her body, held in shaky fists. Apparently, she’s had enough, too. “You are so ungrateful!” She screams. “All we do is take care of you, and what do we get in return?  _A brat!_ ” Then she sobs, running out of the room.

You turn to Jack, feeling your anger suddenly leave you. 

He looks  _furious_ , eyes staring right at you. 

“You heard what she called you?” His voice is gravelly. 

You nod.

“A brat.” He laughs slightly. “I think we all know what happens to brats like you, honey.”


	106. mysterio // touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hey! I was browsing the Mysterio x reader tag and saw you were taking requests! So here I am! So Beck’s S/O is his right hand on the mysterio project and etc. so when he “dies” reader takes over the project, reader is super sad and all. Do When he comes back and is like I’m not dead and they have like a sweet reunion and tells reader that he’s proud of them and they did a good job carrying on the project. And all that fluffy shit. Thank you very much

It almost killed you. 

When you learned about his...  _death_ , you were a mess. There’s no other way to put it, you were a  _wreck_. You had lost everything that was important to you. You loved Quentin, thought his ideas were  _great_ , but that kid... that  _damned_ kid... he took EDITH, ruined  _everything_. He killed... killed your Quentin. 

But before shutting off from the entire world, you thought,  _what would Quentin do?_

**Survive**. You could almost hear his voice in your head.  _Survive_.

So, you pulled yourself from the little hole you dug yourself in, and did just exactly what Quentin would do. You took over his project, letting all of your comrades that Quentin’s bidding was not over, but in fact,  _just beginning._

The world would see Spider-Man for what he really was. A stupid kid who messed with the  _wrong_ person. It didn’t take much for you to access footage and piece together a little  _goodbye_ message from the great, fallen Mysterio. 

You couldn’t help but laugh as it was released into the media.  _Peter Parker is the Spider-Man_. Your co-workers on this project must have thought you were crazier than Beck to do this, and hell... maybe you were. 

After a night of celebrating the fall of Peter Parker, you found yourself at home. 

“We did it,” you whispered to a picture of Quentin on the wall. “We got him.”

“Yes you did, honey.”

You turn your head to the voice, and see no one else but Quentin in the living room.

“Quentin...?” You can’t believe your eyes. 

“It’s me.”

You shake your head. “No... you... is this an illusion? Is this a joke?”

“I promise, it’s not.” He frowns a bit, holding his arms out. “Come here.”

You stumble forward, praying to any God willing to listen that this was  _real_. And if it wasn’t, whoever was messing with you would have hell to pay. 

You could smell his cologne from where you stood, and you eyes his casual dress. Where had he been all this time? If it was the real him, that was.

But you fell into his arms,  _reals arms_. He was warm, arms wrapping around you. 

“You did so well...” he whispers in your ear, pulling you closer to him. “I’m proud of you, honey.” 

“Quentin...” you begin to cry. “Where...?”

“Shh, shh...” he pulls back to take your face in his hands. “Don’t worry about that, okay? I’m here.”

You smile through your tears, charging into his chest and wrapping you arms around him, relishing in the reality of his touch. 


	107. genji // jealous (nsfw w/male reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hoi :o your writing’s amazing if you’d like, could you write something where the air con around the base breaks and it’s a real hot day and reader (male if you will) has a low body temp due to having cytokinesis like powers and everyone just keeps touching him and later on, Genji decides to remind them who they belong to? NFSW? :3(Sorry if it’s too specific)

The only lesson you’ve learned is that your only purpose is as a walking air conditioner. 

But according to Genji, you needed to be taught another one. 

“All their hands on you...” he grabs your jaw in his metallic hands. “I could barely stand it.”

“Jealous much?” You raise your brows at him. 

You can see him smiling beneath his mask. “Don’t be smart with me, pretty boy.”

He brings a hand to remove the mask, and he’s smiling, just as you thought. 

But before you can make another comment, he kisses you. You can’t help but smile, thinking about the fact that Genji had been watching as people randomly touched you throughout the day. You’d never pegged him as the jealous type, but you suppose he couldn’t help it. 

Genji bites your lower lip, and pulls back, before letting it slap back to your mouth.

“I remember a few things from my youth,” he winks, then pushes you back onto his bed. He comes to lean over you, letting his mouth suck on your cold neck. 

Genji marks you. It’s probably payback for letting all of those people touching you today. The thought makes you laugh a bit. 

“Is this funny to you?” Genji mumbles on your skin, one of his hands going to find your cock under your pants. 

“Just a little...” you smirk. “I mean...  _no, sir_.”

“You’re just so clever, aren’t you?” He bites down at your collarbone, simultaneously gripping at the bulge in your pants. You groan. “Not so articulate now, are we?”

He takes your member from your pants, mouth moving down to suck at you. 

Your eyes roll back, Genji taking you all the way. He did know how to use his mouth, that was for sure. He puts his hands on your thighs, spreading them apart to give him easier access to you. 

He bobs up and down, letting you hit the back of his throat. “You’re... amazing at this...” you comment, thrusting your hips into his mouth. He brings himself up, letting his hand replace where his mouth once was.

“Thank you,” he smiles, licking his lips before spitting on you, lubing you up. 

“Fuck, Genji...” you shift under his hand. “I’m gonna cum if you don’t let up.”

“Strange...” Genji goes to lick at your tip. “Because that’s exactly what I wanted.”

He takes you into his mouth comfortably, letting his hand stroke at your base. 

You’re in sensory overload, loving the way his warm, wet mouth was around your dick. “Genji...” your voice raises. “I can’t...”

He sucks at you hard, obviously trying to coax you to orgasm. 

You bite your lip, trying to suppress your groans as you cum, letting it all spill into your lover’s mouth. Genji pulls back, still stroking as he swallows your seed. 

“Just to let you know...” he pants, looking you dead in your eyes. “ _I_ should be the only one touching you.” 


	108. alexei (st) // endearment (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: BRUHHH did I hear Alexei?+? Hello slurpee boi How about him with a girl who doesn't speak Russian and obvi he doesn't speak English but some cute way he tries to ask her out 😭😭😭😭 I love him sm fuck

Weren’t flowers a sign of endearment in America?

Murray had refused to be a translator for Alexei’s flirting, leaving Alexei to try and find a way to show how he felt. He even read the dictionary you had given him! Though, it was a lot harder than it seemed to just  _learn_ English. 

So, Alexei tried his best to  _physically_ show that he liked you. He’d spend time in the fields near Murray’s hideout, searching for the perfect wildflowers to give you. 

But when he’d hand it to you, you would just smile and nod at him, leaving Alexei dumbfounded. You were either rejecting him, or not catching onto his advances. He really hoped it was the latter. 

“ _Murray, can we go to the library?”_

“ _The… library?”_

 _“Yes! I need to look at more books in English_.”

Reluctantly, Murray agrees, and Alexei comes back with books about English. Specifically,  _romantic_ sayings in English, and how to woo Americans. 

But until he perfects it, he hands you a flower every time you drop off a cherry Slurpee, watching as smile at him, eyes closed. He wonders where you put his flowers, and if you even feel the same way he does about you.

Finally, after days of preparing, Alexei is ready. He’s confident, feeling like an English master. 

“Hello…” he says to you as you hand him the Slurpee. “ Thank… you.”

You nod, and Alexei has no flower for you today. You almost look disappointed as you begin to walk away.

But Alexei reaches out, grabbing you wrist. “ _Wait_!”

You look back, eyebrows raised at him. “Alexei?”

Alexei pulls his hand back and stands from the armchair. He clears his throat. “You… you look pretty.” 

You look a bit taken back. “Thanks, Alexei.”

“And I… I love you.”

That’s where your eyes widen. “What?”

Did he not say it right? That magazine said that  _every_ man should tell the woman he was interested in this, right?

“I… love you…?”

“Alexei… um… isn’t it a bit early for that? Why don’t we go out for dinner first, yeah?”

You took the  ~~very rehearsed~~  words right out of his mouth. 


	109. best to worst (ow) // oral headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Not a request but a question - who do u think does the best oral? My vote goes for Yeehaw bc I feel like that boy eats out like he's starved :0 Genji is a good choice too if you pretend he doesn't have a robo dick (which he /totally/ does)

_-_ McCree: you’re totally right, he’s gonna eat you out like a man starved. 

-Genji: a close second,  _very close_. he’s just,, very  _articulate_ and purposeful with his tongue (and the robo dick)

-Baptiste: don’t get me STARTED on this man. he can have you cumming in seconds. SECONDS. 

-Gabriel/Reaper: he knows what he’s doing, and isn’t afraid to do it. case closed.

-Roadhog: knows what’s he doing, but just prefers not to do it.  

-Junkrat: has no idea what he is doing, but like Gabriel, isn’t afraid to do it. 

-Zenyatta: if he had a tongue, and you asked, he’d do it. that’s why he deserves this spot. 

-Soldier/Jack: in all honesty, Jack will do it... but only on special occasions. i feel like he doesn’t really like it all that much, and prefers to receive.

-Hanzo: to be HONEST... Hanzo loves to give, but he’s bad at it. at oral, that is. very sloppy, obviously has no clue what he’s doing. has he ever watched porn? read an article? probably not. but bless his heart for trying.

Sigma: he’s just an old man... don’t be too rough on him... he doesn’t know what to do, and kind of just gives up... considers it a way to get you ready, but don’t expect to cum from it. 


	110. jack morrison // hate (nsfw scenario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: okay, so, this blog is so awesome?! How?! Is it this?! Awesome?! But when you get back from vacation, could you maybe do a scenario with gabe and/or jack (pre-fall) punishing their fem!captive for trying to escape or something, the captive actually really enjoys it? even though they don't want to be attracted to this punishment or their captor, they can't stop themselves from loving it?

**nsfw, but not that bad**

Your face is unbearably  _hot._

His fingers are deep inside you,  _knuckle_ deep inside of you. You’re twitching, keeping your mouth painfully closed in fear that a moan falls from it. 

Your body aches from the bruises that he bestowed upon you. You kind of understood the punishment, you had tried to escape. He had grabbed you roughly, throwing you across the floor. You must have hit your head or  _something_ because you couldn’t help but love the feeling of your body throbbing from his ministrations. 

“Awfully wet,” Jack decides to comment, pulling his hand from you. You have to restrain yourself from whimpering at the loss of contact. “And you’re  _awfully_ quiet.”

You don’t say anything, trying to ignore how your core ached for him. 

“You’ve got nothing to say, honey?” His voice is low, gravelly. 

You shake your head, letting out a strained “ _no.”_

“There she is,” he pats your face harshly. “Get up.” 

He grabs you by your arm, yanking you further on the mattress. You’re nose to nose with him, and you can only stare into his blue eyes, helpless. 

He brings his calloused hand across your face, grabbing your jaw in his palm. 

He forces his lips to yours, giving you a rough kiss. You cringe back, trying to get as far away as possible. You hate the way he tastes in your mouth, you just  _hate_ him.

But you love the way he feels. 


	111. reaper .. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Reaper coming back to his captive who still suffers from Stockholm syndrome and still loves and misses him dearly

He hadn’t felt like this in ages.

The anticipation of coming home. He was desperate to see you. And he knew you were just aching to see him, too. It had been so long since you were “saved” by those people who called themselves heroes. 

But not to worry, they were long gone by now. You were completely safe from those monsters who tried to take you away from him. 

He sauntered through your apartment, which was dark and empty. He wondered where you were. Searching for him, perhaps? 

He’s hiding in the shadows when you come home, turning the lights on and throwing your coat over the couch. You look sullen, and your hands fidget together nervously, just as they did when he first brought you home. 

You sigh as you sit in the dark kitchen, running your hands through your hair. He wonders if it’s crazy to think you’re waiting for him in the dark. 

He comes forward, taking off his mask and placing it on the table. You look up at the sight, eyes squinting in the dark. “Gabriel?” You croak. 

“It’s me.”

You nearly fall out of your chair, but find yourself in his arms. “How did you…?” Your voice breaks, and he feels your body trembling. “They said…”

“Don’t worry about them.” He whispers, pulling you back so he can get a good look at you. “I’ll always find my way back to you.”


	112. ow girls .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Oh~Your writings make my day. How overwatch ladies comfort their captive who was kidnapped by them first day? What will ladies prepare for their captive beforehand?

**Mercy**

-is definitely prepared for you

-has a little room for you and everything!

-if you’re scared, she’ll be at your side through it all

-whatever you need, she’ll give to you

~~-minus your freedom, of course~~

**Moira**

-is also prepared

-the cage is READY

-but if you’re crying, don’t expect much from her

-she’ll lock you in the cage and try to ignore you

**Dva**

-isn’t exactly prepared

-at best, she’ll just tie you up so you can’t get away

-if you’re scared, she will try to cheer you up

-snacks? movies? she’s got it for you

**Tracer**

-she probably kidnaps you on a whim

-she hopes you won’t try to escape or anything

-she’ll try to convince you everything is okay when you start demanding she lets you go


	113. gabriel reyes .. monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: This blog is pretty much the only thing keeping me alive right now because it's so amazing! Any chance you could maybe write for pre-fall Gabe (i know you get so many requests for this man but lord is he sexy and beautiful and--) being really sweet to his captive, but she's just terrified of him? She's never mean and she doesn't reject his advances, but it's clear she's scared out of her mind whenever he comes close to her? How would he try and get her to warm up to him? Your writing is so good!

He feels like a  _monster_.

The way you look at him, flinch at his touch, the nervous fidgeting when he enters the room. Yeah, you never actually  _call him_ a monster... or... say really anything to him, but... he can feel it. 

He opens the door, calling softly “i’m home” to the house as he closes and locks the door. You’re sitting in the living room, on the sofa, looking as beautiful as ever. 

“Hey,” he smiles.

Your lips shake into a smile, and you just nod at him. Your eyes say everything he needs to know. They’re nervous and afraid. It brings a frown upon his face. 

He sits down beside you, causing you to tense. He bites his lip, trying to think of something to  _fix_ this. It couldn’t be like this forever, could it? 

“How was your day?” He asks.

“Okay...” you say, quiet. “You?”

“Busy.” He leans back into the couch. 

Silence. Minus your heavy breathing. 

“Are you okay?” He stares at the ceiling.

“Mhmm...” you hum, hands fidgeting. 

Gabriel sighs. Will it always be like this? 

“Can I ask you something?”  _Something else_.

You nod, apprehensive.

“Are you afraid of me?”

You exhale from your nose loudly.

“And don’t lie... okay?” He glances over at you.

“Oh-... okay.” You swallow thickly. “I... I am afraid.”

“Of me?”

Tears are collecting in your eyes at this, and you nod solemnly. 

“Why?”

You look into his eyes, utter despair in them. “ _Why_? Why do you think?”

He’s taken back. You’ve never spoken this much to him since he’s brought you here. 

“You... you stole me.” You begin to cry. “You locked me in here! You  _made_ me afraid!”

Tears are streaming down your face, and you brush them away with your fingers, turning away from him again. Gabriel can only stare in shock, completely silent. 

You stand. “I’m going to bed.” Your voice is quiet once again.

Before you can go anywhere, Gabriel grabs your wrist, pulling you back. You look back at him, eyes no longer angry, just...  _sad. “What?”_ Your voice is barely even a whisper. 

“I’m...” he raises his brows. “Sorry.” 

You smile-- a pitiful smile, really. 


	114. mercy .. expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi! If you don't have too much asks after your vacation. Could you write a depressed s/o? Because of her profession, Mercy seldom can stay at "home" with her s/o. It's make s/o touch starved and believe s/o is just a toy Mercy don't want to play anymore. After an unexpected long mission, Mercy is home and find s/o almost dying. The ending is up to you. Your work is amazing.

Angela didn’t realize how long it had been.

The mission was unexpected, but she knew you could mostly take care of yourself. You would be fine, right? 

When she comes home, all the lights are off, which isn’t surprising. It’s the middle of the night, so you must be sleeping. 

Angela notices nothing as she makes herself a late night snack in the kitchen, thinking about the comfort of her own bed she will get to sleep in. She puts her dish in the sink, and saunters to the bedroom.

She finds the bed empty, your side looking as if it hadn’t been touched. Angela turns the lights on, panicked to see you nowhere in sight. She rushes for the bathroom door, which has been left open just slightly. 

You’re lying on the tile, looking awfully sullen and...  _dead_. 

Angela takes your pulse, barely feeling one. What had happened to you? She knew... she knew that you were going through something but... she never expected. 

But here’s what you should have expected... you can’t get away from Mercy so easily. 


	115. sigma .. perhaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hey hey hey, if requests are open and if you're comfortable with it... could I get a healthy heaping of some Sigma x Reader fluff? If you need a place to start, maybe reader could be his assistant in studies or his pupil in an astrophysics class. Either way, I crave the man. Thanks so much!  
> similar request: hi I’m assuming my last ask didn’t go through but I feel like there’s not enough Sigma x Reader out there? Can I get some fluff with the gravity grandpa? Thanks so much! (also, fun fact: Sigma is now the oldest character in Overwatch, beating out Reinhardt [62 years old!])

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i did some research and his name is Siebren de Kuiper? just for reference, the reader will refer to him as dr. de kuiper kinda since this is pre blackhole extravaganza,, okay im done

“Isn’t it amazing?”

He’s off on a tangent before you know it, rambling about the mysteries of space. You can only watch fondly, not bothering to take notes on your clipboard. He tends to repeat himself a lot. 

Being Sigma’s assistant has its ups and downs. Sigma is very proper and respectable, but sometimes can be forgetful and almost chaotic. He is an older gentleman, of course. But sometimes he could switch from being the most organized man in the world to the least. 

“...right?” He finishes, whipping towards you. 

You straighten up, nodding. “Of course, Dr. de Kuiper.” 

“Right!” He whips back to the board, scribbling down equations that just burst from his mind. What an eccentric man he was. 

You find yourself staring at him more often than not. He  _is_ handsome, who can blame you? And you find his passion for science and space very...  _attractive_

“Interesting.” He comments, backing away from the board, coming closer to you.

“Indeed, Doctor.” You nod, smiling as your eyes scan his work. 

“There’s no need to call me Doctor,” he tells you, looking. “My friends call me Sigma.”

“Sigma?” You raised your brows at him. “Dr. Sigma.”

“If that’s the best I’ll get...” he smiles widely. “Then...”

You feel your face heating up, and you shuffle away to put your clipboard down. 

Dr. de Kuiper clears his throat. “I was thinking... why don’t we discuss the mysteries of the universe over dinner?”

“Dinner?” You turn to him, trying to ignore how your heart beat inside of your chest. “Like... I get takeout and bring it back here?”

“Er... no...” he steps closer to you. “Perhaps... we  _both_ go out. Does that sound okay?”

You scan his face. “Yeah...  _yeah_ , that sounds great. Discuss the mysteries of the universe over dinner, yeah.”

“My favorite of these mysteries... is the mystery of... love.” He says, blush rising to his cheeks.

“Are you... flirting with me Dr. Sigma?”

“Perhaps, but... why don’t we discuss that over dinner?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously fluff is not my strong suit :( hope you guys enjoy it though


	116. gabriel reyes .. baker!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: What about prefall gabe with capitve who loves baking and always bakes for him? your writing is just... so so so so sos sos os osos good!

-Gabriel expected nothing less

-you’re bored out of your mind when he’s not home

-and you bake pretty well

-and Gabe has a lot of baking products (which he’s done on purpose)

-so when he gets home after a long day of work, all of your work is covering every surface in the house

-he’s always happy to have a brownie when he gets home

-and maybe a muffin when he wakes up

-it makes you happy to know he enjoys your baking

-but sometimes you wish you could share it with the rest of the world


	117. mercy .. strained (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Mommy mercy spanks her little naughty one. (>////

She rubs your skin, before bringing back her hand and smacking it.

You grit your teeth at the sting, trying to ignore how embarrassed you feel on her lap. 

“It’s okay, lovely…” she says to you. “Your punishment will be over soon.”

You can hear the angelic smile on her face, but you don’t have much time to ponder it before she gives another slap to your ass. You groan, trying to ignore the tears stinging at your eyes. For such a dainty woman, she gave a harsh spanking.

“Did you lose count already?” Her voice is so light for the situation. “We’ll have to start again…”

“Twelve!” You shout. “We’re on… twelve.”

“Good,” she smiles, and delivers another smack to your already sore ass.

“ _Thirteen_ …” you strain. You shuffle on her lap, feeling arousal beginning to build up from her ministrations. 

She keeps going until she reaches thirty, and by then you are shaking. 

“All better, right, little one?” She rubs your ass soothingly.

“Right.”

 

 


	118. sigma .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi, I know you’re probably bizzy but can I please have some yandere sigma, it’s okay if not I promise. Put I really want to see your take on the flying Dutchman as a yandere. Have a great day or night! Thank you

-depends on the Sigma we’re talking about

-pre-black hole disaster, Sigma is very well kept and respected

-as a yandere, i think he would be very meticulous with his actions with you

-he tries to lure you into his web and does whatever he can to keep you in it

-isn’t a stalker, really

-but he is logged into all of your accounts on his computer, just to see what exactly you could be blogging or liking at this hour?

-will have a mental breakdown if you reject him or begin to be defiant, though

-he understands a lot of things, but things he does not understand include you

-post-black hole thing, it’s a bit different

-he’s not above stalking now

-he’ll follow in the shadows, watching your every move

-uses his power to manipulate you and your day, even if you aren’t aware of him

-more reckless this way, isn’t afraid to do what he wants  _when_ he wants

-will kidnap you when he feels like it

-he’s impulsive now, knowing that he has the power to keep others off his back if needed


	119. hanzo .. dream (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ooh! What about yandere Hanzo's s/o falling asleep as they straddle him and they end up having a wet dream? Maybe with their hips occasionally moving with his. It's technically the first time they're 'nice' to him since their captivity

You’re  _killing him_.

How you ended up on top of him like this, he couldn’t quite remember. But here you were and you... you were  _doing things_ to him. 

Your legs were spread on him, your sex mockingly open to Hanzo. Your hips were twitching, barely rocking into him. His bulge is growing, aching to fuck you... but he’s seriously restraining himself, that’s for sure. 

But as your hips continue to become more consistent, and you’re basically  _humping_ him at this point. Hanzo’s hips are involuntarily jerking up into you, causing you to mumble. 

Hanzo’s face is incredibly warm, and he bites down on a finger to muffle any groans that are leaving his lips. He can only imagine how you really feel, but also appreciates this closeness, too.

What could you be dreaming about? He wonders. Maybe about him, he hopes.


	120. reaper .. a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Welcome back. I hope you had fun on your vacation. Period piece with a pumpkin head Reaper. If you aren't interested in doing period pieces you can just do modern day.

It wasn’t wise to be out this late. 

You had gone to town to get some more cloth and supplies, as winter was fast approaching. You hadn’t realized the time, you’d forgotten how early the sun set these days. 

When you were younger, there had been stories of this trail back to the farm. Stories and tales that were still told today, but surely all lies to scare children, right? Saying that there was a man born from pumpkin who would steal you away from home if he saw you were out too late. 

Right?

Paranoia struck you as you swear you hear a jostle of bushes from your side… from the pumpkin patch. You stare into the darkness, wishing you had taken a lamp or something so you could see at least a few feet in front of you.

Swallowing thickly, you walk on the path a little quicker. You hear noises from behind you, but you don’t dare turn around to check. You walk on, soon breaking into a running pace to get back home.

You breathe heavily, relieved, when you find your way home. You almost laugh, laugh at  _yourself_ for being so scared of a… what? A pumpkin monster? A stupid tale used to fool children? 

The next day, you find yourself back in town. Though, you reassure yourself you’ll be home long before sunset. 

But something is working against you. 

Shopkeepers keep reeling you into stores, older people asking for your assistance in exchange for a few coins. Before you know it, it’s dark out. 

“Will you need a lantern for your way home?” The old woman who asked for your help in her garden asks. 

You stare at the end of town, watching as the darkness engulfs the trail. 

“Sure.” You nod, smiling at her.

“Be careful, dear.” She says, handing you a lamp. “Especially near the pumpkin patch.”

You look at her, feeling a pang of fear hit your chest. You try to smile, but you can barely muster it. 

You begin on your journey.

With a source of light, the trail isn’t as scary, but that woman’s words…

_Be careful, dear… especially near the pumpkin patch._

It was all a myth, it had to be. Perhaps the woman was senile and didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t. Because… because a pumpkin man was  _not real_. 

You quicken your pace as you pass the pumpkin patch, trying to ignore the sound of bushes twitching from beside you. 

Suddenly, a strong wind bursts past you, so strong it blows the flame of your lantern away. You are submerged in darkness. 

Behind you, you hear a heavy footstep. You’re paralyzed in fear, dropping the lantern at your feet. It clambers loudly to the ground. If the… if the  _thing_ didn’t know where you were before… it had to know now. 

All noises stop, and you can’t even hear the wind rustling the leaves. Slowly, you turn, ready to face whatever was behind you. But you see nothing, even in the moonlight.

“Looking for someone?”

Hands grasp your shoulders from behind, and you scream. A hand moves to cover your mouth, and the other moves around you waist, bringing you backwards in the pumpkin patch. 

You thrash in its grasp, screaming into the hand muffling you. Your hands reach out as the trail leaves your eyesight, and you can feel tears running down your face.

It lets go of you, letting you fall to the floor. You hit the ground harshly, the air in your lungs leaving you. You try to sit up, but you’re powerless. You splutter for air, looking up at the starry sky.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” The voice says, and you can’t see where it is coming from. You’re too tired to try and move your head from its place. “You can see it very clearly from here.”

“Who are you…?” You gasp. “What do you…?”

“Want?” It finishes your sentence, and it has semblance to a man’s voice, but very raspy and… far away. 

As if it hadn’t been a man in a very long time. 

“It’s very simple.” You feel it sit beside you, and you don’t dare look. “I want a friend…” 

“But… but they said…” your voice strains. “You’ve killed children… stolen them from… from their homes…”

“You can’t believe what everyone says.” Its voice sounds muffled and distorted from beside you. “They’ve changed my story to their benefit.”

“What…” you crane your neck to look at him. “… is your story?”

He’s staring straight at you from behind his carved, pumpkin mask. It looks like he’s had it for a millennia, bugs swarming the rotting flesh of pumpkin. Your breath shakes as you stare at him, seeing red eyes staring from behind the carved eyes. 

“Do you really want to know?”

Your lips press together, eyes burning with tears.

His hands, clothed in long, torn, black gloves, come to either side of the pumpkin head. You feel yourself tremble as he removes it from his head. 

The pumpkin falls to the ground beside you, and you feel like you could just  _die_ from the sight of him. 


	121. moira + mercy .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: How do you think Mercy and Moira would react if they found out that the reader could have escaped at any time, but sticks around because they find the situation entertaining? Please and thank you! PS I love your writing~

-okay, there’s no question that Moira has cameras installed in every room you’re allowed in

-but after a while, she doesn’t check them as much

-the doors are always locked, windows sealed, every escape route is blocked off

-but sometimes... Mercy is careless, not really thinking

-there’s been times she’s been in the middle of work and realizes  _i left the door unlocked_

-but when she comes home, and you’re... home... she’s relieved

-Mercy will never mention a thing to Moira, knowing how...  _angry_ she could get at that mistake

-you didn’t leave though so... what does it matter?

-little does she know, you were aware the whole time the door wasn’t locked

-you had opened the door just a bit, and closed it again

-you could have escaped but... you didn’t want this to be a test and then... be punished or something

-time later, Moira is going back to check and delete old feeds from the camera and stumbles across some...  _footage_

-she shows Mercy, who remembers her mistake with embarrassment

-they’re appalled that you stayed

-Mercy is ridiculously happy that you stayed! this must mean you love them!

-Moira is a bit questionable... wondering if you have some ulterior motive


	122. gabriel reyes .. forever (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Kidnapped Reader walking on Gabe masturbating mumbling "This is all for you...I'm all yours" over and over again and the only reason why he's doing it is because Reader won't let Gabe touch and since he's so soft for them he's willing to wait. So Reader gets smart and tries to play along so they have sex with him but the morning after they find themselves slowly starting to fall for hum and how desperate he is for them.

When it came to you, Gabriel considered himself a patient man.

He wanted it to be just  _right_ , when you two first made love. He wanted it totally perfect, wanted  _you_ to want it, too. He really loved you, and didn’t want to turn you away from him forever.

No matter how...  _needy_ he may be. 

You were asleep in the room over, leaving Gabriel to his own devices. Knowing you were so close... under the same  _goddamn_ roof... sometimes was too much to bear. He threw his head back with groan as he felt his cock begin to twitch. 

As much as he ached to put this burden on you... you weren’t ready  _yet._ So he reasoned he’d have to do this without you.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t...  _think_ about you, right?

Pulling his hardening cock from his sweats, he can only imagine you doing it for him. Your hands running over him, running  _your_ thumb over the head of his cock, perhaps a devilish smile on your face as you did so. 

He longed for your soft hands on his cock, and tried his best to just imagine it was  _you_. You, you, you,  _you._ All for you.

Before he knew it, his fantasy was changing. He was buried inside of you, hearing your sinful cries for  _more._ Gabriel couldn’t stop the groans from leaving his throat, just the thought of your hot, tight hole was too much to comprehend. 

“All for you...” he whispers behind gritted teeth. “It’s all for you...”

Little does he know, he has a voyeur. You’re watching from behind the door, transfixed on how his hips thrust up into his hands. You never desired to have sex with him, but hearing his desperate, needy voice... had your blood rushing to your sex. 

Your legs moved on their own, approaching him in the dark.

“Gabriel?”

He stopped, jumping in his spot. He looked at you in shock, unable to try to cover himself up. 

You bit your lip, feeling tension rise. “It’s all for me, you said?”

“What...?” He’s dumbfounded.

“It’s all...  _for me_.”

He looks around, bewildered, before swallowing. “Yes...  _yes_.”

“Then... let me do something for you.”

You move on him, your pent up arousal blinding you from right and wrong. Your hand finds his hot member, moving your fingers down it. He gasps, looking into your eyes.

“Are... you sure?”

“Of course,” your own voice is desperate. You place your lips on his, kissing him hotly. 

It’s all a blur, but you end up beneath him, his cock weaving itself in and out of you. You’re moaning, every thrust like pure heaven. He’s hitting every perfect spot within you, his pace intimate and sensual.

He’s staring into your eyes, observing your every expression. You know how you feel... pure ecstasy, satisfied with finally being so close to him. He kisses you again as he helps you reach your high, and you realize you’ve never felt so intertwined with someone. 

He cums, and you feel him spill into you. Both of your essences mix together, and you can only stare into his beautiful, brown eyes. You find yourself wishing it could be this way forever.

And when you wake, you realize that this could be your forever. 


	123. jesse mccree .. southern!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi! Could I request McCree with a reader who also has a southern accent? Maybe she hides it and it only slips out when she’s upset, or maybe he teases her about it? Idk I just though them both having accents would be cute 😩💕 thank you

-after years of getting a strange look because of your accent, you’ve learned to cover it up pretty well

-of course, in certain instances, you can hear the twang in your words 

-Jesse’s voice was a reminder of old times, so... nostalgic

-he was always so up front about it, not caring about the glances people gave him as drawled almost incoherently

-of course you understood him, understood him past his words

-but every once in a while, you find yourself upset

-whether it be at him or someone else

-Jesse thinks you’re mimicking him at first

-you guys have spent so much time together, it would make sense

-but after a while he hears that you’re no beginner at a southern accent, you know all the right words and your voice curves just the right way

-”Developin’ an accent there, darlin’?”

-you can’t help but laugh, forgetting that Jesse never knew about your roots

-over time, you find your accent coming out more and more, especially around you

-he helps you feel comfortable to talk however you want 


	124. hanzo shimada .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hanzo and a captive who is scared of agressive behaviour?

-the only time Hanzo gets aggressive is when you reject him

-he tends to bottle lots of things up

-if you are blatantly disrespectful, he won’t do anything until he blows up

-you should both get along if you just do what he says

-but if you say  _no_ to him...

-he can’t control himself

-he treats you  _so_ well... how could you be so ungrateful? 

-when he begins to get irritated, he sees how scared you are

-one part of him tells himself to knock it off, while the other part relishes in the fact that he can instill fear into you...

-and could have you playing right into his hands

-the only time Hanzo gets aggressive is when you reject him

-he tends to bottle lots of things up

-if you are blatantly disrespectful, he won’t do anything until he blows up

-you should both get along if you just do what he says

-but if you say  _no_ to him...

-he can’t control himself

-he treats you  _so_ well... how could you be so ungrateful? 

-when he begins to get irritated, he sees how scared you are

-one part of him tells himself to knock it off, while the other part relishes in the fact that he can instill fear into you...

-and could have you playing right into his hands


	125. moira .. werewolf!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you write what would happen if Moira came across and successfully captured a werewolf!reader?

-Moira has heard the rumors

-of course, she’s not one to believe such things... a werewolf? seriously? who made this up?

-of course the mention of something subhuman peaks her interest... as she is a scientist after all

-she’ll mull over it for a few days... debating the pros and cons if she manages to catch such a thing

-it couldn’t hurt to set up one measly trap, would it?

-when she wakes up the day after a full moon, she can’t help but anticipate the possibility of a real werewolf being stuck in her trap

-but of course, there’s nothing... she should have known... just a stupid myth

-when she turns to go back inside, she finds you... wounded on her doorstep

-it’s a... you’re a werewolf!

-her trap must have gotten you, but you managed to flee from it... amazing

-she’ll help you heal back up, but the moment you’re back to your full health...

-it’s experiment time

-she’s tying you down, conducting research on you

-some of it is painful, as she takes your blood, forcefully takes skin samples

-you become a new obsession of hers, to say the least. every moment is spent by your side, trying to figure out how you became such a magnificent creature...

-and if Moira could possibly recreate such an abomination


	126. gabriel + baptiste .. bliss (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ok but a yandere Gabe and Baptiste body worshipping a drug induced Reader ("thanks" to Baptiste)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd consider this noncon as reader isn't completely conscious to consent, be aware!

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

You... you weren’t really supposed to be under the influence of any sort, either. Gabriel blamed that on Baptiste, always handing you drinks and things to smoke or chew or... whatever. Gabriel wasn’t very big on that lifestyle. 

Now you were basically passed out on the sofa. Well, you weren’t exactly asleep or anything, you just weren’t... very  _awake,_ either. Your head bobbed from side to side, and you mumbled happily to yourself. 

Even in your nearly unconscious state, they both thought you looked very beautiful like this. 

Baptiste fell beside you, stroking your hair as you looked at him dreamily. 

“You look gorgeous, my dear...” he whispers to you, placing a kiss on your cheek. You laugh at the sensation, causing a pang to hit Gabriel’s chest. Of course, this was both his and Baptiste’s idea but... he couldn’t help but be jealous. 

Baptiste’s lips moved to your neck, giving you small kisses. Gabe watched on, as if he was a supervisor. 

“Gabriel,” Baptiste spoke, looking up at the man. “Come join us.”

The man in question licked his lips, sitting stiffly beside you. Seeing you so closely caused his pants to grow tighter. Your lips were swollen, eyes glassy. Beautiful. Just  _beautiful_.

He presses a kiss to your cheek, and hears you hum at his action. The vibrations travel up his face, which seems to be growing warmer by the minute. His hand brushes down your stomach, clutching at your waist as he places a warm kiss on your mouth. 

Meanwhile, Baptiste is biting at your neck. His hand is rubbing along your thigh, growing ever close to your sex, which seems to be responding to their ministrations. 

“You look so pretty,” Gabe whispers on your lips. “You’ve been driving me crazy all night, y’know?”

You aren’t aware of his words in the slightest, staring up at the ceiling as they whisper compliments. Their hands grab and grope at you, heating your body up with arousal. 

Soon, you’re moaning at their touch, completely in bliss. 


	127. jesse mccree .. feverish (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: love u and ur work so much I hope you're doing well! Can I get McCree making a fem reader grind against his boot? Maybe he tugs her hair to do it or Reader is just so desperate to get off after some amazing oral that she'll do anything to find her release :')

Your bottom lip is raw from all the gnawing.

You haven’t been doing all the  _gnawing,_ necessarily. Some of it was done from the man who was eating you out as if it was his last meal. Your hands are threaded in his locks, tugging.

His tongue is licking at you, collecting every ounce of your pleasure with it. Fingers are rubbing, pinching, and swirling at your clit, keeping you on your toes. It’s almost unbearable, how good it feels... how  _good_ he is at this. 

“Jesse,” you moan, breathless. “Please.”

He brings his face from your core, fingers filling in for his absent mouth. “Please, what, honey?”

“ _Please_.” Your eyes are full of tears as his fingers reach deep inside of you. “I’m... so close.” 

“Are you?” He quirks a brow at you, nearly making you melt.

“Yes,  _yes_.” You gasp. “Jesse...”

“Y’willin’ to do  _anything_?”

You screw your eyes shut, trying to debate whether this was a good idea or not. Your desperate arousal was louder than any shred of logic that could dare challenge it. “ _Yes_.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” He grins, pulling his fingers from you, then offers the same hand to you. Hesitant, you take it, letting him pull you up. Your eyes search his, trying to figure out what exactly he was playing at.

He stands from his spot, placing his boot in front of you. “Ride it.”

“ _What?”_ You raise your brows at him in disbelief.

“Y’heard me, honey.” He leans down. “ _Ride. It_.”

Your jaw drops, appalled at such a...  _dirty_ method. 

“Ya wanna cum, don’t you?” He laughs. “Do it.”

You lick your lips, reluctantly mounting his boot. It feels odd and foreign against your core, nothing like you’ve felt before. You look back up at him, apprehensive. 

“What’re y’lookin’ at me for?” He furrows his eyebrows playfully. “Do I have to say it again?”

You shake your head, swallowing as you look back down. You swipe your body down from the ankle of the boot to the toe. It’s strange, just  _weird_ in general. You glance back up.

“Keep it goin’, dear.”

You nod, repeating the motion a few more times. After you get the hang of it, it sends a pleasurable pulse through your body. You bit your lip as your grind down, moving your lower half in short, controlled thrusts. 

Jesse’s bulge is as defined as ever in his pants, just from watching you get off on him. He didn’t really think you’d actually do it, but... here you were. Your arms wrap around his leg as you basically hump his boot, lewd mewls falling from your lips. 

The closer you get to orgasm, the more feverish you feel. You feel dazed, just chasing your high at the end of his shoe. The way your clit rubs against the leather drives you insane, and if you weren’t so desperate, you think you would collapse. 

“Are y’getting close, now?” Jesse smiles down at you.

You nod your head, unable to stop the whimpers that escape your throat. It’s all coiling inside you, ready to burst in moment. “Just like that, sweetheart,” Jesse encourages you. “Y’gonna cum on my boot?”

You press your forehead against his leg as you let go, the pleasure shooting up your spine. Your legs clamp around his boot as you ride out the last of your high, slowly rocking back and forth. 

Once you’re finished, you take yourself off of him, breathing heavily.

“Aw, looking, honey, you ruined m’boot.” He sighs. “I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me, right?” 


	128. baptiste .. hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I love Baptiste! Could you please do maybe a short story with a male reader and Baptiste, upon being kidnapped the reader is instantly accepting of their new life. They're not fighting or not escaping, maybe because they had a shitty life and after being abducted felt happy.

Baptiste expected something a little… different… from you.

Not that this was bad, no, no… not at all. You could be  _way_ worse! Yeah,  _a lot_ worse. So did he really have room to complain?

You were simply sitting on your bed, having a snack. Since he’d brought you here, you haven’t complained even once. You haven’t questioned him, either. Did you get the message at all? Baptiste… he had  _kidnapped_ you. This wasn’t just a… prolonged hangout. 

“Hey.” Baptiste turns to you, thoughts jumbled in his mind. “Um… are you upset with me?”

“Not at all.” You answer earnestly.

“Oh… okay.” He nods, turning back to the television. “Are you… sure?”

“Of course.”

“Okay…”

Silence.

“Not even a little bit?”

“Should I be?” You glance over at him, eyebrows raised.

“Well…” he smiles a bit. “I have… kidnapped you.”

“I don’t see it that way.” You shrug.

Silence. You return to eating your snack, leaving Baptiste to gawk at you.

“Then… how do you see it?”

“Life wasn’t all that great before,” you say to him. “I like it better here.”

“Oh…” Baptiste nods again, feeling strangely at ease. “Really?”

“Yeah,” you respond. “Consider yourself a hero, Jean.”

He turns back to the screen, a confused smile gracing his face. “A hero, huh?”


	129. overhaul .. unannounced (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi, I have a request if you like it. Yandere Overhaul x Virgin Female Reader NSFW where the reader manages to catch wind that Overhaul is obsessed with her and flees to another country, only for Overhaul to find her later on anyways. 😱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon, violence, abuse, blood/gore, horror aspects, (i always find a way to insert another character in here idk)

You thought you were so  _clever_.

Oh, you  _all_ thought you were so clever, didn’t you?  _Didn’t you?_

Kai wasn’t stupid. He knew what was going on  _long_ before you had even conceived it. Hari was an awful liar, and even more awful at keeping a secret.

He just hoped–no,  _trusted_ that Hari would realize what a mistake he was making. That you would  _refuse_ the offer. 

But that just shows how far trust will get you.  _Pathetic._

Before you were even on the airplane to a different country, Hari was dead. Long forgotten. It was easier than Kai had thought. He simply brushed his “friend” with an unclothed hand, and he was gone. 

Now, just to find you.

It wasn’t hard for Chisaki to find receipts from airlines and train stations. Hari had done this all for you? Ha, shouldn’t  _he_ be called the obsessed one? The stalker? The  _disgusting_ pervert? 

Yeah, Chisaki knew about all the little  _nicknames_ you two had given him. So funny. So  _funny_.

God,  _you two_ could have been the lovers. Wouldn’t that be a twist? You… and Hari… lovers? The thought made Kai chuckle. 

There was no one else for you but  _Overhaul_. And you would know that sooner or later. 

.He was no stranger to money, and booked his  _own_ flight to find you. It was like you had wanted him to find you. Your new home address scribbled on one of Hari’s papers. 

Kai wasn’t one for fate, but this was no  _coincidence._

He couldn’t help but be anxious as he arrived at the airport. He wanted to see you, wanted to tell you everything that had  _ever_ crossed his mind about you. He wanted to give you something that you could never return.

He gets a cab to your address, fiddling with the straps of his plain, black face mask. He arrives in a remote location. How  _perfect._

After giving the cab driver a generous tip, Kai reaches the front door. With all the time he had to fantasize about what exactly he would do to you, he didn’t give much thought about how to knock on the door.

“K… Kai?”

But he wouldn’t need to.

He turned, giving you a friendly smile that was hidden behind his mask. 

You were obviously just getting home. In one hand you had your keys, in the other, you clutched closely to your groceries. 

“Why, let me help you with those.” He pulls his mask down to reveal his mouth, then grabs the bag from you. But not before he grips at your wrists, and leans in close to you ear to tell you, “Unlock the door  _quietly_  and I’ll make sure to keep you alive when I’m through with you.”

You nod solemnly, stepping up to the door and unlocking it. You walk inside, and close the door behind him. “Lock it,” he orders, and you do so.

It’s quite the cozy space, he notices as he sets down the groceries on a nearby table. It suited you.

“K… Chisaki,” you say from behind him. “What… what are you doing here?”

Trying to act like you didn’t run away from him? How cute.

“Well, you left so… quickly.” He turns. “And unannounced.”

You try to plaster a smile on your face, but your eyes say something very different. Fear. 

“Oh… yeah, sorry about that.” You scratch the back of your neck. “I just needed a little getaway. But um… can I ask… how did you find me?”

“You know…” he ignores you, stepping closer. “Everything was quite…  _dismal_ while you were away. I missed you.”

He brings a hand to your cheek, and watches you restrain yourself from flinching, even at his gloved hand. He isn’t sure if he should be amused or angered. He decides to ignore it for the moment.

“Really?” You breathe, smile twitching.

“Yes…” he stares you down. “I became rather…  _upset.”_

Your lips tremble, and all you can do is nod. He notices the tears beginning to brim. 

“Very upset. I caused quite the scene.” He laughs a bit. “I’m a bit disappointed you weren’t there to see it.”

You open your mouth again, voice shaking as you ask, “How did you find me?”

“It was easy,” he smiles. A genuine smile, which was rather foreign to him. Judging by the look on your face, it must have been terrifying. “All I had to do was kill Hari.”

He watches your eyes, how they churn with fear and shock and loss and  _betrayal_. How odd. It makes his chest heavy, and the only thing he can think to do is to smack it out of you.

He brings his hand from your cheek and slams it back, sending you to the floor. You hit pretty hard, your mouth making horrible choking sounds as you splutter for air. 

Kai crouches before you, feeling his own eyes burn. “That’s exactly how I felt.”

You turn, your expression one of absolute despair. “You… you can’t feel  _anything_.”

“You’ve no idea.”

He stands and weaves a gloved hand into your hair. “Where’s your bedroom?” He asks you, voice strangely calm for the situation. “Actually, don’t tell me. I’ll find it myself.”

He drags you across every inch of floor the house has. It was like he was  _purposely_ walking past your room, just to torture you. When he finds it, he has no problem yanking you onto your mattress. 

“I’m sorry,” you cry. “I’m sorry, Kai. I didn’t… I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure you are.” His eyes flicker over your form, and he can feel all of the  _longing_ he’s done for you send his blood rushing. He brings his hand to examine the forming bruise on your cheek, and tuts at it. 

“Kai…” you try again. “Puh-please… let’s talk about this.”

“The time for talking is over.” His eyes look back at yours. “There’s only one thing left to do.”

He presses his mouth quickly to yours. He pulls back just as fast, trying to catch your reaction. You blink up at him, lips still parted, inviting him back for more. He indulges himself once more, kissing you once again.

His gloved hands run down your chest, stopping at the waistband of your pants. You end the kiss, with fresh, hot tears streaming down your battered skin. “Kai,” your voice is desperate. “Don’t. Please, please?”

He can’t help but feel a bit more aroused at your pleading face. The tears, quivering lips… the way your brows came together. It was beautiful, just how forlorn someone could be.

“Are you sorry?”

You nod, frantic. Your lips twisted into a defining frown. 

“Then  _show me_.”

He’s tired of hearing you speak, opting to kiss you once again. You press your lips together, but it’s all the same to Kai. As long as he can  _feel_ you, it satisfies. At least for the moment.

He’s so desperate himself, his glove clad hands are pulling down your bottoms, leaving you in your underwear. You sob into his mouth, your hands coming to push at his chest. But like this, you are no match for the great  _Overhaul_.

He pulls at your underwear, but can’t manage to remove them from you. Even with his gloves, he uses his Quirk to dismantle them from your body, and throws them aside.

“Kai,” you croak. “I…  _Please_ … I’ve never…”

“I know,” he says. “I know.”

He removes his gloves, and you begin to shake under him. “Kai… no, no, no…”

“Don’t be afraid.” He licks his lips. “I’ll be gentle.”

He couldn’t sound more insincere. 

He pushes his fingers inside of you, causing you to gasp. You push on his chest again, stronger this time, startling Kai. You notice, trying again.

“I advise you  _don’t,”_ his voice is venomous. “Unless you want to end up like Hari, my dear.”

You screw your eyes shut, and a few tears manage to make themselves known. Kai smiles, continuing to let his fingers stretch you out. He hums at the sensation of your tight heat squeezing around his digits. It’s much better than he could have ever imagined. 

Once satisfied, he pulls his bare fingers from you, going to remove his belt.

“Kai,” you try once again, voice small. “You don’t… you don’t have to do this.”

He removes his belt and wraps it around you wrists. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Help me,” you voice breaks. “Help me understand. Help me understand  _you_.”

He stares into your eyes. “The only thing you need to understand is how I feel about you, and you can leave the rest to me.”

Defeat washes over your face. You’ve realized there is nothing you can do to stop this. There is nothing you can do to stop Kai. Hadn’t it always been that way?

He slips his cock inside of you, or more like forcefully pushes himself inside of you. There’s nothing easy about this part, especially since you had never been tainted before. But there was no problem with that, of course.

Kai stares at you as he sheathes his entire length within you. Your face is scrunched in pain, eyes looking everywhere but at him. Kai’s hands bury into the sheets on either side of your head, trying his best not to let his Quirk go haywire.

He pulls back out to give a short thrust, groaning at the drag of your walls. Your eyes are glassy, staring straight up at the ceiling as he fucks you, stretching you further than you ever have before. 

You cry as he hits something deep within you, burning you in an odd way. Kai gives you an interested look, hand trembling as it reaches your jaw. He tilts your head, and you’re forced to look into his eyes. 

He drills that spot, making your eyes roll back. It hurts, but there’s something beneath that. It’s not completely painful, and that’s what scares you. 

Kai clutches at your jaw, thumb digging into your bruised flesh. The way you grow wetter around him, the way you clench at him… he can’t help but grit his teeth at the sensation. So  _lovely._

Your legs tremble around his waist, your face twitching oddly. It’s alluring, in its own unusual way. Kai can’t help but fuck himself into your core harder, wanting to see it reach its peak.

His own peak isn’t very far off. He didn’t know that you would do this to him, cause him such  _emotion_ and  _feeling_. But he submerges himself in it,  _loving_ all the things you do to him in body and soul. 

“Kai, Kai…” the words fall from your mouth. “I’m… no, stop, please. I don’t want… please, don’t…”

The words fade away, and he’s cumming inside you as you splutter and mumble at him. Your eyes glaze over as he rides out the last of his high within you. 

He pulls away once he’s finished, quickly clothing himself again. He pulls on his gloves again, feeling quite itchy after such an intimate encounter. 

“Let this be a lesson.” He pulls his mask back up. “That you can  _never_ run from me.”


	130. ashe .. headcanons (sfw and nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: So glad your back! As for a request, think you could write really anything about Ashe? Preferably nsfw about her and her fem captive but honestly go nuts. There is criminally little x reader content about her and your yandere writing is so FUCKIN GOOD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader

-Ashe isn’t one to go out of her way to kidnap someone

-but that doesn’t mean she isn’t above letting one of her henchmen doing it

-they throw a bag over your head and throw you in the back of a truck, driving you home to Ashe

-when you see her, you beg for her help, not knowing that she was the one who ordered your kidnapping

-Ashe simply puts a finger under you chin, forcing you to stare into her crimson eyes

-”you aren’t goin’ anywhere, darlin’.”

-life with Ashe isn’t so bad

-if you’re good that is

-you live in a mansion, have Bob at your beck and call, and everything you could ever wish for

-but if you begin to get bratty...

-Ashe will not hesitate to lock you in the dark basement for an...  _indefinite_ amount of time

-it’s just to teach you a lesson, that’s all

**nsfw**

-there’s no question that you make Ashe a little hot under the collar

-seeing you being taken care of, wearing the best silks she could purchase... turns her on a little more than it probably should

-she insists you both share a bedroom (even though she has countless rooms she can house you in)

-this often leads to her touching

-she’ll offer to give you a massage, since you look so  _tense_ these days

-it usually ends up with her essentially groping you, which leads to much more

-her lipstick gets everywhere, to say the least

-she likes to have you leaning back on her chest, her fingers deep inside you as you whimper for her

-she leaves countless hickeys on you, which can’t be covered up

-even though no one would  _dare_ come close to you, she likes everyone to know what she does to you

-if you’ll let her, she likes to ride your face in all honesty

-and trust me... if you allow it... there will be little room for breathing


	131. joyce byers .. sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hey can you do a yandere Joyce from stranger things where she kidnaps the reader and treats them like a rebellious child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do they have basements in indiana??? well they do now oops,, also i am very bad about rebellious things and being yelled at for it as i was never a rebel myself oops,, hope you all enjoy

“Really? Again?”

Your knuckles are ruined from all the pounding you’ve been doing on the door. It was in an attempt to get it to open while she was gone, shopping for groceries. 

“How many times do I have to tell you?  _Don’t do that!”_ Joyce shakes her head, cleaning your hands with some peroxide.

“Ouch…” you wince, feeling your hands burn. 

“It’s gonna sting,” she comments, patting at your wounded and bruised knuckles with a gauze. You screw your eyes shut as she places a few bandages around your fingers. “There, you’re all set.”

You nod meekly. 

“You’re welcome.” She gathers her supplies.

“Th… thank you, Joyce.” 

And it’s not long before you’re planning your next escape. 

This time, you try to open the small window the lays above your bed. Only a little light pours from it, since you  _are_ stuck in the basement. There’s no way you could get through it, but you can at least try to see if anyone is passing by. 

Yet again, it all goes horribly wrong. You nearly rip your fingernails off trying to pry the window open, and you fall painfully to the concrete floor, knocking the wind from you. And Joyce is there again to clean you up.

“You can’t do bad things like that!” She reprimands you as she patches up your scrapes. “You’re going to really hurt yourself one day, honey. I can’t even turn my back for a minute!”

All her patronizing sounds like she might be your mother. And it’s all starting to boil over.

“You’re not my mom, Joyce.” You yank yourself away from her. “You’re… you’re just some crazy lady who locked me in a basement!”

She gasps, obviously offended. “Excuse me?”

“Stop treating me like a kid!” You’re breaking down. “Stop! Just stop! Just let me go!”

And that’s all it takes to have you as a sobbing mess on the floor.

She pats your back, which aches from the fall. “Oh, honey…” she sighs. “You know I can’t do that, you might really hurt yourself one of these days.”

 

 


	132. peter parker .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: could you do something with peter parker where hes in love with the reader so one day he prepares this whole thing and over a dinner or some shit parker confesses and reader doesnt say no but is just like 'sorry i have a boyfriend' and parker is pissed as hell, so he sets up this plan so reader will see her boyfriend 'cheating'on her and reader just comes crying to peter like 'my boyfriend cheated' blah blah blah some fluffy shit. gender neutral (Your blog is amazing!)

-it’s perfect!

-he has the whole night prepared, every word he plans on saying to you is carefully rehearsed and ready

-he gets you there, showers you in compliments

-and he can barely get through his whole monologue before you say

-”oh, Peter… I’m really sorry but… I have a boyfriend”

-honestly, Peter feels a bit like a failure of a stalker since he didn’t know you had a whole boyfriend

-he “accepts” the fact in front of you, agreeing that he was  _totally_ fine just being your friend

-but behind closed doors, the boy is a mix of depressed and LIVID

-he’s spent all this time and energy on you, and he missed this? 

-using his charm, Peter manages to come up with a very manipulative plan

-he lures your boyfriend (and trust me, Peter is no narcissist or anything like that,, but,,,,,, Peter is  _way_ cuter than that guy) into a very… questionable situation

-and you’ll just  _happen_ to walk by while your boyfriend?? is on a date?? with someone else???? 

-it’s so sweet to have you running back to Peter, crying about how your boyfriend has cheated on you

-of course, Peter can’t  _stand_ to see you cry, so he comforts you in the best way possible

-he gets you whatever you need

-blankets? no? air conditioning? ice cream? some fast food? whatever you want, Peter is on it

-he’ll be there to stir your rage, commenting on all of the bad qualities of your boyfriend

-and you just eat it right out of his hand, through a mouth full of your favorite foods of course


	133. aziraphale + crowley .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Oh hecc, requests are open again? Sweet! Could I get some yandere poly! Aziraphale/Crowley babying their s/o in their own ways? After all, the fact that their poor s/o is a human means that they're much more fragile and susceptible to death than they are. However, Aziraphale read that humans can last up to and even past 100 years old if they're taken care of extremely well...Bonus points if they get worked up over the littlest things!~ ♥️

-they kind of act like your personal servants

-well... Aziraphale mostly, who pretty much is at your beck and call (not that you really want that)

-Crowley kind of just lounges with you, and in off chances when Aziraphale is out or not paying attention, he’ll actually allow you outside of the premises

-with him as your escort, that is

-he always helps you into his car, no matter what you say

-Crowley will take you wherever you want to go, except for places he doesn’t really like

-for example, the time you said “church”

-when you both return, Aziraphale is lowkey flipping out

-”where did you take them? oh dear, is that a scratch?”

-The Angel will draw you a bath, helping you wash yourself properly (since sometimes humans don’t get it right! silly things)

-it’s humiliating, in a way, but Aziraphale means no harm, he just wants you to live forever!

-Crowley is less...  _obvious_ in the way he treats you, a bit more subtle that Aziraphale

-you’re making tea? oh, no, let Crowley get that, you might burn your self

-don’t feel well? Crowley leaves and comes back with all kinds of medicines, maybe not exactly pertaining to your sickness, but he’s trying

-if you...  _really_ injure yourself, Aziraphale is whipping up miracles in seconds

-they just kind of... have you in a bubble

-sometimes they let you think that it’s all under your discretion, but oh, silly human, they always have an eye on you


	134. ashe .. worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you write a girlfriend Ashe? Ashe is not a yandere at first, but from time to time, she can't control herself. She worried extremely when s/o is not with her.

It wasn’t always like this. 

You had liked the rush. Ashe was a gang leader, and you were her sweet, loving partner. Such a difference in palette, you both were somehow perfect for each other. Everything was perfect.

And then… the  _feelings_ began. 

Ashe loved you, she always did, but something changed. What she felt for you, it was still love, but almost warped and twisted. Her happiness at the memories of you turned into worry, her smiles at the thought of you became a frown. 

What if… while she was gone, you were hurt? What if you hated her? What if you… what if you found someone else? Someone else… while she wasn’t looking. 

Ashe could barely focus in meetings, her thoughts solely concentrated on you. What could you be doing right now? What were you wearing? Who were you with?

She’d find herself in a rush to get home, only to find you napping on the couch… or cooking dinner for the both of you. It caused her heart to ache. Something was nagging at her. 

It all goes downhill when she sees you with someone else.

You aren’t necessarily…  _romantic_ with them, but… but Ashe  _knows_ there’s more to this than friendship. You’re cheating on her! Rage and despair hits her heart as she thinks about what she has to do.

So when you come home that night,  _Ashe_ has dinner ready. She’s smiling so sweetly, pouring your every drink, watching your  _every_ move. 

You pass out, and Ashe takes you to your  _new room_. You’re chained to a bed, your phone nowhere in sight. 

“Ashe, why are you doing this?” You ask her, eyes full of tears.

“You were gettin’ sick of me…” she feels her eyes sting in return. “Seeing other people… like yesterday.”

“Yesterday?” You shake your head. “Ashe, they’re only a friend! I… I love you! Please, let’s talk about this.”

“I love you, too.” Red eyes stare at you  _so_ fondly, ignoring everything else you’ve said. “But… I just can’t worry about you anymore.”


	135. mercy76 .. home 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hey!!! You can't just hang the story on the best part! That's totally evil!! Give us the end of the story about mercy76 with their little patient, PLEASE!!!! ✪ _ ✪ my best puppy eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> medical stuff, like tubes,,, not for the squeamish i would say?, blood n gore mentions

“Very ill, very ill...”

The voices are distant. Far away. In the dark, you can’t pretend like they aren’t there. It’s all that keeps you grounded... all that keeps you from floating away...

“...not getting any better...”

It feels odd like this. Everything is numb, everything is dark. Grey. It’s all grey.

“Will they ever wake up...?”

You try to listen, but it’s rather tiring. Sinking... you’re sinking away. Nothing to think about, to listen to.

But you’re ripped from your simulation with pain.

Your eyes open, bloodshot and burning. Everything is blurry, and you can’t remember a thing. Your throat... burns, and there’s something...

You begin to panic. There’s a plastic tube  _in your throat_. Tears rise, and shaky hands scramble.

Something,  _someone_ grabs your hands. And you look for the someone in question, and you see...

That’s right. You remember now. 

“Hey, it’s okay...” Commander Morrison squeezes your hands. “Relax.”

You try to breathe, but it feels impossible with this-... this  _thing_ shoved in your mouth. You groan around the plastic, and your cringe at the way it shakes. 

“I’ll go get Angela,” he says, returning your hands to your sides. “Be right back.”

He’s gone, through the door. You stare up at the ceiling, trying not to think about how the plastic touches the sides of your throat. It makes you  _itch_. 

Angela comes bustling through the door, light eyes full of concern. “Here.” She visibly swallows. “I’m going to pull it out, try to relax.”

You feel tears fall down the sides of your face at the prospect. You have no choice in the matter as she grabs hold, and slides it  _painstakingly_ slow from your throat. It’s almost as if she’s gagging you, the urge to vomit growing. 

You splutter for air as it leaves you. 

“Do you remember what happened before...?” Angela asks, glancing over at the Commander.

You shake your head, feverishly wiping tears from your eyes. “N... no.”

The Commander and Angela spare each other a look.

“What... what happened?”

“Well... Angela and I talked,” Jack starts, sitting down in the chair at your bedside. “And... we knew you wanted more freedoms.”

You nod, eyeing both of them. “Y-... yeah?”

“So, we made a compromise.” 

“Yeah?”

“We’d give you more freedoms, like going into the living room, maybe outside... if you let us...”

You feel fear sparking at you.  _No_ ringing through your thoughts. 

Angela stops him, holding up a hand. “We’ll show you, okay?” She approaches you, and stands beside you. “Ready?”

You nod, gulping.

She removes your blanket, and you look down at...  **oh _god_.**

“We would give you more freedoms... if we could  _cut off your legs_.”


	136. genji .. paid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Blackwatch Genji becoming friendly with an IT gamer girl who starts getting creeped out by a guy she works with so she goes to Genji to ask him to pretend to be her boyfriend because he is just so safe and sweet. Not realizing that Genji had arranged for the whole thing in order to get close to the reader.

He’s your superior. What else can you do?

He keeps giving you...  _perverted_ looks, and touching you when the opportunity presents itself. And  _god_ , that opportunity comes up  _way_ too often these days. He had never paid attention to you before, and the same goes for you to him. But lately...

It’s like you’re the only thing he pays attention to. 

“And he just... says weird stuff to me...” you tell Genji through the microphone, sighing loudly. “I just...  _ugh_ , can’t stand him. But he’s like...  _my boss_ , so what can I do?”

“Hmm...” Genji hums on the other line, his character on the screen chopping through other players easily. He was always good at these kinds of games. “Most guys like that... they have no respect for women.”

“Exactly!” Your hands mash at the buttons as your character dies, causing you to groan. “And it’s so hard being one of the only few girls in the IT business! But he doesn’t act that way with the other women.”

“Perhaps it’s because you’re just... cute.” You can hear his shrug. “But that still gives him no right to treat you like that. Can’t you report him?”

“He’s practically my boss.” You spectate Genji as his character continues to run and defeat others. “And it doesn’t seem like he’s done this to anyone else so... if anything  _I’ll_ get fired.”

Genji hums again. And that’s when it hits you.

“What if...” you start, feeling your heart beat in your chest at the prospect. “What if... well, guys like that, they usually back off when they know that another man is involved. He’s more likely to respect a man than me!”

“What... are you saying?” His voice sounds almost strained.

“It’s weird but... there’s a company party this weekend, too! Genji, you have to go with me, and...”

“And...?”

“Act like my boyfriend.”

Genji’s character on the screen stops, and he’s instantly killed by an opponent. 

“Genji?”

“Uh...” he clears his throat. “Sure, of course.”

“You don’t have to... I was just thinking out loud...” you feel your face heat up.

“No, no!” His voice is loud in your ears. “I’ll go! I’ll be your... boyfriend.”

“It’s a date, then.”

*

You stroll in, on the arm of the very handsome Genji. 

“Are you sure this will work?” Genji whispers quietly to you, sounding rather nervous. 

“Of course!” You say to him. “Just for the night!”

“Yeah, just for the night...” Genji says under his breath. 

All of your friends and coworkers are soon surrounding you, asking who this cute guy with you was. 

“Well, this is my boyfriend... Genji.” You smile, trying your best to sell it.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend!”

“Wow, what a lucky guy!”

“It’s nice to meet you, Genji!”

You’re surprised at how well it goes over, and you can’t help but feel triumphant as your superior skulks away. You’ve won!

“He got the message,” you say to Genji, squeezing his arm. “Thank you.” You plant a kiss on his cheek. 

Genji blushes at the action, and spends the whole night with you. It was almost like he really was your boyfriend. After the party, Genji gets you a ride home, but sticks around to have a  _talk_ with a certain someone. 

“Genji?” The man you called your boss raises his brows. 

“Quite the performance, old friend.” Genji hands him the money they had discussed some time ago. “Thank you.”

Oh, if only you had paid attention. 


	137. mercy .. precise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Mercy marked you with her scalpels, so everyone can know who you belong to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood n gore

You struggle to button your shirt. 

“Let me help you,” Angela says, coming to your aid. Ever so the Angel, wasn’t she?

She buttons it up, letting a few hang loose. It’s more obvious that way. Her normally light eyes darken a little upon the marks she caused upon you, the ones likely to  _scar_. She hums in contentment, straightening your collar.

“Do you... have any scarves?” You ask, voice a bit shaky.

“A scarf?” She laughs. “It’s too hot outside to be wearing such things.”

You nod, laughing at yourself. “You’re right... I’m just... silly.”

She leaves the room, a skip in her step. You face falls as you glance at the mirror, cringing at what stares back at you. There are cuts up and down your neck, and you wonder how she didn’t cut your veins and make you bleed to your death.

_She’s_ a doctor. That’s why. 

The ones on your collar are more  _carved_ in. The ones on your neck are cat scratches compared. Your fingers come to touch, but you wince at the sting. Then, you find your face. 

Little nicks ruin your cheeks, as well as cuts along your jaw. Once “Mercy” gets started, she can’t stop. She’s very precise when it comes to the marks. They’re all even and symmetric. Quite the doctor. 

You wonder why she chose a white shirt for you to wear. The gashes on your back are already starting to seep and stain the fabric. 


	138. genji .. perfect (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: So, I just discovered your blog and I already find it amazing! Already loving your writes! So I wanted to know if it is possible to ask a fanfic with Genji x reader boyfriend. The reader at the beginning of the realationship is happy with Genji, then as time passes he realizes that Genji is always more jelous and eventually even possessive. In the end the reader decides to break up, but Genji does not take it too good! NSFW if possible? ^^ And thanks! Sorry for my bad english, I'm italian!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, dubcon, male reader

You couldn’t live like this. 

At first, everything was perfect.  _He_ \-- Genji-- was perfect. The perfect boyfriend. You both went on dates, and laughed together and... did  _everything_ together. You both moved in together, and... everything was fine, great,  _perfect_.

But then...  _he changed_. Or perhaps it was always there.

The harsh grip of his hand in yours... the way he  _looked_ at you... and how he treated others. This wasn’t your Genji. Not the  _perfect man_ you fell in love with. 

You begin packing. You know it’s not right... to just leave a note and vanish but you’re... you’re  _scared_ of what might happen if you broke the news to his face. You don’t even want to  _think_ about that. It sends shivers down your spine.

But things don’t always work out the way you plan them to. Of all the nights, Genji gets home early, interrupting you in the middle of your leave. 

“Where are you going?” He furrows his brows at you, looking rather menacing in the door frame.

You take a deep breath, deciding to stand your ground. “Genji, I’m leaving.”

“Where?” 

“Anywhere.” You shrug, trying to stop the tears from coming down. “Just... not with you. I’m...”

“Sorry?”

You nod, not wanting your voice to break if you spoke.

Pure  _anger_ is radiating off of him, and you can see wheels turning behind his eyes. You’re shaking, whether from sadness or fear, you don’t know. 

But then his body relaxes a bit, and is replaced with  _misery._

“No, no.” He brings his hands together. “You can’t go.”

“Wh... what?” You’re shocked at the change in demeanor.

“Please.” He falls to his knees. “I... I don’t know what I’ll do without you. You... you can’t leave me. Please,  _I’m_ sorry. I’ll fix it, I’ll fix myself, okay? Just please...  _stay_.”

You blink at him, unsure of what to say. He’s so...  _desperate_. It makes your heart ache. Is this your Genji?

He grabs your free hand, bringing it to his lips. “Don’t go,” he mumbles into your skin. “Stay. Stay with me.”

Your breath hitches as you look down at him. “Genji...” his name falls from your lips.

He looks up at you, brown eyes near tears. “ _Please_.” His voice breaks. 

You drop your bags, and Genji rises to his feet. He kisses you, hands cupping your cheeks. Your own hands rest at your sides, too...  _confused_ to know what to do.

“I’ll fix this...” Genji nods, mouth trailing down to your set jaw. “Let me... fix this.”

You’re down on the couch in no time, Genji palming you. You’re not emotionally aroused in the slightest. You... you are  _confused_ as to... what happened.

One moment you were leaving... the next... you were  _here,_ under Genji as he stroked you into hardness. “I’ll make it up to you,” Genji mumbles as he kisses down your clothed body. “I  _promise_.”

He pulls down your bottoms to reveal your half hard cock. You’re speechless, unsure of whether to enjoy yourself or not. He wraps his lip around you, immediately taking you as far as he can go. You can’t deny the familiar sparks of pleasure.

Your hands dig into the cushions of the couch, restraining your hips from thrusting into your boyfriend’s mouth. He continues to suck at you, managing to take you into his throat. He must be  _really_ sorry, then.

You’re so... strung out, for the lack of better terms, that you already feel your orgasm approaching. “Genji,” you breathe. He doesn’t stop, taking you into his throat for as long as possible.

You cum inside of his mouth, groaning at the feeling of release. Your fingernails are burrowed into the cushions. Genji comes back up, wiping at this mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Let me make love to you,” he insists, nearly pushing you over on the couch. “Let me show you...”

You can see his cock straining in his pants, which he willingly releases to you. You gulp, looking away as he slides it inside of you. You wince at the stretch, eyebrows coming together as he lets you adjust for a moment.

His thrusts are slow, sensual, as if they can tell you every word he doesn’t know how to say. You can’t help but moan, bringing a finger to your mouth to silence yourself. 

“Don’t...” Genji bats your hand away from your mouth. “Let me hear how much you love me.”

You gaze into his eyes, a million of emotions running through you. Do you love him? You were just about to leave a moment ago.

Genji thrusts in deep, giving a few groans himself as he chases his high. Small murmurs of “I love you” fall from his mouth as he presses it to your neck. You can only stare at the ceiling above, accepting the pleasure he gives you.

“I love you, too, Genji.”


	139. moira .. punishment headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: (You do so many writings in a short time. That’s impressive!) You are not perfect, but the geneticist still sees the beauty in you. Moira just loves you in her romantic way. When you need to be taught a lesson, it's not as bloody as people thought. She will never punish too hard, but certainly punish very long. You are not going anywhere. All you can do is cry and take your punishment indeed until Moira thinks you have learned.

-of course... there are probably a few things that could be  _tweaked_ about you

-but Moira understands the importance of being unique, especially for human beings

-but if you manage to,, perhaps make her the slightest bit irritated

-be ready to be test subject #1!!!

-(there are no other test subjects btw)

-although it’s not bloody... she basically forces you to be a donor

-she takes your blood, skin samples, hair samples

-and if you’re  _really_ bad... fingernail and teeth samples

-she’ll be poking you with needles for hours, making you cry and shake in fear

-you have no clue what she’s injecting into you

-some of it makes you sleepy, some of it makes you very AWAKE!

-some of it makes you sick, and some of it has no obvious effect at all

-well, not to you of course

-once you learn that the lab  _is not for you_ , and you would rather stay in your  _nice and comfortable cage_ , that’s when Moira decides you’ve learned your lesson

-until you manage to mess it all up again


	140. reaper .. a friend 2 (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Not to be horny on main for pumpkin reaper(lies I love him) but can you do a nsfw continuation for the price you already wrote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gender neutral reader, noncon, horror aspects
> 
> (also considering adding another part as kind of a,, final to end the story,,, let me know what you all think!)

He says that if you cry for help, he’ll kill you. You don’t really want to test him. 

Your new home is a pile of straw and hay that the man, who calls himself The Reaper, expects to keep you warm. It’s nearly winter, and you can’t help but wonder how he doesn’t even flinch at the cold breezes that come your way.

But you suspect that he doesn’t feel things like that anymore.

In the middle of the night, you shiver next to him. He  _insists_ that you both sleep closely, as that’s what  _friends_ do. 

You try not to pay it any mind, as you’d rather think about your family that you left behind. You ache to see them again, wondering if they’ve looked for you. 

It has to be the coldest night of the year, and you can’t help but try and snuggle up to The Reaper, for any ounce of warmth he might have. 

“What are you doing?” He asks, voice low.

“It’s cold,” you sniffle. 

“Oh...”

Hesitantly, and rather awkwardly, he wraps his arms around you, pulling you close. This was a bit of a mistake, you realize, as he’s just as freezing as the air around you. 

The next few nights turn up the same way. The Reaper holds you in his embrace as he falls asleep, leaving you to tremble and shiver. But this night...

It’s different.

You’re pulled flush to his body, the back of your head pushed against the pumpkin he calls his face. It has a horrible smell, one that you can’t quite place.

_Rot. Rotting. Rotten flesh._

You shake a bit more at the realization, right into  _him_. Right into his.. _._

You can’t help but tense at the hardness building at your waist. You swallow thickly. He must be some part of a human, after all. 

The hands around your body begin to rub at you, as if he was  _feeling_ you through the tattered gloves of his. You bite your lip, trying to stifle your scared whimpers. You don’t want to anger him, no,  _that was the last thing you wanted to do._

“It’s been some time...” he says in your ear. “Since... I’ve felt something like this.”

You nod slowly, closing your eyes as he pushes away your garments from your lower half. You can hear his own clothes coming off. Tears begin to form behind your tightly closed lids.

He pushes into your hole, not bothering to prepare you. You can’t hold back the cry as he stretches you, sheathing himself inside of you. The material of his gloves scratch at your skin as he grabs your hips, pulling back his own to snap back into you.

You scream at the pain as he begins a primal pace. Soon, a hand at your hip covers your mouth. The smell from the putrid cloth, fills your nose, and you cry more.

“Be quiet,” he shushes you. “Anyone could hear.”

You try to silence yourself, remembering his promise to you.  _If you cry for help, I will kill you._ But at the same time you want to yell at him, shriek,  _this is not what friends do!_

_“Reaper...”_ You whimper into his hand, tears flying with each thrust of his cock. 

You wonder if he had ever done anything like this in his previous life. The thought makes you think about your  _own_ past life. Oh... how disappointed everyone would be with you... knowing something like this had happened to you before marriage...

_If anyone would ever know. If anyone were to find out. If anyone could_ find  _you._

You cry more into his glove as he continues to fuck you into the straw and the dirt. “Gabriel,” he coughs. “Call me...  _Gabriel_.”

He removes his hand from your lips, opting to turn your head to him. You stare into the carved eyes of the pumpkin, your own lips parted as he continues to rut inside of you.

“ _Say it_.” He sounds desperate and unearthly. “ _Please_...”

“G... Gabriel.” You whisper, in fear for your life. “Gabriel.”

With that, he releases himself inside of you with a groan. You can only lay there as he fucks his seed into you and pulls away from you. You feel both humiliated and surprised as you feel him leak from your hole. Was his name...  _Gabriel_?

He pulls you in close, rubbing your back soothingly as you sob into his chest. It's the only warmth you know.


	141. mercy .. gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello, could we have Mercy took away s/o’s legs and convince s/o of it’s all for s/o’s own good? If you feel uncomfortable, I am sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood and gore?

“You’ve been bad,  _very_  bad.”

Angela is nearly crying as she drags you down the hall by your ankles. You scream and wiggle in her grasp, not bothering to make her job easier for you. 

It’s been like this since she brought you here. Angela did not expect you to be this difficult. At night, she would cry because of your disobedience, but she tries to put on a brave face for you. She had to make the  _best_ decisions for you.

She ties you back to your bed, even as you kick and punch at her with her with every chance you get. “I know what I have to do...” she cries into her hands, letting herself break in front of you. “You’ll understand, you’ll understand...”

You shriek as she pulls out the long forgotten needle, which you had thought was left in the past of your first days here.  Angela whispers for you to be calm as she shoves it into your hand, creating an IV for fluids. 

You sob as she prepares for surgery, and it’s not very long before you go to sleep. 

And when you wake, she’s wheeling you through the halls. “Hey there,” she sounds cheery. “Awake already?”

She lifts you onto your bed, kissing your forehead. Even in your dazed state, you wonder why she doesn’t put your restraints on. But you don’t have much energy left in you to form such a coherent question. 

An itch fills you, an unbearable  _itch_. “Legs...” you moan, hands reaching to throw the blanket off of you. “Itchy...”

“Wait, no--”

You reach to scratch, but there is nothing there.The haze around you lifts a little, and you look down to see a nearly empty bed. Your... your  _legs_...

“Gone,” you whisper. 


	142. moira .. small!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Moira is almost 6'5" tall!!! Could you write Moira with a small darling?

-I feel like Moira is the epitome of the asshole tall person

-she can and will put objects just out of your reach

-also belittles you for being so small

-babies you very often

-if you get on her nerves, she will simply pick you up and put you into a more...  _secure_ place

-she’s going to treat you like a child... and you get your very own play pen!!

-aka a cage

-but is somehow nicer to you than she would be to... taller subjects


	143. jesse mccree .. elsewhere (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: So that cry-sturbatong drabble with Gabriel was fantastic, any chance you could do one similar with McCree. He's an emotional boy, I wouldnt be surprised if he cried while jerkin it. (If not, honestly him just jerkin it until he can't anymore while thinkin about future s/o is also great) ((fem or gender neutral reader is fine!)) ((((love your blog!!!!)))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gender neutral reader

Jesse is starting to think he does this too much.

He takes a few hits of his cigar, puffing out the smoke. His other hand palms himself through his pants, an occasional groan smoking from his lips. 

But his mind is elsewhere. Obviously.

It seems that it’s  _always_ somewhere else these days. He could be killing a man, and all he can see behind his eyes is  _you_. Such a pretty little thing, aren’t you?

All of the little...  _visions_ of you range from the innocent to the...  _not so innocent_. Hell, Jesse will be cleaning his beloved gun, and then imagines what if  _you_ did it for him... in a very unconventional way. Would you like having his gun down your throat? 

The thought makes his dick rise, straining against the fabric of his pants. McCree sticks his cigar between his teeth, and uses both of his hands to undo his belt, unzip himself, and pull his cock out. 

His off hand goes back to his cigar, taking in a deep puff. His other hand begins to stroke himself, just imagining what you might do if you were there with him. 

Oddly, his heart softens at the thought of you  _actually there_. Jesse loved you, there was no doubt about that. It wasn’t all about the sex to him. Though, it played a big role in his eyes, but... just thinking of touching you makes his chest ache.

He closes his eyes, letting his fantasy overcome him. 

He can just hear your voice in his ear, whispering all of the things he wants to listen to. Sweet nothings and declarations of love. God... if he really heard you say those three words, he’d probably cum in his pants. 

He imagines your mouth around him, or something  _anything_ he can think of. All he knows is that it’s  _you_. The overwhelming feeling of  _you_. 

Jesse throws his head back, feeling his eyes water behind their lids. If he could just have you here...  _god_ , that would be a miracle. It’s all he wants. Is that so much to ask for?

He can just imagine you moaning his name in the utmost pleasure. Jesse can just  _see_ those eyes staring into his own, eyebrows turned down as you--

“Shit!” His hips involuntarily buck into his hands, orgasm approaching. Just the thought of you gets him to cum. Tears begin to flow as he experiences an orgasm for the books, just imagining that it was you he was emptying himself into, not his lousy hand. 

He sobs after that, throwing his cigar out and resting his face in the crook of his elbow. God, you’ve made him such a mess. A mess you didn’t clean up.

But once he brought you home... you’d be a good little spouse, wouldn’t you?


	144. dva .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I am surprised that you write Dva! She is very rare in a yandere story. S/O used to be Dva's big fan and willing to do anything for her, but have a new idol now. What will happen ?

-Dva knew who you were

-she’d even met you a few times

-her most dedicated fan, her  _number one_

-you ran forums and blogs about her, complimenting her

-some might find it creepy, but Dva couldn’t help but think it was cute

-she follows your main account on her own social media

-but your other accounts... she follows privately...  _you’re_ the fan of  _her,_ right? not the other way around

-on your more private accounts, she sees as you begin to post more about... someone else

-she thinks it must be a little phase you’ll grow out of, all of your accounts are dedicated to her, of course!

-but soon this person...  _your new idol_  is all you post

-Dva can’t help but be jealous

-quickly, she’s contacting you and asking you to join her for being her  _biggest fan_

-let’s just say... your followers don’t hear much of you after that


	145. ashe .. terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ashe likes to pretend she has more power than you, you are nothing but just one of her toys for fun. She always washes your brain that you love her, you need her, you can't lose her or you may die of the heartbreak. But to be honestly, she is the one need you more. That is her little secret you will never know. I always like your writings. Hope you don't work too hard.

You  _terrified_ her. 

The way you made her face feel warm when you smiled... how her chest  _ached_ when she was without you... it was scary. You had so much control over her.  _Over the great, fearsome Ashe._

It was even scarier to admit that she loved you. If something were to happen to you... god help the person that instigated such a thing. Ashe needed you, but of course, she wasn’t about to let you know that. 

No, you couldn’t see how  _vulnerable_ she was with you. Then you’d be able to  _use_ her. And that wasn’t going to happen. Not with Ashe.

She convinced herself that, if anything,  _you_ were the one obsessed with her. You loved  _her_ more than anything, would do  _anything_ for her. And she said it so much, ingrained it into your mind so  _harshly,_ that you were starting to believe it.

Hell, Ashe believed it, too.

When you fell ill, you put Ashe’s world out of commission. She tried to ignore it, to tell herself she would be fine if... something were to happen. But the way you deteriorated before her eyes...

It  _terrified_ her. 

Ashe did everything she could to keep you alive. She called in the best doctors money could buy, bought you every comfortable thing you could ever want, and had butlers and servants on call for you.

Finally, she decides to confront you.

“Hey,” you smile faintly from your sick bed.

She nods, trying to put on her tough exterior. “Feelin’ better?”

“Of course.” You nod, glancing at her playfully.

“What’s the matter with you?” She narrows her eyes at you.

“Ashe, you sent in a million doctors to see me...” you lace your fingers together. 

“Would you rather I didn’t?”

“No, no,” you laugh. “It’s just... Ashe... I only had a cold.”


	146. moira , reaper .. headcanons for murderous?reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Moira and Reaper (separately, please) with a reader who fights back against being kidnapped at first, but then reveals that it's mainy because there's just?? Someone they've been trying to kill?? For years?? Like, the reader flat out tells the yandere "if you just kill this one guy, or better yet bring him here and let me kill him, I'll love you". Please and thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as for trigger warnings... murder

**Moira**

-it’s quite strenuous in all honesty

-you sound so desperate,  _begging_ to be let out... saying there was something you  _had_ to do

-yeah, right... what was more important than her??

-”Moira, please... I’ll-I’ll come right back!”

-she doesn’t believe it for a second

-”Moira, please! There’s... someone!”

-someone else?

-”you better not tell me who it is, because I just might bring them here to kill in front of your eyes.”

-she’s a bit shocked when you tell her... that’s exactly what you want

-Moira is actually quite amused that you... want to kill someone

-she’ll do everything in her power to get that person in front of you, and will watch on the sidelines as you take them down

-if you struggle, she’ll try to help as much as she can

-(she injects them with a bit of tranquilizer to get them... softened up for you)

 -she’s so surprised by your determination, she’ll even clean up the mess for you

**Reaper**

-on the other hand... Reaper is jealous

-yes, he’s jealous of someone you want dead... go figure

-you have such strong feelings for them... he wants that! this lowlife shouldn’t have an ounce of your attention

-isn’t going to let you them,, sorry

-will bring them to you, though

-you air whatever grievances you might have with them

-and then to the slaughter

-hopefully you  _really_ hate this person because...

-Reaper isn’t going to go easy on them, even in front of your eyes


	147. mercy .. mommy!mercy headcanons (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I am always excited to read your blog! Mercy has some kinks(you choice). Now, she is training her pet like it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

-when she says you want her to call you mommy, you nearly puke

-is she a lunatic??? is she crazy? 

-you can barely stand to be in the same room as her, and now she wants you to call her that

-but Mercy-- _sorry_ , Mommy won’t be taking no for an answer

-she’s going to spank you as punishment for being oh so defiant

-and she  _will_ be conditioning you

-you want something to eat? say  _please mommy_

-you want to take a bath?  _ask mommy nicely and she’ll draw it for you_

-you want to do anything at all?  _say mommy in a sentence_

-she will spank you until  _mommy_ is the only thing you can say, poor thing


	148. ashe, mccree .. choice headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ashe and McCree broke up. S/O can choice which person want to stay with. Could you write the headcanons about the two different choices?

if you choose to stay with  **Ashe**

-there is no doubt in my mind that this woman will treat you like a  _baby_

-if you choose her... she would  _never_ admit it but... she’ll be so happy

-of course you loved her! more than that road rat McCree, anyway

-you’ll be pampered

-you honestly will probably never move again

-Bob is always at your beck and call, and Ashe is never too far behind

-probably the best choice in all reality

-she won’t let you see the sadness of parting with Jesse, she’d rather devote her entire focus to  _you_

if you choose to stay with  **Jesse**

-ooh, boy, are you in for a ride

-if you’re a masochist or something, this is probably the best route for you

-he’s a drunk,, sorry 

-it was hard enough for him not to just snatch you up, he actually allowed you a choice

-and now that you’ve chosen him... you’ll never be able to let go

-expect drunken rambles about how Ashe is crazy

-and expect him to come onto you, the alcohol literally  _radiating_ from him

-in addition to being a drunk, he is also an entire  _mess_

-you won’t ever get a break from him, he’s home all day

-which probably means... he’s drunk all day


	149. carol danvers .. hot (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I'm vry tired and can't remember if I already sent this in, so sorry if it's a duplicate! But what about fem characters of your choice (from overwatch or MCU?) punishing the reader, and the reader is struggling to hide the fact that this is 195% their kink? Pls and thank you!! Bonus points if when the reader breaks, they say something like "why do you look so hot when you're covered in my blood"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, blood, blood kink?, temperature play

Her eyes glow. Whether from the light or something else, you’re not really sure.

Carol’s hand lingers dangerously close to your face, power activated. Even though it’s just one hand, it is  _hotter_ than any day you’ve ever seen. You’re sweating,  _nearly suffocating_...

But you’ll be damned if you don’t admit this is a little hot.

Hot! Hot as in...  _arousing?_ Yes. Very arousing. Although there is pure  _fear_ coursing through you that Carol could potentially blast your head off... you can’t help but feel hot under the collar.

Heh, sorry for all the heat jokes. You find the situation somewhat comical. This... woman with unearthly powers has you in her grasp, her hand that  _glows_ one hundred million degrees is right at your face, and... all you can do is think  _wow she’s hot. This is hot. Wow._

“Burning up?” She asks, rather smug. “You look a little warm there.”

Oh, yes. You are warm. Very warm. Is your face heating up? Maybe it’s the glowing hand.

“Want a break?” She raises a brow. “Maybe... something cooler?”

You don’t respond. Mostly because if you move, you will probably char your skin. Another part-- the perverted part that enjoys this-- says  _not really, this is fine._

But she pulls back anyway, hand no longer glowing. She reaches to the bedside table to pull out a knife. It scares you, but  _fuck_ it makes your blood rush, too.

She brings it to your cheek, tilting her head as she cuts you with little hesitation. Carol studies the way blood trickles down your skin, and how you wince at the pain. She can’t help but reach out and take a sample, smearing it on her fingertips.

Satisfied, she goes to cutting other places of you. Your blood is getting everywhere, and you’re crying at the pain. And probably the swollen arousal you’ve accumulated, too. She might think you’re sobbing, but you have to admit it’s a little bit of moaning mixed in.

Once she’s done, she throws the knife back on the table, looking into your eyes. She looks nearly possessed, blood splattered on her face. “Oops, got a little carried away.” She shrugs.

Your face is burning, even without the boiling hand next to it, and you stumble on words.

“Carol... uh, you look pretty good... covered in my blood like that.”

Her face falls, and she almost looks a little concerned. “ _What?”_


	150. eddie/venom .. problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Holy shit, didn't know you wrote for Venom! :0 Could you write some yandere Eddie Brock/Venom stalking (possibly breaking and entering into their apartment) their blind! darling while they sleep/do their daily routine/relieve themselves when they think they're alone?

Oh god, Eddie had a problem. 

Well, other than Venom, he had a very  _serious_ problem. You....  _you_ were the problem. Well, not exactly... it wasn’t like you were doing anything wrong! No! You were amazing! It was more like... Eddie had a problem with you.

_Enough beating around the bush, Edster_ , Venom whispers in his ear,  _we’re stalking them._

“What? No, no we are not! _”_ Eddie hisses back to his parasite. “They’re blind so... so we’re just making sure they get home safe! And- and don’t hurt themselves!”

_Excuses, excuses..._

Okay... maybe Eddie was a bit of a stalker! Was that so bad? He could do way worse with this... big, deadly parasite! Plus, it was kind of a habit. Being a news reporter is a lot like being a stalker. 

“This never would have had happened if it wasn’t for you!” Eddie whispers. “I think you’re more of a stalker than anything! You  _love_ seeing them, don’t lie--”

_Quiet, Eddie. They’re opening the door._

Oh, that’s right. Eddie nearly forgot that they were  _inside_ of your apartment. He was just checking to see if there was anything dangerous laying around that could possibly hurt you! Eddie didn’t know what Venom was really here for, on the other hand...

You open the door and lock it behind you. It makes Eddie wince that you walk so confidently around your apartment, not even putting a hand out to navigate. 

_They know where they’re going,_ Venom says,  _they’re not helpless, you know..._

“I know that!” Eddie can’t help but whisper back to his symbiote. 

You turn towards him, unseeing eyes looking straight past him. “Hello? Is someone there?”

Eddie stays as still as he can, tensing.  _Shit_. 

“Hello?” You call again, stumbling towards him. It takes everything Eddie has in him to restrain himself from trying to steady you. You look around wildly, looking almost fearful, but then you shrug it off, now using a hand to navigate you apartment.

_That was a close one... hey, Edster, when are we finally going to introduce ourselves to them?_


	151. alexei .. prejudiced (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I get non-con/yandere with Alexei?Reader has ties to Murray and visits sometimes, and Alexei just gets so enthralled with reader, and they hang out one-on-one and such, it goes on from there? Lots of creepy Alexei, up to you if reader speaks Russian or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, blood, gender neutral reader

“Do I have to?”

“If you want to be considered my friend, yes, you have to.” Murray tells you on the other line of the phone. “It’s just a day. I’ll put on Looney Tunes, and you won’t have to do anything but bring him a Slurpee.”

You groan. Murray was asking you to babysit his new Russian friend. You’d met Alexei before, bringing him a Slurpee and other American foods. He was... nice, yes, but... there was just something  _off_ about him. You couldn’t quite place it.

“Fine,” you sigh. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Thank you!”

Murray was going to Hawkins to visit Hopper and Joyce. You didn’t understand why he couldn’t just bring Alexei with him. 

Well... you could. He was a Russian scientist who had no citizenship. In this day and age, there was still prejudice against Russians, since the whole Cold War and whatnot. 

And maybe that’s all you were.  _Prejudiced_. Maybe that was the off feeling... just because he was Russian? Formerly working with the Soviets to create some sort of gate to a different world? 

Well, that’s what Murray told you, anyway. 

“Alexei is in the living room, watching Looney Tunes.” Murray tells you, securing his backpack around his shoulders. “I think you’ll be set.”

“Alright...” you can’t stop the nagging feeling in your mind. 

“I’ll see you tonight, then!”

“Murray.” You stop him before he leaves. “If he knows he can’t leave the house... and he has everything he needs... why do you need me?”

A small smile comes to the man’s face. “Maybe he just wants to spend time with you.”

You furrow your brows at him.

“Well, I better be on my way, bye!”

And with that, he’s gone.

“Damn it, Murray.” You groan to yourself as you stroll to the parlor, Slurpee in hand. Alexei turns at the sight of you, a grin appearing on his face. You hand him his drink, trying your best to smile. 

You sit down on the sofa across from him, pulling a book from your bag that you planned on finishing. You try to ignore the feeling that he’s looking at you as he slurps on his drink, which is very audible. 

You try not to think of what Murray had said.  _Maybe he just wants to spend time with you_. Why would he want to spend time with you? You didn’t speak any Russian and you didn’t really try to talk to him! All you did was bring him drinks and food! Perhaps you pulled a Pavlov on him...

He suddenly gets up, and goes to the kitchen, empty cup in hand. God, he drank that fast. You tense as he passes by you, smiling him as he looks at you. You try to focus on the book as you hear him throw away his trash.

When he comes back, he sits right next to you. You nervously glance at him, trying to seem the most okay with it as you can. All he can do is grin, eyes almost disappearing behind the crinkle of his cheeks. 

You put your book down to look at him. His body is angled towards you, not to the television anymore. His full attention is on  _you,_ and it makes your stomach churn with anxiety. 

His grin fades, and now  _he_ looks like the nervous one. He opens his mouth, and closes it again, as if he’s trying to say something. He rubs his lips together, before his hands shoot out to take yours.

You stiffen, forced to look into his eyes as he says something in Russian. Before you know it, he’s performing a whole monologue in his native language. You can only stare at Alexei, both scared and curious to know what he’s saying. 

He’s stumbling over words, his face becoming rather pink. He’s nervous, and  _you’re_ nervous and... you don’t know what to do. “Alexei,” you try to stop him. “I don’t--”

But before you can say anything else, he kisses you. It’s hard but short, as he pulls back, looking into your eyes. You’re paralyzed, hands still in his. He goes for it again, deciding to be more gentle and soft this time. 

You can’t form any kind of response. You want to push him off of you, but you don’t want to seem totally disgusted either. He seemed like a nice guy... you just didn’t feel like that towards him. 

“Alexei,” you manage to breathe. He stops, pulling his head back from yours. “I don’t... uh...” Now you are stumbling over words, trying to convey your feelings to him. “I’m- I’m sorry, but.... I don’t feel the same way.”

He watches you, almost fondly. His close lipped smile takes up most of his face, and he kisses you again in the middle of your sentence. His tongue eases it’s way into your mouth, scraping against your teeth. The hold on your hand moves to a grip on your wrist as he easily pins you down on the couch, carefully maneuvering his body between your legs.

In a panic, you bite down as his tongue comes between your teeth. He pulls back, and you feel a moment of fear of what he might do to you for hurting him. But as usual, he’s grinning, all teeth.... now,  _bloody_ teeth. 

It’s terrifying. 

He says something, and all you can pick up is something about  _American_. He comes down to kiss you again, and you can taste his blood in your mouth.  _Oh god_.

You try to yank your hands from his grip, but he’s locked on you. He pulls away from you to laugh at your struggle, and you can feel frustrated tears building in your eyes. 

Alexei moves his attention from your lips to your neck, spreading blood along your skin. You writhe as he sloppily sucks at your skin, occasionally leaving bites. 

“Alexei...” you try again, voice strained. “Stop!”

Once again, he laughs at your discontent, mumbling little things in Russian. You can feel his hard-on rubbing against your thigh, making you cringe. Is this what he had wanted all this time? Is  _this_ what all the creepy stares were for?

He lets go of your hands to unbuckle his belt, and you attempt to punch at his chest. It’s futile, and he shows it to you by  _laughing_. That’s all he can do...  _laugh at you._ You cry as he removes the bottom half of your clothing, your legs kicking at him as much as they could.

He gives your sex a hungry look, as well as another perverted smile. You’re desperate  to get away from him. “Please, Alexei,” your voice shakes. “Stop, please,  _please_.”

He just gives you a rather pure smile as he turns you over, face pushed into the couch. He wastes no time, and unsheathes his cock to push into you. Your hands scramble to hold onto something as he fills you, clawing at the cushions.

You move your face to breathe, staring at the television. It’s almost comical to see Looney Tunes, the woodpecker on the screen. Alexei’s favorite character.

Alexei’s hands settle onto your hips as he fucks into you. He’s groaning, saying things in Russian in short breaths. He’s thick, stretching you nice and wide for him. But you try not to think about it. 

All you can hear is him and the way his body slaps against yours, as well as the television. His fingers are probably creating bruises on your hips, but you can’t find yourself to care at the moment. You just want it to be over, but it feels like it’s been a millennia already.

As the time goes on, you feel your body relaxing and allowing him to thrust deeper. It no longer has the same burn, feeling almost normal now, like this was your purpose. You close your eyes as tears fall again.

His strokes speed up, become sloppier. His mumbling grows louder, but it’s a shame you can’t understand a thing he’s saying to you. But you aren’t very sure you want to know. 

Alexei is whimpering now, fucking you like there’s no tomorrow. His nails are digging into your skin at this point, and you can just feel how  _frantic_ he is. He’s saying the same word over and over, and then he cums.

It all spills inside of you, and you breathe deeply at the sensation. You’re still as he pulls out, hands coming off of you to tuck his dick back into his pants. Alexei pulls your own bottoms back up, securing them  around your waist. He turns you back around to face him, dried blood covering his face in splotches. 

And you can only imagine how you look. 


	152. mercy, tracer, dva .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: How would Mercy, Tracer, and D Va (separately) deal with a reader who's normally disobedient, but will do pretty much anything if the girls cry/seem sad enough? Like, the reader is really sympathetic/empathetic, and can't help being nice even if they know that they're being manipulated.

**Mercy**

-she already cries so much around you, she would never know the difference

-but if she did realize that you felt bad for her... Angela will use it to her advantage

-she will cry at the littlest things, just to get your affection

**Tracer**

-she notices that you seem a little kinder when she looks sad

-Lena actually isn’t very fond of it, she doesn’t want your pity, she wants you to lover!

-will put on a brave face for you, even if she feels at her worst

**Dva**

-she probably won’t notice for a while

-you’re going to have to let  _something_ slip in order for her to realize what exactly is happening

-she’s more neutral than Mercy and Tracer, she won’t try to be braver or more sad for you, it’s just however she feels


	153. mcu .. rankings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Heya! In the mcu universe, if reader actually accepted the fact they were yandere and still loved them, can you rank which yandere would be the easiest to handle to the hardest?thanks!!

Peter Parker - you love him?? he’s basically putty in your hands.

Steve Rogers - similar to Peter, as long as you love him... he’ll be the nicest guy.  

Nebula - she loves you, and doesn’t want you to get hurt... but as long as you’re happy, she won’t have to be so harsh anymore.

Bucky Barnes - is a bit vulnerable to love. he’ll be so happy that you love him, and would do anything for you! (but there’s always that itch that something will go wrong...)

Tony Stark - is anxious of letting you have more freedoms, but will always have  _someone_ at your side to escort you around. you won’t be getting off that easily.

Quentin Beck/Mysterio - for being a manipulator, there is a chance you can manipulate him. but chances are he probably knows what you’re trying to do and will play along. the outcome...  _depends_. 

Carol Danvers - probably one of the harshest. there’s always that paranoia that you don’t feel the same, and that you’ll leave at any opportunity.

Loki - it doesn’t matter whether you love him or hate him, there is no way he is letting you out of his sight. 


	154. jesse mccree .. reader w/partner headcanons (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: May be a bit to ew for you in which case,,, v sorry! Just tryna think of the most NSFW scenarios 👀👀 Which male yandere from OW of your choice would fuck their s/o and make their s/o's partner watch? 😁😁 If you can, write a little bit of somethin' somethin' for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, murder??, gender neutral reader

-the first person that came to mind was Jesse McCree

-honestly, he’ll probably just break into your house, while you and your partner are home, and just do it right then

-Jesse will tie your partner up, and make them watch as he  _takes his time_

-the cries from both of you honestly make him... a bit more aroused, if anything

-to watch your s/o’s eyes as he defiles you... *chef kiss* it’s beautful

-he’ll make you watch your partner, too, look them in their eyes as you get fucked by the big, bad McCree

-Jesse will be so triumphant if he gets you to cum

-especially with your partner watching! how sweet

-once he’s finished with you... well, he can’t leave any witnesses to your kidnapping


	155. joyce byers .. sting 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Though I would to see a part 2 where joyce goes more yandere and shes like "what you mean I'm not your mom!" Though all in all I like it

“Joyce,” you groan.

“I told you.” She shoots a look at you. “Call me ‘Mom’.”

She’s cleaning another scrape of yours. You just have to sit and watch as she fusses over you. 

She puts a bandage over your latest injury, and pats the spot on your leg. “All better!”

“Thanks, Joy-...”

She raises her thin brows.

“ _Mom_.” You smile, hoping she could see how fake it was.

If she does, she says nothing. She returns the smile, and puts away the bandages and supplies. 

You always manage to get yourself in trouble with her. She hates to see so much as a scratch on you, which leads to hot baths and hours spent on taking care of scrapes. And now... insisting you call her “mom”? Joyce was insane. 

She was suffocating. Suffocating  _you_.

But this... this was  _humiliating_.

“Are you serious?” You ask her. She sits on the mattress, a book in hand.

“What? Reading you to sleep is a crime?” 

“It’s just...  _weird_.” You stand before the bed, not wanting to go anywhere near it with her there.

“Just... lay down.” 

“No.” You shake your head. “I don’t want a bedtime story.”

“Well, that’s what you’re gonna get! Now, lie down!”

“No!” You shout, everything boiling inside of you. “I’ve had enough! You’re not my mother! I hate you!”

Her jaw drops as she stands before you. “What do you mean I’m not your mom? After everything I’ve done for you?”

“I mean  _you are not my mom!”_ You yell, anger rising. “And everything you’ve  _done_ for me? Like kidnapping me?”

“I did not...!” She shakes her head furiously. “I saved you!”

“From what? A scary monster?” You laugh at her delusions.

“You don’t believe me.” Tears fill her eyes. “All I want to do is  _help_ you!”

“Then, let me go!”

“And let you die? I don’t think so...” she throws the book aside. “I didn’t want to have to do this, but you leave me  _no_ choice!”

She digs through some cabinets to pull out some rope. Your eyes widen. 

“You’re gonna... tie me up with that?” You try to remain calm, not wanting her to see how afraid you were. 

“What else would I do with it?” She spits. “Come here!”

“If I’m... if I’m not going to sit for your little bedtime story, why would I let you tie me up, Joyce?”

She huffs. “Fine.”

For a small woman, she’s quite strong, pulling you down and tying you up rather quickly. “Now... bedtime.” She claps her hands at the quick work she’s done of you.


	156. carol, nebula .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you write strick Carol and gentle Nebula (separate) with their human? I mean..They are not yandere at all, they just...just really can’t understand what is human thinking. Though their behaviors are terrible, their love is true.

**Carol**

-the fact that you think she’s overbearing is ridiculous!

-you’re just a human, you don’t have a  _clue_ of the horrors that go on around you

- _horrors_ that Carol has to protect you from

-at all costs! who cares if a planet gets blown up in the process?

-as much as she loves saving others, she would sacrifice  _anything_ for you

-you’re her anchor

-and that’s why she has to keep you in check

-she’s just helping you! why can’t you understand that?

-you always have to be properly dressed, you never know when an attacker might come!

-she feeds you at very specific times, too (that may be unconventional)

-you’re not allowed on any missions or really allowed to go... anywhere

-if you start to act up, you’re getting locked away in a room so Carol can deal with you later

**Nebula**

-a bit of a contrast compared to Carol

-she’s not very familiar with humans, and isn’t sure what exactly they can and can’t do

-though she knows you are very fragile, so she isn’t very fond of letting you out often

-Nebula wants you at her side at all times

-she kind of babies you

-and she doesn’t really mind what you do, as long as you’re nice to her

-if you were to get worked up, a bad side of Nebula might have to come out

-and she doesn’t want to do that to you! some humans scare pretty easily

-she also isn’t very familiar with human food, so it’s kind of up to you when and where you eat

-Nebula just wants you to be safe, as you’re not replaceable, like she is


	157. sigma .. dear (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I request some NSFW Sigma punishing a bratty reader? Sorry I asked for the wrong character last time big oof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, spanking owo, toys, gender neutral

You’re trembling over his lap.

He has a vibrator inside of you at full capacity, hand also soothing over your sore ass. He’s given you so many spankings, you’re not very sure what number you’re on anymore. The mixture of pleasure and pain is sending your mind haywire. 

“Sigma,” you moan, tears in your eyes.

“What number are we on again, dear? I seem to have forgotten...” He holds a glass of wine in his off hand, occasionally sipping on it.

“Um...” you shake as the vibrator pulses inside of you. “Six... sixty-two?”

“Hmm... that’s right.” He nods, hand palming at your flesh. “How many am I supposed to give you?”

“Sev- seventy.” You hiss as he pinches at you.

“And why is that?”

“Because you... you said I...” you can’t help but moan at the feeling of the toy. “I knocked at your door... seventy times.”

“Correct.” He delivers another slap.

“Sixty... two.”

63, 64, 65.

You shake as an orgasm takes you, spilling onto his lap. 

“How needy, dearest.”

66, 67, 68...

“ _Oh_!” You moan. “Sixty... nine.”

“That’s right.”

“Seventy!” You don’t know how but you cum again, feeling the spot on his pants beneath you grow wetter. 

“Good... good,” he rubs your abused skin. “Now, why not another seventy? I never said you could cum...”


	158. elijah kamski .. error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Sweet! You're open, I'm so excited. Just a quick note, I love your writing so much! Ok, so the androids are free now to be their own people. Where does that leave Kamski who has had the Chloes since the beginning? Well, I think he became a little dependent and cue his plan to kidnap a human in Chloe's stead. He makes the reader becomes his total slave. :P

Errors. 

That’s all he saw in you. Compared to his Chloes, god, you were a  _mess_. You were... basically useless. This is why Elijah preferred Androids over humans.

“You’re doing it wrong.” He stares as you scrub the floors.

“How else can you do it?” You snap back at him. 

Error. Chloe would  _never_ talk back. 

“You burnt it.”

“Well, I’m not perfect,  _Kamski!”_

Error. You’re supposed to make him a whole new plate for dinner.

“Do you ever dust?”

“Do you?”

Error. Error.  _Error_.

As much as Elijah was partially all for deviants, he didn’t actually want to deal with humans. You’re so bothersome. 

“You know...” he tells you as he flips through a magazine. “I could have picked  _anyone_ to be my little maid, and I picked you.”

“Don’t maids get paid, Elijah?” 

Error.


	159. jack morrison .. sir (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: id love to see your take on something like a yan prefall 76 with his secretary with power imbalance themes and noncon fhjdksb maybe something like her planning on leaving/transferring ?? thank you for all of your hard work, i check your blog like every day LMAO (*´꒳`*) ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, fem reader

“You... asked for a coffee, sir?”

Jack takes it from your hands, not sparing a glance at you. You turn and go back to your desk, secretly fuming. You were his  _secretary_ , not his  _assistant._ Why couldn’t he get his own damn coffee?You basically do all of his work for him! 

Speaking of which, you had a few files of paperwork to do. You begin, but it’s not long before  _someone_ interrupts you. 

His hand plants itself on your shoulder, and you jump at the touch.

“Wow, loosen up, honey,” he laughs at you. “You’re so tense.”

You straighten in your chair, trying to muster up at least a little bit of courage. “Commander Morrison, sir, I have a name... and it’s not  _honey_.”

“You do?” He tilts his head at you, placing his coffee on your desk. “I asked for a little bit of creamer, by the way. Not just black.”

You sigh, looking down at the cup. You were so fried, you must not have given it a second thought. “Yes, sir.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Yeah, and there’s  _that._ How he treats you like a stupid child  _all the time_. If he’s not ignoring you, he’s spouting vague innuendos and sexist phrases. He’s such a... 

“Is there something you’ve been meaning to tell me?” 

You turn from your computer, raising your brows at him. “I’m sorry, Commander?”

“C’mere.” He gestures to his office.

Reluctantly, you rise from you seat. You brush off your skirt, trying to prepare yourself. He closes the door behind you, and it clicks as he closes it. 

“Sit down, make yourself comfortable.”

You stiffly sit in a chair, staring straight ahead as he sits behind his desk. 

“So... is there something you want to tell me?” He brings his hands to a fold in front of him.

“Um... no, I don’t believe so.” You shake your head.

“You sure?”

“Positive, sir.” You smile. “Now, there’s some last minute paperwork--”

“Because--” he interrupts you. “I got a little notice from... well, myself. You’re tendering your resignation?”

You feel your face heat up at the confrontation. “Um... yes.”

“For?”

“A new office, sir.” You tell him. 

“And why is that?”

“I just feel...”  _like you’re a total dick and I can’t stand you._ “... that my calling is elsewhere.”

“Is that so?” He leans forward. “It’s not... well, it’s not because of me, right?”

“Oh...” you laugh a bit. “Absolutely not, Commander. It’s been a pleasure working with you.”

“A pleasure?” He breaks into a grin. “Honey, you have not felt an ounce of pleasure in your entire  _life_.”

The small satisfaction you had just moments before faded away, your face falling. “What--?”

“Oh, you heard me.” He stands, seeming rather menacing and tall. “You don’t even know what pleasure  _feels_ like. I can see it in the way you sit down at your boring, old desk every day. God, it gets me so riled up just to watch you type away, isn’t that odd?”

“Sir?” You stand from your seat, backing away towards the door. 

“ _Sir_.” He nods, stalking you as if you are his prey. “I love it when you call me that, honey.”

You scramble for the doorknob behind you, only to find out it’s locked. Before you can twist the dial, Jack is on you, pushing you over his desk. 

“You might think I’m just a perverted old man.” He whispers in your ear, his hips trapping you against the wood. “But do you wanna know how many time I’ve sat in that chair... and just touched myself while I watched you do paperwork?”

“Commander?” You try to push away from him, panic rising.

“Way too many times.” 

He pushes at your back, slamming you against the desk, your legs dangling over the edge. You can feel him, rock hard against your ass, grinding into you. 

“So glad I told you skirts were part of the dress code.” He snickers, pushing up your tight skirt to admire your behind. “I’ve always tried to drop stuff in  _just_ the right places, hoping I could sneak a little peek.”

“Jack,” you cry. “Stop.”

A hand smacks against your ass, making you groan. “The name’s not Jack, sweetheart. It’s  _Sir_ to you.”

Tears hit the desk below you, as you feel his fingers pull your panties aside. He slips his thumb inside you, and you close your eyes at the sensation.

“Mm, nice and tight,” he comments. “Wet, too. Fertile little thing, are you? You want my cock, huh, honey?”

“No, Jack,  _please_ \--”

He delivers another slap to your ass, making you scream. “What did I tell you? It’s  _Sir._ I wanna hear you say it, say,  _please Sir, fuck me, sir.”_ He even mimics your voice. How  _humiliating_.

“No, no, please don’t make me--” you sob.

“You’re right, you’re right.” He’s grinding into your barely clothed core. “How about this... say  _please sir, fuck my pussy, sir. I want your cock so bad, sir.”_

“No!”You shake your head, crying against the desk.

“So you don’t want me to fuck your pussy? You like it in your ass, then, sweetheart?”

Your eyes widen, and you bring yourself up on the desk. “No, no!” You shriek. “Uh,  _please_...  _S... Sir...”_

“Good, good.”He pulls you panties down until they drop to your ankles. “Keep going.”

“Fuck...  _fuck...”_ your voice is breaking and shaking and just...  _this is so disgusting. “My... my... puh..._ don’t make me say it.”

“You know the alternative.” You feel the thumb that was once inside you prod at your ass.

“ _Pussy_ ,” you cringe. “ _Pussy. Sir. I want... I want your c... cock... so- so bad... sir.”_

“I’m actually surprised you remembered all that. You were the smartest of your class. I mean, that’s not why I hired you, but... pretty good.” He takes his hand away from you. “Such a good girl, aren’t you?”

He pushes his cock into you, and you sob at the feeling. He sinks himself as deep as he can go, and you can almost see the sick smile spread across his face. 

His hands grasp at your hips. He pulls himself all the way out and slams back in, making you gasp at the pain. Your legs twitch as he begins his brutal pace, always taking himself nearly out and then thrusting back in. 

“You’re tight...” he sucks in a breath. “Just a young, little cunt, aren’t you? For me to fuck? You like when an old man fucks you, don’t you?”

Your hands are balled into fists. Your teeth are gritted, screams passing through them. Is anyone else here? Can they hear you? 

And if they could hear you, would they help you?

“You like it, huh, honey?” He pinches at your waist. “You’re so fucking wet, don’t you feel that?”

You can hear a squelch which every painful thrust. His cock is spreading you wide, burning your insides. And all you can do is cry.

“I bet no one else has ever fucked you like this before.” He groans. “Doesn’t it feel good?  _Tell me_.” His hand tangles in your hair to pull your head up.

You try to catch your breath enough to say, “Fuck you.”

“Brat” is all he says as he fucks you harder, making you scream. 

“You’re just asking for it.” He’s angry now, you can hear it in his voice. “Little. Fucking. Slut.”

He’s getting sloppy, and you close your eyes. All you can do is wait for it to be over. 

“You know... I could kill you.” 

Your eyes open, and you feel so defiled you can’t find yourself to care. But there’s a part of you that’s afraid.

“I’m the Commander, no one would ever know...” his hips stutter. “But... if you stay here... stay being my assistant....”

_Secretary._

_“_ There’ll be a reason to keep you around, right?”

You screw your eyes shut as his cock feverishly chases its release.

“Answer me before I cum or I’ll make the choice for you.”

You cry a little, unsure of what you really want. 

“Fine...  _fine_.” You whimper. “I’ll... I’ll be your... I’ll- I’ll stay.”

“Say that you promise.”

“I...” you seal your fate. “I...  _I promise, Sir.”_


	160. moira .. cleanfreak? headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I like you and your blog. All of them are good. •‿• Moira is a clean freak, asking y/n to take baths at least five times a day. Y/N had better prepare herself well for Moira at anytime, or Moira will not in her good mood.

-if the bath is not burning,  _you aren’t getting cleaned_

-at least, that’s what Moira says

-she draws all of your baths, making sure they’re just  _boiling_

_-_ you could contaminate her work if you were just the slightest bit dirty! disgusting!

-plus, a clean test subject is a reliable test subject

-you must be cleanly dressed, and bathe after meals

-if you don’t... bathe to her qualifications

-well... that means she’ll have to clean you  _for you_

-she scrubs harshly at every inch of your skin, not leaving a single part of you untouched

-your skin is irritated and itchy by the time she’s done with you


	161. mercy .. better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you do getting skinned by mercy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood n gore, needles, that kind of stuff

You feel like you could die.

You’re on your stomach, and she’s working on your back. She tells you that you’re sick, that you need new skin in order to get better. You’re pretty sure she is fucking  _crazy_ , but you have no say in it. 

She’s shaved every inch of you for your... “surgery”, as she calls it. The thought makes you shiver, almost makes you  _vomit_. For being considered an Angel, for being called  _Mercy_ , she had shown you none. 

“Hold still, love.” Her voice is gentle, a stark contrast to the way she slices at your skin. You can only imagine the blood bubbling under he scalpel, beading and staining her gloves. 

You shake at the pain, groaning. “Angela...”

“Do you need some more numbing?” She asks, though she sounds incredibly far away. 

“Y... yes,” you breathe, desperate.

You hear her mess around from behind you, and feel a needle in your skin, pinching at you. But the feeling that comes next is bliss, feeling the pressure of her blade but nothing else. 

After an hour or so, she calls it a day. You feel her rubbing gauze at frayed nerves, making your fists clench in agony. Angela patches you up, whispering promises of how this will make you better, of how much  _better_ you’ll be after this.

But deep inside, you know you’ll only feel better when you get the hell out of here.


	162. overhaul .. mess (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I request for Yandere Overhaul & female reader? Reader is lost in the Yakuza base trying to escape and Overhaul catches reader. Angst, nsfw, non-con, lemon, sexual punishment.  
> request: You are incredibly talented! 💗 May I request for a Yandere Prompt: “I need to break you so I can forge you into the perfect lover” with Overhaul? Nsfw/non-con.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, fem reader

_Right._ No…  _left._

You close your eyes as you try to remember the route back to the exit. It’s been such a long time since you’d seen the outside of this place, which way was the way out?

You hear footsteps from the end of the hall, prompting you to make a decision. You head left, trying to stay as quiet as possible. If Overhaul knew you had escaped, he’d surely have all of his men on the search for you. 

At the end of the hall, you find a door. Anxious, you look around, checking if anyone was near. You turn the knob, gasping as it twists. You push the door, falling into the room and shutting the door behind you.

You look around, seeing this is not the exit, but a very familiar room. There are two couches facing each other, a coffee table sitting between them. A desk rests at the end of the room, a banner stretching behind it.

You stumble forward, swallowing thickly as you reach the desk. The only personal item on the surface is a framed picture, of two people that were from a long time ago.

You and Kai. 

You look healthier, and  _happier_. Kai looks like… a different person. He has a black mask on his face, but there’s a genuine smile behind it. You’re right beside him, sparkling eyes staring straight at him. That photo was taken before this disaster…

It was taken when you loved him.

You pick it up, staring at it. You can feel tears in your eyes. Where did he go? Where did Kai go? You had no idea who this  _Overhaul_ was before you. This… this  _monster_  of a man. 

The door opens, and you lift your head quickly. If you’re lucky, it will be Kurono or maybe even Setsuno…

But you’re not lucky. It’s Chisaki himself. 

His eyes widen at the sight of you, clearly not expecting you to be in his office of all places. You stare straight back at him, feeling your hands shake. 

He closes the door behind himself, and steps in. Overhaul shrugs off his jacket, draping it over the couch, then removes his gloves. You keep the frame clenched in your hands, watching as he casually settles into the room, as if you weren’t even here.

“How’d you get out?” He asks, as calm as ever.

You shift away from him as he comes closer, leaning against the desk. 

“The… the…” you bring the photo to your chest, the only thing that brings you comfort. 

“The key? You found it?” He caresses the side of his bird-like mask. “I’m impressed.”

You stay silent, backing away from him as he approaches you.

“Were you really going to leave?”

You aren’t sure what to say.

“Without Eri?” He tilts his head. “Very selfish of you. I thought you were more compassionate.”

You lips shake. If you could, you would take Eri and run as far from this place as you could. 

“I was going to leave.” Your chest hurts. “And get the heroes and… and come back and… tell them everything, and you would… you would go to jail far… far away from me. Even further from… Eri.” 

He raises his thin brows at you. “That was your plan? How  _foolish_.”

You look down at the ground, feeling just as he said.  _Foolish_. 

“It’s stupid to even think…” he steps toward you, bare hand hovering over your cheek. “… that you would  _ever_ get away from me. It makes me  _sick_ to think of you…” his hand meets your cheek. “To think… of  _you_ … all alone. Out in that world, by your lonesome.”

He turns from you, laughing. “Even worse… being tainted by all that  _disease._ I keep you clean here, and you… you want to go out there?”

You take another look at the photo. This wasn’t Kai. 

“Give me that.” 

His hand is outstretched, his eyes looking right into yours. Swallowing, you hand it to him. Without wasting a moment, he throws it against the wall, letting it shatter. 

“You were so sick.” He steps on shards of glass to take your face in his hands. “And you’re  _still_ so sick. You need to be cleansed.”

He takes you by the nape of the neck and slams your face into his desk. You scream at the disgusting  _crunch_ in your face as it scrapes against the surface. 

“If  **I need to break you so I can forge you into the perfect lover** ,” his voice is muffled behind you. “So be it.”

His hands rest upon your wrists for a moment, and then they fall against the desk. Any and all feeling in your arms is lost, and you gasp in your own blood. “My…”

“I can’t have you getting any ideas.” You hear him unbuckling his mask. A drawer opens and closes, and his voice is clear now. “Ideas are disease.”

He’s quick to removing your pants, letting them fall to the floor. You begin to cry in the pool of blood that has collected around your nose. It always led to this. You made a wrong move and he had to  _cleanse_ you. 

He had to…

Fingers slip into you, and you groan at the stretch. There’s a certain pull in his fingers, the one that threatens to use his Quirk. Tears fall down as he feels the inside of you, tight and dry. 

This isn’t for your pleasure. No. This is more of an inspection than anything. He pushes his fingers far, eliciting a sound from the back of your throat. He pulls them out, making you wince at the feeling. You know what’s next. 

You hear his belt unbuckle from behind you, and you cry, wishing there was something you could do. But you were useless, and he was the only one who could fix you at this point. 

You feel him at your entrance, already hard as a rock. You shriek in pain as he forces himself inside of you. You feel as if he’s tearing you apart. Though you know he won’t, you can’t help but plead for him to stop. 

“Chisaki! Chisaki!” You cry. “Stop! Stop! Stop,  _stop stop stop stop_   _stop!”_

He doesn’t, grunting as he manages to push himself to the hilt. You squawk at the feeling of his full length inside of you. It was so foreign, painful, and  _unwanted_. You prayed he would stop… that Kai would come back. 

You can hear him breathing  heavily from behind you, hands scrambling at your hips. His hips begin a slow rock inside of you, painfully stabbing inside of you. You can feel every ridge, every curve of his cock as he begins to thrust harder. 

You core clenches sporadically around him, trying to get used to the intrusion. Every stroke sends your face to smear in your own blood. You screw your eyes shut, trying to stop your tears from making more of a mess on his desk. 

As you begin to get used to him, he’s able to slip further inside of you. You moan as he hits your womb, making your hole ache. At the sound of your moan, he begins to go even harder at you, repeatedly shoving his cock at the spot.

“Kai!” You sob. “It… it hurts!”

“Does it?” His voice is breathless. “That means it’s working.”

You yelp as his hands pull harder at your hips. You feel like your bones are creaking beneath his fingertips, muscles straining. When he got like this, his Quirk could be dangerous. 

“Should I cum inside of you?” He seems unhinged. “Give you another mess to worry about?”

You shake your head, sobbing. “No! No, no,  _please_ , Kai.”

“Don’t call me that,” he snarls. The feeling under your skin amplifies, as if he’s prying the flesh from your bones. “Call me by… by my new name.”

A hand on your hip tangles itself in your hair, pulling your face back. “I won’t let you go until you do.” He stares straight at you. 

Your lips press together in a frown, watching his face as he fucks into you. “K…”

“ _No_.” He stops, stilling his hips inside of you. “Say it. Say it or I’ll kill you.”

You don’t mind dying. You really don’t. If this is going to be the rest of your life, you’d rather die.

“Don’t think about yourself, you selfish whore.” He says, as if reading your mind. 

_Eri_. If you died… she’d be all alone…

“O…” You start, feel hot blood spill from your nose and past your lips. “Over… haul. Overhaul.”

He lets go of your hair, letting you fall over the desk again. His hips start up again and it’s not long before he cums inside of you. You lay there as he pulls out, clicking his tongue from behind you.

“Clean this mess up.” He walks towards the door. “I’ll be back, and I expect it to be spotless.”


	163. aziraphale .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello, just thought of a request: what about yandere Aziraphale being tired of his s/o having a potty mouth and decides to implement a punishment system every time they act out of line either verbally or physically. It can be as rough or tame as you want. Go ham lmao, love your work btw

-Aziraphale has had ENOUGH

-every other word is a curse, and he’s tired of it

-but he has the perfect plan!

-whenever you so much as say “shit”… something happens

-with his little angel magic, he can’t necessarily deliberately harm you… but you can get harmed by being in the vicinity

-Aziraphale snaps his fingers, and an inconvenience happens to come your way

-they aren’t awful just… a bit embarrassing

-you trip over your shoelaces

-a book from the shelf falls on you

-you accidentally cut yourself while cooking

-this usually leads to more curse words… which just leads to more punishments!

-he acts so surprised when it happens

-”wow! that is very unfortunate!”

-and you want to be mad at this lunatic

-but is it really Aziraphale? or is it just karma?


	164. gabe, jack .. headcanons for both liking reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can we please get one where pre-fall Jack and Gabe both have a crush on reader and she goes for Gabe (preferably female reader I don’t care if it’s sfw or nsfw you do you on the story) please and thank you💖🌸💖

-whether you knew if they both liked you was unknown

-but Jack and Gabe knew that they both liked you

-at first it was just a bit funny

-you were so perfect,  _of course_ there would be  _other_ men vying for you attention

-it was a joke between them, a playful competition

-that turned into so much more

-you were just… so  _perfect_ … that’s the only word to describe you

-now they were acting as if it was friendly, but inside they were plotting ways to get you to love them

-but the only one who could decide was you

-and you chose Gabriel

-Jack respects it… at least he acts like he does

-in the back of his mind, he’s plotting on ways to get you back

-and even though Gabe has you… he’s paranoid

-and he’s plotting on ways to keep you away from the rest of the world


	165. jesse mccree .. surrounded (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I get a nsfw Fem reader with mccree after runaway once she realizes shes pregnant. Only to find her with someone else raising his infants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, breeding thing, pregnancy, fem reader she/her pronouns

You are surrounded by him.

He’s on top of you, he’s inside of you. His voice is in your ear, his eyes are on you. He’s the air you breathe, and the only thing you can see.

“...it’s gonna be beautiful, darlin’,” he drawls in your ear. He’s fucking you as he usually does, hard and rough. As much as he pretends to care, he always fucks you as if you’re just a doll. “We’re gonna live... live on a farm... far, far away, and... there’ll be lil ones... just runnin’ around.”

You cry out as he hits you hard, pounding into your womb. You don’t want his children. You don’t want anything to do with him. You especially don’t want to be reminded of him every time you look into your child’s eyes. 

“Wouldn’t you like that?” His lips are on your ear. He holds you as close as he can while thrusting into your sweet, tight pussy. 

You shake your head, unable to concoct words to say.

“Don’t be like that, honey...” he laughs. “You’re gonna love ‘em... you’re gonna be such a good wife... yeah you are...”

He buries his face into the crook of your neck as his thrusts become sloppy. You continue to sob as you think of his fantasy. You don’t want to be his wife. You don’t want to be the mother of his children. God,  _god._

He cums inside of you, thick seed spilling into your womb. You gurgle at the feeling, squirming beneath him. He shushes you, pressing warm kisses to your throat. 

You stare up at the ceiling, praying to any god that was listening that Jesse McCree would just  _die_.

Of course, it was never that easy. But perhaps you were given the second best thing.

_Freedom._

Jesse falls asleep next to you, and you notice he’s left the door open. The door that is usually locked...

After what feels like hours, you manage to get up, cringing at the wet feeling between your legs. You stumble to the door, up the stairs, and out of the cellar he’s kept you in. You breathe in the fresh air, and run as fast as you can.

*

It’s been six years. Jesse still hasn’t found you.

How could you do this to him? You and him were supposed to get married! You guys were going to move out to a farm... and... and... be happy. Happy together.

But Jesse was stupid and naive. He left that door open and you escaped, just like a dog would do if given the chance. It made him sick to think about. When he got you back... you were  _in for it_.

He’s caught wind that you’ve settled yourself in a city near your hometown. He’s just glad you’re not back home, because you’ve slandered his name by telling  _everyone_ what he did to you. It wasn’t even that bad! You should be glad that it was him and not some lunatic!

After some snooping around, he finds your address. It’s a rather nice house, but nothing like the one Jesse would have given you. It’s big, which confuses him a bit. Why would  _you_ need a house so big? Just for you?

But he soon learns it’s not just  _you_. 

You live with another man. Jesse is a little hurt that he didn’t ruin every other man in the world for you. What about this guy was so special?

Maybe it was the little ones running around. Two of them, and they both looked a lot alike. Twins, then? A boy and a girl. You had kids with this guy?

A closer look makes tears rise in Jesse’s eyes. These weren’t... these were...

They had his eyes, and his nose and... they were his. His kids. You took his kids.

You  _bitch_. Oh, when he got you... you were going to fucking  _pay for it_. Pay for keeping his own flesh and blood away from him. 

And you were letting another man raise  _his_ kids? The thought made him  _sick_. Did they call him daddy? Papa? Did they call him that because they didn’t  _know_ any better? 

Jesse watches for a few more days. You smile at the boy and the girl as they board the school bus, but once they turn, he sees the sadness in your eyes. The man beside you throws an arm around your shoulder, waving to the kids as they look through the windows.

He wonders... what did you name them? What did you name  _his_ kids? He had always had some names he liked, but it wasn’t his choice. He would love those kids even if they were called Thing 1 and Thing 2. 

Jesse watches as the man kisses your cheek and leaves for work. He gets in his car, and drives away. He leaves you all alone. Perfect. 

Jesse simply saunters to the door after half an hour. He brings his fist to the door, giving it a rap of his knuckles. A sick grin places itself on his face as he anticipates the look on your face once you see him. 

The door opens, and Jesse stares straight at you. Your eyebrow twitches, a smile that was previously on your face quickly fading. “J... Jesse?” You’re breathless.

“Hello, darlin’.” He takes his hat from his head. “Can I come in?”

Jesse pushes past you, walking into your home. You close the door, slowly turning to him. You look awfully sick all of the sudden. It makes Jesse hum in content. 

“How...?” You mutter, at a loss for words.

“Took some time.” He looks around your home. Toys are strewn across the floor from the kids. Cute. “But I promised I wasn’t gonna rest ‘til I found you, honey.”

You shake your head, looking like you might be sick now. Your hand pats nervously at the side of your leg. “You can’t... you can’t be here... I...” You turn away from him. “I’m dreaming. It’s... not real.”

“I’m real.” He comes up behind you, placing a metal hand on the back of your neck. “And y’know... I’m a bit upset you didn’t tell me ‘bout the kids, but... I figure I can forgive ya fer that.”

Suddenly, the door opens, and your new man walks in. “I forgot my phone, did you--?” He makes eye contact with you, and then with Jesse behind your shoulder. He calls your name, and Jesse is quick to whip out his pistol and shoot the man in the shoulder.

He falls to the ground, clutching at his shoulder. You cry out and attempt to go to his side, but Jesse hold your back by the neck. He tuts, bringing his pistol over your shoulder to aim at your lover again.

“You’re... you’re the psychopath...” the man looks up at Jesse through a wince. 

“I guess my darlin’ here has told you lots about me.” Jesse raises thick brows. 

“She’s not yours...” he groans. And Jesse has to give it to him, he doesn’t even look a bit scared. “She’s not anyone’s...”

“I was gonna keep y’alive to entertain me, but...” Jesse narrows his eyes to get a good look. “Don’t want the kids to see ya like this.”

“Jesse,” you whine, but it’s too late. Another bullet pierces your lover’s heart, and he’s gone. You scream, and Jesse slides his pistol back into its sling.

He covers your mouth and whispers in your ear, “The kids don’t come back for a while, now... I thought you and I could have some alone time...”

You kick and scream as he hauls you upstairs.


	166. hanzo .. boiling over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Yo yo, what do you think would happen if McCree or Hanzo (McHanzo??) came home to their captive boiling water in the kitchen, when their captor asks what they're up to they burst out crying and tell them that they were planning on throwing the hot water at them in order to escape but they admit that they were too scared because the captor has been pretty decent to them. What would happen after this incident? Yo yo I love you bro bro💖

Hanzo is so happy to see you outside of your room today.

You’ve been so reclusive, not even sparing him a single look. You just radiate sadness these days since he’s brought you home. Hanzo has tried everything to make you feel better. He’s brought you food, drinks... whatever you want. He even let you pick out a new movie for movie night!

It seems like you’re cooking, boiling water. Perhaps a thank you for all the nice things he’s done in the past few days? The thought brought a smile to his face. You must have just started, too, not an ingredient in sight. That means it would be a surprise!

You come back into the kitchen, and Hanzo knows something is wrong once you meet his eyes. He doesn’t even have to ask, because you burst out in tears at the sight of him. 

Hanzo whispers your name, and you fall into his arms. “What happened, my love?” He questions, confused at your sudden emotion. 

“I... I...”

“You can tell me anything.”

You look up at him, making Hanzo’s chest heavy at the sight of your distraught face.

“I was... boiling the-the water...” you don’t even flinch as Hanzo wipes tears from your cheeks. “And I was... was going to...”

Realization dawns on Hanzo. This wasn’t a gift in the making. It was an attack.

“Throw it on me?”

You nod your head, crying more into his chest. “But... I couldn’t... I just... you’ve been- you’ve been so  _nice_ and I just... I just  _couldn’t.”_

Well, that was a bit of a relief, wasn’t it? 

“I’m sorry,” you sob. You wrap your arms around him, and Hanzo can’t help but return your embrace. After a few moments, a hand stretches to the turn the water off, slowing it away from its boil. 

“It’s okay, my love... it’s okay.”


	167. slasher76 .. soft (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you do a slasher76 comforting fem reader after he murdered her friends nsfw if possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, murder, blood n gore, fem reader

It was supposed to be a fun night. 

Your friends had convinced you to go on a camping trip with them. It was going to be a relaxing night, gazing up at the stars. Making some s’mores. 

But now here you were, in a pool of your friends’ blood. You tug at the face of your best friend, mumbling, “ _wake up wake up wake up”,_ to no avail. They were surely dead. Blood was leaking from their nose and mouth, a large gash had pierced their chest... from a chainsaw. 

Your other friends were strewn across the camp site. They were maimed and just as dead. Their killer was lurking around, and you were just waiting to die. 

Speaking of which, you heard a twig snap behind you some time ago. He’s here. Yet, you don’t make a move. If you die, you die. 

A hand settles itself on your shoulder as you shake your friend, hoping they’d somehow wake up. You’re pulled back from their body, and you allow yourself to be taken away. 

You turn to the murderer. They have a hockey mask on their face. It’s painted in blood. In their other hand, they hold a chainsaw, covered in your friends’ crimson. You’re positive that you’ll be joining them. 

But the man’s hand moves from your shoulder to your hand. He walks away, and you meekly follow. You’re confused, lost... you already feel  _dead_. 

You don’t know how long you’d been walking in the woods. For slaughtering all your friend, the grasp of his hand is gentle around yours. You follow him blindly until you come across a cottage.

It’s small. You wonder if this is where he’ll kill you, or if there are more victims of his inside. 

The man drops his chainsaw beside the door before opening it. He leads you in, and lets go of you. You watch as he shuts the door and pulls out a lighter. Is he going to burn you alive, now?

He doesn’t, instead lighting lamps and candles to create light. Now, you can see a small kitchen and bedroom before your eyes. There’s a door to another room that’s open, leading to a rather dark bathroom. 

In the light, you can see just how ruined his clothes are. They are tattered and torn, and... soaked in  _blood_. Your friends...

You begin to cry, putting your hands over your face. They were dead. They were really dead. And now you were alone with the man who killed them. 

The man grunts, coming towards you. You don’t move as he wraps his arms around you. He sways, and you move with him. Is this some form of dancing? There’s no music...

He leads you to the plain mattress, sitting beside you. He keeps that mask on, and you find yourself curious to know just what is under it. You keep silent, aside from your pitiful cries. 

A hand rests on your thigh, perhaps for comfort. Well, that is until it moves towards your core, causing you to stop your crying. He must take that as a sign, moving to pull of your shorts. 

“No...” you whimper, trying to squirm away from him, but he holds you, tearing off your shorts and throwing them to the dirty floor. His hand explores over your naked thighs, as if he’s seeing a woman for the first time. 

“S... soft...” he mutters, muffled behind his mask. You cringe at his voice, at his words. You can see the strain of his cock in his pants. 

You fidget in his grasp as he manages to remove your t-shirt, letting it join your shorts on the floor. He runs his hands over your body, exploring and inspecting every inch of you. He fiddles with the cup of your bra, bringing it down to expose a breast. He tenderly touches it with his fingers, playing with you.

You breathe in, tense and afraid. You want to fight, to get him off of you, but... you don’t want to anger him. As much as you want to die, you don’t want to end up like your friends. 

“Off.” He states, pulling at the middle of your bra. You try to sit up, but he pushes you back down.

“I... I have to...” your eyes are wet with more tears. “To get it... it off.”

He grunts, and allows you to sit up. Shaky hands move behind your back to unhook the clasps of your bra. It falls of your shoulders, and to your lap. The man picks up the garment, and rests it on the mattress beside you.

Calloused hands run over your chest, feeling the skin of your breasts and stomach. As he touches up and down, they get close to your last line of defense. Your underwear.

You flinch as he finally reaches the waistband, messing with the elasticity of it. His cock looks dangerously huge under his pants, and you can only fear what it will look like when he takes it out. 

He pulls your underwear off and throws it away. Fingers come up to rub at your unclothed sex. He trails his digits up, and down. Up, and down. You twitch with every stroke, especially as the pads of his fingers unknowingly brush your clit. 

Suddenly, he spreads your lips, giving him a better look at your heat. He inspects through the holes of his mask, studying every part of your anatomy. Your hands clench into fists. You eye the way his cock throbs under the cloth of his pants. 

He takes his hands away from you, and gets up. You close your legs, but he brings a hand back to your knee to pull it apart. You stay like that, open and anxious. He pulls down his pants and underwear, revealing his erect cock. He’s pulsing and beading with precum. 

The man nearly falls on top of you, and you feel his cock prod at your entrance. He pushes you back into the mattress, cold mask staring straight at you. He uses a hand to guide himself inside of you. 

Your jaw drops as he sheathes himself fully. He stretches you painfully, thick and long and  _hard_. You crane your head up as he pulls himself out just to thrust back in, knocking you back down. 

His hands are on either side of your head as he fucks you raw. He’s going hard, making you squeal in pain. He’s forced himself deep, nearly hitting your womb. You pussy clenches around him, trying to get a grasp on how to adjust. Right when you think it gets better, he somehow hits deeper, sending your walls fluttering. 

“Wet.” He comments, grunting behind his mask. Your hole has lubricated from his intrusion in an attempt to stop the pain, which turns it into pleasure. A sick, agonizing pleasure. 

Tears fill your eyes at the sensation. He’s killed your friends, you remember. How could you be enjoying this? Your conflict does nothing to stop him from pounding away at you, shoving himself deep inside of you repeatedly. 

You’re upset that you feel disappointed when he pulls himself from you. You breathe heavily, staring at his mask. His hands come up to your legs, forcing them back. You groan at the strain of your muscles as he presses his chest against them, slipping his cock back inside of you.

He’s even deeper, with your knees hooked around his shoulders. Pain comes back into the equation, feeling like you are suffocating between the weight of your legs and the man fucking you.

You gasp at every thrust, gasp for air and the way it feels. It feels like he’s fucking your womb directly, like he’s so deep that he’s reached your stomach. You can’t deny the way your walls clench at him, aching for a release of some sort. 

It’s not long before that release comes, and you’re shaking and twitching and choking out moans beneath him. Your hands bat at his chest, overcome with pleasure. He stills during your orgasm, hips wavering. You clench hard around him, and it’s not long before you send him cumming inside of you.

You’re too dazed to care as he pulls out. You watch through a blurry gaze as he pulls his pants up and lays next to you on his side. He strokes the side of your face, and whispers to you. 

“Pretty.”


	168. sigma .. headcanons w afab reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Yay! Super excited requests are open! Can I request some yandere!Sigma with a afab reader hcs please? Thanks so much, keep up the good work.

**sfw**

-Sigma is absolutely  _captured_ by you the day you first meet

-he stutters and blushes around you

-for being such a genius, his mind goes blank when you say hi to him

-he  _has_ to have you

-he’s a bit delusional, believing that you might have the same feelings for him too!

-he’ll manipulate you

-when you come to him about your problems, he blames everyone but you (even if you do have a hand in the drama, or there is something you could fix)

-your friends? they hate you. can’t you see that in the way they talk to you?

-your friends don’t like him? well, obviously they don’t want to see you happy!

-your family is concerned about how much time you spend with a man like Sigma? they just want you to be their own obedient little doll! they hate you! 

-and sooner than later, you’re wrapped around his finger

-when he confesses his feelings, you have to accept

-because who else will love you?

**nsfw**

-he likes to get naughty with you at the worst of times

-if you guys are in the lab or something, he’ll randomly push you against the wall and finger you until you beg him to stop

-he’ll fuck you over his desk, and finds it especially exciting when you could get caught

-he loves when you suck him off under his desk, too

-if there’s someone else in the room, it makes him HOT HOT HOT

-Sigma loves knowing that he has total control over you, in mind body and soul


	169. sigma, gabriel .. headcanons for reader speaking different language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: what if yandere's captive was talking to himself in a lagunage that yandere doesn't know? with gabriel or sigma maybe?

**Gabriel**

-”what did you say?”

-he turns to look at you, raising thick brows

-you shake your head, cowering away from the man

-Gabriel walks away, thinking you must have said a rude comment

-but as time goes on, he hears you whisper little things to yourself

-things he doesn’t understand

-at night, he can hear you talk to yourself

-you’re speaking in a different language

-Gabriel tries his best to pick up as many words and tries to translate them on the internet

-if he finds out the meaning of your words, and finds out they’re not very nice...

-consider yourself in trouble

**Sigma**

-is honestly interested

-Sigma knows many languages, but this one is a mystery!

-he hears you mumble a few things, and immediately asks you to teach him

-he wants to understand you! even if you don’t want him to

-you’re probably so scared that you’ll at least teach him the basics

-Sigma will try to talk to you in your language, even if it is really bad

-but he’s trying, so maybe you should cut him some slack


	170. steve rogers .. soft headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Do you write for Steve Rogers? If so, could you just do some general headcannons for him as a soft Yandere? Him just trying to be perfect for his captive because of how much he loves them? If you don't write for him that's fine, I just love your headcannons so freaking much!!

-his number one priority is your happiness

-Steve will do whatever it takes to ensure your safety

-he loves spending time with you, loves making sure you aren’t in danger

-even if it would make you happy to not be around him, that’s one thing he has to sacrifice

-he can’t take his eyes off of you

-if you want to invite people over, he makes sure to keep a close eye on them

-who knows who these people could be? even if they are avengers or heroes... can they be trusted?

-slowly, he begins to limit your time with others

-it’s so subtle, you may not even notice

-he just loves you oh so  _much_... how could you say no to such a perfect man?


	171. tracer .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi! I like your job! Hope you don’t push yourself too much. Tracer can recall, so she can never feel tired if she wants it. If you have too much energy do something bad, she will be happy to “play with you” until you almost pass out.

-if you value sleep, Tracer is your worst nightmare

-she keeps you up almost all day and night

-whether she be talking to you, dancing with you, or just running around with you

-she’s very loud

-she could drag you to the ends of the earth and back and still not be tired

-you, on the other hand, would be exhausted

-and oddly, she loves to tire you out

-she’s like a child

-if you manage to have more energy than her... it won’t be for long

-you guys will be bouncing off of the walls until you pass out


	172. alexei (st) .. trusted (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Back on that bullshit, Alexei forcing himself on reader and shoving them into a corner, grinding on them while reader begs and cries but Alexei keeps pushing them farther into the wall and staring down at them is 👌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, gender neutral reader

You trusted him.

You had gotten along with Alexei since Murray brought him home. Hell, you’ve taught him almost every English word he knows! You’ve brought him Slurpees and burgers and... and...

You can’t focus on that as he approaches you like a wild dog looking for its next meal.

“A... Alexei...” you cower away from him. “You’re... scaring me.”

He doesn’t say anything. He keeps advancing on you, eyes solely focused on  _you_. Was he drunk? Did he think you were someone else? What was wrong with him?

Your eyes flicker down to the growing bulge in his pants.  _Fuck._

You gasp as your back hits the wall, and Alexei pounces. He presses you against it, arms on either side of your body. “Pretty” is all he has to say to you. 

“Alexei,” you whine, feeling his hard on rubbing against your pelvis. “Stop.”

He either doesn’t understand or just doesn’t want to listen. “Always think you are pretty.” He says instead.

You whimper as he stares straight down at you, a sick grin plastered on his face. Tears burn your eyes as you attempt to make yourself smaller, to just sink into the wall and disappear.

His hips grind into the meat of your thigh, clothed cock rubbing against your body. You cringe, trying to cower away from him, but you can’t. He has you trapped. 

“ _Please_ ,” you cry. “Please, Alexei. Stop.”

He doesn’t even look at you, opting to gaze at your body as he grinds his cock against you. His lips are parted, groans falling from them.

You’re flush against him in the wall, feeling just how hard he is beneath those pants. His mouth comes to suck at your cheek and jaw, wet and sloppy. Your hands press at his chest, but its futile. You’re stuck. “Alexei,” you sob.

His hips thrust harshly into your side at the sound of his name. He mutters in Russian, pulling away from your face. He stares straight into your eyes before pushing you down to your knees, making you level with his cock.

He wastes no time in pulling it out. Alexei says something in Russian, but then clicks his tongue. “Don’t bite.”

You frown, feeling your throat close at the sight. He nods his head at you, as if encouraging you to take him. You open your mouth, and he slips it in between your lips.

He presses himself into the inside of your cheek, and you can feel all the curves of the head of his cock. Drool trickles down your face as you cry and look up at him. He’s smiling, satisfaction evident.

He brings his cock out to push back in, this time aiming for your throat. You begin to panic as he forces himself through, burying himself inside. You gag around him, trying to cough him out, but he’s set. Your nose is up against his naval, jaw open to its full potential.

Alexei groans as you unwillingly take all of him. He thrusts a bit into your throat, causing you to gag more. He begins his strokes inside of your mouth, grabbing the sides of your head to gain better leverage. 

You try to say his name around his cock, but struggle to even breathe. All you can do is stare at him and take it. Your hands grip on his thighs, trying to distract yourself from the way he shoves himself in and out.

He’s fucking your throat at full throttle in no time, eager to cum. You can only gag and splutter, trying to catch your breath as he pulls his hips back only to thrust them back in. Your eyes stare up at him, trying to ask him to stop. He doesn’t care.

Alexei murmurs in Russian, screwing his eyes shut. He’s close. You just hope he cums now and not later. You don’t want to be violated anymore by him.

He groans loudly and pulls himself out, much to your dismay. But then, white cum sprays at your face. You cough and splutter, some of it coming into your mouth. You struggle for breath, and try to ignore how your throat burns from the abuse of his cock. 

You feel his cum dripping off your jaw, and he wipes at it. He rubs it between his fingers, studying the consistency. You feel sick, somehow getting to your feet. Alexei tuts at you, continuing to wipe the cum from your face. Too bad he can’t wipe it from your mouth. 

“Better,” he sighs, looking at you rather fondly.

You can’t even look him in the eyes.


	173. hanzo .. ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: That prompt list is dangerous 😂 you’ll never clear your inbox with how good you write and how good those prompts are. With that said, what about Hanzo and 97. I love angsts shit. Sfw or nsfw totally up to you 💜 thanks, darling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “If I killed myself, would that make you happy?”
> 
> suicide mentions

You screamed into his chest.

His arms were wrapped around you, unwillingly to let you go. You were sobbing and squirming, trying to get away. Seeing like this brought tears to Hanzo’s eyes. He was so upset that your little “fight” had turned into this.

“I hate you!” Your fists pounded on his chest. “I hate you!  _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!”_

“You don’t mean that...” he mumbles, sniffling.

“I do!” You scream. “I hate you, Hanzo! I can’t stand you!”

The thought of you... hating him...  _oh_ , it made his chest  _ache._

“I hate you!” You repeat, shrieking. “You make me sick! I hate my life! I hate my life... because of you! Because of you did to me!”

What he did? All he’s done is take care of you and... kept you safe. But it wasn’t enough.  _Nothing_ was ever enough to you. 

“So what?” He laughs through his tears. “I just want you to be happy...”

You shake in his grasp, looking up at him with your bloodshot eyes. 

“ **If I killed myself, would that make you happy**?” He asks you, total sincerity in his eyes. “If I were to disappear from the face of the earth... would you want that?”

Your eyebrows furrow. 

“You want me dead. You hate me... you can barely look at me.” He begins to shake you. “Please, tell me what to do to make you happy. I’ll do  _anything_.”

You shake your head, new tears beginning to rise.

“Then... what do you want?”


	174. grill master 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Anon for grill master 76, could you write a fic. I’m so ready for this disaster of a man. Nsfw if possible. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i just left it sfw because i am rat mwahaha
> 
> ... uhh fires,, it’s kind of crack if i am honEst (and very short bc i suck)

First, he was burning everything. 

“Why aren’t you eating?” He demanded, watching as you merely picked at your food.

“Jack...” you wince. “It’s burnt...”

Like any dad, he refused to believe you. His food was perfect, what were you talking about?

He finally understood when... he... well, nearly burnt the whole house down.

But Jack had a solid excuse! He was looking at you! And... who could blame him? You were so... hot... just like the house... that was on fire...

“Jack!” You shriek, pointing at the walls that had taken flame. 

“Huh?” He raises his brows, too busy checking you out. 

“The... the house!” 

“What about...?” He turns, only to see... “The house? The house!”


	175. overhaul .. ours (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you write for yandere overhaul and his pregnant darling with a little nsfw? Maybe she tries to escape and he catches her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this honestly gets kinda wack, nsfw, fem reader, abortion mention

You could taste it. 

It was right in your grasp. It was behind the door. It was  _right. there._

The answer to all of your problems. Freedom. 

But he grabs your hand, yanking you from the door as you reach for the knob. He pulls you into him, mouth right at your ear. “What do you think you’re doing?”

You can only stare at the door in longing, wishing you could just get a  _glimpse_ at the sky. Whatever color it was. If it was the middle of the day or night... you wanted just a peek. 

“I just...” you say, quiet. “I want to go outside.”

“Outside?” Kai’s golden eyes narrow at you. “Are you trying to kill yourself? To kill...” His eyes flicker down to your growing middle.

You twitch. “Of course not, Kai.”

He stares you down. You feel yourself closing in, lowering your head to stare at the ground. “Come on.” He pulls you away, far away from the door, heading down a path that vaguely resembles the one to your room.

When you reach your room, he’s quick to lay you on your bed. You already know what’s coming.  _The inspection._

You spread your legs, letting him push the hospital-like gown back. Gloved hands pulled your underwear away. Then his latex clad fingers slip inside of you, dry and uncomfortable. Your breath hitches, eyes closing tightly at the pain. 

“Do you remember when we first found out we were pregnant?” He asks, not even looking at you. 

You nod, pressing your lips together.

“I wasn’t very sure if I wanted to be a father, if I’m honest,” he merely laughs. “I even considered--” his fingers reach particularly deep inside, pulling a noise from the back of your throat “--using my Quirk to get rid of the thing without your knowledge.”

You suddenly feel more conscious of his fingers, of the odd pull they have. 

“But then I thought...” he twists his fingers oddly, making you whimper in pain as they reach deeper and deeper. “What if I... could use this to my leverage? What if I could... perhaps have something to hold over you?”

Your eyes burn. What was he going to do? Was he going to take this child away from you?

“So...” he removes his fingers, pulling the glove off while looking straight into your eyes. “If you ever even  _think_ of escaping again... just think of what I can do to  _our_ child.”


	176. hanzo .. tomorrow (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hey, can I request a Hanzo x female reader nsfw pregnancy please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, pregnancy

Beautiful.

That was the only word Hanzo had to describe you like this. You were swollen with his child, and he couldn’t help but admire you. 

Especially while he was on top of you.

He’s nearly in tears at the way you feel, fertile core squeezing around him. If he could get you pregnant again, he would. Definitely. 

Hanzo mutters in your ears sweet nothings, letting you know just how pretty you are like this. He can feel your bump rubbing against his naval. The way your moans sound are heavenly. 

You whimper his name, loving the way his cock presses deep inside of you, making stars appear in front of your eyes. 

Both of you are too wound up. Hanzo’s words of love to you and your baby make you dig your fingernails into his back even harder. Soon, you’re both cumming together. It’s emotional, intimate, and  _amazing_.

Hanzo’s hand rubs over your stomach as you fall asleep, whispering promises of tomorrow.


	177. aziraphale + crowley .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Got sum.... poly!Aziraphale and Crowley w/ their darling before and after their relationship starts? Please? The lack of yandere content for these guys is killing me-

**before**

-Crowley and Aziraphale are two... very different... people? angels? supernatural beings?

-anyway, there is  _one_ thing they can agree on

-and that thing is you

-how they feel about you, to be more specific

-neither of them wanted to admit it at first

-how your smile awakened something light in Crowley, and something dark in Aziraphale

-they use everything in their power to get you into your hands

-Aziraphale convinces himself it’s for your sake. you could get hurt without him! you could be in danger without Crowley!

-Crowley knows it’s wrong, they should let you live your life... but does he really care?

-not as much as he cares about you

**after**

-however you manage to fall into their web, there is no way you’re getting out

-they monitor your every movement, being so subtle that you don’t even know they are there

-they insist you spend more and more time with them

-if you are wary, well... they’ll come to you, no problem!

-they just want you to be comfortable!

-they couldn’t have you getting... hurt on accident on purpose could they?

-if you’re really getting out of hand, Aziraphale will have to cover his eyes while Crowley does the dirty work

-some broken limbs might be in order... which will put you on permanent bed rest (issued by yours truly, Aziraphale)


	178. gabriel reyes .. homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I might of already sent this in a few minutes ago, sorry my phone is glitching and I don't think the first one was sent, but I'm sending it again just prefall Gabriel Reyes with a really depressed captive?? Like, she misses her home and get family and it just constantly leads her to tears? Kinda like the McCree one you did a while back with a captive who just cries and looks really sad all the time? And he just wants her to be happy, but he doesn't know how to do that? This blog is amazing!!!!!!

Gabriel doesn’t understand you.

Ever since he’s brought you home, all you have done is cry. You say you’re ‘homesick’... but you’re already home? He doesn’t say anything, though. You just might need to get used to the place.

But as these first few days stretch into weeks and months, Gabriel isn’t sure what to do. You barely eat the food he makes for you. You sleep nearly all day, and he can hear you crying in the night. It makes his heart ache to see you like this.

All Gabriel wants is for you to be  _happy_. 

He remembers all the smiles he saw from you in the past. When you were out with friends, with your family... did you miss them? Was that it?

“Gabe... what’s this?” Your voice is small as you poke at the box on the table.

“A  _sopresa.”_ He bounces on the soles of his shoes. “Surprise. Open it.”

You do, and he watches as your eyes settled on the object inside. Pictures. Photographs of your family. Photos of your friends. They were framed, and you recognized them from your house.

You looked like you wanted to both thank him and slap him at the same time. But you just smiled, looking back at the memories fondly. And that made him happy enough.


	179. captain marvel, peter parker .. injury!headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Partners patching each other up after a battle is one of my favorite tropes. Could you do HCs for Captain Marvel and Peter Parker (separately) with a reader who's kinda like the team medic? And the reader always pays extra attention to them, getting a little fussy, and maybe even kissing the bruises (cuz that shits cute AF). Please and thank you!!

**Captain Marvel**

-technically, she’s kind of… immortal

-Carol doesn’t get hurt easily

-yet, you still click your tongue when you see the smallest of cuts on her

-”let me take care of that,” you insist, pulling out your first-aid kit

-you’ll brush her hair from her face, checking every patch of skin for so much as a scrape

-Carol’s hands get pretty warm, especially after a fight

-you’ll ice them, and in the meanwhile, inspect any bruises that may have blemished her skin

-you waste no time in pressing your lips to the injury, making Carol tense and blush

-you might need to ice her face next, she’s getting a bit hot

**Peter Parker**

-Peter really tries to downplay his injuries

-but he’s very bad at it

-good thing you’re there to patch him up

-from cuts to broken limbs

-though he does heal quickly, you still pay attention to him... maybe even more attention compared to the others

-Peter wonders why you kiss his bruises, is it because you still think he’s childish? 

-it’s Spiderman! not Spiderboy...

-but he doesn’t say anything when he sees the sparkling smile directed right at him


	180. moira .. pet!headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: It's seems like Moira is used to keeping s/o in a cage. How is the cage? Is it big or small? Comfortable or uncomfortable? It's a punishment? How long does s/o have to stay in it? Then...will Moira into pet play?

-personally i just think she’s a cage kind of gal

-i’d say she has one or two cages

-good cage and bad cage

-the good cage is bigger, probably has a little bed in it

-it’s like a large pet cage 

-don’t ask where she got it from 

-the good cage is the norm, just kind of where you go when Moira doesn’t want to cater to you or watch over you

-then there’s BAD cage

-this one is probably in her lab

-it’s very small in comparison to the other one, with only room for you to stand straight

-in here, she does experiments

-due to the lack of room, you can’t run far from her needles

-i think Moira would be into pet play, from calling you pet and using you a collar

-if you really manage to piss her off, expect to eat from a bowl


	181. jack, gabriel .. spanking!headcanons (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you do pre fall Gabriel Reyes and/or Jack Morrison spanking their captive for trying to escape? Like, would they be more gentle as a warning, or would they hit to really hurt? You're just amazing at writing!!💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil nsfw, gender neutral reader

**Gabriel**

-I think Gabriel would go easy on you

-of course he’s firm, warning you not to do such a thing

-he’s more of a quantity kind of guy

-he won’t go so hard, but he’ll go on  _forever_

-so you’ll eventually become a bit numb

-if you tried to escape, he might cry while spanking you

-it might be awkward... and a little uncomfortable

-but by the end of it, you’ll never want to run away again

**Jack**

-with this guy, it’s go big or go home

-he’s going to nearly beat the  _hell_ out of your ass

-it’s going to be bruised and you most likely won’t be able to sit on it for a hot minute

-you’re going to cry, but Jack won’t shed a single tear

-he honestly really enjoys making you writhe on his lap

-unfortunately, not the same can be said for you


	182. mercy .. pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Your Mercys are sooooo good!!! Some of them really scare me. How Mercy comfort s/o if s/o is suffered by Phantom pain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of gore, amputation

Mercy watches you.

You’re twisting and turning on your bed, moaning and reaching. You’ve been like this since she amputated. Your hand hits the space where your legs once were, and she watches as your face contorts with despair and confusion.

You had nothing to worry about, though! Mercy knew what she was doing! And there were a lot of people out there without legs who functioned just fine! They just needed some extra help sometimes, and Angela would be there every step of the way.

“My  _legs_ ,” you rasp. “They  _itch_.”

“I’m sorry...” Angela comes to your side, placing a hand on your forehead. You’re cold, yet you sweat as if you’re a hundred degrees. “I’m sorry.

“My legs,” you continue to cry. “My  _legs_ , Angela. My legs...”

That was all you could say.

And all Angela can do is smile at you as she inserts some morphine into your IV drip. She waits there until you fall back asleep. It’s been this way for weeks. 


	183. hanzo .. want (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Yandere NSFW Hanzo or mcree with sensitive aphrodisiac laced reader dubious consent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, dub con, gender neutral reader, drugs/drugging/aphrodisiacs mention

You can’t stop...  _twitching_.

Your mouth is open, trying to sound the words. Trying to say  _stop_ or  _no_ , but... 

It feels so  _good_. Every touch on your warm thighs nearly brings you to orgasm. You’re so wound up, so eager to be touched. You don’t even care that it’s Hanzo who is between your legs. 

Your toes curl, and god, they  _never_ do that. Touch has never felt this good before.  _Nothing_ could compare to the absolute euphoria you were reaching right now. 

You whine as Hanzo comes back up from your sex, and judging by the wetness on his face and in his beard, you’ve probably cum...  _several_ times. You feel like you could go all night. 

“I’ll suffocate if I go any longer, my love,” he smiles at you. Fuck his smile. Actually... that sounded like a good idea. You want to be on top of his face and holy fuck you could just orgasm at the thought--

“I think it’s time... I got a little something in return from you.” He pushes you back on the bed, and you can feel every little touch he gives you. His skin on yours make you unbearably  _hot_ , and god... 

You want it.


	184. ashe .. lovesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hi i’ve been lurking on your ao3 for a while now but now i’ve mustered up the courage for a request!! can u do one where reader is mccree’s gf and ashe thought all the PDA and stuff was gross or whatever until she realises she’s actually super jealous of jesse and wants the gf all to herself?? x

Ashe clears her throat.

You both turn from your little “make out” session, quickly straightening your clothes and turning towards her. You both can’t meet her eyes, opting to send shy glances at each other. 

“There will be no... none of  _this_ while I’m around. Got it, you two?” She quirks a harsh brow. 

“Ashe--” Jesse starts.

“Yes, ma’am.” You nod.

“See, McCree? Why don’t you take it from your little girlfriend here?” Ashe steps closer to you to look you in the eye. “Follow the rules, and we’ll have no problem here, will we?”

As Ashe walks away, she can hear Jesse whisper, “She’s just a stuck up bitch who hates love because she could never get any if she tried.”

First of all, that was  _totally_ incorrect. Ashe could have  _whoever she wanted_ , for Jesse’s information. The thing is, she had no time for love. And she didn’t like seeing others waste their time on it, especially you. 

You were so much better than Jesse, you had so much more potential than that rat brain bastard. You would fair better by Ashe’s side, being her right hand woman. Two women in a business like this could go far...

Even after her little talk with you and McCree, she still saw you guys around. Holding hands, giggling together, sneaking kisses at meetings... god, it made Ashe  _sick._

The entire situation started taking her time out of work. She was too busy dwelling on you to even listen to reports her henchmen gave her. Why would you waste all your time with a man? He was no match for you.

_Then, who is?_ Ashe asked herself. She didn’t want to answer the question.

By chance, you and her are alone outside during a heist. All of the men are inside, robbing the bank and killing the folks, just the usual. 

“So you and McCree, huh?” Ashe takes a hit of a cigarette. 

“Yeah...” you scratch at the back of your neck, looking down at the ground.

“How’d that happen?”

“Well...” you shrug. “I’m not really sure. We just got together one day, and... it’s been that way ever since.”

Ashe hums in response, glancing over at you. You’re smiling big, like an absolute idiot. You keep fiddling with your hair, legs crossing and uncrossing nervously. The image of you in this moment makes her stomach drop.  _Oh_. 

Whatever you felt for McCree, Ashe...

No,  _no_. Ashe had no time for this kind of thing. Absolutely  _none._

The men run out, yelling at you both to start the trucks, but all Ashe can do...

Well, all she does is stare at you.


	185. overwatch .. reader doesn't understand time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: How would yandere overwatch react to a darling who is smart but dumb and always debates on how 60 seconds is really a minute because if she puts 120 seconds it shows up as 1 minute and 20 seconds

**Hanzo**

-honestly... he doesn’t know how to work a microwave either

**Genji**

-might be a little... sad? just kind of like “you poor thing” but tries his best to explain it to you

**McCree**

-WILL make fun of you... he’s a JERK

**Ashe**

-after finding this out, she just has her henchmen use the microwave for you

**Mercy**

-will try her best to explain it for you, and also now doesn’t let you use the microwave

**Moira**

-to the CAGE with you

**Reaper**

-honestly he probably doesn’t have a microwave... or at least doesn’t let you use it

**Gabriel**

-will teach you how to use the microwave correctly

**Soldier 76/ Jack**

-he’s equally as puzzled, idc how old he is he is OLD MAN

**Zenyatta**

-doesn’t own a microwave, it messes with his energy

**Junkrat**

-is such a crackhead he’s like ?????????? when you put stuff in the microwave it doesn’t always come out burnt?? there’s like a timer on the microwave?

**Roadhog**

-asks you how long you want it to go for and does it for you

**Baptiste**

-like many others, now just does the microwave business for you

**Dva**

-she LAUGHS at you

**Tracer**

-she doesn’t let you use the microwave

**Sigma**

-tries to explain it to you, gets too scientific, ends up confusing himself

**Widowmaker**

-she doesn’t use a microwave

**Sombra**

-she designs the microwave in a you-proof type way


	186. hanzo .. feminine male reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hanzo and Male Reader who dresses feminine and wears make up. Hanzo upon kidnapping him doesn’t realize it before his kidnapper starts requesting make up and clothes to be brought? How would Hanzo feel?

-when he hears that you want some stuff from your home, he is more than happy to get it

-once he gets there and collects the things you want, he gets a little confused

-makeup? feminine clothes? these were for girls, weren’t they?

-he asks you about it when he gets back home, curious

-you tell him that you like to wear makeup and dress up, and Hanzo just takes it in quietly

-he’s a bit conflicted

-Hanzo has taken so much time to accept himself for liking men

-and now you are dressing up... as a woman?

-the more he thinks about it, the more it makes sense

-he doesn’t have anything against it, but it might take some time to get used to for him

-he was raised to be traditional, but to break his prejudices... will take your help


	187. gabriel reyes .. take care (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello!! Can I have some uhhhhhhhhh prefall!soft!yandere!Gabriel Reyes fingering his fem!captive for hours until they're trembling and about to pass out? Maybe Gabriel just got back from a really rough, dirty mission and feels the need to be surrounded by her because to him she is everything good and pure and right with the world, and he needs to drown in that, so he just gives her orgasm after orgasm until she's just a babbling mess?? Your writing is just so good!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, overstimulation

Your hand grasps at his wrist. “Gabriel.” The whine bubbles from your throat. 

Heavy eyes look up to you. He looks ever so... desperate. Like he needed this. Hell, he needed this more than you did. You close your lips and take your hand away from him, and he continues to fuck you with his fingers.

You can’t count how many times you’ve cum, you’re absolutely dripping. You can hear the wet slap with each stroke of his thick fingers. Your legs shake around him, and his eyes just watch as your hole stretches to take his fingers. 

As much as you despise him sometimes, seeing him like this caused your heart to ache. If this is how he wanted to cope, you’d let him. 

You can barely hear him mumbling at your thighs, but it’s drowned out by your blood rushing in your ears. 

Whimpers and moans continue to fall from your lips, and you do nothing to stop them. Just as you do nothing to stop him. 

You cum again, and again... and again. “Ga... Gabriel,” you whine. Your legs are twitching and shaking. “I’m...  _fuck_ , I don’t...”

“One more.” He says, voice quiet. 

“I don’t--”

“You can.”

You believe him, and you cum. You cum for him. Once it’s over, he removes sopping fingers from you. Gabriel makes no move to cleaning them up, instead just lying beside you.

You cover yourself with a blanket, swallowing thickly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not right now, but...” he glances at you. “Thank you.”

“You’re... you’re welcome...” your eyes glance downwards. “Do you want  _me_ to take care of you?”


	188. jesse mccree .. surrounded 2 (nsfw-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I’m the anon that requested the mccree runaway momma fic. You did it so good. Love your work, would you be willing to do a part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight nsfw, nothing graphic, blood n gore, fem reader

You can hear the shower running.

You could run. You could go pick up your kids and get the hell out of here. Call the cops. There was so much you  _could_ do. But...

What was the point? What was the point if he was just going to find you again? Again and again and  _again_. 

Plus, you were sure if you tried to get yourself on your feet, you would fall. Jesse wasn’t kidding about his punishment for you when he got you back. You felt sore already. Bruises were already forming on your skin, and your jaw was throbbing in pain. 

Your eyes reach the clock, seeing that there was only an hour before the kids came home. The thought made your eyes water. You never wanted Jesse in their lives. You never wanted them to know their real father. You never wanted them...

You cringe at the thought of a life without your kids, but sometimes... you couldn’t help but wonder. How would life be without Jesse McCree?

Jesse comes out from the shower, towel wrapped around his lower half. “Would you mind washing my clothes before the kids get home?”

You don’t say anything. You don’t even look at him. Just hearing his voice made you sick. 

“Honey?”

You sat up, wincing at the ache in your bones. You grab his stack of clothes and walk downstairs, and you almost forgot about your dead husband. You drop Jesse’s clothes, nearly falling down beside him. 

If you had only reminded him about his phone...  _phone_. 

You shakily pick up Jesse’s clothes, shuffling to the kitchen. On the counter is your husband’s cellphone. You inhale anxiously. If all goes well...

You put Jesse’s clothes in the wash, and come back to the kitchen, glancing at the phone. You pick it up, swallowing nervously. There’s a password. 

You bite your lip, looking around to see if Jesse was around. You guess your children’s names. Nothing. His parents. Siblings. Pets.  _Nothing_.

You take a deep breath before typing in your last guess, and you nearly sob when the phone opens.  _Your name._

You begin to tremble even more than before as you tap the call app. You don’t know who to call first. The police? The school? 

Just as you’re about to tap a number, the phone is yanked from your hand and thrown to the floor. The device shatters across the floor, spread out in millions of little pieces. You can only watch as the debris roll across the tile. 

“What were you trying to do, honey? Call the cops or somethin’?” Jesse’s hand is clasped around your wrist. 

Your mouth is open, but no words come out.

“I thought you knew me. I’m the best shooter in the country, baby, those police would be dead in a heartbeat. You’d just be killing more people. It’d be all on you.” The grasp on your wrist grows harsher, but you barely feel it. 

Before anything else can be said, the front door opens. 

“Mommy?”


	189. pumpkin reaper .. a friend 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: not specifically requested, but i know that some people were interested in a part 3! i think this is an end to the story, but i’m not opposed to writing more for this pumpkin reader, maybe in a different time or au if that makes sense? also i’ve tried to make this as gender neutral as possible but there is mentions of reaper having a wife, that doesn’t mean the reader is necessarily a woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight nsfw mention, noncon, murder, some blood n gore mentions

You stumble into the door.

Your hand gropes at the doorknob. You barely remember how to open a door in this state. Your knuckles rap against the door until it opens, revealing your siblings.

After being watched over by the village doctor for a few days, you’re cleared to go back to normal. Everyone asks where you had been for all that time. You aren’t sure if you should tell them the truth you remember, would they believe you?

So you don’t tell them the truth. You say that you fell down a hill and got lost in the woods. No one questions it. Perhaps that happened too often. 

After a few days of going back to “normal”, you think about him. That man. The pumpkin. The Reaper. He had let you go. 

_“I’m not your kind,” he says. “It is too cold for you out here at this time of year.”_

_You struggle to keep your eyes open. “What is your kind?”_

You shake your head at the memory. You find that it’s harder and harder to remember exactly what the Reaper looked like. You can barely remember those nights that you spent close together. 

But there is something you can recall.  _Gabriel._ His name.

Your family barely lets you out of their sight, but after winter passes, you manage to slip under their radar. You walk past the pumpkin patch, which you’d hadn’t passed by alone since that night…

But that’s not who you’re looking for.

You head straight to the village library. You want records, names,  _anything_ that could tell you about him. The Reaper. 

You browse through books for hours, looking for records of the townspeople. Soon, the librarian passes by you, questioning your intentions in their library.

“I want to know… our history,” you tell them. “Is there anything that has names of the people who first settled this village?”

“Perhaps I have a few records in the cellar, if you’d like to look there.” They lead you down, presenting a thousand more books and files than you had seen upstairs.

“I’ll come back tomorrow.”

You spend several more days trying to find what you’re looking for. There was no mention of a man named Gabriel who looked like The Reaper. Nothing. 

Right when you’re about to give up, you find an ancient paper. It is spotted and yellow, but the writiting records something more valuable than itself. 

“ **THE EXECUTION OF GABRIEL REYES. DEATH BY HANGING.** ”

You swallow nervously before continuing.

“ **Gabriel Reyes is to be executed on All Hallow’s Eve for the murder of his wife. The crime was perpetrated in the Pumpkin Patch**.”

You put a hand over your mouth. This was him. You read on, and feels tears fall down your face. The woman was found in the Pumpkin Patch, a Jack O’Lantern was placed on her head.  _Just like The Reaper._

You look around, placing the papers in your satchel and wiping your tears from your face. As you walk by the Pumpkin Patch, you can’t help but tread faster than usual. 

You read over the documents. The town must have hated this man. There were details of his execution, every little thing. The date read so long ago, so it was only natural that no one had any knowledge of this other than a tale to scare children. 

You try to make sense of it all. How was Gabriel still alive? Even if he hadn’t been killed by being hung, there was no way he could have survived this long. And… if he had killed his wife, why hadn’t he killed you?

Trying to forget about this whole ordeal, you burn the documents. There would be no trace of The Reaper, only in your mind. You tried to go back to normal, to spend time with your family, but as Halloween grew closer…

So did the dreams.

The Reaper was always there. It varied on what he was doing. You could both be watching the stars together, huddling close for warmth. Other times the dreams were memories of the times he was on top of you, cock sheathed inside your hole as your struggled not to scream. 

You could feel yourself being pulled toward the Pumpkin Patch, a place you never wanted to cross again. It was inevitable, though. You became more curious, wanting to find him again. Confront him. 

The night before Halloween, you find it hard to sleep. You toss and turn, bothering your siblings and family. Finally, you decided to go outside to get fresh air.

You mull over everything you’ve learned about The Reaper. He murdered his wife, yet he didn’t murder you. Why was that? Why did he do that to you?

Your heart feels as if it is attached to a string, and that string is leading you to the Pumpkin Patch. You’re on your feet before you know it, walking down the path to the place that had brought you torment.

It feels as if you blinked and suddenly you’re there. You can see the evidence of yourself there, the little blanket of straw you used still where it was.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, behind you.

You turn to face him, seeing that the Pumpkin on his head is even more rotten than before. Bugs swirl around it, feeding on the flesh. You restrain yourself from recoiling, instead standing tall. “I want to know why.”

“Why what?” He stumbles towards you.

You let him get close to you, smelling the putrid Jack O’Lantern. “I want to know why you killed her.”

“Who?”

“Your wife, Gabriel.”

He straightens from his hunch, as if to look you in the eyes. “Wife?”

“Gabriel Reyes, why did you kill your wife?”

“My wife…” he turns, looking at the hay on the ground. “I didn’t kill her.”

“Really?” Your body trembles. “Then… then, who did? They hung you for it!”

“I did… I didn’t kill her.” Hands come to the side of the pumpkin. “I didn’t!”

“You killed her!” You begin to cry “You killed her! But you didn’t kill me! Why?”

The pumpkin stares at you for a moment, and you can almost see his eyes behind the holes. “Those people… they accused me of murdering her. They tortured me for days, putting a Pumpkin over my head and hanging me, burying me right here. Left me to rot.”

You shake your head. “Gabriel.”

“All I did… All I did was…  _touch_ her.” He sounds like he’s crying. “And then she was gone… I didn’t… I didn’t mean to…”

You’re terrified as he hacks through sobs, sounding as if he’s coughing up his heart. “I didn’t want to kill her, and I didn’t want to kill you.”

You take a step back, tears running down the side of your face.

“But if… if I kill you, then bury you with me… we can be together… forever. Just like friends do, right?”


	190. carol, ashe .. nsfw femreader!headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you do some yandere nsfw for a femreader x Carol and Ashe, sepratly? ❤ Maybe Reader is pretty obedient and only resists when things get sexual. But then one night reader finds herself rediculously horny, so she surprises her captor by sneaking up on them while they're just sitting in a big chair, straddling one of their thighs, and slowly grinding herself against their thigh, making no effort to stifle her moans or hide anything else from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader

**Carol**

-Carol respects that you aren’t ready to take your relationship to that level yet

-if you want to take it slow, Carol will take it slow. no worries.

-but if you initiate something like  _this_...

-Carol is going to be a MESS

-”what are you doing?” she mumbles as you straddle her

-you don’t say anything, only beginning to grind from her thigh to her knee

-Carol is blushing and twitching, but she is not going to make any effort to stop you

-sooner than later, her hands will find your hips and help you grind down

-your moans make her undeniably turned on, and she can only hope that when you’re satisfied, you’ll do something for her... or at least let her touch you directly

**Ashe**

-like Carol, Ashe respects that you don’t want to take it to that level

-unlike Carol, Ashe isn’t going to get flustered when you make an advance

-she’s going to smirk, putting hands behind her head as she watches you get off on her thigh

-she’ll talk dirty to you, getting you off while you moan her name

-hell, Ashe will probably start touching herself while just watching you get so close on her thigh

-but she won’t let you cum, you’re gonna have to let her touch you to get that satisfaction


	191. quentin beck .. real (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Bruh I can’t tell if you requests are closed or not, so I’m sorry if there not skjbgdhn. But can I get a noncon fic with Mysterio using his illusions to make a bunch of him. Kinda like gangbang-ish thing. skjjmhg sorry if this is weird. I love your work btw 💕💕 (especially your Alexei fic, it was so good)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, gangbangy??, gender neutral reader

“Look at me.”

You don’t, hiding your face behind your hands. You cower back into the wall, trying to remember.  _It isn’t real. None of it is._ But there’s that  _so_ real touch. 

“Hey, hey.” Your hands are pried from your face. “I said,  _look at me_.”

Quentin is staring back at you. It’s just him, it seems. You aren’t sure if he’s in a good mood, bad mood,  _sadistic_ mood. You just hope he doesn’t hurt you again. That... he doesn’t...

“I think it’s time for you to get a dose of reality, honey.” He pulls you up from the ground, grasp around your hands nearly bone crushing. “Your new reality, that is.”

A mattress materializes behind you, allowing Quentin to push you down. You look up at him as he unbuckles his belt, while hero costume versions of him rise from the ground.  _They’re not real, not real._

You try to get up, but the others seize you to hold you down. “Aw, does it have to come to this?” Quentin gets on top of you, pulling down your bottoms, only for them to disintegrate into green mist. 

You squirm beneath all of the Mysterios surrounding you, their hands grasping at every limb. They pull you apart to give more access to Quentin, the real Quentin. The one who is going to use you like he did every other day. And then...

You don’t have much time to dwell on the future as Quentin pushes into you. You wonder how he gets so hard, how he gets aroused so much by you being so scared of him. He was crazy. 

He keeps you locked in this illusion, manipulating it to make you feel so many different things. Who knew if this really was him above you, already thrusting inside of you as if you were a doll. 

It doesn’t matter how many times he penetrates you, it always hurts. He stretches you, forcing himself as deep as he can. You cry as you look around at the other Mysterios. They all have that ugly. fish bowl on. Your reflection is shown in them, your reflection of being defiled by a fucking maniac. 

You scream as he hits deep inside of you, feeling as if he’s tearing you apart. “Like that, sweetheart?” He laughs above you, fucking you even deeper, hitting repeatedly at that spot. 

You sob with each stroke of his cock, closing your eyes and just trying to remember.  _It isn’t real. It isn’t real._ But the cum inside of you when he’s done with you says a very different story. 

Quentin gets off of you, adjusting himself quickly. The Mysterios stand tall, as if awaiting orders.

“They’re yours, boys.” 


	192. invader zim .. curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: helo yes... zim fic where youre like friends and such, and he’s curious about human intimacy, so you kiss him and it goes on from there? soft and fluffy. He latches onto you like a tick because of how warm you are. Also calling him “my tallest” and praising him and he just melts and gets really egotistical? He can’t admit it and say it to your face how special you make him feel though I’m sorry if this is a bit much hahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no worries! thanks for the request. first time writing zim so it’s probably not very good sksks

For once, Zim seems rather quiet.

You peer over your phone, looking at him on the other side of the sofa. “Zim?”

He looks as if you’ve knocked him from his thoughts. “Y… yes?”

“You good?” 

“Yes… yes!” He nods affirmatively. “Nothing is wrong. What would make you think that?”

You lock your phone and set it aside. “You’re quiet, and that’s not very usual for you, Zim.”

“I… I can be quiet! Watch!” He closes his lips while crossing his arms.

“Zim, tell me, what’s up?”

He doesn’t say anything, just looking away from you.

“Okay, you’ve proved you can be quiet, now, just  tell me what’s wrong.” You scoot over towards him, placing a hand on his arm.

His eyes look from your hand to your eyes. “Well…” he doesn’t quite meet your gaze. “I was wondering… why do you humans… why do you humans touch each other so much?”

“What do you mean?”

Zim takes his arm from you to demonstrate. “Why do you guys do… like this?” His hands mimic  two people, and their faces meet. 

“Kiss?” You raise your brows. “You guys don’t kiss on your planet?”

“Kiss? Of course not!” Zim shakes his head. “Do you know how many things can be spread in one of those?”

“So, you’ve never been kissed, you’re saying?” You smile.

He shifts uncomfortably. “I suppose not.”

“You want to try?”

“With who?” He tilts his head.

“With me, dummy.” You laugh at him.

If he could blush, you’re sure he would be on fire right now. “O- okay.”

You don’t waste any time in pressing your lips against his. Zim is so surprised you nearly fall on top of him. You pull away quickly. “How was it?”

“Uh… can we try again?”

You kiss him once again, and Zim’s hands find their way on your shoulders, pulling you closer. “You’re… very warm,” he comments. 

You can’t help but want to kiss him again, but Zim does it this time. It’s not long before a simple kissing lesson becomes a full blown make out session. You are making out with an alien. Check that off the bucket list.

“Zim!” You gasp as sharp teeth tug at your bottom lip. 

He pulls back quickly. “Was that wrong?”

“I mean…” your face is unbearably hot. “I was just surprised.”

“Is it good?”

“I mean… I liked it.” There’s a small silence. “ _My tallest_.”

He goes back in, practically sucking at your bottom lip while wrapping his arms around you. You laugh into his mouth as he tries everything. His tongue feels your teeth, the inside of your cheek. “Did you like it?” He asks, and every time you can’t help but answer yes.

He’s going to be bragging about being the best kisser in the universe forever.


	193. widowmaker, mercy .. headcanons for teaching native language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Thank you for fulfilling our daydreams. You are so nice. Mercy and Widowmaker (separate) gives their captive grammar books and vocabulary books to learn German and French. They will check captive's “homework” every night and help captives to learn better. If captives have a bad attitude, they will be punished like a kid.

**Mercy**

-German was harder than it looked

-and you learned that the hard way

-Mercy was your personal German teacher, giving you grammar books and homework

-she kept you up for hours, trying to ingrain it into your mind

-if you began to doze, you’d get a smack on the wrist from a ruler

-if you started to get a bit moody... there’s a time out corner

-if you really upset Dr. Ziegler... consider yourself to be in detention 

**Widowmaker**

-French is hard??

-Amelie doesn’t understand how you don’t get it! 

-this is basic stuff she’s teaching you

-get an answer wrong? she’ll punish you somehow

-you talk back? expect to be met with a paddle

-all she can ask is for you to study. all the material is basically handed to you!

-until you start getting too good... then she’ll start asking you things you don’t know

-wrong answer? well that’s too bad, you’re going to be sent to the principal’s office

-who is that you may ask?  _Widowmaker_


	194. jesse mccree .. alcohol (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Pretty Smile!Anon back, with another mccree request :O. The captive, thoroughly traumatized from the recent turn of events, is encouraged and eventually forced to drown their sorrows in alcohol- to which mccree takes advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, gender neutral reader

There’s not much you can do like this. 

Your wrists have healed, but they aren’t what they used to be. You’re not who you used to be. If anything, you’re far from it. Jesse had made sure of that. 

Perhaps your his perfect lover now. All you do is sulk around the house, and you’ve learned rejecting his advances leads to broken bones and bruises. There’s not much you can do. 

But there is a chance for escape. Even if it’s small, even if it kills you, you’re willing to take it. You are willing to escape via alcohol. 

Jesse tried to offer you some before, but you had always refused. You were always scared he’d poison or drug your drink. Now, you wish he would do so. But no, it was just regular, old alcohol. 

It doesn’t take long for you to be absolutely sloshed, falling over and stumbling into walls. McCree drinks with you most of the time, joining you in a heap on the floor, both of you laughing as if you were best friends. 

But of course, there is an ulterior motive. 

Jesse watches carefully as you throw yourself over the edge, night after night. You pass out, throw up, fall over, and he’s there for you every  _single_ night. 

He’s there to rub your back, help you to bed...

He’s there to kiss you good night. To grope at you as you fade in and out of consciousness. He pulls down your bottoms rather hastily, always so eager to get a piece of you. Jesse tries his best to prepare you, but he’s always too excited to stick with it for too long.

He’d much rather thrust in, feeling your body react to him. Your eyes, barely open, roll back into your skull at the feeling of him inside of you. The mattress squeaks beneath your body with every single stroke of his hips. Your mouth is open, quiet whines and gasps just barely escaping. 

Every night, it’s the same. But you never remember much.


	195. junkrat .. ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Junkrat with master and thunder? 🖤
> 
> 64\. Master - “If you don’t kiss me, I’ll slit your fucking throat.”
> 
> 105\. Thunder - “I’ll carve my name into your back if that’s what I have to do to make you know you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw explosion, bombing stuff

Your ears are ringing.

Fire. Fire surrounds you, along with the smell of charred flesh. Something wet rolls down the side of your face, and you bring your fingers to wipe it away. Blood. Your ears. Ringing. Bleeding.

In the chaos of it all, you see a man standing on top of the debris. In your blurry vision, you can’t make out much of him. He appears to be laughing. You can’t really tell.

He looks around, and his eyes meet yours. And you pass out.

When you wake up, your ears no longer ring. You’re in a room void of fire. It’s rather bare, and kind of dirty. The floor looks like it hasn’t been swept or mopped in centuries. The walls are discolored.

You sit up, causing a sharp pain to stab at your head. You close your eyes, looking at the dingy mattress you’ve been settled upon. Where were you?

The door at the corner of the room squeaks open, revealing a man. He has a peg leg, which is the first thing you notice. He also looks just as dirty as the room you’re in. 

“Ah, you’re wake, are ya?” He says, accent thick. 

You nod, unsure of who exactly this man was. He looked rather familiar...

“Y’remember anything? Took a nasty blow at your head.” He lurches towards you on his prosthetic, standing over you.

“Not... really,” you tell him. “Can I ask... where am I?”

“Yer in the hideout.”

“Hideout?”

“Yeah, me and Roadhog’s hideout.”

“Roadhog?”

“Sorry, guess I’ve yet to introduce myself,” he laughs. “Name’s Junkrat.”

“Junkrat?”

“Yeah, what’s yours?”

You tell him, a bit suspicious now. Were you really supposed to be here? “What happened?”

“Well...” the man scratches at the back of his neck. “Y’see, I might have blown up that pub you were in.”

You don’t say anything, raising your brows at him.

“But I saw ya... still alive ‘nd kicking ‘nd all... and y’looked rather pretty with all that...  _fire_ ‘round ya. Thought to myself... why not just take ya home to the hideout?”

Oh. This man kidnapped you. This... Junkrat. 

“So I guess y’could call me a bit of your hero...” he leans down, getting oddly close to your face. You pull back from him, disgusted and confused. 

The proud smile on his face fades. Junkrat practically jumps at you, grabbing your hair in his fist. “  **If you don’t kiss me, I’ll slit your fucking throat.**  “

Shocked by the change in demeanor, there is nothing you can do when he presses his lips against yours. He tastes like burnt food and oil. You yank yourself back, spitting the taste of him out.

“Feisty, are we?” He pins you down on the mattress. For such a skinny man, he packed a lot of strength. “I know you probably don’t know this but... we’re meant to be. When I saw you in that fire, I just  _had_ to have ya, ya know?   **I’ll carve my name into your back if that’s what I’ve gotta do to make ya know you’re mine.** ”


	196. hanzo .. strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: could i request a scene with a male s/o and hanzo? male reader who suffers from night terrors waking up from one night and heading to hanzo's room asking him if he could sleep with him for a night but it turns to days and eventually male reader sleeps hanzo for sole comfort

Hanzo can hear you throughout the night. 

The way you toss and turn. Your yelps. Even the mumbling you do. He aches for you to just come in and sleep with him, to confide in him. Yet, you never do. You suffer by yourself. Is it because you want to seem strong?

You can’t be strong all the time.

That is, until one night you come into his room. Hanzo is awake as usual, he can never get much sleep when he knows you’re afraid. You peer over the door, checking to see if he’s there. When he sees you, he smiles at you. “Yes?”

“Hanzo...” you mumble, quiet, as you step into the room. “Do you mind... can I just sleep here for tonight?”

Hanzo is surprised at the request, but nevertheless, he says, “Of course.”

You settle onto the bed next to him, making sure your back is faced towards him. Hanzo watches over you as you fall asleep. You mumble in your sleep, but that’s pretty much it. No screaming. 

The next night, you come back. And the night after. The mumbling stops when Hanzo wraps his arms around you, falling asleep right beside you. 

Soon, Hanzo’s bed becomes yours. Just as it should be.


	197. alexei (st) .. poor thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: alexei, innocence/bandaid?
> 
> Band-aids - “Don’t you know how much this hurts me?”  
> Innocence - “I want your innocence.”

You raise your head as you hear someone approaching your cell.

You can only pray to god that it isn’t him. That scientist. Alexei. 

But of course, you’re not that lucky. The metal door opens, revealing him. He’s clad in his regular scientist apparel. He dawns a white coat and tie. 

You cower back into your cell, trying to get as far away from him as possible. 

“Oh, you poor thing...” he frowns at you. “How sad it is to see you like this.”

“Leave me alone.”

“ **Don’t you know how much this hurts me?** ” He raises his brows at you. “It hurts me just as much as it hurts you.”

You shake your head at him. “You’re insane! Get away from me!”

“It could be a lot worse, you know... we’ve been feeding people to the monster... do you want that to be you?” He crouches before you. “I’m protecting you.”

“You’re a lunatic, is what you are!” You cry. “What do you want from me, anyway?”

A grin creeps its away across his face. “What do I want from you?”

You nod, swallowing.

“You know what I want?” He reaches out to grab your face in his hands. “ **I want your innocence.** ”


	198. jesse mccree .. own (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could I please have a scrodge!McCree. The reader NB. He loans you money and makes it so it's impossible to pay him back and he owns you. Fucked raw over his desk. Humiliation please and thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, gender neutral reader

You fidget in the chair of his office.

You have no idea what he’s going to do when he finds out you don’t have the money to pay him back. You thought you’d be able to make it back, but you were screwed. Again. 

The door opens, revealing none other than Jesse McCree. A cigar is in between his teeth, smoke radiating from him. You straighten in your seat, tensely smiling at him. 

He simply looks at you, sitting in his chair across from you. He cracks his knuckles before placing his hands on the desk. “What can I do for ya?”

“Well…” you bite your lip. “You see, Mr. McCree, I uh… I’m going to be a little late on my payment. But- But I swear I’ll pay you in full next time!”

McCree takes his cigar from his mouth, blowing the smoke directly in your face. “Well, y’see…” he mimics you. “That just ain’t gonna work for me.”

Your face drops and you nod. 

“Imma have to charge interest. If I didn’t, how would I ever run a business?” He stands from his chair, sauntering around you. “But I like you, y’know…”

You tense as hands fall onto your shoulders, massaging you. 

“So I’ll just… I don’t know, double your payment every day until you can pay it back.”

You turn to him, eyebrows raised. “What?”

“What?” He repeats. “You’d rather have me triple it?”

“No, no!” You stand. “I just… Mr. McCree, that will be impossible for me to pay you back.  _Please_ , I just need until next month–”

“Well, honey, I need it  _now_.” He puts his cigar out on an ashtray on his desk. “If you can’t pay it back, I’ll have to take some… drastic measures.”

“Like… like what?” 

“Well, if you can’t pay me back what you owe… I suppose I own you, don’t I?” He turns to you, looking rather smug. “I suppose that makes you my  _bitch_.”

Your eyes widen. “Excuse me–”

He grabs you by your hair and yanks you towards him. “Y’heard me, honey. I  _own_ you now.”

He pushes you down onto his desk, your stomach pressing against it. You squirm, as he leans over at you, the smell of smoke on his breath. “You’re just a little bitch who got caught in the wrong business, sweet pea.” He whispers into your ear. “It’s time you get put in your place.”

You lose your breath as he removes your pants and underwear from your body, just enough to give him access to you. You start screaming, crying for anyone who can hear you to help.

“No one’s gonna help you, baby…” he kisses at your jaw. “I own them, too.”

You cry as you hear his belt come undone, as well as his zipper. You wished he’d killed you instead. 

But instead he pushes into you, grunting at your tightness. You whimper as he forces himself inside, further and further. You’re in no way prepared for him. This is going to hurt. 

He presses in as far as he can go and then some. Your body pulses around him, trying to adjust to his invading appendage. You yelp as he starts his first thrust, which blends into the next and the next. 

“Ever since I first saw ya,” McCree drawls. “I thought to myself… wonder what that little hole would feel like. Wonder how it would be to fuck you.”

Your face presses against his desk with each thrust. The whole thing is uncomfortable,  _painful_. And there is nothing you can do. 

“Damn near every time you came in for a payment, had to hide myself under the desk. Ever notice that? Sometimes got off while listening to your sob stories.”

You cry as he delivers a harsh thrust deep inside of you. He’s fucking you like a doll, as if you have no emotion except for pleasure. You almost wish you did. It would be better than the stabbing pain you feel with each one of his thrusts.

“There ya go,” he grunts. “Get nice and fucked by my cock, honey. Does it feel good?”

“Stop,” you groan. “Please.”

“You don’t have the right to tell me what to do.” He begins to get sloppy, stabbing into your inner walls. “No one does ‘round here.”

You pray he cums sooner than you think. But of course, you aren’t that lucky.


	199. aziraphale + crowley .. spawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi I love,love your work. May I please request a yandere Aziraphale and Crowley with a female reader. That after she takes care of a lost child, Aziraphale just melts at how sweet it is and decides she would just make the most darling little mother plus a child in the mix would mean more love. Crowley goes along with it, as one it would make his angel so very happy but it would cement the fact even more that this human was theirs and no one else. Plus its a little version's of both his loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she/her fem!reader pronouns

Crowley just sits there as Aziraphale talks his ear off. 

“... I mean, Crowley, did you see that? The way she just took care of that child? Don’t you think it was just... so cute, Crowley?... Crowley? Crowley, are you listening?”

“Of course, of course.” Crowley straightens in his spot on the sofa. “It’s just children... spawn...” He raises his brows in distaste. 

“Oh, Crowley...” Aziraphale peeks through the bookshelves to see you still waiting with the child. Apparently, their caretaker was on their way. Not a very good one, in Aziraphale’s opinion. How do you just... lose a child? “If we had one... we would be the best parents in the world!” A small smile dawns on the angel’s face.

Crowley studies him, squinting at him. “We?”

“Yes,  _we_!” Aziraphale turns to the demon, hands on his hips. 

Crowley just stares back, eyebrows raised. 

Aziraphale puts on his best pout. “Crowley, can we  _please_ have a child? Please?”

“‘Ziraphale, it would never work. Me a demon, you an angel... her a human.”

“I’m sure there’s someway it could work!”

Crowley thinks it over. Yeah, it could work, but... it’d be a bit of an abomination, wouldn’t it? Of course, Crowley didn’t  _have_ to father the thing. He’d actually prefer it to be his darling angel, Aziraphale. That way, there’d be a mini you plus him running around. He’d be the cool, evil second father. And if you had a baby...

Perhaps you’d rely on them more. 

He leans past the bookshelf, peering at you talking with the parent of the child. He admires the way your eyes sparkle when you glance over at the thing. 

“Fine, Aziraphale. We can have one.”


	200. eddie/venom .. melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I loved your last Venom post! Could you write some Yan!Eddie/Venom with this prompt: Locket - “Am I wrong? You want to be loved, Don’t you?” with a touch starved darling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unknown/ noncon drugging, alcohol

All night you could feel those... those  _eyes_ on you.

It was just him, but... it felt like more than that. It felt like there was something behind that smile, that was just  _begging_ to come out and eat you up. So you only talked to that guy-- what was his name? Eddie?-- for a second, before moving on with you night at the bar. 

You hoped it would be the last time you saw him. Unfortunately, he ended up at the same bars or clubs you visited. “Wow, what a coincidence!” He would say. Yeah,  _wow_.

Every time you met him, he was unbelievably nice. There seemed to be nothing wrong about him. For a split second, you would think  _wow, I wouldn’t mind seeing him._ But there was always something underlying. There was just  _something_ about him. What it was exactly, you didn’t know. 

After one night of “coincidentally” seeing him again, you decided to give him a try. You weren’t very used to being so close to someone like this, it made your skin tingle. Maybe it was the alcohol. He was buying you drink after drink, after all. 

It was a long night, and god, it was a  _blur_. You remembered dancing, and laughing... and falling. All with Eddie. Oh, he was such a nice guy, wasn’t he? And now you were walking with him to his apartment. When did you get here?

**“Almost there, Eddie.”**

Who was that? Who was talking? Did it matter? 

“Shh, Venom,” Eddie whispers. He glances over at you, giving you a wide grin. 

“Huh?” You squint your eyes at him, trying to straighten his image in front of you.

“Nothing, sweetie. Come on, **we’re almost there.”**

You almost fall through his front door. You’re exhausted, ready to pass out as you drape yourself over his sofa. Your body becomes increasingly numb as you nearly fall asleep. 

Strangely, Eddie sits next to you. Did he not have a bed to sleep in or something? You were about to crash...

But the next thing you know, he’s kissing you. You lazily pull yourself back, eyelids becoming heavier. “Eddie...” you groan. 

“Shh,” he whispers, bringing you closer to him. You flinch at every touch. It’s been a long time since you’ve been held like this by anyone. It gets harder and harder to keep yourself upright. What did you drink?

“Don’t fight it,” he mumbles on your lips. “You want this.  **Am I wrong? You want to be loved. Don’t you?** ”

You feel yourself melting into his touch, and melting into unconsciousness.


	201. jesse mccree .. dream (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: McCree waking up to s/o having a very intense wet dream, rubbing against his leg and moaning in their sleep? And he just really can't hold back and they end up getting woken by McCree fucking them? Gender neutral please! (Love your blog btw, just recently found out that I'm very much into this lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, dubcon, somnophilia, gender neutral reader

McCree has had his fair share of dreams about you. There’s no doubt about that.

But did you dream about him? Were you dreaming about him now? He could only wonder as you cuddle up to him, hips slowly grinding into his leg. Just looking at you could get Jesse as hard as rock, but right now... it was damn near painful. 

He was wide away by the time you started whine. You were really going at it, basically humping him. Even in the dark, Jesse could see the outline of his bulge in his pants. Your knee was ever so close to just barely grazing it. 

When it finally did, Jesse swears he could’ve came right there and then. But he held back. He wanted to do it the right way. He wanted to be inside of you when he came, like any good lover would do. 

Jesse throws your body off of his, quickly making work of your bottoms. They’re off before he can blink. He spreads your legs, giving him clear access to you. He licks his lip as he pulls out his cock, which throbs to be inside of you. 

When he pushes inside, you whine. “Shh,” Jesse coos. “It’ll feel right in a minute.”

Within a minute, you were awake. You were awake to the feeling of his cock thrusting in and out of you. “Jesse?” You mumble sleepily. 

“Hey baby,” he grunts. “How y’doin?”

Your eyes roll inside of your head as you try to latch onto consciousness. “Jesse...” the sounds comes from the back of your throat, and it only spurs the cowboy to chase his orgasm. 

It’s not long before he cums, filling your little hole with his thick seed. When he pulls out, he watches as your eyes widen, staring straight at him.

Before you go back to sleep.


	202. affectionate?overhaul headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: eyyy you love overhaul right? How about him trying to be affectionate with a gn!reader? With his germophobia he'd probably be rather clinical with his touching- inspection rather than sexually or romantically charged

-Overhaul isn’t the most affectionate guy around

-i feel like if you want him to compliment you or be like very loving towards you, you need to have known him before his Overhaul days

-you’d have to be his number one supporter. no objections.

-but if you’re more on the captive side, or just the casual lover side, he’s not going to be very romantic

-instead, he likes to shower you in gifts

-i don’t CARE if the arc was about how they had 0 money or whatever, KAI HAS MONEY AND HE IS GOING TO SPEND IT ON YOU

-if you’re his lover, he’s buying you things to make sure you know you’re  _his_  and his alone

-that’s his... interpretation of affection,  _possession_

-if he touches you, it’s probably just small touches on the back, nothing extensive

-if you’re like a captive or something, i feel like he’s going to be more clinical

-he’s checking your temperature, your blood pressure, your average heartbeat 

-Overhaul is shoving needles in you, trying to see just how sick you are

-so he doesn’t mind touching you in that manner if it will make you better


	203. "el blanco" reaper .. sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I love your Reaper|Gabriel Reyes stuff and I can't wait for your next Pumpkin Reaper stories because they are AMAZING. But in the meantime what are the chances of you giving us an El Blanco Reaper with 69. Moonlight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moonlight - “I’m sorry, honey, but you made me jealous. They had to die.”
> 
> tw murder, blood

After a night on the town, you and your lover stroll home. 

It’s been a long time since you’d felt this way. The last time you had been this happy was with Gabriel... but then...

You shake the memory. Gabriel was in the past. He had died so long ago, and you had to let go. It was unfair to have your mind on him while with someone else. 

Your lover’s laugh brings you from your thoughts, making your entire world so much brighter.

Who knew he would make it so much redder...

Your face is coated in blood right after the first shot. The bullet is sent straight into your lover’s head. They splutter for a split second, eyes moving up into their head. They fall onto you, whole body weight dragging you to the floor.

You can only look straight forward at the smoking gun positioned right in front of your face. A skull like mask stares at you from behind the weapon. You can only await your death.

But to your surprise, the figure tucks the gun away. They tear your lover off of you, throwing them to the floor. Red blood stains the figure’s white clothes. 

“Wh... wh- what do you want?” You stutter.

“Only you.”

The voice is familiar. A remnant of what is once was, yet familiar. 

“G... Gabriel?” You cry in your madness. “Why would you...?”

“ **I’m sorry, honey, but you made me jealous. They had to die.** ”


	204. jesse mccree .. honey (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Yaaaa, can I get sum vampire yan McCree feeding off his s/o who obvi doesn't want it but can't do anything about it. Maybe if you're feeling up to it, drinking could make him horny and some NSFW 👀👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, vampire-y things, blood, noncon, gender neutral reader

He hovers over you, looking over other bruises he’s left on you. 

“Jesse,” you squirm. “My neck hurts. Are you sure you can’t wait?”

“I’m thirsty, darlin’.” He turns your head to the side, examining the other side of the skin. “Can’t help what I am.”

“I... I know.” Your throat is dry. “Just... get on with it. Please.”

“Mm, alright, honey.” He pinches at your skin, making you tense. “There’s your pulse. Alright.”

He sinks his teeth into your neck, letting them rip two holes. Blood spills into his mouth, and pain erupts from the skin. You hiss, everything in your body telling you to stop it. Your hands press against his chest, and you cry out.

As usual, the pain dulls to a numbness. Almost pleasure courses through your body as you relax, letting Jesse feast on your neck. He groans into your tattered skin, body pressing flushed against you.

Whatever his fangs do to you leave you helpless. You stare past his shoulder as he grinds into you, bringing his head back to groan only to dive back into your blood. “You’re addictin’, honey.”

You blink heavily as he tears himself from you. His hands come down to pull himself from his pants. You can only breathe, mouth open as he situates himself over you. His cock pressed at your parted lips. 

You gag as he sheathes himself in. Your neck throbs and pulses from the blood that’s been leaking from you. Also from the fucking he’s giving your throat. 

Your eyes roll back into your head as he pushes himself deep inside, choking you. You’re nearly passed out as he fucks your face. You can’t even move as he abuses your throat, blood dripping from his beard and onto your forehead. 

You may have passed out, but the last thing you remember is his cum dripping down your throat. You cough as he tucks himself back inside of his pants. 

“Why, thank you, my dear.”


	205. jack morrison .. understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: um hi can i please request a s76 (well specifically commander morrison) fic with the prompt of him grabbing reader’s face and telling her “look at me when i’m talking to you” ty and i love ur work

How to put it...

You’re being such a fucking  _bitch_. You are the most disrespectful, little being that Jack has ever seen. You think you can just do whatever you want, but no, honey, no, this is  _his_ world. And more importantly, he  _owns_ you.

One more chance. He’s going to give you one more chance. If you pull something... that’s the last straw. 

Unfortunately, you can’t go five minutes without being a brat. You don’t look him in the eyes as he asks you a question. Jack has had enough. He’s going to put you in your place. 

He nearly chokes you with the hand he places at your chin. You aren’t being snarky now, your hands coming up to grasp at the one gripping near your throat. “Jack,” you gasp.

“ **Look at me when I’m talking to you** ,” he demands. You don’t disobey, your eyes immediately finding his. 

“Sorry, sorry, I’m so sorry.” You start to cry. 

“Is this how I have to get your attention? By threatening you?”

You try to shake your head, but his grasp on your face is too tight. 

“Answer me.”

“No, n- no,” you splutter. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, J- Jack.”

He lets go of you, letting you stumble away from him. You gasp dramatically, hands coming to your throat. Be lucky that he didn’t actually choke you out. 

“Do we understand each other now, sweetheart?”


	206. genji .. quit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hey, it's me again, and I really LOVED your Fanfic with Genji being jelous! So I would like to ask another one if it doesn't bother you! What about another Fanfic where Genji (After the male reader escaped from his grasp lots of times) finally manages to get him. So Genji locks him up and the reader tries to escape literally everyday, not caring of punishments, because he does not love Genji! Maybe with the prompt Chainsaw or Cellar (Or both)! Thx! Feel free to skip if this is too specific!
> 
> chainsaw - “Should I just break your legs? That way you can never, ever run away again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> male reader

Once again, you’re in the basement. 

Genji must have super hearing or something, because he hears everything you do. Which sucks when you’re trying to escape. But something tells you he’s not here today to stop you. You strained your hearing to listen for any sign of him. Nothing. It was perfect.

After relentlessly throwing yourself at the basement door, it crashes down. It takes you with it. You have no clue how long its been that you were working on it, and now you were sweaty and sore. Hopefully Genji really was gone, and that he wouldn’t be coming back for a while. 

Breathing heavily, you bring yourself from the floor. You stumble through the house, navigating your way to the front door. It brought back a very recent memory. You leaving, and Genji...

“Did you really think I’d leave so easily?”

You freeze. This time you didn’t make it to the door. 

You hold your bruised shoulder as you turn, seeing Genji standing behind you. He really was a ninja, you didn’t hear anything that alerted you he was there. 

“Genji,” you breathe. 

“Did you hurt yourself?” His fingers grasp at the hem of your shirt, pulling it off quickly. You let him, unsure. “You’re already bruising,” he tuts, looking over your bare arm. “We need to ice this.”

It all happens in a blur, and you’re in the basement again. 

“Are you mad at me?” You ask as he pays close attention to your injured skin. 

“Mad? No. Never...” he sighs, tapping at the bruise. You wince. “Just... disappointed.”

He sounded like a parent more than anything. 

“I was hoping you’d get tired and quit it, but... you’re not going to quit, are you?”

You shake your head, letting Genji press ice over your arm. 

“Well, then...” Genji tilts his head, eyes still on your bruise. “ **Should I just break your legs? That way you can never, ever run away again.** ”

You almost laugh. Like that’s going to stop you.


	207. gabriel reyes .. stay (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: FUCK that power imbalance with prefall 76 was incredible, love how you write that shiteating boyscout! Any chance you could write something similar for prefall Reyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, implied drugging, gender neutral reader
> 
> put a bit of a different spin of it, but hope you still enjoy!

“Sir... Sir...? Sir!”

“I’m up! I’m awake!” Gabriel jumps in his chair. “What?”

“Sir, it’s past twelve. You should go get some sleep.”

He rubs his face vigorously. “I have work... where did I leave off?”

“I finished the rest of your paperwork, sir.” You tell him. “Just go to your room and get some rest.”

“Oh... okay, okay, you’re right.” He gets up from his chair. “You, too, soldier. Get some rest, too.”

Jesse would probably call you a kiss ass for doing the boss’s paperwork while he was passed out. But you didn’t really care. Gabriel was a great leader, and your personal favorite of the team. While everyone went home, or to their room on base, he stayed up doing the paperwork. Was it so bad you wanted to help?

When you get back to your room, you check your phone. A missed text message. You read over it, nearly dropping your phone. 

The next day, you can’t help but tell the news to your teammates. “I got the job!”

They were all happy for you, in their own ways. Genji congratulated you. Moira mumbled about how happy she was for you to be gone. And of course, Jesse made a joke. 

“What’s our dear leader gonna do without their little secretary?”

“First, I’m not a secretary, McCree,” you laugh. “Plus, I’m sure he’ll be happy for me!”

And he most definitely was. “This is great news!” He stood from his office chair. “We should celebrate!”

“Oh, Sir, we don’t have to go that far--”

“Why not? We’d all be more than happy to go for a drink in celebration, don’t you think?”

You feel your face warm up. “Yeah, you’re right...”

The very same night, Gabriel takes you all out to the bar. He pays for everyone’s first few drinks. He says he can’t afford to feed Jesse’s alcoholism. 

“Am not an alcoholic!” Jesse slurs over his seventh bottle. 

The first to leave is Genji, who drank a single soda. The next was Moira, who got annoyed by Jesse and yours very drunk behavior. 

Gabriel didn’t drink very much, which was good, because he was your designated driver. “Jesse, you need a ride?” You ask him, leaning over his shoulder. 

“Nah, gonna stay and just have a few more...”

“Let’s go, soldier.” Gabriel pulls you away from the cowboy. You say your goodbye and let Gabe drive you back to base. The whole time you’re babbling in your drunkenness, talking about things from your new job to your favorite food. 

“... has a nice texture...” you’re nearly passing out.

“Alright, let’s get out.” Gabriel helps you out of the car, and basically drags you into the building. Maybe you’re too drunk to realize that he’s not taking you to your room. 

The door opens, and you fall onto a mattress. Nothing seems wrong as Gabriel locks the door behind himself and sits down next to you. 

His face is serious as he stares down at you. You only blink back up, feeling yourself begin to slip into sleep. It’d been a long day, and the beer made you tired...

You’re slightly awoken as Gabriel leans forward, beard scratching at your face as he kisses you. You hum, trying to sit up in order to get him off of you. He pins you down, crawling over your body.

“Gabriel,” you whisper, breath hot and heavy with alcohol. 

“Shh, shh.” He kisses at your lips. 

“Gabriel, no, I--” you weakly try to push him off. 

He kisses you again, so deeply you can barely breathe. As the moments pass, you feel yourself grow more numb. What the hell? 

“Gabe,” you slur.

“Shh, just go to sleep, baby. Relax.” 

You feel as if you’re sinking into the bed as his hands fiddle with your bottoms. He easily takes them off of your limp legs. You can only stare at him as his hands come in contact with your sex. He bites his lip, looking back at you. 

You can only watch as he excitedly pulls himself from his pants, eager to make love to you. You whine as he pushes into your hole, observing you carefully.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He whispers as sheathes himself fully inside of you. “Why didn’t you tell me you were looking for other options? Did I do something?”

You can’t formulate the words to answer him. He begins to thrust.

“Was I supposed to be... different?” He grunts. “What do you want from me? Why won’t you... won’t you stay?”

He sounds genuinely upset. You just wished he had done this a different way. 

“You’re...” his hips stutter. “You’re going to stay. I don’t care. You will.”

Tears fall freely, rolling down the side of your face. 

“You’re going to... going to quit that fucking place.” He starts to pick up his pace, pounding into you. “You’re going to listen to me. You’re staying. You’re  _staying_.”

He’s driving himself to orgasm like this, and you can only take him as he finishes. You gurgle as he pulls out, staring straight up at the ceiling. 

As Gabriel falls down beside you, you swear you hear him crying. 


	208. jesse mccree .. don't be mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Yoooo I really liked that boiling water with Hanzo one, any chance you could do that with Mccree too since you had the choice? I really love your writing and that anon's idea! 💛💛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gun mentions

After a long day, Jesse just wants to come home and relax.

He places his hat on the table, sighing. “I’m home,” he calls out. No answer. Not a peep. Jesse says your name, expecting at least a shuffle of some sort. Nothing.

“Hello?” He strolls down the hallway, noticing all of the lights are off. When he makes it to the bedroom, he flicks on the lamp. He feels panic in his chest at the sight.

The room has been ransacked. Sheets are torn off the mattress. The drawers are pulled from their places. The curtains on the barred windows are torn to shreds. When Jesse checks the closet, his gun safe is open. The gun that was once inside it has disappeared.

Did someone break in? They did steal his gun... and steal you? Jesse stomps around the house, looking for any sign of you. Just when he’s about to run out that door and kill anyone who looks suspicious, he hears a click from behind.

When he turns, he sees you. In your hands, his gun. Pointed at him. His hands slowly come up. “Sweetheart...”

You’re crying, hands shaking around the object. The gun wavers. 

“Stay... stay back...” you say, trembling. “Just... just let me...”

“Are y’gonna shoot me?” Jesse raises thick brows at you. 

“Y... yes...” you press your lips together to muffle a sob. Jesse simply grabs the gun from you, sliding it in his holster. You break down, nearly falling to the floor. “ _No_.”

Jesse catches you. He’s both relieved and shocked. He thought you were getting better, but this...

“I didn’t want to,” you cry. “I- I wanted to but- but... it was... you’re...”

“Shh,” He coos. 

“Don’t... don’t be- be mad... puh- please...” 

But he says nothing.


	209. moira .. mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:For that prompt list, could you do drugs and/or collar please with Moira?
> 
> collar - “Don’t you dare take it off, I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw mentions, nothing explicit, pet play stuff?

You laugh in her face. 

But the serious look on her face tells you this was no joke. 

“You’re kidding...” your smile fades. “You want me to wear that? Outside of the house?”

In her hands, she holds a collar. Sure, you’ve worn one before. Moira was very specific about what she liked in the bedroom. The collar was one of them.

But to wear it... out in public... she must be insane.

“Of course.” She unbuckles it. “Let me put it on you.”

As she moves forward, you flinch back. “Moira, I’m not going out with that on.”

Her face scrunches with frustration. “I’m not asking.”

“Neither am I.” You stand as tall as you can. “I’m not a pet.”

“Not any pet. You’re  _my_ pet.”

“I’m not going to do it.”

“Not willingly.”

She wrestles you to the floor, almost choking you as she wraps it around your neck. “There,” she sighs as she buckles it all together. “Now,  d **on’t you dare take it off, I want everyone to know you’re mine.** ”

Like they didn’t already.


	210. ashe .. sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: ‘i had a nightmare, can i sleep with you?’ -female reader that previously withheld affection to yandere ashe (i love your writing !!

Ashe is a patient woman. At least, she’d like to think so.

She’s very busy, running a gang and whatnot, so coming home to you is a dream come true. You’re coming around, starting to get more comfortable with her. But you’re not quite there  _yet_. You’ll eat dinner with her and watch a movie, but you’re always on the other side of that table. On the other side of the couch. 

Away from Ashe.

She tries not to act like it hurts, but it does. Ashe just wants you to love her, but she’s not delusional. You’re still getting used to all of this. Getting used to living in a big house all to yourself. Getting used to her. 

After the usual dinner date and movie, Ashe tucks you into bed. “Sweet dreams, darlin’.” She whispers, turning off the lights. But the night is yet to be over for Ashe. She has some more work to do.

She’s in her study, working on plans for the gang. Ashe doesn’t realize how long its been when she hears a quiet knock on the door. She turns, seeing you standing there, looking rather fidgety. 

“Is it mornin’ already?” Ashe looks to the window, which is still dark with the night.

“N- no...” you rub the back of your neck. “It’s just...”

“Can’t sleep?” Ashe raises a brow. “I could get ya some sleepin’ pills if ya need ‘em--”

“No, it’s not...” you shake your head. “I just...  **I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?** ”

Ashe couldn’t have heard you right. Did you just ask... to sleep with her? In her bed?

“Of course, honey...” she stands. “Sure y’don’t want anything else?”

“I’m sure.”

Ashe leads you to her room, and tucks you into her bed. Hesitantly, she lays beside you. “D’you wanna talk about it?” She tries.

“No...” your voice is quiet. “Can I just... can you... hold... me?”

Ashe feels her face become warm. But who is she to say no?


	211. jesse mccree .. forced feminization headcanons (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: oof could i blease get some forced feminization with mccree and a male!s/o? They have to figure our how to do makeup, dress up, cook and clean lest mccree fuck em up They have 'breeding sessions' because mccree wants kids- but can't bc obvi so he just adopts some kid to give you an /extra/ priority

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, breeding, abuse, kidnapping, male reader

-you’d tell him to go fuck himself, but the last time you did… it didn’t go over well

-let’s just say you couldn’t walk for a few days… whatever he did is up to interpretation :)

-you’re the perfect housewife… minus being a woman

-but Jesse doesn’t treat you anything like a man

-also the last time you tried to say you were… it didn’t end well either

-he makes you cook and clean, forces you to wear dresses and skirts, and he even buys you some beauty products

-if you fail to meet any of these requirements, again, you’ll end up worse by the end of it

-you’re probably going to be thankful for the makeup when he’s through with you

-Jesse is also very avid about having children

-which doesn’t really work since you both are,, guys

-but does that stop him from pounding you into the mattress and using you as his cock warmer? hell no

-when he realizes that this really isn’t going to work, he will  ~~steal~~  adopt a child

-the kid is probably as confused as you, unless it’s a baby or something

-you better act like their mother, unless you want to keep trying for a baby of your own


	212. steve rogers .. odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello! From the prompt list you posted earlier, could you do number five 'the world doesn't deserve an angel like you' with Capitan America?? I'm just really weak for your writing and Cap and this is just such a good blog an AHHHHHGGG
> 
> angel - “The world doesn’t deserve an angel like you.”

Odd things have been happening. 

Or maybe it was just your luck. Every person in your life was slowly fading away. Even your family! Your friends are suddenly extremely busy, not having any time for you. Your family no longer sends you an invite to the family reunion. 

All you had was Captain America.

Yeah, it sounded crazy, but Steve was actually a very close friend of yours. You worked for Nick Fury in the past, which was what got you both acquainted. He was the only person that actually talked to you these days. 

He visited your apartment quite frequently. When learning of your dilemma, his visits became daily. You didn’t mind it, actually, since you were so lonely without everyone else.

“Do you want to come over to my place tonight?” He asks over the phone. “I’m making dinner. I can send a car.”

“That’d be nice, Steve,” you tell him. It’s been a while since you’ve gotten out of the house. “I’ll see you there.”

The dinner was amazing. You didn’t know Steve could cook like that. He even had some rather expensive wine. Was it weird that even for the cost and age, it tasted kind of odd? Oh well, you were no connoisseur. 

After about an hour later, you were feeling rather sleepy. You and Steve had been talking, but you were dozing off. “Maybe I should head home...” you tell him, yawning in the process.

“No, you can stay... you look really tired. You can take my bed, and I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No, no, I couldn’t...” 

You were passed out before you could finish your sentence.

When you woke up, you’re in his bed. The only catch is that there is a handcuff binding your wrist to the bedpost. What happened? You didn’t feel sore or anything...

When Steve comes in, you can only smile sheepishly at him. “Hi, Steve, um...”

“Good morning, sunshine.”

Your face heats up a bit. What the hell happened?

“Can I ask... like... what...?”

“Nothing, nothing,” he chuckles. “You just fell asleep.”

“Then, what are the handcuffs for?”

“So... you don’t get away?” He phrases it as if it’s obvious. 

“Huh?”

“I guess you haven’t caught on...” he scratches at the back of his neck. “You see, I... how do I say this? I told your friends to leave you alone.”

You squint at him. “I’m sorry... what do you mean?”

“All they did was take you for granted, and your family too.” He tells you. “I had to get you away from all that.”

“I don’t understand.” You smile nervously. “What are you talking about?”

**“The world doesn’t deserve an angel like you.”**  He says as if it isn’t the creepiest thing someone can say. 

“And... and you do?”


	213. gabriel reyes .. right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you please do number 85 on the prompt list for Gabriel Reyes pre fall???? Please and thank you!!! I love this blog!!!💖
> 
> rain - “Why’re you crying? Aren’t you happy to be with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw murder

You could only scream in horror. 

Gabriel didn’t really want you to see this, but it was the only way. He had to murder the obstacle, and then you two would be together forever, just like it should be! Didn’t you understand? Of course, you were probably shocked at the violence, but he hoped you weren’t too scared.

“What’s wrong?” He asks after he makes sure your former lover is dead. 

“You... you...” You’re sobbing. “Why...?”

“Why? If anything  _I_ should be the one asking that question.” He comes to embrace you. You recoil from him, screaming even louder. “Honey,  **why’re you crying? Aren’t you happy to be with me?”**

You squirm in his embrace. “Get off of me!” 

“Shh, I know it’s scary, but... they’re gone, and we can be together now, right?”

Right?


	214. steve rogers .. love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ahruejehgdgsbs that prompt list you posted was so amazing!!!! Almost as amazing as this blog!!! Any chance you could do prompt 16 and/or prompt 39 for Steve Rogers????? I just love this blog!!!!!!!💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 - Candles - “I just want to show you how much I love you…”
> 
> 39 - Flowers - “Is it so hard to love me?”

You couldn’t stand another moment of this.

You slapped him. You slapped  _the_ Captain America right across the face. 

“Are you crazy?” You yell. “You fucking locked me in your basement you lunatic! And you expect me to just fall into your arms? What’s wrong with you?”

Steve looks hurt and sad. Maybe if he didn’t kidnap you, you could have felt bad for him. But right now, you were pissed. This man just stole you away from everything you’ve ever known, and he expects you to be submissive and compliant?”

“ **I just wanted to show you how much I love you...** ” He frowns, rubbing the side of his face where you hit him. 

“You don’t love me, you freak!” You’re panicked, not even caring about your choice of words with a man who could easily snap your neck. “You’re insane!”

“No, I do. I do love you.” He looks close to tears. “All I want... I...  **is it so hard to love me?** ”

He looks so desperate you can’t help but feel a bit bad for him, but the anger inside of you stirs. “It never was hard to love you, but... you’ve locked me in your basement! How could you ever expect  _me_ to love  _you_?”

He just looks at you sadly. “One day... you will... I’ll make sure of it.”


	215. mccree .. smart!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: How would mccree deal with an extraordinarily smart s/o? Like they figure out how to escape restraints and locks within the first few days of fiddling. They know how to escape because they mixed some chemicals from around the house. I feel like he'd have a hard time because he's more brute strength rather than smarts

-he might not look it, but McCree is smart, too

-but he’s in no way at your level. compared to you he’s a total dumbass

 

-you can pick your locks and figure out an escape route? well, to the dark closet you go

-somehow brew some potion or concoction? he’s going to smash it to smithereens, pour it down the sink while looking you right in the eye

-you just somehow worm your way to nearly escaping? he’s going to be mad

-he does rely more on his strength

-and he’ll use it to his advantage

-if you don’t  _learn_ from your mistakes... well, he’s just going to have break your hands, right? your wrists... your arms... and while he’s at it, your legs too

-if that doesn’t deter you... McCree wouldn’t be opposed to smashing your head against the wall one or two times. maybe that’ll show you just how far brains will get you.


	216. eddie/venom .. unaware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Just got back into Venom once I heard that Venom 2 is supposedly coming next year--Sooo, I was wondering if you could write Yandere Eddie/Venom going to ask their darling out on a date, only to find out that they're already in a relationship with someone else. Bonus points if their darling's s/o opens the door lmao

Eddie checks his reflection in his camera once again.

**Don’t worry. There is nothing in your teeth,** Venom says to him.  **We look perfect.**

“It’s good to be... mindful,”Eddie whispers to his symbiote, putting his phone back in his pocket. “Should I pick up flowers?”

**Why would you do that?**

“It’s a romantic gesture, Venom,”Eddie sighs. It’s not hard to find a flower cart in San Francisco. They’ve already passed by two just on the walk to your apartment. “I’m sure they’d appreciate it. You... you can never go wrong with flowers.”

At the next stop, Eddie picks out a special bouquet of flowers. He prays that you’re not allergic. Wait, shouldn’t he know that? How would he ever be a good boyfriend if he didn’t know what you were allergic to? What if you were allergic-- like,  _deathly_  allergic-- and, and--

**Calm down, Eds. We’re almost there.**

“You’re right, you’re right,”Eddie says under his breath, glancing over the flowers. “Pull it together, pull it together...”

**I’m perfectly calm.**

“Not... not you.”

Eddie has been to your apartment plenty of times. Some of those times... you were unaware of it, of course, but... that wasn’t important. The lady at the desk let him pass with a nod. She must have thought he  _lived_ with you or something. Like you guys were  _partners_. Like he was your  _boyfriend_. 

Just the thought of himself being  _your_ boyfriend... it made him giddy.

As Eddie nears your door, he finds his nerves exploding. He brushes a hand over his hair, readying his flowers.

**Eddie...**

“It’s okay, Venom, I’m not gonna back out on this one.” He brings his fist to the door.

**No, there is something--**

Eddie knocks, loud and confident. He’s imagining your face when you open the door.  _Eddie! Oh, are those for me?_ Why, yes, they are.  _Wow! Thank you, Eddie. I could just--_

The door opens, revealing a stranger. Oh shit. Did Eddie go to the wrong apartment?

But over the stranger’s shoulder, you appear. “Eddie!” You smile. “How nice to see you!”

“Yeah, I was just... in the neighborhood.” His eyes shift from you to the person currently blocking his way to you. “I, uh... brought some flowers. For your house. Apartment... thing.”

You push the person aside. “Thank you, Eddie!”

His eyes flick from you to the... person.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” You take the flowers from him. “Eddie, this is my partner.” You tell him their name, and then introduce them to Eddie.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Your partner says, eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Oh, the pleasure’s all mine.” Eddie shakes their hand. “I guess... I guess I better get going. The cats... are probably hungry... or something.”

“Oh, okay, Eddie. I’ll see you later, then?” You say. So sweet, so innocent. 

“For sure. Bye guys...”

The door shuts.

**We must kill them to assert dominance, Eddie. It’s the only way.**

Eddie sulks away from your apartment. “That’s not how it works on my world, Venom...”

**Why not? They’ll never know it’s us.**

“No... it’s not... it’s...”

**They’re the only thing keeping us from them. They’ll never have to know.**

You’ll never have to know, huh? 


	217. steve rogers .. overstimulating fem!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: This one is... A bit weird, but can you do a Steve Rogers Headcannons with a Fem!reader who makes high-pitched wines and chirps when overstimulated? And maybe Steve finds it adorable so he'll just constantly overstimulate her? This blog is just amazing!!!!!! And so are you!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, overstimulation, fem reader

-you’re Steve’s perfect match

-he loves to overstimulate, to make you cum over and over and over and over and over again

-he honestly tries to break records of how many times he can push you to orgasm

-Steve just likes the sounds you make, in all honestly

-the little whines, the chirps... it’s so cute 

-when he first heard it, he BLUSHED

-he was so flustered

-like he? did that??

-so if you ever find yourself in an intimate situation with him, overstimulation is a must

-you’ll cum at least five times, nothing less

-Steve holds himself to a high standard, though

-the average times you cum continues to get higher with each push of his fingers


	218. soldier 76 .. maimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I have some more slasher 76 please? Give me anything and everything you've got. And done be shy to add some NSFW. Please😫🙏🙏💓

Your life is spent on a mattress, your leg shackled to an old heater that doesn’t even work.

The man with the mask... Jack... that’s what it sounded like when he told you his name. Jack... he was barely home. He left early in the morning and came back late at night, which was usually your version of dinnertime. 

It was something he killed. You never asked what it was. You learned that made him angry. At first you refused to eat, but once you were hungry enough, you just ate. 

You’re pretty sure you’ve been here for a month. You wonder if anyone has looked for you, if anyone has found your friends. Maimed and dead. 

You wonder just where you are. And just who this man is. 


	219. junkrat .. over (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: urnfgfhfh... Jrat rough r///pe is all I need holy shit... I need hair pulling and mocking and degrading while I’m pounded out jfc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, gender neutral reader

You have no idea how you’re still alive. 

The man, who calls himself Junkrat, barely feeds you. And wherever he’s taken you to is pretty warm, and he’s rather stingy with his water. Your life is spent chained to a metal bed frame, wasting away on a mattress. 

You have no use, well, at least until Junkrat comes back from wherever he goes.

“Why, don’t you just look ravishing?” He comments as walks in. The way the room shakes when he shuts the door makes you think it’s a shed.  ~~Would you be shocked if you knew you were right?~~

You don’t say anything. Your head throbs with a headache, and your skin feels heavy and dirty from the lack of bathing since you’ve been here. 

Junkrat grabs your chin in his hands. “Oi, look at me when I’m talkin’ to ya, got it?” Apparently, you had spaced out. “Good.” He lets go of your face, sending you to slam your jaw on the metal frame of the bed.

Junkrat gets a good laugh out of that one. Meanwhile, your spine shakes from the impact. You didn’t think your headache could have gotten any worse. You feel hate and despair bubble in your stomach.  _God_ , why can’t you just go home? 

“You’re stupid, aren’t ya?” Junkrat continues to laugh. “Didn’t know I picked the dull one out of the bunch!”

You can’t help the tears that spill from your eyes, and down the sides of your face. Why can’t he just leave you alone? If he thought you were so  _stupid_ , why couldn’t he just let you go?

He sits on the mattress beside you. “Might’ve picked the densest one, but at least I can say you’re the best fuck, right?”

You open your eyes to look at him, and can’t hold back the total look of disgust. You sit straight up and spit in his face. He flinches back, and the moment of triumph only lasts… a moment. 

Junkrat seizes you by your bruised jaw, pinning you back down on the bed. The ache in your head reaches its peak, feeling as if you’re dying. 

“Wanna get smart with me, huh? Spit in  _my_ face? I’m not the disgusting one here.” 

He’s one to talk. He’s just as lathered in dirt as you, but the message is clear.

“You’re so pathetic, you make me sick. I should just strangle ya and get rid of ya. You’d like that, huh?”Junkrat presses harder. “Or would you rather I keep you as a little experiment? I’ve been tryin’ out some new explosives. I think you’d be prettier as a firework.”

You whine under his hand, the pain in your head and jaw coming to a snap. “Please…”

“Please, what?” He laughs. “What d’ya want?”

“St- stop…  _please_.”

“Stop? S’funny that ya think y’have a choice.”

Nevertheless, his hand pulls itself from your head. But they wander elsewhere, turning you onto your stomach. You whimper, but you suppose it’s better than being suffocated or used as a human bomb, right?

Junkrat easily pulls your bottoms off your limp legs. You don’t fight back, trying to find the balance to not stoke the fire behind your eyes. But it all gets worse when your hear the ring of his zipper. 

You cry out as he pushes himself inside of you, upsetting your head. You’re afraid he will make you explode in the end, since it feels like your head is reaching its limit. 

“Loosen up, would ya? Can’t even move.” Junkrat grabs you by your hair, pulling at your scalp. 

You cry into the mattress as he forces himself deeper, cock sheathing itself as deep as it can fit. 

“There ya go… there…” He begins his pace, which is fast. He basically humps you until he cums, and you can only hope he does it fast. “Filthy fucking bitch. There.” 

The mattress creaks under the weight of both of you. Your body pushes forward with every thrust. Your jaw and head throb, and you can only close your eyes and pray that it will be over. 

That it will all be over.


	220. hanzo .. abused!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hanzo and male reader who was abused in his childhood? like now he is afraid of men, loud noises, shouting.

-if you explain your situation to Hanzo, he’ll understand

-but with Hanzo, there’s always room for doubt

-are you mad at him? why do you get scared so easily? what did he do?

-he’ll surely think he’s at fault

-but he’ll bottle up his paranoia until it all snaps

-he’ll be your worst nightmare, yelling and breaking things

-once he’s let out all of his frustration, he’ll realize what he’s done

-you probably hate him, you’re probably so  _scared_

-it makes Hanzo feel horrible

-he’ll promise to never do it again, that he’ll be better

-but it’s just an empty promise


	221. steve rogers .. nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you do Steve Rogers with a shy captive? She doesn't necessarily mind being kidnapped, but she keeps to herself and kinda hides from Steve because of how shy and smol she is? Maybe Cap thinks she's afraid of him and tries to get her to warm up too him?? You're just so good at yanderes and writing in general and ahhhhhhh I love this blog!!!!!!

teve is honestly...  _really_ nervous.

There’s a bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a box of chocolates in his other. Cheesy, yeah, he knows. And what if you’re allergic to flowers or chocolate or something?

But he hopes you’ll appreciate the sentiment. 

He strolls into your room, seeing you at the window. Of course, there is no one around for miles, so he has nothing to worry about. You turn, eyebrows raising at the sight of his gifts. “Steve?”

“Hey...” he steps towards you. “I picked these up for you.”

Your hands shake as you receive the flowers and chocolate. Your face twitches into a smile. You nod timidly and whisper a “thank you”. And then you sit down on your bed, leaving Steve in the dust once again. 

It was really hard for Steve to approach you about... being more romantic. And you seemed very...  _scared_ in his presence. Your head is bowed, knee bouncing as you look at the flowers. Stupid Captain America title. There was no way Steve would ever hurt you!

It’s time for Plan B. 

Steve sets up a picnic for the both of you outside of the house. There’s plenty of room outside, but you stay in the door frame, watching as Steve walks to the yard. 

“It’s okay... you can come out,” he calls to you. You bounce back and forth on the soles of your shoes, before you bring yourself onto the porch. Hesitantly, you sit beside him in the grass. 

“Isn’t it nice out here?” He asks you.

You only nod, looking out at the rolling hills. 

Steve clears his throat. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah...” you answer, glancing over at him. “It’s just...”

“What? It’s just what?”

You flinch a bit at his questioning. 

Steve lets his voice soften. “I’m sorry, I just... it seems like you hate me sometimes.”

He’s never seen you turn so quickly to him. “No! No, Steve, I... I don’t hate you.”

That is probably the most you have ever said to him since he’s brought you here.

“I...” you look back out to the horizon. “I’m just... nervous, I guess.”

“Because of me?”

You smile a little. “Not in a bad way...”

“Well,” he says. “I guess I can say you make me nervous too, then.”


	222. alexei .. trying (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: can you write for alexei w a breeding kink please 😫
> 
> ah HECK yeah i can buddy. thank you for the request <3 maybe went a little overboard and am not sure if i really fully incorporated the breeding kink as much as i should have?? (i read headcanons on alexei w/breeding kink and didn’t just want to copy them) also i stole the kroshka thing from another writer but i can’t remember who so props to you if you see this!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, breeding kink, fem reader

Alexei has been living with you for a few months. Murray was too paranoid to keep the Russian scientist at his house, so he somehow convinced you to take him in.

Not that you minded, you and Alexei... had an interesting relationship. You both liked each other, but it was hard to communicate since he wasn’t exactly fluent in English. He was getting better, though, thanks to you. 

Your mutual pining was... more than mutual, unbeknownst to you, though. Alexei may have liked you a little too much. He was already planning your entire future together. Your wedding, where you’d both work... your kids...

God, Alexei can imagine it  _all_. You, pregnant with his kids, so  _full_... 

Just the thought of getting you pregnant made his cock twitch. He twists and turns in bed, night after night, just thinking about how good your fertile, little cunt must feel. How loud would you moan for him? Would the pleasure drive you tears? He sure hopes so...

But first, he has to get you  _into_ bed. 

As you both settle down for dinner, Alexei goes over what he’s going to say. He’s been rehearsing the words-- in English-- all day while you were at work. He’s more nervous than he expected when you sit down across from him, giving him a weary smile. 

“How was your day, Alexei?” You ask him as usual. 

“Good...” he responds, accent thick. “And you?”

“Busy.” You stab at your food with your fork. “But I’m glad to be home.” 

Alexei nods, taking a bite of his dinner. “I have question for you.” 

You look up from your plate, raising your brows. “Yes?”

“How do you feel of children?” 

Your eyes bulge from their sockets for a second before your recompose yourself with a cough. “Um, I mean... why do you ask?”

“I always wanted children.” He says casually, playing with his food on the plate. His eyes glance up to scan your reaction. 

You’re looking nervously around the room. “That’s... cool, um...”

An awkward silence passes as you both finish your dinner. Alexei internally curses at himself as you take his empty plate, going to put them in the sink. His leg bounces up and down under the table, as he thinks over another route. 

Maybe he should be more straightforward? Were Americans straightforward?

Alexei slides out of his chair, giving his palms a wipe on his pants before approaching you. You’re still standing at the sink, back to him. With more force than he anticipated, Alexei grabs you by your shoulder and turns you around. 

Your eyes are wide as you look at him, his name barely passing through your lips before he kisses you. He feels you gasp beneath his mouth, and he presses further, cupping your cheeks with his hands. 

Your hands fall onto his chest, not quite pushing him away, only resting. Alexei only pulls back when he needs air, staring at you as his chest heaves against your palms. You’re blinking slowly up at him, panting just as heavy as he is. “Alexei...” is all you whisper before he dives back in, teeth clashing into yours. 

Your hands knead his button up shirt, pulling him in closer. Alexei’s arms fall from your face to the counter behind you to steady himself and you. His tongue comes to lick at your teeth, and you moan into his mouth. Alexei pulls back as he feels blood rushing to his hardening cock. 

He’s so close to you that he’s sure you can feel it, but you don’t seem to be complaining. Your eyes look as lustful as his. Perhaps this is what he should’ve done in the first place. “Can I...?” You breathe, shaky fingers coming to the button of his shirt.

He nods fervently. “Yes, yes...”

He watches as you fumble to unbutton his shirt. You swallow as you get the last one, and you push the shirt from his shoulders. Alexei shrugs it off the rest of the way, and lets his hands come to your shirt. You help him take it off, leaving you in bra and pants. 

You’re quick to shrug off your bottoms, and even quicker to unbuckle his belt. Alexei feels himself grow harder as he watches you unzip his zipper. Your fingers slide over the bulge in his underwear, causing him to grunt. “Ah,  _kroshka...”_

His mouth catches yours once again, and his hands fiddle to get a feel on you. His finger settle on wet flesh, nearly dripping. He smiles into the kiss as you let another moan slip.

It’s not long before his fingers find their way inside of you. “Very...” he licks his lips, looking for the right English word. “Small.”

Your lips curl into an embarrassed smile. 

“And wet,” he comments. “Yes, wet. Very wet.”

His fingers as deep as they can, spreading you out for him. “Nice.” He says. 

“Th- thanks, Alexei...” your voice strains. 

The way his name falls from your mouth makes his cock throb. He can’t stand to be like this anymore, he has to be inside you, has to show you what he’s worth. 

Alexei pulls his hand from you, pulling you away from the sink by your hips. You follow him as he lays you over the table. With that, he takes his cock out, wiping damp fingers over himself. “Ready,  _kroshka_?” He asks, restraining himself.

“Mhmm...” you breathe.

Alexei pushes in, having to stabilize himself on the table as he sheathes himself inside of you. He curses in Russian, commenting on just how  _tight_ you are around him. “You like it?” He asks, voice shaking. 

Your legs spread around his form, letting him sink in even deeper. Alexei is really holding himself back, not wanting to cum so quick. He allows himself to relish in a feeling he’s wanted for so, very  _long_. Oh he can only imagine what you’re going to look like when he’s finished. 

Finally he moves, groaning at the drag of your walls on his cock. He pushes back in, trying to press further than before. You whine as he slips deep inside of you.

His glasses are falling down his nose as he picks up his pace. “Oh,  _kroshka_ , you... you are so good.”

“Alexei!” You squirm as he thrusts sharply. “Fuck, fuck, fuck me...”

Fuck. A new word to add to his vocabulary. He’d heard it a few times from Murray, but this was a whole new context. 

Alexei brings himself over you, letting his forearms rest on the table. His head finds itself in the crook of your neck as he pounds away at you. He sloppily kisses at the juncture of skin that connects your neck to your shoulder, placing little love bites upon it. 

You’re a moaning mess as he fucks into your wet, messy cunt. Alexei can feel your hips bucking beneath him, your back arching and pushing your body into his. Your fingernails are sunken into his back, sure to leave marks. 

And Alexei is going to be sure he leaves something more than that. Perhaps something that will go away in nine months or so. He’s getting really close to it, too. 

“You feel good,  _kroshka_ , you’re so...” he can’t find the words, in Russian or English. 

“Alexei, please...” you cry, pussy clenching around him. 

“Go,” he says, unsure of another way to say it. “You can.”

He nips at your neck, trying to silence his own little whines as he begins to reach his end. When you begin to convulse around him, he knows he’s going to lose it. He can barely move through the pulse of your muscles, quivering around him. 

Alexei can’t even form words to warn you, only a relieved groan as he cums inside of you. He makes sure he’s as deep as he can be, letting it all spill. In his ear, he can hear a little moan be released from your lips.

In the afterglow, Alexei pulls out, watching as some of his cum seeps out from you. He has to hold back a grin, not wanting to look too proud of his efforts. 

“I’m gonna be sore...” you sit up on the table, closing your already shaking legs. “I might have to call in sick for work tomorrow...”

“So we can keep trying.” Alexei raises his brows, leaning to place a kiss on your lips. 

“Trying for what?” You smile, looking into his eyes. 

But Alexei doesn’t answer, he just kisses you again.


	223. jack morrison .. lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I get a Yandere 76 with an s/o that was a tendency to run into things and bump into people?

“Watch out.”

Jack grabs you by your arm, pulling you out of the way of the crowd. You stumble into him as he pushes you through, making sure not to let you bump into anyone, or  _anything_ for that matter. 

“Stay close,” his voice is low, bordering on harsh. You grab his arm with your free hand, clinging to him as he leads you through the mess of people in the square. If you were to get lost, you know that chaos would be caused. 

And it doesn’t take much for you to get lost. Pretty soon, you’re in a circle of people. You’re stumbling into people, constantly whispering “sorry”, even when you bump into lamp posts and tables. 

But it doesn’t long for Jack to find you, it  _never_ takes long. “I knew I shouldn’t have you brought you out,” he sighs, linking his arms through you. “You’d get killed without me.”

You hold on tight as he leads you back home. You just hope you don’t get lost again.


	224. gabriel reyes .. normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you maybe do a Gabriel Reyes and Male Reader small Drabble? Where reader is constantly marked and claimed by Gabriel who bites the reader leaving marks? Perhaps Reader is aloof and doesn’t seem to understand the situation and while seems to be uncomfortable doesn’t stop him and just goes along despite not being aware what they’re getting themselves into

Is this what regular boyfriends did? 

Just thinking about it made your neck ache. The skin was sore with bites and bruises, all given to you by Gabriel. You lick your lips, pulling up your scarf to cover the marks as you look into the mirror. Should you wear a turtleneck instead? Which looked better? Maybe a collared shirt?

“What are you wearing?” Gabriel comes in, raising thick brows at you.

“Oh...” you feel your face warm up. “Just trying to cover these marks... I don’t have any makeup or anything... maybe I could ask a friend--”

“Why would you want to cover those up?” Gabriel gently pulls the scarf off of you, the fabric catching on your skin. You wince at the pain. 

“Well... they’re really noticeable, Gabriel.” You hiss as he brings his fingers to the sores. “And they hurt.”

“C’mon,” Gabriel breathes. “It’s not that bad. And you can’t blame me, I’m your  _boyfriend_.”

You’ve never really had a boyfriend before, so... if this was normal...

“But everyone can see, Gabe.”

“That’s how it should be.”


	225. genji .. pathetic (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: (nsfw) hey! i saw your ao3 works and i love them! i'm stoked that you have requests open. so... blackwatch!genji is a cyborg ninja. a cyborg ninja with anger issues who doesn't feel "in control" over anything in his life. let's just say there's some secluded areas of the base. and let's just say there's a certain (fem) blackwatch/overwatch cadet who's too weak to fight back against some, yknow, "stress relief", on a regular basis. how exactly does it go? (hc or fic, either way is good)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, fem reader

You’ve never thought you had any special powers before.

You weren’t a cyborg, or a super strong soldier, or... anything special. But you did have a special sense when  _he_ was coming to your side of the base. You could feel it in the air, how it got a few degrees cooler. 

Your job is to patrol a certain section of the base, to make sure no one gets in who isn’t supposed to get in. It’s an easy job, and it pays well. At least you don’t have to go on any dangerous missions, right? You weren’t ready for that. 

But everything comes at a price, you suppose. 

Genji waits at the end of the hall as you walk down it, swallowing thickly. “Genji,” your voice trembles. 

“Hey.” His head turns your way, but you can’t see his eyes through his visor. 

You can feel your knees buckling, like they already know what they have to do. Genji nods his head towards the storage closet, and you breathe shallowly as you turn the knob.

He pushes you in as you open the door, and you fall to the floor. You’re already sniffling as he shuts the door behind himself. “Get up.” His voice is quiet, almost gentle, but you know better than that by now.

You get to your feet, wiping at your eyes. “What... what are you gonna do?”

As usual, he says nothing. He only descends on you, letting his hands unbutton your Blackwatch issued uniform. You shuffle uncomfortably under his gaze, his head angled down to look at your clothed breasts. “Did you wear this special for me?”

You don’t say anything as he reveals your lacy bra. Internally, you curse at yourself for choosing it this morning. Genji chuckles as his hands pull down at the fabric, letting your breasts be shown. 

He lets synthetic hands fall over you, making your breath hitch. He does this nearly every time, staying still for a few moments. You wonder if he’s trying to  _really_ feel it since... he’s a cyborg and all. 

His hands then fall down, brushing over your stomach. You shake as they reach the waistband of your cargo pants. Genji slips his hand down into them, and you twitch as he plays with your clit beneath the cloth of your underwear. 

“So responsive today,” he sighs. “Were you anticipating me?”

You always are, nowadays. But Genji doesn’t require an answer as he pushes his fingers past your underwear to push them into you. You yelp as he forces them deep inside. 

Lightning fast, Genji covers your mouth. “Do you want to get caught? Do you know what that mean for you?” 

You feel tears burning at your eyes. Of course... you would get fired. And Genji... he would stay. 

You nod your head as he painfully stretches your hole. In his visor, you can see your reflection. Pathetic. 

Genji works at you for a few minutes. When he’s satisfied, he pulls off your pants and situates you against the wall. He removes his pants to reveal his cock. It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve seen it.

As he pushes in, he covers your mouth again to muffle your cries. You stare at your reflection in his visor, hating every aspect of it. You close your eyes as he stretches you with his cock, splitting you apart. 

The wall he fucks you against rubs against your back uncomfortably, only adding to your distress. You push your head back, letting tears roll down the sides of your face as he unleashes his frustrations into your cunt. 

His hips piston into you, hitting you at a bruising pace. You can only hope he cums soon, so you can get back to work. 

Rather loudly, you hear a voice from outside the door. “Have you seen the new recruit?”

Genji slows to a stop, hand still over your mouth. He puts a finger to where his lips would be under his mask.  _Be quiet._

You swallow as you hear footsteps. “Aren’t they patrolling this section?”

“They checked in, too...” another voice. 

“Aw, they’re gonna get it from the Commander if he finds out about this...”

The footsteps fade, and you feel so much despair. If you lost your job... what would you do? And you couldn’t tell the Commander about this because... who would believe you?

Genji starts his pace again, whispering in his robotic voice, “Good, good, you’re so good.”

You rest your head against the wall again, staring at the ceiling. You feel lifeless, formless, as if this isn’t really happening to you. In this state, he finishes faster. Genji is at least kind enough to get you back in your pants.

“Don’t worry about those guys, I’ll take care of it.”

You feel your back slide against the wall until you’re sitting. “Why would you care if I get fired or not?”

“Then who would I come to for things like this?”

He closes the door, leaving you inside. Leaving you to feel pathetic.


	226. hanzo .. without me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: God I love your writing! Especially with the Hanzo x reader ones! If you have the time could you maybe write a small Drabble with Hanzo discovering that his male victim is really good with playing the piano. Perhaps to keep things interesting the reader usually plays the piano when Hanzo isn’t around simply because they feel they’re too embarrass to play with anyone around?

Hanzo wakes to music. 

You’re gone from the bed, your warmth gone. Hanzo gets up, rubbing his eyes. It was another long night with you, but not like Hanzo was complaining. He goes to the den, but does a double take when he sees you at the piano.

You’re hands are drilling the keys feverishly, almost like you’d break you fingers. Hanzo can only watch as a beautiful, yet dark, sound erupts from the piano. Hanzo didn’t play, but he thought it would be a nice decoration, or useful for house parties.

But he didn’t know you could play. 

He steps closer, the melody drawing him in. He watches your fingers fly over the keys, feet stepping on the pumps beneath it. You’re nearly hunched over the instrument, striking dark and somber chords. The song almost sounds familiar, like a tune you’ve been humming...

Suddenly, you stop, turning. You nearly fall over the stool when you see him, eyes going wide. “Uh, Hanzo, I’m sorry, I didn’t-- I thought you--”

“That was beautiful. Why have you never played for me before?”

“I just... I’m not  _that_ good, it’s just for... I’m sorry, did I wake you? I didn’t-- I didn’t--”

“No.” He stops you. “It was amazing. Are you trained?”

“Uh, not exactly...”

Hanzo gasps. “Just imagine how good you could be if you were a trained musician, my love! How did I not know this before? We must call a lesson teacher!”

“Hanzo, I don’t think--”

Hanzo sweeps you off the stool, holding you in his embrace. “You’re going to be the most beautiful piano player in the world. Oh dear, where would you be without me?”


	227. jesse, loki .. overstimulation headcanons (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Please GOD can I have Jesse or Loki teasing their darling,,, pleath. Good fuckin denial and teasing followed by overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader

**Jesse**

-he’s RUTHLESS

-he’s going to edge you, and have you so close to the edge, literally fingering you a mile a minute

-then pulls back to look at his nails or something

-will literally deny your orgasm because he thinks he’s “left the stove on”

-you’re tied up so you can’t stop him from checking

-he will literally be gone for thirty minutes, leaving you to writhe on the mattress

-when he comes back, he’ll edge you a few more times until you’re literally so desperate you’re trying to cut deals

-he’ll use whatever he can to get you to cum, his fingers, his thigh, a toy, whatever

-he’s going full throttle and not going to stop

-and just when you think it’s over...

-Jesse’s going to fuck you until you pass out

**Loki**

-he’s conniving 

-he’s a slow builder

-he’s going to be so gentle, so soft with his touches

-slowly building you up to orgasm, and you  _want it_

-and then oops? he disappeared

-he comes back and starts all over again, very slow

-and then he stops

-he pays attention to other spots of your body, kissing at your neck and what not

-he’s not going to let you cum until you’re crying in frustration

-oh you want to cum? okay then...

-his fingers are so deep in you as he makes you cum over and over

-you’re going to be crying for him to stop next, the pleasure almost too much

-but no, he’s not going to stop, not until you beg


	228. overhaul .. again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hi! i love how you write overhaul bc how terrifying you make it, and i was wondering if i could request some yandere overhaul x a fem quirkless reader? I'm thinking like he shows up in her apartment in the middle of the night after no prior contact with her? you can make it as dark and steamy as you want but pls make overhaul as terrifying as always. thanks so much!

Overhaul isn’t exactly opposed to stalking. 

He just doesn’t really like to do it. That’s why he’s sent his henchman to look after you. Kai had access to files of a lot of people in the district, and you were one of the only Quirkless in the vicinity. 

Your file made you rather interesting. You were an aspiring college student, studying Quirk Theory. Yet, you were Quirkless. Wouldn’t you be angry at a system that undermined you? 

Though, Kai was rather knowledgeable about Quirk Theory. You were probably the only one intelligent enough to keep up in an actual conversation with him, perhaps he should pay you a visit one day…

Did he mention you were exceptionally attractive? Kai didn’t like to say that he was based on things like that, but… it probably did add to his interest. Kai watched as you walked back and forth from school, to work, and back home. You were rather busy, it seemed. Kai wondered how much better your life would be if you were with him, not all by your lonesome.

Not once had Overhaul himself met you, but it wasn’t long before you appeared in his dreams. The same smile plastered on your face from your file photo. God, you were  _beautiful_. Kai would not mind putting his hands on you, no, not at  _all_. 

In fact, most of his dreams were full of touches. You touching him, him touching you. Not always  _sexual_ , of course, but… sometimes. Kai liked to keep that to himself. 

He especially liked ones where he tore you apart. Oh yes, those were his favorites. Like a video you could go back and forth on, he’d put you back together and tear you apart. Back together and apart, back together and apart. Over and over again. 

That got him more excited than any of those  _other_ dreams, that was for sure. 

Kai would always wake in a cold sweat, panting. His hands ached to touch you, to… to… 

“Coincidentally”, he happens to be at the same park as you. You’re in the shade, reading over a book. Kai watches for a while before approaching, already having calculating the situation. 

“Quirk Theory?” He stands before you, fidgeting with his plain, black mask.

Finally,  _finally,_ those pretty eyes look up. They look at  _him_. “Yeah,” you answer. 

“Not a lot of people read those for fun, you know.” His hands find their way into his pockets. Is he embarrassed of his gloves? Oh god, you were making him nervous.

“Oh.” You close the book, smiling. “I’m a Quirk Theory student at the local college. But I do also read these for fun.”

“My favorites are the medical journals,” he tells you. “Have you read the latest?”

“Of course.” You nod. “Quirks being a mutation of the Black Plague? Quite interesting…”

“I don’t doubt it. Perhaps Quirks are disease.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Who knows?” You stand from your spot on the grass. “It’s nice to meet you.” You hold a hand out.

Kai swallows as he removes a hand from his pocket, allowing his gloved hand to touch yours. By chance, the part of the glove that covers his palm pushes up a little, allowing his skin to touch yours. He feels the buzzing of blood pumping through your veins, of cells working to keep your skin together. 

He lets go, the buzz fading away. Kai introduces himself, and in turn, you introduce yourself. Unbeknownst to you, he’s known you for a very long time. 

You both hit it off, with the careful work of Kai. He couldn’t be more enthralled with you. You ask him to have coffee with you, where you challenge his ideas about Quirks, and he challenges yours. There is no way you’ll change his mind though, Quirks make people  _sick_. He likes to let you think you have him reconsidering, though. 

One night, Kai has a rather… unsettling dream. About you, of course, like all of his dreams. That League of Villains that gave him a headache. Of course, they couldn’t know about you. Kai was good at hiding his private life, but that Shigaraki…

It wouldn’t hurt to check. 

In the middle of the night, Kai ventures to your house. He probably looks like he’s up to no good, wearing all black like this. God, was he going insane? Why was he so paranoid? 

He reaches your apartment, climbing up the stairs, ready to rip his gloves off at any moment. Once he gets to the door, he pulls out the copy he made-- for emergencies-- to unlock it. Kai steps into your apartment, quiet as possible as he shuts the door. 

Kai makes a beeline for your bedroom. He may have been here before once or twice, no big deal. Just to check if there was anything that could be a hazard. When he gets to the door, he finds it closed. 

What if Shigaraki was in there, holding you hostage? Or if a hero had planted a trap to catch him? Like that kid who was  _so_ adamant about Eri being scared in the alleyway the other day. 

He removes his gloves from his hands, shoving them into his pocket. Quietly as possible, he opens the door. He feels his heart leap into his throat at the sight of your empty bed. Where were you? Did someone kidnap you?

Kai wanders inside. The only other door in the room leading to your closet. Perhaps he could check...

But the door opens before he can get to it. “Chisaki?” Your voice rings through the room. “What are you doing here? How’d you...?”

Fuck. What a mess this was.

It’s not hard to grab you by your hair and pin you onto your mattress. You’re screaming, confused. “Chisaki? What are you doing? Please! Don’t hurt me! Please, Chisaki, please!”

“Just stay still. This shouldn’t hurt.” His thumb presses into your temple. He feels your brain sparking, signals of confusion and hurt beneath your skin. 

“Chisaki! Chisaki, please! I’m scared! Don’t--!”

But you fall limp, Kai rearranging the inside of your head. He sighs when he’s finished, grabbing his gloves to place on his hands. His paranoia always got like this, always making a mess of things. But after taking your memory of him time and time again, it wasn’t as hard. 

“Next time, I’ll be better, my dear. I promise.”


	229. peter parker .. everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:Hello!! This blog is awesome and I loved the prompt list!!! If you're still accepting from it, can I get the sunshine prompt with Peter Parker? (Sfw, cause he's a minor, please!)
> 
> Sunshine - “It’s okay to love me. Please love me.”

You were his  _everything_. 

Oh god, the thought of you made his eyes water. It was like staring straight at the sun. Looking at you, hearing you, thinking of you... was like staring at the brightest thing in the world. 

But... Peter isn’t sure if you feel the same way. 

Peter thinks he’s good at hiding it, but it’s so  _obvious_ that he likes you. Maybe not obvious that he’s  _dangerously in love_ with you, but that he likes you. Unfortunately, you just... don’t like him like that. He’s nice and all, but... you don’t feel the same way. That was it, nothing else.

But when Peter finds out about this, god, he is  _distraught_. What did he have to do for you to love him? To just  _consider_  being his... his...  _romantic interest_. God, it broke his heart into little, small pieces to think of a life without you. He needed you, or else he would... he would die!

There has to be something in the way. 

Did you like someone else? Did you  _love_ someone else?  _Was_ there someone else? There could be no other explanation!

But Peter has a plan! It’s a good plan, too! He’s going to invite you and all of his friends to the apartment, but then he’s going to tell his other friends not to show up, and it will be just you and him! He’ll tell you that they canceled, so it’s just you two! How weird! 

Oddly, it works. You arrive, smile fading as you see no one else has shown up. When Peter tells you of the situation, you seem a bit sad, but don’t worry! Peter is going to fix that! He’s going to fix  _everything_. 

“So... I’ve wanted to talk to you about... about something.” He tells you as he sits beside you on the sofa. 

You look awfully nervous, maybe even more nervous than him. “Really? Uh, are you sure, Peter?”

“Uh, yeah.” He nods. “It’s just... I wanted to know... do you... I like you. I like you! A lot, and, I... really...”

“I know, Peter.” You tell him, frowning. Yeah, Peter knows that you know but...  _please_ help him understand. “I’m sorry, I just don’t know if I...”

“Is there someone else?” The words just spill from his mouth. 

You look stunned. “No, Peter, I just--”

“You’re lying.” His hands find yours, taking them in his grasp. “There has to be! Please, tell me the truth.”

“Peter, I’m-- let go!” You hiss as his grip gets stronger. “I’m not joking!”

“Please, just tell me. I’ll- I’ll forgive you. It’s okay, just tell me.”

“Peter, there is no one else! Will you please accept that?”

Peter feels his already broken heart break even more. You just... don’t like him, huh? But, no... no...  _no no no no no--_

“ _Please_ , I love you!” Peter cries, a desperate voice ripping away at him. “And- and,  **it’s okay to love me. Please love me.** ”

You watch in horror as he breaks down into tears, just  _begging_ that you love him back,  _please please please..._

Do you really want to say no now?


	230. markus .. find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I've been looking for some DBH content on here so how about yandere! Markus meeting his artist! darling for the first time? His darling is coated in paint and pastels as they sit hunched over their work, but he sees them as the REAL masterpiece. Carl always did say that Markus had an eye for art...(Luv your work btw :D)

God, Markus must be malfunctioning or something. 

He can’t find any words as you feverishly paint at your canvas. Apparently, you’re an associate of Carl’s, and a very talented artist as well. He can only watch as you go to work in Carl’s studio. 

“Hi there,” he finally utters. 

You pause, turning to look at him. 

“Hey,” you say. “You must be Carl’s android. It’s nice to meet you.” 

You hold out a hand, smile painted across your face. Markus shakes your hand, and he really wishes he had more feeling receptors. You both introduce yourselves, and Markus can only stare at you as you explain your work.

“Very beautiful,” he says.

“Oh, thank you.” You shrug bashfully. “It’s not my best.”

“I didn’t just mean the art.” He says honestly.

You straighten up, making Markus wonder if he went overboard with his compliment.

“I didn’t know you androids had flattery in your software,” you laugh. “Your creator didn’t too bad himself.”

“Why, thank you. Will I be seeing more of you?”

“Yes, you will, Markus. Expect me to come and visit with you more often.”

Your conversation is stopped when Carl rolls into the art room. He calls your name, “It’s so nice to see you again!”

“It’s very nice to see you, too, Carl!” You bend down to press a kiss on the old man’s cheek. “I didn’t know you got an android.”

“Was a gift.”

“I see...”

“If you need his assistance--”

“I know where to find him.”

Oh god, Markus is not going to be letting you go anytime soon.


	231. carol danvers .. nsfw headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Headcanons about Yandere Carol Danvers taking F!Reader’s virginity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

-Carol likes to say she’s patient

-but she’s really not

-she wants to get her hands on you as soon as possible

-she’ll try to respect it as much as she can

-but the second you show affection, she’s on you

-it doesn’t matter how long you’ve been together, she’s telling you she loves you and would do anything for you and would  _die_ for you

-gosh, Carol is so BEAUTIFUL

-but she’s not going to let you focus on her for a  _second_ , it’s all about you

-she’s kissing every patch of skin she can find, obsessively leaving love bites in her wake

-when she actually touches you, you’re going to be wound up, trust me

-whether you like it or not


	232. steve rogers .. nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi! So this blog is just amazing!!!! And wonderful!!!! Anyways can I maybe get the desperation prompt with captian America???? I just recently fell in love with the MCU and I love Steve so much and I love this blog so much too and ahhhhhhh it's just amazing!!
> 
> Desperation - “You’re happy being together with me, right?”

His hands are at your waist, and yours are resting on his biceps.

The music wafting through the room is old, perhaps from his time. You stare over his shoulder, wondering just exactly how long you’d both been dancing in his living room. 

Steve sways back and forth with you, humming along to the tune. You restrain yourself from cringing as his head bows into the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent. God, when would this be over?

“This is nice, don’t you think?” He brings his head back to stare into your eyes. 

“Yes...” you say, small and quiet. You’re lying, but Steve knows, he doesn’t say anything. 

“ **You’re happy being together with me, right**?” He says to you. “You know I would do anything for you, right?”

“I know, Steve.” You muster a smile. “I’m... I love you.”

He grins, moving his hands to cup your face. “I love you, too.”

You are lifeless as he kisses you, the music on the record continuing to play.


	233. alexei .. goodnight (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: alexei somnophilia while he stays the nite... pls... i love your Alexei fics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, somnophilia, noncon, gender neutral reader

“Here are some blankets.”

You hand him a pillow, the blankets, and the TV remote. “I’m really sorry you have to sleep on the couch, Alexei. You know, you could have the bed--”

“No, no,” Alexei shakes his head. “Thank you.”

His accent is still strong, but his English is a lot better than when Murray and you first started to teach him. Unfortunately, Murray was out of state, and being the paranoid man he is, sent Alexei to stay with you.  _What if the secret police come and take him? He’s better off with you!_

“Well, goodnight, Alexei. I’ll see you in the morning.” You yawn. It had been a long day, entertaining Alexei and taking him around town. 

“Looney Tunes?” 

“Oh, here.” You take the remote from him and change the channel. 

“Thank you. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Alexei.”

And with that you’re gone, disappearing into your bedroom. Alexei watches as the door shuts behind you. He plops down the couch, remembering how revealing your pajamas were. Those shorts were rather...  _short_. That t-shirt you were wearing was very loose, he could see your chest when you handed over the blankets. 

Alexei sighs as he stares at the screen, yet his mind wanders elsewhere. Of course, he finds himself thinking of you. There were so many instances today where he just wanted to kiss you, and many more where he wanted to fuck you until you were a crying mess. 

He tries to sleep, he really does, but his dreams just continue to be about you. Your heavenly lips fit so perfectly around his cock, beautiful eyes staring straight into his. So wet, warm, fuck fuck  _fuck_ \--

And he was awake, his cock painfully hard. The television is still on, shining a light across his face. Damn, Alexei had even fallen asleep with his glasses on. He sits up, brushing the blankets aside, exposing the bulge in his pants. There was only one way to get rid of it...

Or was there? 

Alexei could either jerk himself off, the old fashioned way. Or there was another option... a  _better_ option, laying right in front of him. Well, not literally, more like in the next room. 

He finds his way on his feet, sauntering to your door. He opens it, letting light expose your mattress. Of course, you’re sleeping in the most erotic way possible  _or maybe Alexei was just really, really horny._

You’re laying on your stomach, shorts ridden up so high that your ass is exposed. Alexei feels his cock twitch in his pants.  _Fuck_. 

He simply sits on the bed beside you. His hand, shaking, reaches out to caress your cheek. You must be sound asleep, as you don’t even flinch as he touches your smooth skin. “ _So pretty...”_ he whispers in his native tongue. 

His cock is throbbing now. He’s sure that if he continued like this, he would cum in his pants. Alexei swallows before bringing his hand to your shoulder and shaking, whispering your name. You don’t stir, only grumble in your sleep. 

So you were a deep sleeper. Wasn’t that perfect?

Alexei positions himself over you, grinding into your ass. You don’t wake as his mumbles to you in Russian. His hands settle onto your shorts, pulling them off. Naughty, naughty... no underwear? Were you expecting him?

He pushes your shirt forward, exposing your back to him. Just more skin to get off to...

Alexei bites his lip as he works his fingers inside of you. He watches your face as he spreads you. Your face scrunches, muttering, but you don’t wake up. He sucks on his bottom lip, pulling his fingers out. He couldn’t wait another second.

Alexei fumbles to unleash his cock, giving it a few quick pumps before he places it at your entrance. 

“Alexei...?” Your eyes are barely open, the haze of sleep still clouding them.

He looks you dead in the eyes, but there’s nothing  _anyone_ could do or say from stopping him. He pushes in, sheathing himself completely. Your head falls down, and you seemingly go back to sleep. Alexei hisses as you clench around him, forcing himself deeper and deeper into your hole. 

You groan, yet you’re still in the state between sleep and consciousness. You mumble pleas for it to stop,  _no no no_. But Alexei has only begun.

He moans and grunts, saying little things in Russian. Things you can’t understand, but this wasn’t about you, was it? 

“ _So tight, so tight_ ,” he mutters, fucking harder and further. “ _So good, darling. So good.”_

Of course, you don’t respond. Not in words anyway, you just whimper and cry into the mattress he’s fucking you into. “ _Should I cum inside of you, darling? Do you want me to?”_ He whispers, leaning over to be right in your ear. “ _Tell me, tell me_.”

You wouldn’t understand him, he knows that, but by chance you groan out an aching, “ _No...”_

A guilty side of Alexei tells him to respect your wishes, so as he begins to unravel, he barely manage to pull out and cum onto your naked skin. Alexei groans as his seed spills into the small of your back.

Alexei has to steady himself on the bed, aftershocks of his orgasm making his cock twitch. This was probably one of the best in his entire life, and you weren’t even awake to see it. 

After he recomposes himself, Alexei fixes himself up, and goes to find a towel. He wipes you down, making sure all of the evidence is gone. Of course, he wants you to know just  _who_ could fuck you like that, but he wanted to do it the right way first. 

But he did feel a little sad you wouldn’t remember you first time together. Or the first few times, that was.


	234. eddie/venom .. obssesion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Yandere Eddie/Venom sharing (forcing) a writing session with their horror writer! S/o? I can totally see these babs as the kind to obsess over their favorite entertainers--and if their favorite entertainer happens to be their lover, that's even better for them!

Eddie was obsessed with you.

No, no, not in a weird way! Not at all! Like… you were his celebrity crush obsessed. Most people don’t find themselves in love with famous authors, but here Eddie was. 

He’d picked up one of your books because of Venom  _insisting_ that it looked scary. Eddie wasn’t an avid horror fan, but Venom would not  _stop_ whispering in his ear to take it.

For once, Eddie was  _very_ thankful for his symbiote. He loved the story, and so did Venom, who was very into the gory descriptions you wrote. When Eddie searched you up, he found himself more enthralled with the book than ever. Quickly, he bought every single one of your works, letting them line his bookshelves. 

When he finds out you’re coming to a bookstore near him to sign books and have a conference, Eddie is one of the first to book a spot. He is super excited to finally meet you, since he was probably your biggest fan.

He brings his favorite book of yours, and Venom’s, for you to sign. He introduces himself and tries his best to remain cool. He offers lots of insight to your writing, talking about things you didn’t even  _realize_ you had written.

You suggest you and him talk about the analysis of a future book over coffee, and Eddie is  _so_ close to losing it. You? Wanted to go out with him?

**They like us,** Venom says to him.  **We should pitch our idea.**

“You mean your idea?” Eddie whispers as he walks to the coffee shop. 

**I’m sure they’d like it.**

You were all for it. Venom was very proud of himself for coming up with such a gory scene that would probably end up in one of your books. It’s not long before you and Eddie start hanging out more, discussing horror and your novels.

Your next novel is stalker horror story, and Eddie is a bit more than excited for it. 

**You know what would make the story really good, Eds,** Venom speaks in his ear.  **If they got some experience with someone like that…**

“What do you mean?”

**I mean… why don’t we give them something to write about?**


	235. ashe, widowmaker .. headcanons for a crybaby!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: how would widowmaker or ashe deal with a girlfriend who’s very sensitive and a bit of a crybaby? i love your writing so much !!

**Ashe**

-honestly,,,, she kinda likes it

-Ashe is a sadist, i know it deep in my heart

-but she also likes to take care of you

-so it’s a bit of a,,, dilemma

-she likes to see you cry over the smallest things she says or does, but then immediately feels bad and coddles you

-she’ll apologize a thousand times if she has to

-does she always mean it? not necessarily

**Widowmaker**

-gets annoyed by it REALLY QUICK

-she’s not going to baby you

-Amelie will let you cry for hours on end

-or she’ll tell you to stop if it begins to get annoyed

-demands you stop being sensitive to the  _smallest_ things

-when that makes you cry, she might just throw you in closet and wear some noise cancelling headphones


	236. jonathan byers .. scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: this is really up to you but if you could, pls do a y!jonathan byers noncon nsfw in his car? the plot can be whatever you wish. just i really want a y!jonathan byers. if you don't do him, that's fine; i understand. luv ur writing btw 💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, gender neutral reader

You can tell something is wrong the moment you get into the passenger’s seat.

Jonathan’s knuckles are white from squeezing the wheel so harshly. His lips are pressed together, and he looks rather... disheveled. More than usual, that is. 

“Jonathan?” You say, watching the speedometer pick up.

“Hmm?” He doesn’t take his eyes off the road.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

But it’s obvious he’s lying. He licks his lips, straightening up in his seat. 

“Jonathan, please, just--”

“Who were you talking to?”

He sounds so  _distressed_. His jaw is set, his hands painfully gripped on the steering wheel.

You feel a nervous smile creep on your face. “What do you mean?”

“I... I saw you. I saw you with someone else.”

For once, his eyes glance over, but they quickly go back to the road. 

“Jonathan... that was nothing. They’re my friend.” You shake your head.

He says something, small and under his breath.

“What?”

“I said,  _bullshit_!” The car stops abruptly, nearly sending you through the windshield. 

“Jonathan!” 

“Tell me the truth!” He sounds angry and sad and  _desperate_ all at once as he turns to look right at you. 

“I am!” You yell back, scared. “Jonathan, what is wrong with you?”

He turns back, taking his foot off the gasp to pull over into a more private area. You have no idea what’s gotten into him. Where is he getting these ideas from?

He stops the car eventually, taking the keys out. “Just tell me the truth.” 

“I am,” you soften your voice, “I am, Jon.  _Please_ I would never--”

“Get out.”

“Huh?”

“Get out.” 

You stare at him. “You’re joking.”

“Get out.  _Please_.”

You take a deep breath, opening the door and pulling yourself out. You shut the door, expecting him to put the keys back in and drive away. Instead, he gets out, not saying anything as he comes over to your side.

“Jonathan, what--”

But he pushes you back against the car, grasping at your wrists almost painfully. “Jonathan?”

“You’re just so  _pretty_...” he sighs. “You’re too good for me, and I can’t... I can’t...”

He looks like he’s on the verge of tears. “Jon, you’re starting to scare me.”

“I... scare myself sometimes with how I feel about you.”

He doesn’t give you any time to talk, opting for kissing you instead. Yes, a kiss from your boyfriend would be nice, but in this context...

“Jonathan.” You mumble his name, pulling away. “I don’t think...”

He ignores you, pressing his mouth against yours even harder, forcing your words back down your throat. His hand moves behind you, fumbling to open the door. You try to call out for him, but you lose your balance and fall into the backseat. 

Jonathan follows, somehow managing to close the door behind himself. You sit up from your sprawl on the seats, but he pushes you back down. “Jonathan,” you try again, but he steals your breath with another kiss.

He’s usually never this forward, never this fervent. It’s more off putting than anything, especially as his hands rake over your body. You keep repeating his name as his mouth reaches your neck, biting down painfully. 

“Jonathan! Stop!” You try to push him off of you, but he doesn’t budge. He’s on you like a leech, refusing to let go. 

He doesn’t listen, letting his hand reach under the waistband of your pants. You scream into his shoulder as he violates you, letting his fingers run over your sex. Tears collect at your eyes as he shallowly presses fingertips into your hole. 

“Jon,” you cry. “Jon, please...”

He’s staring at your face, but not quite at  _you_. He blinks haphazardly as he sinks his fingers deeper inside of you, your walls closing in on him. You stiffen more and more with every inch he conquers. 

There’s a moment where he just leaves his fingers inside of you, a long  _painful_ moment. You can only stare at him as your lips tremble, begging him to stop. He doesn’t listen, looking past you. 

When he removes his fingers, you wish you could be relieved, but... you know what’s coming next as his bulge brushes against your thigh. You sniffle as his pulls his cock out, just  _aching_ to be inside of you. 

He pulls down your bottoms as much as he can, until he has access to you. He sighs as he pushes in, ignoring your pleas. “Jonathan,” you choke out. “Please.”

“Shh, shh...” he whispers, sheathing himself fully inside of you. “Let me love you... okay? Let me...” His breath shudders as his hips involuntarily thrust. 

You sob as he fucks into you, reaching as far as he can inside of you. He’s splitting you apart, splitting your entire  _being_. God, you’re scared. You’re scared.

“Jon...” you croak. “Jonathan, please.”

You wonder what it is you are begging for. 

Jonathan kisses at the corner of your lips as his hips stutter inside of you. Jonathan could never last very long, and it seems to hold true even like this. It feels like forever, nonetheless. 

“Jon- Jonathan, don’t...” you beg, hoping he would let you have one shred of dignity. 

But he’s... he’s not himself. 

He releases within you, filling you with his seed. You whimper as you feel his cock pulse within you, being drained. It’s a bittersweet feeling when he pulls out. 

“Don’t... don’t look at me like that...” he tucks himself back into his pants. “Don’t... look at me like you’re... like you’re scared.”


	237. julian devorak .. please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Yandere Julian!!!! :000 maybe he's super drunk after spending all his time in the pub and plans out kidnapping his s/o... But when the time acc comes and he sees the fear on his s/o's face he breaks down and starts crying bc honestly he just wants to be loved :'))))) comfort preferably follows but honestly, I'm always down for a n G s t

Julian’s handwriting gets even worse when he’s drunk.

Maybe he shouldn’t be writing this down, but he wouldn’t remember if he didn’t. The ink smears across the paper. It would be a miracle if Julian himself could actually read it.

“Yes... yes... no, no, that wouldn’t work...” he mumbles as he scribbles down. This plan  _has_ to be perfect. Perfect... yes, just like you. Julian’s hand stops above the paper as he thinks about you.  _God_ , his chest ached at the thought. 

He had to make this plan flawless. You deserved it. 

Waking up with a hangover was  _not_ scheduled in the plan, but he got over it fairly quickly. Julian was too excited to have you at his side forever. There was nothing that could stop him from putting you right where you belonged.

As always, there was that side of him that whispered in his ear. The side that told him that he didn’t deserve you, that he was delusional. But Julian ignored it, ignored it as best as he could. Julian could let himself be happy once in a while, right?

But it only made him so terribly sad to see your face as he dragged you away from your shop. “Ju- Julian? Where are you taking me? I should get back, Asra will be worried for me if I stay out too late...”

“No, no...” Julian tries to picture the written plan in his mind. “We’re... we’re only going for a walk! I need to show you something...”

“Julian,” you whine. “Please, I don’t...”

He tries to restrain himself from crying. You’re obviously uncomfortable. Why? Julian doesn’t really know.  ~~Maybe it’s the way he’s been acting around you lately, but... that was just Julian being Julian!~~  But you being so upset makes him upset and, and...

“I’m sorry,” Julian breaks down. “I’m really sorry. I- I... I don’t know what’s gotten into me...”

He grabs onto your hands with his own, squeezing them tight as he leads you into a dark corner, away from prying eyes. Your expression turns from fear and into concern under the moonlight. You were such a...  _good_ person... and he... Julian was just...

“I’m sick,” he groans. “I’m so sick... but can you... can you blame me?”

“Julian,” you croak. “Julian, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just...” God, there was no way to describe it. There were no words to describe that it felt like you were ripping his heart out of his chest every time he looked at you. “I want... no, I can’t... it’s horrible.”

“Please, Julian, just talk to me.”

Your hands are so soft, and so is your voice. Why, why,  _why_ did it have to be you? He didn’t want to hurt you, but he did, and he...

“I  _want_ you.” The words rip from his chest, full of longing. “I just want you to  _love_ me... is that so much to ask?”

You stare at him, eyebrows furrowing in concern. “Julian...”

“I know,  _I know...”_ Julian leans into you, nearly knocking you over. Instead, he presses you into a wall. “It’s despicable of me... to want you all to myself, but... I couldn’t bear to see you with anyone else that’s not me.”

You look scared again as he pushes you further into the wall. “Julian...” you repeat. 

“When you say my name, I could  _die,”_ he admits. “Just  _please_ , love me. That’s all I ask.  _Please.”_


	238. mcgenji .. kidnapping blackwatch!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: How would yandere blackwatch McCree and Genji get about capturing another blackwatch agent? Wouldn't Reyes pop in and prevent them, or do you think Reyes knows the whole yandere feels and let's it be swept under the cover?

-how McCree and Genji come to an agreement is beyond me

-but when they do… let’s say it goes a lot like this

-”why don’t we capture them on a mission?” Genji will suggest. “and make it seem like they just disappeared”

-”oh wow… that’s a good idea… ‘lot better than mine…”

-McCree’s idea was putting a bag over your head (as usual) and taking you to a secluded location

-so Genji’s plan it is

-the only problem is how to sneak around all of the other blackwatch agents and make it seem  _real_

-Gabriel goes on nearly every mission with them, so they’ll just have to find a way to separate from him and come back “empty-handed”

-but of course everything goes wrong and Gabriel catches them in the act

-a million thoughts run through the commander’s mind

-he wants to help you

-but he also knows how bad this would look if you made a big deal of it, perhaps even revealing the presence of Blackwatch

-so he’ll just pretend like he never saw McCree and Genji knocking you out and dragging you to a secondary location

-it may weigh on his conscience but…

-for the good of Blackwatch… it’s a small price to pay


	239. billy hargrove .. over soon (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hey, I love your stuff and saw you write for stranger things. Could you do a flayed!Billy noncon?? Where maybe your his s/o and don't know he's possessed???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, gender neutral reader

He seemed fine. 

But one second he was sweet talking you and the next he was  _on top_ of you. “Bill- Billy?” You splutter as he pins your wrists down. 

“Shh, shh.” He looks over your face, in a  _very_ non-Billy like way. It was as if he was examining you. “Yes,” he mumbles. “Yes, yes, you’ll be perfect for us.”

“Us?” You gasp. What the  _hell_ was he talking about? “Who is  _us_ , Billy? Billy?”

“You’ll see soon, love. You’ll see  _real_ soon.” He lifts you up effortlessly, like he had someone else’s strength.  _ ~~Something else’s strength?~~_

You want to trust him, you want to trust Billy. Billy, your boyfriend. Maybe this is some kind of joke? A prank? So you hold onto him, praying that this is the right thing to do.

_~~It’s not.~~ _

You stay silent as Billy drives you away from your home, into the dark unknown of Hawkins, Indiana. Billy looks as calm as ever, like he wasn’t technically kidnapping you. It’s unlike him. You wish he was laughing or screaming or crying or anything else. 

The car stops outside of an old building, one you didn’t really recognize. You anxiously wait as Billy gets out of the driver’s seat and comes around to your side of the car. He opens the passenger door and holds a hand out for you. 

You bite your lip, taking it. He gives you a small smile. He leads you inside, and you can only follow into the creepy, old building. 

“I’m glad you’ve come so willingly,” Billy tells you. “It makes this much easier.”

“Makes what much easier?” Your voice is so much more  _frantic_ compared to his. “Billy, what is going on?”

“Be patient.” He holds a single finger up to his lips, as if to shush you. “It will all be over soon.”

He leads you down some rusty, dingy stairs. This place must have been sitting around for years on end. “Lay down here.” He points to the cold concrete.

“Billy?”

“Just trust me,” he says to you. “You trust me, right?”

He grabs your hands, practically draping you over the floor. 

“Okay, Billy.”

He hovers over you, supported by his forearms that are on either side of your head. Billy stares at you for a few moments before coming in to kiss you softly. “You’ll be perfect.”

You can feel something hard nudging at your thigh, a clear indication of what was to come next. “Billy,” you panic again, “Billy, no, I just want to go home--”

He covers your mouth to silence you. “Be quiet, it will be over soon.”

What will be over soon? What the fuck was going on? 

He keeps one hand over your lips and lets one hand go down to shrug off your bottoms. Your chest rises and falls rapidly, pure panic settling in. “Billy,” you call through his hand. 

“Shh...” he mutters as he gets your pants off. 

You try to beg him to stop, but it all sounds distorted through his fingers. You nearly bite down on one of them when he inserts his fingers inside of you. He shushes you, asking you oh so  _nicely_ to be quiet. 

“Should be good enough.” He mumbles, taking his fingers away from you. You’re trembling against the cold, concrete floor.

When he takes his hand away from your face, you take it as your time to  _beg_. “Billy,  _Billy_ , please, listen to me. Stop this please. I don’t... I don’t want...”

“None of us want it at first, honey...” he takes himself out from his pants. “But you’ll be just fine.”

Billy pushes inside of you, and covers your mouth once again as you scream. He pierces you, stretching your hole as far as he can. Your hands bat at his chest, but he doesn’t budge. He never does. 

He sinks inside of you, nearly sheathing his entire length. He pauses for what feels like forever, and you can only sniffle and cry under him. When he starts moving you whimper, hating the way he felt inside of you like this.

Billy was never very nice with you before, and it showed in the way your body began to easily prepare for him. You cry into his shoulder as familiar pleasure begins to spark at you, pure hatred coursing through your body. Hatred towards him and yourself. 

A choked moan is muffled by Billy’s hand as he reaches deep within you. The sensation is painful, but powerful. Your eyes are beginning to roll back and flutter within your head. 

Billy huffs with a harsh thrust. The only familiar thing he’s done all night. He’s close. His thrusts get rougher and shorter as he chases his orgasm, aiming to cum inside of you. Fuck, it wouldn’t be the first time.

You just hold on as pounds into your hole, which milks him for all he’s worth. You stare at the ceiling as his cock pulses within you, your body twitching irregularly. 

When he’s done, he stands up, tucking himself back into his pants. You’re left as a mess on the floor. The only thing that catches your attention is a rumble from the darkness to your side.

“Now, don’t fight... it’ll be over soon, and then we can be together, okay?”


	240. loki .. know better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ok this blog is amazing and awesome and wonderful!!!!! Any chance you could do Loki for the disguise prompt?? Where he can turn himself into his captives lover, but she still resists him??? You're the best!!!!!!
> 
> Disguise - “Why aren’t you happy? I look exactly like your lover! Kiss me, hug me, love me, me, me!”

You hated him.

Hate is a strong word, yes, you know, but... you felt nothing but  _hatred_ for this poor excuse of a man. Was he even a man? Who the hell knew? Perhaps it would be better to say this poor excuse of a  _god_. 

Loki was desperate and angry. It especially seeped through when he pretended to be... to be your lover...

“Hello, darling.” He speaks to you with the face of your lover, in their voice, but... his eyes... were so  _Loki_.

You turn away from him. Your lover would never sound like that, never  _look_ like that. They wouldn’t kidnap you and steal you away from  _anyone_ , not like...

He lays next to you, in your lover’s body, running a hand down your side. You shiver at his touch,  _their_ touch... if it only really was theirs...

You shrink away, cringing from him. 

A long sigh rings through the air. His fingers stroke against your jaw, knuckles against your lips. “Darling, please. Just lay with me, would you?”

“You’re not...” you choke out, feeling tears in your eyes. 

In a split second, the soft touch at your jaw turns into a grip. He forces you to look into his eyes, the color of your lover’s. An anger that you have never seen from your partner is festering behind their eyes, in Loki’s eyes. 

“ **Why aren’t you happy? I look exactly like your lover!”** He pulls you ever close to him, lips nearly touching yours. **“Kiss me, hug me, love me, me, me!** ”

A desperate kiss is forced upon your lips, and a part of you wants to believe it’s your partner... but the other part  _knows_ better. 


	241. dva .. best friend (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: dva somnophilia w fem reader.. i want her 2 rub my thighs and spit on me while im dead asleep from my sleeping pills. and her just being. so giddy and excited bc she has a huge crush on me and im her best friend and shes getting all worked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, somnophilia, noncon, fem reader

She’s been at it for hours.

Your sleeping pills worked very well, you had told her. They worked even more when you took a bigger dosage! Not in like a...  _kill you_ sort of way, Dva checked on that. Just enough for you to  _stay_ asleep while she... 

Well, while she ate the  _fuck_ out of you. 

It started with her simply laying down beside you, stroking your skin. You were so  _soft_ , so perfect. God, Dva loved you. You didn’t know that, though, no, you couldn’t. You guys were best friends! And she didn’t want to ruin it unless she was sure...

And she wasn’t.

So she opted for letting her hands run over your breasts as you sleep, feeling how your nipples harden through thin fabric. She studied the outline of every curve of your body, trying to memorize them before your night together was up.

Then her hands reach lower...

Dva sits up, coming to straddle your legs. Small hands come in between your thighs. She slowly pushes the fabric of your shorts away from your inner thighs, allowing her to feel the soft, warm skin that they hid. 

She swallows thickly as you shift in your sleep, mumbling incoherently. The way your body is angled,  _fuck,_ it makes her so  _hot_. Dva is quick to pull down your shorts and panties completely, revealing you to her.

Dva smiles to herself as she spreads your legs, letting herself slink in between them. A slim finger comes to run against your slit, adding extra attention to your slit. 

Her mouth comes over to your thigh, kissing and nibbling at the warm flesh. She hasn’t even gotten to the best part, but you taste  _so_ good. 

Finally she licks over to your heat, letting her thumbs sink in to pull your lips apart. Your hole stretches in front of her, inviting her tongue to dive in.

And it does. She does.

Dva’s tongue licks at your walls, which twitch around her appendage. She lets her thumbs spread further, allowing her to bury her face in your cunt. Her nose rubs against your clit, and she is fully submerged in your heat. 

A semblance of a moan comes from your mouth, and your legs tremble. Were you cumming so quickly? Dva could tell you were getting worked up, the way your pussy clenched and your hips bucked.

You cum, body shivering in the process. But Dva is far from done. She wants every ounce of you. Her tongue go as far as it can reach. It’s not long before you come undone again. 

She lets her fingers work inside of you for a while to admire your expressions. Your lips are parted, head thrown back. Small moans come from your throat as her fingers hit at spots deep inside of your wet cunt, back arching. 

Watching you get off time and time again turns her on so fucking much. There isn’t a time spent with you that she doesn’t think about things like this. Dva almost wishes you would wake up and see who it was between your legs, who was making you feel like this. Your best friend.

Your Dva.


	242. captain marvel, scarlet witch .. headcanons for reader w a dangerous power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: HCs for how Captain Marvel and Scarlet Witch (separately, please) would react if they found out that their sweet, innocent little amnesiac!s/o used to be a antihero/villain whose powers were slowly driving them insane? Reader doesn't remember any of it, but their powers seem to be slowly returning. Sorry if this is weird, my brain just thinks it's an interesting concept? Please and thank you for the hard work!

**Captain Marvel**

-Carol senses something strange

-there were little things going on that she saw, things you didn’t

-you started to not act like yourself

-not that you had any idea about yourself in the first place

-Carol found you like this, with no memory except for your name

-she liked it better that way, though... you remind her a lot of herself

-but those little things scare her

-you’ll be fine one second, freaking out the next

-and then she finds out about your past

-she wanted to know who you were the moment she saw you

-but learning about your dangerous powers, and your dangers past...

-Carol can’t let that happen... she can’t let you become like that again

-she’ll do whatever she has to do to keep you like this forever... even if that means taking some drastic measures

**Scarlet Witch**

-Wanda’s is the first face you remember seeing

-she made sure of that

-Wanda hoped that she could take away your powers, the ones that made you who you once were

-she hoped you weren’t as cruel or apathetic when she brought you back

-and you weren’t

-you were kind and sweet

-it was the powers that made you that way

-yet you didn’t remember much of yourself anyway

-but that was better than you being who you once were

-and when Wanda begins to see little things pop up...

-she’s not taking any more chances

-she’ll use her powers to keep you sane, to keep you hers


	243. peter parker .. never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Okay so what about soft yandere Peter Parker with the desperation prompt (your happy being with me, right?) I just love that little sweetheart so much!!!! Almost as much as I love this blog 💚💚
> 
> Desperation - “You’re happy being together with me, right?”

You hate the way he tugs at you.

At first it was cute. “C’mon,” he’d say. His hand around your wrist. “We’re gonna miss the bus and get stuck in the rain!”

Or he’d be pulling on your wrist, beckoning you into a hiding place for you both to share some kisses and giggles. 

But now, a hand around your wrist meant a bruise came with it.

You flinch as his opposite hand comes to your face, caressing your skin gently. His eyes are so dark, and god they  _used_ to hold the world. Now... all they held was possession and downright madness. 

He smiles as you force yourself to lean into his touch. The grip around your wrist was tight still, the message clear. He was  _never_ letting you go. 

“You’re...” he starts, smile fading. “ **You’re happy being... together... with me, right?** ”

You swallow thickly, trying not to let his words shake you. “Y... yes, Peter.”

“Good...  _good_.” He nods, and usually the grip on your wrist would soften, he’d kiss you, and cuddle you for  _hours_. But his fingers were continuing to sink into your skin. “I mean... I just... I feel like you’re trying to pull away from me sometimes.”

“Really?” You breathe.

“Y... yeah... just... if you left...” his mouth leans in close, eyes staring straight into your. “I mean, who am I kidding? I’d never let your leave.”


	244. jack, gabriel .. watching (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hey can i pls request a voyeur jack morrison finding gabriel/fem reader getting intimate? it’s up to you whether he decides to make his presence known or not ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, voyeurism, fem reader

Jack… has done this too many times than he cares to admit.

You and Gabriel have a very specific meeting time and place, and you don’t bother to ever change it up. But that’s okay because… it gives Jack something to look forward to. 

If anyone found out about you two, you guys were screwed. Commander Reyes fooling around with a mere cadet? How shameful. Good thing you had nothing to worry about with Jack.

Not that you knew he was there, no,  _never_. He’d be mortified. Gabriel on the other hand…

They were men. Men talked… and Gabriel made it very…  _discretely_ clear that he knew exactly where Jack was every night around eleven o’clock. And made sure to add that he did  _not_ mind the company. 

“I totally get why you stick around,” Gabriel told him. “One good fuck.”

“Have you told…?” Jack asked, trying not to sound anxious.

“No, no…” Gabriel laughed. “Don’t worry, Jacky boy… it’ll be our secret.”

So that was a relief. And so was watching Gabriel pound the fuck out of you over his desk. 

Gabriel had his hands on your hips, holding you steady as he thrusts in and out of you. Your hands are scratching at his desk as you get stretched wide and far by your Commander. Fuck, Jack can only wish that was him. 

He can feel his cock hardening in his pants, aching to get a turn at you. But he can only watch as you get impaled on Gabriel’s dick. Your lips are parted as desperate moans leave your mouth, looking absolutely  _fucked_. 

“Gabriel,” you whimper. “Fuck, fuck... fuck, go harder.”

Gabriel leans over your body, so his mouth is right at your ear. “Mhm, baby,” he groans, his hips picking up the pace.

So you liked it rough, huh? Liked it nice and hard? No wonder Jack saw you limping around on the base so often, you were getting pounded out like this so often. 

It’s a surprise when Jack find his own cock in his hand, slowly stroking as you sob in pleasure. “Fuck,  _fuck_!” You cry. “Gabriel!”

“C’mon, you know what to call me,” Gabriel says into your ear.

“Fuck,  _Commander_!” 

_Fuck_  indeed. Jack nearly cums at the word that leaves your mouth. He can only imagine it’s him on top of you, getting absolutely ruined by his cock while you scream for your  _commander._

Jack rubs his thumb over the head of his cock. There are a million different scenarios he can imagine from a simple touch, but all he knows is that he wants it to include  _you_. He starts to fuck himself as Gabriel drills you even harder. 

Gabriel glances over at him behind the door, a grin taking over his face. Jack can only fumble with himself as Gabriel grabs at your hair, pulling you up so that Jack can see your face. 

Your eyes are rolling back, your expression submerged in pleasure and nothing else. Jack’s hips thrust into his hand, and he has to bite his lip to suppress a groan. His cock is already throbbing, aching to cum. 

“Commander,” your voice is broken, “Commander, I’m...”

“You’re gonna cum, baby?” Gabriel growls. “Cum on your Commander’s cock. Moan so  _everyone_ can hear you.” The bastard sends a wink Jack’s way.

Jack exhales through his nose at the comment, but continues to fuck himself to the sound of your moans. He just watches your face and imagines a world where it’s you under him, being completely spread on  _his_ cock. 

You choke on moans as you cum, your body tensing as you try to keep yourself up, but you collapse on the desk. Gabriel stills for a moment, eyebrows pulled together before he thrusts again. He pulls your hips at an angle to drill even further into you, chasing his own orgasm.

The way you cry, sharply and beautifully, at the overstimulation gets Jack to cum. His seed paints his buttoned shirt with white, and spills over his fist. 

A few moments later, Gabriel fills you with his own cum. You hiss quietly as he pulls out of you, and Jack just  _knows_ that there’s cum spilling out of you right now. He could get hard at just the thought of the image. 

You breathe heavily as you pick yourself up, fetching your clothes around the room. Meanwhile, Jack buttons himself up and prepares to leave. He’ll be back tomorrow.


	245. jack, angela, gabe .. headcanons for a reader who smokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you do a Headcanon for Gabe Jack and Angela when they find out reader smokes pot and Vapes or just do Gabe it that’s too many characters💖💖💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drug mention

**Gabe**

-he probably doesn’t really care

-he might smoke with you tbh

-Gabe likes to get high with you, and only takes hits off your vape

-you can try to convince him to get one of his own, but he says he likes yours better

**Jack**

-doesn’t really like pot

-but Jack is kinda whatever about the vaping

-he won’t jump in on it though, it’s just not his thing

**Angela**

-she’s about to throw away ALL of your materials

-say goodbye to your vape, and cigarettes you might have, your pot..

-that is so unhealthy for you!! And Angela will tell you over and over again if you ever smoke in her presence

-plus, she doesn’t like when you’re high... she feels like it’s not the  _real_ you


	246. jesse mccree .. like it (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: this one is a little cheeky. can you do a mccree forcing female gf to sit on his face and ride the cowboy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem oral, fem reader

“Jesse, I don’t know...”

You’re twitching in your underwear in front of him. Jesse’s sitting on the bed, waiting for you to just crawl over him and sit on his face. Take him for all he’s worth. 

“C’mon, darlin’.” He beckons you over to him. “Just try it. You’ll like it, I’m sure.”

He grabs your hand to pull you forward. You look away shyly, still unsure.

“C’mon... I just wanna taste you...” he whispers, pulling you down so that he can kiss your lips. “Just try it.” 

“Fine...” you huff. Jesse falls back on the mattress, staring at the ceiling as you remove your underwear. It takes a while for you to finally place yourself on top of his face, yet you hover over him. 

“Honey, c’mon now.” He wraps his arms around your thighs, dragging you down to his mouth. 

You gasp as his warm tongue makes contact with your pussy, licking a long line over your clit. It’s an odd sensation, to be on top of him. Your arms brace themselves over his head, trying to ease the tension off of his face.

But Jesse only pulls you closer, and spreads your legs more, giving him full access to your cunt. His tongue pushes shallowly into your hole, which is nice and open for him. 

His nose bumps into your clit as he buries his tongue inside of you, scraping at the inside of your walls. You gasp as his name as he begins to eat at you like a man starved.

He’s sucking and prodding, and then his fingers are spreading you even further, allowing him to feel every inch of you. You’re so wet, and you get even wetter by the minute. You’re warm and stretched, and  _fuck_ if Jesse wasn’t so focused on giving you the best head ever he would be bending you over and pounding the hell out of you. 

Your fists are pulling at the sheets, pants of pleasure leaving your mouth. He’s so good at this,  _fuck_ , he’s  _too_ good at this. He nibbling at your lips and putting pressure at your clit and  _fuck fuck fuck_ you’re gonna cum.

“Jesse,” you whimper. “I’m...”

He groans something into your core, the vibrations hitting your clit  _just right_. He’s tongue is licking at your inside and you just  _can’t--_

You cum, releasing onto his face. His thumbs have to really keep your spread in order for you not to crush his tongue within you. You’re clenching  _hard_. 

But once you finish, you can barely keep yourself afloat, basically falling over on the bed. Jesse takes a few deep breaths before looking at you, completely spent. 

“See, can never say y’don’t like somethin’ until you try it, honey.”


	247. natasha, steve, bucky .. headcanons for a reader w photodermititus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can i ask for Natasha, Steve or Bucky with an so with photodermititus [basically a sun/uv allergy] except theyre reckless and stay out way too close to sunrise for their yanderes comfort.

**Natasha**

-hahahhahahahahha it’s funny to assume she’d ever let you outside

-there is no way you are seeing a  _shred_ of sunlight with her

-there are blackout curtains on every window (and the windows are tinted)

-so... there’s no way for you to even  _think_ about going outside

-even if it’s dark

**Steve**

-he gives you more freedoms

-as long as you don’t... like get hurt

-if you start to feel sick, you won’t be going out for a few weeks. period.

-he lets you out at night, but if you’re not home before the sun rises...

-he basically is going to quarantine you

**Bucky**

-he’ll let you out, but only on the condition that he can go out with you

-he never leaves your side, making sure to check the sunrise and sunset hours so that you don’t feel sick

-probably the most caring about your illness

-if you start to get even more reckless...

-he’s locking you in a windowless basement


	248. jack morrison .. take it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello! I'm not sure if you're still accepting requests from the prompt list, but if you are, is there any chance you could do number 98 with soldier: 76 or McCree?
> 
> Stitches - “I really want to be gentle to you right now, but you’re making it impossible.”

All Jack wants is for you to just  _shut the fuck up_.

When he tries to just sit next to you, to just  _hold_ you, you scream and complain and squirm and  _fuck_ can Jack just have a moment with you? No? 

But of course, he thinks, maybe today will be different. What a fucking idiot.

The second he places a hand on the small of your back, you’re flinching away with that  _scared_ look. He can’t stop himself from snatching your wrist, staring straight into your eyes. “ **I really want to be gentle to you right now...”**  He says.  **“But you’re making it impossible.** You know that?”

“J... Jack?” Your voice is quiet. “You’re...”

“Scaring you?” He scoffs, the grip on your wrist becoming painfully tight. “Well, I could be a lot worse. So just fucking take it.”


	249. lucio (arcana) .. hell (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi! Could you write about Lucio who is obsessed over the fem!mc, locks her in his chambers and tries to get her pregnant? Only reason she doesn’t defend herself against him is because he threatens to hurt Asra. 🤔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, breeding, fem reader, asra x reader mentions

You felt so close to hell.

The room was so hot and dark, and seemed so claustrophobic. Maybe that’s because there portraits of Lucio hung along the walls, seemingly watching you. 

You pull the covers over your head as you try to sink into the mattress. You’re sure you could do it... like  _literally_ sink through the mattress, through the floor and out of this godforsaken place. But it had been so long since you used magic...

And if you did, and Lucio found out... the thought made your heart ache. 

You cringe as you hear the door creak. He was back. Could he ever give you a break?

“Hello, dear.” His nasally voice rings through the stale air. It’s muffled by the heavy blanket you’re under. 

Light fills your vision as he pulls the cover off of you, looking rather fondly at you. His eyes are still red, and you wish that he could infect you with the plague so this would be over already. 

But Lucio had other plans for you. 

He lays next to you, placing his hand over your stomach. You close your eyes, breathing in shakily. 

“It’s been months, and you’ve still have given me no children.” 

You feel your eyes sting. Not this again.

“I’ve been trying to give you a  _break_ ,” he sounds annoyed. “Like you asked but... nothing’s happening. How are we supposed to be...  _in love_ if we have nothing to show for it?”

“Lucio...” you don’t look at him. “Just because... we don’t have any...  _children_ , it doesn’t mean we don’t... love each other.” Speaking of love made you think of Asra. You hoped Lucio couldn’t see that.

“Hmm...” his hand moves from your stomach to your throat, gently pressing. You’re just glad it’s not his prosthetic hand. “I’m sure if you were with that filthy  _magician_ Asra... you’d be a mother already.”

The only thing you hated more than Lucio himself was how he could see right through you. 

“That’s not true.” A tear slips down your cheek. “I love  _you_... Lucio.”

The hand on your neck squeezes. “Then  _prove_ it.”

He comes down to kiss you, and you do nothing. You don’t bite or scream of  _fight_. You learned your lesson millions of times just how far that got you.

Lucio’s tongue is in your mouth, sucking on your teeth and violating every inch of you. You can barely breathe under his hand and mouth and  _crushing_ weight. 

You wheeze for as his mouth leaves yours. He’s panting heavily, and you can tell just how  _hungry_ he is for you. The hand on your neck squeezes tighter as he sloppily sucks on your jaw, biting down on the skin. You grimace at how his teeth break skin, sure to leave marks. 

Your eyes close as you try to imagine yourself anywhere but here. You think of yourself in the shop, Asra brewing you some tea. He’s so soft, fluffy, and warm an Lucio is...

Burning and sharp as he sinks his teeth into your bottom lip. You cry out into his mouth, feeling blood spill down your throat. Crimson stains Lucio’s pale face, and he smirks at the work he’s done of you. 

“Pretty all in red.” He comments as he lets his hand come off of your throat to slide down your body. You try not to look uncomfortable as he lifts your skirt, allowing him access between your legs. 

He’s already painfully hard, you can see it through those white pants. Lucio’s golden hand grabs at your inner thigh, claws digging in. You whimper as you feel skin tear under him, his flesh hand coming to rub along your clothed core. 

Warm fingers push past your underwear to press into your hole. It doesn’t hurt, you’ve been stretched out so many times by this man that you find it almost normal. He watches your expressions closely as his fingers pump in and out of your hole, drawing out wetness to soon encase his cock. 

“It’s going to take this time,” he whispers, almost to himself. “I know it.”

A part of you hope it does so that he’ll finally give you a break. Another hopes it doesn’t... because then you would be stuck with him forever. 

His long fingers push as far as they can, feeling every inch of your walls. You can only sit there and twitch, hoping his little “inspection” would be over soon. 

“I think that should do it.” Lucio pulls his fingers from you, then goes to unleash his cock. You can only watch as he gives it a few quick pumps to prepare himself for you. 

Quickly, he throws your legs over his shoulders and pushes into you. You nearly scream at the intensity of the new angle. There’s no doubt he’s doing research to see which is the best approach to reach deep inside of you. 

“You like that, my princess?” He quirks a brow at you. “How do I feel?”

You’re breathing heavily, trying to adjust to the stretch. “Uh, I- I...” you’re on the verge of tears, feeling as if he’s tearing you apart. 

“At a loss for words, huh?” He brings his cock out, just to push right back in. “It feels that good, my love?”

You bite your lip, trying to restrain yourself from bursting into painful tears. You can only nod, screwing your eyes shut.

Lucio tuts at you, clawed hand grabbing your jaw. “Don’t close your eyes. I want you to look at me.”

You can barely keep your eyes open, you feel like you might pass out from the pain and stimulation of it all. “Okay,” you breathe. 

“Good girl.”

Lucio begins his thrusts, pulling out just to slam back in again. You whimper as his golden hand comes down to squeeze your throat. You can feel his claws threatening to puncture your skin. 

“It’s going to be beautiful,” Lucio groans. “We’ll have... our own family, and...  _you’ll_ be mine. Ha... I can’t wait...”

You certainly could. You didn’t want to be his. You didn’t want his family. You wanted to be anywhere else but here.

“The devil’s gonna make us king and queen of the world.” Lucio gives a harsh thrust. “We’ll look so good together.”

You can’t imagine a world where that was true. 

“Can’t wait until you’re pregnant...” he rambles on. “You’re gonna be so full, and then... we’ll have a son. And I’ll fuck another one into you. How does that sound?”

You can only choke on your own breath as a response. 

Lucio falters as he reaches his deepest yet inside of you, nearly into your womb. You gasp, the sensation odd and painful. He leans onto your neck, and you can feel blood collecting at his claws. 

“You’re so wet, love...” he whispers to you. “And tight.  _Fuck_ , you’re perfect. You’re perfect for me. You’re all mine. You know that, right?”

You nod as he continues to hit deep inside of you, ragged moans being ripped from your chest. You can hear his cock hitting inside of you, every slick motion. Lucio is getting sloppy, as usual when he nears his end, but you’re already cumming from the stimulation of it all. 

You close your eyes, tight, as your core clenches around him, keeping him deep inside of your cunt. Lucio gasps loudly in pleasure as you convulse and tremble beneath him, stilling his motions to relish in the sensation before he, in turn, cums inside of you. Your hands grasp onto the sheets as you feel every ounce of him spill inside of you. 

Lucio stays there for what feels like forever, letting himself grow soft inside of you. You know he’s trying to make sure that nothing spills out, that for sure you are pregnant by the end of this year. 

“You better hope it takes,” Lucio comes to whisper in your ear. “Because if it doesn’t, I’ll kill your Asra.”


	250. gabriel, jesse .. headcanons for taking reader's virginity (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Headcanons for how pre fall Reyes and McCree (seperately) would go about taking their captives virginity? Would either of them force themselves on their captive, even if the captive was very obedient and didn't ask for much but to wait with their first time? (Gender neutral please! Love love love your blog and writing style!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gender neutral reader

**Gabriel**

-Gabe would be as patient as he possibly can be

-he doesn’t want to scare you, doesn’t want to hurt you

-but any sign of affection from you makes him think that you’re ready

-you cuddle up to him? that must mean you want him, right?

-you say something nice? well, that means he’s sleeping in your bed tonight

-you will never explicitly say that you want to have sex with him when he takes your virginity, but to him it’s all the same

**McCree**

-this bastard

-if he doesn’t take your virginity on the first night, consider yourself lucky

-if you’re very adamant about waiting a while, Jesse is going to  _complain_

-like... complain so much that you’re going to want to give in

-he’s going to guilt trip you, telling you just how  _nice_ he’s been to you an don’t you owe him just a little something?


	251. sigma .. anytime (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: This is so general and dumb but like,,, I'm thörsty for a little female reader getting roughed up by big daddy sigma. Maybe she was being a brat? Maybe he just had a rough day at the lab/talon and she's just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nsfw (if possible) please and thank you!!(Also I love your work you're a good writer uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, dubcon, fem reader

He looks beyond stressed out. 

You feel bad for Dr. de Kuiper…  _sorry_ , Sigma. That’s what he asked you to call him.  _We’re equals in this lab, please… my friends call me Sigma._ That was right.

“Dr. Sigma?” You call from behind the door, not wanting to bother him. 

He brings his head from his paperwork, thick eyebrow quirked at you. 

“Um… I’m sorry to annoy you, it’s just…” you look around nervously. “Can I get you something? Coffee? Tea?”

“Coffee would be nice. Thank you.”

“Of course, sir.” 

You fetch him his coffee, coming back into the office, proud to have done something right.

But then it goes all wrong. 

Stupid  _stupid stupid_. You drop the coffee, which spills all over his papers. Your eyes go wide as you watch the look on his face go from thankful to… something you can’t even describe.

“Dr. Sigma… Dr. de Kuiper…” you bring your hands over your mouth in shock. “I am so sorry. I’m so sorry! Oh my god, let me get some–”

He grabs your wrist before you can run away to get some napkins. 

His eyes are screwed shut, as if he’s trying not to be mad. In one swift motion, he pulls you onto his lap, wrapping his arms around your middle. His head falls into the crook of your neck as you call, “Dr. de Kuiper…?”

“Please, don’t call me that.”

“I’m… I’m sorry, Dr. Sigma.”

“That won’t do either.” His lips are on your ear. “I’m afraid we’ll have to figure out a new nickname for myself, because right now, sweet thing, we are  _not_ equals in this laboratory.”

It’s a shock when he stands, easily pushing you over the desk, which burns your skin with the hot coffee. You gasp in pain, unable to recoil from the boiling warmth. “Doctor!”

“No, no… we must think of something else…” his hand is pushing at the middle of your back, forcing you to squirm in the puddle of coffee. “I liked when you called me Sir earlier, why don’t we stick with that?”

“Doctor–!”

You can’t finish your sentence before a harsh slap meets your ass through your skirt. You jolt in surprise at the sting. “Sir,” he corrects you.

“ _Sir_.” You whisper. 

“Better, much better.” He rubs the burning skin of your ass. “Yes… this is much better.”

“What are you…?”

“You’re a smart girl…” his voice is low. “I’m sure you can figure out what comes next.”

You can feel his hard cock rubbing against your ass, desperate to be inside of you. You can only lick your lips as he flips your skirt up to take your panties off. 

Thick fingers push into your cunt, stretching you. “Just as I thought. Very tight, my dear.”

“Sir…” your voice wavers. “I don’t…”

“Shh, I know exactly what you want. Don’t act like you’re not always vying for my attention.”

You can’t answer because it’s the truth. Sigma knows it, you know it. Probably everyone who ever set foot in this lab has known it. 

It’s not long before he unleashes his cock, letting it rub against your lubricated entrance. When he pushes in, his hands find your hips. His grip is sure to leave bruises, and you almost want it to.

You moan as he begins to thrust. He got it up rather well for an older man, and he had a good pace too. You couldn’t believe it was actually happening. You didn’t walk into his office today think you’d be split on his cock by the end of the day. 

Soon, a hand find itself in your hair, pulling harshly. You moan as his nails sink into your scalp, burning and piercing. But you wouldn’t have it any other way. The puddle of coffee was growing cold as you were being fucked on top of it. 

Your finger finds its way into your mouth to muffle your moans. Sigma wasn’t go easy, obviously chasing his orgasm via you. And you were fine with that. Fine with being used by Dr. Sigma.

“You’re going to have me cumming,” he groans. “Very soon.”

Your mind screams dirty things to say, but you can’t stop moaning. It’s not long before the man pulls out of you to cum on your already coffee stained shirt. You can only take it as it happens. 

You don’t get a single word out before he shoves his fingers back inside of you. ‘I wouldn’t leave you unsatisfied, my sweet girl...” he says to you. 

In your ear, he whispers dirty things as he gets you off. “I’ve always wanted to do this to you, sweetheart...” 

His words push you to the edge, and you clench around his fingers. You bite your lip to suppress your moans, but it doesn’t work as he finger fucks you for all you’re worth. 

“Thank you,” you breathe when you’re finished. 

“Anytime, my darling.”

And you really hope it’s not the last time.


	252. steve rogers .. headcanons w misbehaving!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: You mention in some of your Steve Rogers requests how IF you love him, he'll be the nicest guy. So, what would he do to a misbehaving captive, who keeps telling him how much she hates him? How would he punish her? Thank you for writing this entire blog, it's so good!

-Steve’s not mad, just disappointed

-yes, so disappointed that you are being so  _bad_

-honestly, he has a romanticized version of you in his head (like all yanderes) and the fact that you’re not acting like that?? 

-you say you hate him, that you’d rather be  _dead_ than be with him

-first off, for saying such dirty,  _hateful_ things... which are probably accompanied by some curse words, get ready to have your mouth washed out with soap :)

-he honestly doesn’t want to take any physical action, but if he has to manhandle you while you throw a fit... so be it

-and Steve isn’t opposed to sedatives

-he doesn’t want to do it, but... you’re being so  _bad_

-and when you’re knocked out, out of it... you’re more like the version of you he likes best


	253. asra .. enough (slight nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I request some yandere Asra? Except with a MC who is sassy and gives him attitude. What kind of.....power play 👀 goes on between the two. Make it nsfw pleas!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw yeah of course!! (somehow reader turns into sub in the end so oops) thank you so much for the request <3 also didn’t go very explicit, i kind of just left it hanging bc my brain capacity is 0 right now :(
> 
> nsfw, implied noncon, abuse-y mentions?, slight burning/branding thing, gender neutral reader

Asra has almost had enough of you. 

Your attitude was always cute before, the little smart comments reminded him a lot of himself. But now... god, Asra could barely restrain himself. He didn’t want to hurt you, but sometimes he just wanted to  _smack_ that smug smile right off of your face.

Sometimes the words you said cut deep. Whether you were intentional or not about that, Asra didn’t want to know. To think you could be so  _mean_ , mean  _to him_. He raised you from the dead for fuck’s sake! He gave part of his heart for you! And for you to treat him like this...

He had to do something about it. 

“Here, I brought you some dinner.” He delivers you a tray of your favorite food to your bed, where you are currently chained to. You could probably get out of any regular chains no problem, but Asra enchanted these with  ~~what is left of~~  his heart and soul, making sure you wouldn’t be able to run away. Not again.

“I’m not hungry.” You say blatantly.

“You haven’t been hungry for the past week. Please, eat.” He places it across your lap. 

You stare straight at him and proceed to pick up the tray. A tiny ray of hope fills Asra at the thought of you eating and taking care of yourself, only for you to flip it over onto the floor. The vase of water shatters, foods and spices sprawling across the wooden floor. 

Asra flinches at every crash that is caused by you. There is so much pride in your eyes, to see him so despaired. All of his hard work seeping through the floor boards. 

But that look is gone as soon as Asra looks you dead in the eye. “I’m not going to be playing your games anymore.” He’s never looked so deadly. The only person you have ever seen him look at like this is Lucio. 

You can only wonder what Asra has in store for you. 

He’s quick to throw his shirt over his head and let it join the tainted floor. He crawls on top of you, and that’s when you begin to realize what you’re in for. 

“Asra? Wait...” Your hands come to his bare chest, pushing against him.  _Fuck_ , it looked good to see you in your place. “No, Asra, I’m sorry.”

“Sure you are,” he whispers in your ear. “Why should I believe you?” 

His hands are itching to coil around you like a snake, to choke the life out of you. Choke that stupid, little attitude out of you. But another side of Asra, one that hasn’t been heard for a while, tells him that he shouldn’t ever,  _ever_ hurt you.

But what if you deserved it? And fuck, you deserved it.

Asra’s hands hover over your neck for a moment, but he lets them run down your chest. You squeak in discomfort, and Asra just blocks it out. How were you ever going to learn if he never gave you any consequences? 

“This hurts me as much as it hurts you,” he whispers in your ear. His hands reach the waistband of your pants. 

“ _Please_ , Asra. Please, don’t do this.” You’re begging, but Asra has given into your demands too much. He’s going to show you who has the chain around their leg.

Speaking of which, your leg was thrashing wildly against your restraint. Asra could feel the bonds beginning to strain within his magic. He’s so full of anger and rage and  _despair_ and it’s becoming too much.

You cry out in a different kind of pain, causing Asra to nearly jump off of you. He looks down to see the chains looking as if they were made of burning coals. 

“Stop, Asra! Stop! Please, please, please!” Tears are falling down your face. “I’ll do... I’ll do anything!”

The words fall easily from his mouth. “Stop fighting and I’ll stop it.” What kind of monster...?

You attempt to relax, sinking into the mattress. Your hands reluctantly fall from their place upon his chest. Your body still shakes from the branding your ankle is getting from those chains. 

Asra himself relaxes, and the only pain in your eyes is the aftershocks. He has the urge to take himself from you, comfort you and take those chains off. But there’s another part that gives a snarky comment,  _you earned it._

As Asra slips your pants to your ankles, it’s obvious which side has won. 


	254. jack morrison headcanons w/aloof!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Okay, hear me out here... Newly appointed poster boy Jack Morrison is loved by everyone as he protecc the World from omnics, there isn't a single soul who doesn't swoon in his presence. Meet Reader, who really doesn't give a shit about Jack - perhaps one of their friends is also an agent of Overwatch and they're frustrated that Jack gets all the glory. Cut to some kind of public celebration in which reader and Jack bump into each other and Jack is shook as fuck when someone doesn't like (cont) him. They have some sort of interaction that leaves the poor boi confused because who the Hell wouldn't love him?! He's a gosh darn hero. The old soldier plays it off, but for some reason, he can't get Reader out of his head to the point of unhealthy yandere obsession (bet u didn't see that coming). I'm curious to hear what you think Jack would do :) 'Cause at this point, he's a poster boi for OW and always in the public eye. Can he still kidnap? Would he stalk or merely leave the reader alone?

-he’s going to want to kidnap, but is there ever a moment where he’s not in the public eye?

-he’s going to uhhhhhhhhhh somehow bump into you everywhere you go tho

-”omg you shop at the same grocery store??”

-”wow how crazy we both just decided to go out to the same place tonight?”

-”are you stalking me?? i can’t believe we go to the same gas station!”

-someway, somehow, he’s going to manipulate you into a relationship with him (that took a turn)

-i mean,, the man could ruin your whole career with one word

-you’re going to feel powerless as he threatens to take everything you’ve worked so hard for away from you

-so what’s there left to do? you have to give in

-and boy is that going to make Jack that happiest man in the world


	255. roadhog .. headcanons w/hypochondriac!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I don't know if anyone has asked this before, I can't find anything for it, but could you do Roadhog or Reinhardt with an s/o who is a massive hypochondriac or whoever you think would react the best? Your stories are amazing, I'm pretty sure I'm addicted. Have an amazing day!!!!!

-if you’re a hypochondriac, being with Roadhog is probably a nightmare

-mostly because of Junkrat, because he’s just so dirty and you could get any kind of disease from that guy!

-but Roadhog as an individual, is very understanding when you explain your symptoms

-you won’t convince him that you actually have this disease and that syndrome, but he’ll just let you vent to him

-I feel like Roadhog would kind of play into your delusion a bit? he’d get you placebos and convince you that they’ll help you feel better

-he doesn’t ever get upset with you for being so anxious about your health, he supposes it could be worse

-if it makes you feel any better, he’ll lock you in a room so there’s no  _way_ any disease could reach you

-or anyone else for that matter


	256. peter parker .. tragic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: God, villain!readers are my jam. Can you write something where Peter Parker is determined to "redeem" the reader, but the reader is just annoyed, and even escalates their plans to try and prove that they're bad (so maybe the kid will finally leave them alone).

You were so  _close_ to killing this kid. 

You had to admit, this kid was pretty dedicated to the hero business. And pretty bold to keep approaching you out of that spider suit. You could potentially reveal his identity, which  _you’ve_ told him. But hell, you were a villain, not an evil person. 

“Listen, I understand if you’ve had a bad past or whatever, but you can be better!” He chases after you, in his suit, as you walk down an alleyway. 

“Do all villains have to have tragic backstories or something? Leave me alone.”

“You can stop this!”

Oh, always the same old  _bullshit_ with him. 

You weren’t the most evil villain around, as previously stated. But this kid was annoying you so badly with his  _turn to the light_ talk that you were almost thinking of pulling something  _drastic_.

He was treating you like some petty criminal, not the villain you’ve made yourself known as. Did he really think he could change you? 

The people you worked with were surprised to hear your next plan of action. Just hijacking a bus from that school that Parker went to, putting everyone in danger. Maybe  _then_ he would know not to mess with you. 

The heist wasn’t very high risk, no one was supposed to  _die_.

But there you were, surrounded by fire and wreckage. All of your comrades gone, and the kids on that bus... 

“Peter, what did you do?” Your voice is a whisper, tears spilling from your eyes. “It wasn’t supposed to end like this.”

“You know, someone once told me...” he crouches next to you, pulling his mask off. “With great power comes great responsibility.”


	257. jesse mccree .. marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Aight but imagine Mccree’s darling going “I wanna wait til marriage” & at first it seems like he respects her decision then cut to a week later, she wakes up to Mccree excitedly shaking her awake. He tells her to get dressed and shoves something in her arms. It’s a dress and veil. Immediately her stomach drops but the full on horror doesn’t settle in until he takes her to an altar with a scared looking priest, clutching their bible to their chest. But hey, Mccree’s suit fits his ass well-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fem reader, she/her pronouns

“Hey, hey, hey, get up, darlin’.”

He’s like a child on Christmas, shaking you awake like this. You can only grumble as he basically pulls you out of bed. It’s still dark outside, and you can only see half of his face that is illuminated from the hallway light. 

“J- Jesse?” You squint at him, trying to rub the sleep from your eyes. “What’s going on?”

He shoves something into your arms, giving you a swift kiss on the cheek while he’s at it. “Just put this on, darlin’. I’ll be back in a minute to getcha, alright?”

“Okay…” you can only stand as he rushes out of the bedroom, closing the door behind himself. 

Slowly, you turn a nearby lamp on. In your arms lays a wedding dress and veil. They look old and smell like mildew. What the hell did McCree have in store for you? 

Nonetheless, you put the dress on. You didn’t want to make him mad. 

“Aw, you look perfect, honey.” He swings the door open as you try to put the veil on. “Lemme help you.”

You can only stare in the mirror as he comes behind you, clad in suit and tie, pinning the veil in your hair. Then he throws the veil over your face. “I know it’s bad luck for us to see each other before the wedding… but I just can’t help myself.”

“The wedding–?” You can’t even look him in the eyes in the mirror before he spins you around. You stare at him through white mesh, his eyes wild with excitement. 

“C’mon!” He grabs your wrist, pulling you out of the bedroom and through the house. “I got it all arranged, sweetheart. Aren’t ya happy?” 

He’s quick to throw you in the truck and get into the driver’s seat.

“Jesse, this… this is all so… fast.” You nearly lurch onto the dashboard as he starts to drive. 

“’M just excited, sweetheart.” He’s smiling like a madman. “When ya said ya wanted to wait ‘til marriage… I wasn’t expecting that ya’d want to get  _married_  to me so soon.”

And you weren’t expecting that he would take that as you wanted to  _marry_ him. 

You feel like the drive takes both forever and not long enough when you stop in front of a chapel. Jesse walks you inside, grinning from ear to ear. He basically drags you inside, and at the altar, is a priest.

They look just as horrible as you.

“This… this is your bride, Mr. McCree?”

“Yes, Pastor.” Jesse glances over at you. “We’re ready to be together for the rest of our lives.”

They look at you with a nervous smile, and it’s obvious that neither of you really want to be here. 


	258. junkrat .. waiting (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: holyshitok... Junkrat somnophilia... sneaks into her house n jus like... mmmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, somnophilia, fem reader

Jamison was never very good at being sneaky.

His footsteps were creaking throughout your house, he’d broken a glass or two, and nearly knocked over your coffee table. Yet, when he got to your bedroom, you were still sound asleep. Must have been the sleeping pills on your nightstand.

“Hey, sheila…” he stands over you in your sleeping state. Your leg is hiked up over a bundle of blankets, shorts ridden up to expose the skin of your ass. The ol’ Junker was going to have a lot of fun with you. 

Junkrat situates himself over you, letting his hands feel up your backside. You simply shift in your sleep, mumbling. “Aw, yeah, sheila… Junkrat’s gonna make ya feel real nice…” 

You were so soft, and Junkrat could only imagine how the inside of you felt. He was already hard just breaking into your house, but now… 

He pushed up your shirt, revealing your uncovered breasts and skin. He reaches to rub his dirty hands over you, feeling just how warm you are. He barely realizes that his hips are already rutting into your clothed core, aching to be inside of you. 

“Mm, sorry sheila, but I gotta fuck you already…” he pulls your shorts over your thighs and off of our legs. “No undies? Were ya just waiting for someone to come and fuck you? Fuckin’ whore, aren’t ya?”

Of course, there is no response. Your eyebrows furrow as Junkrat feels up your pussy, which is growing wetter and wetter with every stroke. “Ya like that, darlin’?” Jamison laughs. “Bein’ called a whore? Turns you on, yeah?”

His fingers slip inside of you rather easily, your hole sucking them in. Your lips part and a quiet whimper passes through them. “Betcha were waitin’ for someone to come and get ya all wet. Waitin’ for me, weren’t ya?”

Your back arches as your face unconsciously buries itself into your pillow. 

“Eager for it, yeah, sheila? Good.” Jamison pulls his fingers out of you, gripping your hips to pull you back into his clothed cock. “Am gonna fuck you like the cunt you are.” 

His hands are shaking in anticipation as he undoes his belt and pulls himself out of his pants, cock just fucking  _throbbing_ to be inside of you. He gives himself a few quick jerks before finding your hole and pushing in. Thin fingers press into your hips as he fills you. 

Your pussy is so fucking warm and wet and fuck fuck  _fuck._ He painstakingly pulls out and thrusts back in, relishing in the drag of your walls around his dick. It’s better than anything he could have ever whipped up in his mind, it was fucking  _mind blowing._

Soon enough, Junkrat is humping you quick and fast, chasing to get himself off. Your arms were limp at the sides of your pillows, face pushing into it with each of his short thrusts. “Aw yeah, sheila, aw yeah, take my dick like the fuckin’ cunt you are, so fuckin’ good, yeah…” he was incoherent at this point. If you were awake, you wouldn’t be able to understand him. 

Surprisingly, your cunt clenches around him, making him still in his tracks. Your body tensed, legs shaking under him. Junkrat attempted to thrust through your spasm, forcing himself between your walls. But he couldn’t stop himself from emptying himself inside of you, cum spilling into your hole. 

“Well, fuck.” Junkrat pulled out. “Guess I’ve just gotta take ya home with me, huh?”


	259. eddie/venom .. obsession 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ooh! I absolutely loved that last Venom post with the horror writer, could we have a part two? Perhaps after a few strange events, they realize they're being stalked, and the next time they meet up with Eddie, instead of being scared; they're actually beaming to tell him about it. Saying, "This is perfect!" or "This is just what I needed for my book," ((This is probably how my dumbass would react if I was writing a book like that lol))

This was good for you.

It was like taking medicine. It didn’t taste good, sure as hell didn’t taste good, but it would make you feel better. Everything Eddie did was to make you a better writer! To make the story come to life!

Of course, Venom was a bit more excited about stalking you than Eddie was. Eddie had to admit that he was a pretty good one, being a reporter and all. But he had to intentionally slip up so that you’d actually realize that something was off, since it would contribute to your book. 

One night, while Eddie is sitting in the bushes outside of your house, you call him. 

“Hey.” He tries to sound like he’s not nervous at all. 

“Hey Eddie…” he can see you looking around your house, peering out of windows. 

“What’s up?”

“Nothing…” you sound a bit unsettled. “I just… can we meet up for coffee tomorrow? There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

The fact that you’re being stalked? “Oh, okay. Um… same time?”

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow, Eddie.”

Eddie is positive he looks like he’s going to pass out. He can barely drink his coffee, because his hands are shaking so bad.  **Get yourself together, Edster,** Venom speaks to him. 

You walk in, and smile at the sight of your order already at the table. “You remembered!” You sit down across the table. “Thank you.”

“No- uh, no problem.” He smiles. “So… what did you want to talk about?”

You sigh, shaking your head. “You’ll never believe it.”

“What… what is it?”

Your expression takes a change, and you’re nearly out of your seat as you say, rather loudly, “I think I’m being stalked!”

The neighboring customers give you a strange look, and you sit back in your chair. Eddie has never seen you so… excited?

“I’m… sorry?”

“No, Eddie, this is perfect!” Your hands drum against the surface of the table. “This is exactly what I need for my book. I was struggling with writing the main character, but I feel like I can portray the feeling perfectly now! Isn’t this great?”

Eddie did not expect this at all. You were… happy? Happy that you were being stalked? At least it was Eddie stalking you and not some gross pervert. 

“I… I guess. I mean… it’s good that you can write your book, but… being stalked is serious.”

“I know, but… I’ll report it after the book. I really need this. I just wanted to tell you so that someone would know.” You smile. “Please, don’t tell anyone else. I’ll be fine. I can use a kitchen knife if I need to, and don’t worry.”

Eddie can only take a sip of his coffee, promising not to tell anyone. Why would he rat himself out, anyway? This is what you wanted, you had said it yourself.


	260. lucio & asra (arcana) .. hell 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: can you continue the lucio who is obsessed over mc headcanon please? (but this time mc is pregnant)  
> similar request: is there a sequel to the lucio yandere? if not, could you pretty please write one where mc escapes and gets back to asra and it’s angsty fluff? you can do with it what you want it’s okay if you don’t want. thank you for your time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fem reader, pregnancy, noncon mentions

You had never seen him so happy. And it sickened you. 

After all those months of torture, you were finally pregnant much to your dismay. Lucio nearly cried when the palace doctors confirmed that your constant nausea and aching meant that you were pregnant. 

“Finally, we’ll be a family, my love.” He whispered in your ear that night, holding you as close as he could. “Aren’t you happy?” 

“Of course.” You lied, and you prayed that he took your tears as tears of joy. 

Oddly, now that you were pregnant, Lucio gave you more freedoms. You could roam the palace, but only when accompanied by himself or one of the courtiers. You particularly disliked Valdemar and Volta, since they always gave you a hungry look… perhaps for different reasons.

You were never given a moment alone, though. There were always guards and courtiers who were given specific orders to report your movements to Lucio. There was nowhere to hide. 

That was until one night, Lucio hosted a dinner party. 

He was so busy entertaining the guests, you managed to slip under everyone’s radar. They were all so… infatuated with him. They didn’t even see you walk off to the gate and out of the palace. 

You knew that when Lucio realized you were gone, the first place he would look would be Asra’s shop, but you had nowhere else to go. You should protect Asra, you know that, but… you missed him dearly. He would know what to do, he always did. 

After walking for what felt like hours in the streets of Vesuvia, you find yourself on the doorstep of the shop. You wonder if you should open the door or knock, your hand wavering in the air. You settle for a knock.

“We’re closed.” A voice is quick to speak back from the other side of the door, and you nearly fall to the ground. It’s him.

“Asra?” You say, almost too quiet for him to hear. 

The door swings open in an instant. And it’s him. The one who brought you back to life and taught you everything you knew. He’s a bit paler than you remember from the last time you saw him, but everything else is him. Everything else is Asra.

Your name falls from his mouth before he engulfs you in his arms. It feels good to feel him against you compared to… to…

Slowly, you push him back inside and pull from his embrace to close the door. 

“I thought… you…” his hands are holding onto you, eyes never leaving you. “I couldn’t even feel your aura. What happened?”

You feel your knees buckles beneath you, and you stumble into a chair. 

“Are you okay? Here, let me get you some water or…” Asra rushes around to find you something to drink. The shop was never spotless, but it is somehow more cluttered and messier than the last time you were here. 

Your hands instinctively place themselves over your growing stomach. You wonder how Asra will react when he finds out about everything. What did he even think happened to you?

 “Here.” Asra hands you a cup of tea, and it smells undeniably like everything you had missed while you wasted away in the palace. You can’t even drink it before you burst into tears. “Hey, hey.” Asra crouches beside you. “It’s okay, it’s okay…”

You shake your head, unable to look at him. “I’m sorry, Asra, I’m so sorry.” 

“Take your time, it’s okay…” he holds your hand in his. “I’ll love you no matter what.”

You sniffle, and try to wipe away your tears with your free hand. “He said he’d kill you if I… if I tried anything. I didn’t want…” You begin to sob again. 

“Lucio?” His brows furrow, scanning your expression.

You can only nod, pressing your lips together and screwing your eyes shut as you cry. Your hand squeezes Asra’s, and your free hand clutches at your stomach. You feel sick, so  _fucking_ sick.

You see Asra lick his lips, straightening up in his crouch beside you. He brings both hands to squeeze yours, and clears his throat. “What did he do?”

You shake your head slowly, staring into his eyes. “I didn’t want to do it, but… he said he’d hurt you and I couldn’t…”

He’s quick to pull you into his embrace, dragging you onto the floorboards. You cry into his shoulder, and you cry yourself to sleep in Asra’s arms. Something you had missed so much. 


	261. steve rogers .. single & pregnant!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Steve with a pregnant single so if that's ok. He's so doting I thought this would be interesting

-you? leave the house? funny joke

-if you even go outside to water plants or take a stroll, Steve is right at your side

-he’s so worried that you’ll hurt yourself

-you might think he’s just a “friend” who wants to make sure you’re doing alright since you’re pregnant and whatnot 

-but Steve is so ready to be the perfect father

-it honestly pisses him off that someone knocked you up and left

-and you probably won’t hear from that person ever again, either… let’s just say Steve paid them a little visit

-Steve is always attending to you

-thirsty? he’s got it! hungry? he can whip up a mean snack in just a minute. hang on!

-when you go into labor, if anyone asks,  _he’s_ the father


	262. connor (dbh) .. fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: If it's alright, can you write something with Connor (D:BH) and a male cop reader? They're working together on a case and something happens to Connor (he bangs his head or gets a virus or something) that causes him to obsess over the reader and start committing his own crimes just so they'll have more work to do, thus forcing them to spend more time together (Or you can make up your own prompt if you wanna, I just need some Yandere Conner content honestly)

**Error. Error. Error.**

The first thing Connor sees when he opens his eyes is your face, looming over his. “Connor? Hey, buddy, are you okay?” You’re shaking him.

Connor brings a hand to his face, pulling it back to see blue thirium stained on his synthetic fingers. What happened?

“Let’s get you back to the station and called Cyber Life. Can you walk, Connor?” You try to heave him up, and he stumbles on his legs. He just stares at you, trying to process what. happened?

“What…?” He can barely get the words out.

“Christ, that looks bad…” you’re scanning his face. “Connor, you were shot. Let’s just get back to the station, okay?”

Connor doesn’t even remember getting shot, but he just follows you back to the car.  **Error. Error. Error. Shutdown imminent.**

“It appears… I’m…” his voice starts to glitch out. “Shutting… down…”

“It’s okay, Connor… we’re almost there.” You start to speed through the streets, siren on. 

Why were you so concerned? Even if he did shut down, he would come back anyway. His memory would be uploaded to a new body and

He wakes up again. 

“Hello RK800. We will be running diagnostics.”

Everything seems fine. Connor feels fine. And then you come to pick him up. 

All he can remember is you saying, over and over,  _it’s okay it’s okay it’s okay_ … as if he was…  _alive._

“How do you feel, Connor?” You ask as you drive back to the station.

“Fine.” But he’s not fine. They must have done something to him at Cyber Life because it felt like he was… actually  _feeling._

“I’m gonna be on desk duty for a while, Connor.” You laugh. “Unless a crime spree hits the city again. Hank will be taking you in the meantime.”

He quirks a brow at you. “Why?”

Your hands tighten around the wheel. “Well, when you got shot… I could have stopped it. It was a reckless mistake, and I’m sorry. So they’re gonna be benching me for a while.”

“How are we going to find more deviants?”

“Well, you’ll still be out on the field, just without me.” You sigh as you park in front of the station. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Fine?  _Fine?_ Connor wasn’t going to be fine. He was having these thoughts in his head and he couldn’t do it without you because what if something happened and–

“Connor?” You punch his shoulder. “You good?”

“Yes… I am good.”

The whole time he waits for a case, he thinks of a formula to increase crime in Detroit. Deviant crime, in particular. Perhaps there was some sort of code he could input to send a virus to other androids?

Either way, he’d find out, and then you’d be back with him. Right where you belonged.


	263. demon!overhaul .. deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Yo it's your pal, H, with another Overhaul request! Since it's the officially recognized start of Halloween and all, how about an AU piece where Chisaki's a demon and the reader is a human who he's set his sights on. The reader isn't stupid enough to make a deal with him and takes active steps to protect herself, so he has to adopt more extreme methods to get what he wants. Since it's October, go ham on the horror!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw prostitution, death, murder, blood/gore

You were a silly human with silly dreams.

Totally not achievable, by the way. The way Chisaki saw it, you were going to spend thousands of dollars on an education that would leave you unhappy and exhausted in the end. You would have the same, boring old life as any other human.

But strike a deal with Chisaki… your life would be everything you wanted it to be and more. 

It wasn’t long before Chisaki found out about your little  _profession_. You dated wealthy men for money, and charged extra for anything more than casual. It was entertaining, reminding Chisaki that at the end fo the day, you were just a human.

So he took a more appealing form, removing his protruding mask and replacing it with a plain one. He found your number, called you up, and set up a date for himself. 

It was odd to not be watching you from afar, to be watching from another table while you acted liked you were interested in a conversation with some disgusting pig. Instead, you were right in front of him, and Chisaki knew you well enough to actually get you interested. 

“What if I were to make you deal?” He leaned across the table, raising thin brows at you. Sure, you didn’t know the fact that making a deal with him was just as bad as making a deal with the devil, but wasn’t that the fun of being a demon? 

“A deal?” You laugh. 

“What if I could make it so you’d never have to lift a finger? Never have to pay a single bill for the rest of your life?”

He can tells you’re a bit nervous at his suggestion. “You wouldn’t be the first.”

“But I’m the only one who would stick to it. I don’t take these types of things lightly.”

“Neither do I.” 

The check comes, and Chisaki pays for it all in cash, with a generous tip. That’s what your “contract” ordered. 

He gets you back to your apartment, and promises that he’ll see you again. And he hopes you’re not stupid enough to see anyone else. He did pay you above your rate, shouldn’t that keep you on your feet for the month?

But after a week, you’re out with someone else. He can only watch as you fake smile and laugh at some pervert’s jokes. Chisaki can’t even watch when the man takes you back to a hotel room.

Perhaps you didn’t get the idea through your stupid, little, human skull. You were  _his_. Wasn’t that obvious? Chisaki would have to be more straightforward with you. 

“Chi- Chisaki?” Your eyes widen as you open your front door. “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to surprise you.” 

“This isn’t how clients usually–”

Chisaki simply pushes past the door, slamming and locking it behind himself. “I am not your client.”

You’re simply dressed in a white robe, your hair is wet. You must have just drawn a bath or taken a shower. Your arms are wrapping around yourself, like you have something to hide. 

“Is there someone else here?” He asks, trying to stay as calm as possible.

“Um…” Your eyes glance to the direction of your bedroom. 

“This will only take a second.” He starts his trek to the room. You’re yelling behind him, telling him to leave. But all Chisaki sees is red as he glances upon another man in your bed. Whether this your lover or another “client”, as you had said, they had no business here. 

The man barely has a moment to say anything before Chisaki simply brushes a hand against him. Blood spills across the room, splashing on white sheets and your robe. 

Chisaki simply turns, trying to restrain himself from pouncing on you. You look good covered in blood, he finds. You’re terrified, but Chisaki wasn’t a man of pure intentions. He was a demon, after all. 

“Let’s make a deal.”


	264. gabe & baptiste .. wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I'm feeling angsty can we get a Yan Gabe and Baptiste begging a now dead Reader to wake up

**Gabriel**

You were awake one second and… like this the next.

“Hey…” Gabriel shakes you. “Hey, stop playing…”

But your eyes were still closed, blood was gushing from a wound in your head. The fall was pretty hard, but you couldn’t have been…

He calls your name, pushing at your arm. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… hey…”

You don’t wake up. 

Gabriel is shaking your entire body, tears beginning to fall. “Hey, hey, hey.” His voice is crumbling. “I’m sorry, I… wake up, please, wake up…”

But you were never asleep.

**Baptiste**

This couldn’t be happening.

Baptiste was… he could heal you, he could  _help_ you. “It’s okay, it’s okay…” he whispers to himself, hands on top of each other as he tried his best to revive you. You couldn’t be dead. No, no, no, that…

“C’mon, c’mon…” he’s been at this for hours. “Just wake up. Wake up dammit!”

It’s useless. Jean can only collapse on top of you, heaving in sobs. He had let you die.


	265. bucky barnes .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: YANDERE. BUCKY. HEADCANNONS!!!!!!!! PLEASE??????? MAYBE????? PLEASE I NEED MORE CONTENT FOR BUCKY HE'S SUCH A SWEETHEART!!!!! WOULD HE STILL BE A SWEETHEART TO HIS CAPTIVE, OR WOULD HE BE MEANER????? WOULD HE SEE HIS CAPTIVE AS AN ANGLE OR JUST WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!!!!! YOUR WRITING IS SO GOOD BTW!!!!!

-after he kidnaps you, he’s still the same ol’ Bucky

-the only “mean” thing he does is not allow you to leave

-if you’re compliant and don’t raise your voice, you’ll be fine

-if you start to reject him and scream and cry all the time, he’s going to go haywire

-Bucky will feel horrible that he’s making you feel this way, but don’t you know that you’re the safest when you’re here? with him?

-he just hates it when you’re loud, it stresses him out

-when he’s stressed, he might get snappy, might lose his grip on himself

-and do something he might regret

-he absolutely idolizes you, you’re perfect

-Bucky doesn’t feel like he’s worthy of you, but the world isn’t either


	266. junkrat .. trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you please write something for junkrat using #32“You know you’re mine, don’t you?” and #33 “Do you really think you can get away from me?”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 32 -“You know you’re mine, don’t you?”
> 
> 33 -“Do you really think you can get away from me?”
> 
> blood, gore

Fuck fuck fuck fuck  _fuck fuck._

You were so close.  _So close._ Now look at you. 

One of Junkrat’s traps had gotten you, and you were stuck right at the entrance of the hideout. Your ankle was tarnished from the fucking harpoon sticking through it, blood gushing around the sides of the wound. What kind of freak planted something like this? And you were  _so close._

“Oi, there you are.” His barely comprehensible voice rings through the air. “What’re you doin’ there?”

You glare up at the disgusting excuse for a man hunched over you. He’s squinting at you, hands on his hips. God he was so  _dirty._

“ **Do ya really think you can get away from me?** ” He quirks a brow. “Got traps all over the lot.”

“I figured.” You try not to cry, speaking through clenched teeth.

“That looks nasty. Never tried that one myself.” He crouches down and inspects your ankle. “Want me to pull it out?”

“No!” You shake your head. “Just… fuck…” You were so close so close so close–

He grabs your ankle and yanks you towards him. You cry in pain as he looks at the metal piercing your limb. “Thing’s gonna get infected real soon. Ya want me to pull it out before then?”

“Let go of me.” You try to wiggle from his grasp, but he just holds tighter. 

“Infection’s a nasty thing. Look at me.” He knocks on his peg leg. “Want that to be you?”

You feel like a baby as you shake your head. 

“Am gonna have to pull this out, you know.” He taps on the harpoon, sending pain through your broken skin. “Would ya rather be sedated or somethin’?”

You grit your teeth as you lose all of your pride. “Yes.”

“‘Course you would…” he looks into your eyes. “ **You know you’re mine, don’t you?** ”

You close your eyes for a moment, weighing your options. You already felt that harpoon enter your fucking ankle, and you don’t want to know how it feels coming out. “Yes.”

And with that, he grabs onto the metal and yanks it out of your skin. 


	267. julian devorak .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ok you have ignited a mighty thirst in me for Arcana, could you please do some more. Dealer's choice just gimme that red head boi. Thank you so much, love your blog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self harm/ suicide mentions

-julian, julian, julian

-he’s obsessive, maybe a bit delusional?

-but he can usually break his delusions with his self deprecation and snap back to reality

-like… he’s really insecure but takes everything to heart

-you smiled at him?? you’re in love with him!! there’s no other explanation!!

-but you smile at everyone and god he’s just so  _fucking disgusting for ever thinking–_

-it’s a constant inner battle

-and his obsessive side…

-he writes about you  _all the time_

-Julian has filled journals about you, even trying his best to draw portraits of you

-if you guys ever end up getting together naturally, don’t break his heart

-he’s not above threatening to hurt himself to get you to stay

-and if he ever suspects that you’re trying to leave…

-he becomes clingy, even  _more_ jealous, and refuses to let you leave his sight

-but if there’s no way you would ever naturally come to his side…

-Julian is going to manipulate the hell out of you

-sob stories, pity parties, guilt trips, anything that will get you to give him just a  _chance_

-and a chance is all he needs to spin you into his web

-he’ll feel bad about it, of course

-he doesn’t want to hurt you, doesn’t want to be a bad person

-but that just seems like who he’s  _destined_ to be, doesn’t it?


	268. peter parker .. headcanons w/villain!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: ooh, I love villain reader! how about yandere peter with a villain beloved who's kind of like harley quinn? very chaotic, loud, and in a pretty bad relationship with her boss but doesn't see how bad it actually is. they also just love being evil, no rhyme or reason to it. srry if that's too specific! I love your writing

-Peter is like a lovesick PUPPY

-and he thinks he can change you, so naive

-but you just love being evil! you love breaking the rules! you love not conforming!

-and Peter is glad you’re being your own person! that’s super cool! but if you could not commit crime! that’d be even cooler!

-he also hates the relationship between you and your boss

-Peter would never treat you like that 

-he tries to play on that to get you to the good side, but you’re very blind to the fact that your boss is actual trash

-you can honestly trick Peter into doing dirty work for you

-just make it sound like you’re trying to get out of this villainy business, and he’s putty in your hands

-this will only work a few times, so make it count

-he just wants the best for you

-but he has no idea what’s good for you


	269. steve rogers .. sedation headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I just saw the ask you posted with steve rogers and the misbehaving captive, and when you said that he would totally manhandle and sedate you, i kind of wanted to expand on that lmao. can you give me some extra details on how he would handle you if your were throwing a fit? or even how he would sedate you? i’m super curious as to what you think haha. thanks much!

-he’d probably try to slip stuff into your food or drinks

-but if you’re being particularly rowdy, he won’t hesitate to force feed you pills like a dog

-he’ll shove pills down your throat, gagging you, covering your mouth with his hand all while cooing for you to  _take your medicine_

-if you didn’t hate him before, you will definitely hate him now

-maybe you should take this as a sign to stop misbehaving, unless you like being catatonic the majority of the time

-but even if you do start to throw less fits, be less defiant, Steve will probably still sedate you 

-he just likes when you’re more…  _pliable_


	270. alexei .. of you (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I ain't gonna lie, your alexei noncon shit is the best damn things i ve seen for him in a long while tbh😳😳 I just... Breeding is like a huge 👌 for me and if it ain't too much could we get some of that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, breeding, fem reader

You’re shaking under his gaze.

“Alexei, please...” you curl into yourself on the couch, trying to cover as much of yourself as you can. “Please, don’t...”

You knew he could understand you, but he just didn’t care. He was grinning down at you, admiring your terrified form. All that covered you was your underwear, thanks to Alexei. He had cornered you in the kitchen and torn your clothes off, your fighting had been fruitless. 

You could see his bulge becoming more prominent in his pants as time went on. The thought of what he might do to you made you sick. You knew that he had somewhat of a crush on you, but... you didn’t expect that’d he do this.

After what felt like hours of him just  _staring_ at you, Alexei’s hands make a move for his belt. You can only watch as he pulls it through it’s loops, folding it in his hands in a whip-like shape. The action did not match the absolute giddiness on his face. 

“Alexei, Alexei.” Tears are running down your face. “Please, we can... we can talk about this.”

“Nothing to talk about,  _kroshka_.” He takes a step towards you. “Your hands.”

You furrow your brows at him. “What?”

“Your hands.” He beckons for you to hold them out, and when you do, he simply wraps the belt around them, slightly scratching at the skin as he adjusts it around your wrists. “There.”

You look up at him, hands now restrained by his belt. “Please, Alexei...” you whimper. “I don’t...”

“Shh.” He wipes a tear from your face, thumb brushing over your flinching face. “It’s okay. I’ll be good, okay?”

You shake your head, but he collapses on top of you anyway, nearly crushing you under his weight. You try to move your face away as he kisses at it, lips sucking at any skin it can reach. Your hands are uselessly pressed against his chest, unable to fight him off. 

His mouth trails down to your neck, biting at the skin. You gasp as you feel your skin tear, blood seeping down your skin. His hands are palming at your breasts, feeling the silky material of your bra. 

You cry as you feel his knee brush between your legs, pushing at your core. “So warm,  _kroshka_ ,” he whispers on your skin. His hands trail down your stomach and to your thighs, gripping onto them. 

You throw your head back to stare at the ceiling, squirming uncomfortably as his hands stroke your skin. His lips are red and swollen by the time they come to kiss you, tongue easily slipping in between your teeth. 

He draws back and gives you one more quick peck before pulling away. Grabbing you by the belt around your wrist, he turns you over, so your back is to him. You stare at the couch cushions as his hands dip into the waistband of your underwear and pull down until they’re a good way down your thighs.

You bite your lip, silencing tears as his thumb probes at your pussy, sinking in and out. “Very...” he breathes behind you. “Tight. You’ll be able to take it,  _kroshka?_ ” In the midst of it all, you finally realize just how thick his accent is.

You look at your restrained hands as you hear him rustling behind you. You yelp as he merely presses his cock over your slit, rubbing up and down. “Do you want it?”

You shake your head, sobs tearing their way from your chest. “Please, Alexei... I can’t- I can’t...”

“It’s okay,  _kroshka.”_ You feel the head of his cock pressing at your entrance. “I’ll be very gentle. Not mess you up very bad.” He chuckles as he pushes inside of you, forcing himself through. 

You tense, screwing your eyes shut at the sensation. Alexei curses in Russian behind you, fingers gripping bruises into your hips. “Ah, very...  _ah_.” He manages to get himself inside to the hilt of his cock, splitting you apart. “I’ll make good mother of you.”

He painfully drags himself out and pushes back in, making you cry in pain. Your body clenches around him sporadically, trying to adjust to something so foreign and unwanted. He keeps pulling himself out, just to thrust back in. Every stroke feeling like a painful stab. 

“Hurts,  _kroshka_?” Alexei leans over to kiss at your ear. “Means you’re good for--” he groans a curse-- “good for a baby.”

You sob into the couch. First he defiles you, and now he wants to get you pregnant? What kind of sick fuck? “Don’t Alexei, please, I-- I don’t want to...”

“You’ll make a good wife,  _kroshka_.” You can feel his grin on your ear. “You want to be my good wife, yes?”

“ _No.”_ Your voice breaks. “I’m not...”

“You will be,  _kroshka_ , you will be...” his thrusts get harder, hands wrapping around your waist. 

His cock repeatedly reaches deep inside of you, your hole starting to get used to the feeling of him. You can hear every thrust at your core, becoming wetter and wetter. “It feels good,  _kroshka_?” He sucks at your jaw. 

You don’t answer, not wanting to give in. Your body is starting to respond to him, giving him exactly what he wants. You force a knuckle into your mouth, biting down. His hips are moving faster and faster, hitting harder and harder. He’s getting close, and you can fee him reaching into your cervix. 

He mumbles and groans in his native language against your skin, burying his head into the crook of your neck. You can feel him throbbing within you, and you can feel your own body burning for release. “Alexei...” his name leaves your lips as your body seizes, convulsing around his cock. 

“Ay,  _kroshka_.” His hips stop, unable to move as you grip him like a vice. Your lips tremble as tears spill down your face, and your body falls limp. Alexei gives a few more erratic thrusts before you feel his hot seed spill inside of you, deep. 

He keeps himself sheathed inside as he whispers into your ear. His hips rock slowly. You can only catch remnants of his words, telling you that you’ll make a wonderful housewife for him. 

And all you do is pray for this to be over.


	271. overhaul .. afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello there Ren, if your doing requests at the moment, could I get one where Yandere Overhaul pressures the shy virgin female Reader into sex, rather than flat out forcing? I haven’t seen a lot like this, and I’m curious how you’d write it ☺️ (Extra kudos for Overhaul to be his usual terrifying self 😱)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no explicit nsfw, dubcon

You cross your arms over your body, suddenly feeling insecure.

“Kai, I don’t know...”

“It’s not a big deal, everybody does it.” He has a gloved hand resting his weight onto your knee, himself perched over you. 

“I just... I want to wait until...”

“Until you’re married?” He quirks a brow.

“No!” You give a nervous laugh, not quite looking into his eyes. “I want to wait until I know... until I know I’m with the right person, you know?”

He fidgets with the straps of his plain mask, which is pushed under his chin. His lips are puffy from kissing and biting at you, but his eyes are as dull as ever. “Are you saying that you don’t love me? That you don’t think I’m the right person for you?”

“No, no!” You sit up a bit, coming face to face with him. “I  _do_ love you, I just don’t want to...”

“If you loved me, you’d do this for me.” His takes his hand from his mask and entangles it into your hair. “It’s what lovers do. Aren’t we lovers?”

“Yes, but...” You cringe away from his hand, but it roots itself into your locks. “I’m just not ready...”

“Don’t you worry about that.” He lays you back down, so that he’s hovering over you. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Kai--”

“You’re making me think something is wrong.” His thumb presses into your jaw. “Is something wrong with me?” It’s unsettling, how emotionless his eyes are while he talks about himself like this.

“No, there’s nothing wrong--!”

“Then, why won’t you make love to me? I can’t see why...” 

“Kai,” you breathe. “I... I’m just afraid.”

“Let me reassure you.” He leans into your ear. “There is  _nothing_ to be afraid of. Not when you’re with me.” 


	272. steve harrington .. at least (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I request a little something with somnophilia and non-con sex with Steve Harrington and his fem!roommate? When they have months of sexual tension bottled up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, somnophilia, fem reader

Steve is a good guy.

Yeah, he has his moments. He might be a little too sarcastic, and he might be a bit of an asshole, but hey, isn’t everyone? But overall, Steve is a  _really_ good guy. I mean, he could be a lot worse. 

At least that’s what he tells himself. 

He might have fought demogorgons and demodogs, Russians and the Mind Flayer, but nothing was as challenging as being your roommate. 

Don’t get Steve wrong, you’re  _perfect_. You’re absolutely gorgeous and kind and hard working and  _fuck_ does he want you.  _Bad._ He didn’t even get this hard for Nancy.  

He shouldn’t think about you like that, no, he really shouldn’t. You were a good person. You worked hard all day and came home at night, looking so exhausted. Yet you still helped him make dinner and sat on the couch with him. 

And at night, when he was unable to sleep because of the mere  _thought_ of you, he could see your light on under the door. You were always working on something. When Steve asked you about it, you’d say you couldn’t sleep. 

So Steve bought some sleeping pills. More like... er, horse tranquilizer. 

He’d had them for a few weeks, going over and over in his mind on how he’d get you to take them. He could be a normal fucking person and just  _ask_ if you’d like to take them, but... something was holding him back. 

Long story short, Steve decided to slip them in your drink. He wasn’t sure how many would knock you out, so he threw a few in there. Within a few minutes of you taking a sip of your drink with dinner, you were stumbling around. 

“You okay?” He asked as you leaned against the sofa. 

“Steve.” You smile wearily. “I’m tired. I think I--”

You collapse to the floor, laughing a bit. 

“Let’s get you to bed...” Steve reaches under your arms to bring you to your feet. 

“I...” you try to speak, but it seems like you’ve got cotton mouth. “I can’t...” You laugh more, your eyes rolling around in your head as Steve gets you to your room. 

He lays you down, and you blink at him. Your eyes are filmy, and it’s like you’re looking straight through him. “Steve...” you slur his name before your eyes roll back and you’re gone. 

Your chest rises and falls, very slightly, as you sleep. You look so pretty like this. Through the window, moonlight shines on you, illuminating your features. Your lips are parted, looking rather kissable. 

Steve leans over you, a strand of hair falling over his face. He can’t help himself, he’s just a man at the end of the day, right? His lips fall on yours, kissing you softly. You don’t kiss back, you don’t make a sound, you don’t stir from your induced slumber. 

And Steve just goes on.

“You’re so beautiful.” He kisses at your face, his spit smearing across your cheeks. His hands grab at the sides of your face to kiss you deeply. His tongue slips inside of your mouth, feeling the warm inside. It makes his cock pulse in his pants, just imagining it inside of you. 

Steve’s hands feel down your body, thumbs tugging at the loops of your jeans. The way your body feels against his makes him moan into your mouth. You’re so soft and pliable beneath him, and he can’t wait to feel just how soft you’ll be on the inside. 

His mouth meets your neck, inhaling the sweet scent of your perfume. He could stay here forever, surrounded by you. But his cock throbs in his pants, aching for the feeling of you. And who is he to deny himself like this? 

His hands splay across your navel, coming to unbutton and unzip your pants. He peels them off your legs, discarding them somewhere else. You have a cute pair of underwear on, and Steve can’t help but pull up your shirt to see if it matches your bra. And indeed it does. It was like you were prepared for him. Were you?

“Do you want me as bad as I want you, baby?” He whispers into your ear, and he knows just how delusional he sounds. But who cares? It wasn’t like you could hear him. He could at least pretend like you wanted it, too. “You do? That’s cute.”

He pushes his long fingers against your clothed core, feeling up and down. You were radiating warmth, and he could only imagine just how  _hot_ you’d be inside. Whilst kissing at your neck, he slides his fingers past your panties, feeling up and down your slit. 

“Mm,” he moans into your ear, “Are you wet already?”

His fingers reach to push inside of you, forcing themselves through. You were basically gripping his fingers, not allowing for much movement. 

“You’re so tight, sweetheart.” Steve looks at your sleeping face. “Don’t tell me you’re a virgin.”

No response. Well, he could live with the fantasy. 

“Am I your first?” He raises his brows. “Wow, I’m honored. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

He takes his fingers from you, hooking them into the waistband of your underwear and pulling them off of you. While he’s at it, he shrugs off his shirt, coming back between your legs. 

Steve thumbs at your clit, watching your hole twitch. You were already pretty wet, too. Virgins got wet so easily. He brought his thumb down to push into your pussy, letting his tongue come out to lick at your clit. 

You were clenching so hard around his thumb, sucking it in. You wanted this bad, didn’t you? 

Steve switches out his thumb for fingers, the same ones that had been inside of you before. With the combination of him sucking at your clit, your pussy was fucking soaking. Steve couldn’t stop himself from grinding against the mattress, cock harder than it has ever been. 

His fingers stroke at the little spongy spot, drawing a moan from your mouth. His eyes snap up to watch you, but you’re still asleep. Steve isn’t sure if he’d stop even if you did wake up. 

Taking that as his cue to hurry up, pulling himself away from your cunt. His wet hand comes down to pull his cock from his pants, kicking himself out of his pants. 

He lays himself over you, positioning his cock at your entrance. He teases himself with your slit, slapping his head over your clit. He laughs to himself, pressing his lips together. “You ready, sweetheart?” 

There is a second of aching silence before he pushes himself in. Steve stifles his moan behind his lips, your hole clenching around him. “Wow, baby...” he brushes your hair at your face, petting it behind your ear. “You’re tight.”

Your head is tilted back, mouth open as he makes love to you. Your eyes are flicking back and forth beneath those thin eyelids. Small pants are leaving you, and Steve can only imagine how loud you’d be if you were awake.

“Does it feel good?” He breathes in your ear, letting his cock bury itself as deep as it could be inside of you. “Do you like it?” 

He bites his lip as the tip of his cock pushes against your cervix. His hands grip onto your hips as he pulls himself back out just to thrust back in. “I know you want this,” he groans. “I know you like it.”

His hips pick up the pace, smacking against you as he fucks you. He’s never felt so good, so fucking blissful, as he drives his cock inside of you. “Do you want me to cum inside of you, sweetheart?” His voice is strained. “Cum inside of your virgin pussy, yeah?” His mouth is running, talking himself over the edge. “I can’t last long when you’re squeezing me so- so tight.” 

His hips are going faster and faster, chasing his orgasm. His hair is falling into his face more and more with each stroke. “I’m gonna cum...” you manage to draw a whimper from his chest. “Fuck, it feels good.”

And then he cums inside of you, painting your insides with his seed. Steve can’t help but smile as he fills you to the brim, laughing out his moans while he fucks through his high, slowing to a stop. 

Steve pulls out, watching as his cum seeps out of you. He doesn’t bother with it, falling over on the other side of the bed as his cock begins to soften. After the post orgasm bliss runs over him, he wonders if he should leave or not. He doesn’t want to... 

“Got it.” He glances over at you, your shirt pushed up over your bra, lower half completely bare. He leans over on his side to pull your shirt down, then letting his hand run through your hair. “You came home, we had a few too many beers, and this happened... because I know you’ve always wanted me.”

At least that’s what he tells himself. 


	273. peter parker .. spiderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: So, like, imagine the reader calls up Peter (who is VRY excited) and asks if he wants to do matching costumes for Halloween. But they want to dress up as Spider-Man and Night Monkey... and the reader wants to be Spider-Man. What does good ole Petey boy think about that? Bonus points if the reader already made a surprisingly accurate costume for themselves.

When Peter sees your name flashing across his screen at two in the morning, he goes into full panic mode. 

“Hey, hey, is everything okay?” He shoots out of bed, digging around for his suit.

“Peter.  _Peter_.” Your voice is dead serious. “I have something very important to tell you.”

He falters. Did something happen? Oh god were you breaking up with him? At two in the morning? “Wh- what?”

“So I was searching around the internet... about Spiderman...”

Oh  _heck_ did you find out? 

“And I got this idea... what if we dressed up as Spiderman and Night Monkey for Halloween?” 

Oh. Okay. 

“Uh, I mean...”

“I already impulsively started making my Spiderman costume already.” You cut him off. “Do you want to see it? Do you think you can come over in the morning? Or should I send a picture--”

“I’ll just come over right now. I’ll be over in just a minute.” 

“Really? Peter, it’s two o’clock--”

“Bye, love you!” He says really quick before ending the call. It’s not long before he’s zooming through the city with his Spider suit, which he takes off before he gets to your window. 

“Hey.” He smiles, breathless, as you open the window. He gives you a quick kiss before slipping inside. “Let’s see it.”

Peter is a bit surprised. It looks  _really_ accurate to the first model Mr. Stark gave him. “That looks really good.”

“I’m not done with it.” You tell him. “But I am so excited! Do you want me to make you a Night Monkey costume?”

Even though Peter has the “Night Monkey” costume, he can’t help but say yes. He could never say no to you. You’re going to make a good Spiderman.


	274. captain marvel, nebula .. watching horror movies headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Captain Marvel and Nebula (separately, please!) watching horror movies with the reader for Halloween, please? Reader is a horror junkie who definitely isn't scared, and loves to poke fun at the movies whenever they chose gore/shock appeal over realism/medical accuracy. "Maybe the real monster isn't the serial killer, but all of these mutant humans and their too-pink blood"

**Carol/Captain Marvel**

-she thinks you’re really cute when you critique the movies

-chances are she’s seen the movie before, so she doesn’t get bothered when you talk throughout it, criticizing the cheesiness of the movie

-though back in her day those movies were really scary!

-so she'll probably challenge your ideas, but it makes friendly debate

-if she hasn’t seen the movie, she might get irritated with how much you talk

-but she agrees that some of it is just cash grabs and shock value

**Nebula**

-she doesn’t really understand the concept of horror movies

-why would you watch something to get scared?

-but she could listen to you talk for hours

-honestly you two could probably write a horror movie together

-she understands every single thing you say, and after a while, says the exact thing you’re about to say right before you say it

-you’re rubbing off on her

-you guys will be the best horror movie critics 


	275. eddie/venom .. breeding headcanons (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Breeding kink with Eddie/Venom, please! 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, breeding kink, fem reader

-this man is !! like 10x hornier than the average man (mostly because of venom)

-and because of venom, he now has a fixation with fucking  _breeding_ you

-not that you particularly mind of course

-okay, eddie has a thick dick, don’t get me wrong but.... w venom it is like HUGE

-you are literally being split apart every time he fucks you

-and his cock reaches so  _deep_ inside of you that you’re positive you can see the impression of him in you stomach

-he is a literal ANIMAL 

-will fuck you for hours just to get the maximum amount of cum inside of you

-he overstimulates you every single time

-you’re near tears and on the brink of passing out every time he fucks you

-and his words don’t help, either

-”want me to cum inside of you, honey?”

-”i’m gonna fuck my cum into you, get you fucking pregnant”

-”you’re gonna be so beautiful when you’re pregnant, i won’t be able to keep my hands off you”

-and sometimes that Venom-y strength kicks in, and he pounds so hard into you it  _hurts_

-you know that Venom is whispering in his ear, riling him up, and you gotta give props to the parasite


	276. junkrat, roadhog .. cryptid headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: what kind of mythical creatures do you think the junkers would be? Like I can't see them being werewolves or vampires really

**Roadhog**

-i can see him as a Minotaur or something like that

-but he’s very chill and won’t charge on anyone 

-he’s just protecting the outback 

**Junkrat**

-a whole DEMON

-idk if that is a mythical creature, but Junkrat is a fucking demon

-he’s so slimy and greasy and oily like?? he was born in hell


	277. hanzo .. carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: 🎃🎃Spoopy season is best season. How about some Yan!McHanzo attempting to get their s/o to carve pumpkins with them since they know how much their s/o loves Halloween? 🎃🎃

Hanzo has it all set up.

Newspapers are strewn across the floor, carving knives, spoons to scoop with, and of course, two pumpkins. You anxiously look at Hanzo, feeling your heart beat in your chest. “Is this for me?”

He nods, a little blush on his face. “I know how much you like Halloween. I thought we could carve some pumpkins together.”

You stand awkwardly in front of it, unsure if this was a test or not. Hanzo tested you  _a lot_.

“Come, sit.” He takes his place on the floor, beckoning you over. 

You take the spot next to him, watching as he grabs a pumpkin, a knife, and begins to cut by the stem.

“Wait!” You stop him. 

“What?” He looks concerned, tensing.

“Cut it from the bottom, that way everything comes out easier.” 

Hanzo’s look of panic melts into a smile. “Thank you.”

You begin on your own pumpkin, carving out from the bottom. Hanzo watches the pure concentration on your face as you scoop out all of the contents from the pumpkin. Hanzo can barely get anything done because all he can do is watch you.

“Hanzo, do you need help?” You look over at him, a smile on your own face. He hasn’t seen you this happy in a very long time.

“Yes, please.”


	278. alexei .. camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: nothing specific in mind, but reading your other alexei / yandere one shots i realized we definitely need more of that written because they were all wonderful - so if you have time or the inspiration, just something where he's cute / creepy towards the reader. thanks in advance.

Alexei got a new camera. 

He had saved up some money to buy one, one of the ones that print the picture right after it’s taken. It was nice to see him so happy, snapping pictures around the house and even going outside to take pictures of the fields beyond. 

Alexei took pictures so much, though, that you swore you could hear the  _click_ of the camera in your dreams. You wondered where he put all those photos, and how he had so much film to spare.

But you never said anything. He always had that big grin across his face when he took those pictures, and it made you smile to hear that  _click_ around the house. That meant he had found something of interest, something that made him happy. 

You were cleaning around the house while Murray was away. You liked to just pick stuff up while he was gone, empty the ashtrays. Alexei’s area of the sofa wasn’t too messy, just some leftover wrappers and cups. You put them in the bin before scanning the floor for anything else that could be picked up.

There was something beneath the little curtain that covered the underside of the sofa. You got onto the floor, reaching under to grab at it, before noticing it wasn’t plastic or a wrapper, it was hard. You narrowed your eyes as you pulled out a box. It was a nicely carved, wooden box, and you recognized it as something Murray had picked up in a garage sale a while back. He was a bit of a hoarder.

Murray must have given it to Alexei to store some things, maybe his pictures. You couldn’t help but feel a bit curious to see all the photographs he had taken, but you didn’t want to intrude. 

But you couldn’t stop yourself from opening the cover, seeing stack of photos in the box. The first few you shuffled through were pictures of contemporary objects. Ashtrays, the weird stuff Murray had around the house, the living room…

Your bed… your dresser… a photo of him standing in front of your mirror…

You can’t help but keep going, looking through the pictures.

It’s dark in the first few, but then he must have turned the flash on to get a perfect view of your sleeping face. You freeze for a moment, considering the picture. That’s you. He took a photo of you. And you didn’t. You didn’t even know it. 

You hear a door creak open, and you hastily shove the photos back in the box, and slide it back under the couch. But he’d already seen you. 

“Uh… Alexei.” You scramble to your feet, trying to act as if you hadn’t seen the pictures. “I almost for- forgot you were here.”

You swallow as you see his camera in hand, his hand gripped around it, knuckles white. His face was rather serious, too. There was no big grin, spreading from ear to ear.

You couldn’t stop yourself. “I’m sorry, Alexei. I’m sorry.” Your hands are waving in front of you, and you can’t even look at him. “I didn’t mean to… I didn’t mean to invade your privacy, I just… I–”

_Click. Flash._

Your arms freeze in midair, and you blink as you realize he’s taken a picture of you. You can feel tears sting your eyes. “Why… why did you do that?” 

He drops the camera from his face, letting it fall to his side once again. “I don’t know… I just like to take pictures… pictures of you.”


	279. chisaki kai .. witch hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: yeah can i get uhhhhh yandere witchfinder overhaul x accused witch reader? the reader thinks all the witchcraft accusations are baseless and just ways to get the property of the accused so naturally, she becomes a target as well. enter witchfinder overhaul. after his many failed attempts to get some sort of confession out of the reader, he becomes obsessive. he offers to "disprove" the accusation against her if she becomes his and she refuses, until he turns his threats towards other people. -H

The town was… whispering.

And honestly, most of it was of your own doing. You had made your disapproval of the witch trials known, so naturally, there was talk of  _you_ being a witch. 

“It’s all about getting property from the accused and to blame women for being so  _susceptible_ to the devil.” You laughed as you told your friends. 

They had shushed you. “Be quiet! Lest you want to be next on trial!”

At least the ministers and religious people of this place had the decency to have you actually questioned, instead of just throwing you to burn on the stake.

The man was dressed in attire that you had only read about in books. He wore a mask, like ones plague doctors once worn (he said it was because witchcraft was a disease he didn’t want to catch). His gloves were leather, and not an inch of skin was shown, other than that above the mask and below his hairline. 

He’s been questioning you for days on end, each of his trials being disproved in the end. You couldn’t read  _his_  mind, move objects with  _your_ mind, or control  _other_ people’s minds. Nothing would randomly be set on fire or start levitating, so it pretty much proved you weren’t a witch. 

But this man, who called himself Chisaki, was very…  _set_ on proving that you were one. 

As time went on, Chisaki’s questions became more and more  _personal_. They were about your relationships, and whether they were platonic, familial, even  _romantic_ … or  _sexual._ It was uncomfortable, but you answered all of his questions. You didn’t want to be burnt at the stake. 

“So… I’ve concluded my investigation.” He sets down a stack of handwritten papers in front of you. “Please read, if you can.”

You send him a quick glare before picking them up, reading his words carefully. 

_“… is indeed a witch. she uses manipulation tactics to try and convince that she is not, but it is all witchcraft. should be burnt at the stake as soon as possible, as she is very dangerous.”_

“Manipulation tactics?” You look at him, voice shaking. “What  _tactics_?”

“Does it really matter what I put into that report?” He raises his thin brows. “They’ll believe my word, not that they need much convincing. They’d burn anyone at this point.”

“Do you even believe any of this?”

“Very smart girl,” he chuckles. “That’s what I like about you. Of course I don’t believe any of this witch business. It’s like you said, a way to get property and to demean women.”

“Then…” your knuckles pop out as you grip his papers. “Then why are you doing this?”

“It’s easy money.” He simply shrugs. “But… I see something real in you.”

“Real?”

“You’re very bold and…  _intelligent_ for a woman.” His hands come up to his mask, going for the buckle. “Wouldn’t you like someone who can match you?”

“Like yourself?” You  _laugh._ You laugh at him. “If anyone is using  _manipulation tactics_ , it’s  _you_. I know what you’re doing,  _Chisaki_.”

“You better choose your next words carefully…” He removes his mask, showing his handsome face. “Or else those papers go straight to your ministers, and you go straight to the stake.”

“Well, I’d rather burn at the stake than be in this town with you another second.”

He squints at you as he stands. He easily plucks the papers from your hands, shuffling from them. “What about your friends? Your family? Did you even read the rest of the report?  _…could have possibly spread her terrible disease to those around her. It would be quite safe to send them to the stake as well.”_

You shake your head at him, feeling tears in your eyes. He had really thought this out. “You’re cruel.” You bring your fist to your face, wiping at your tears. “If there is any devil in this town, it’s within  _you_.”

He grins, all teeth. “And what’s so wrong with that?”


	280. aziraphale .. die again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Greetings, would you be able to write something for Azriaphale please. I have just been gifted the book some I am on a huge Good omens binge. Could you write some where Aziraphale or Crowley made it so Azira's s/o couldn't leave the book shop without one of the present (because is he's trusting anyone with his loved one its Crowley) and they died in the fire because of it but they ask Adam to bring the s/o back to life. Aziraphale comes across them crying and feeling so sad he thinks it because  
> Aziraphale ask continue. He thinks its because the watched him become discorporated and that they died but really it because for one fleeting moment they where free from the angel and his devilish friend and they are mourning the loss of that freedom. I completely understand if this isnt something you would write for or if this ask if to long and if that the case sorry for bothering you. I just really like the way you write for good omens 😄.

When you came back, Aziraphale cried. 

He cried and cried and  _cried._ He cried enough tears for the both of you. You could only stare at him, shocked, you poor thing. He hugged you, sobbing into your shoulder. It was all his fault that you were stuck in that fire, and you were probably terrified to see him discorporated and whatnot. 

But now, everything would be fine. You were back, he was back, and Crowley would stick around. 

“I promise, nothing like that will  _ever_ happen again.” He told you, binding you to the bookstore again. There would be no way he was going to let you get hurt again, not on his watch. 

You should have felt safe, so why were you crying? 

“What’s wrong, dearest?” He wraps his arm around you. It’s late, so the store is closed. You sit in front of the fireplace, the warm light illuminating the streaks of tears on your cheeks. “Is it the fire? I can put it out–”

“No, no, it’s not that.” You wipe at your tears. 

“I understand if it is, since you were, er,  _burned alive_ and–”

“It’s not the fire.” 

“Oh, okay…” he looks around, a little awkwardly. Even though he was an angel, something all good, he was very bad at dealing with things like this. “What is it?”

You look away from him, staring longingly at the door. “I want to go home, Aziraphale.”

“Home?” He raises his brows. “But, my dear, you  _are_ home. Adam brought you back and now you’re here with  _me_ again and you have nothing to worry about.”

You shake your head, tears flooding over the rim of your eyes. “This isn’t my home. This world isn’t my home anymore, either. I want to go back, I was so happy when I was away from…” Your voice trails off and you clear your throat.

“Away from what, dearest?” He puts his hand on your shoulder, trying to put you at ease. “Whatever it is that is troubling you, I can deal with it… or  _Crowley_ can deal with it, more like–”

“That’s the problem, Aziraphale!” You stand from your spot, making him flinch. “I was so happy when I was dead because I was away from  _you_! You trapped me in this bookstore with that crazy demon guy! And when I died I was so happy because I was finally  _free,_ but you brought me back and I can’t… I  _can’t_ …”

You sit back down, burying your face in your hands. Aziraphale awkwardly pats your back, letting your words sink in. “I’m sorry, dearest…” his voice is quiet. “I’m not usually this selfish… I’ve never been this selfish in my entire time on earth, but… I’m afraid I’ll have to be this time. I’m  _not_ going to let you die again.”


	281. moira .. heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Oh man, can you do like Moira genetically modifying the reader into some horrifying monster or creature or something? Maybe so that the reader can join Witch Mercy's army 😅 thank you so much for all the writing you do! I really do love it 😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw body modification, body horror, genetic modification

You can barely see.

But you suppose it’s okay. You don’t want to know what you look like anyway.

You’re slumped in a chair, where tubes are inserted into your veins. Oddly colored liquid passes through the tubes, giving you some odd form of IV treatment. Whatever it was made your face puff up, which obscured most of your vision. And you felt very  _heavy_. 

At first, it had started with the weird patches on your skin, and the way your nails had naturally turned yellow. These were just with the injections she gave to you, but that wasn’t enough for Moira. She had you strapped in a chair while she injected you with substances constantly, until she finally had you hooked up to this weird dialysis machine.

“Oh, you  _are_ very beautiful, my love…” you hear her voice behind you. “Just as I hypothesized.”

She comes around so you can see her. She tilts your chin up, and all you feel from it is a squish against your skin. Moira stares through patches of skin to look into your eyes, a grin on her face. “You will be perfect…” she leans forward to kiss your drooling mouth. “Mercy will love you, but don’t you worry… she said she’d send you back when she’s done… so I can work on you just a little more. How does that sound?”

You grunt, but you don’t really remember how to talk, anyway.


	282. genji .. sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: What about Yandere Genji coaxing his SO into cuddling him with a large bowl of candy? Like a reward system for every time they're nice/behaving themselves.

Genji knew  _everything_ about you. 

One of the thousands of things he knew about you included your  _love_ for candy. But Genji didn’t try to use it on you in the beginning of your…  _relationship._ He didn’t want to admit it, but he wanted to make you really  _appreciate_ it,  _appreciate_ him, when the time was right.

And what better time was that than Halloween?

There was so much candy around, just begging to be bought. And Genji couldn’t help but think of you, his sweet darling. So, he really overstocked on the candy, and picked out your favorites. 

Of course, you and Genji had come very far in your relationship, but there were  _always_ days like this. Days where you hid in the corner and refused to talk, or even let him cuddle with you.

So what better way to get you out than with candy?

“I have a surprise for you.” He grins, hiding the bowl of candy behind his back. 

You just look up from your place on the ground. Genji can  _see_ that flicker of curiosity, how  _desperate_ you are to know. But you say nothing, cowering back into your corner. 

“Hmm… you don’t want to know what it is?” He stands straight, shuffling to the sofa. “I guess I’ll have to eat all this  _candy_ by myself…”

It had been so  _long_ since you even remembered what your favorite candies tasted like. You perk up a bit, watching as Genji took the bowl out from behind his back, plopping onto the couch (in a rather dramatic pose, too).

“I don’t how I’m going to do it…” he sighs, throwing an arm over his forehead. “All this candy… just for little, old me?”

From the corner of his eye, he can see you scoot over just a bit. He gives you a peek of the candy inside, confirming that it was indeed your preferred choices. And he can  _see_ the conflict behind your eyes, and he  _knows_ that he’s winning. 

“Are you sure you don’t want any, sweetie?”

You’re right by the end of the sofa, mouth nearly  _watering_. You reach out,  _almost_ with your hand in the bowl…

Before Genji tears it back. “Not so fast, sweetheart. You’ll have to come cuddle first.”


	283. asra .. remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I'm here to give you a the Arcana request! Asra being jealous (and maybe angry?) that reader likes Julian or Lucio? Or maybe reader escapes him and he chases them through the dark streets?

“What’s on your mind?”

Asra always seems to know when something is up with you. You’re not sure if it’s because he’s a magician, or because you’ve known him for as long as you can remember (which, albeit, wasn’t very long). 

“Oh, nothing…” you can feel your face warm up as you play with the tarot cards, idly flipping through them. 

He quirks a brow at you. “It doesn’t sound like nothing. Tell me.”

He comes to sit across from you, crossing his arms on the table.

“Well…” you start. Asra wouldn’t be mad if you told him the truth, would he? He’d probably be happy for you, if anything. “Lately, I’ve been… I’ve been…”

“What is it?” His hands reach out, placing themselves on yours. 

“Asra, I’ve been seeing someone.” You look away from him.

His hands on yours tense a bit, probably from surprise. “Who?”

“I’m not sure if you’d know him…” you look back at the magician. “His name is Julian. He’s a pirate…  _and_  a doctor.”

“Ilya?” The grip on top of your hands becomes harsher, making your eyebrows furrow. 

“Asra?”

“After everything…” he slowly stands from the table, hands still on yours. “After everything I’ve done for  _you_ … you’re going to and be with  _Ilya_ of all people?”

“Asra…” your voice becomes panicked me. “You’re hurting me.”

“And- and you’re hurting  _me_.” You’ve never seen him like this. He looks absolutely  _sinister_. “I gave up half of my heart just for you to go behind my back and be with  _him_? He’s an idiot!”

“Do you know him or something?” You try to pull your hands away, but Asra grasps onto your wrists. 

“Trust me,  _I know him_.” Asra’s eyes are dark. “All he brings is trouble. Promise me you won’t see him again.  _Promise_ me.”

“What? No!” You keep tugging back your wrists, and they creak before you’re let go. The force propels you back into the wall, knocking you over. But you get onto your feet, taking a defensive pose. “Asra, you’re not acting like yourself.”

“You don’t even know me. You don’t  _remember_.” His words sting. “You don’t  _remember_ that I loved you more than anyone ever  _could_ and that I am the  _only_ one who  _can._ Julian doesn’t remember you,  _I do_.”

“What are you talking about?” You feel your head begin to throb. “Just… just leave me alone!”

“I wish I could, but I  _love_ you.” 

He’s quick to get you on the ground, pushing you against the patterned carpet. His thumb presses against your forehead, and you can feel magic coursing through your mind. 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry for yelling…” he tells you. Your vision blurs as you stare up at him, body going limp. “I’m sorry I got mad at you, but when you wake up… you won’t remember a thing, and we’ll be okay again, okay?”


	284. roadhog .. reader w/dermatographia headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you do a Yandere!roadhog or Yandere! Reinhardt with an s/o with dermatographia? It's where if you're touched your skin Burns and flares up. If you don't feel comfy with this that's fine!!!

**Roadhog**

-i feel like Roadhog isn’t extremely physically affectionate anyway, if that’s what you’re worried about

-he does like you to be close, like you sitting on his lap

-but he isn’t constantly touching you, so there wouldn’t be many flares from him

-but if you want to be touched…

-he’ll do it in moderation

-Roadhog does not want you to be in pain

-so he mostly keeps you away from Junkrat, who is a very  _handsy_ guy

-and Roadhog is very gentle with you, being careful that he doesn’t cause you any more pain than need be

-but if you’re having more flares than usual, he’ll either expect that you’re being more picky with yourself or  _someone else is touching you_

-so…if you start to get really bad, he’ll coop you up for a few days

-and depending on how he’s feeling, might give you some more rough spots if he learns that someone else was getting a bit touchy


	285. pumpkin reaper .. undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Witch!Mercy's apprentice was nice to Pumpkin!Reaper and he grows attached to her to Mercy gives him her apprentice as a gift one night after a victorious fight.

In all honesty, you pitied him.

The poor Reaper, always alone in his corner. Mercy had told you she’d resurrected him after a nasty hanging, thinking he’d make a nice addition to her army. You wondered what he had done to have been killed in such a manor, with the pumpkin on his head and all. 

He was a very uncoordinated…  _being_. He’d drop things and fall over quite often. He reminded you of a scarecrow. Very flimsy and dressed in a stitched, burlap sack. 

But in battle, he was so much  _different_. He was ruthless and strong, unable to be knocked down. Though, he took a lot of damage. Since he was pretty  _undead_ , it was hard for him to really  _feel_ those kinds of things, but your job was to heal the wounded. From Mercy’s creatures to even the Reaper Man. 

“Do you need help?” You asked him.

He was holding his side, which was spilling with blood, as he stared at a fired Mercy had conjured. But he didn’t answer you. You bit your lip, taking another look at his side. 

“Here…” you reached out, lifting his hand. He grunted at your touch, but let you move his hand aside. You pressed your hands against the wound, and within seconds, it was sewn together. “Good as new.”

He grunted again. And as you left, you swear you heard him rasp a “ _thank you”._

“Hmm… my sweet apprentice.”

“Mercy.” You acknowledged her as you stirred the cauldron. 

“What if I were to tell you that I think you’re ready to move up in this witches’ world?”

You raise a brow at her. “You think I’m a certified witch now?”

“Oh, no!” She laughed. “I just think that your help could be needed elsewhere.”

“What did you do, Mercy?”

“Well, our dear friend, the Reaper, has decided he wants to go back home… but I don’t want him leaving empty handed…”

“Did you auction me off to the Reaper?”

“I sure did!” She laughs, like the maniac she is.

“Mercy…”

“And you have no say in it! You sold your soul to me to become a witch, so you must do as I wish. And I’ve wished that your soul belongs to him.”

In no time, you were traveling with the Reaper, back to his hometown. Where it was, you didn’t know, but what you did know was that it was oddly awkward. Why would Mercy give you to this guy? What could he  _possibly_ need a witch for?

“I live in a patch,” he told you. His voice sounded something less than human. “Pumpkin patch.”

“That’s nice…” you nod. The only other noise is the sound of your feet breaking twigs as you walk through the path. 

“I was driven out…” he clears his throat. “I was driven out by the town. I don’t want them in my patch anymore.”

“Do you want me to charm it?” You asked. 

“Charm?”

“It depends on your preference…” you smile. “I can make it so no one remembers it, or they  _suddenly_ get distracted when they get near it.”

“No one remembers? No… no…” You see him twitch.

“I don’t have to do that!” You wave your hands. “I can make it so that they’re just too scared to come back.”

“Too scared? Of me? Okay, okay…”

So that was settled. 

When you got to the patch, which quite a ways away, you spread your magic around the premises. Now, anyone who got too close would suddenly remember the kind of  _danger_ that lurked behind these bales of hay. 

After that was finished, you stared up at the stars. You could see them so clearly here, compared back to the camp with Mercy. It was always so smoky over there from cauldrons and fires. 

“Pretty.” Reaper told you.

“It is…” you grin, face illuminated by the moonlight. “I can see why you like it here.”

“I do. And you will like it here, too.”

You feel your heart beat in your chest, and all you do is nod. 

“You know… no one  _ever_ leaves here.”

You turn to the Reaper, furrowing your brows at him. “Hmm?”

“No one ever leaves here… not alive they don’t.”

“What are you trying to say, Reaper?” You ask him.

“My name is not Reaper.” Suddenly, you’re down in the hay, the rotting flesh of pumpkin dripping onto your face. “You call me Gabriel.”


	286. steve harrington .. good night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Steve Harrington dry humping his sleepy s/o? Also that flayed!Billy you wrote the other day was great! 💞💞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, dubcon

You just come home from work  _so tired_ all the time.

And you barely have any  _time_ for  _him_ anymore. You just give him a weary smile, and go straight to bed. You just leave Steve  _waiting_ and  _wanting._ He’s home all day  _long,_ just thinking of  _you_ and you just walk right  _past_ him. 

He’s already in bed when you get home one night, the lights off. 

“Hey, honey…” he whispers to you as you come to bed. 

“Hi, Steve.” You yawn, settling yourself under the covers. Your body is so close to him, so  _warm._ He presses himself against you, and you hum at the contact. 

Steve wraps his arms around you, letting a hand caress your stomach. You lean into his touch, and he can tell you’re almost asleep, so he presses a kiss to your ear. 

“Steve,” you laugh. “Steve, I’m tired.”

“You’re always tired,” he whispers. “C’mon.”

He kisses at your face, situating himself on top of you. You don’t protest as he puts himself between your legs, his cock already stiffening through his shorts. “You’re so beautiful,” he breathes. “I’ve missed you, baby.”

“I miss you too, Steve…” your voice is quiet, and your eyes are barely open to look at him. His hips begin to grind against you, cock twitching and hardening under his clothes. 

Just the mere feel of you through your clothes, the smell of you so close, it turns him on _so bad_. He’s humping the crevice between your thigh and your sex, right through your clothes and his own. He knows that if he took his cock out, it would be red and  _throbbing._

“Steve,”you moan, eyes closed. He has to bite his lip to stop himself from releasing an absolute  _whimper_ as his hips jerk particularly hard. He buries his face in the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent as he fucks at you. 

His hands find the material of your shirt, bunching into fists as he pulls at it. It’s been so long since he last was  _this_ close to you, and he’s already so fucking close. He’s so fucking close to cumming in his pants like some kind of  _virgin_. 

And the thought turns him on more than he’d like to admit. 

He’s panting into your ear, grinding right into your flesh. “Fuck,” he nearly growls. “Fuck baby, I’m so close.”

“Mm…” your eyes open for a split second, and a sleepy smile comes to your face. “C’mon, Steve.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. His hips still as cum, shoots out of his cock, right into the fabric of his underwear. Steve tries to fuck himself through his orgasm, but it’s too much on his stimulated cock to keep going. He falls beside you, feeling sticky yet satisfied. 

“Goodnight, Stevie.” You cuddle up next to him. 

“Good… good night, baby.”


	287. soldier 76, mercy .. reader dying scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Reader dying on Reaper/Bap was just the right amount of angst for my soul 👌 can I request the same prompt for Soldier 76 and Mercy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> death, blood/gore

**Soldier 76**

“Hey.” He nudges you with his foot. “Get up.”

You don’t stir, you don’t laugh, and most importantly,  _you don’t breathe_. But Jack can’t tell. To him, you’re just faking it. You’re just playing a joke on him.

“Stop messing with me and get up.” He nudges you harder, ignoring the blood streaming from your mouth. “Hey.”

All you do is  _lay_ there, and you’re making Jack  _mad_. 

“Are you really going to make me do this?” He gets to your level, crouching above you. He grabs your shoulders and shakes. “Wake. Up.”

But nothing. So he calls your name.

“Wake up, I’m not playing with you.”

And neither were you.

**Mercy**

“No no no  _no no no_ …”

You were unresponsive. Your skin was cold. And your pulse wasn’t there.

“I got you, I got you,  _hang on_.” She’s doing compressions, hands on your chest and pumping. “This can’t be happening,  _this can’t be happening.”_

But it was, yes it  _was_ Angela. You were staring straight past her, eyes glazed over and  _dead_. Dead just like you.

But she was breathing into your mouth, trying to revive you. She was a  _doctor_ for gods’ sake! How could she let you die? Panicking, she batted at your chest. It was probably hard enough to break your bones, but she didn’t care. If you were in pain, you would gasp, and that meant you were alive and that meant that you weren’t  _dead_.

But you were, and there was nothing poor, little Angela could do.


	288. jesse mccree .. obedient captive headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Jesse with an obedient captive? I'm just curious what live would be like with the cowboy when you generally do what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abuse mentions

-honestly…. mccree is kind of disappointed that you don’t try to fight him

-you let him manhandle you

-you let him slap you around

-you let him talk to you like you’re the scum of the earth

-and the most you do is cry

-but you don’t fight, you don’t talk back, and you don’t try to escape

-which… is  _ideal_

-you could be  _a lot_ worse

-but Jesse can’t help but want you to be just a bit more defiant

-mostly because it would make it more fun

-he could punish you more often and have  _reasons_

-his punishments are usually for when  _he’s_ bad, frustrated, or nitpick-y

-Jesse might try to do some  _roleplay_ with you

-he puts you into situations where you  _have_ to be bad, lest you want to be punished

-the cowboy will tell you every word he wants you to say, every movement, every  _expression_

-and if you don’t comply… you’re not be  _obedient_ now, are you?


	289. ashe .. purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: could you do stockholm syndrome with ashe where she trains fem reader as a pet

Your purpose…

Your purpose had changed quite a lot over the course of a few months. At first it was to escape, then just to survive… and now…

It was to serve. 

How you could have ever even  _thought_ of escaping… it was such an odd concept to you. Now, all you could ever think about was  _her_. About  _Ashe_.

In reality, she had saved you from the outside world. She had plucked you out of a world ridden with violence, and gave you a better purpose.  _To serve._ And that’s all you could ever ask for.

When she comes home, you make sure dinner is ready. When she is done, you run the bath. When that’s done, you tuck her into bed, and do as she says. 

All Ashe has ever done is protect you,  _loved_ you. You just wanted to return the favor.


	290. tony stark .. headcanons for a villain!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Sksks a yandere tony stark with a harley quinn type reader? Much like the one with the last request about it uwu plz plz and thx thx

-you think what you’re doing is for the greater good

-causing trouble, destruction… it’s for something beyond

-unfortunately, the world doesn’t see it like that

-especially Tony

-but he’s very understanding

-and he wants to help

-but why would you need help? you’re doing the right thing! you’re helping your friends and undermining the system that never helped you

-Tony can try all he wants to convince you that what you’re doing is  _wrong_ , but you’d never betray your friends

-so he’d have to lure you in with  _illegal_ activities, and some lying


	291. connor dbh .. taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Yandere Connor scaring the reader by how "human" he's being, showing his Yandere tendencies and all? Or alternatively, how cold and machine like he's being?

Connor was acting strange.

Ever since Cyberlife had given him his last update, which included senses such as touch, taste, and smell, he had been acting  _very_ weird. You tried to sign it off as him getting used to these new sensations, but he wasn’t adjusting very well. 

At first, his actions were borderline creepy. He would stand close and just  _touch_ you. Your shoulders, your hair, and even your waist was not safe from Connor’s wandering hands. You tried to explain to him that it was improper and kind of  _weird_ to just touch people out of nowhere.

The other thing was the  _sniffing_. It was just as weird as it sounded. Not only would he grasp onto your shoulders, but he would lean in and press his nose into your neck, inhaling your scent rather heavily. You’d have to push him off to get him to stop. But you couldn’t yell at him, he had just learned what smell and touch was… maybe you would be the same way. But you had to tell him that if he did that to anyone else, they might not be as nice.

You hoped that over time, Connor would learn to control his impulses. But it just seemed that they got worse, especially around you. The only way you could describe it was like  _acting out_. Connor was acting almost like a child.

He only wanted to go on patrols with you. He wanted to paperwork with you, and just be around you at all times. You thought that maybe you had taken on some sort of sibling or parental figure for him.

“I think that piece of plastic has a crush on you,” Gavin would tease. At first you would wave it off, but with each off behavior, you couldn’t help but think it may be true. 

The lingering touches, the clingy-ness…

No… Androids couldn’t have emotions like that, right?

But Connor was no longer an Android. He was a deviant. He had become human.

After work, Connor had invited you to get coffee. Knowing that you had much more paperwork to do when you got home, you’d probably have to stay up. You tried to ask Gavin or Hank if they’d like to join you, but Connor had somehow convinced them that they didn’t need to come. Did you mention he could be manipulative sometimes, too?

Connor ordered a coffee himself, which was once unusual for you. It was so weird to see an Android drinking coffee. “Do you like coffee, Connor?”

“It’s good. There are other things I’d like to taste more, though.”

“Really? Like what?” 

“You.”

You laughed nervously, choking on your coffee a bit. “You’re so funny, Connor.”

He didn’t laugh. The rest of the time was silent, and very awkward for you. Soon, he was walking you home,  _insisting_ that you couldn’t be walking home alone at this hour.

“I meant what I said earlier.” He tells you when you get to the door.

You knew exactly what he was talking about, but you wished you didn’t. “What… what do you mean?”

“I’ve touched you…” his hand comes up to grasp your jaw. “I’ve smelled you… and all that’s left is to  _taste_ you.”


	292. overhaul .. again 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: H anon for a PART 2! after a few weeks of getting know overhaul (at least the person he presents himself as), the reader admits to him she has feelings for him. overhaul is ecstatic and things are going relatively well for a while (even though overhaul has been and continues to do some terrifying stuff to the reader before her brain's rearranged and she keeps her boundaries firm) until the reader finds out who he really is. she doesn't take it well. make it terrifying as usual please!

Chisaki. Chisaki.  _Chisaki._

Where had you heard that name before? 

He looked very familiar, too. But he swears he’s never met you, and you can’t remember meeting him before. 

“Perhaps it’s because we get along so well,” he told you.

And it was true. It was like you had known him for years. When you were with him… it felt so natural. Chisaki. Chisaki.  _Chisaki._

Where had you heard that name before?

He looked… wait… you had already gone through this before. Your brain was so scattered these days. Good thing Chisaki was patient with you, after you had told him the same story over and over again. He was also good to have around when you went through one of your migraines. He always helped you to bed and got you medicine. He always made sure you were comfortable.

Chisaki. Chisaki.  _Chisaki_.

The more you thought about him, the more of an enigma he became. 

Where had you met him? How did you two become so close? Your memory was foggy.

Nevertheless, you couldn’t stop how you felt about him. Your heart swells as you remember the look in his eyes as he takes care of you, at least you can remember that. How he feels incredibly  _warm_ and he how feels like  _home_. 

And it was so nice of him to offer you a place to stay after your landlord kicked you out… and your job suddenly laid you off. Chisaki was just so  _kind_. And he was so understanding when you’d wake up in the middle of the night screaming after a bout of nightmares. 

_~~Nightmares about your head being bashed in over and over and over and over and over and over~~ _

But you couldn’t help but feel like… like you were  _too_ dependent on him. And you really didn’t want to be. Your life had just fallen apart, and he was too kind to not help you pick up the pieces. 

As much as you tried to distance yourself, to  _take care_ of yourself… something would go wrong and who would pick you up again? Chisaki.  _Chisaki-_

“Chisaki…” your head is throbbing with your worst migraine yet as you lay back on your bed. He’s preparing your medicine and a glass of water. “I really… I can’t thank you enough.”

“For what?” He quirks a brow at you as he hands you the pill. 

“For taking care of me…” you smile despite yourself. “And… and–”

As he hands you the glass, your hands slip, letting it shatter on the floor. You flinch, dropping the pill into the water. “Fuck… I’m sorry–”

“Don’t worry.” His eyes smile above his mask. “I’ll be right back.”

And he’s out the door. The least you can do is try to help yourself. 

You get onto your feet, ignoring the shards of glass you step on. You stumble to the counter, grasping at the pill bottle. Your eyes read over it, and even though you can barely read through this migraine, you realize… this is not your medicine.

This is basically…  _horse tranquilizer._ Roofies. Whatever you want to call it.

You stumble back, dropping the bottle and letting the pills all over the floor. You curse, hands going straight for your temples as the migraine intensifies. Fuck fuck  _fuck._ What was going on?

It feels like your world is turning as anxiety pools inside of your chest. Why the fuck was he drugging you? Where did he get these from? Where was  _your_ medicine? 

“Hey.” His voice is soft from behind you. “You’re bleeding. Come back to bed, I’ll clean it up.”

You shake your head, your legs trembling. “I just- I…”

And it floods through your head. Into your mind. The thought. The memory. 

“How many times have I met you?”

“I’m sorry?”

“What did you do to me?” Your hands reach your head, and you finally remember where you got that scar from. From getting your head slammed against the wall so many times. From having the inside of your brain be mixed around so many times. From  _him_. 

“What–?”

“Stay away from me.” You step back. “I… I want to go home.”

“But…” you can tell he’s trying to  act like he’s sympathizing, but he  _can’t_. “But you  _are_ home. Just come lay down.”

He steps towards you, and you flinch back.

“Don’t. Don’t hurt me again.” You’re crying, and it only makes your head hurt more. “Don’t… don’t erase my memory again. Please.”

He sighs, and his posture changes. He stands upright, and his eyes are no longer a warm gold, but a cold yellow. “You just  _had_ to ruin it.”

Chisaki takes no time in closing the gap between you, grabbing you by the nape of your neck. “I don’t know where I went wrong all those times before, but this time I’ll take care of you.”


	293. pelle (midsommar) .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: yandere pelle from midsommar lmao

-Pelle leans towards obsessive, and obviously manipulative

-when he meets you, he can’t get you out of his head

-he’ll spends hours upon hours just sketching you

-he wants to take you home  _so_ bad

-it won’t take long for Pelle to convince you

-and he wants you to  _stay_

-he’ll plant little seeds of doubt in your mind about your friends

-so when you get to Sweden, you’re already starting to seclude yourself, opting to stay with the oh so kind Pelle and his family

-he wants you to rely on him, and  _solely_ on him

-so that at the end of it all, you’ll only have  _him_


	294. lucio , asra .. hell 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: i am dying to know what lucio and asra are gonna do next! does asra try to escape w reader? does lucio find her? u do awesome work, thank u for ur service!

Not a word.

You had received not a word from Lucio. Even Asra hadn’t heard about a warrant on either of your heads. The palace, for once in Lucio’s reign, was silent. 

And as much as you felt relieved, another, quieter part of you spoke to you.  _He’s not looking for me?_

But you didn’t want him to. Why would you think something like that? Perhaps you were just paranoid of why it was taking Lucio so long to find you… yes, that was it. You were just  _paranoid_.

“I have a place for us to stay, just outside of Vesuvia. At least for a little while,” Asra tells you. “We have to get out of here as discretely as possible.  _He_ could be tracking all travel in and out of this place.”

Ever since you had told Asra about the horrors of your castle experience, he refused to call Lucio by name. Only referring to him as a hateful  _he_. You were sure that if Asra ever got the chance, he would kill Lucio in  ~~half~~  a heartbeat.

“I don’t want you to abandon everything, Asra,” you sigh. “This is your home. I mean, this is  _your_ shop. Please, you don’t have to do this just for… for me.”

“It’s all material.” He grabs your shoulders, giving them a light shake. “I can replace all of this, but I can’t replace  _you_.”

Meanwhile, Lucio sulked.

The halls were silent, as if the energy of his quarters had spread throughout the entire palace. 

When you first had escaped his grasp, Lucio had never been so  _angry_. You fucking  _whore_. You took yourself  _and_ his child away from him? For what? To go fuck around with a poor, lowly magician? Really?

The thought of you… having  _his_ son… and having it be raised by that fucking magician,  _Asra…_ it made Lucio sick. He knew he was going to have you back. It was simple to alert all of his courtiers and guards about the situation, but he kept quiet. 

Lucio knew that humans were… faulty. So he confided in the Devil. 

“Let your beloved come to you, Lucio…” the Devil had told him. “It’s bound to happen.”

He believed it. You wouldn’t be gone for long. You were going to come back. There was no doubt in his mind.


	295. mcu men .. reactions to reader having miscarriage (tw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ok so first off this blog is amazing!!!!!! I have a small request! How would any of the MCU males react to their captive having a miscarriage? Just something going medically wrong? Would they blame theirselves or their captive or just the universe? idk it's okay if you don't want to write it. I know it can be a touchy subject. Even if you don't write it tho, this blog is still awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw miscarriage, implied abortions, pregnancy, fem reader

**Tony Stark**

-he doesn’t want to blame you

-but he also does

-Tony has all the tools he needs to get you pregnant, so how could this have gone wrong?

-it had to have been  _you_

-but he’ll never tell you that

**Thor**

-he blames himself

-he’s sure it’s the universe trying to tell him something, trying to get back at him for something

-will probably leave for a while, but when he comes back… his fate will be righted with the world

-and you can try again

**Loki**

-is more reasonable than most would think

-Loki knows better than anyone that  _things happen_

-but he’s not adverse to trying again

**Steve Rogers**

-is literally super depressed

-even more sad than you are

-but he tries to be the strong man for you

-and don’t you worry, you  _will_ have a baby

**Quentin Beck**

-he is fucking LIVID

-Quentin had everything planned out, every second of every hour of every  _day_

-but no  _you_ just had to go and  _fuck it all up,_ didn’t you?

-it is  _your_ fault, and Quentin will make it known

-and he’ll probably trap you in some illusion to show you just how  _unhappy_ you made him feel

**Bruce Banner**

-he’s disappointed

-no, not in you,  _never_ in you

-he was just really looking forward to this

-but he’ll try again with you, when you’re ready


	296. julian devorak .. sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can we have more of Yandere Julian? I need more fanfics of my red haired boy ;3;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw abuse, blood, manipulation

He’s standing behind the door, watching as you hurriedly pack all your things.

You don’t know he’s there yet. You’re mindlessly throwing your clothes and garments in a satchel,  racing around the bedroom. Julian can see dried tear streaks on your cheeks, but those tears were long gone by the time he got home. 

The bouquet of flowers felt very heavy in his hand. The ones he got for you to say  _sorry_.  _Sorry_ that he was such a fuck up who ruined everything.  _Sorry_ for caring about you so much that it hurt. Despair bubbled through his chest, letting his hand push the door open. 

“Julian!” You immediately perk up from your packing. “You’re… you’re home early.”

He just blinks at you, hitting the bouquet of flowers against his leg. 

“Uh…” you look around wildly, letting your hand come to the back of your neck. “I was um… I was just packing to go, um, spend some time at the palace. Nadia said she needed- uh, needed me.”

“I know… I know you’re not going to the palace.” His voice breaks. “Tell me where you’re really going.”

Your eyes become glassy, and you wipe at them very quickly. “I’m sorry, Julian, I just can’t stay here anymore. I can’t…”

“Be with me?” He feels his heart break “I’m  _sorry_. I got these for you on the way home to…” He holds the flowers in front of himself. “Where are you going to go?”

You pick up your satchel, slinging it over your shoulder. “I’m going to stay with Asra.”

The utter despair he feels churns into anger in his stomach. Oh  _of course_ you were going to stay with Asra. He was whole reason Julian was in trouble with you in the first place. Julian can’t stop himself from heaving the bouquet back and smacking you right across the face with it. 

Your face whips to the side as you stumble back. Julian watches as your hand comes up to your face, the thorns of the flowers having ripped through precious skin. Blood drips onto your clothes and onto the floor. 

He drops the bouquet to the floor, his hands shaking as he looks at you. “I’m… sorry.” He says quietly. 

You barely look at him before he breaks down into tears. 

Julian seizes your waist, dropping to his knees. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m  _sorry_. I’m so sorry I don’t know what…” he sobs into you. “I just… don’t leave. Puh-  _please_ don’t leave me. I don’t know what I’d do. You can’t go,  _you can’t.”_

Your blood drips down from your face and into his hair, onto his pale skin. You can’t even speak. 

“I can’t help it, I  _can’t_.” Julian continues. “You’re just so…  _you_ and I don’t know why you’ve even stayed this long and I–”

“Julian.” You stop him. He looks up, seeing fresh tears mixed with blood on your face. “I’m…  _I’m_ sorry.”

You should be. Look at what you’ve made him become.


	297. overhaul .. want to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: You are the best at writing Overhaul! If you dont mind would you please write a Yandere! Overhaul x Reader story where Reader has a mind reading quirk that she can't ever shut off. She is not a hero and hates her quirk, thinking it's a curse. One day she overhears Overhaul's thoughts on eliminating quirks and wants in. But when she realizes how inhumane he is she tries to get out. Unfortunately for her Overhaul has become attached to her and punishes her for trying to leave him.

“Excuse me, are you okay?”

You look up, being met with gloved hands and a man in a bird mask. You realized how much of a freak you probably looked like, sitting in some random alleyway, head in your hands. You clear your throat, trying your best not to listen to everyone around you.

“Y- yeah… I just have a headache.” You tell the man. 

_I’m sorry_.

“It’s fine, I get them a lot.”

The man narrows his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” you shake your head. “I shouldn’t have… I have a, uh, a mind reading quirk.” You introduce yourself. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. My name is… Chisaki.”

_Overhaul._

“Would you rather I call you Overhaul?” 

“Please.” He smiles beneath his mask. “I’m sorry for bothering, you just looked very…”  _Sick._

You were about to speak, but you kept listening.

_Sick like everyone with a Quirk. If I eliminated them all, would they look less sad? Would I keep seeing them in the alleyway every day?_

“Eliminate them?” You ask, before you shake your head. “Sorry, sorry, I keep intruding–”

“No worries.” He waves his hand. 

“I’m sorry, but… what do you mean by  _eliminating_ Quirks?”

His gloved hands find his pockets. “I’m a…  _researcher_ of sorts. I specialize in the elimination Quirks, and I’m working on something special to… get rid of them.”

Your eyes widen. “That’s amazing.”

“You think so?”

“I do… god… if I could get rid of this Quirk…” voices whisper inside of your ears. “I would do anything to get rid of it.”

“Would you, now?” Thin brows raise above his mask. “Would you like to help me?”

“I… yes, yes I would, Overhaul.”

But you had no idea what kind of means he would be using to cure you of your disease. 

You don’t know why Overhaul would invite you of all people into his “facility”, with your ability to read minds. Even if you didn’t have your Quirk, you could still hear that little girl screaming. 

You had to cover your ears at the sound, but you couldn’t stop the thoughts.

_Help help help help **help help.**_

_It hurts it hurts it hurts._

_Stop stop **stop.**_

It wasn’t long before you wanted out, telling Overhaul you couldn’t stay with him anymore. That what he was doing was  _sick._ But you should have known better. 

“Did you really think we met on accident?” He had asked you. “I read your files. I saw all the times you were put into therapy and into psych wards because of what you Quirk did to you. I know you need me to save you. Trust me, you won’t have to listen to her anymore.”

But you can hear her in the back of your mind.

Her voice is faint after all the trials Overhaul has run on you, but you can still hear her. Eri.

You’re too doped up to help her, Overhaul made sure of that. He had that little girl’s blood running through your veins, trying to grant you what you always wanted. To be  _Quirkless._


	298. minotaur!roadhog .. labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: okay but if you will, (I'm not sure if it's against your rules) do some Minotaur!Roadhog x Reader? I really agree with you on his match up and I love it

You were lost, so utterly  _lost._

The labyrinth just seemed to stretch on and on, never ending. Every turn you made led you down more corridors which led you to dead ends. And when you turned back it all seemed different. You were going to die down here. 

Beyond the walls of the maze, you could hear a sound. A sound that was so utterly  _inhuman._ The closer you thought you were getting to the end, the louder it got. There was no doubt in your mind that it was the Minotaur, and you wanted nothing to do with him.

But that wasn’t your choice. He found you before you could even think of any other option. 

He stood tall at the end of the corridor. You could see his breath steaming from his nose, which was pierced with a ring. 

And you were so tired, tired from running around this goddamn maze that you couldn’t even find the will to run away. You could only fall to the ground.

The Minotaur approached you slowly, almost  _gently._ He breathed hard as he circled your form. You could only stare at the gravel floor, unable to look at the creature. 

“You… you’re unlike the others.” His voice was gruff, hard to understand. “You… you are lost.”

You nodded, feeling tears spilling down your cheeks. 

“You wish not to come here. You wish not to best me.”

“I’m just lost.” You’re defeated, completely broken. “I just want to get out of here.”

“Poor, little one.” 

Before you know it, you’re being lifted off the ground by strong arms, being pulled further into the labyrinth.

“No one ever leaves here. Especially not anyone like you.” 


	299. gabriel reyes .. anything (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: What's Gucci? I freaking love your blog tbh, can't get enough of ur scenarios especially of soft yandere prefall!Gabriel, shit got me like 👌😩 could I get one where he let's his captive (preferably female) dominate him in bed, I need this man tied naked and begging for release then give him some sweet loving words after cause this man needs some f*ckn lovin'. Thanks a bunch, keep doing what chu doing cause u are amazing~!! 🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, femdom, also kinda put a bit of a size kink in here oops

Gabriel had never felt this way before.

He had never felt… so  _in love._ So entranced with every single one of your movements, your smile, your voice. If you asked, he would  _worship_  the ground you walked on. He would do  _anything_ you asked,  _anything_ for you. 

And that’s why he was laying back on the mattress, wrists cuffed to the headboard. You were on him, resting just above his cock. He could feel the heat radiating off of you, and he seriously had to restrain himself from bucking up into you. 

“How bad do you want it?” You whispered in his ear, kissing at his already bruised neck. 

“So… so bad.” It’s odd to hear a voice as gruff as his saying something like this. Comical, really. “I want you so bad.  _Please_.”

“Will you be a good boy?”

“Y… yes.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

You slip your panties off, and Gabe has never wanted something so  _badly_ before. His cock is flush against his navel, beading and  _throbbing_ for you. All for  _you_. 

You take him in your hand, almost carelessly, letting your thumb bluntly run over the tip. Gabriel bites his lip, willing himself not to cum so soon. 

“You’re so hard, Gabriel. Who did this to you?”

He moans a bit as you continue to play with the head of his cock. “Y-… you.”

“Me?” You raise your brows at him in mock surprise. “How could I ever do this to you? What did I do?”

“You…” his legs are trembling from your light touches. “You’re so…”

“So what?”

“I… just… fuck me, please. Please?”

You smile, rolling his cock between your fingers. “Okay.”

With that, you pick yourself up, and fall down onto his cock oh so slowly. The look of pleasure on your face turns Gabriel on even more, makes his cock even  _harder_ if possible. 

You were so fragile on top of him, so  _small_ , but here you were… taking all of his massive cock with no problem. You were telling  _him_ what to do. And that brought Gabriel more pleasure than he could have ever imagined. 

“Mm, you’re so big…” you throw your head back, a pleased grin on your face. “You make me feel so  _full_ , Gabriel.”

He can’t even speak, too wrapped up in your velvety, soft inside. His jaw is dropped as he stares at your midriff, straining his eyes to see if there was the imprint of his cock on your stomach. 

And then you start  _moving._

Gabriel’s eyes follow you as you go up and down, up and down on his cock. Mindless groans escape his mouth each time the head of his cock presses deep inside of you, hitting tender skin. Your fingers brush up and down his chest, running over sensitive spots. 

“ _Ah_ – Gabriel,” you moan. “Do you feel good?”

He nods his head, closing his mouth to suppress a whimper. 

Your hand reaches out to tug his lips apart, forcing your thumb between his teeth. “I want to hear you, baby.” 

He groans as your cunt squeezes around him. “It feels good…” his words rumble in his chest.

“Good to know, good to know…” you mutter, hips going absolutely to town on him. 

Gabriel is having a hard time keeping his hips still, you just feel so  _good_. He knows it greedy, but he just wants more and  _more._ His hips give the slightest twitch, and your hands are there to hold him down. 

“Are you gonna cum soon, honey?” You ask, sweat rolling down the side of your face. “Are you?”

“Yes…” he huffs, trying to control himself. “I’m… yes.”

“Go on…” you bite your lip. “Cum for me, baby.”

It’s not long after you say that his hips overpower your hold, and he’s thrusting up into your cervix, cumming deep inside of you. Your face contorts in pleasure as your own orgasm takes over, sucking up his cock and all of his cum into your tight canal. 

You soon drift over him, like a feather. His cock is still inside of you, softening in your insides. You kiss his chest, looking up into his eyes. “I love you, sweet boy.”

“I love you, too.” He can’t help but smile.


	300. hanzo .. fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Since it's fall, how about Hanzo with a captive that almost always manages to escape the house, but stays on the property so they can mess around with the crispy red-orange and brownish leaves outside? Like, they jump into piles of leaves with their broken restraints or watch bugs do their own thing. Seasonal things are noice! 👌 ✨🍁

Gone. Again.

The first time this had happened, Hanzo was sent into a panicky fit. He tore the whole house apart in search for you. When that came up futile, he grabbed his bow and angrily stalked out of the house, making sure you would be coming back and coming back home  _for good._

But just like then, you were only napping in a pile of leaves. 

You seemed to have tired yourself out. You know, since it took a lot of energy to escape and then get outside to play in the red and yellow leaves. Hanzo smiled affectionately at you, sitting next to you as you slept. The chain he had tied around your ankle was still there, but he decided he would ask later just how you had gotten away from your post.

“Hey...” he coos softly. “Hey.”

He shakes your shoulder, and your eyes open for a moment before closing again.

“My love.” He leans down to whisper in your ear. “Wake up, my love.”

You roll over to face him, looking as beautiful as ever. “Hanzo.”

“Decided to get some fresh air?”

“Yeah...” you look up at the sky, which is a purple in the fall evening. “I was watching some... some bugs.” Your voice is a bit groggy from sleep. 

Hanzo hums in response. “Why don’t we go inside? The sun is setting, and I don’t want you to get a cold.”

You turn away from him, gazing at the horizon behind the trees.

“I’ll make you a warm drink, how about that?”

You sit up, smiling. 

Hanzo always knew how to reel you back in. 


	301. bucky barnes .. princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ok, but what about Bucky thinking of his captive as a sort of angel? Just worshiping the ground she walks on? Where he just thinks she's the purest, sweetest thing, and treats her like a princess? And maybe his captive sort of goes along with it cause she's innocent and likes bucky back??????  
> similar request: hey could you do literally anything abt yandere!bucky please? like, anything you'd like, idc. ly work💓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fem reader, stockholm syndrome

When you wake up, he’s there.

He never sleeps in the bed with you, no. But you’re sure if you asked him to, he would. You know he would do  _anything_ for you. 

“Good morning, Princess.” He gets up from his spot beside you, taking your hand pressing it to his lips. You sure felt like one when he did this.

“Bucky.” Heat rises in your face. It didn’t matter if he did this every day for the rest of your life, you would never get used to this. 

When you really looked at it, with no biases, it was wrong. Bucky kidnapped you. He was holding you  _captive_. But maybe you had stockholm syndrome or something, because you couldn’t stop the butterflies in your stomach every time he looked at you like this.

His eyes were so content,  _so happy_. You had never seen him like this before... out in the real world. Here, it was just you two. And that seemed like enough for him, so it was enough for you. 

He--  _Bucky_ was enough for you.


	302. jesse mccree .. sugar (slight nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ack, Halloween is right around the corner! I just picked up a bag of candy corn and it gave me an idea for a request. McCree force feeding his captive candy(corn) (or whatever candy, it doesn't really matter). Like, he's got them on his lap with one arm wrapped around them tightly so they can't get away while the other hand is nonstop feeding them. Maybe while watching a scary movie or something--it's spoopy time! 👻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> force feeding, slight nsfw

At first, it’s innocent.

Well, as innocent as it can get being sat on McCree’s lap. He has a hand wrapped around your stomach, lazy and loose. There’s a rather large bag of candy at his side, and he keeps chewing on it. He’s offered you some, but you just tell him you’re not hungry. You’d rather focus on the movie playing on the television.

He respects your decision, opting to chew in your ear. But you ignore it, already used to the cowboy’s antics. He was always chewing on something, anyway. 

But of course, McCree can’t leave you alone for five minutes. He has to be torturing you in some way at all times, it seems.

He nudges a piece of candy at your lips. “I don’t want any,” you say. But while you’re saying that, he shoves it in your mouth. You send him a glare, narrowing your eyes at him. 

He just grins at you, throwing more candy in his mouth. You turn back around, trying to refocus on the movie. But again, another candy nudges at your mouth. Candy corn. 

“Jesse!” 

He shoves it in your mouth. You barely chew it before swallowing, getting annoyed by him. You watch as he grabs a handful of candy and brings it towards your lips.

“Jesse.” You move your head away, but he just follows up, slapping his hand over your mouth. You’re forced to take what he gives you, some candy spilling onto your body. 

When you manage to swallow all of it, another batch comes, forced down your throat. “Jesse,” you cough. “Stop, I’m trying--”

“Shh,” he whispers. He pokes a few candy corns through your lips. “Y’need some, sugar.”

You groan as he continues to feed you candy. “My teeth are going to rot, stop!” You wiggle in his grasp, but the arm around your stomach tightens, keeping you in place. 

“Just take it.” 

You can’t even chew the candy at the rates he’s going, swallowing some of it whole. “Jesse!”

His fingers are in your mouth, forcing the sweets into your throat. You gag and choke as he pushes further and further, tears gathering in your eyes. As you squirm on top of him, you can feel something stiffening beneath you.

“Are you--” you cough. “Getting turned on by this? Fucking freak!”

He silences you with more candy, shoving it into your mouth.

“Honey, you’re gonna be rottin’ from the inside out by the time I’m done with ya.”


	303. slasher76 + pumpkin reaper .. duo (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: my request was for slasher76 and pumpkin reaper tag teaming a male reader!! non-con please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW nsfw, male reader, noncon, tag teaming

It was just one after another.

One after another.

And it felt like it never stopped. 

You don’t know how this unlikely duo came about, and you couldn’t even remember how you got here. A Halloween party or something? They were dressed in costume...

You were getting fucked by some guy in a slasher costume, and a dude dressed up as some pumpkin grim reaper hybrid. What a way to celebrate Halloween then.

“Look at you...” The pumpkin reaper said. You were glad you couldn’t actually see yourself, because you probably looked pathetic as fuck. Your cock was flush against your navel, which made you wonder if they put Viagra in your drink or something. 

~~Or maybe you just liked it. That’s what they told you, anyway.~~

You felt something protruding at your hole, making you whine. “Not again...” you shook your head. “Please.”

“C’mon... you take care of me...” his huge hand runs over the length of your dick. “I take care of you.”

He presses into your abused hole, making you cry out. All the while, the slasher watches from the corner of the shabby warehouse they brought you to. It’s humiliating. 

“There you go...” The Reaper sighs as he sinks his full length inside of you. You fidget around him, feeling too hot and too  _full_. 

“Please...” you whimper, tears falling down your cheeks. 

“Please keep going? You don’t have to ask again, pretty boy.” He chuckles. You barely notice how unhinged his voice sounds. He starts thrusting inside of you, splitting you open. You whine, looking over at the slasher as you get fucked into the dirt ground. 

If he hadn’t already had a few rounds with you, maybe you’d beg him for help. But as you watched him stroke and palm at his cock, you knew he’d mostly likely be next. 

“Oh  _fuck_ you’re tight...” the Reaper pauses for a moment, and you can feel his cock pulsing and throbbing inside of you. “Has no one ever stretched you out before?” 

“Stop it...” you cry, pressing your hands futilely against his tattered clothing. 

He keeps going, panting and groaning. His hand sloppily grips at your cock, making you squirm beneath him. He jerks you up and down, and you can feel his cock growing heavier inside of you. He’s close, and  _fuck_ so are you. 

You feel warmth spill in your hole. The Reaper groans, hand grasping at your cock as he fucks himself through his high. You can feel his cock softening inside of you, and you can feel your own ready to  _burst_. 

But before you’re given such a relief, the Slasher taps the Reaper’s shoulder. It’s his turn. 

The Reaper gets off of you, but stays close. He buttons himself back up and lays beside you, tweaking at you nipples as the Slasher lines himself up with you. 

You choke on your own spit as he enters you. You wonder why you haven’t passed out yet with all the poundings you’ve gotten so far. The Slasher doesn’t say much as he slams into your little hole, save for grunts. So Reaper does all the talking.

“Does it feel good, baby boy?” 

From his distance, you realize he reeks of rot. 

“No...” you whimper, trying to ignore the Reaper’s hand returning to your dick. “ _No.”_

“Your dick _begs_ to differ.”

You spare yourself a look, seeing just how needy your cock looked. So engorged, so wet and leaky, absolutely  _throbbing_. If you were just a random person to walk in, you’d probably walk right back out without a word. It looked like you were enjoying yourself, didn’t it?

The Reaper’s hand goes up and down, up and down, in time with each of the Slasher’s harsh thrusts. Your lungs flutter as you get closer and closer to orgasm, coughing out moans. “Stop!” Tears fill your eyes. 

“Are you gonna cum, pretty boy?”

You shook your head furiously, your hands scrambling at your sides. In his free hand, the Reaper gripped yours, giving you something to hold onto. “Don’t lie... are you gonna cum?”

You look away, tears continuing to spill. “ _Yes_.”

“Can he come, Jack?” The Reaper looks to the Slasher. Nothing is said, but you’re guessing he approved, because in moments your world comes crashing down in waves of pleasure. You groan and cough as your cum spurts all over you stomach, coating you skin. 

You’re so fucked out you can barely feel as the Slasher cums inside of you, mixing his seed with the Reaper’s. You body contracts, back arching as the pleasure comes at you again and again. 

Finally, you come down from your high. In your blurry vision, you see the two entities standing above you. “Poor thing...” The Reaper whispers. 

And the Slasher speaks his first sentence you’ve heard all night.

“Hopefully someone will find him.”


	304. slasher76 .. between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: May I ask for slasher 76 with a timid fem s/o who can't stand the sight of blood? Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw blood, gore, violence, stockholm syndrome

You tried to remind yourself that he would never do anything to scare you.

But it was hard to believe as he hacked up a body right in front of you. A guy that had seen you in the forest and followed you to the cottage that you and Jack shared. Now he was nothing but flesh and  _blood_. 

Your hands covered your ears as you watched Jack hammer away at the lifeless corpse. You fidgeted oddly as you could only watch. 

_Blood. Everywhere._

You had really forgotten that Jack was a monster. That he stole you from your campsite and trapped you in his dingy warehouse he called a cottage. You had forgotten that your friends met the same end as this man. 

“Stop…” you whispered.

He couldn’t hear you. Of course not. Blood was rushing through his ears, the only thing he could hear were the wet smacks of his ax slicing through the man’s body. 

“Stop!” You screamed. “Stop! Stop stop stop stop  _stop_!”

Jack slowed to a stop, turning to you. He hadn’t seen you like this in a while. You were absolutely freaking out, panicking. Tears rushed down your cheeks, your entire body trembling. You were usually so tame. 

Jack glanced back at his latest victim, then back to you. 

You kept on screaming, sobbing, crying. 

“Hey…” he grumbled, approaching you.

You stepped back, continuing to shriek. “Get away from me! Get away!”

“Hey,” he tried again, softly. “Don’t scream, remember, we talked about this–”

He grabbed your wrists, prying them from your face, forcing you to look into his blood stained mask. You watched the droplets smear on the white material. You clenched your teeth, wheezing out cries as Jack tried to reassure you. 

“He would have hurt you, hurt  _us_.” Jack breathed heavily behind his mask. “He could have gone and told everyone about us, and they would separate us. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

You shake your head, trying to calm down your cries. 

“Right…” he brings you into his embrace, staining your own clothes with blood. “Shh… it’s okay… I would never let anything get between us.”


	305. keith (st) .. asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hey! Been binge reading your stuff and I especially love your ST fics - idk if you would write for Keith (Arcade guy) but if so can I request ANYTHING with him/reader. Fluff or smut or whatever would be damn amazing, maybe with a lil bit of jealousy in there . 🖤

His fingers tapped on the counter. 

Maybe he looked impatient to get off of work to most people, or maybe he just  _looked_ like that in general. But that wasn’t the case.

The  _case_ was that stupid  _Steve Harrington_ was talking to  _his_  partner.  _His_ significant other.  _His_ whatever you wanna call it. Didn’t Steve Harrington bully you in high school, too? How could you just talk so freely to him?

But Keith just sat behind the counter, waiting for a poor customer to come by and check out a DVD. 

Finally, Steve was done doing whatever the hell it was he was doing in  _Keith’s_ store. You came over, looking awfully happy. 

“Enjoy your conversation?” Keith drawled. 

“Oh no, I fucking hate that guy.” You beamed at him. “It’s called customer service, Keith.” 

Keith really hoped that his face wasn’t red.  _Oh_. “So you were... you were just pretending?”

“Of course.” You playfully punched his shoulder. “What, were you jealous?”

“Me? No! No.”

“Don’t worry, Keith,” you laughed. “The only asshole I’ll date is you.” 

Keith never thought being called an asshole would make him so proud. 


	306. bucky .. cruel headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I am a FAN of your work💞💓 i was wondering if u could do a hc pf how is yandere!bucky at his cruelest? plz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw abuse, (domestic) violence, blood

-bucky doesn’t like to hurt you

-he really doesn’t

-but sometimes he just... he just  _snaps_

-and it can be because you tried to escape

-or it can be because you didn’t put something back where it belonged

-but he surprisingly especially snaps at the little things

-it bothers him to no end and he just  _has_ to take it out on  _something_

-most of the time, you’ll cry in the corner while he punches the wall until it’s in tatters

-but sometimes... he can’t control himself

-he lashes out

-and then you’re holding your face, blood on dripping on the carpet, screaming and crying

-and he feels  _bad_ he really does

-but Bucky was just  _so_ angry

-he’ll apologize, he’ll do anything to make it up to you

-but if you say you just want to go home, that you just want to  _leave_ him...

-you may be in for a long night


	307. soldier 76 .. protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Yan! Soldier76 with an easily frightened s/o who gets clingy around Halloween or anything remotely scary?

Jack could not take you anywhere.

If you passed by a Halloween store, you would squeal in fear and run into his arms. It was kind of embarrassing, but Jack would rather you be in his embrace than someone else’s. 

“Hey,” he says softly to you. “What’s wrong?”

“Can we walk the other way? I don’t want to go...” you’re almost teary eyed as you glance at the scary prop in front of the store. 

“C’mon,” he smiles. “You’ve been through worse.”

“But Jack--”

“I’ll protect you, okay?”

You look uncertain, but give him a meek nod. He holds your hand, dragging you past the store. You hold onto his arm with an iron grip, covering your eyes with your free hand. 

“See? That wasn’t too bad, was it?” He whispers to you.

“No...”

“And that just goes to show... I’d never let  _anything_ happen to you.”


	308. aizawa shouta .. pathetic (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: So i dont know which exact character to ask this for, but i thought of an idea and i just couldn't resist sending in a request... Would you be cool with doing one for any of the overwatch or bnha dudes, where reader is basically hired to assassinate them, but they fail and end up getting absolutely put in their place (aka roughed up, degraded and fucked senseless)... And maybe their mark decides to keep them for a while, just to rub salt in the wounds to their pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gender neutral reader, noncon

You were just desperate. 

Money was hard to come across, bills were left unattended to, and you were just so utterly  _desperate_. So, you turned to crime. It started off with just some small robberies, nothing much. 

But as time went on, you realize you had skills in other areas. 

Long story short, you killed people for money. Most of the people were flat out bad, maybe even  _evil_. So, you don’t feel bad about it, there was no moral dilemma. And you made bank, too. 

Yet, this was the first time you were given offer to take out someone who one would think is generally  _good_. Your next target was a hero. 

He was an underground hero, so there wasn’t a lot of publicity. He didn’t have fans or paparazzi surrounding him at all times. Eraserhead seemed like a normal guy. 

Seeing him in action was another story.

He was quick and agile. He also knew how to use that capture weapon. He’d be a challenge. Maybe you’d have to sedate him? But how would you do that...

You didn’t know hero clubs were a thing until you started to make it into the villain business. Your colleagues were also planning strategies to get themselves in, but it was really quite easy.

Seduction.

So here you were, in this hero club, surrounded by heroes. You didn’t know security would be so pliable to a blowjob.

A few people had asked you who you were, and all you said was that you were a secretary from a hero agency. The only person who seemed a bit suspicious was Eraserhead himself. 

“A secretary?” 

“Yeah...” you glanced over at him. You couldn’t kill him here, obviously. You would just have to convince him to take you home. “Why the look?”

He squinted his eyes even more at you. “You just don’t... look like a secretary.”

He was clad in his hero attire, he must have had a long day. His goggles are positioned on his forehead, pushing his hair back a bit. 

“Then what do I look like,  _Eraserhead?”_

“Please, call me Shouta.” 

You both bantered back and forth, and you waited until he got super drunk to make a move. 

“Do you want to take me home, Eraserhead?” You whisper in his ear, smelling the alcohol wafting off of his breath. 

“Mhm...” he hummed, leading you away from the club. 

He called his car, and you both got in, getting driven to his home. You thought about all the weapons you had on you. It would be pretty cool to kill him in the car. Perhaps the driver wouldn’t know a thing... or maybe you’d have to take out the driver too...

But before you could really ponder the thought, the car stopped. You were at his home. 

It was rather nice and big, very modern. You helped the man inside, locking the door behind yourself as he stumbled into the hallway. 

Your hand slipped over the knife you hid in your pocket, but you couldn’t even touch the cool material before something wrapped around you leg, pulling your feet out from under you. 

Your head hit the wood floor,  _hard_. Your knife went spinning across the floor, right under his shoe. 

“Did you think it was going to be that easy?” His eyes glow red, deactivating your Quirk and making you a bit uncomfortable. 

You could taste blood in your mouth as you tried to get up, but the boot on your knife came to rest on top of your head, forcing you back down. 

“I knew I had a follower... but I didn’t know you were going to be so  _slutty_.” He ground his shoe into your head. “Tell me, were you going to fuck me first? Or kill me?”

Your hand reached for the knife, but he was quicker. His foot stomped on your wrist, a sickening crack ringing throughout the hall. “Fuck!” You cried, trying to take your hand back.

“I guess you were going to try killing me first.” He pulled tighter on your restraints. “Too bad I’m gonna ruin you before you get the chance.”

He takes his boot of your arm, only to walk upstairs, dragging your behind him. Your head throbs with each step you come across. At some point, you must have passed out, because you can’t remember how you got like this in the bed.

Your clothes were gone, and your wrists were tied together with that bandage like material Eraserhead was famous for. You groggily groaned as Shouta slapped you awake. “Hmm, you’re a paid assassin, huh?” He has your papers in his hands. “Paid to kill me. They really sent you? Couldn’t they do a little better?”

You’re already beginning to nod off when he taps at your face again, waking you up. “Don’t fall asleep so soon... I want you to be awake when I stretch your little hole out.”

He stands straight, taking off his baggy clothes. You squirm on the mattress as he reveals all of himself. You’re awake as ever now. 

Shouta comes over you, his erect cock pressing at your hole. You whimper out protests as he pushes in, forcing himself into your reluctant flesh. “Loosen up,” he mutters, somehow inching himself in more and more. 

“Fuck you.” You spit in his face.

He merely flinches, still pushing himself further and further until he can’t go anymore. “Is this how you get all your kills? Get them drunk and seduce them? That’s pretty pathetic if you ask me.”

You grit your teeth as he thrusts. Your muscles contract around him, trying to get used to the appendage inside of you. “Stop...” you whimper.

“Stop making fun of you? Or stop fucking you?”

“B... both...”

He grabs your face in a single hand, looking unhinged and not bothered at all. “Shut the fuck up.”

You cry as he slams inside of you, pumping his cock in and out of your canal. Your hands writhed behind your back, wishing they could alleviate the pain. 

The more Aizawa went on, the more words spewed from his mouth. “Do you think any of your  _colleagues_ will miss you if I keep you? I just...  _fuck_ I don’t want to let go of something so  _good_...” 

You closed your eyes, wishing you were anywhere else. 

“ _Should_ I keep you? Use you as my little fuck toy? Like you deserve?”

His hand lazily brushes at the front side of your sex, maybe in an effort to get you into this. He’s close, you can tell. And there’s nothing you can do when he cums inside of you, warmth spilling between your legs. 

“You know what...  _I will_ keep you.”


	309. junkrat .. hurt (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hewwo! Can I get a drabble with Junkrat x virgin fem reader?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, loss of virginity, dubcon

You squirm beneath him as he kisses at your naked skin.

“J-... Jamison...” you whimper, feeling his cock press at you. 

“Shh, shh, sheila, I’ll be gentle.” He comes to kiss at your mouth. “Don’t you worry.”

He backs off of you, grabbing the base of his cock to slap it against your mound of flesh. You writhe uncomfortably at the sensation. You had asked Jamison to be gentle with you, since it was your first time, but he couldn’t resist biting and bruising your skin. You weren’t sure if you liked it. 

Without warning, he begins to press his cock inside of you, pushing past tight rings of muscle. You bring a finger to your mouth, letting you teeth sink in to muffle the pained cries that threaten to escape your lips. Jamison watches as his cock disappears inside of you, your virgin insides sucking him all up. 

“J- Jamison...” you mutter. “Can you... slow down?”

“Ah-- right, sorry, wait...” And with that, he shoves the rest of his long cock inside of you with one quick push. You nearly shriek as you feel the head of his cock stab at your cervix. 

Your hands instinctively push at his chest, trying to get him off get him  _out_. But Jamison just grabs your hands, bringing them to his lips to kiss. You stare at his face as he pins your hands above your head, beginning to move inside of you.

You’re in tears as he brings his cock out just to thrust right back in. You feel disgustingly hot and sticky as his lips kiss at your neck, biting and sucking. 

“You feel so good, love...” he groans in your ear, breath hot and heavy. “Fuckin’ tight cunt.”

“Jamison...” you stare at the ceiling as he tucks his head in the crook of your neck, sinking his teeth in. His hips thrust erratically at your aching pussy, and you’d be surprised if you weren’t bleeding all over the dirty sheets. “Please...”

“Ah, does it feel good too, sheila?” He laughs, wickedly and wildly. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna cum already, are ya? Virgins always cum so fast...”

You weren’t sure if that’s what the burning sensation in your navel was, or if he had managed to reach that far inside of you. With each stroke of his hips, a pathetic cry bubbled past your lips, ones he took for pleasure. 

He kept pounding at your pussy, not giving you one second to breathe. He was surrounding you, he was everything and everywhere. You couldn’t escape the aching feeling in your core as he pushed past your cervix, forcing himself deeper in deeper. 

Maybe it felt so good  _it hurt_.


	310. dabi .. innocent!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: BRO...BRO not to be soft on main but i'd really like some dabi hcs with like a bright and innocent reader u know like the ones who like !! ARE CUTE !! maybe with like a healing quirk where if they sing they can heal other people's wounds or st SORRY IM RAMBLING I GOT CARRIED AWAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw slight blood, gore, violence

-it’s kind of like that dynamic

-the pastel partner and goth bf thing

-honestly if dabi wasn’t so set in his ways, you could probably change him for the better

-but instead he’s only going to act semi soft around you

-you probably meet him when he’s bleeding out in some alleyway

-being the good Samaritan you are, you come to the rescue

-Dabi looks at you like you’re a lunatic when you start singing

-but then cool waves wash over him as his wound it sewed up just from your touch

-you take him into a liquor store, buy him a candy, wash your blood soaked hands, and go on about your day

-and Dabi is fucking  _obsessed_ with you

-you’re just cute and kind and  _fuck_ he thinks about you way too much

-somehow will insert himself into your life, even if it means he has to stab himself to get you there

-he really changes his whole personality around you, since he doesn’t peg you as the type that would like the mean guy

-i mean.... unless you’re into that

-Dabi can be whatever you want him to be


	311. chisaki kai .. witch hunter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Well in that case could I get a continuation of the witchfinder!Overhaul piece? The reader isn't stupid, so she very reluctantly and bitterly accompanies Overhaul. She waits until they're two regions away from her home so her family and friends are no longer in danger. And then she starts helping accused witches escape. Overhaul finds out eventually and is furious bc uh she outsmarted him and made a fool out of him so he remind the reader of the position she's in. Thanks! - H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied nsfw & noncon, fem reader, sexism, abuse

“You stupid fucking whore.”

You’re thrown to the floor of the cottage you share with the insufferable Chisaki Kai. You can’t help but laugh as he angrily shuts the door and throws off his coat and mask. You had fooled him. Perhaps you were a witch.

“You don’t realize what you’ve done, have you?” The sole of his shoe presses against your head, and you can only laugh in a puddle of your own blood. When he had found out what you had done, he immediately slammed your face into a wall, then dragged you home. 

What had you done? Only embarrassed him. 

“You have not only made me look like a fool...” he removed his gloves. “But you have  _ruined_ me. So you know what I’m going to have to do?”

“Kill me?” You couldn’t stop yourself from grinning. 

“Kill you?” He joins you in laughing, crouching down to laugh right in your face. “I’m going to give you something  _so_ much worse than death. I’m going to  _ruin_ you. I’m going to  _remind_ you of your place in this world.”

“And what is that,  _Chisaki_?”  Your teeth are stained red with blood. You are both so utterly unhinged.

“Listen closely...” he grabs you by your chin.“I don’t know what is going on in that  _stupid_ head of yours. I don’t know what makes you  _think_ you have the slightest bit of power over me.  _You don’t._ You’re just a woman, you’re just  _property_ to be owned. Most importantly,  _you_  are  _my_ property, and you seem to have forgotten that.”

“I’ll never be yours.” You’re rolling with laughter. You have nothing to lose. If he kills you, he kills you. But you know he’s too much of a coward to do such a thing. 

“We’ll see about that.”

He easily flips you onto your stomach, pinning your wrists to your back. He sets his bony knee on them, reaching over to grab some cloth to bind your hands together. And all you can do is laugh. You don’t care.

Not anymore.


	312. steve rogers .. let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could I get some uhhhhhhhh Steve Rogers with a touch starved captive? Who maybe resists him verbally and tries to escape, but just melts into it whenever he touches her?

It’s much like a cat and mouse game.

He stands behind the other side of the couch, staring right at you. You can see it in his eyes. He’s like a dog that is about to do something you don’t want him to.

“No.” You say, voice firm. “No.”

He just walks forward, holding his arms out.

“Steve, no. I don’t--”

But he lays on top of you, engulfing you in his embrace. You can try to fight all you want, but he’s not letting go. You know that, and you don’t want to fight him either. It feels... almost  _good_ to be held so tenderly. 

To be held and know that you won’t be let go.


	313. gabe, baptise .. resurrecting reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Gabe and Baptiste pulling an Asra and resurrecting their s/o and teaching them to follow them around like a puppy and constantly either being doted on or them doting on Gabe and Baptiste

**Gabriel**

-even before you die, he is very doting

-so that’s amplified by one hundred times, not that you remember

-he won’t let you lift a finger

-and he doesn’t want you cooking-- what if you burn yourself?

-do you need help down the stairs?

-it’s too cold for you to go outside

-and the worst part is that you don’t really find anything wrong about it, because you don’t  _remember_

**Baptiste**

-from the moment you wake from your...  _sleep..._ Baptiste is coddling you

-and he will probably drug you, in all honesty

-just to keep you compliant and... not as motivated to get you into life threatening situations

-including cleaning, cooking, working... just anything

-but don’t worry, he’ll take care of you

-not that you have much of a choice


	314. kara dbh .. general headcaons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: can you do yandere kara from dbh? like she quickly becomes controlling and paranoid of your safety and attachment to her

-you were just trying to help them get across the border

-yet you had ended up developing feelings for her, even though she was an android

-and Kara grew attached to you, you had helped her and Alice so much, what else could she do?

-so you both were together in a way

-and that’s when Kara started to exhibit some strange behaviors

-she didn’t like you talking to others

-she said it was because she wasn’t sure who you could trust, so you respected that

-but she didn’t like you leaving the base either... even though you were the only non android in the group

-you wrote it off as her being paranoid... which was justifiable 

-she didn’t want to lose you, and you knew that

-but you didn’t quite know the lengths she’d go to keep her little human safe


	315. ashe .. selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Rival gang leader with ashe sounds,,,, fantastic. Having to make a big show of killing s/o's entire gang and faking their death just so ashe can scoop them up. She's such a dangerous woman my little gay heart can't take it 😩😩 please and thank you if this strikes your fancy! Love your work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw blood, gore, violence

You had never felt so small.

You had killed countless people. All of those who deserved it, of course, but you were no stranger to death and torture. But this...

_This_ was heinous. 

All of your colleagues... shot in the head and bleeding out onto the floor. They were all lined up. Execution style. Whoever did this was methodical. And that person was sitting in your chair, boots on your desk.

“Ashe.” You couldn’t even say anything else.

“Hey, partner.” She grinned. Red eyes matched red lips that were the same color as the red blood staining her clothes. “S’been a while, hasn’t it?”

You just stood there, your hand hovering over your holster. All you had to do was take it out and pull the trigger.

Her pistol spins in her hand, and she only watches it idly. “Watch it. I wouldn’t want ya to hurt yourself with that.”

She stands, approaching you by walking over dead bodies and through blood to get to you.

“Why?” You feel tears in your eyes. “Why...?”

“Because I’m not very good at sharin’,  _partner_.” A hand reached out to grasp your chin. “Afraid to say it, but I want you all to myself. Ready to go home?”


	316. genji .. closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hey! Sorry to bother you! I've made some requests but Tumblr seems not to send them. So I'll send them again! How would YandereGenji react if he'd discover that his M.Captive reader just makes him mad because he knows he gets punished by being locked in a room all alone, and he prefers staying alone than with Genji. Sorry for bad english as always!

It wasn’t working. Why wasn’t it working?

You had pushed all of his buttons, had said all the wrong things... yet you were still here. Still out here with him instead of shoved in some little closet by yourself. A closet where you much rather prefer to be. Anything to escape your captor. 

“You’re being oddly defiant today...” Genji simply turns a page in a book he’s reading. “I can only wonder why.”

“Because... Because I hate you.” 

“Hmm... I don’t know...” he doesn’t even spare you a glance from his side of the room. “You’ve been acting out a lot lately... and I’ve been having to throw you in that closet more and more often.”

“Then why don’t you do it?” You’re shaking. Will you have to spell it out for him? “Why don’t you just put me in the closet?”

“I think you like it too much.” 

You try not to let him see your face twitch. “I... I don’t. I hate-- I hate being in there.”

Genji sighs loudly, throwing his book aside. “Look, I know you like being in the closet. And why would I make a supposed  _punishment_ enjoyable for you?”

“I don’t like it. It makes me... uh, it makes me claustrophobic.”

“Why do you like it in there so much?” Genji ignores you. “Is it because you’ve spent your whole life in one? Or is it something else?”

He stands from the couch, approaching you. His walk is oddly robotic, as if that aspect was completely cyborg. 

“Is it because you  _hate me_ that much? You can’t even stand the sight of me?”

You gulp, trying to fight the tears pooling in your eyes. 

“Well, trust me... I can’t stand the sight of me either.”


	317. gabriel, mccree .. headcanons for touchstarved!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Reyes and McCree (seperately) with a really affectionate Captive? The reason they're so affectionate and loving being that no one ever 'loved' them before and they were just really touch starved due to their loneliness? (Gender neutral please)

**Gabriel**

-he loves the way you melt into his touch

-Gabriel can see that struggle behind your eyes, but it always makes his chest ache at the fact that you give in. every. single. time.

-he caresses your face a lot, and gives you lots of spontaneous kisses

-it might be weird to you at first since you’re not very... affectionate 

-but when you start reciprocating, you make Gabriel weak in the knees

-he reassures you that you’ll be fine in his arms, that you won’t ever be lonely again

-and you’re not sure what’s worse... being lonely or being with him?

**McCree**

-he’s so smug

-for all that fighting you did when he brought you home, who knew you’d be like this?

-the way you latch onto his arms... put your head in his chest...

-don’t tell anyone, but it makes the old cowboy’s heart flutter

-and the fact that you’re so  _desperate_ for love that you kiss him back? it makes his heart feel warm and fuzzy

-McCree might like the compliant captives, after all


	318. robin (st) .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi! Could you write something with Robin from Stranger things? Thanks 😊

-you probably won’t know her for a while

-but she knows you

-Robin likes to watch from afar

-but not in a creepy way! she just likes to admire you

-maybe you come into Scoops Ahoy, order something, and leave

-and she’ll be thinking about that cute, kind customer every day for weeks

-and she can’t even talk to you the next time you come in

-she’s rehearsed your next conversation over and over for days now, but she can’t do it... she has to make Steve take over

-but she instantly regrets it because Steve is just a stupid flirt who is being  _way_ too talkative to you

-she won’t do anything, no... she’ll realize just how dark her thoughts are getting before doing anything irrational

-though, Robin is not above stalking

-she’ll have as much information on you as possible, trying to figure out your schedule from high school and wondering why she had never met you until now

-once she works up the courage, she’ll make you her best friend

-maybe slowly cut all other ties off from you, just to be safe

-until the only person you have left is her


	319. peter parker .. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: yandere peter parker when he just wants the reader’s love n affection 🥺 really soft make out sessions maybe? no violence pls 🤧 thank u 🥺

“Are you... are you mad at me?”

He stands at the other side of the bathroom door, his foot tapping against wood flooring. You can already envision his face, pouting and sad. That’s why you locked yourself away, you’d crack at just a glance of those puppy dog eyes.

“Please... just open the door... please?”

You pinch the bridge of your nose. His voice made your heart break. What exactly were you mad at him for again? 

“I said... I said I’m sorry. Please, just come out and we can talk about this. Please?”

Your hand reaches for the doorknob, and you unlock it. The door creaks open, revealing a tear stricken Peter Parker. Your very sad boyfriend.

“Peter?” You immediately rush into him, your fingers swiping at the wet tears. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just... I just  _hate_ seeing other people with you and... and I just don’t want you to leave me--”

“Peter,” you coo. “I would never leave you, but--”

“I know, it’s just... you deserve so much better than... than  _me_.”

Your heart breaks. Did he really feel that way?

“Here... let’s just...” You push him back into the mattress, letting him flop down comfortably. You join him, putting your head on his chest, hearing his uneven heartbeat. 

His arms wrap around you, and you pull yourself closer into his warmth. He smelled like his cologne. 

You pull your head from his chest, frowning at his puffy eyes. “I love you, Peter. I love you and no one else.”

“I love you, too.” 

You lean forward, pressing your lips into his. Your elbows come down to rest on either side of his head, allowing yourself to fall into the kiss. His hands softly rub at your sides, and his lips suck you in. 

But it’s just full of love. Because you love each other. Because Peter loves you.


	320. junkrat .. talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hey can you write about junkrat's fem darling forcing herself to be mute after he kidnapped her? like she was always so happy and talkative but now she isnt. maybe roadhog gets involved idk

This is not what Junkrat wanted at all.

He liked you because you were always so... preppy and talkative and so much like  _him_. He knew you both could talk for hours.

But now that he had you... you never said a word.

You made yourself comfortable in a corner and shut your mouth. You wouldn’t even talk to Roadhog. As much as Junkrat  _loved_ you, he couldn’t help but think that you were just acting like a fucking  _bitch_.

It made him so antsy to just  _think_ about you. You with your mouth closed and your gaze shifted away from him. You were probably so fucking smug that you made him so frustrated. You probably liked the attention. Whore.

And Junkrat loves you, he really does, but one day... he can’t help but snap. 

He has you pinned down on the floor, screaming in your face.

“Say  _somethin’!_ Say  _anythin’!_ Stop being such a fuckin’ bitch and just  _talk to me_!” 

You can only look up at him in fright as he spits in your face with every other word. And you don’t say anything. 

He brings you up just to shake your shoulders, angrily pleading that you just say  _something_. And he really doesn’t care at this point what you say. You can tell him he’s the most disgusting person in the world and he’d probably cry tears of joy. 

But you say nothing. Tears pool in your own eyes as you stare back at him. Your mouth is slightly open, but no words leave those lips.

And all Junkrat can do is laugh. He laughs because he has no fucking  _clue_ what else he can do. He laughs and shakes you some more. In between his fits, he tries  to convince you to just laugh with him or do  _something_. 

“Junkrat.”

That voice is too gruff to be yours. He turns around to see Roadhog.

“Leave ‘em alone. They’re not gonna say anythin’ to ya.”

“But...” Junkrat looks back at you. Your eyes are glassy, rolling around in your head.

“And you’re probably goin’ to kill ‘em with all that shakin’.”

For the first time in a very long time, Junkrat gains control of himself. He sets you back, and stands, twitching every few seconds. 

Then he reminds himself, make sure Roadie isn’t home the next time he tries to get you to talk.


	321. steve rogers .. headcanons for a reader w ODD, etc...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Heyyo, could I request a Yandere Steve Rogers x Female Reader, where she has ADHD, ODD and ADD, and he doesn't realize it and thinks she's just trying to get a rise out of him by being really wild? (ODD is Opposite Defiance Disorder) Maybe have this happen after he kidnaps her or something, and she doesn't really mind getting taken because her family life is highkey shitty

-Steve can put up with a lot

-like...  _a lot_

-and when it comes to you, Steve can  _really_ be patient

-but you’re just so...

-what’s a good word to describe it...

-bad? defiant? 

-he thought you would be happy to come home with him

-but when you’re breaking all of his belongings and spitting in his face... it really takes Steve a lot of grit not to just lock you in a closet

-on an off moment when you’re being calm and not trying to punch him in the face, he asks you why you act so... undesirably 

-and you explain that you do like it here, with him, but... you can’t help but act out

-Steve is happy to hear that you actually enjoy your time here with him

-but he wants you to act like  _this_ all the time

-so he does some research...

-steals some medication... (even if it’s not the right ones to effectively treat your disorders, maybe it’s just a sedative)

-and slips them into your drink...

-and suddenly you’re the perfect darling... that wasn’t so hard, was it?


	322. genji .. want (slight nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I seriously love your Genji drabbles/headcanons so much! 💕 Could we get something with yandere Genji and an s/o that has a nasty temper, where he thinks that they're just sexually frustrated and decides to do something about it? (Gender neutral pronouns would awesome, that way everyone could it enjoy it too! :"3) Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight nsfw, gender neutral reader, dubcon, blood

You were so  _bad_ at expressing your feelings. 

Genji knew that you were just so confused, and that you had so many emotions. You didn’t know what to do with them, so you’d lash out. You’d break things and yell at him. You’d say very  _nasty_ things to him, some that cut deep.

But not to worry! Genji has had a lot of experience with managing emotions, so he knows  _exactly_ what you’re trying to say. You’re just too embarrassed to admit that you actually  _want_ Genji as much as he wants you. So you act out and spit in his face and make a mess of things. 

Genji will have to make the first move... you’re just shy, is all. 

So when you’re in an actually okay mood for once, sitting next to him, Genji takes advantage of the situation. He gently places a hand at your thigh. 

“What the hell are you doing?” You scoot away from him on the sofa, narrowing eyes at him. 

“Hey, don’t freak out...” Genji holds his hands up innocently. “It’s okay... I just want to take care of you.”

“Take care of me? What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Look, I know you want this...” Genji slides closer to you, watching as your body shakes in anger and, most likely,  _excitement_ of what’s to come. 

“Want  _what?_ Get the fuck away from me.”

Just as you’re about to get up, Genji grabs you by the wrist and pulls you back down to the couch. He’s never rough with you, really, but he knows you want this and he’s not going to let you miss out. 

His mouth quickly comes to yours, shoving his tongue down your throat. And with no hesitation, you bite down. Genji’s mouth fills with blood and a metallic taste. He pulls back, but his grip on you doesn’t waver. 

“Why do you act like this?” Genji wipes at his bloody mouth with his other arm. “Just relax, you don’t have to pretend anymore.”

“Fuck  _off!”_

But Genji just kisses at your face, tasting your skin as he moves his lips down more and more. You squirm beneath him, trying to fight him off, but Genji holds you down nice and tight. 

He knows what you want, and deep down... you’re wondering if you really want it too. 


	323. soldier 76 .. fighter!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could we get some headcanons of Soldier76 dealing with a delinquent s/o who previous fought people for money and had a tendency to lash out a lot before they were captured?

-you’re an interesting case to the Soldier

-he actually met you at one of your fights

-why was such a pretty thing like you fighting so ruthlessly?

-you were known for being undefeated, which Jack thought was pretty cool

-Jack didn’t go to anymore fights for a while, and after a few months or so, you seem to have disappeared from the fighting world

-well, he had some time on his hands to investigate

-you were actually trying to make a better life for yourself, but your rough history had gotten the better of you

-and you landed yourself in jail

-Jack bailed you out, and you were quite abrasive to the man who had technically given you another chance at life

-could he even get a thank you?

-but don’t worry, you’ll be able to show your gratitude in  _other ways_ to him...

-after all, you have nowhere else to go


	324. roadhog .. appreciate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Okay so I wasnt quite sure what Dermatographia was before your Roadhog Headcannons, would you mind doing a drabble of what would happen if Roadhog caught dermatographia!reader picking at themselves? If you're uncomfortable with this that's fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw dermatographia, skin condition

Everything  _itches._

And the more you itch, the more irritated your skin becomes. More bumps rise on your skin, and you can’t  _stop_. It’s like you want to take it all off, itch until there’s no more.

Roadhog knows when you have your flare ups, it’s bad. So he does whatever he can to soothe you. Will some ice packs work? A cold shower? And if none of those... what about some ice cream?

He’ll try not to touch you, not wanting anything bad to happen to you. And you appreciate it. You really do. 

Just like you appreciate him. Your Roadie.


	325. ashe .. soft!headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: your soft yandere ashe kills me she’s so perfect, do you have any more headcanons or anything for her?

-you are just so  _perfect_

-you’re the sweetest thing, the kindest soul

-and Ashe would do  _anything_ for you

-you probably have more power over Deadlock than she does, but you don’t interfere

-but if you were to say anything, suspect anyone of anything, she would make sure to care of it

-Ashe loves to hold your hand

-and brush your hair

-and she loves to give you gifts

-even though she does give you rather pricey things, the things you like the most from her are the little things

-when it gets cold, she’ll have BOB knit you a scarf

-she has very sentimental pieces of jewelry for you to wear

-and always has a bath prepared for after a long day

-how could you not love her?


	326. gabriel reyes .. really (slight nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I love love love all your somnophilia posts I can't get enough of them! Could we get one with Gabriel Reyes and a (gender neutral) s/o that's just cuddling up to him in a very... provocative way while they're sleeping and Gabriel just can't help himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gender neutral reader, somnophilia (noncon)

He’s really trying. Really.

But the way your ass is pushed up against his  ~~hardening~~  dick is so  _distracting._ He’s trying to watch the movie, like any normal guy, but you of course had to fall asleep and now you’re leaning against his cock and  _fuck_ how is he  _ever_ supposed to control himself around you?

Gabriel doesn’t even notice himself grinding against you until the groans fall from his mouth. He should really stop, but he can’t. The little spikes of pleasure are too addicting as he pulls his cock out from his sweats.

You poor thing, you had such a long day. All you wanted to do was come home and unwind. Gabriel even put on your favorite movie, which you obviously fell asleep to. And now here you were, unconscious as Gabriel rubbed his cock against the back of your sweater. 

He didn’t want to cross any lines, at least not right now. So he would settle for getting behind your slumbering figure. 


	327. steve harrington .. understand (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you do a sort of part 2 of the Steve Harrington noncon? Or just more Steve please! Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon, alcohol

You’ve had so much to drink. 

But Steve can’t stop himself from thrusting into you, kissing at your puffy lips. Your eyes roll around in your head, eyebrows furrowed as your body is pounded against the mattress. 

You were just so  _pretty_ , and you were so nice. No one at that party even recognized him, but there you were, talking to him all night. You must have wanted this, didn’t you? 

And now here you were, getting fucked by Steve Harrington. Something you weren’t even going to remember with all the alcohol you drank. 

Your sopping walls were sucking him inside, Steve couldn’t stop himself. He just kept going, using you to get his dick wet. Not that you would mind, no, not at all. You obviously wanted this, with the way you were acting all night. Good thing Steve got to you before anyone else did. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, the tip of his cock mashing against your cervix. “Fuck, you’re perfect. Fuck, just like that. So tight.”

You didn’t say anything back. You couldn’t even focus your eyes on him. Steve ignored it by kissing you, sticking his tongue down your throat. You tasted like beer. 

Steve paused for a moment, feeling his orgasm starting to approach. As he stilled, he could feel the pull of your walls on his cock, wanting him deeper and deeper. He took a deep breath and began to go at it again, forcing his cock as far as it could go, past your cervix and into your womb, causing you to deliciously squeeze around him as you whimpered. 

He came directly into your womb, your body convulsing around him harder and harder with each spurt of his seed. He emptied it all inside of you before he pulled out, his cock wet with yours and his fluids. 

Your eyes were glassy, your breathing shallow as Steve dressed himself. You were nice and all, but Steve has to go. He hopes you understand.


	328. alexei .. wife (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi 🖤 Big fan of yours! If you can, could you write some more Alexei breeding stuff with maybe some kidnapping or stalking sprinkled in? Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader (fem pronouns), noncon, breeding, kidnapping

Alexei and Murray lived across the field from your brother’s house, and they were all rather well acquainted. Alexei just happened to go borrow some eggs when you were around, playing with your nieces and nephews. 

“Alexei, this is my sister,” your brother introduced you. “She’s staying with us for a week to spend time with the kids.” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” You held out your hand for him to shake. 

He took yours, feeling a large grin paint itself on his face. “Nice to meet you.”

Ever since then, Alexei watched from the window as you played in the field with your nieces and nephews. He had never seen someone do so well with children that were not their own, and it made him wonder just how good you’d do with your  _own_ children. 

“Is that the neighbor’s sister or something?” Murray asked, looking over Alexei’s shoulder.

“Uh, yes… visiting for a bit.”

“She’s hot.”

Alexei felt a blush rise up his neck. You were indeed… in American terms,  _very_   _hot_. 

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to tell you…” Murray continued, walking around the kitchen. “I’m going to Indiana next week, and staying for a little while. Wanna come?”

“No thanks,” Alexei told you. 

“What, you got plans or something?” Murray laughed.

_Lots_ of plans. But Alexei just laughed along with him. 

In the next few days, Alexei’s fixation with you turned more into an obsession. He just loved the way the sun hit you as you ran around in those fields with those kids. Your smile made his heart race. And when Alexei was hiding in the undergrowth, he could only admire the soft tone of your voice when you talked to your nieces and nephews. 

“Hey! Alexei, right?” 

“Y- yes.” He had his hands in his pockets, trying not to look like he was hiding a boner beneath his pants. 

“It’s nice to see you again. You usually walk this path?” 

“Sometimes. Uh, you?”

“Well…” you shrugged. “I just come out here with the kids a lot. But I like to have some peace and quiet.”

It was night time, the stars shining above. It was really beautiful, you could see everything. 

“I hope this isn’t rude to ask, but… where’s your accent from?” 

“Accent?” He quirked a brow. “Oh… Russian. I’m Russian.”

“Russian?” You tilted your head. “That’s pretty cool. Did you live there?”

“Er… yes.”

“You’re not some secret spy or something, are you, Alexei?”

He felt his face warm up. He wasn’t even a spy, technically, just a scientist. 

But before he could answer, you started laughing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry… you probably get that a lot. I’m messing with you.”

Alexei joined in on the laughter, a little nervous and awkward. His eyes were trained on your as you hunched over, laughing like this was the funniest thing in the world to you. 

“Sorry… sorry…” you caught yourself, staring right at him with sweet eyes. “I’ve never met anyone from Russia before.”

You eyes flickered to your wrist, checking the watch. “It’s getting late. Maybe I’ll see you around before I leave, alright Alexei?”

It could be so easy to do something. He could invite you back to his house for drinks, or cover your mouth and tell you not to scream as he dragged you back. But he would just have to settle for next time. 

“See you soon, then.” He waved, turning to walk back to his house. 

You didn’t see Alexei for the rest of the trip. You just shrugged it off, thinking he was probably busy or something. Your vacation was wrapping up, and before you knew it it was the day of your departure. 

You had to walk out to the road to take a cab, across the field and past Alexei’s house. Your brother insisted he accompany you, but it was obvious he had his hands full with the kids. So you gave him a hug, gave the kids a kiss, and went on your way. On your way home. 

But just as you were about to reach it, something covered your mouth. You automatically flailed, your legs kicking out. Whoever was behind you dragged you back as you fought, inhaling an oddly sweet scent. You could feel your chest becoming heavy the further away you got from the street. 

Your arms swatted around, legs swinging, but soon enough it was like swimming through sand. You grew limp in your captor’s arms, eyes blurring until they came to a close. 

Alexei somehow managed to open the door with you limp in his arms, a cloth over your mouth. He brought you inside and locked the door behind himself. His heart was racing and blood was rushing through his ears. He did it. He really did it.

He stood there for a moment, in the middle of the kitchen, with you asleep in his arms. Your dress was hanging over your legs, lips parted and breathing shallowly. 

Knocking himself out of his stupor, he carried you to his room. It wasn’t much, just a mattress and a dresser with an ashtray on top of it. All of which Murray had found at garage sales and trash pickups. 

Alexei draped you over the bed, watching as your eyes rolled behind your eyelids. You would wake up in just a few minutes or so, and he had to make sure he had everything right. 

He checked that all doors were locked and windows shut. He couldn’t have you escaping and getting the police. Then they would come, find out he’s basically an illegal immigrant, send him back to Russia, where he would be dead meat.

Not that you would do that, no... once he explained that he just wanted to give you the life you deserved, you’d understand, right? Wouldn’t you?

A creaking noise snapped him back to reality, and he rushed back to the bedroom. There you were, barely sitting up, barely conscious. Your hand was splayed across your forehead, eyes narrowed. 

“A-... Alexei...?” Your eyes couldn’t quite focus on him. “Oh... my head...”

Your arms shakily supported you on either side of your frame, while your legs were slightly spread apart. You looked so vulnerable and fragile, and Alexei could feel his pants becoming a bit tighter than they were just seconds ago.

“Alexei...” you said his name again, firmer this time. “I need to... to go.”

“Go?” He stared at your lips, barely listening to what you were actually saying. 

“The bus... it leaves at... at three o’clock...” you tried to get up, but Alexei quickly stood in front of you. 

“You have to stay.”

“Stay?” You were gaining more and more consciousness, but were still to weak to get a hold of yourself.

He crouched before you, so that he could look you right in those glassy eyes. “You see... we’re going to have a family.”

You blinked at him. 

“So you have to stay.”

You shook your head at him. “No, no... I have to go.” 

You tried to push past him, but he grabbed your wrist. You tried to pull back, but Alexei followed you, pressing you against the mattress. Innocent fear filled your eyes as you looked up at him, still so unsure. 

“When I saw you, I knew you would be a perfect wife. The perfect wife for me.”

Your face could only contort in a mixture of pain and disgust. “Wife?”

Alexei could hold back no longer. His full lips fell upon yours, giving you a short kiss. He pulled back just as quickly, checking to see your reaction. He could feel your hand barely pushing on his chest. 

“Let’s have a family, okay?” He smiled. 

You couldn’t say anything before he kissed you again, this time deeper and filled with a thousand words he didn’t know how to say. It made you feel warm and sticky,  _gross._

His tongue pushed past your lips to taste your teeth, making you cringe. You felt like you were going to vomit. There was a sickly sweet smell that was making your head throb while he shoved his tongue down your throat. 

His cock was already so hard in his pants, rubbing against your inner thigh. You whimpered in his mouth as he ground his erection into your soft, covered skin. Everything felt so bad. This all felt so bad. 

“So pretty, so pretty.” He mumbled on your skin as his red lips sucked at your jaw and neck. You tried to push against his chest, little pleas for him to stop being murmured from your own lips. 

He let go of your wrist after all this time, only so he could stick his hand beneath your dress. You squirmed as he felt the fabric of your panties. “Soft,” he commented, pulling them back to snap against your skin. You whined, both of your hands fruitlessly pressing at his chest. 

Leaning on one of his arms, he allowed his fingers to brush past your underwear. Without pause, he worked them into your hole. You hissed at the dry pain that stretched your walls. 

Alexei cursed as he forced his fingers further. “ _Ay kroshka_ , you’re tight. Are you...?”

You cried, hands balling into fists in his shirt. Were you really going to lose it to some weird Russian guy? To have it  _stolen_ from you?

“You are. Good, that’s good. Virgin little wife.” It all sounded unreal with his thick accent. “Then you will belong to me. Forever.”

You sobbed, making your head ache even more. Why was he doing this to you? You just wanted to go home. 

His fingers spread inside of you, making you scream in pain. Alexei just laughed at you, commenting about how  _sensitive_ his little wife was. He was going to enjoy pumping you full. 

“Good enough.” He pulled his fingers out of you, ignoring the little spots of blood littering his skin. 

“Please, no, don’t do this... what do you want? I’ll give you anything but just please, d- don’t...”

“This is what I want.” He told you as he unbuckled his belt. “For you to have my family. Take care of my children. For you to be a mother.”

You sobbed even more as he took his dick out, which was much more thicker than longer. “Don’t cry,  _kroshka_. You should be happy to become a mommy.” 

He pressed his cock against your slit, making you twitch and shake. Alexei pulled back and pushed himself in, letting his cock sink into virgin walls. 

You were sticky and warm, flesh barely giving into the push. But Alexei went on, painfully splitting you apart inch by inch. Like tearing stitches out. 

For once, you were silent. Aside from the occasional painful mewl. Your hands shook in their place on his shoulders. Your body twitched from side to side from the fullness.

“Relax...” Alexei leaned over to whisper in your ear. “It’ll feel good soon. Promise.”

He pulled back, nearly all the way out before he went right back in. He could feel your walls close and stretch around him, trying to get used to a fat cock inside of you. The only cock that would ever be inside of you. Alexei took great pride in that. 

Alexei’s thumb came to press over your clit, trying to loosen you up. He heard you whimper as he rubbed at the sensitive nub. He let his cock sit inside of you for a few minutes, as he didn’t want you to be crying the entire time he fucked you. 

Once you loosened up, some wetness letting his cock slip further inside of you, he started again. Your sweet, gummy walls sucked him back in with each thrust. You pulled on his shirt as his hands grabbed at the sides of your thighs, positioning them the best he could into cradling his hips.

Little mewls bubbled through your throat as he drilled into you, cock stabbing into your soft insides. You were beginning to relax, allowing him to freely hump your fertile pussy.

“We’re... going to be so happy...” He grinned, continuing to pound into your cunt. “Seeing you with those kids... I wanted to give you some of your own...”

Your nails sunk into his clothed shoulders, eyes screwed shut. He could hear the way your drooling hole sucked him in again and again and again. 

“Live so close... your brother’s kids... our kids... they’ll be best of friends. You like that, right? A little family.”

He kissed your cheek, feeling your canal convulsing around him. “I’m going...” he groaned. “Ahh,  _kroshka_ , I’ll give it to you...”

Cum filled your pussy, spilling into your pussy. Ropes of white, hot seed shooting straight inside of you with only one intention. Alexei’s thick cock plugged you up, allowing the cum to leak right into your womb.

He laid on top of you, breathing heavily. It was near painful to leave his softening cock in such a wet, warm sleeve, but he had to make sure that not a drop was wasted. You were his little wife... what kind of man would he be if he didn’t give you a baby?


	329. connor dbh .. anything (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ahh I just stumbled upon your blog and I’m so happy I did, your writing is awesome! I’ve never requested anything before so I’m a little nervous, but if possible could you write a noncon with Connor from DBH as part of an interrogation or something? Thank you so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gender neutral reader, more on dubcon side sorry :(

“Are you aware of how much trouble you’re in?”

You leg bounced nervously beneath the table, eyes continuously flickering over to the two way mirror. Yeah, you knew just how much trouble you got yourself into this time. They even had an Android interrogating you. 

“Look... I didn’t do it.” You tried to gesture with your hands, forgetting that your wrists were cuffed to a small bar on the table. “I don’t... I don’t know what else to tell you.”

“What about the truth?”

Your hands balled into fists as you sat back in your chair. “I am! I am telling you the truth! Please, believe me.”

“Why should I?”

“Because...!” You bit your lip, trying to find a way to convince this Android that you weren’t guilty. “I’ll do anything, just  _please_... I can’t go to jail.” 

“Anything?” The Android quirked a brow. 

“ _Anything_.” Your hands clasped together in their cuffs. 

He stood from his chair, giving a look at the two way mirror. Then he came behind you. You stared at your hands, sweating, before he pulled the chair out from beneath you. You yelped as your cuffs yanked at you as you fell to your knees. 

“You know, you and I aren’t that much different.” The Android told you. “We’ll do anything for what we want.” 

His cold hand found its way to the collar of your shirt, yanking you up to your feet. You could feel him right behind you, his hand trailing down your clothed arm. You shivered, unsure of just what this Android was trying to do. 

“So why don’t we compromise... I’ll do anything to get the truth out of you... and you won’t go to jail. Deal?”

You were confused. What the hell did that mean? “Sure...”

Instantly, you felt something hard rubbing at your ass. Wait, did Androids have dicks? “Hey, what the hell--?”

Before you could turn, his hand slammed your head into the table. You grunted as he ground his cock into your ass. “Tell me... where did you first meet your friend?”

“Wait, what are you doing--?”

You bottoms came down to your thighs, leaving you in your underwear. 

“Wait, please, there’s people behind there--”

“There’s nobody there. It’s just you and me. So, answer the question.”

You cringed as you could feel his hard on rubbing through the thin fabric of your underwear. “My friend and I... I told you, we met at the club...”

“Okay...” The Android said calmly, pulling your underwear down. You could hear him unzipping himself. “And then what?”

“Wait, please... we, um, we... we were just having fun, you know? Just hanging out, and they saw this Android... but they... they didn’t know it was an Android...”

“Go on...” You could feel his synthetic cock on your cheek, rubbing up and down. 

“They were having so much fun and, please, wait--”

The tip prodded at your hole. 

“I’ll tell you everything, just stop!” 

“I’d rather multitask.” And he pushed in.

You bit your lip as he filled you, pushing his fake dick as far as he possible inside of you. Tears collected your eyes as he gave you no time to adjust, pulling back to thrust right back in. “Don’t stop, keeping going...” he asked.

“Uh, well...” you tried to regain your composure, despite the fact that he was inches inside of you. “When they... when they found out it was an- an Android...”

The Android’s hand ran over the front of your body, pleasuring you. You hadn’t realized how aroused you were until now, feeling your body quiver. 

“They were- they were  _mad_.” Your voice shook. “I didn’t know they were...”

His cock pressed further and further inside of you. You wondered how Cyberlife made it feel so real. 

“They brought the Android out back and bashed its head in! I just watched! I couldn’t stop it! Ah,  _fuck_...” You could feel your own orgasm approaching. 

“How do you feel about that?”

“Wh- what?” 

“How do you feel about relationships with Androids?”

Said the android that was currently pounding your insides, rubbing at the front of your sex to get you to cum. You tightened around his cock. “I um...”

“Tell the truth.”

“I um... I don’t mind them... I just...  _fuck_. Please, just...”

“What? What do you want me to do?”

You weren’t sure, feeling your own hips rutting back against him, desperate for release. 

But you weren’t able to answer, before something thick and sticky poured itself into your hole. You twitched as he pulled out, allowing the rest of his manufactured load to spill over your skin. 

“Thanks for the information. You’re free to go.”


	330. jesse mccree .. barn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hello!! i have an idea and if you’ve already done it hit me with that link but: McCree keeping a spoilt, bratty s/o in a barn to humble them/put them in their place. thoughts? 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gender neutral reader, suicide/death mentions

You’re not sure how to feel when the barn door opens in the morning. 

The nights are could out here, and it’s hard to sleep when your wrists are bound by rope and nearly hanging from the ceiling. He left just enough slack so that you can barely stand on straw and dirt. 

“G’mornin’.” Jesse says to you, as if it’s normal to have someone tied up in his barn.

You don’t say anything to him. You just pray he doesn’t make you eat out of the trough again. 

“Y’look a little cold. Rough night out here?” 

You nod slowly, keeping your lips pressed together. 

“Wouldn’t look so rough if you were inside sleepin’ with me.” 

You could barely remember the warmth of a bed, or... or what it was like to take a bath or a shower. He had kept you out here for so long. 

“J- Jesse...” your voice is small, nothing like it used to be. “Please... can I come inside?”

“Have ya learned your lesson?”

You nodded quickly, not even trying to hide your tears. There was nothing more you wanted than to go home, even if it mean you had to go home with him. 

“Hmm...” he pondered, raising a gloved hand to your face. You leaned into it, trying anything to just come back inside. 

“Please, Jesse,  _please_... I won’t... I won’t do it again. I won’t be a brat anymore, just  _please_  let me inside. I’ll do whatever you want.” 

Jesse looked at you with those stern, nearly black, eyes. You tried to smile, tried to show him that you really  _loved_ him and you wanted to be a good spouse again, just for him. You wouldn’t talk back or run away, or- or--

“I don’t think you’ve quite learned your lesson yet, little one.”

You burst into tears, unable to control yourself. God, you wanted to  _die_. 

“But as soon as you do... I’ll let you out of this barn, promise.”


	331. overhaul .. standards (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I request for some non-con Overhaul with fem reader Secretary? Nsfw, angst, smut💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon

This wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened. 

No, this was not the first time he had you bent over his desk, a bare hand pressing down at the middle of your clothed back. You could hear him taking deep breaths behind you. He was always so calm. So collected. 

“O... Overhaul...” you squirm beneath him. “Please... your meeting starts--”

“Stay still.” His voice cut right through the air, making it drop a few degrees. “Unless you want me to  _make_ you be still.” 

You felt a strain in the muscles of your back. There was no doubt that he was threatening to use his Quirk. You stopped moving the best you could, not able to stop your legs from shaking beneath him. 

“You know how I like to perform my... routine check ups.” He tells you. “I’ve gotten wind that you have been fornicating with... outsiders. Is this true?”

“Overhaul, we’ve been through this. I never leave this base--”

“Shh...” his other hand found itself in your hair, pulling your head up. “Look, I know just how  _appealing_ you are to other men and all... but of all of the trash you could settle for... the League of Villains? Really?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Your voice shakes. 

“You know  _exactly_ what I’m talking about, don’t even try to lie to me.” 

He let go of your hair, letting your forehead drop back to the desk. You pressed your lips together as the hand on your back trailed downwards, pushing itself beneath your skirt. 

“I guess I should have known better when I hired a whore like you.” You could hear the shrug in his voice. “But Shigaraki? Really? I thought you had standards.”

“Kai--”

“Don’t call me that,” he snarled. He pinched at your skin with his naked hand, and it felt as if he was tearing the meat off your bones. “You know so much better than that.” 

You cried in relief as he let go of that chunk of skin, a bruise surely to be left in its wake. The feeling was short lived as he tore your panties from you, sticking his unclothed fingers right inside of you. 

You grit your teeth at the feeling of his fingers dragging dryly within you. But it wasn’t long until Overhaul found that spot and drew wetness from you. You cringed as he pulled his fingers out, hearing him tsk and comment about how dirty you were and that he shouldn’t even give you the time of day.

“I don’t want to have to keep doing this, but you give me no choice.” 

You heard his belt unbuckle, along with a zipper. You closed your eyes, knowing there was nothing you could do to stop it. He exhaled as he pushed into you, plump cock stretching your walls. 

And just like every other time, he kept an oddly consistent pace. It would go like this until the end, if it would ever end. 


	332. hanzo .. dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hey, could i get a hanzo w/ fem!reader from high class/royal family that wants to be treated like a princess, and ofc hanzo is more than willing to treat her like one, but she's still stubborn and doesn't give back, maybe hanzo's getting real tired of it and just wants her to reciprocate in some way? maybe finally snaps when she's getting extra fussy after a long day, i'd like nsfw? love ur work, found this blog recently and binge-read pretty much all your works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fem reader, sexism stuff

Hanzo wasn’t one to use such words, especially about you, but...

You were being such a spoiled, rotten  _bitch_. Basically a glorified pillow princess. And yes, it was true, you were actually a  _princess_. And don’t get Hanzo wrong, no, he loves treating you like one. But... he just thinks you need to be knocked down a few pegs. 

_Hanzo, do this_ and  _Hanzo, do that._ He never got a fucking break. He was always doing something, always doing  _your_ job, like cooking and cleaning. When you guys had kids, he laughed at the thought that he might have to breast feed them because you’re always  _so tired, Hanzo_. 

Sometimes he thinks you forget  _you’re_ the woman, the way you treat him. But Hanzo loves you  _so_ much, he just does as he’s told. And he  _hates_ it with every single cell in his body. He hates being your... being your  _bitch_.

_But it’s not going to be that way anymore_ , he tells himself. Hanzo is going to stand up to you, and maybe you’ll actually let him get his dick wet for once  ~~instead of being a stingy little brat.~~

And he decides this is the  _perfect_ time to remind you who the king is in this relationship. 

“Hanzo, you forgot to--”

“Can I be honest with you?”

He hasn’t even told you the truth, but you already look shocked. Oh no, did Hanzo just interrupt you mid-sentence? How sad. 

“I am tired of taking orders from you,” he tells you. “I am tired of being treated like a second class citizen by my own wife.”

“I don’t... I don’t order you around.”

“You do, but maybe you don’t even realize it. So why don’t we trade places? I’ll let you know how it feels to be treated like the dirt beneath your shoe.”


	333. pumpkin!reaper part 5?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: OMG I love your Pumpkin!Reaper stuff they are amazing. Can we get a continuation of Witch!Reader and Pumpkin!Reaper where she is pregnant with his little pumpkins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fem reader, pregnancy

You didn’t know it was even possible.

But that morning when you woke up vomiting bile and pumpkin seeds... that’s when you knew. Something was wrong. So terribly wrong. 

The Reaper, on the other hand, was a bit more excited than you. As excited as the undead can get, at least. Over the course of nine months, he spent most of his time building straw cradles and stealing little toys from the town children. 

It was almost endearing, but then you would think... what were your children going to look like? Would they be made of burlap sacks and jack o’lanterns? The thought, the  _vision_ , made you shiver. 

The Reaper knew before you did that you were going into labor. He led you to the softest patch of grass he could find, and then you felt it. The pain of a thousand dying men coursing through your veins. 

Dreadful words were on the tip of your tongue, begging to be let out. You wanted to tell him that you had looked up every spell that could get rid of his spawn, that you knew every blind spot of his to escape, but... then you remembered, you never went through with any of those things. 

You were still here. And you were going to have his children.  _Your children._


	334. aziraphale .. halo (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Aziraphale with a breeding kink, going slow on his s/o because he wants them to have his kids?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gender neutral reader, breeding

He was so  _angelic._

Yeah, Aziraphale was an angel or something, but... there was something else to him right now. Maybe it was the fact that he was so deep inside of you, making you feel fuller than you ever have, that made him look like this. It was almost like he had a halo. 

“Just a little longer, love...” his voice was soft. “I need to be sure...”

It felt like you had been going at it for hours, maybe even days, but he sounded so sincere. You believed him. You held onto his shoulders as he shoved himself deeper and deeper within you, in an effort to “start a family” as he called it.

You weren’t exactly sure what a family looked like between you and Aziraphale. You wondered if you both really were able to have children, would they be angelic like him? Would this be a violation between him and the other angels? Would he be taken away?

But he was so determined, so you let him have his way, rocking his hips slowly and even slower inside of you, trying to ease his way as deep as he could go. 

“ _Oh_...” the sound was torn from his throat. “I think I’m... I’m...”

You brought his face down into the crook of your neck, allowing him to bury his moans and whimpers into your skin as he came inside of you. You took every last drop of it.

After all, you were going to be a family.


	335. crowley .. disgusting (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: You and your works are amazing. Please can you write a breeding kink with a dash of somnophilia from a good omens character of you choosing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon, somnophilia, breeding, kinda angsty?

Crowley knew he was disgusting.

He was a demon, for fuck’s sake. So he didn’t feel bad at all when the thought spawned in his mind. Crowley was just a demon in a man’s body, after all. 

You were very likable, yes. Very pretty and cute and you should make him want to puke. But you reminded him of Aziraphale in a way. How innocent and bright you were, and you didn’t even know all of the dark thoughts that filled his mind or others’ when you merely passed by. 

But your looks deceive you, too. You had a very dark sense of humor, one that Crowley could get along with. You both clicked in every way possible. It made him wish that he were some sort of king so he could make you his queen, or concubine, it depended on his mood.

And right now, he was settling towards concubine.

Crowley didn’t really  _mean_ to break into your house. He just kind of walked in. Not that you didn’t lock your doors, no, he just unlocked it with his own abilities and found that you were asleep. 

He thought about what Aziraphale might do in this situation. That crackhead probably wouldn’t have even unlocked the door. But if he had gotten this far, he would just turn around, lock your door, and head back home.

But Crowley was no angel. 

He hadn’t felt this hot and bothered since the eighties. Maybe half of it was because this was the hottest summer he had ever felt around here, or maybe he was just trying to lie to himself. The source of heat was right in front of him.

You were draped across your mattress, asleep. Cute, pajama shorts ridden up and loose tank top barely covering you chest. Your face was pouted, as it always was when you were asleep.  ~~No, now he was insinuating he had seen you asleep on more than one occasion.~~

Being a demon was all about indulgence, why not indulge himself? He didn’t even have to argue with himself about it, taking to sit at your bedside instead.

Crowley stroked your hair, feeling how soft you were. He sighed through his nose, twirling the strand of hair around his finger. His chest ached with...  _mushy_ thoughts of you. 

He never really thought about love, and he never took himself as one to hold your hand and take you out on a date. He would never surprise you at work with a bouquet of flowers or a box of chocolates. He wouldn’t take care of you after a long day, watching stupid television shows and laughing until the early hours with you.

~~But he wanted to.~~

So he’d have to settle for breaking into your house and feeling you up like some pervert. Maybe play a sick little fantasy on you, just to keep his spirits intact. 

Crowley leaned over and kissed you, right on those soft lips. As expected, you didn’t stir. You were sound asleep, with the help of some demon influence. He could feel his glasses slipping off the bridge of his nose as he slowly made his way on top of you. 

You were pliant to his movements, letting him take those little shorts off of you, along with your panties. You looked more dead than asleep. 

Crowley let his slender fingers play with you, slipping them inside of you. You squeezed around his fingers, giving him the illusion that maybe some part of you actually wanted this. 

“What?” He said, quiet and with no emotion whatsoever. “You like this?”

No answer. He continued to shove them further and further. 

“I’m sure you’d squeeze my cock just fine, then. What do you think?”

Now he just sounded like a fucking lunatic.  _Get on with it, Crowley._

This was sounding more like a chore than a guilty pleasure. He sluggishly removed his belt and pulled down his black pants, allowing his cock to spring out. It seemed like he was enjoying this more than he wanted to know. 

Crowley took a deep breath before pushing himself inside of you, licking his lips. The thought of you suddenly waking up daunted him. What would you say? What would he do? 

A crueler part of him entertained the thought of you crying and begging for him to stop. What a sight that would be. It made his cock harden even more inside of you. Disgusting freak. 

And he thought back to... what if you did want it? What if this is something you were dreaming, no-  _fantasizing_ about? What if you liked him as much as he liked you? What if you begged him to fuck you and to never stop?

That caused him to stop in his tracks. Who ever said that he couldn’t love you? That you couldn’t love him? 

He licked his lips once again, starting up a riveting pace. The bed creaked with each thrust of his hips, pounding you into the mattress. 

“Is it so selfish of me...” he said through gritted teeth. “To want it all?” 

To hold your hand, to take you on dates. To deliver flowers to you and give you chocolates and riches and anything you ever wanted. To even get  _married_ and have kids so that way you’d  _have_ to stay with him forever and ever? 

“Maybe it is.” He answered his own question. “And I don’t think I care.” 

Crowley drilled into your slumbering body with fervor. He had a purpose, and in that, was giving  _you_ a purpose. To have his kids, to be his wife. 

That couldn’t be that bad, could it?


	336. billy hargrove .. sfw?&nsfw headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Have you done yandere billy from stranger things headcanons yet? Sfw and nsfw if possible :) thank you very much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw abuse, manipulation, noncon/dubcon

**sfw?**

-Billy likes you? omg you’re  _so_ lucky!!

-that’s exactly how you felt maybe the first few months of your relationship with Billy 

-but it wasn’t long before his more... undesirable tendencies began to show

-at first you thought the jealousy was cute

-then he beat that guy up at the movie theater for looking at you “the wrong way”

-you locked yourself in the bathroom and cried for hours

-and he stood outside the door the whole time, ranging from apologies to full out  _screaming for you to COME THE FUCK OUT BITCH BEFORE--_

-ah, sorry... no, Billy is so sorry and it won’t happen again  _he promises_ :)

-and you believe it! you really believe it!

-you kiss and make up, you forgive him and move on

-and then he hits you

-because you just made him so  _mad_ when he told you not to wear that top anymore because it was just too skimpy you fucking  _slut shouldn’t you know better?_

-sadly, you think you deserve it. it’s normal, right?

-he told you not to wear it, and you wore it

-Billy has just been looking out for you this  _whole_ time... maybe you should just listen to him more often

**nsfw**

-sex is a very integral part of the relationship for Billy

-if you’re “not feeling it”, then basically you’re done with him and don’t love him and want to break up, is that it?

-of course it isn’t, but he’ll guilt trip you to no end until you say yes

-he’s very rough most of the time

-and it hurts pretty much every time

-if he’s exceptionally gentle, something is very wrong

-and this will usually lead to some violent outbreak after the fact

-he likes to choke you, and not the safe way obviously

-you’ve passed out a few times

-you’re always littered with bruises when you come home from him

-and they aren’t all necessarily from his rough grips when he’s pounding you into his mattress


	337. lucio, asra .. hell (4?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: You know that yandere Lucio fic is getting quite interesting and I hope you will continue to pursue the story. I would read the shit out of it.

He swallowed, looking back down at the letter.

_Dear Asra,_

_I’m really sorry, but I can’t risk putting you in danger. I have to go back. I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me. Please, get out of Vesuvia and forget about me. I don’t want Lucio to hurt you any longer._

The fact that Lucio had you made Asra’s chest  _ache_. The fact that you went  _back_ to him made his chest  _ache._ He knew you didn’t love Lucio. You couldn’t possibly love him. 

But how could you just come back into his life just to be taken away again? He really tried to be good about you being pregnant and all, even though it wasn’t his kid. He was ready to raise this Lucio spawn as his own, too. 

But you went back. Back to Lucio. 

It made Asra’s blood boil. He’s going to get you back. He’s sure of it.

If there was a God... they couldn’t stop him.


	338. dabi .. service (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: bIG BRAIN ANON HERE HOPEFULLY WITH A BIG BRAIN DABI REQ okay okay so imagine being a bartender in a seedy bar and like flirting to get more tips and stuff with your customers and u treat dabi like any old customer and think nothing of it but during ur break you go out to take a breather in the alley but dabi has some different ideas !! for a tip !!!!! WINKY WINK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon/dubcon

Dabi knows exactly what you’re doing. 

Smiling so coy at him, blinking those lashes. The way you lean over the bar so he can see down your shirt. He assumes that if you weren’t so good at making drinks, you’d probably be a stripper.  Not that he’d mind getting a lap dance from you. 

But he likes to play along. Like he’s going to cum in his pants because you winked at him. 

Dabi watches as you do the same thing to all your customers. Elbows on the counter as you listen to their drunk rambling, nodding and agreeing with every word they say. Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do for a tip. 

Speaking of which, he knows  _exactly_ how he’s going to compensate you for your service. He’ll even leave a good review on the website after he’s through with you. 

So he waits in the dark alleyway for you to be done with work. It takes a while, since most of the trash doesn’t leave until late. He can barely see through the dirty window of the shit hole, watching you clean up the counters and get ready to leave. He likes that little coat you put on before you lock up. 

He stays in the shadows as you dig through your bag for your keys, no doubt to put them between your fingers before someone like him comes along. Dabi takes this as his cue to make himself known.

“Hey, doll.” 

You look up, barely recognizing him in the horrible lighting in the alleyway. 

“Oh, hey.” You smile. “We’re closed, if you were planning on coming back.”

“I think I’m just in time.”

You laugh, trying not to look like you’re getting nervous. If there was a time to cum in his pants, it’d probably be now. He just grins back at you, letting his eyes drop down to the way you’re clutching at your phone. 

“Give me that.” He says, as smoothly as ever.

“Huh?”

“I said,  _give it to me_.” He reaches out for your phone. You pull back, eyebrows furrowing. But he gets it, he takes your phone in his hand and lets his Quirk burn it to junk. “Unless you want that to be you next, you might want to do as I say.”

“Do you want money? I have money.” You’re already digging in your bag. “I have cash, please, just–”

“Don’t hurt you?” He snatches your wrists from your bag. “Trust me, it won’t hurt if you just don’t struggle.” 

The look on your face is priceless before he shoves you into the wall, breaking the buttons on that little coat of yours to expose that skimpy top you’re wearing. He snickers at your little gasp as cold air hits your chest. 

“You cold, baby?” He brings his mouth to your ear. “I could warm you right up, if you want.”

“N- no…” your voice is so small, nothing like the sultry tone you were using earlier. 

“Aw, don’t be getting shy now, honey.” He lets his hands pull at the hem of your shorts. “I thought you liked me…”

“ _Please_ , I don’t… let me go. I won’t tell  _anyone_.”

“Oh, baby,  _I want you_ to tell everyone.” His hand unbuttons your shorts, only to slip inside and cup your pussy. “Tell everyone how good I fucked you.” 

You whimper as his hand finds itself beneath your panties, feeling your slit. 

“Aw, you’re wet. Do you get off teasing all those gross guys? Does it make you feel good?”

His fingers shove themselves in your hole, making you stiffen beneath him. Dabi breathes heavily as he stuffs you full of his long fingers. You shift uncomfortably, your hands gripping at his forearms. 

“Are you enjoying this? Maybe you really are a whore.” He chuckles a bit. “I can’t wait to get a piece of you.”

You don’t say anything, but he knows that if he felt your face, it would be burning hot. His fingers spread within you, making you moan out loud. Your hand covers your mouth as he continues to twist and drive his fingers inside of your poor, drooling pussy. 

“You’re getting tense. Are you gonna cum? C’mon, cum all over my fingers. Do it.” His fingers reach as deep as they can go, and you bury your face into his chest as you sob out moans. Dabi feels accomplished as your body convulses and twitches around his mere fingers. 

Dabi’s phone buzzes in his pocket, and with his ruined fingers, he takes it out. You watch in a mix of fear and arousal as the dim light reaches his face. 

“Sorry, honey, but I gotta go.” He puts the phone back in his pocket and then puts his fingers in his mouth. He hums in approval before letting them pop back out. “But I’ll come back to properly thank you for the good service.”


	339. minotaur!roadhog .. game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: please can we get some continuation of the minotaur!roadhog? I'm in love I swear

You weren’t sure how this game started. 

It was a twisted version of hide and seek, where you were always running and he was always chasing. You wondered if this was his way of telling you that you’d never escape the labyrinth no matter how hard you tried. 

But you were exhausted. This game could go on for days if you were up to it. It was mostly because you didn’t like what happened when you were found. The Minotaur showed no mercy on your human body, to say the least. 

You could hear him getting closer, his hooves stomping on the ground. You kept running until you came to a crossroads. His heavy breathing was nearly tangible, so you just picked a side and went with it. 

Of course, it was a dead end. You tried to stick your feet in the cracks and climb up, but no matter how hard you tried it was as if the wall was throwing you back to the ground.  You were done for. 

The ground shook from his footsteps, and you could only stare at the red sky above you. 

“Ready to come home?”


	340. jesse mccree .. eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: McCree either just blinding his s/o or literally gauging their eyes out so they can't look at other men/women anymore? (Gender neutral)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abuse, blood, gore

He takes one last good look at you. 

You’re crying. So beautiful. The way your lips curve downwards and your eyebrows come together to give him the most painful look. Jesse loves you, he really does, but... it has to be done. 

“Jesse, please, they were just a friend,  _please_ I’m sorry--” you choke out. 

He merely holds a hand up. He’s done with the excuses. You silence yourself. 

The cowboy brings two hands to your face, looking into your eyes. They hold a million words and emotions, and he hopes you remember what he looks like. 

His thumbs, which are caressing your face, reach up until you’re closing your eyes to avoid getting poked. Poor thing, you have no idea what’s coming. He sighs before digging in.

“What the fuck?” You yelp, trying to pull away from him, but his thumbs just push down into your sockets. He pushes you over the mattress, falling with his full weight. You scream, hands coming up to try and push him off of you, but he keeps gripping onto your skull like it’s the last thing he’ll do. 

He doesn’t enjoy feeling your blood vessels pop beneath his fingers, or seeing the blood that’s spurting from beneath your eyebrows. He tries not to listen to your horrible cries that resonate through the room. 

“I’m sorry, baby...” he coos as he finishes. “This almost hurts as much as it does to see you look at anyone else but me.”


	341. steve, natasha .. attention (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I request Natasha or Steve (together or seperate, you choose!) using aphrosidacs on their captive because she keeps resisting them, and they just want a couple of hours where their captive lets them have her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, dubcon, drugging, aphrodisiacs

Something is wrong. 

You don’t like this. You don’t like this at all, but you keep on smiling and moaning as they caress your skin and kiss you. You can’t stop, and they  _won’t_ stop. 

“Shh...” Natasha coos as her breath fans your heat. You can only look around the room wildly as you wonder how you got here. Your eyes finally focus on something. Steve is in the corner, cock hard in his pants as he watches you and Natasha. The sight makes your mind cringe but your body aroused. 

You don’t have much time to think about it as Natasha’s fingers find their way inside of you. Pleasured gasps leave your mouth as her tongue laps at you clit. Your legs spread wider, inviting her in. As much as you want her off, you keep sucking her in. 

Your back arches off the bed as her fingers hit a layer of spongy flesh inside of your pussy. “Right  _there_!” The words fall from your lips, and you realize you sound like a porn star. The sounds just naturally bubble from your throat as she keeps sucking and fucking at your drooling hole. 

Movement from the corner of the room reminds you that Steve is there. Now he has his cock in hand, getting off to the sight of you. You bite your lip and grab at your breast, feeling powerful as his hips buck into his hand. You beckon him over, hand reaching out for him. 

Steve comes to your side, cheeks just as red as his pretty cock. You let out another angelic moan as Natasha adds another finger inside of you. 

“Ah- Stevie boy...” your hand reaches out to touch him. You laugh as his breath hitches. You begin to rub him up and down, watching as precum begins to bead at the head of his pretty dick. 

Natasha draws your attention back to her by removing her fingers from you, causing you to whine. “Let Steve have a turn with you.” Her voice is low, making you shiver. 

Steve comes over to place his fat cock at your entrance. You whine as he merely slaps it at your clit. “Please, Steve. Give it to me.” He has never heard you so needy before, so he does as you say. Euphoria rushes through your veins as he only put his cock inside of you. 

“Do you want to help me out, sweetie?”

You look to the voice, seeing Natasha by your side. You nod eagerly, wanting to give and take and give and take. She throws her legs on either side of your head, letting her pretty pussy hover over your face. And you let your tongue come out to pleasure her just as she had done for you. 

Steve is holding onto your hips like you’ll fall apart if he lets go. He’s humping your cunt like there’s no tomorrow, plunging his cock as far as it can go into your pliant hole. You moan into Natasha’s heat, your hands pulling her hips down so that she can get what she needs from you. 

Why were you being so stingy about this, anyway?


	342. shimizu kiyoko .. big sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:I just realised you do Haikyuu!!? I'm not sure if that's new or I'm blind, but can I ask for a protective Shimizu with a younger, fem reader that's also a manager that maybe gets flirted with and doesn't know how to react? ty

Shimizu was like a big sister to you. 

She was very nice and welcoming when you became a manager, giving you a kind smile. She taught you the basics and even more of volleyball, and even gave you the rundown of most the players. They all seemed pretty nice. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka were a little  _more_ than nice. Just like Kiyoko said. 

They’re what most people call “boys being boys”. They liked to talk about you openly, saying what a cute “manager-chan” you were and being very flirty with you. 

Kiyoko says you’re their new obsession. She doesn’t like when they bother you too much. Shimizu swats them away, and gives glares to any prying eyes of any other players on you. You’re grateful,  _really_. You didn’t realize volleyball guys could be so... weird. 

You’re just glad you have Shimizu to protect you from those boys. She’s really... she’s really all you have. 


	343. gabriel reyes .. news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Gabriel Reyes with a (gender neutral) captive that turn out to be really soft towards the world as a concept and gets hurt easily by bad things happening? And knowing what Gabriel works as just makes them absolutely terrified because they're a high-key pacifist and a major hippie

The only good thing about being kidnapped was that you didn’t have to watch the news. 

All the violence and evil in the world was in the palm of everyone’s hand these days. No, not phones necessarily. But the way they connected you to the world, even the bad parts of the world, scared you. You hated watching the news, but there was no way to escape it.

With Gabriel, he didn’t let you have a phone. If he turned the TV on, he’d just put on a movie. You were disconnected from the outside world. You kind of liked that part of being captive. 

The bad part is that Gabriel  _is_ the thing you’re scared of most. He’s a soldier, no, a  _commander._ Overwatch was supposed to be good for the world or whatever, but to you… it feels like there’s more problems than solutions. Especially when Gabriel let it slip that he had a secret task force that carried out… unsavory plans that the media couldn’t see. That was exactly the seedy thing something big like Overwatch would do. 

You try not to think about it too much, though. 


	344. pelle .. gentle (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: the harga giving reader an aphrodisiac so she’s compliant during the mating ritual— and yandere pelle takes advantage of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, aphrodisiacs, dubcon, breeding

_“Drink.”_

You had done as the said, drinking the whole glass in one gulp. All of the girls laughed, smiling so widely, you couldn’t help but join in. They had dressed you up so pretty, putting flowers in your hair, how could you say no?

They started to lead you somewhere, putting you in the middle of the big crowd. The girls giddily smiled, saying stuff in Swedish you didn’t understand. But finally you caught a bit of English. 

“You like Pelle?”

“Pelle?” You laughed, your mind swirling. “He’s so nice.”

All of the girls giggled and laughed, putting their hands to their mouths as they looked at each other. It reminded of you of times when you were young, whispering about boys with your friends. 

In a blink, they were gone. And you were on the ground, in the middle of a big barn, all alone. You were crying now, your body so hot you couldn’t stand it. What happened? Why were you all alone? 

The door opened, and you turned squinting your eyes against the light. The door closed and revealed was Pelle. You kept crying, unable to stop yourself from feeling so warm and shaky. 

“Hey...” his voice was soft as always as he approached you. 

You looked up at him, your vision blurring and focusing on his angelic face. “Pelle... I don’t feel so good.”

“It’s okay, you’re alright.” He crouched down to be on your level. He brought his pale hands out to cup your face, tsking as he did so. “You’re a little warm, but that’s normal.”

You stared at him, unable to stop your tears. His hands were so cold compared to you, and you just wanted to melt. “Pelle...” you whispered.

“I know, I know...” he cooed. “I’ll take care of you.” 

And he kissed you. His mouth was soft and warm unlike his hands. You opened your mouth, allowing him to feel all of you. You wanted him to feel all of you, but...

“Pelle...” you pulled away. “This isn’t right, I...” 

“But doesn’t it  _feel_ right?” 

You tried to crawl away, but your legs felt heavy and your skin ached for touch. He was right... what was so wrong about this? You wanted him.

So you stopped crying as he gently laid himself on top of you, letting his fingers thread through the flowers in your hair as he kissed you. You let your own fingers find their way into his hair, brushing it out of his face. 

Pelle’s hands felt down your clothed body, from your breasts to the curve of your waist. “You know, this would be much better without all these clothes, don’t you think?”

You nod eagerly, racing to grab the hem of your dress and yank it off. You’re just so  _hot_ and you need to get cool. You need to quench the thirst that’s raging inside of you. 

While you unceremoniously tear your garments off, Pelle neatly takes his robe off and folds it aside. You’re waiting when he’s done, legs spread and chest heaving. Pelle just smiled down at you. So gentle. That was the only way you could describe him. Gentle. 

He fixed himself between your legs, letting a finger come down to feel your slit while he kissed your belly. You were already at bliss just as he rubbed you clit, you couldn’t fathom how you’d feel when he was inside of you.

“You’re so beautiful...” he comments, looking up at you. “I’m so glad I picked you.”

You just look down at him, lips parted as the pad of his finger rubs back and forth on your clit. You don’t know what he means by that, but by God, you’re glad he picked you, too. 

“Please.” The sound is small, but it echoes through the barn. You just want him. 

“I’m sorry, have I kept you waiting?” He chuckles, taking his fingers from you. You nearly whine at the loss of contact, but the anticipation of what’s to come keeps you tense. “Relax, love...”

You feel him at your entrance, not yet pushing. His hands come to push your legs back, letting the backs of your thighs press against his body. Then he’s inside of you, filling you to the brim.

You moan and cry all at once, the angle was a bit of a stretch. You’ve never felt anything like this before. Never felt so  _connected_ with someone before. 

“Shh, don’t cry...” Pelle’s hand comes down to wipe a tear from your face. “It’ll get better soon, I promise.” 

You press your lips together, nodding and trying to get yourself together again. Pelle moves back, pulling himself out of you just to push back in. You gasp as he hits a taut muscle. He closes his eyes, letting his cock dig into the sensation. 

He moves his hips back and falls in, burying himself deep inside of you with each thrust. Your hole sucks him in, a wet and hot sleeve for him to get lost in. Your eyes glance down, trying to see if you can spot where you end and he begins. 

“You’re so pretty...” Pelle groans in your ear. “I wanted to bring you here since the day I met you. You’ll love it here.” 

You just nod, your fingernails sinking into his back as he pounds inside of you. It’s not harsh, though. Just like all things Pelle, it’s gentle in his own way. 

In the midst of it all, you feel like you can hear some sort of music. A humming of sorts, but it’s so far away. You just moan and smile, enjoying the feeling coursing through your ears and body. 

Pelle’s hips snap particularly roughly inside of you, and he stills. You stare at the ceiling as you’re flooded with warmth and thickness. It’s blissful. It feels good. 

But something changes. You feel suffocated. It’s too hot, and Pelle is so heavy on top of you. What are you doing here? Where did the girls go? Panic is the only thing coursing through you, as tear prick at the corners of your eyes and you search for something you can’t find. 

“Love...” Pelle brings you back. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine... we’re going to be happy here.”

Oh, that’s right. You were with Pelle. Everything was okay. Like he said, you were going to be happy here, with him. 


	345. moira .. stitches (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi!! I love your blog a lot like more than a lot and I was wondering if you could do a nsfw female reader with moira where her s/o was caught trying to hurt herself? If not, I understand!! I love your blog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, TW SELF HARM (cutting)

You try to wipe your tears with your free arm.

“Don’t move.” Her voice is strict and harsh. 

You whimper and bring your arm down, bringing your eyes away from her current work. Your arm.

The cuts weren’t truly deep enough to be needing stitches, but Moira was working away at you. Being very meticulous about it, too. The only things she had really said about your... injuries was that they needed to be attended to. 

“Moira...” you whined. 

“I’m working.” 

“Please.”

She looked up, a strand of red in her face. Her eyes were glassy, eyebrows furrowed together in an almost angry look. “What?”

You gulp, feeling your face get hot. “Just... can you just say something?”

“I have.” She looks back down, forcing the needle through your skin and sewing. 

You feel tears sting your eyes. “You know what I mean...”

She snips the last stitch off and throws it into a nearby bin. Huffing, Moira removes her gloves and tosses them in as well. 

“I’m upset.” She finally says. “Why would you do that? Don’t you know I love you?”

Your hands clench into fists. She told you how she feels. You got what you wanted. “I- I... I know.”

“Then why would you need to do something like that?” She’s out of her chair and on her knees, holding your hands in hers. 

“It’s not because of you... things are just hard and I don’t...”

“I should be the only thing that matters to you.” The grip on your hands tighten. “Just like you’re the only thing that matters to me.”

Your heart sinks, and you’re not sure why. You stare into her eyes, trying not to cry as she comes up to kiss you. 

“Let me take care of you.” 

Her strong frame is able to lift you and deliver you the nearest couch, laying you down nice and gentle. She kisses you again, and your hands goes to unbutton her shirt to reveal more of her skin. 

Moira pushes your hands away. “I just want tonight to be about you, okay?”

“Moira...”

“Shh...” she whispers. “You can have your turn with me... later.”

You smile a bit, letting her mouth suck on the side of your neck and her fingers come down to cup your sex. You wrist is sore from the stitches, you notice, as you try to tug on her hair. Well that’s going to be difficult for what’s coming next.

Moira pulls down your pants. “No panties?” She raises thin brows. “Interesting.”

You huff a small laugh through your nose as she makes quick work of you. Her head is between your legs and her tongue is already going to work on your clit. You just close your eyes, reveling in the sensation, comparing the good to the bad. 

Perhaps there’s a point in letting Moira taking care of you.


	346. sombra .. dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Sombra hacking omnic!reader and forcing them to see/treat her as if she was their s/o, or forcing them to be docile around her?

You’re almost convinced you really do love her.

Sombra has given you all these upgrades, making you more “human-like”, as she calls it. She says it’s helping you be more free, but she never mentions the fact that she rewired your hard drive to make you love her.

When you see her, your thoughts are always the same.  _Sombra is so pretty. Sombra is so smart. Sombra. Sombra. Sombra._

It begins to get dull after a while. You wonder if she gets tired of you always saying the same five things to her over and over again. Those are the only dialogue lines you’re really allowed to say. 

“Finished.” Sombra screwed your bolts back in, turning you around to look at you. 

You blinked at her, information processing. A new voice line. 

“What do you say?” She raised her brows.

“Thank you Sombra. I love you.”


	347. roadhog .. boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I get Roadhog who's been getting jealous lately because Junkrat is getting too touchy with his s/o?

Junkrat must have  _really_ lost his mind. 

Mako knew that he could trust you, but that guy... he was something else. Constantly pulling you into weird dances and touching your hair. He was weird, yeah, but... Roadhog thought he understood boundaries.

But Roadie didn’t want to be  _that_ boyfriend. The one who freaks out whenever you merely look at someone else. He knew Junkrat was his friend, that they lived together, which meant  _you_ would be closer than most with him. 

But the  _rat_ was crossing a line. And this was the last straw.

“J- Jamison! Stop!” You laughed, trying to push the scrawny man away as he was  _stupidly_ trying to snag a kiss on the cheek. Who did this guy think he was?

“Just one!” He whined, dirty hands pulling at your arms. 

“No!” You tried to pull back, smiling all the while. It made Mako’s heart ache to see you acting so playful with that slime ball. Should that  _rat_ be your boyfriend instead? 

All the laughing and grinning went away when Roadhog grabbed his friend by the collar, pulling him off of you. 

“Hey, Roadie!” Junkrat seemed a bit nervous. “What’re you doin’?”

“Listen.” The statement rang through the air. “I’ve been trying to be nice about it, but you really shouldn’t touch what isn’t yours. I know you have a hard time with that.” 

Junkrat held his hands up, sweat rolling down his face. “No, I got it, Roadie. No problems.” 

Mako let him go, watching him scurry off like the rodent he was. 

“And you...”

You looked up at him, eyes guilty of  _something._

“I think I need to teach you a lesson.”


	348. hanzo .. sugar daddy headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Sugar daddy yandere Hanzo headcanons with male reader?

-Hanzo doesn’t expect a lot from you, he really doesn’t

-he only asks that you wear the clothes he buys you (at all times)

-and that you keep your phone on so he can call you at any time (you must answer)

-oh, and how could he forget? you aren’t allowed to see anyone else romantically (which should really be a given)

-Hanzo loves to spend time with you, whether it be on a rather expensive trip or even just at his very  _large_ estate

-he secretly hopes you brag to your friends about how great he is, and how much he provides for you

-he even lets you invite your friends over and lets you use one of his houses for a party

-and your friends really like him, he’s very soft spoken and smooth

-but don’t worry, he only has eyes for you

-he let’s you know that when all you friends are gone

-because he usually finds  _something_ to be nitpick-y with you

-you looked at someone for too long... danced with the wrong person...

-and there’s not really much you can do, because... you really owe  _everything_ to Hanzo


	349. hinata shouyou .. complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi! I have a request for a yandere!Hinata who finds out his crush has been self harming due to depression/anxiety? I totally get if this is too uncomfortable or just not something you feel like writing :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw SELF HARM

Everything seemed so  _fine._

You guys were happy together, spending time together. You even came to cheer on his team at practice and games. He gave you all the happiness you could ever wish for, ever  _ask_ for...

So why were you still so  _sad?_

Hinata could hear you crying on the other side of the door. He brought a shaky fist up to knock, but couldn’t bring himself to do so. 

“I thought you were happy with me...” his voice was small.

“I... I am...” your voice was uneven from the other side of the door. 

“But... then why would you...?”

The door opened, revealing your tearful form. Your lips were reared back into a scowl, like you were... angry with him.

“Just because I’m happy with you doesn’t mean I can’t be sad.” You tried to close the door again.

“But that doesn’t make sense.” Hinata held the door open. “Am I doing something wrong? Why would you hurt yourself?”

“It’s not you, Shouyou. It’s me... I’m just...”

He didn’t know how to accept the fact that you were  _hurting_ in your own way. That you could be sad while being complete.


	350. gabe, hanzo .. creating an altar for their obsession headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ok but Gabe or Hanzo creating an alter to their literal goddess obsession

**Hanzo**

-let’s get this straight… he has a lock of you hair 

-he cut it off when you were sleeping, and even cried a little while doing it

-Hanzo does not keep his shrine for you a secret

-it’s very out in the open at his residence

-if he ever has visitors other than you, they might think you’ve died 

-no, Hanzo is just obsessed with you

-there are several framed photographs of you on altars, yours and his favorite flowers surrounding

-of course there are candles (with a scent that oddly resembles your perfume)

-once a week, he makes your favorite meal and places it at your altar as an offering

-he’ll often sit across from the shrine and meditate

-if he ever manages to get you inside of his house, he’s not taking it down

-no, that would be  _blasphemy_

**Gabe**

-Gabriel is not as…  _open_ about his obsession with you

-he keeps it tucked away in a closet or storage room 

-and he’s not as bold to actually collect a lock of your hair

-but personal items are game

-sadly, he has a pair of your panties 

-and your hairbrush… a nearly done bottle of perfume… 

-when anyone ever comes over, he’s locking that door and pretending like it’s not there

-and if someone ever happens to  _open_ that door… some illegal stuff is going to be pulled

-if that someone is  _you_ … well you might as well have just signed your permanent stay


	351. pelle .. wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: we need more yandere pelle— so how about reader attempting to leave, even going as far as to try to sneak out at night?

It was all wrong. 

But you couldn’t let anyone else know that. You just smiled and nodded submissively to anything anyone said to you. You let them dress you and feed you, and you even tried your best to drink whatever the hell they gave you. 

There were times they had you fooled. Pelle had convinced you that Harga was the only place for you, and that they would take care of you. It had all sounded very nice.

You had just conveniently forgotten that they had burned all your friends to ash. And all you did was watch. 

Hell, you even laughed. 

But that was the Harga. It was the Harga and Pelle getting to you, convincing you that you hated your friends and that all they did was use you. That wasn’t... that wasn’t how you really felt. 

And if you didn’t want to be next, you needed to get out of here. 

You let Pelle kiss you goodnight as you laid in your respective bunk. For hours you stared at the ceiling, waiting until everyone was sound asleep. 

There was nothing to pack. Anything taken back with you could be contaminated. All you had to do was go home. 

When you got to the entrance of Halsingland, he was there. He stuck out in the dark moonlight, but you didn’t stop walking. 

“Going somewhere?” Pelle asked, voice soft as always. 

Maybe... maybe Pelle would understand. He knew where you were from.

“Pelle... I need to go home.”

“Home? But this is home.”

“Yeah, I know... I’ll- I’ll come back, but--”

“Is this because...”

_Because you and your cult murdered all of my friends?_

“Because of me?”

You swallowed. “No, no... of course not.”

“Because of your friends?”

You felt your throat itch and your eyes water. 

Pelle frowned, coming to cup your face in his pale hands. “You don’t need them.”

“I can’t even... I can’t even have them anymore.”

“It’s better that way.”

You look away from his gentle gaze. You breathed your nose, harsh and shallow. Tears slipped from your eyes, streaming down your face. 

“Let’s go back inside, okay?” 

You nodded, wiping at your tears. Pelle wrapped his arm around you, leading you back to bed. But not before casting a look over his shoulder to the Harga in the shadows, just in case something had went wrong.


	352. peter parker .. just kidding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ayoo, can you write something where Peter has just about given up on Villain!Reader, only for the reader to save his life? Like, he's fighting another villain, and is close to dying (think train scene from FFH), but then the reader swoops in and kicks the other villain's ass. Please and thank you!! Bonus points if the reader is low-key possessive? Like, "that's MY hero you're messing with"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood, gore, injuries

Just like everyone else in his life, you had let him down.

Just kidding. That was a joke. Peter still loved you and he knew you guys would get over this. Right?

Well, that was before you sold his whereabouts to other villains in New York. So here he was, fighting other villains and at his near limit. If Peter wasn’t mistaken, he was probably going to die soon. Oh God, Aunt May was going to kill him. 

“Tell me, Spiderman… will you send my regards to Tony Stark on the other side?”

Peter’s nose was bleeding, and he was pretty sure that he had some broken bones. Maybe some internal bleeding. Just lots of blood. 

“No, he will  _not!”_

In a split second, the villain who was about to literally murder Peter was knocked over. Surely they were unconscious. But there you were in place.

“Hey…”

“Peter!” You seemed on the verge of tears. “Sorry, I mean… Spiderman.”

“It’s okay…”

You helped him up, and  _oh my GOD Peter was holding your hand? Oh my god oh wow were his hands sweaty or bloody oh no–_

“Peter, I’m really sorry about this.” You gestured to the wreckage and the fact that if Peter was a cat, he’d be on his last life right now. 

“Oh… um, it’s fine… can I just ask… why?”

“Why did I give every villain in the vicinity your location?” You raised your brows. “I told them because I didn’t want them messing with you. I didn’t think they were going to attack you.”

Oh, so you meant well. 

“Sorry, Peter… but I have to take care of this.” You let go of his hand to pick up the body of the villain you had just knocked out cold. “Maybe I’ll see you later?” You walked past him, but not before giving him a little kiss on the cheek. He could only watch as you unceremoniously dragged the body through the debris.

So… was he like your boyfriend now?


	353. mccree .. surrounded 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Will you finish off mccree surrounded because you left it on a juicy cliffhanger 😍

It had been this way for a little while now.

And it was all like Jesse had said. You lived on a farm, far away from the rest of the world. The kids ran around, playing on tire swings and climbing trees. You sat on the porch and drank out of your glass, watching as Jesse chased the children around.

Life was good, when you forgot what had happened only a few years ago. 

“You guys are gettin’ too big...” McCree huffed as he spun the kids around under his arms. Your hand fell over your stomach, the bulge of new life against your fingertips. Jesse would be getting the full experience of this one. He made sure you weren’t going to get away this time. 

“Alright, let’s go inside. It’s gettin’ too dark out here.” 

“But,  _Dad_...”

“C’mon, now...” he drawled, leading his children inside, grinning from ear to ear. He was so happy. He was right in his element. 

Jesse kissed your cheek as they arrived on the porch, the kids following in giving you a hug. “I love you, Mom.” 

And you were right at home.


	354. chisaki, dabi .. competition headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: ok so like everyone knows that shigaraki and chisaki obsessing over the same person would be a fucking nightmare but i feel like dabi and chisaki having their eye on the same person would also be a complete disaster of a different kind. could i get some headcanons about dabi and overhaul obsessing over a fem quirkless reader? thanks! - h anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> manga spoilers

-maybe you’re just a nice assistant for the Shie Hassikai

-Overhaul already has claimed dibs on you to everyone that comes across him, it’s so obvious he doesn’t even have to say it

-but of course League trash wouldn’t have decent manners

-especially Dabi of all of them

-he sees you pouring tea for Overhaul and Shigaraki, standing in a corner so submissively while they passively argue

-he can’t take his eyes off of you

-and as much as Overhaul doesn’t blame him… it might as well be a capital crime

-he’ll take Twice and Toga, but that ugly scarecrow is not allowed in one hundred feet of the premises 

-but is that going to stop Dabi? Haha hell no

-he likes to walk by when you’re in the courtyard, taking care of the garden of the headquarters

-he’ll stop and talk to you, leaning against the fence, telling you how pretty you are

-Overhaul will literally pick you up by the collar, other hand unclothed and threatening to kill Dabi where he stands

-but if he wants the League agreements to stay on, he can’t lay a finger on him

-so Kai drags you back inside and basically throws you in a steaming hot bath, telling you that you can never speak to that type of filth again because he’ll taint your purity

-and you meekly agree, nodding your head as he scrubs at your skin like his life depends on it

-when everything goes down, you’re taken as an accomplice 

-oh and what a  _nice_ surprise it is to see the League and your lover boy Dabi come rescue you

-you cry when they get rid of his limbs, held back by Dabi who whispers little things into your ear

-say goodbye to Overhaul, because the only face you’ll be seeing for a while is Dabi’s

-so get used to it


	355. steve rogers .. give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Passionate sex drabble for Steve Rogers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gender neutral reader

Steve has always been a giver.

And that does not change when things get intimate with you. He loves to hold you close and take his time with you. Steve whispers in your ear, over and over again, if everything’s okay, if you need to take a break…

You just smile, indulging in the feeling of his skin against yours. You would do anything for him, and he would do anything for you. You tell him you’re okay, as always, and he continues. And you’ve never felt so connected to someone.

When he’s at his end, he’s near tears. You let your fingers run through his hair as he gives you everything he’s got. You just hope this never changes.


	356. hawks & dabi .. survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hiii bb i was gonna wait till next week to request something but i got hit w this idea today 🥺👉👈 princess!reader gets kidnapped and held hostage by dragon!dabi (metaphorically or physically a dragon bc idk if ur into that LMAO) on the night before her wedding and she Suffers™ for a while bc he's yan and one day prince!hawks comes and she thinks she's saved but it turns out hawks was in it all along w dabi 🥺🥺 ALSO I HOPE YOURE DOING WELL THANK U FOR ALWAYS LISTENING TO ME ON MY BS -BIG🧠ANON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight nsfw, violence, abuse, mass murder

You really have to be careful what you wish for.

After packing all of your valuables, you left the castle. There was no way you could go through with that wedding, not when you had so much to do. Takami-- or “Hawks” as everyone else called him-- was nice, really. You hoped he understood why you had to leave, though. 

You guessed he would get over it soon, anyway. He was the most “handsome” guy in the kingdom, and he had  _wings_. So... he’d survive. 

The question was how would  _you_ survive when you came across him. 

“You’re a  _long_ ways away from your castle, Princess.” 

As if he was waiting for you, a man with charred skin approached you as you left the grounds of your kingdom. You had heard stories of this guy... Dabi. You didn’t want to believe he was capable of being an actual dragon, but Takami  _was_ a bird, so...

You tried to look as tough as you could... in a blouse and some simple trousers. With your bag hugged tightly to your side, you tried to walk away. 

“Not so fast,  _your Majesty_.” He grabs your wrist, and you realize no one has ever treated you so roughly before. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Leave me alone.” You tried to rip yourself away from his grasp, staring straight into his cool blue eyes. 

“We’re not in your kingdom anymore. I’m afraid you don’t have any power over me.” He smirked, his nails growing into claws. “I think I’ll take you home.”

You scream as you’re lifted off the ground, Dabi morphing into something larger. His hand on your wrist became scaly and grew into talons, digging into your arm to pull you away. 

The whole kingdom was visible from so high, and it nearly made you pass out. What was Dabi going to do to you? Was he taking you back to his den so he could eat you or something?

It felt like forever that you were above the ground, feet dangling in the wind before he flew into a cave, far away from your home. He threw you across the cold floor before morphing back into his human form. 

“What are... what are you going to do to me?” You hugged your arms over your body, feeling tears in your eyes.

“Not so tough anymore, huh?” Dabi popped his knuckles whilst looking down at you. “And don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything to you  _yet_.”

“Please... I...” you dug through your bag. “I have money... just please take me back, um... the kingdom will be looking for me, and... they could hurt you.”

“The kingdom you were just running away from?” He quirked a brow before coming to drag you off the floor. “And why are you so concerned about me? Do you like me or something?”

He pressed you against the rocky, cave wall, his lips right at your ear. Dabi was really warm against you, almost as if he was breathing fire already. “N- no...” you whispered in response, trying to keep him away from you. 

“Oh, Princess, did no one ever teach you how to lie?” He laughed in your face. “I can tell you like me. Do you want a kiss? Have you ever been kissed before?”

“Stop!” You cried, pushing him away. 

“I’m just kidding...” he held his hands up in defense, a wild grin on his scarred face. “I was just teasing you. Are you crying?” 

You wiped at your face, glaring at him through your glassy eyes. 

“You know, this is gonna be really boring. I can’t do anything  _like that_  with you yet.” He huffed, scratching the back of his neck. “But maybe we can play a little game, just you and me, yeah?”

You shook your head no, but he burned you anyway. 

The night seemed to go on forever, and you didn’t get a wink of sleep. Although Dabi didn’t do anything “like that” with you, he tore off your blouse and burned imprints of his hands into your back. Your screams echoed throughout the whole cave, and you wondered if the Kingdom could hear you. 

As the sun rose, Dabi slowed his punishment. “I have to go out and get some stuff, don’t move.” He patted you on the back, causing you to cringe in pain. 

There was no way you could get up and just walk right out of the cave, especially when that scum burnt your blouse to ash. You silently cried into the damp ground, your skin throbbing. 

“Hey... Princess?” 

The voice was bright, not at all like... 

“H- Hawks? Takami?”

You looked up, seeing none other than your fiance in front of you. 

“Oh dear, what did he do to you?” He shrugged his coat off to throw around you. You hissed at the material touched your sore back. The man kissed at your face, making you cringe slightly. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“I’m sorry, Takami...” you sobbed. “Take me home, please. I want to go home.”

“But sweetheart... you  _are_ home.”

“Huh?”

Hawks pulled you back to look you in your eyes. “You obviously didn’t want to stay in the castle so... I found other arrangements for us.”

You stared at him in shock. What...?

“Oh, look at you...” he caressed your cheek. “Did you really think I didn’t know you were planning on leaving? Leaving me? What did you think I was going to do? Let my wife run away from me?”

“Y- you...?”

“Well, now we can stay here forever!” He shouted happily, completely ignoring you. 

“What about... my kingdom?”

“What about them?” Another voice joined the fray of your confusion. Dabi walked up behind Hawks, blowing smoke off of his fingers. “They’ve been taken care of.”

“Yeah...” Hawks chuckled. “I had Dabi take care of it in exchange for...” his eyes flickered over your body. “But don’t worry, I told him not to touch you because I... I have to have you  _first_. It is our wedding day, isn’t it, Princess?”


	357. sombra .. blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: yandere!Sombra threatening to doxx reader if she doesn't have their full compliance (sfw or not, whichever is fine!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw manipulation, doxxing, blackmail

She’s holding your whole life in your hands. 

“You... you wouldn’t.”

“Oh yes, I would.” Her finger hovers so close to that little button on the screen. Just an accidental slip, or maybe intentional, and your life would be ruined. 

You pressed your lips together. This couldn’t be happening. Sombra... she wouldn’t do this to you. Didn’t she say she loved you? 

“Everything I’ve found about you... all by the access of the internet, some passwords...” she hummed, a wicked grin spreading across her face. “Given to your employers, your friends, your  _family._ Do you really want them to see all of this?”

Your teeth dig into your bottom lip. Of course not. Of course you wouldn’t want anyone to see any of that! She knew that, and she was just hanging it in front of your face. 

Sombra was blackmailing you.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Oh, baby... you know  _exactly_ what I want.”

The answer was  _you_.


	358. difference .. steve rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hey can i request a yandere steve rogers with a reader that self harms because he kidnapped her? if it makes you uncomfortable its alright🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW self harm, suicide

What else were you supposed to do?

You felt like a patient on suicide watch half the time, and hell, maybe you were. Steve was so suffocating, even before he took you away from the entire world. 

So what else could you do? 

Everything was just too much and it happened. Your skin was just itching for some sort of escape from him, anything you could do. Maybe it was to defy him... maybe it was to feel something else other than his touch. 

Of course, Steve was not happy when he began to notice your self inflicted wounds. At first, he could accept that they were accidents. He’d just tell you to be careful, but he wasn’t stupid. Steve knew the difference. 

He cried when you admitted it. That you were self harming. He asked why you could ever do such a thing that hurt  _him_ as much as it hurt you. And that’s when you understood.

There was a big difference between him and you.


	359. oikawa tooru .. sulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello! I love your work, and I just noticed Haikyuu is on your requests. Can I please have a yandere Oikawa with someone who goes to Karasuno. Maybe even a younger sibling to someone on the volleyball team. Thank you! You're really great, and I always look forward to reading your work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw non consensual touch

The crowd screams, jumping to their feet.

You merely flinch, forcing a smile to your face. Koushi is down there, smiling widely and cheering with his teammates. He looks so happy, and you’re happy for your big brother.  

But you’re scared. You’ve been bouncing your leg up and down this whole game. Not because you’re nervous about the game, no. Karasuno would win against Shiratorizawa, there was no doubt in your mind. 

The chance of seeing  _him_. That scared you. 

_He won’t show up._ You tell yourself.  _He’s probably sulking after the loss._

But then you see it. Your heart feels like it’s stopped and that it weighs thousands of pounds. Bile rises in your throat and you’re excusing yourself to the bathroom before you know it. You feel horrible that you’re missing Kou’s few precious moments on court, but you need to get  _out_. 

You stumble downstairs and rush to the restroom. You nearly fall before grasping onto the sink, silently thanking that there was nobody occupying the stalls. 

The mirror shows a sick, wrecked image of you as you wash your hands. A  _weak_ version of you. If Koushi was here, he’d be coddling you and telling you to go home and take a nap. 

You turn the sink off, and dry your hands. You felt a bit cooler, a bit better. You’d stay if Kou was still playing, and if not, you would leave. 

But you felt that nasty,  _disgusting_ feeling fill your stomach as you walked back into the hall. 

“Oi- Oikawa.”

He’s dressed casually, glasses framing his face. He smiles, but it’s not the same one he shows all of his admirers. It’s the one he has shown you and only you. It was something sinister.

“Hey, cutie.” He pushes himself off the wall he’s leaning on. “I thought I saw you.”

“You... you shouldn’t be here.” You back up a few steps. He takes a few more. 

“Why? Because of some  _silly_ restraining order? Why’d you file that anyway?”

“You...” your mouth is dry and you feel like you are going to throw up. “The notes... the  _stalking_...”

“Stalking? Is that what you call it?” He snorts, rolling his eyes. He’s right in front of you now, staring you down. “I was just watching out for you, that’s called being a good boyfriend.”

You couldn’t find the courage the voice that he was  _never_ your boyfriend. He never would be. 

“But anyway...” his arm comes to wrap around your shoulders. “Why didn’t you come to the game? I bet we would’ve won if you were there.” 

He starts to walk, and your feet numbly follow. “Oikawa...”

“ _Tooru_.” He stops, voice short. Then he breathes, plastering a smile on his face. “Please, call me by my first name. It’s more romantic that way.”

You just stare at him. You had to get away. 

“You’re just shy, aren’t you?” He coos, bringing you closer to him. “I get it. Let me just...”

You can’t even say anything as he presses his lips on yours, engulfing you into a kiss. You bring a hand to his chest to push him away, but he holds onto it to draw you even further into him. 

“Hey!” Another voice calls out, and you’re being torn away. You’re already crumbling into their arms, tears streaming down your face. “Stay away from her, freak!”

“Ah, Mr. Refreshing! I almost forget that you guys are related.” Oikawa laughs, putting a cute hand in front of his mouth. 

“You need to leave.” Koushi holds onto you tighter, and you try not to let the pathetic sobs rip from your chest in front of Oikawa. 

“Fine, fine...” he holds his hands up in defense. “I’m going. I was just saying hi, is all.” 

His hands stuff themselves into his pockets, and he leaves like he hadn’t just ruined everything.


	360. jonathan byers .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: could I request some headcanons for yandere Jonathan Byers? I feel like he'd be an interesting yandere. Thank you!!

-very obviously a stalker

-he likes to take pictures (also, very obvious)

-Jonathan is obsessive

-you probably have only talked to him once, and now he’s totally in love with you, following you like a lost puppy

-he has a box hidden in his closet, full of photographs he’s taken of you

-his heart breaks if he finds out you have an s/o

-but then he’ll find out  _everything_ there is to know about them, and plant little seeds of doubt into your mind

-he’ll leave pictures of them doing some...  _questionable_ stuff behind your back

-and then you guys break up and he’s happy again!

-Jonathan is fine with watching you from the shadows

-but then his urge to touch you becomes overwhelming

-the first time he touches you while you’re sleeping drives him crazy

-he becomes addicted to you, every aspect of you

-Jonathan will steal your perfume so that he can spray it on a favorite pillow

-and he’ll take some other trophies (clothing, jewelry, anything that reminds him of you)

-if you end up talking to him again, it’s because you’ve caught him snooping through your underwear drawer


	361. roadhog .. minotaur headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: can you write some Roadhog? just some headcannons if you don't mind, not many people write for him :(
> 
> similar request: I feel bad for sending so much Minotaur!Roadhog but can we get some headcannons?

-the Minotaur is surprisingly gentle

-it’s not very often he has humans passing through his labyrinth, especially ones that don’t want to kill him

-he treats you like a pet, though

-he likes to play games with you, chasing you down corridors until your little lungs can’t take it anymore

-he’ll throw you over his shoulder and carry you when you’re near passing out

-as much as he treats you roughly like that, he also kind of coddles you

-he’ll wrap you up in any material he finds at night, making sure you don’t get cold while you sleep

-and he finds you sleep well after a long day of his favorite game

-cat and mouse


	362. muriel .. reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: i’m absolutely in love w your writing💕💕💕imma table the turns and request some yandere!mc with [oblivious but extremely worried] muriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw blood

“You should really be careful with those kinds of things.”

“Muriel, I’m fine.” You tell him, cleaning off your blade. “Really.”

He huffs as he brings a cloth to your face, cleaning up the blood. “I don’t like to see you hurt after hunting. I can go hunting for us instead so you don’t cut yourself again.”

You smile as he gently dabs at the cut on your face. “It was just an accident. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“You’re always coming home with scratches and bruises these days. Of course I’m...” his face turns red. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m fine with getting hurt if it’s for you.” 

If possible, he blushes even harder. Muriel takes the cloth away from your face, sighing heavily as he throws it on the table. You just smile as you press a kiss to his cheek. 

“I have to get going, Muriel. There’s some things in town I need to take care of. I’ll bring some food back for you.”

He gives you a small wave, murmuring a “be careful”. Muriel was really just... too good for a world that’d forgotten him.

As you headed out, slipping your blade in your pocket, you remembered your business in Vesuvia. The last time you had gone out, a group of people had picked on Muriel... 

You were going to remind them just who they had messed with.


	363. genji .. headcanons for crybaby s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can we get some hcs with Yandere Genji and an s/o who tends to use fake tears to try to get out of trouble? Or just uses it in general? I love your work! 💚

-at first, Genji feels horrible

-oh my god he made you cry he must have been too hard on you!

-at just the sight of that trembling, bottom lip, he cracks

-Genji really doesn’t like to see you cry

-he’ll do whatever you want if you stop

-no punishments, no yelling, nothing

-he’ll just wipe those tears away and apologize profusely 

-for weeks he’ll feel awful and do whatever he can to make it up to you

-gifts… cuddles… whatever you want

-but if he ever gets the inkling that your tears might not be genuine…

-he won’t care if you sob, he’s going to be mad

 

 


	364. connor dbh .. warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: This is my first request here, I’ve really liked your writing for a while: Connor from DBH with a reader who goes non or low verbal when they’re upset? (Toooootally not based on myself...)

“Hey...”

His voice was soft as he reached out to rub at your back. You looked over at him, eyes sad and chest aching. You’d had a bad day. Again. 

“Everything okay?”

You still nodded, even though it was obvious you were not okay. Not at all. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

You wanted to smile at Connor’s readiness to help you. It didn’t take a detective to figure out you were upset.

The only thing you could do was gesture, shrugging your shoulders. Talking wasn’t your forte when you were in a mood like this. You almost wished you were like Connor, who could talk and talk his way out of anything. 

“I see...” he nodded. Maybe him being an android helped him understand, or because he had seen you like this before. “It’s okay. We can talk about something else.”

You open your mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Tears were welling at your eyes, and there was nothing you could do or say to stop them. Connor pulled you into his chest before you started crying. 

You were surprised at how warm he was.


	365. momo .. leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Internship. With Momo after she graduates and becomes a successful hero. Fem reader moves into Japan as a intern as part of a exchange program to learn about Japan's system and plans on going home after a term. Momo really doesn't want to let her and decides to convince her through any means necessary. Nsfw if it looks like its heading that way? Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw drugging, alcohol (wine)

Momo doesn’t like to think about it.

But as it grows closer to the end of the term, all that plagues her thoughts is the fact that you’re leaving. God... she couldn’t fathom a world without you in it. You weren’t only the greatest intern she’s ever had but... 

Momo  _loves_ you. 

But you’re  _leaving_ to go back  _home_. A place that doesn’t include her. Even though everything Mom does revolves around you, and you... you probably just think about her as your superior... your  _boss_. 

And here she is... hopelessly in love with her intern. 

She tries to act like nothing is wrong. Like she isn’t dying little by little every time you mention how  _excited_ you are to go back home. Though her heart races when you say you’ll miss her. 

“I’ll come back and visit,” you tell her. “I mean, if you want me to.”

“Of course!” She has to resist the urge to cry. “I’m going to miss you  _so much_.”

But... what if you didn’t have to leave? What if you could stay in Japan? What if there was a way?

She invites you over to her estate a few nights before you have to leave. Just to hangout as  _friends_ , not as boss and employee. You guys have a few glasses of wines, talk, laugh...

“I have a proposition for you.” Momo raises her brows at you from across the sofa.

“Hmm?” You smile, warm and fuzzy from the drink in your hand.

“What if I offered you a job?”

“A job?”

“What if I paid for all your housing... anything you need to take care of... and offer you a job as my full time assistant.” 

It was foolproof.

“I’m sorry Momo, but... I don’t think I can accept.” You sigh.

She tries not to let her expression change. “Oh, why not?”

“I want to be a hero back in my home country... not that I don’t like being your assistant, it’s just... I want to be more.” You set down your empty glass after draining the rest of the wine. “I hope you can understand.”

She takes a deep breath. “I do. Do you want some more?” 

You nod as she picks up your glass, going back to the kitchen to pour you some more. She peers into the living room to see if you’re looking back, but you’re on your phone. She quietly opens a drawer, revealing a plethora of medication. They have all been made from her Quirk, all for very specific situations. 

She picks up the one she’s made for this very moment, and slips it into your wine.

“Here.” She hands it to you, beginning to sip at her own. 

Your face scrunches a bit as you take a sip. “I forget that I’m not much of a wine person sometimes.” 

“It’s not for everyone.”

But you finish the glass, setting it down on the table beside the sofa. You smile at her warmly as you sit back. Momo starts an idle conversation, watching as you slowly become more and more slumped.

Poor thing. You’re never going to leave this place.


	366. overhaul .. you (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi!! Can I please have yandere overhaul being possessive and manipulative over his female childhood friend who met a new guy who actually makes her feel safe and loved but overhaul still won't let her go resulting in NSFW? I can't get enough of your beautiful writing and how well u write overhaul!❤❤❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon

“Where have you been?”

You turn from the front door, not even having noticed that Kai was in your apartment. He had a key, so you weren’t too freaked out as to how he got in. 

“Oh, Kai. What’re you doing here?” You smile, closing and locking the door behind yourself.

“You made me wait.”

“I didn’t know we had plans.” You throw your keys into the basket beside the door, shrug your coat off, and hang it on the rack. 

He stands from his spot on the armchair. He’s wearing a plain, black mask as usual. You can feel your stomach churn as he gets closer, but that’s a regular feeling with him. 

“You know we usually spend time together tonight.”

“I told you I had… plans.”

“What  _plans?”_

You swallowed. It felt horrible to hide things from Kai, he was your best friend. You’d known him since forever. Your parents had been involved with all that yakuza business when you were younger, hence you meeting Kai. As you both got older, it was obvious he’d follow in the footsteps of his caretaker. 

“I was… Kai, I… I’m seeing someone.”

Oddly, he doesn’t freak out like you’d expect him to. He doesn’t tense, if anything, he seems to relax.

“Really? And you didn’t tell me? Your best friend?”

If you knew he would react like this…

“It’s just… usually you don’t like the guys I see… so I didn’t want to tell you. But he… he’s really nice and I like spending time with him.”

“I see.” Kai nods. “If I had known…”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” You clasp your hands together. “I should have. I’m really sorry, Kai.”

“Do you think… do you think you love him?” He looks you in your eye. Kai was always so straightforward. 

“I mean… we’ve only been seeing each other for a few months, but…” you feel your face grow warm. “I feel really good about him.”

“So you don’t love him?”

“Well, I mean… Kai, I don’t know, like I said–”

“Does he love you?”

“I don’t know–”

“Are you sure you can trust him? What if he’s just using you?”

Here was the Kai you knew well. 

“Using me? You don’t even know him!”

“Do  _you_  even know anything about this guy?”

“Of course!”

“Does he even know  _you_? Does he know you like I do?”

Everything falls silent. Even your heart doesn’t dare beat as Kai stares at you with the fiery eyes. 

“What… what are you saying?”

“I’m saying…” he takes a few steps closer, grasping onto your shoulders. “Would he  _die_ for you?  _Kill_ for you? Does he know everything about you from your favorite color to your darkest secret? No… he doesn’t. But I do.”

You’re shaking. “Let me go.”

“You know I’m telling the truth.” His grip tightens if anything. “You know I’m just looking out for you.”

“Kai–”

“And I know that really,  _you_  love me.”

“Kai!” Your hands push against him. “You… you need to leave.”

“All this time I’ve been watching you go out with same old  _trash_.” He ignores you, pressing you into the wall. “It  _really_ makes me sick.”

A million thoughts raced your mind. Did Kai have feelings for you all this time? If he did… why was he only telling you now? Why not before all of those other guys? 

“I- I can’t…” you stare straight into those golden eyes. “You’re… we’re friends.”

“Are we?” He cocks his head. “Most people think we’re a couple, you know. We’ve known each other for so long, know each other  _so well_ , we might as well be.” 

The fact that you were considering made  _you_ feel sick. What about the guy you’d just been with? The one who always made you smile and laugh? You loved Kai, you really did, but… he always made you so nervous. You were always trying so hard to be his friend, to please him. 

“No, this isn’t right.” You shake your head. “Please, Kai… let me go.”

He stares at you for a few moments. Time seems to stop as his eyes bore into yours. “I can’t.” He doesn’t even sound like himself. “I can’t ever let you go.”

His mask comes down over his jaw in a matter of seconds, his mouth on yours not very long after that. You press harder against his chest in an effort to get home off, but he’s stronger than you. He always has been. 

He pulls back, staring– almost desperately– into your eyes. Like maybe you’d love him now. But you don’t. Not in the same way. 

“I’ll give you everything you want,” he tries. “You know I could.”

He’s not lying. “Y- you’re scaring me, Kai…”

His eye merely twitches as he kisses you again, rougher than the first time. You don’t feel like yourself, more like a bystander. You never pictured Kai kissing anyone before, it just didn’t seem like him. He hated germs and touching people. What made you so different?

You feel lifeless as he drags you away from the wall, opting to whisk you to your bedroom instead. Your swallow thickly as he removes his gloves, neatly setting them aside on the mattress. You’re not sure what else to do when he pins you down, stoic eyes looking into your tearful ones. 

“I don’t ever want to think of you being with someone else.” His voice is small. “I want you to be mine.”

You don’t want to be his, but you have no choice. You’ve been his as long as you can remember.

He kisses you, hot and passionate. His unclothed hands are fumbling with your jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping. You let it happen. You feel like you’ve lost control of everything.

Kai can’t even spare the time to tear your pants off of you, taking advantage of his Quirk and phasing them right off of your legs. You cry into his mouth as his fingers brush over your clothed sex, touch almost too gentle. 

You can feel him grinding against your thigh, his cock extremely heavy. His fingers slip under your underwear, surprisingly cold on you. They can barely press into you with all of your squirming. “Stay still.” He mumbles on your lips. 

And you listen, allowing him to force his fingers through your resistant body. Kai continues to whisper little things on your mouth as his fingers feel every inch of your canal. It feels more like an inspection than whatever he wanted it to be. 

You hiss in pain at the drag of him pulling his fingers out. Your body heaves in sobs as you watch him unzip his pants. There’s nothing you can do to stop him. 

He pulls his pants down just above his knees, unable to wait as he lays himself on your mound. “Kai, please... you don’t have to do this.”

“Shh...” he whispers as he pushes inside of you. 

You grit your teeth as he sheathes himself inside of you. His eyes are burning and he’s so unhinged, it makes you afraid. You can feel your skin itching under his hands, as if there were some residue from his Quirk. 

“I’ve...” he breathes. “I’ve never...”

You feel your heart ache. This was his first time. He had saved himself... for you. If it had been any other way...

You close your eyes and take a deep breath. Why couldn’t this be any other way? Why couldn’t... you love him?

“Kai...” everything hurts. “I...”

But he knows exactly what you want to say.


	367. dabi .. service 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Plssss do a second part to service! It was so good! Maybe he comes back for the favor and fucks her in the bar after he kicks everyone else out or something. Maybe you could make him do it in front of a mirror while he teases her and makes her watch. Ahhh this is so way out of my comfort zone but I need it!

Going back to work was the hardest part.

You were shaken, to say the least. Like any job, you had to leave your troubles at the door but... even your customers noticed that you weren’t acting like yourself.

“You okay, honey?” A regular asked. You cringed harder than you ever had in your life. You almost had to excuse yourself to throw up.

You were so afraid he would come back, but after a few weeks with no sight of him, you thought maybe he wasn’t good on his word. And you were relieved. 

But just as you lowered your guard, he came through the door.

Your heart simultaneously sunk into your stomach and leapt into your throat. It was like a scene out of a movie. The whole bar fell silent, the only thing to be heard the creak of the floor beneath his boots. 

Clearing your throat, you tried to act like it was any old customer. “H- hey--”

“Everyone out.” 

There was a little stir from the people at the bar. 

“Excuse me?” Your voice wavered. “This is not your bar. I think  _you_ need to leave.”

He smirked. “Unless you want this place and everyone in it to be burned to the ground, I  _suggest_ that everyone gets out of here.”

The customers looked at you. You felt humiliated, lowering your head and accepting defeat. Slowly but surely, everyone got up and shuffled out of the bar. That only left you and him. 

“Said I’d come back.”

You stood behind the counter, your hands balled into fists and shaking. It was a waiting game. Who would make the first move? 

You shifted one way, and he followed suit. You tried the other way, and he copied your movement. He was mocking you, playing cat and you were the mouse. 

You went for it, dashing towards the door. But just as you thought, it was futile. He grabbed you around the waist, pulling you into him and away from the door. All that could be heard was the air leaving your body, and the scuffle as he dragged you back.

“Trying to leave already? We haven’t even had our fun yet.” He slammed you over the counter top of the bar, so that you could face the mirror that ran along the back wall.

“Leave me alone.” You tried to stand your ground while on your stomach, his groin pressed against your ass.

“You’re being feistier this time around. You’re not gonna cry for me, baby?”

“Fuck you. I’m not afraid of you.”

He grabbed you by your hair, pulling your head back and forcing you to look into the mirror. “I don’t think you’re in a position to talk, sweetheart. Whether you’re afraid or not, I’m still gonna fuck you like the bitch you are.”

You grit your teeth as he bent over to bite at your neck. He left you no mercy, digging his teeth into your skin, unafraid to leave bites. All you could do was stare into the mirror, watching your helpless self be pinned under this disgusting pig. 

His cock was growing heavier and heavier beneath your skin, grinding into your body. You squirmed uncomfortably under the pressure.

“Yeah keep that up, it only makes me harder.” He pulled away from your neck, skin. “Even cry a little. I like it when they cry.”

Like hell you were going to give him the satisfaction, as much as your eyes burned and lips trembled. 

He pulled down your pants, just enough to get a view of your pussy. You could hear him clicking his tongue, fingers coming up to assault you once again. 

“Wet, again. Tell me, do you like this? Like being treated like a whore?” His fingers wormed their way inside of you. You hated how snug it all was. You stared down at the counter top, hating the familiar feeling he stirred inside of you. 

“Alright, that’s enough. I want to be able to actually get my dick wet this time.” He pulled his fingers out of you. Your eyes flickered up to the mirror, just in time to watch him pull his cock out from behind you. “I want you to watch, got it? If you take your eyes of the mirror I’ll burn you.”

With one hand he pushed himself in, the other planted itself on your back. It was hot, almost boiling. Perhaps to serve as a reminder. You tried to keep your composure as he pushed himself completely inside of you, trying not to cry or scream or anything. You wouldn’t let him have that much control. 

Either way, he was taking what he wanted. He began his thrusts rather quickly, pushing himself further and further into your gummy pussy. His hips snapped in and out, leaving no mercy for your fragile body. 

Your eyes concentrated on the mirror, but you really tried not to look at your face. You didn’t know what exactly you were going to see, but you didn’t want to risk the chance. 

Dabi didn’t care, as long as he was got to have control over you.


	368. mysterio .. pregnancy headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: May we have some yandere!mysterio/reader hcs/oneshot (don't know which one u do)? What would happen if the reader was pregnant? Quentin is such a spot light hoarder and a manic planner...would he be happy for the pregnancy or miffed that he has to share the reader with someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw pregnancy & abortion mention

-it really depends on the situation

-Quentin likes to have everything under his control

-he wants jurisdiction over every part of you

-so if you’ve become pregnant and he wasn’t prepared...

-i think you already know what’s gonna happen

-you’re either going to comply, or  _mysteriously_ you will not be pregnant anymore

-when he’s ready, he’ll be a dad, but right now is not that time

-if he does intend to have you pregnant, he’s going to practice all of his reactions in the mirror

-so when you tell him, he’s already got it covered

-Quentin won’t allow the baby’s gender to be a surprise, he wants to know right away (even if it doesn’t matter to you)

-he will have every detail of his kid’s life planned to a T

-the kid  _has_ to be perfect, well perfect to Quentin’s standards


	369. doctor strange .. understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Prompt: Yandere!Stephen Strange after unlocking the mystic arts and armed with the knowledge of his past lives and being convinced that he and reluctant!reader are meant to be together? What will he do now that he has such a knowledge?

You don’t understand.

No, it’s not that you  _don’t_ understand. You  _won’t_ , you  _refuse_ to understand. It doesn’t matter how many times Stephen tells you. How many times he explains his past lives and yours, those that have been intertwined for eternity. You shut down, you shut  _him_ out.

Perhaps he got too excited for the idea. He shouldn’t have forced it on you, he knows that. But if you already know your fate, why do you still hesitate? 

“I don’t think I’m the person you’re looking for,” you tell him. “I don’t think I’m the person you think I am.” 

“Why wouldn’t you be?” He frowns, holding your hands in his. 

You can make up as many excuses as you want, you were both meant to be together. What part of that don’t you understand?


	370. julia devorak .. only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: No pressure but can I suggest some Arcana? Yandere!Julian overstimulating his s/o to “prove” how much he loves em? Bonus if its all consented to but reader thinks its just a fling while julian is desperately trying to convince himself its more 💕✌️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gen neutral reader, overstimulation

There is nothing Julian loves more than you.

You don’t know that yet, but he does. He’s not really sure how you haven’t noticed, though, as it seeps through him every time you are together like this.

His mouth is on yours, bodies unclothed and warm. You’re so playful throughout this whole encounter, nipping at his ear and full of laughter. It’s cute,  _you’re_ cute. He loves you, has he said that already? 

And he knows what you’re thinking. He knows you don’t love him the same way he loves you. But he doesn’t like to think about it, he sweeps the thought away from his mind and tries to put something else in its void. Why would you keep him around if you didn’t feel at least something akin to what he did?

He loves the smile on your lips as he moves lower down your body. The way your lustful eyes focus on him and only him. His hands and mouth move at your sex, pleasuring you in the best way possible. Julian knows exactly how you like it, shouldn’t that show that he’s the right one for you? 

When you orgasm the first time, he doesn’t stop. He keeps you on edge, his hands moving and mouth teasing. Your hands are pulling on his auburn locks as you beg for more and more. You’re so needy, but aren’t you lucky that he’s so willing to give. No one else would do this for you. No one. 

Only he can see you like this, make you feel like this. Only he can kiss you and put his hands on you. Only him. And he won’t stop until he’s the only thing you can think about.


	371. robin st .. headcanons for liking steve's gf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi Ren! Can I get Robin falling *hard* for Steve's girlfriend? And since they're so close she gets to see her a lot? Would Steve share with his best friend, or does he try to keep his gf from her? Thank you very much!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fem reader

-let’s be clear on one thing

-STEVE DOES NOT SHARE HE JUST DOESN’T HE TOLD ME HIMSELF

-but that doesn’t stop Robin from falling head over heels for you :)

-she tries not to really show her feelings, scared that Steve might not be so happy

-and when he does realize her intentions, he is not happy

-but he doesn’t want to be  _that guy_ , so he doesn’t say anything

-Robin is so hopelessly in love with you though

-she watches you with those eyes, commenting on the little things of you

-you just blush and compliment her back… because that’s what girls do

-but Robin is  _so_ in love  ~~(nobody knows she’s lesbian)~~


	372. arthur fleck .. rehearsed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi can I request a joker x female s/o. She is someone who has always been kind to him, always smiling no matter what life throws at her through. He thinks her an angel and after all that life has put him though he deserves to be happy she deserves it too. So maybe just maybe he can be the happiness for her as she is too him, she just has to see it his way right?. If not he would make her see it his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fem reader, tw depression, reader is in therapy for unspecified reasons, stalking

Gotham is grey. 

Everyday is the same. Arthur goes to work, then to the therapist, gets his meds, comes home, takes care of his mother. Then he goes to sleep and wakes up and does it all over again. 

But today is a bit different.

As he waits for his therapist today, there’s another patient in the waiting room. It’s a change. You don’t look like you’re from around here. His heart beats a little harder in his chest. You’re pretty, you’re–

“Hey.” You put the newspaper down. Your voice is soft. 

Arthur looks around, trying to see who the lucky person was that you could be talking to.

“Hey!” You smile, waving in his direction. 

Arthur points as himself, barely whispering “ _me_?”

“Yes, you…” you nod, and then you introduce yourself. “I’m new around here… I thought I might as well try to get to know some other people.”

“I’m- I’m Arthur.” He coughs. “Yeah I could… I could tell you weren’t from around here.”

“Why is that?”

“You’re…” his eyes scan down your figure in a millisecond. “Bright.”

“Not worn down by Gotham yet, it seems.” You sigh. “That’s what everyone says. But you don’t look too bad yourself, Arthur.”

His chest seizes at the sound of his name falling from your mouth. No,  _fuck_ , he’s gonna start laughing like a maniac, and scare you away. But then the door to the office opens, revealing another doctor. They call your name.

“Well, bye, Arthur. Hopefully I’ll see you again.” You get up, disappearing behind the door. 

And he’s lets go, letting himself laugh. He can taste blood on his tongue once he’s done with his fit. He wonders what someone like you is doing here, at a place like this. Not even just this social services building, but in Gotham. Who would want to move here? Especially someone like you?

When he actually gets to his appointment, he can barely focus on what his therapist is saying. All he can think about is you. The pretty lady from the waiting room. Too bright for Gotham. 

He’s happy to see you again the next week, at the next appointment. You even remember his name. And he almost messes up on yours, having repeated it like a mantra almost a thousand times already. 

Just that little smile brightens his whole day, makes his heart swell. He wouldn’t admit this to anyone, but he’d kill to just kiss you. He’s already anxious enough just sitting beside you in the waiting room.

The first time he follows you home is a bit nerve wracking. He has to take the subway for a bit, trying not to look like he’s following you. What might you say if you saw him? Would you call him crazy? 

He finds you live in a little house, which makes it easy for him to peep through the windows. And he finds you’re nothing like how you present yourself when you’re alone. 

Your face is sad, and so are your eyes. You don’t treat yourself well, not that Arthur does. It just hurts to see you like this. It’s almost hard to believe that you’re the same person who smiled and asked him for his name. 

But maybe you just… maybe you need someone to be there. Maybe you need someone like you, and maybe Arthur can be that person. He’s not really good at smiling, he thinks his smile is ugly, but if it will make you happy…

The next time he sees you in that waiting room, he’s smiling like his life depends on it. You smile back, warm and genuine. And his heart swells. And his thoughts scatter.

What if you only smiled at him like this? Maybe that’s why you were sad at home? Because you didn’t have him? Would that be selfish to think? It couldn’t be, it had to be true. It had to be. 

So when you open your door to the house, he surprised to see something else but a smile on your face when you see him. 

“Arthur? What are you doing here?”

“Hey…” his hand holding the bouquet of flowers is shaking. He saved up for weeks to have some extra money for them. “I got um, I got these for you.”

“How did you find out where I live?”

This is not. This is not like how he rehearsed.

“I… um… Look, I know…” his chest constricts. Not now. Not now. 

“Arthur?” You look scared. 

He practically throws the flowers at you, and while you’re jumping back in surprise, he’s pouncing on you, kissing you hard. He’s never kissed anyone in his life… 

Well, except for you, now.


	373. pelle .. gentle 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: how about a part two to the aphrodisiac pelle imagine— reader is heavily pregnant, but she hasn’t fully accepted her place in the harga. so she attempts to escape. but she’s caught by pelle himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fem reader, pregnancy, manipulation

You nervously smiled at those around you. 

Beside you was Pelle, eating breakfast. You, personally, weren’t very hungry. Your baby– sorry,  _the_ baby– was giving you a bit of morning sickness. You didn’t feel like adding any of this with it. 

“How are you feeling, my love?” He asks, eyes glancing down at the might bulge in your stomach. 

“Okay,” your voice is quiet. “Not the best, but I’ll be fine.”

“Of course you will, we’ll take care of you.”

_We._ It was always we. The Harga. You didn’t feel like one of them. Even though you could barely remember what life was like before them, but you didn’t know what it was like to really be one of them. 

The memory of your friends and family back home placed itself in your memory. How you would love to show off your baby bump to them, to tell them such good knows. You were having a baby! A baby that would be taken from your and treated as one of the community’s. A baby that would never really be yours.

Just like you would never really be one of them. 

Gently, you stand up. “I’m not feeling well.”

Pelle says something Swedish, and a woman rushes to your side. She helps you to the restroom, where you puke up nothing but bile. You’re helped to bed and all you can do is stare at that ceiling, so high above. 

You remembered all the times your friends and family had treated you when you were sick. How they helped you to the bathroom, wiped your face off with a towel, and put you to bed. Now this was all done by a complete stranger. 

You didn’t belong here.

Perhaps you were feverish, or maybe just plain crazy, because you got up and began to walk home. To walk away from Halsingland. 

“Hey!” Pelle doesn’t sound too far behind you when you leave the gates. “Where’re you going?”

You stop, staring at the vast land in front of you. “Home.”

“Home? But this is your home,  _our_ home.”

“I just want to visit.”

“That can be arranged.”

“I want to see my family.”

“But you are with your family.”

“But–”

“Love, what did your family ever do for you? Did they take care of you? Did they encourage you to be who you are? Did they pick you up when you fell?”

You started to doubt yourself. You couldn’t remember a time where any of those things had happened, even if you had just been thinking about it minutes ago. The only thoughts that came to mind were the Harga. 

Your family.


	374. shigaraki tomura .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hewwo! i love ur bnha requests and i would love to see ur interpretations of shigaraki! like shigaraki headcanons or something if thats cool? thank u 💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw stalking, noncon mentions, murder

-he’s VERMIN, nasty nasty boy

-Tomura is a stalker, a watcher (a psychopath)

-and in all honesty, you start as just a fixation

-he’ll get over it in a week, just watch

-at least that’s what Kurogiri thinks

-but then it’s been months, and Tomura is still beating it to a blurry picture he took of you in your bedroom

-Tomura follows you anywhere and everywhere when has a day off

-and his mind is filled with anything but nice thoughts

-when he’s standing right behind you on the packed subway, he thinks about all those videos he’s watched, on what happens to people like you

-he’ll be a face in your life, someone you see around

-and god he wants to insert himself  _so bad_ , to just be someone you can never forget

-he’ll kidnap you when his urges get bad

-honestly, Tomura doesn’t really think of you as another human being

-what you are to him, not even he knows

-he’ll keep you in the League basement, just for his own pleasure

-the thought of you tied up down there… hoooooooo

-it makes something swell, whether that be his heart or his…

-anyway

-after a while he might get bored of you

-so you’ll need to spice it up if you want to stay alive


	375. oliver luna (oc) .. developing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:YELLS !! REN !!! oliver luna and reader getting paired together for a photography project and they're in the dark room AND THINGS HAPPEN !!! maybe there's photos from the other students still hanging and reader looks and sees a picture of them !!! THAT THEY DIDNT KNOW OF 👀- big brain anon i hope u dont double get this req idk if the first one sent thru !!!

Being paired with Oliver wasn’t anything exciting. 

He was kind of awkward. You had never noticed him until you had gotten partnered with him. When you guys got together to work on the project, he kept scratching the back of his neck and blushing hard enough that you could see it on his skin. You might say he had a crush on you.

You guys decided to take pictures of local wildlife, from squirrels to lizards. Well, that was really the only wildlife on campus. 

So you found yourselves in the dark room, developing the photographs from Oliver’s camera. You’re not an expert in development, so you lean against the table and lazily watch as Oliver hangs the pictures to dry. 

“S- so… how was your day?” He asks, focusing on clipping the photographs. 

“The same old,” you sigh. You push yourself onto the table next to where he’s developing the pictures. He slightly winces, but you don’t get down from your newly found seat. “What about you, Oliver?”

“Um… good. I like days like these.”

“Really? Can I ask why?”

Even in the dark light, you can see a blush tint his cheeks. “Um…”

You kind of check him out, from his black sweatshirt to the way he’s nervously tapping his checkered shoes on the floor. Oliver was… cute. He had that round face, and sparkling black eyes… 

“Does anyone ever come in here?” You ask, raising your brows.

He doesn’t answer, swallowing as he looks at the pictures. Maybe he didn’t hear you.

“Oli? Can I call you that? Oli?”

“Uh, sure… um… yeah, what were you saying?” God he’s so flustered and it’s so  _adorable._

_“I was saying…”_ You lean in a bit, enough to wear you can feel the heat radiating from him. “Does anyone ever come in here? To the dark room?”

“Um…” he’s scratching at the back of his neck. “Not really. I come in here a lot, and usually they all stick to a… stick to a schedule.”

“So how long until the next person comes?”

“Uh… we’ll probably be the only ones in here today.”

“Hmm…” you pull back a bit. But then he says something you’d never expect someone like him to say. 

“Can I… can I kiss you?” 

“Kiss me?” You raise your brows at him. 

“Kiss you, yeah…” he’s staring at you like you’re the only person on the planet. Those puppy dog eyes are flicking from your own eyes to your lips. How could you say no to that face?

“Yes, Oli, you can kiss me.” 

And he does, plush lips coming to press against yours. You’re not sure if he’s ever kissed anyone before. He’s so soft it’s like he’s barely there. So your let your hands snake around his neck, bringing him closer to you. He nearly falls into your before he putting his hands out to grip at the table. 

You pull back for a breath, but he’s already asking. “Can I kiss you again?”

“You can kiss me as many times as you want, Oli.”

He goes in, this time more confident. You leave your mouth open, allowing him to press deeper. Your eyes flicker around as he uses you as his personal kissing doll. He might as well get some practice in, you think… but that’s before your eyes lock on something. 

It’s you. You.  _You_ … in your bedroom… through the window. It’s an innocent photo, really. You seem to just be brushing your hair, but it looks like the photographer was hiding behind your window. 

You pull away, unable to take your eyes off of it. Oliver doesn’t miss a beat, his mouth going for your neck to sloppily kiss at it. Your eyes wander to the next photo. It’s a picture of you with your friends, out on the patio of a local restaurant. This picture was taken from across the street. 

Shouldn’t these be pictures of squirrels and lizards and rats? 

“Oliver…” his name leaves your mouth. 

His head is quick to pop up. “Y- yes?” He’s breathless.

“What… what are those?” You raise a shaky hand to point at the photographs. 

He turns, and you swear you can feel his heart stop. “W- wow… um…”

“Did you… you take those?”

“Um…” he rushes to take them down, looking at them frantically.

You jump down from the table, feeling your heart leap into your throat. 

“I think I… I think I developed the wrong pictures.”


	376. junkrat & roadhog .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: idk. yandere junkrats crazy over roadhog's s/o or flirtbuddy ? what would he do how would he go about showing shit ? (ik u have done junkboy n roadhogs s/o before but i rlly want 2 see more from different angles maybe?) ty loads i love your work

-from the second Roadie brings you home, Junkboy is in love

-and Roadhog already has the sneaking suspicion

-Junkrat will try to be respectful, try to not be all over you

-but he can only push away his tendencies away for so long before he’s flirting with you

-he can try to justify it as his personality, but Roadhog knows Junkrat is as whipped as him

-the second he realizes it, there is no way Roadie is leaving you two alone

-he trusts you, but Junkrat… not so much

-sorry mate

-but that’s okay, because Junkrat will do the most intricate things just so he can have a second alone with you

-you’ll know he likes you, too… it’s not something you can stay oblivious to for so long

-over time, Junkrat being chatty and handsy with you will become normal

-and Roadhog won’t really be in the mood to keep telling his fellow junker off

-so let’s hope you don’t mind being shared


	377. kirishima .. if... then...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Yandere Kirishima attempting to hug/cuddle his captive s/o who has a quirk that allows them to liquify themself to avoid being held? (mega points if he tries different tactics like bribing them with their favorite food or pulling guilt-trips and it works ùwú we stan rock boi)

It’s really come to this point. 

He has you in a room with no windows. The bottom of the door is sealed. The floor has no cracks or holes. It’s just you and him.

There’s been times where Kirishima has just went for it. Let’s see how that went… 

You’ve turned into your liquid form, hiding under the bed.

You’ve turned into your liquid form, running– if you can call it running– away from him.

You’ve turned into your liquid form, and Kirishima has slipped on you. 

Basically, you were up by at least a few points. 

But now Kirishima has an idea. He didn’t think he’d have to go this low just to get a hug, but here he is. 

“If you just let me cuddle for a few minutes… I’ll put a TV in here.”

“No.”

So that didn’t work. 

“If you just let me cuddle for a few minutes… I’ll give you your favorite food.”

“No.”

Strike two.

“If you just let me cuddle for a few minutes… I’ll let you out for a few minutes. Deal?”

“No.”

You sure were stubborn.

So now it’s come to this. 

“If you don’t give me a hug… I’ll just have to send some threatening letters to your family…”

Oh, and how weird… that gets you into his arms rather quickly. Who knew?


	378. dabi .. breeding headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Dabi x F!reader breeding kink please? 🥺 headcanons or scenario, whatever is easiest for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, breeding

-Dabi is feral I rest my case

-when he’s fucking you, there’s nothing else but that urge to get you knocked up (he gets it from his papa cough)

-you’re just so warm, all of you is so  _warm_

-and when you’re coaxing him like that, kissing at his face and his neck, what is he supposed to do?? not give you kids??

-Dabi is not even sure if he really wants kids, there’s just something about you being pregnant, or just being full of his cum that makes his chest swell (as well as his dick)

-the act of burying his cock and letting his thick cum burst inside of you, hoo

-and he especially likes to spread your legs and watching it drip out

-before scoops it up and fingers it right back inside of you

-he can’t waste a drop, can he?


	379. oliver luna (oc) .. the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Awh yeah, requests are open? Could we get something with your yandere oc, Oliver? Where he meets his darling for the first time? :"3

He’s fidgeting with his camera.

The park is pretty empty on a grey day like this. No parents with their kids, no teenagers hanging out on the swing set. It’s just Oliver and his camera, under this tree. 

There’s nothing to photograph when it’s like this. All the animals are burrowed in their respective homes. All the flowers have shied away from the clouds. It’s just Oliver and his camera. 

He doesn’t like dark days like this. They make him feel alone and down. Oliver likes the sun, likes when the days are nice. He doesn’t even know why he’s here. 

But then there’s something. A speck on the other side of the field, just sitting in the grass. Oliver is about to investigate when it starts to rain. Did he mention he hates the rain, too?

He’s filled with too much curiosity to just leave it alone, though. He zips his camera up in his jacket and walks, seeing as he gets closer that you are no speck. You are you. 

It’s a magical moment. You’re soaked from the rain, but the moment you turn and see him… the clouds part. The sun begins to shine. He can hear birds chirping, and it’s like he can feel the flowers sprouting beneath his feet. 

“Hey,” you say coolly. 

“Hi…” Oliver says, not as smoothly as you. His voice cracks. 

“That’s weird. The weather.” You point up to the sky. “The sun just came out.”

Oliver can’t even bring his eyes from you. He already feels like he’s looking at the sun when he has his gaze on you.


	380. oliver luna (oc) .. s/o cheating headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: how would oliver react to his so cheating on him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw manipulation, implied suicide mention

-oh this poor boy

-if you tell him, he’s a mess

-if you follows you and finds out, he’s a mess

-if you were mean enough to bring the person somewhere he has access to (like your home), HE’S A MESS

-he’ll feel so betrayed, so  _hurt_

-but Oliver is going to be mad, too, how could you do that to him??

-all he’s done is  _love_ you and  _care_ but no you  _never loved him you just used him you SELFISH BITCH_

-wait, no no no he didn’t mean it like that he loves you please can’t you guys just talk this out? 

-why did you do this to him? was he not enough for you? god he’ll do  _anything_ just please tell him what to do  _please_

-and who was this person you cheated with? do you work together? have classes together? c’mon he deserves to know

-but fuck if he ever gets his hands on them

-just please don’t leave him, you’re all he has

-you wouldn’t want anything bad to happen, would you?


	381. starlord/peter quill .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: There isn't enough yandere Starlord around 😭 please, ma'am, any spare for me? Can be just headcanons in general!

-our wonderful Starlord has set his sights on you

-he is in LOVE

-from the second he meets you, he’s already asking you to marry him

-whether you think it’s a joke or if you think he’s a total creep is not important to him

-Peter is smitten, lovestruck, all of the above

-he’ll brag about all of his great accomplishments in hopes to woo you

-if you’re not impressed… he’ll settle for extreme measures

-hopefully no one will notice him drag you into his ship and fly away with you

-when you wake up from your induced nap, he’ll be right there 

-Peter loves to be close to you, in every sense

-he’s very loving and nice, if you don’t put up much of a fight

-so just be quiet so he’ll leave you alone, alright?


	382. ushijima wakatoshi .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I have a yandere Ushijima? I don't see a lot about him. It can be headcanons or a story. Thank you!

-to put him in a category… he’d probably be really protective

-he’s not the stalker type, doesn’t think you’re absolutely in love with him, and isn’t really the jealous to a violent extent kind of guy

-Ushijima, unlike other yanderes, actually genuinely cares about you as a person and doesn’t see you as an object (most of the time)

-if you’re friends with him, and hang around with him and his team, this is where his more possessive/protective tendencies begin to show

-he’s known these guys for years, but his paranoia begins to dig in

-has Tendou always touched you like that? do you realize how flirty Eita is being with you? how long has Taichi been looking at you so fondly for??

-but he never says anything, just stands in silence and allows it to happen

-if his team catches on, they think it’s funny he has a crush on you, but they respect it

-Tendou will probably go out of his way to make Ushiwaka jealous, though, it’s the just the kind of person he is

-Wakatoshi just tries his best to ignore it, but it does kind of make his chest ache

-if you don’t feel the same way as he does, he’ll be polite and accept the fact

-but he’ll be struck for weeks, and his possessiveness will just stir and become stronger

-soon, other guys and “romantic interests” will suddenly end contact with you

-if you ask them why, they’ll just say you’ve been spending a lot of time with Ushijima, and he’s a bit intimidating

-they wouldn’t want to get in his way, would they?


	383. oikawa tooru .. apologize (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: idk anything about haikyuu bc it is not my sports anime or sports manga of choice but who am I to deny you some requests? so could i get something dark and kinda steamy with oikawa? like he had a crush on the fem reader when they were in high school together but she had and still has a very no nonsense personality and just didn't have time for his advances. well now here they are stuck on campus late at night and she doesn't have anywhere to run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon

You said you had no time for him. 

Did he really mean that little to you? Oikawa didn’t want to believe it, so he acted like he was unaffected. Oh, you didn’t want to go out with him? It’s whatever, he has a whole group of girls lined up to fuck. You had just scoffed. 

As much as he tried… all he really wanted was you. 

Oikawa remained friends with you, telling you that he was  _totally_ over you. Even though it was obvious how much he loved you. He dated girls who looked just like you, and had to really bite his tongue in fear of calling them by your name. It didn’t matter how much he tried to make you jealous, you just shrugged it off. 

But he couldn’t take this for another second. He’d spent all of high school chasing after you. He wouldn’t do it anymore.

Strewn across the gym floor were the several volleyballs Oikawa had served. He was anxiously awaiting your arrival. He’d told the rest of the team to go home, and he’d clean up. He really just wanted you all to himself.

“Oikawa,” your sweet voice rang through the gym. Monotone and as bored as ever. 

“Hey.” Oikawa approached you, playful as he wrapped his arms around you in a hug. 

“Get off of me, trashykawa.” You pushed at him. “You’re all sweaty.”

“I can’t get a hug from my best friend?” 

“I think Iwaizumi would be offended if he heard that.”

Oikawa pouted, pulling away from you. 

“C’mon, Oikawa, let’s go.”

“I have to clean up this  _whole_ gym first.” 

“You really are annoying. Fine, I’ll help you.” 

His face lit up in a wide smile. Since he was your “best friend”, he had forced you to be a volleyball manager in high school. You were more than capable of helping him take down the net. 

Oikawa put a few things away in the storage room, coming back out to see you picking up all of the balls he had spiked to hell. Perhaps this was his chance. 

He wheeled the cart closer to you, licking his lips. “Remember in high school… when I had the biggest crush on you?”

“Like it was yesterday.” You didn’t even look at him, just throwing the balls away in the cart. “What about it?”

“You said you didn’t have time for me then… what about now?”

You stopped, back facing him. Then you laughed. Just flat out laughed. Were you laughing at  _him_? His face fell, along with his heart. 

“You really can’t take no for an answer, can you, trashykawa?” You turned, raising your brows. “I thought I was pretty clear, I don’t feel the same way.”

He  _twitched_. You… you just didn’t like him? You should have been  _grateful_ that he was even giving you the time of day. And just like that day with Tobio, something inside of him snapped. 

Oikawa stumbled forward, letting everything come and crash down on you in a kiss. His arms stretched out and captured you in some akin to an embrace. You tried to push him off, ripping your face away from his. “Oikawa, you idiot, stop!” 

But he couldn’t. There was no better way to say it, he had to punish you for making him feel this way. Making him feel pathetic and stupid. 

The real jab was when you somehow managed to rear your foot back and kick him in his bad knee. He nearly crumpled, clutching his leg as you took off. For being so stern, it was obvious you were panicked. Instead of leaving through the door, you went to hide in the storage room. 

Oikawa was going to make you regret that. 

Limping, he made his way to the door, bringing his fist up to knock. “I know you’re in there, you bitch.” He hissed through gritted teeth. “Better find a good hiding spot because when I find you…”

The door slid open, and he stepped inside. How could you call him an idiot when you could have stood by the door with a broom and hit him when he came inside? Perhaps he wasn’t so stupid after all. 

You hadn’t made the best effort to hide, settling for standing in the corner. He had never seen with such emotion on your face. And he liked it, even if it was  _fear._

“Oikawa,” your voice shook. “Look, I didn’t- I didn’t mean it in a rude way, I’m sorry if I–”

Even with his injury, he was able to take just a few long strides and be right in front of you. You had cornered yourself, so it wasn’t that hard to get you right where he wanted you. 

“There’s only one thing I want to hear from you, okay?” His voice was as smooth as ever. Like he was talking to one of his fan girls. 

You swallowed, nodding slowly. 

“I want you to  _apologize_.”

“Apologize?”

“Yeah. I want you to say  _I’m sorry, Tooru, I’m so sorry I rejected you all those years because I’m a stuck up bitch.”_

He watched you flinch with every word. That resolve of yours was melting away. 

“Oikawa–”

“Tooru,” he corrected.

“T- … Tooru. I’m sorry for… I’m  _so_ sorry that I…”

“You’re almost there.” He grinned, feeling his loins stir at the sound of your shaking voice.

“I’m sorry… sorry that you’re a  _pompous asshole who can’t take no for a fucking answer! Fuck off!”_ You spit directly into his face, all that smug pride washed with it. 

Oh. You were really going to regret that. He’d make you regret everything you’d done in the past three years in only three minutes. Maybe a few more. 

“You really make me ill.” He said, hand going to tangle your hair. He pulled your head back, exposing as much of your neck as he could. “Why are you such an arrogant bitch?”

That was the word for tonight. Bitch. Just like you.

He pressed his mouth on yours, tsking as you attempted to bite him. You really weren’t going to back down, but he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Oikawa’s hand slipped down to unbutton your pants, much to your dismay. His hand cupped you, feeling just how warm your clothed heat was. Being such the fucking prude you were, you’d probably never been properly fucked before. The thought made him chuckle. 

“Get the fuck off of me!” You pushed at his chest. “ _Get off!”_

“Shh, honey…” he cooed. “I’ll make sure to loosen you up a bit, okay?” His fingers came out of your pants, just to prod at your lips. “Open wide.”

“Fuck you.”

“Unless you want me to go in dry. It’s up to you. And if you bite me…”

With the utmost anger in your eyes, you let your jaw drop. He stuck his fingers inside of your mouth. “Close.” He smiled. Your lips puckered around his thin fingers, your spit coating them. “You can do better than that, cutie. Suck.”

You screwed your eyes shut. Shortly after, he felt the suction from your lips, pulling his fingers deeper and deeper, he was almost sure he was going to be able to feel your throat. 

Before he could envision the arousing scenario of feeling the flesh of your throat around his fingers, you spit them back out. “Good enough for you?” Venom dripped from your voice. 

“It’ll do.” His cock was twitching beneath his shorts. He would be surprised if you couldn’t feel it. He let his fingers fall beneath your underwear again, wasting no time and pushing into your hole. 

You breathed deeply, looking more annoyed that this was happening than anything. He watched your face closely as he forced his fingers as far as they could reach. Your cunt squeezed and adjusted around him, making him harder.

“There you go,” he breathed. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

He could feel your hips moving, as if trying to find a comfortable position on his fingers. Oikawa brought his mouth to your jaw, beginning to suck as he let his hand begin to thrust inside of you.

You actually whimpered as he forced his mouth on your skin, trying to move away from him. He grinned as he felt not only your spit coating his fingers, but your natural wetness gush. 

And he swore he heard you actually whine as he withdrew his fingers from you. Oh, were you enjoying that? How sad. 

Oikawa pulled the waistband of his shorts down, revealing his neat cock. He was eager to finally fuck you after all of these years, and he was barely able to pull down your pants enough to get inside of you.

But once he did, it wasn’t long before he shoved himself inside of you, hot and needy. You yelped, your hands grasping at his broad shoulders. “Tooru!” You gasped as his hips rolled into yours. 

He groaned, forcing himself as far as he could fit in your snug walls. It was hard to believe that it was you, and not just someone who strongly resembled you this time. It was the real thing, and it felt better than any cheap whore he could find. 

You merely stood there, tears in your eyes as he thrust in and out of your pussy. Your body leaned against him, holding on as he ravaged you. Oikawa’s hands fell to your hips, pulling you back and forth like a toy to get himself off. 

His little whimpers echoed through the storage room, voice just as sinful as you’d think it would sound. “Fuck,  _yes_.” His mouth was right at your ear. “You have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to do this.”

He felt hot tears drop onto his shirt, but really…

Oikawa could not care less.


	384. shigaraki tomura .. laughing (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I don't know if this is too NSFW but could you write a Yandere!Tomura with dacryphilia? When the reader is crying from laughing too much/happiness and he gets turned on and throatfuck her? It's when she discover it but she does get turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, dacryphilia, throat fucking

Tomura doesn’t know what’s so  _funny._

You’re sitting on the couch, looking at something on your phone. And you’re laughing your ass off. He just stares at you, watching as you roll side to side. 

He can’t deny that he likes how your face looks like that. When your eyes are closed and your mouth is wide open. Whether it be in a smile or in a sob…

Tears fall out of the corners of your eyes, your hands pounding on the couch. The sounds you’re making akin to a wheeze. It sounds pretty familiar, and just liked a conditioned dog he’s already getting a boner. Great. 

Tomura simply gets up, sauntering towards you.

When you see him approaching, you can barely talk. He kinda likes it that way.

“T- To- Tomura, you have to, you have to–” but you’re interrupted by your own laughing. Tears stain your face from laughing so hard. 

He simply unbuttons his pants and takes his cock out. Sometimes he thinks he’s pathetic by how simply you turn him on. But that’s on you.

It’s quick. He takes you by the jaw and forces himself down your throat. You make a gagging sound as he pushes himself down your throat, which pulses around him. 

And you don’t stop laughing. Or crying. Or whatever it is you’re doing. You do it even more, tears spilling from your eyes. You’re choking, gagging, crying, and you’re fucking  _laughing._ And fuck he can’t stop rearing back and smashing into your mouth. 

Your nose presses against his navel with each stroke, inhaling oddly. Tomura would be surprised if you could even breathe with everything that’s in your mouth right now. 

But you don’t need to breathe, he decides. What you need is him.


	385. asra .. all that matters (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Juicy nsfw reversed ending Asra? Maybe some yandere undertones? I love your writing!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gender neutral reader, manipulation

Just when you think everything is fine, you have the dream.

A dream of a land you’ve never seen or heard of. Vesuvia. With people you’ve never seen, or at least you think you’ve never seen. Or met. A man with a head of red hair, and a Queen with purple eyes. A little shop, a big castle, a forest. 

It makes your head hurt to think about. 

“Asra…” you whisper as you lie beside him in bed. “Have you ever heard of a place called Vesuvia?”

“Vesuvia?” You can feel him tense next to you. “No, no I haven’t.”

You hum, staring at the ceiling. 

“Why?”

“I keep having this dream, and…” you sit up. “I mean, do you ever just wonder… what’s beyond this place? Where are we? How did we get here?”

Asra pulls at your arm, gently laying you back down. He turns on his side, letting his fingers come to rub your bare arm. “None of that matters, my love. All that matters is that we have each other.” 

You watch his lips move, nodding your head. Then the thought pierces your mind. “How do I even know you?”

A pang of hurt washes over his eyes. “We… we love each other.”

“But how do I know that? Why do I love you? Why are we here?”

He shifts over you, grabbing you arms as he looks down on you. He forces a nervous smile to his face. “Don’t you mind these dreams or these thoughts… we don’t need them. We don’t need Vesuvia. We just need each other. That’s all that matters.”

He kisses you, probably to silence any other questions that he feigns ignorance about. Vesuvia was behind you and him, you were both above that place. Asra had you in his heaven, in  _your_ heaven, and he wouldn’t let you go back to that hell. A place full of pain. 

No, he only wanted you to feel the utmost pleasure. 

His warm mouth moves to kiss your collarbones. Your arms wrap around his body, pulling him closer. See, this was how it was supposed to be. Just you and him. 

Asra’s hand moved down your body, hand grasping at your sex. It was evident you wanted him, almost as much as he wanted you. His hand moved up and down, teasingly brushing his fingers over your navel before going back to pleasure you. 

“Asra,” you moan. “Please.”

He smiles. “Of course, my love.”

Taking himself, he settles between your thighs. With just a bit of prep, he’s able to enter himself inside of you. He watches the pure euphoria on your face as he slips past your sweet spot, his cock grazing it over and over. 

Moments like this are never taken for granted. Asra loves to watch your face, going nice and slow. He likes to draw it out as long as he possibly can, so that this moment really can last forever. 

Your tongue settles over his teeth when you kiss him, drawing him closer and deeper inside of you, in mind, body, and soul. Asra can feel himself throbbing. He can never last long with you, but just as he reaches his end, you always seem to, too.

Asra rubs at your front, bringing you to orgasm just as he does, letting your pleasure show itself on his hand. A shiver rolls over his body as he pulls himself out of you and lets his cum show itself on your soft stomach. 

Even when Asra thinks of it, he can’t remember how long you’ve both been here. He just knows that this will never get old.


	386. oliver luna (oc) ... embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can we please get your oc Oliver Luna finding out his obsession has a secret s/o please 😭 I love him so much thank you 💞

Oh… how coincidental. 

Both you and Oliver have ended up at this party. How crazy. That’s absolutely bonkers! Who knew you guys both had mutual friends? Oliver totally didn’t follow you here and slip inside from the back door. He’s been here the whole time.

Oliver splashes water on his face, feeling like he’s going to be sick. You sent a small wave his way earlier at this party, and he nearly died. His face is so warm, he’s sure his blush is showing. Oh man, he probably looked like such an idiot in front of you.

After a few more minutes of nearly vomiting in a stranger’s bathroom, he forces himself out. God, he’s tired. Maybe he can find a place to crash for just a minute, to just get a hold of himself and lay down. Hopefully there’s no couples hooking up, he would die of–

Embarrassment. 

The door he’s just opened is very much occupied. By you and someone else. You’re on top of them, you’re  _kissing_ them. And he can only stand and watch.

Finally your head turns, and that beautiful face contorts in shock. “Oliver?!”

You know him from his stupor. “I- I’m so sorry! Oh my god, I didn’t mean–”

And he shuts the door, backing away from it. He didn’t know that you were with someone. Oh no, Oliver is not only bad at talking to you, but he’s also a bad stalker. How didn’t he know you had a partner? 

Oliver saunters back to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. It’s going to be a long night. 


	387. oliver luna (oc) .. muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Some fluff with Oliver (your OC)??? Because I love him??? 😍😍😍😍

t’s days like these that he wishes he could live in forever.

The sun is out, but it isn’t too hot. He can still wear jeans and not feel like he’s dying. You’re wearing your favorite outfit, which is subsequently Oliver’s favorite outfit of yours. 

Since he’s a photographer, he likes to take you on mini photo shoots. He’ll drive you in his old truck to somewhere pretty and take pictures of you. It’s one of his favorite dates with you. 

You’re his muse. His model. His inspiration. His everything. 

But as much as he likes taking pictures of you… he really likes touching you. To be under the shade of a tree, his hand tracing over your soft skin. He can feel your smile, just as strong as the sun. 

One of his favorite parts of the trip is the drive home, though. Where you sleep peacefully in the passenger seat of his rickety, old truck. As creepy as it sounds, he likes to watch you sleep. You’re just so peaceful. 

Man, he wishes it could always be like this.


	388. oliver luna (oc) .. The Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I see you want someone to request The Scenario with Oliver Luna... what might that be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw manipulation, suicide mentions, self harm mentions, breaking up
> 
> so basically you, the reader, have decided to go back home after this term… let’s see how that turns out for you…

The door opens, revealing you. 

“Oh, hey!” Oliver smiles. It’s always a treat to see you. “Come in.”

“Hi, Oliver…” your voice trails off as you step inside.

“Everything okay?” He asks as he closes and locks the door behind you. He knows you like the back of his hand, better than you even know yourself. Something is wrong.

“There’s just… I need to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, sure, um… we can sit down…”

So you both settle yourselves on the sofa.

“Babe? I mean… you can talk to me about anything, just… tell me what’s wrong.” His heart is beating through his rib cage, and his hands reach for yours…

But you pull away. 

“Oliver, I’m really sorry, but… I think we should break up.” 

A second of silence. A moment. A minute. Who knows how long it’s been before he speaks.

“Break up? I thought… I thought everything was  _fine.”_

You’re crying.  _You’re_ crying?  _YOU’RE_ the one breaking his heart right now. 

“It is– It  _was._ I just… I’m going back home soon and–”

“I know! I know!” He seizes your hands. All Oliver needs is  _you_. “I thought… I thought we could work this out. I don’t mind long distance, I really don’t, and I thought I could come visit and we could…”

“I’m sorry, Oliver.” Your hands are limp in his. “I just… I can’t do it. It’ll be better this way.”

“But I… but I love you!” He’s crying now. Fuck. “You’re the only person who has been nice to me and treated me like I exist! Why are you doing this…?” His voice cracks, and he falls to the floor beside the sofa. He comes up to hug your waist, burying himself into your scent. “I thought you loved me… please don’t leave… you can’t…”

“Oliver,  _I’m sorry.”_ You’re crying hard. You poor thing. You poor fucking bitch. “Just, please…”

“No no no!” He brings his head up to look at you. “You can’t do this to me. You can’t leave me. I- I can’t live without you. You’re my everything. I love you.”

“I know Oliver, this is hard for me–”

“Then why are you doing it?” He jumps to his feet in an instant. “Do I mean nothing to you? Were you just using me? You’re just a fucking bitch!” 

You stand, looking at him in shock. “I…” And you start to walk away.

“Wait! No, no… I… babe, I didn’t mean it like that, c’mon… we can work this out, I promise I’ll be good. I won’t say anything like that to you again, just,  _please_ …” He grabs your wrist, trying to pull you back in. 

“Oliver!” You snap. “Let me go!” 

Oh. So you just don’t love him, is that it? You just hate him, don’t you? You think he’s a freak. You felt sorry for him, pitied him. You’re just like  _EVERYONE ELSE._

“I can’t…” his voice is soft compared to his thoughts. “No matter how much you hurt me I can’t let you go. If you leave… I don’t know what I’ll do without you. I’m  _nothing_ without you, babe.”

“Oliver, stop!” You try to pull your wrist away, but he’s holding on tight. “Just stop!”

“Is that what you want? You want me to be gone? You want me to  _die?_ I’ll- I’ll do it. You know I will. If that’s what  _you_ want–”

“Oliver! Please!” You’re shaking your head. “Please don’t say that. Please don’t act like this.”

“Then,  _come on_ , honey. Let’s just sit down and talk this out.” He’s dragging you back to the sofa. “I don’t want that to happen. I don’t want you to go. I just want to be a good boyfriend, so  _please_ , just tell me  _what to do.”_


	389. pelle .. confident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I'd love to see Pelle with someone from the community 😍someone warm and soft,who welcomes them,and the boys are pretty much under her spell,and don't know how to act around her (she's basically Pelles female version) and they are truly soulmates. what do you think?

“I’d like you all to meet someone.”

You smiled at the group Pelle had brought in. It was quite nostalgic to see them all, remembering that you had been one of them not so long ago. They-- those who were worthy-- would love it here. 

“This is my girlfriend,” Pelle introduced you. 

“Hello,” you told them all. “You’ll love it here.” Your eyes glanced at all of the men, whose eyes were locked on yours. “I’m sure some of you may never want to leave.” 

You felt Pelle’s grip on your hand tighten. A smile graces your lips. You just had to rope them in, that was all. There was no way you’d ever leave your beloved boyfriend for any of these guys who probably wouldn’t make it to the end.

“Dani.” You let go of Pelle’s hand. “Why don’t you come with me? I’m sure we have a dress for you.”

“Oh, no, I don’t know--”

“Please.” You step forward. “You’ll feel more comfortable in our traditional wear.” 

It’s not long before you’ve taken her away from the group, giving her a dress. Once she’s changed, you sit on the bed, braiding her hair.

“How long have you been here?” She asks. 

“A few years.” You tell her. “When I came here and I met Pelle... I knew I’d never want to leave.”

“Really? You just... left your whole life?”

“Honestly...” you smile from behind her. “This place became my life the second I stepped foot here. I didn’t want to go back, and trust me... you’ll find it hard to leave from here.”

You weren’t exactly lying. 

Once she’s ready, Dani is beautiful. “You know, you and Pelle are really cute together. I remember him telling us about you.”

You can feel heat rising to your face. “Really? Thank you, Dani. Do you have a boyfriend?”

Her face seems to twist. “Yeah, um... Christian.”

“Oh...” you nod. And that’s the end of the weird conversation. She didn’t seem very confident in her answer.

And you weren’t very confident either. He seemed to be staring at you quite too often. You hoped that Dani would burn him in the end.


	390. roadhog .. to think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Anything for a reader who's obsessed with how big Roadhogs hands are? Not NSFW just loves holding them,,,

This is a very normal occurrence.

While sitting on the sofa together, Roadhog usually finds his hand in yours. This goes to you taking his hand in your lap, studying it. He wondered if you were trying to read his palm at first.

Your fingers trace the lines, bluntly rubbing over his callouses. He can’t help but watch as you do so, and the way you softly murmur how much you like them makes him think that his own hands can be beautiful, despite how out of shape they were. 

After years of living in this wasteland, his hands had become rough and hard. They’d seen better days, that was for sure. But you snuggled into his hand, as if you were a kitten. To think he was appealing to a kitten, and even to you. 

That these dirty hands could be loved by you... what a thought. 


	391. dabi .. sick (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: ok so those headcanons about dabi and overhaul obsessing over the same person headcanons were really really good so uhhh if you don't mind could i get uh something with noncon that occurs shortly after overhaul's arms get cut off and dabi drags the reader back to the League's hideout with him. Bc Dabi's the worst, he asks a lot of invasive questions about the reader's and Overhaul's relationship and the reader keeps trying to fight him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon, breeding-ish?, abuse

“Are you ready to talk now?”

You turn away from the wall, glaring at him through teary eyes. The mattress you’re on squeaks with every single one of your movements, and it’s dirty and yellow and  _god_ you just wanted to get out of here. 

“Why’re you looking at me like that, sweetheart? I’ve been patient.” Dabi fakes a pout from the foot of the bed. “C’mon, I just wanna talk…”

You used to fall for that tone of voice. You used to hate yourself for judging someone by their looks.  _Dabi seems like a good guy, I don’t know why Kai doesn’t like him._ Kai… if only you had Kai. He would have blown this guy to bits. 

But you didn’t have him. All you had was Dabi. 

You turn back around, not wanting to look at him. You hated that face. That stupid ugly fucking  _face._ And then he’s falling on top of you, caging you from making a move.

“Get off of me.”

“Aw, babe, don’t be like that.”

“Don’t call me babe!” You spit right in his face. Kai would have been proud. A little disgusted, but proud. 

Dabi is anything but proud as he wipes the spit right off his face. His hand comes to grip at your chin, and you can feel your skin creaking from the grasp. “Don’t you  _ever_ spit at me like that again or else I’ll give you something else to spit on, got it, bitch?”

You screw your eyes shut, imagining the plethora of things he could possibly have you spitting on. And you nod.

He lets go. “Good, now… there’s just a couple of things I want to ask you. C’mon, doll, let’s get comfy, huh?”

You hate the way he moves you like a rag doll. By the time you’re both “comfortable”, he’s sitting with his back against the wall, you sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped tightly around your middle. “Better?”

You say nothing. 

“Okay… now…” one of his hands come up, and you resist the urge to vomit. He lets it find your hair, stroking and curling a strand around his finger. “So… you a virgin?”

You lurch, tearing yourself away from his hand. He only pulls you back. “What kind of question is that?”

“An honest one. Now… don’t tell me that you and  _Overhaul_ didn’t do anything together.”

“Of course we didn’t!”  Your face is warm, hot,  _scalding._ “It wasn’t- it wasn’t like that…”

“Are you sure? I’m pretty sure that guy had a big boner for you. I mean, anyone could see it in those tight pants.” Dabi chuckles. 

You shake your head. “It wasn’t like that.”

“So you’re saying he never touched you? At all?”

You’re twitching in his grasp. “N- no…”

“Really? Never? Not even like this…?” His hand feels down your stomach, coming to grasp at your thigh. 

You cringe. “No.”

“I’m sure he wanted to. I mean, who wouldn’t? I’m sure all your little yakuza boy toys wanted to.” 

“No!” You begin to struggle, but the hand on your thigh grows warm.

“Watch it, princess…” he whispers in your ear. “Now, I’m sure you’re boyfriend Overhaul wouldn’t ever let anyone do that to you, would he? Never let them touch you, would he?”

His voice is teasing, hand creeping up and up and up. “N- no…” you whimper.

“So he  _was_ your boyfriend.”

“No! I mean… no! He wasn’t. He just… he just cared about me. He didn’t want me to get hurt. We were  _friends.”_

“Well, that’s too bad. He’s not here to stop me from doing whatever I want to you, is he?” His hand shoves itself down your pants, clutching at your sex. 

“Stop!” You shriek. “Stop  _stop stop stop stop stop!”_

“Shut up, I’ve barely touched you.” Dabi used his other hand to give you a  ~~smack~~  love tap. “Now, if Overhaul didn’t touch you, has anyone before? Or is this first time? Please tell me you’re a virgin.”

“Stop it…” you whine, feeling something hard growing under your ass. 

“Oh, so you are.” You can hear the grin in his voice. You can  _feel_ it from behind you. “Don’t worry, sweetie, I’ll take good care of you, okay?”

“No…” you whimper as his warm fingers slip beneath your underwear. He pulls the lips of your pussy apart, going as far as his fingers can take him. You shake. 

“Have you ever touched yourself before, baby? Be honest…”

“Please, leave me alone.” You’re crying. 

“Answer me or I’ll give you something to cry about.”

“Yes! Yes, okay? Please…”

His fingers dive into your hole, and you suck in a breath. It stings. His fingers are unusually hot. It feels like he’s already tearing you apart. 

“Oh… I’m going to have so much fun fucking this pussy, aren’t I, little girl?” He nearly hunches over you, his lips on your ear and his fingers forcing themselves to the last knuckle. “Aren’t I?”

“Stop!” You scream, and he covers your mouth.

“Be quiet, unless you want the whole league to know how much you like it.”

You bite his finger. 

In the corner of your eye, you can see a flash of blue before he smacks you  _hard._ You nearly fall over, but he’s there to bring you right back up, Like a punching bag. Your skin burns white hot, the sound of sizzling in your ear. 

“I was going to be easy on you, but you’re proving to be a real bitch, you know that?” He’s practically spitting the words in your ear. 

You whimper as he tears his fingers out of you, not being gentle in the least of how he pushes you over the mattress, face down. You try to kick as he tears your pants off of you, but then he grasps your ankle with a burning hand. You whole body shakes as it melts the skin off. 

“The more you struggle, the harder I get. So just keep it up.” 

You stop, the only thing moving is your sobbing chest. 

His belt unbuckling rings through the air, the sound bouncing off the walls. You just hope it’s over soon.

His cock presses inside of you in one stroke. You can’t even scream, the pain paralyzing you. His places a warm hand over your spine as his hips go back and forth, back and forth, rutting his cock inside of you. 

You sob into the mattress, trying not to smell the awful rotting smell. Was that coming from the cloth or you?

Dabi is show you no mercy, tearing you apart with each thrust. “You said you didn’t want it, then why are you so wet, babe?” His voice comes out in pants. “Your cunt doesn’t want to let go, just sucking me in.”

You wished you could go deaf. 

But he just keeps going. He talks about how tight you are. How you warm. How much he wants to keep you. How much he wants to cum inside of you. 

“No…” you moan into the bed. “Please… just stop.”

His hand is growing gradually warmer on your back, his hips smacking onto your ass with each stroke. He’s pounding inside of you, almost desperate. You just hope he finishes soon. 

“I have an idea, honey…” he laughs through a moan. “What if we go visit your little boyfriend Overhaul, right? And you’re all knocked up? What would he say? Would he call you disgusting? A whore? ‘Cause that’s what you are. Yes it is.”

He talks to you like dog. You feel like less than a dog. 

You feel like the very thing Kai hated.  _Sick._ Especially when Dabi cums inside of you.


	392. gavin reed .. stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: The angst of Gavin Reed falling for an Android, can you imagine? He just hates that Everytime he sees you he feels butterflies in his stomach and he hates how close to Connor you are.

He’s seething.

You and Connor are just having a dumb, synthetic conversation in the break room, where Gavin is just trying to enjoy his coffee. He hates you. He hates Connor. He hates androids. 

But when he glances over, and sees your stupid face… that stupid plastic face.

And his face grows warm, his heart starts beating against his ribs. Gavin is quick to down the rest of his coffee, crushing the paper cup when he’s finished. He stands pushing his way through you both and throwing it in the trash. 

“Good morning Detective Reed,” you say with your stupid voice. 

“Morning,” he grumbles. Then he stalks off to his desk, his face burning. He hates you he hates you he hates you. 

But why does your smile make his chest ache? When you cross his mind, why do you make his stomach hurt? When you’re with Connor… why does it make his throat tighten and his fists clench? 

He hates you. At least that’s what he tells himself. What he desperately tries to convince himself of.


	393. shigaraki tomura .. scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I'm wondering - How about yandere Shigaraki with a Shy reader who acts as if they're scared around him, but they just have lots of anxiety and mushy crush feelings. Sorry if this doesn't quite make sense, but I really love your blog and everything you write is amazing!

Is he supposed to feel insecure? 

Watching the way you cower when he enters to the room makes him conflicted. It’s cool to have that effect on someone, to have that  _power_ over someone, but… are you scared of him? Shigaraki  _is_ scary, he could kill you with one touch. But…

This is no good. Tomura is too conflicted. 

He sighs, pausing his game and putting down beside himself. You were interrupting his thoughts, his focus… you scared  _him_ if anything. Not like he would admit that, though. 

Pulling himself from his chair, he heads downstairs. The hideout is usually empty, minus himself and Kurogiri, at this hour. But speak of the devil, here you are. By yourself. 

“Oh, Tomura!” You jump off the stool. “Um… I was just getting ready to leave, I’ll let you have my seat–”

Shigaraki wasn’t one to wait. “Why are you scared of me?”

“M- me? Scared of you?” You’re literally shaking in your spot. “I’m not… I’m not scared of you.”

“You’re always… shaking. And you leave when I walk in. You try not to talk to me, and when you do, you don’t look me in the eye. You’re scared. You’re a league member… you shouldn’t be, unless you’ve done something wrong. Have you done something wrong?”

“No! No!” You’re waving your hands. “I’m not scared! I just… I do all of those things because…”

He blinks impatiently in your silence.

“I guess I am scared… but not because of your…” your eyes flicker to his hands. “It’s because I’m scared I’ll do something wrong.”

Shigaraki is confused. Why would you do something wrong in his presence? 

“Tomura, I just… I think you’re cool and… I like you.”

Oh. You liked him. You liked him. Good thing you said something, because you were starting to irritate him. 


	394. roadhog .. witch s/o headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I don't know if you take requests like this but could you write some stuff with roadhog and a literal witch s/o? Like powers and stuff!! I hope this doesn't violate your rules or anything

-Roadhog thought he had seen everything 

-but then you stroll along, making things float, brewing potions, casting spells…

-and oh man, you’ve put a spell on him

-you either can read minds or have an uncanny ability to tell what he’s thinking, because you always say the right things 

-he just hopes you can’t read the more… nasty thoughts 

-Roadie likes to watch you practice your magic, he thinks it’s beautiful

-whether it’s color spewing from your fingers or making flowers grow

-you bring so much hue to his life, every day is a surprise

-but he likes it that way, and he loves you :)


	395. asra .. share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Asra stealing the apprentice from [insert character of your choice here] because he's a jealous, jealous bean that doesn't want to share with anyone?

He gave up his  _heart_ for you.

And seeing you share it with someone else… it sickened him. Especially Julian of all people. Your smile directed at him, his at you, it broke what was left of his heart. 

If you remembered what you both had, you surely didn’t say anything.

But Asra swears he can see pity in your eyes when you look at him. Maybe you think it would be easier if you just pretended you didn’t remember. Sometimes Asra wishes he could go back to the time when you really didn’t. 

“We’re going to visit Julian’s hometown,” you tell him. 

“Nevivon? Will you have to sail?” Asra can feel panic rising, but he hopes you can’t see it. Sailing was dangerous, with pirates and all kinds of things alike out there. Anything could happen. 

“Yes.” You seem so happy. “I’m excited! We’ll be going with Portia, too.”

“That’s…” He pours a cup of tea, staring at his reflection in the dark liquid. 

“What is it, Asra?”

“The waters are dangerous these days, you know…” he begins. “What if something happened?”

“I’m sure I could take care of it, Asra.”

“But what about Julian?”

“What  _about_ Julian?”

“He’s not the most sharp minded, to say the least.” Asra set his tea down. “Could he really protect you if it came down to it?”

“I don’t need anyone to protect me, Asra. I can protect myself. And even you’ve said that I’m a more than capable magician.”

“But you’ve never been out on your own before…” 

“I’m not on my own. I have Julian.” The volume is increasing in your voice. You’re becoming angry. “I thought you two made up.”

“We did, I just… I don’t want you to go.”

You shake your head. “I know you’re concerned about me, but it will be fine. You worry too much.”

“I don’t think you understand.” It’s now or never. “If something were to happen, who would be there to save you? I don’t want…”

“Julian is a doctor.”

“But he didn’t save you the first time.” Asra can feel tears in his eyes, his throat growing tight. “Who saved you? I did.”

Your mouth opens to speak, but you don’t say a word. You remembered. You had to have remembered. 

“Do you know how much it hurts?” Asra’s voice is constricted, raw. “I hate seeing you with anyone else, because I know exactly who you belong with. I know who your heart really belongs to.”

“You’re selfish.” You shake your head. “Just because you gave your heart up doesn’t mean you own me!”

“I’m the selfish one? Do you even hear yourself?” He’s yelling. You’re yelling. “I gave everything up for you! And the least you can do is stick by my side, but you want to be the one person who let you down.”

“You let me down, too. You left me here.” 

Asra feels heart sink, a tear dropping down his cheek. “And I won’t do it again.”


	396. billy hargrove & steve harrington .. both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi! Could you write something where billy is a yandere for both steve and fem!reader, if that's something you're comfortable with? Feel free to make it as nasty as you want lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, voyeurism, stalking

Maybe he’s a freak for feeling this way.

Watching you and Steve making out at this party, he’ll admit, it makes his pants a little tighter. Most would think Billy wishes he was Steve, and some would think he wishes he was you, but only he knows that he would just love to be in the middle of you two. 

This wouldn’t be the first time he’s watched you two. Sometimes he just happens to pass by your window, barely able to see you two tangled up in each other. It makes his chest tight and face warm when you’re both just there together. And he wishes he could just spend his time in your presence. 

He didn’t want to admit he likes you guys. Both of you. Steve is some pretty boy, and you’re just his girlfriend. But that’s the thing… he wants both of you. He follows you guy in his car, watching as you guys get it on in your own. 

Billy is so conditioned that it’s hard to stop himself from pulling his cock out of his pants and just getting himself off right there. But he’s paranoid. His eyes wander, watching as wandering eyes– guys and girls alike– watching you two putting on a show for the whole party. 

Hell, won’t you two just get a room? Preferably one with a window?


	397. widowmaker .. someone like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Widowmaker "falls" for talon!reader. It might not be love but she just gets so protective of them and this really isn't a place for someone like them.

Oh, she hasn’t felt this in a very long time. 

The Widowmaker’s heart beats a little harder in her chest. She can feel a twinge of warmth beneath her skin. A little throbbing in her stomach. 

And it’s all because of you. 

It’s not even necessarily romantic, like most would assume. You reminded her of something small, in need of protection. Amelie knew your story, knew why you never stood up for yourself. Talon owned you. 

She does love you, her feelings being dormant for so long, they’re messy and muddled now. All she knows is that you don’t belong here. This isn’t the place for you. 

Every time you’re pushed around, she always is there to help you up. The Widowmaker never spares a single world, simply getting you on your feet and leaving. Before you can even thank her, she’s walking away. 

The Widowmaker can’t afford to love someone else. Not someone like you.


	398. hawks .. worse (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: henlo babe !! i give u this offering: reporter!reader for a gossip magazine is assigned to find some dirt on number 2 hero hawks and so she breaks into his apartment 👉🏻👈🏻 but joke's on her because he catches her !! and decides to give her a ""housewarming gift"" in the living room (👀) because he was planning to take her anyways but this saves him the hassle !! so why not have some fun !! - big brain anon 🥰(ps ily have a good rest of ur holidays bb !! u deserve it !!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon, sexism undertones

He had humiliated you. 

The rest of the world said you should be grateful that the great, number two hero even gave you the time of day. His little fan girls on their little fan pages saying  _wow i wish hawks-san would say that to me ~_

But to you, it was an insult. A slap in the face. 

After the big hero convention, where Hawks had been announced as the number two, you had gotten the chance to ask him a question. To you, there was just something… off. He could laugh and smile all he wanted for the paparazzi, but that wasn’t you. You were a reporter, a voice for the people. If you felt this way, that meant you weren’t the only one. 

“Hawks.” You started, mic held before your mouth. “Are you aware–”

You didn’t even get to finish your question. 

“Wow, aren’t you a cutie?” He mustered that lady killing grin. “Do you want a picture or something?” 

There you were, frozen with your microphone in hand. He hadn’t treated you like a reporter, or even a person. He walked right past you, going on to the next reporter and answering their question. 

That wasn’t enough evidence to convince the public that Hawks was anything but a hero. Your station wouldn’t even let the footage air, or let you get yours hands on it. 

But that wasn’t the end of your suspicion. You were going to ruin this man’s career whether you found out there was something wrong or not. 

Of course, your job was to expose the truth to people, so you weren’t going to just fabricate some lie. You were going to  _try_ and find something that Hawks was trying to hide, so that’s how you found yourself in his apartment. 

Over the course of the last few weeks, you had convinced your boss to let you chase a story that would get you out of the office. He allowed it, and that gave you plenty of time to trail the number two hero, and even find out his place of residence. It gave you a little pride to know that even someone like Hawks could be vulnerable, even at the hands of someone like yourself. 

You tried your best not to change the scene of his apartment, using a flashlight to guide your way through his home. It was a pretty regular place, minus the fact that it was state of the art. 

After scouring through his master bedroom, two closets, dining room, kitchen, and game room, you found yourself at square one. Back to the living room. 

There was nothing unusual, just a few empty beer cans and glasses. You sighed, clicking off the flashlight. Maybe uncovering something on Hawks would be harder than you thought. 

“Are you done now?”

The lights of the living room turn on, revealing none other than Keigo Takami himself. He donned his hero outfit, leaning against the wall. You were frozen in your spot, just like that day. 

“Hey, you’re that cute reporter from the convention. I mean, if you wanted to come to my apartment you could have just asked.” 

Anger sent warm blood rushing through your veins, waking you up from your daze. “You’re a perverted bastard.”

“Says the one who broke into my apartment and went through all my things.” He laughs, pushing himself off the wall. “And followed me around. Y’know, you’re not the best stalker. I think you should leave that to the pros.”

“Pros? Like you?”

“I mean, if you want to call it stalking.” He shrugs, approaching you. “I’m not really that mad about it, I mean… now you’re here.” 

“Unfortunately.” You roll your eyes. “Alright, arrest me or whatever you heroes do.”

“Arrest you?” He laughs at you. “Honey, I’m not gonna take you into custody. Don’t you know what happens to sweeties like you in jail?”

You felt your face warm up, the feeling of that day coming back again, except amplified by a thousand. “What is wrong with you?” 

“I’m actually kind of glad you broke into my place,” he ignores you. “It saves me from most of the struggle.”

You take a step back, but he takes one stride forward. And it’s all over. 

You’re pinned down on the couch, the number two hero on top of you. His gloved hands are clasped on your wrist, his face right above yours. 

“But now you’re here, home, with me. Just where you should be, right, sweetheart?” 

Then he’s kissing you. Kissing you? What the hell was going on? This had to be some sick joke.  _Please_ be a sick joke.

You tear your face away from his. “Get off of me!”

“No can do, babe.” He comes down to kiss your jaw. “This is your housewarming gift. Just sit back and relax.”

You grimace as his mouth licks and sucks at your neck. Your hands struggle in his grip, desperately trying to break free. But he’s much stronger than you, simply holding your hands against the pillows beneath you. 

Your body is squirming beneath his, wriggling in discomfort. In comparison to that day, this was worse. So much worse. And it would only get worse. 

“If I let go of these–” he drummed his fingers on your wrists “–will you promise to be a good girl?” 

You spit in his face. 

Even without your promise, he takes a hand away to wipe away your saliva. His face seems frustrated, but he smiles anyway. “If you wanted to kiss, you should have just told me.” 

He’s back down, kissing you again. But the hand that wiped away your spit is set on your throat, wrapping and squeezing. Daring you to do something. Pull away, bite…

You don’t, allowing him to shove his tongue down your throat. You screw your eyes shut, nearly gagging at the sensation as his appendage licks at your teeth and inner cheeks. 

You barely notice his other hand leave yours, coming down to feel your body. Your body struggles beneath his clothed palm, feeling over your covered abdomen and right above your pants. 

Hawks pulls away from your mouth, letting the hand on your throat come off too. You watch as he pulls his gloves off, throwing them aside. They come down to begin unbutton your shirt. 

“Hey!” You panic, bringing your hands to his, trying to stop him. “Please don’t do this. Just let me go, I won’t tell anyone.”

He quirks a brow, moving his hands from your buttons to his belt. You watch anxiously as he removes it, then holding it out. “Gimme your hands.”

“Huh?”

“C’mon.” He moves the belt to capture your wrists. “I get that you want to touch me and all, but I want tonight to be all about you, sweetie.”

You can’t even say anything before he wraps the belt around your hands and buckles it. “Much better, but I can’t get that pesky shirt off anymore,” he huffs. His hands still come down to unbutton it though, revealing your chest and bra. “Well, it’s better than nothing.”

Your face is on fire, and that justice seeking reporter has been extinguished. This situation only goes one way, and you’re about to find out for yourself. 

His hands come down to your pants, popping off that first button and unzipping. 

“Hawks, please,” you beg. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry for breaking in. Just let me go, I won’t–”

“I really don’t think you’re getting the point sweetheart.” He pouts, stopping himself from pulling your pants off your legs. “I  _want_ you here. I  _wanted_ you to break into  _our_ apartment, so you I could keep a better eye on you. Do you know how many times when you were trailing me that you almost hurt yourself? Like when that car almost hit you… I don’t even want to know what might have happened if it did…”

“You saw that?” Your eyes widen. 

“Of course I did. From high up–” his finger points towards the ceiling “–you can see  _everything_. But I mean, when you’re around… you’re all I see.”

This wasn’t just out of convenience. Hawks… he wanted  _you?_ But you were just a reporter, a nobody! And he was the number two hero…

The number two hero who could get whatever he wanted. 

Feeling your underwear being slipped off brought you back from your trance.

“Wow, you’re really pretty.” His hand comes down to rub at your core. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, beautiful.”

“Stop.” You begin to cry. “Stop. I don’t want this–”

He shushes you, two fingers pressing into your clit and beginning to swirl. “I know, it’s our first time together. But trust me, I’ll make you feel real nice, okay?”

You shook your head. “No.”

But you don’t have a choice when his fingers move from your clit to your hole, pushing in. “Wow, you’re tight,” he whistles. “And you’re getting so wet. You’re sensitive, aren’t you?”

You’re sobbing, body heaving. But he just coos and shushes at you, his fingers going deeper and deeper with each stroke. Then they curl. 

Your back arches, and you’re trying to pull yourself away from him. “Aw, did that feel good, baby girl?” He leans down to put his mouth on your ear. “Did you like that?” 

“N- no,” you whimper. Your head moves back and forth, trying to deny something that your body is clearly enjoying. 

Hawks clicks his tongue, his fingers continuously brushing over that spongy spot. “Are you sure? Sounds like you like it…” He takes his fingers out. “I think you’ll like something else better, then…”

You can barely see through the tears in your eyes as he unbuttons his own pants, pulling them down just enough to reveal his cock. You’re trying to bring yourself up the couch, to get away from him and his fat cock.

“Don’t be scared, sweetie.” He coos, crawling over you. His hands tear your legs apart so he can settle between them. “I’m gonna take good care of you.”

You feel him set himself at your entrance and push in. Your jaw clenches, forcing your teeth into a grit. He’s stretching you so wide it  _hurts_. Hawks gives out a shaky groan, panting as he positions himself once again. He forces your legs back so that they press against his chest, letting his cock sink even deeper. 

“There we go,” he sighs. “You’re clenching so- ah, so hard around me.” 

You’re twitching, trying to adjust to the girth of him. Your tears are growing cold on your cheeks. 

Hawks drags his hips back and falls back in. You cry in pain, throwing your head back. He shushes you, tucking your hair behind your ears as he brings his hips back and thrusts in again. 

“ _Fuck,”_ his voice is breathy. “You’re just sucking me right in, I can’t stop…” 

Soon enough he’s humping your cunt, hands holding onto your body for dear life. With every jab of his cock, something akin to pleasure begins to grow. You’re biting your lip to suppress any sounds that dare leave your mouth. 

“Does it feel good, honey?” He’s near whiny, face the exact definition of pleasure and lust. “C’mon, tell me it feels good.”

You stay silent, well as silent as you can be. Hawks doesn’t seem to mind as he pounds into your gummy flesh again and again and again.

“I know you like it, baby…” he presses his lips together for a moment. “You’re ten- tensing. I’m gonna make you cum, huh sweetheart? Do you want me to make you  _cum?”_

You’re shaking your head no, but he wasn’t really asking you. 

His thumb is on your clit, rubbing and rubbing. Your back is arching. You don’t know what’s happening, it’s just happening. Your mind is clouded, his words are lost, and you’re fucking  _cumming._ You can’t even hear yourself as you beg him to stop. 

His mouth is on yours as he lets himself go, going balls deep to empty himself inside of you. He’s whining and whimpering and you can feel his cock pulsing and throbbing and his cum shooting and dripping. 

You think back to that day, and you wished you had done nothing at all.


	399. mccree .. why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: McCree having feelings for someone and he doesn't realize that they actually, genuinely like him as well? Since he doesn't want to confront his feelings he just captures them and they're just,,,a little terrified but at the same time just go "You could've just said something, y'know?"

Love got you nowhere.

That’s what McCree believed, anyway. Meeting you was both a dream and a nightmare. In all honesty, you scared him. You made his hands sweaty and his throat tight. He swears his heart beat right out of his chest at the sight of you. 

In his mind, there was no way you could love him back. No way you could feel the same way he did. He wasn’t worth loving. He wasn’t worth any of it. You were better off without him. 

So why did it feel so good to have you so close? To have you smile at him like that? You should really just forget him before you get into trouble… 

Which is exactly where you are right now. 

You’ve yet to wake up from your… induced nap. Maybe Jesse hit you too hard.  _ ~~That just went to prove that he’d only hurt you and you would never love him would you–?~~_

“J- Jesse…?” Your voice is weak and groggy. 

Ropes are tied around your wrists and ankles, so there’s no way he can lie about this. He can’t go back. You’re here. 

“Hey, honey…” he crouches to your level. There’s still a sore on your head from where he knocked you out, and it makes his chest ache a bit. You’re hurt. 

“What’s going on?” You try to sit up. He watches your eyes widen. “Why am I–?”

“I’m sorry, darlin’,” he sighs. “I’m selfish.”

“What…?” Tears are beginning to gloss over your eyes. You find your binds, looking so confused. Poor thing. “Why…?”

“S’like I said… I’m selfish. I just want you.”

You shake your head. Tears are falling down your pretty cheeks. “Why didn’t you just tell me? Jesse, I…”

And it was right then he realized. He had ruined everything.


	400. connor dbh .. insecure about loving s/o headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: yandere connor dbh whos HIGHLY insecure of how much he loves the reader, b/c he was made 2 be like some machine. and so he needs to get reader but he, cant show how much he loves her? it tears him up. maybe reader pushes him to the edge? hcs pls im dying

-he had to be malfunctioning. there was no other explanation.

-maybe there was a flaw in his code, in his programming, maybe Cyberlife could help him

-no matter how many tune ups he got, no matter how much rewiring was done... the feelings would come back and they’d come back stronger

-Connor can’t find anything wrong with you

-that means there must be something wrong with him

-he hates how he feels around you... how he feels almost human

-it’s a horrible feeling, to be alive. to be human. 

-every time he sees you he can feel his synthetic heart pounding, sending thirium rushing through his veins

-you’re just perfect

-if anyone was an android, it had to be you

-why did it have to be you **?**


	401. billy hargrove .. just friends (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could I request yandere! Billy being possessive of his s/o whenever she is around Steve maybe? Could lead to smut or something, hope it’s not too much 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, dubcon, jealousy, violence, manipulation

Billy couldn’t possibly understand. 

You and Steve had been through some shit together. You guys fought mind flayers and demogorgons beside each other, and let’s admit… that forms a bond that you can’t just forget. Steve was one of your best friends. 

And really, you didn’t expect Billy to really understand. He’s the type of guy who thinks that guys and girls can’t be  _just friends._ Any guy that you talk to obviously want to fuck you, according to him. 

But you don’t want to lose your friendship with Steve. So Billy is just gonna have to tough it out, right? 

It’s actually really hard when he has his arm around your shoulders all night, staring down any guy that even looks in your general direction. You’ve tried to tell him to loosen up, that this was a party. You guys were supposed to have fun, weren’t you? 

“Billy…” you tug on the collar of his jacket. “Why don’t you go get us some drinks? Yeah?”

“Fine…” he huffs, rolling his eyes playfully. He steals a kiss from your lips before stalking off, not before sparing a glance back at you. 

Just in time, Steve swoops in. “That guy is hard to get rid of, isn’t he?”

“Oh, shut up, Steve.” You push his shoulder, a smile on your face. “He’s a good guy.”

“Yeah, when you get past the fact that he beat me up.”

You can feel heat rise into your face. “Th- that was one time.”

“You know, I really don’t get what you see in him. He’s a jerk.”

“Steve…” your voice is low. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Billy. 

You look past your friend, seeing your boyfriend with two drinks in his hands. 

“Hey! Billy!” Steve gives a forced smile. 

The man in question pushes past him, handing the drink to you and quickly gulping his down. As soon as the drink is past his lips, he crushes the red cup in his fist. 

“Do you have a reason for talking to my girlfriend?” 

“Um… yeah. She’s my friend.”

“Friend.” Billy scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“Billy…” you touch his arm, trying to get him to calm down. 

“Do you not trust your girlfriend?” Steve seems to tower over Billy, but you already know how this is going to turn out. 

It’s deja vu when Billy’s fist connects with Steve’s cheekbone, forcing him to stumble back. Immediately, his hand goes to his face. 

“Steve!” You gasp, mindlessly stepping forward.

“Come here.” Billy grabs your upper arm. “We’re leaving.”

It’s a blur as he drags you out of the party, watching as the crowd pushes their way towards you. Whispers of curiosity, and nervous stares at you and your boyfriend. And then you’re in his car. 

“Billy…” his name falls from your mouth. “You said you’d stop doing this.” 

“Oh, so you’d rather let me sell you out like some kind of whore, then?” His grip on the wheel grows tighter and tighter. He’s speeding like crazy. 

“N- no, no…” 

“If anyone has a problem, it’s you. I thought I told you to stop talking to him.”

“Billy, he’s my friend!” 

“He’s a guy!” The car stops, sending you nearly flying through the windshield. “And all guys want the same thing.” 

The car pulls over into a little spot in the surrounding forest. You’re frozen as the lights turn off. Billy gets out of the car, and your heart beats against your rib cage as he walks to the other side. You flinch as the door opens. 

“Get in the backseat.” 

“Wh- why–?”

“Just do it.”

You press your lips together, a pit settling in your stomach as you do as he says. Slowly, you get out of the car and pull the chair back, scooting over to the edge. He does the same, shutting the door behind himself. 

“You know I love you, right?” He’s staring at his hand, the one he used to punch your friend. 

“I know,” your voice shakes. 

“And you know I do this because I love you,  _right?”_

“Billy, we’re just friends–”

_“I know._ I know.” He licks his lips before turning to you. “You know I just worry about you.”

You nod, feeling tears dripping from your eyes.

“Hey, don’t cry now, pretty girl…” he leans over, his thumb brushing over your cheek to wipe away the tears. You can’t help but stare into his own eyes, beautiful eyes. 

This always ends the same way. 

He kisses you, soft and slow. You close your eyes, letting yourself melt into him. When it was just him and you, everything was great. It was just around other people, other guys… 

The kiss escalates into something else, and it’s not long before he’s cradling your face and his tongue is half way down your throat. He brings you on top of him, so you can feel his boner sitting right beneath you. 

Your hands trail down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. Then going a little lower…

He catches your hands, smiling into the kiss. Billy brings them back up to his chest, before letting his own go down to unbutton your pants. It’s hard in the back of the car, but you manage to get them off. 

Billy lets his fingers slip beneath your panties, feeling you up. You just keep your mouth on his and his presses them inside of you, stroking at your fleshy walls.  Your hands move down to grasp at his clothed cock, grinding down on his thick fingers.

“Ah, baby…” he smiles, and in the dark you can only see the glint of the moon in his eyes. “I just want you.”

“So- so do I…” 

A mewl escapes your mouth as he curls his fingers. With that, he takes them out. Your hands work quick to take his cock out, giving it a squeeze. “C’mon, baby…” his hand comes to the base of his cock. 

You settle yourself over him and slip down. You take it slow, because you know he likes it that way. He won’t admit it, but this is one of his favorite positions. 

His head tilts back, and you can feel his leg bouncing up and down behind you as you take him to the hilt. Strong hands grasp at your hips, and he slides you up just to bring you back down. 

“You’re so tight, baby…” he says through gritted teeth. With each swipe of your hips, he thrusts in. You’re a bit of a pillow princess at this point, just letting him do all the work. 

You just hold onto his shoulders as he bounces you up and down, his hips chasing your cunt. You try to muffle the moans that fall out of your mouth with each thrust, staring into his eyes. 

“Yeah, moan for me, baby. C’mon, don’t be shy…”

You let your lips part, and you can’t stop the sounds of pleasure that tear from your throat. It’s downright sinful. Indulgent. 

At the rate he’s going, it’s not long before you cum. You bury your head into his neck and whine. Your hole spasms around him, sucking him in further and further. His pace stutters and stills as you clench sporadically, cute little whimpers leaving from your lips. 

At the last second, he’s pulling out and cumming on your shirt. You cringe a bit at the damp feeling, but it’s better than inside you, you guess. 

As usual, he lights a cigarette, and you slide into the seat, laying your head on his shoulder.

“Billy?”

“Mhm?”

“Promise me you won’t do that again.”

“I promise.”

That’s what he said last time, too. 


	402. shigaraki tomura .. gamer (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: wait also i have another degenerate request gjdhsJG thank u for feeding me 🥺gamer!reader who keeps beating shigaraki in a game and shigs decides to hunt her down and teach her that just because you win in games doesn't mean you win in real life 😔✊🏻 - big brain anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon, throat fucking

It didn’t take a genius to find you. 

You use the same username across all platforms. That’s how he finds out how pretty you are. Interesting, he’d called you an ugly bitch for so long every time you beat him in this dumb game. Who knew you were a  _real_  gamer girl? And a cute one at that. 

No matter what game he challenges you in, you always win. You might be pretty, but you were still a bitch. It was so frustrating, the losses always on his mind. If he couldn’t win against you, he might as well not play at all. 

But maybe there was one thing he could win in.

With a little Villain help, Tomura finds your address. He traces it from the messages of your account, how easy. It’s on the other side of town, which is better than what it could be. He only has to take a subway or two before he’s standing outside of your window. 

You look real comfortable in there. It would be a shame if someone were to ruin that for you. 

So he finds out who your friends and family members are. Follows you to your workplace, it was quite ironic you worked in the IT section of a retail store. Hell, Tomura even knows your regulars and favorite customers better than anything else. He’s memorized all of your smiles, from the real, genuine ones to the tired, fake ones.

When he finally meets you, face to face, in real life… he can’t discern which smile you’re giving him. 

“Hello, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?” Your voice sounds prettier in person, without the headset and microphone. 

“Hi…” he tries not to let his eyes linger on you for too long. “Will you help me look for a product? I can’t seem to find it.”

“Of course, what is it that you’re looking for?”

“A game.”

“A game? Which one?”

Tomura says the name of a game he knows that your store doesn’t have in stock. He’s been here several times this week and it hasn’t been on the shelf.

You walk him over to the game section, asking which console, which version… and as expected, it’s not there. You hum, the gears ticking behind those eyes. “Maybe there’s some in the back. I can go look for them.” 

“That would be nice…” Tomura nods. He follows you towards the back of the store, where no one wanders around. It’s mostly just you and him, save from a few other employees.  

You ask him to wait just a few moments, going behind a door. Tomura plans his next attack, trying to think of all the different ways you could react and how he would handle each reaction. Most of the outcomes processed in his mind ended up with four fingers on your neck. 

“Here!” You come back out from the door, the game in hand. “It was on one of the top shelves!”

“Oh, really? Thanks…” he takes it from you, lifting his pinky finger. “Has anyone ever told you that you look familiar?”

“No, um, not anyone at work,” you laugh. 

“You look… you look a lot like that one girl…” he studies your face. “That gamer girl?” Your username rolls off his tongue. 

“You recognized me?” Your hand comes to scratch the back of your neck. “I’ve never gotten that before.”

“Yeah, you’ve beaten me in every single game we’ve played together.” Tomura’s voice is absolute. The silence rings between you. 

“Oh…”

“Yeah.” He smiles. “I’ve always wondered if there was  _anything_ I can win against you in.”

Silence. 

“And that’s when I realized…” all five fingers settle down on the game, letting it melt to ash in his palm. “That here, in real life… I’m the deadliest boss you could ever face.”

Your visibly swallow, your eyes watching the ashes fall to the tile floor. And then he grabs your throat. 

You gurgle a whine as he presses you against the wall. “Shh, shh…” he basically spits in your mouth. “Don’t cry, don’t cry for help unless you want to be left in the dust.”

Reluctantly, your mouth closes. 

“Good… good girl. Now, you’re going to show me to the staff bathroom so we can talk a little more in private. How does that sound?”

You nod, lips painfully pressed together.

“I’m going to let go. If you try to get help, I’ll kill you and everyone else in this goddamn place, and you wouldn’t want that to happen, would you?” 

You shake your head, and he lets go of your throat. The indent of his four fingers left red marks on your neck. You suck in a breath of air before walking behind the closed door, letting Tomura follow you. Not many people are here, most just milling around trying not to find something to work on. 

No one sees your pleading eyes. No one questions who the strange man with you is. No one objects when you let him in the bathroom with you. Even Tomura had to admit, that was a little fucked up.

Tomura pushes you over the sink. “How sad is that,” he says. “No one’s gonna save you.”

“Please…” you turn, hands held defensively from your body. “Please don’t hurt me.”

Tomura brings his nails to dig at his skin. He wasn’t really sure what he wanted to do with you. Watching your tearful eyes, shaking limbs… and a familiar heaviness in his lower abdomen…

Your mouth is still moving, still quietly begging. He barely hears you, just focusing on how your lips open and close. Then his hand comes out to shove his thumb in your mouth, pressing on your tongue. You gag.

“You talk a lot,” he deadpans. “Get on your knees.”

And you can’t even argue because… because his thumb is in your mouth. He’s nearly laughing at the fact. He can feel tears collecting in the corner of his eyes, and he’s rolling with laughter. You just look at him, the most disgusted look on your face as you bow to your knees, his thumb slipping from your lips.

With one hand he manages to unbutton and unzip his jeans, using his wet hand to pull his cock out. You start to talk again.

“Please,  _please._ I don’t want to do this, please, just let me go, I won’t tell anyone–”

“Can you  _please_ shut the fuck up and open your mouth?” Tomura gives you an annoyed glance. 

You did as he said. It was much better like this. 

Not very gently, he sheathed his cock in your throat. A grin formed on his face at the sight of the bulge in your throat. Your flesh was spluttering, and your jaw was desperately trying not to clench. 

With his thumb and forefinger, he grabbed the corners of your lips, stretching them out and using them as a hold. Tomura pulled his hips out and slammed back in, relishing in the loud gag that resonated in the restroom. Great acoustics. 

Tears were collecting in your eyes, your hands gripped onto his ankles as he used your throat like a sleeve. There was nothing nice about it, nothing clean. It was dirty and invasive, just how Tomura liked it. 

It wasn’t long before he was cumming on your teeth, fucking his cock into the pocket of your cheek. Gross moaning sounds were coming from your throat with each of his thrusts, as he hit the juncture of your gums. 

Once you had milked him all out, he took his dick out of your mouth. Your lips were puffy and red, your eyes just as much. Even though he hadn’t even touched you, you looked absolutely fucked out. Like a whore. 

You didn’t even notice him take a picture.


	403. crowley .. disgusting 2 (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Continuation of either Halo (aziraphale) or Disgusting (Crowley) where he overstimulates you while talking about how you should take his seed and how much he loves you and how he really wants a family with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, dubcon, breeding

If there was anything you learned today, it was that demons could last forever.

How you and Crowley ended up like this, you couldn’t really remember. You just remembered the fire in your loins as Crowley kissed you and touched you, and now here you were, tired and spread. 

But he still kept going. It was like he would never stop. 

You’d lost count of how many times you’d cum at this point. You arms just wrapped around Crowley as he kept fucking you like he’d never fuck again. You were a bit tired, the bites he’d left on your neck growing sore. 

“Crowley,” you mewled. You weren’t even aware your voice could sound like that. “Crowley- um, um…” Moans were interrupting your speech. 

“Shh, sweetheart, shh…” his hips were driving into you, his cock mashing against your cervix, almost like he was desperately trying to force himself into your womb. “Let me take you.”

“Crowley,” you whined. “It hurts.”

“I know, my love,  _I know.”_ He groans, moving his head to the crook of your neck to give you a new bite. “I just want it to be perfect. Not like the last time.”

The last time? What last time?

“Crowley, what…?” But then his cock presses further than anything has ever been inside of you. Your mouth is wide open at the new sensation, which burns and aches. 

“I’m gonna fuck it all into ya,  _all of it_.” He rasps in your ear, his nose breathing in deeply. Inhaling your scent. “And you’re gonna take it, take it all. Right? Aren’t you? All of my seed?”

“Y- you’re scaring me…” your voice is barely above a whisper. 

“Don’t let me scare you.” His breath his hot at your ear. “Just take it. Let me get you full of my spawn… my kids. You’ll look so  _good_ , all knocked up like that.” This is the closest he’s sounded all night. 

“Crowley, please…” you’re starting to panic and tense around him.

“Just like that, just like that,” Crowley is buried inside of you, as far as he can go. “I love you, dear. I love you, I love you. It’ll feel good, I promise. We’ll be happy. I’ll marry you, if that’s what you want. Do you want to marry me? Do you love me?”

He’s taken your breath away from you, and you can’t say anything. For a second you see it. The vision. You and Crowley, rings on your fingers, children. 

And in this moment… it almost looks beautiful.

Until he fills you up with his burning hot cum, emptying it straight into your womb. It doesn’t look so good now.


	404. genji .. bratty!s/o headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:Genji seeing his old self (rich, loud, a complete brat) in his s/o, how do you think he would act? Would he break them down, would he just try to teach them how to be better?

-he tries to be patient with you

-Genji won’t bat an eye at any of your mannerisms, he knows that you just want a reaction from him

-that you want him to yell at you for being so  _spoiled_

-but if anyone knew how that felt, it was Genji

-as much as he’d love to give you all the attention in the world, he ignores you

-well at least ignores your mannerisms

-Genji tries his best to teach you that money isn’t everything, and that now he’s not a brat, he’s at peace

-you just laugh in his face… but that’s exactly what he would do if he was you


	405. shinsou hitoshi .. communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can we have some hcs of Shinsou with a darling that has a cat-like reflex quirk, and he ends up treating them more like a pet? (Collaring them, buying cat toys for them, loads of head rubs and so on) If they get too rowdy and try to fight back, he tends to use his quirk to calm them down or something like that. ((I love your work sm hnngh, I didn't know you wrote for BHNA too! :"D)) 😺💖

Did you know cats don’t need to meow to communicate with other cats?

Cats use noises to communicate what they want. They’re trying to talk to their owner. You must have thought Shinsou was like you, because you haven’t talked to him in days. 

“Hey...” his voice is soft, hand coming out to caress your hair. 

You pull yourself away from him, your pupils narrow into slits as you glare at him. It was hard to find you intimidating with that pretty bell around your neck. 

“You know my Quirk isn’t mind reading, right?” 

You don’t say anything. Much like a cat would. 

“You need to talk to me to tell me what you want.”

Silence. 

He sighs, standing tall over you. He can see your back arching, hair standing up on your arms. Lips reared back in a hiss. You’re ready to attack. 

“Whoa, watch yourself.” He holds his hands out. “You don’t want to hurt me, do you?”

You spring up, your nails growing an inch longer to sink into his skin, but you’ve made the ultimate mistake. You’ve hissed in response. 

As soon as you’re up, you’re down, stumbling on your feet as your eyes grow blank. “Good...” Shinsou pats your face gently, turning it into a rub against your cheek. “Isn’t this better? Say yes.”

“Yes.”

“Good... we’re going to sit, and you’re going to lay in my lap. Okay?”

After a few technical fixes, you’re exactly where he wants you. His pet.


	406. (rat king) reaper .. trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi, can i request something with a new reaper rat king skin, please I really love your blog, thank you for your writing ^~^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw horror, rat king reaper is monster ish, kinda gore

There’s a sound that comes from your walls. 

It wakes you up in the middle of the night. The sound of fast little taps like a... a... scurrying. Sometimes there’s the crunching, eating. You can only lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, listening. 

After some consultation, you decide there must be a few rats running around your house. You leave some traps, just the standard snap ones. You catch one or two. The sounds stop. That must be it. 

But it’s not long before you wake up again. The scurrying is louder from behind your walls. Crunching and sniveling. Like it’s something bigger. 

An opossum? Maybe an opossum. Or a raccoon. Now you have to call an exterminator to set up traps in the insulation of your attic. You just hope you never have to face whatever is up there. 

Tonight, the noises are so loud that you could hear them from any location in the house. The living room, kitchen, bedroom... it was like there was something running rampant in your attic. 

You dig around in your drawers for a flashlight. You’re going to catch this thing once and for all. You won’t lose another wink of sleep because of it. 

The sounds stop as you pull the ladder down from the attic. They diminish to the little  _pitter patter_ that they once were. It knows you’re coming, but that doesn’t stop you.

The second you step into the attic, the smell hits you. It’s rancid and rotten. Whatever was here must have been dying. You flash the light, looking around and seeing nothing. Just insulation and dust. Your feet bring your forward, and you shine the light around, trying to see anything but fluff. 

Every time you think you hear something, it’s gone by the time you flash you light at it. Or maybe there was nothing there at all... maybe whatever it was was dead. 

You go deeper in the attic, the horrid smell growing stronger and stronger. Your flashlight begins to flicker, and you try hitting it against your palm to jump start the battery. It goes dark. It’s just you and whatever is rotting in your attic. 

The light comes back on, only to reveal beady red eyes and the size of a man. 

You’re frozen, the light shining on a tall man, with the face of a rat. It seems like he grows bigger as the seconds pass by. He’s sniveling and sucking on his teeth. 

You take a step back, only for something to latch onto your ankle. The trap. 

A scream finally escapes your throat as you fall over, body thudding into a cloud of insulation. Your flashlight is gone, shining a useless light on the wall. The shadow of the thing comes towards you. 

You try to drag yourself back, but the creature grabs you by the trap, pulling you deeper into the insulation of the attic. Deeper into the rotting smell. 

And when you come face to face with your tormentor, you see that his face is made from the skin of rats. 


	407. mccree, hanzo .. headcanons obedient!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: McCree and Hanzo (seperately) with an obedient & affectionate captive fem!s/o cuz she was so innocent & pure like a flower ? Can be SFW or NSFW ! Your choice UwU

**McCree**

-it’s really like a dream come true

-you’re so innocent, so pure... so much unlike him

-but Jesse can’t help but get his dirty hands on you, capturing you

-and even in your distress, you’re still beautiful and as kind as ever

-after a few bumps in the beginning, you start to come around to your place

-you always do as he asks, and you cuddle up to him at the end of the night

-what more could he ask for?

**Hanzo**

-if Hanzo thought you were a goddess before, he is CONVINCED now

-the fact that you still maintain that sweet attitude after all of this stress... you have to be divine

-he worships the ground you walk on, tending to your needs

-you’ll make an obedient and affectionate man out of him by the end of it


	408. moira & sigma .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi ren! Could we please get head canons for Moira and Sigma sharing an s/o? Would it work well or would they hate each other and want to steal s/o from each other? (Maybe some nsfw if possible but don't worry about it!) Thank you so much! 💞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon

-i think they would share, since it would just be overall more convenient 

-Moira and Sigma are very similar and different in their own respects

-similar in the fact that they were former renown scientists turned... to talon

-different in the fact of how they treat you

-Moira is more manipulative, meanwhile Sigma is very straight forward

-with Moira it’s like rolling a dice, and you know what you’re going to get with Sigma

-and you never know when Moira is angry, while Sigma wears his heart on his sleeve

-you can never really pick a favorite, because they both have their moments

-moments of anger and violence

-and moments of sweet softness

-sexually, they’re also different

-Moira likes to hurt you for her own sadistic pleasure

-Sigma doesn’t intentionally try to hurt you, it just happens depending on the circumstance 

-Moira likes to watch you and Sigma together, especially when you’re having a bad day

-she really likes it when you cry

-is more of a voyeur in that sense, touching herself while you sob under Sigma’s frame

-Sigma really just wants to get himself off, he doesn’t really care about anything special

-but the one thing they can agree on is that they will never let you go


	409. junkrat .. little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I request junkrat being pleasantly surprised at just how possessive reader is after he confesses to them? Like, something about his love just caused them to awaken their own inner yandere?

It’s hard for Junkrat to notice the little things, but he was noticing the little things.

You begged him to stay home instead of go on some crazy heist, was that weird? How you could just grab his hand and drag him back to bed, and he’d stay. Some part because he felt like he had to, and some because he wanted to stay with you. 

Always asking who was tagging along today.  _Who is going to be there? Anyone new?_ It was always just the usual, but you always asked. And you hated meeting new people he introduced you to, and you hated them, too. Complaining about them, nitpicking all the little things about them. 

If Junkrat was a regular guy, he’d probably dump you. But he was no regular guy. 

Because he was the same way. He hated all of your friends, or anyone you came into contact with other than him (and Roadhog). He never wanted you to leave the base, to leave the bed...

To leave him.

It was surely nice to have you love him just as much as he loves you.


	410. jesse mccree .. his (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: mccree as reader's boyfriend who is kind of their sugar daddy and spoils them, pays for everything, gets them gifts even when they've just started dating and reader is embarrassed but obv flattered and likes it at first, but then mcree feeling them up all the time etc bc he bought them their clothes anyway, buying increasingly revealing clothes as they keep dating, and basically pressuring them to "put out" bc hes horrible lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, manipulation, dub?con, noncon, gender neutral reader

It was a relief. A relief... at first.

And flattering, I mean, who wouldn’t be? This nice guy, paying for every dinner and drink, giving you nice gifts every week. From a new microwave because your old one was broken, to jewelry that belonged to be locked away in vaults. 

There was no way you could thank Jesse for everything he’d done for you. 

With a snap of his fingers he could pay your bills, which he did. Schools loans, debts, all gone, thanks to him. And how strange... he was so nice. Always a shoulder to cry on, something sturdy and consistent. 

The first thing that made you think any different were the clothes. 

They weren’t exactly out of your comfort zone, they were nice, yes, very nice. And it was very kind of Jesse to even supply with these things. But... they were very risque, to say the least. They showed a lot of skin, skin you had never shown before. 

He liked to have you model for him, making you pose and turn so he could see you at every angle. It was weird...  _uncomfortable._ But what were you going to do? Tell him no? After everything he had done for you?

And you weren’t going to lie... you liked the attention. You liked the fact that you didn’t have to worry about how you were going to pay your bills next month. So you did what he said. 

You don’t stop him when his hands found their way on your skin during one of your “modeling” sessions. His hands sliding down your thighs, over the cloth that separates your skin from his. You just stand there, feeling your knees tremble a bit. 

“You look so good, honey...” he sighs, letting his hands come back up. “Ain’t this material just so soft?”

Oh. Was he feeling the material of your pants? Okay. Okay. This was fine, it wasn’t... “Y- yes, Jesse... I really like them, um...” 

His hands grip at your hips, pulling you a little closer to him. Instinctively, your hands come out to place them on his shoulders, trying to keep a distance between yourself and him. 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” He raises a brow up at you from his spot on the couch. Did I mention you were in his closet? His house was so big... the closet the size of your entire apartment. 

“Just...” your eyes look at his hands. “Just surprised me, that’s- that’s all.”

“Oh, like this?” His hands squeeze your hips. You twitch, pulling yourself from his hands and hopping a few steps back. 

“I- I’m sorry, Jesse... I just...” your face is hot, and you can’t look at him. You feel guilty. 

“No, no, it’s okay, darlin’... I don’t want to pressure you into anythin’ y’don’t wanna do.” He lets his arms rest over his knees, leaning forward. “Y’just look real pretty in that outfit. You know how much it cost?”

“H- how... how much?” 

“More than all of your bills combined.” He sits back in the couch, reaching over to grab a cigar from the drawer. You just watch as he lights it, blowing smoke in your direction. “I know the bills are really nothin’ to me, but... they do add up.” 

You had the sudden impulse to tear these clothes off of you and go home. You didn’t want to wear this for a second longer. 

“Jesse... I totally forgot.” You smile, nervous. “I need to go home, um... there’s this thing I need to- need to do.”

“’Course, baby.”

“I’m... I’m going to change first.” You nod your head to the little closet within the closet, where your clothes were. And you walk in and close the sliding doors behind you. 

Your image in the mirror looked like someone else. As quickly as possible you tore the clothes off of you, unceremoniously throwing them on the floor. You just wanted to go home. Jesse was... he was acting strange. 

Just as you get your shirt on, the doors open. You jump, looking in the mirror to see McCree in the reflection. “Oh, J- Jesse... it’s just you.”

“Yeah, just me. The man who buys your clothes, takes you to fancy dinners, and pays your bills. Just that guy.” His cigar is still in his mouth. “No one special.”

You turn to face him. “Jesse... what are you talking about?”

“S’just... I do so many things for you, right? Are ya just using me for my money?”

“What? Of course not!” 

“That’s what they all say.” He rolls his eyes.

The inclination that there was someone else, that there  _is_ someone else sent a pang of hurt in your chest. But you just swallowed and went on. “I’m not kidding. Jesse, I... even if you... if you didn’t have money, I would still want to be with you.”

“Really?” He seems so tall when he’s standing over you like this. “You’d love me if I was poor?” 

Love. You’d never used that word before. “Y- yeah.”

“Then maybe I should just give away all my money, ‘cause you don’t love me now.”

“That’s not true.” Your voice wavers. “What makes you think that? We’ve had a wonderful day together, Jesse.”

“S’just... ya say ya love me, but there’s nothing to show for it.”

“Nothing to show for it?” 

“Y’barely let me touch ya at home, and never when we’re out together. Makes me think ya hate me.”

“I don’t.”

“Well, y’know a man had his needs, darlin’...” He takes the cigar from his teeth, and puts it out on the wall. You could never do that in you apartment, your landlord would kill you--

Before you know it, you’re pushed up against the mirror, your back to him as his hands feel up beneath your shirt. You don’t say anything, just stare into the mirror as he does so. 

And you don’t say no. You don’t beg him to stop. 

His hands are pulling down your underwear in seconds, letting them hit the floor. You just stare at yourself as his fingers prod at your hole. You flinch. 

“Are ya sensitive?” He brings both hands to spread your hole as wide as he can make it go. You grimace when you hear him kneel down, his tongue licking over you. He licks the rim, then fits his plump tongue inside of you. 

It’s strange. His tongue is warm and fat and wet. It’s weird.

And he hums, smacks his lips... like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted in the world. Like you’re the best thing in the world. 

It feels like forever before he’s on his feet again, unbuckling his belt and loosening his slacks to get his cock out. He’s talking, but you don’t listen. Then his dick splits you apart like he owns you. 

And fuck. You’re in his house, in his closet. You were wearing his clothes. Maybe he does own you. Maybe he does. 


	411. reaper .. strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I've read somewhere that Reaper can possess people (not sure where I saw it tho), so I was wondering if I could get a request of him possessing people around his s/o to either get close to them or to slowly push them into his arms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw stalking

All of your friends are asking you about things they already know about you. 

Strangely, they all respond the same. “Oh, I must have forgotten.” 

It was easy to forget, wasn’t it? Easy to forget that guy who was following you home. Easy to forget that he was literally inches behind you. Easy to forget that shadowy figure that took him down, allowing you time to run. Easy to forget those pained screams as the wind whistled in your ears. 

If only it was that easy for the Reaper to forget you. 

Yeah, it’s a bit...  _creepy_ to be doing this. He just hopes you don’t notice anything. That you don’t notice your friends are looking at you differently than they usually do. He really hopes you don’t notice him going into your bedroom and stealing some keepsakes. But you trust your friends, don’t you?

Did you trust the guy following behind you? Is that why you didn’t do anything? Is that why  _he_ had to come in and save you? Maybe you wanted him to save you. 

God. Did you even remember him from before he became this... this thing? This disfigured, lonely version of himself? Not that he would ever go back, no. He just wanted your love, like before. 

But as you told your friends, you were starting to see other people. Maybe the Reaper should get familiar with them... use their face for a while. Anything for you to see him.


	412. mcree & genji .. commander reyes' s/o headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Blackwatch Yandere!McCree and Yandere!Genji falling for the same person, but they find out that said Person is actually Commander Reyes' S/O? How would that play out (a few headcanons with a gn!reader, if it's not too much trouble :))

-everyone knows you around Overwatch

-and trust me, Jesse and Genji aren’t the only ones in love with you

-they’re just the ones who are... more likely to make a move

-tbh i can see them talking about you together, whether their observations be nice or more vulgar

-locker room talk kind of talk

-but they’d never share pshhh

-it’s so convenient, honestly

-they watch your every move, but somehow are caught up in work in your more intimate moments

-it’s not until their good ol’ commander invites them for a drink that they find out you’re... you guys are... together??

-they’re really hoping that Reyes never heard them talking about you

-maybe this was payback if he did though

-they had to painfully watch you kiss and laugh and talk with someone else

-the duo decides shortly after they have to band together to... show you who you really belong to


	413. pelle .. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: may I please ask for a Pelle imagines where yn was kidnapped from the community as a kid and doesnt remember anything. he finds her at university and they are truly soulmates,with a happy ending. pleeeeease

Is it cliche to say that Pelle felt like home to you?

From the moment you met him, you knew he was the one. There would be no one else for you. 

Your whole life, you had felt misplaced. Like you never really belonged anywhere, and Pelle... he was the one thing you were sure about. So when he had asked you to come to Sweden with him, you did. 

The air was familiar. The lush, green felt right. It all seemed to click into place. 

No one had to tell you this was your home. The faces of the people were the ones you saw in your dreams. They welcomed you like the others, with open arms. You felt like one of them, and you were one of them. 

This was your family. Your home. 

But wherever Pelle was... that was your home.


	414. roadhog .. breeding headcanons (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I request Roadhog with a fem!reader with a breeding kink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, breeding kink

-where better to start off than

-this man will stretch you so WIDE

-like you will never have been stretched so wide

-it’s especially nice when his cum is leaking out of your pulsing hole, clenching around nothing but his seed

-Roadie likes to watch, when he’s not plugging you up with his cock

-even after that, he cums so much that it still spills out of you 

-he might mess around and... finger it back inside of you (as best as he can, anyway)

-he’s a big guy, and it’s easy for him to pin you beneath him, your back pressed to his belly as he fucks you

-the first few times with him might feel... like he’s impaling you

-you just gotta get used to it

-and fuck he’s so big, you swear you feel him in your stomach

-and fuck fuck fuck there’s nothing you can do about it, he could literally kill you with a snap of his fingers

-so you better lay there and take it, you’re gonna be a great mother...

-probably


	415. mercy .. better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: mercy cuddling a reluctant female reader? ily 💕💕💕

It’s hard to say no to Angela. 

She just lays beside you, watching you as you stare at the ceiling. You don’t look at her, because you know you’ll crack. You’ll let yourself go into her arms, let her pet your hair and sing you to sleep. So you don’t look. 

Her arms get around you anyway, one way or another. You’re stiff in her arms. She just holds you, waiting for you to relax. You don’t want to give her what she wants this time. You never want to.

But like every other time before this, you give in. 

“That’s better…” she kisses your forehead as you relax. 

Yeah, maybe it’s better this way. Better to just give in. 


	416. hopper .. breeding headcanons (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: OH MY GOD YAY!! that makes me so happy!! could I also request some non/dubcon daddy hopper pregnancy and breeding kink?? headcanons or whatever is fine!! ahhh thanks & I can't wait to read!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, breeding, pregnancy, dubcon

-you’re probably not from around here

-maybe you visit Hawkins, god knows why

-to see family? for adventure? to go to the newly installed mall? 

-somehow you’ll end up at the bar by the end of it

-and there’s a guy that keeps paying for your drinks, sending you glances from the other side of the bar

-you’re a bit flattered, whether the advances are welcome or not

-when you actually talk to him, you don’t even realize that he’s the sheriff, he looks like a pretty regular guy

-it’s not until you both start talking about yourselves that you find out

-you kind of relax… he’s police, so you must be able to trust him, right? (lol)

-it’s easy to catch him checking you out, his eyes trailing from your pretty face and down your whole body

-yeah, he wants you… it doesn’t take much to tell

-little do you know, he’s canvassing your body… you’re really beautiful, you know? perfect hips, and skin from what he can see… he’s imagining how your breasts would swell when you’re pregnant… 

-and you just think he wants to fuck. only fuck.

-and what the hell? you only live once. 

-he takes you to his cabin in the woods, which is a bit weird… but doesn’t everyone live like this here in Hawkins? and he’s the sheriff… he wouldn’t do anything to you right? (poor naive you)

-just like him, his cock is huge. it makes you wonder how that would ever fit inside of you

-but don’t worry, Jimmy boy likes to take care of you… making sure you’re nice and wet and overstimulated, so that you’re nice and relaxed when he pumps you full of his cum

-you don’t even notice he doesn’t have a condom on when he’s actually inside you, you’re already fucked out and he hasn’t even  _fucked you_ yet

-he’s spreading you so wide and you’re so wet and he’s so deep and oh my god are you crying? does it hurt? does it feel  _that_ good?

-it’s the best sex you’ve ever had. point blank.

-it’s so rough and dirty and nasty that when he cums inside of you, thick and hot,  _you want it_

-when you wake up, it’s an odd feeling

-the other side of the bed is still warm, but empty. there’s a smell… is that breakfast cooking? coming from the open door of the bedroom.

-you search for your clothes, but then notice a stack of large pajamas on the dresser, neatly laid out. you get the feeling they’re for you. 

-but you put on your clothes, which feel oddly tight for the demeanor you’re in

-you walk out into the kitchen, seeing the half dressed Hopper at the stove, cooking breakfast

-it was like a scene out of a movie. like you were his wife and he was your husband and this was how it was supposed to be

-but in reality, you barely knew him. this was a guy you met last night and had a one night stand with and now you’re going home

-he turns with a smile, which fades as they scan over your body

-”i laid out those clothes for you. on the dresser. did you see them?”

-”oh, yeah… those were for me?”

-”yeah, um… i’m making breakfast for us.”

-”i should… i should really get going.”

-you’ll never forget the way his eyes changed in that moment. from the hopper at the bar to the hopper you’d spend the rest of your life with. 

-”go? go where?”

-”home..?” you say it more like a question than a statement. maybe you knew your home was by his side all along. 

-and he laughs. it makes your heart leap into your throat. but then he jokingly says he was hoping for a round two. oh. oh, of course. 

-”stay for breakfast?”

-and you do. it’s the least you could do. round two ensues. but you’re more lucid this time. you know he doesn’t have a condom on. you don’t say anything. he’s just… he’s a good guy, right?

-but when you wake up this time you have a chain around your ankle and you’re in his clothes

-and he’s there beside you, hand over your stomach and eyes on you

-you freak out. just as anyone would do.

-you cry and you scream and you yell and you ask him why is he doing this? why can’t he just let you go? 

-Hopper just really wants a family, that’s all. and when he saw you… saw your perfect stature and frame that would be so perfect for a kid… what else was he supposed to do? just let you go?

-you call him delusional. that you’d never want that life with him.

-but you both know that it’s something you’re missing


	417. mccree, hanzo .. s/o singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: McCree and Gabe (separately) overhearing their captive (that doesn't talk much) sing and they're just,, really good? Like a slow and nostalgic, kinda sad song (talking p!atd's 'impossible year' style)

**McCree**

He thought he heard everything he could possibly hear from you.

From your most boisterous laughs to your pitiful cries. But this. This was different. 

He could stand in the doorway of your shared bedroom and listen to you for hours. This is the first time he’d really heard you say more than one word in months. Better yet, you were singing. Gentle and soft, much like you. 

McCree wishes he recorded it, so he could listen to it on repeat forever. So he could pretend you were singing it just for him. But the second you see him, you stop. And you say nothing, just as usual.

**Hanzo**

Usually, being woken from sleep is a nuisance. 

But this was pleasant. A soft, soothing song echoing through the house. At first Hanzo thought he was dreaming. 

He recognizes the voice, though. It could be none other than yours. He’d never heard it like this before. 

Like a spell, your voice lifts him from his feet in a trance. He comes towards your sound, and finds you by the window. You look solemn, and he realizes this a ballad. 

A thought, a cruel thought, appears in his mind. He wishes he could steal your voice away, so he’d never have to hear such sadness in it again.


	418. hawks .. savior (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hawks stalking and/or kidnapping mc with some dubcon on the side pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gender neutral reader, dubcon, stalking, violence, intrusion

All it took was one smile.

One smile, and number two pro hero, Hawks, Takami Keigo, was obsessed. 

It sounds cliche, but out of the sea of people he saw, he spotted you. And whether your smile was for him or not... no, no, it  _was_ for him. Why else would you smile like that? Who  _else_ would you smile like that for? 

Hawks was too impatient to plan a perfect introduction. He swooped right down and shook your hand. You looked really flustered, yeah, he knows-- the number two hero came down to talk to you! 

All the people you were with gawked at him. But all he could focus on was you. He didn’t want to look at or talk to anyone else. 

Hawks wouldn’t really call it  _stalking._ No, that word was a bit too harsh for him. And he was a hero! Heroes don’t stalk civilians!

He was... he was just looking out for you! Yeah... looking out for you. Making sure you were safe. I mean, someone pretty like you could be subject to a lot of adverse actions! Hawks didn’t want you to get hurt! 

So he’d settle himself, and watch over you. Just made sure you got to and from work okay. That you didn’t do anything stupid when out with your friends. And that nothing happened when you were home alone. You never know when someone could come barging in! 

And there was no way you could protect yourself. Oh no! Your Quirk wasn’t the defensive type. Not an attack type. You’d be defenseless! So of course Hawks would come in, beat the criminal up, and you would cry and thank him so much for being there! And then you guys would get married and live happily ever after!

Right?

The only thing stopping this from happening is that Dabi had a messy schedule. He was never available at the times you were at home. It was annoying. How were you supposed to jump into his arms if there was nothing to chase you there? 

After months, even though it felt like  _years_ , of waiting, everything lined up. Dabi was just going to break into your apartment, scare you, and Hawks would come in and save the day! 

He’s already waiting inside when you get home. Of course, you don’t know that. You’re tired after a long day of work and just want to pass out on the couch. 

You throw your keys aside, shrug your coat off. It’s pitch black as always, because you turn the lights off when you leave in the morning. But before you even get to turn the lights on in the living room, you notice something isn’t right.

You’re on the floor before you even have the time to process it all. The wind is knocked out of you, and you wheeze. It’s still dark, you don’t know what’s going on and--

A blue light-- fire?-- illuminates your attacker. You’d seen him on TV once or twice. The flame guy... fire guy... a lot of attacks in your part of town...

“Hey” is all he says. 

You’re getting up, trying to get something to hit him over the head with, but he kicks you down again. Your side aches, and your lungs burn for air. Then the guy is on top of you. He smells like char and burning. 

But your fighting spirit hasn’t completely left you yet. You try to throw a few hits, but they’re more like taps on his frame. He lights a ball of fire right above you, ever so close to your face. The heat kisses your face as he traces it over your cheek, down to your neck.

You hear the sizzling before you feel it. It’s right down on your neck, and it fucking  _hurts_. Hot burning pain in your neck and you try to get away but you can’t because you’re already as far as you can get. 

The sound of skin creaking and burning is so loud in your ears, you don’t hear a door opening. You barely notice when the guy on top of you is yanked off. Your hand goes to your neck, trying to soothe the burn, and you try to get away from the scuffling you can barely hear. 

And the lights turn on. He’s there. Hawks. Number two pro hero. The one who came by to say hi to you and your friends that one day. Your savior.

“Hey,” his voice is soft. A lot softer compared to the other guy. “Are you okay?”

You just look at him, tears in your eyes. Your hand is glued to your neck, and you’re scared to take it off.

“Let me help you, here...” he approaches you, and effortlessly gets you onto your couch. You just sit there, and suddenly he has a first aid kit and a wet towel. You wonder if he carries that on him, or if it’s yours. But it can’t be yours, how could he have found it? It oddly looks like yours. 

“Let me see...” his gloved hand gently rests on yours. Tears fall from your eyes as he puts your hand down. He presses the wet towel against the burn, and you and your burn hiss at the coolness. 

You notice Hawks’ visor is no longer around his eyes, it’s on his head, pushing those light locks away from his forehead. It’s good to have something to focus on while he’s cleaning up the wound. Good thing he’s attractive. Did you really just think that? Do heroes train in this?

“Here, I’m gonna bandage it, okay?”

“O- okay...”

“You’re doing great.” His tongue sticks out between the corner of his mouth as he takes the towel off. You flinch a bit as he presses the gauze over it, using band aids to stick it to your skin. 

“There, all better. How are you feeling?”

Your hand instinctively goes up to cover the site of injury. “O- okay now, I guess. Thank you.”

“No problem!” He smiles. “I’m just sorry I couldn’t catch the guy. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Oh, yeah. Thank you. Thank you, Hawks.”

He gives you his number before he leaves, just in case of emergencies. And he leaves your first aid kit there. 

*

It’s common for him to arrive unannounced these days.

And what can you do? The guy saved your life. You make him dinner, let him stay for as long he wants. He’s busy, and he needs a break. Plus, he’s a sight for sore eyes. Wow, are you really thinking this about the guy who is sitting right across the table from you?

“So how are you doing?” He happens to ask. “The last time we talked, you said you were thinking of moving.”

“Oh... yeah...” you scratch the back of your neck, so close to that healing burn. “I just... ever since him... uh, Dabi... it’s hard to feel safe here. I don’t even know how he got in.”

Hawks makes a face akin to a pout. “I’m sure he won’t come back. Or anyone else.”

“What makes you so sure?” You laugh, smile fading just as quick.

“I said I’d make sure nothing happens to you. I promised you that. Nothing is going to happen to you.”

You weren’t sure if having a pro hero at your residence every night was a good or bad omen for you. Did it draw the good or bad attention to you?

“Do you believe me?” 

He’s right next to you, crouching so that you have to look down at him. Your hands are in his, and he’s looking at you like he means it. 

“I believe you. Of course I do. You’re my... you’re my savior, Hawks.”

That’s all he needed to hear. 

You’re kissing the number two hero. You’re kissing the number two hero? Right now? He’s kissing you? His gloved hands are cupping your face and he’s kissing you? Is that what’s happening right now?

He pulls back, a blush and smile on his face. “If you’re thinking about moving, you can always move in with me.”

“What...?” That sounds good to you, actually. That sounds really nice. 

But he kisses you again, pulling you out of your chair to pull you close to him. You topple over him, onto the floor. And you guys laugh together. You laugh and you have no idea that you’ve been playing into Hawks’ hands this whole time. 

He rolls you over so that you’re on your back and kisses you again. He slips his gloves off and throws them aside so he can feel your soft skin. Hawks’ tongue feels the inside of your mouth, pressing himself as close as he can get to you. 

The pro hero has you right where he wants you, and he’s right where he wants to be. He’s between your legs, so there’s no way you can’t feel his cock getting harder against you. And you don’t say no. You don’t say no. 

It’s getting hot now, heated. Hawks’ coat is off, and so is your shirt. He can feel all that skin, let his hand trail down and come below your waistband. Fingers stroke your arousal, causing a pitiful moan to escape your lips. 

Fuck. Is he going to fuck you right here on the kitchen floor? That’s hot. 

He tears your pants off, just enough so he can get his cock between your thighs. His pants off just enough for that, too. 

Cute whimpers leave your mouth as he fingers your hole. He doesn’t want to hurt you, he wants to make you feel good. Really good. That’s all he’s ever really wanted. From the moment he saw you.

He pumps his cock a bit before pressing into your tight canal. A groan leaves his mouth and he’s barely inside of you yet. It takes a minute or two for him to comfortably enter you, letting you adjust for a few minutes more. 

Your legs are around his waist, pulling him in deeper as he starts to fuck you. It’s heavenly, downright heavenly. Feeling your walls squeeze him for all he’s worth, beckoning him deeper and deeper. 

And Hawks chases that feeling. He wants this to last forever, wants to be with your forever. That’s all he has ever really wanted.

You... and you don’t even have the slightest clue.


	419. jonathan byers .. breeding headcanons (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hi again!! could I request some nsfw and/or breeding kink headcanons for yandere!Jonathan Byers? thank you so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, breeding kink

-whiny whimpering boy, that’s all you gotta know

-Jonathan can cum in his pants at just the thought of you

-his face turns  _so_  red and he has to cover his mouth to silence those noises when it does happen

-if he’s a mess just around you in general, expect it tenfold when you both get intimate 

-Jonathan’s a good boy, he’ll just sit there and take it while you touch him, desperately willing himself not to cum 

-more often than not, he does end up cumming prematurely, causing him to be so embarrassed

-so please, comfort him :)

-but don’t worry, with just a bit of coaxing he’s hard and throbbing again

-once Jonathan gets a bit of control over himself, it’s OVER for you js

-he’s still that subby little boy, but now he just really wants to make  _you_ feel as good as he does

-Jonathan doesn’t know when to stop, overstimulating you until you’re crying

-but when he finally gets himself inside of you, hooo

-he’s literally  _sobbing_ begging you to let him cum inside, let him give you some kids, he’ll make you really happy  _he promises_

-whether you can get pregnant or not, you just want to soothe him and make him stop crying, so you say yes


	420. hanzo .. fair (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: jealous hanzo having his way with genji’s gf when he gets her alone in the hanamura castle PLEASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon, cheating, hanzo = virgin

It wasn’t fair.

Genji got to run around all day. He got to party and do whatever he wanted. He was so ungrateful, such a  _brat._ But worst of all, was the way he treated you. 

You… god, words could not describe your beauty. Everything about you was angelic, was pure. But Genji was tainting you. He treated you like a second class citizen, like you were just a toy for him to play with. 

Hanzo remembers the long nights Genji would spend getting you drunk, drugging you up, doing whatever he wanted to you. He remembers the cries and whimpers coming from his brothers’ quarters. In the mornings after those long, torturous nights, your eyes would be red and your skin bruised. You would meekly smile at Hanzo, and even that meek curve of your lips made his heart stop. 

You deserved better. 

Most days when he finds you in the castle, you’re crying. Tonight is no different. And it is no doubt by the hand of his brother. Hanzo calls out for you. 

“Oh, Hanzo!” You try quickly to wipe away the tears at your face. “I’m so sorry that we are always meeting this way…”

“It’s fine.” He tells you, coming to sit next to you. You’ve chosen to settle yourself on the bench next to the garden, beneath the cherry blossoms. The scene suited you. “May I ask what’s troubling you?”

You press your lips together into a face wrinkling frown. “I don’t want to speak ill of your brother…”

“Don’t worry–” his hand places itself on your knee– “we can keep this between us.”

You cry a bit more, wiping away more and more at your eyes. You’re rubbing them red, irritating that delicate skin. “Genji… he’s seeing other women.”

Hanzo feels his heart sink into his stomach for you. He can feel your sadness, feel your despair. He knows exactly what it feels like, for he feels it for you every day. Heartbreak. 

But heartbreak turns into anger. It didn’t surprise Hanzo that his brother would commit such an act, but to do it in spite of you. It boiled the blood in his veins. 

“I’m… I am sorry.”

“It’s nothing for you to worry about.” You suddenly stand. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you, Hanzo, I–”

Before you can walk away, he grabs your wrist. You turn back to him, those beautiful eyes sparkling with tears. 

Hanzo stands, letting his other hand grasp yours, pulling you closer. He can hear your breath hitch as his face comes close to yours. And then he kisses you.  Hanzo is sweet and gentle, so much unlike Genji. But you pull away. 

“Hanzo, this isn’t- this isn’t right.” 

But Hanzo has a taste of you, now. And as much as he has sworn he would never be liked his damned brother, it’s clear now. He wants you in every way possible. Mind, body, and soul. 

He takes your mouth again. You’re so small and fragile, unable to fight back against his huge stature. You just grow limp as he sweeps you up into the kiss, nearly lifting you off your feet. 

“Hanzo,” you mumble into him. “Hanzo, please.”

“I’m sorry, my love,” he whispers back. “But I must cleanse you free of my brother. I hope you can understand.”

But you didn’t. 

Hanzo practically carries you to his quarters, throwing you on his extravagant bed. You bounce, body so tempting. Hanzo is quick to remove his robe and the rest of his garments, ready to give himself up only and solely to you. 

Pitiful little cries leave your mouth as he crawls on top of you. “Please, my love, shh, please don’t cry…” he kisses away your tears. “Please think of this as a happy moment.”

It just makes you cry more. 

His hands untie your robe, exposing your undergarments. You desperately try to cover yourself up, but Hanzo is so entranced with every inch of your skin. His hand comes out to touch you, feeling softness he never could have imagined. 

Hanzo removes you bottom half of underwear, despite your kicking. He spends a moment to admire your legs, how supple and plush your thighs were. How in the middle they connected to your core. 

His thick fingers brushed over the lips of your sex, feeling how delicate you are. You trembled beneath his fingers, your thighs closing to shield yourself. “You don’t have to hide from me, my love…” he told you. “I’ll be gentle. I won’t hurt you like Genji.”

But Hanzo was forceful in spreading your legs apart as he settled between them. Pretty little tears were streaming down the sides of your face, your chest and rising sporadically in small sobs. 

He presses inside, having to apply a lot of pressure to even get this tip of his dick in. You’re gurgling in your throat, trying to pull your body away, but Hanzo just chases, pushing his cock more and more inside of you. 

“Wow…” he breathes as he finally catches up to you, his entire length sheathed inside of you. His face is right above yours, eyes staring right into yours. “To be inside of a woman… I think I understand…”

Your flesh clenches and pulses around him, feeling sticky and warm. He can feel the pulse of your heart, the pulse that matches his own. This is the most connected he’s ever felt to anyone. 

“My love,” he groans. Hanzo’s hips pull back, dragging on your dry walls. He pushes back in, giving slow, deep strokes. You just stare at him, eyes glassy. Like a doll. His doll.  _His_ doll. Not his brother’s. 

And he wouldn’t break you. He’d take good care of you, just like this. 


	421. overhaul .. betrayal (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hiii!! Can I request a fancy party or smth where fem!reader who is in a powerful position in a rival gang to the yakuza meets overhaul and he had his eyes on her all night and reader hooking up with him would be a betrayal to her gang but she just can't resist, NSFW? I really love ur writing and characterization is always on point so please keep up the good work!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, dubcon

You have a... special place in his heart. 

Overhaul would call it... first love, if you will. You were the first, and only, person he’s ever loved. It shocking, yes, that he let you go. But he was a different person than, much different than how he is now. 

If it was now... there would be no way in hell he’d let you go. 

And it’s quite strange to see you at this party tonight. Under another league’s control. He’s heard of you, but he never thought he’d have to see you again. But here you are. 

He can’t take his eyes off of you. 

You’re even more beautiful than he remembers. The only thing he can find to dislike is that you’re on the other side of the table, sitting with his rivals. 

Do you even remember him? Do you remember Chisaki Kai? He finds himself wondering a multitude of things, so many that he doesn’t even realize you’ve approached him. 

“Hello, Chisaki.” 

Chisaki. A name no one had called him in a long time. Not since you left. 

“Hello.” He repeats your name, which was old and nostalgic on his tongue. “Don’t you think it’s a bit odd we are speaking to each other?”

You frown. 

“I mean, as we are rivals. If anyone saw us... they may get the wrong idea. Would you like to go somewhere else? Somewhere more... private?”

You stand a bit taller, nodding. And he leads you away from all the wandering eyes. Away from all that sick that had tainted your mind, body, and soul. 

“I like the mask,” you tell him. “It suits you.”

“Thank you.” He says as he leads you to a secluded room in the large building. “You haven’t changed at all... still bewitching as always.”

You smile at him. That’s different. Your smile has changed. It’s a little sad now. Do you pity him? He wonders. 

“I just want to apologize, Kai. I want us to be on good terms, so that maybe... our leagues can be on good terms one day, too.” You explain, and he sits down on a nearby couch. “Even though if they saw us talking... it would be--”

“Betrayal?”

He always had a knack for finishing your sentences.

“You know...” he begins, looking over his gloved fingers. “You can always come back. Back to the Shie Hassaikai. Back to me.” 

“You know I can’t do that,” you smile. It’s a bit nervous. He reads you like an open book, he always has. “I just want... I just want us to be okay.” 

Us? There was an us? To Overhaul, there was only a  _his_. 

“If you want  _us_ to be okay, you would come back to me. You would pledge your full allegiance to me.” 

“I can’t.” You press your lips together. You’re on the verge of tears. “I can’t condone what you do to force your agenda.” 

“Well then... there is no  _us_.” He stands. “But you  _will_ come back to me. As  _mine_.”

“Yours?” You take a step back. “Are you serious? I’m not yours, I’m not--”

You talk too much now, he finds. Never did you have the audacity to speak unless spoken to, much less talk back. That would have to change. But first, he wants to assure you that you  _are_ his. 

He’s quick to grab you by the nape of your neck, throwing you into the couch. “Please, do this willingly. It would make it much easier this way.”

“Fuck you--”

He’s quick. Mask off and lips on yours before you can finish your sentence. Overhaul knows you’ve missed him. Because he’s missed you, missed you in all aspects a person can miss someone.

Including like this. 

You respond just how he wants you to, just how you used to. Your back arches as his hands palm over your clothed breasts. His knees is between your legs, and your hips are already grinding down. And he’s already hard. Amazing what a person can do to you, isn’t it?

A gloved hand comes underneath your dress, pushing it up above your stomach. He takes his glove off before fusing your panties right off of you, throwing them to the ground. 

Bare fingers sift through your pussy. You’re already wet. Did you want him this bad? Is this what you wanted all along? 

“Kai,” you let out a choked moan as he shoves his fingers inside of you. You’re the only person he’d ever allow to call him that. You have so much power over him. 

But he would never let you know that. 

So he takes out his cock, running his head over your wetness. You spread your legs wider, beckoning him. And he obliges. 

It feels like you’ve never left as he sinks himself inside of you. You gasp, staring into his eyes as he sheathes himself to the hilt. He breathes heavily above you, his hands locking fingers with yours, placing them by either side of your head. 

His pulls his hips back only to come back in again, letting himself pulse inside of you. You’re already a moaning mess, and he hasn’t even started yet. Did you need him this much?

Did you need him as much as he needed you? 

He starts a punishing pace, fucking you into the couch cushions. You’re so warm and tight around him, pure velvety walls clenching around his cock. The wetter and needier you become, the deeper he sinks in. He can feel your cervix brush against the tip of his cock. 

There are tears in your eyes, moaning your little mantra of “ _yes yes yes!”_

As he drives himself inside of you, he wonders if he’s the last person who fucked you. Did you fuck anyone else while you were gone? If you did, did they fuck you like this? Did they  _know_ you like this?

“ _Kai_ ,” you whine. “Please, please...”

“Are you close, my dear?” He leans forward to whisper in your ear. 

“Y- yes... please, please let me--”

“Anything for you,” he smiles. 

With just a few more strokes you’re convulsing around him, letting him sink into your womb and spill his own seed inside. You take every single drop of his cum, your arms managing to throw themselves around his neck and pull him closer. 

He’s missed you. 

But now it’s over, and  _Overhaul_ has a party to attend to. He pulls out, and gets up. He cleans himself up, tucking his dick away and clicking his mask back on. You just lay on the couch, legs still wide open like a whore.

Before he leaves for the door, he turns to you.

“I’ll let  _your_  people find you like this, and you better tell them who did this to you. When they throw you on the streets because of your  _betrayal_ , you know where to find me.”


	422. genji .. human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Yo can we get some Genji with a male s/o who's also not fully human and wants to connect more to Genji?

You weren’t sure how he felt about you. 

Would he think it was stereotypical for the only two cyborgs in the room to be friends? Judging from the way he didn’t spare you a glance, that might be true.

But you could at least try, right?

So you approached him, synthetic hand stretched out. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”

He shook your hand, careful not to give you his whole palm. The sensation made your heart sink. You thought it would be good to meet someone else who wasn’t... fully human. But he didn’t seem too excited about it. 

You returned to your corner of the room, watching as everyone connected with each other, minus you and Genji. Was he too human for you, but too cyborg for everyone else? 

Or were you too human for him?

Too bad you couldn’t see his eyes from under that visor, watching your every move. 


	423. dabi, aizawa .. trailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Dabi taking a liking to a graduated UA student(now Pro Hero) but when he goes to talk them up, he finds out Aizawa is VERY protective over this particular person. Reader thinks it’s because they were his former student(thus Aizawa had personally offer them a internship so they can “do well”) but in reality Aizawa wants to keep his kitten to himself. This only makes Dabi want the reader even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stalking, underage references?

As expected, you learn a lot about a person after watching them for a few weeks.

Dabi is impulsive. He’s been watching you on and off for the past year or two. But ever since you’ve become a Pro Hero, it’s much easier for him to just tag along. It’s so easy to spot you. 

But his favorite moments are your days off. 

How you leave the house in the morning, dressed so conservatively to save that hero image of yours, even if it’s a disguise of sorts. You keep your head down at the coffee shop you stop at. You always order the same thing. Two drinks, to go. 

Even though you’ve graduated, you always find your way back to UA. It’s harder for Dabi to get on campus, but the few times, like this one, he’s managed to sneak his way in, you’re always in your old homeroom with your old teacher. 

Aizawa. You know that guy? Long hair, homeless looking guy?

You brought him a coffee, smiling at him from the other side of the desk. You’d tell him all about your hero adventures, what you’ve been up to, and he’d always reprimand you. 

“That was risky. What if you got hurt? Or hurt a civilian? You should be more careful. I’m going to tell the agency to put you on more desk work, and you should come train with me more often.”

There were little things about this guy’s behavior that did not sit well with Dabi. Well, the whole hero thing for starters, but in regards to you. His bloodshot eyes lingered on your for too long. The small touches, casual enough to shake off. Weren’t you this guy’s student? This guy’s apprentice? 

Dabi wasn’t one to judge, but... isn’t it a bit weird to be acting like this towards someone who graduated from your class not too long ago? He’s just saying. 

Other than being surprised at you and your teacher’s relationship, Dabi had a few more thoughts on the matter. As much as he hated heroes, there was something about you. Maybe it was the fact you didn’t seem much like a hero at all, maybe a glorified police officer at best. 

You were too bright to be in this world of scum, like your pervert teacher. Actually, Aizawa was the type of guy he despised the most. At least Dabi was a pervert openly. Jeez. 

It wasn’t too long after Dabi noticed this odd relationship that he actually saw that he wasn’t the only person trailing you. Who else could it be but your good ol’ Aizawa-Sensei?

Well. We’ll see who gets to you first. 


	424. kylo ren, general hux .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: May I have some yandere Kylo Ren and Hux headcannons please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw abuse, manipulation, kidnapping, slight nsfw?

**Hux**

-Kylo is honestly a saint compared to this guy

-he’s manipulative, obsessive, possessive, just extremely over the top 

-Hux in no way treats you as an equal

-you don’t have a say in most matters, like if you really want to be with him or not

-he’s the worst of the worst, the type to chain you to a post in his quarters and leave you there until he gets back (which could be days)

-you’re not allowed to anything without him there. if you’re bathing, he’s standing in the door frame, making sure you’re doing it right

-if you’re eating, he’s sitting right across the table and telling you how to take every bite

-and if you couldn’t tell, he’s very controlling

-you’re on a very strict, unhealthy schedule

-but at least it’s routine... the one consistent thing Hux can give you

-because his moods are anything but

-mostly it’s bad days, once in a while a regular day, and rarely any good days

-and sometimes you fear the good days more than bad ones

-because he has a temper. you would know better than anyone

**Kylo Ren**

-let’s be honest... this guy has no clue what he’s doing

-he sees you once, you plague his thoughts, and then he’s issuing a warrant for you

-and when he gets his hands on you... they are the most inexperienced hands in the galaxy

-it’s extremely awkward at first, but he’s very attentive and patient

- _at first_

-he reads your mind, trying to figure out every little detail there is to know about you

-your wants, your needs... it’s all given to you on a silver platter

-Kylo is possessive

-everyone is ordered to never look you in the eye unless they want to face his wrath

-but he wants everyone to see you the same way he does, as a savior, a deity 

-he really tries to be civil with you, but if you prove a challenge...

-Kylo has no problem with locking you away until you’re  _begging_ to see his face-- and his only- again


	425. pelle & dani .. her (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Uhhhh I just wanna have a threesome with Dani and pelle! Is that too much to ask for!?!? I just want to be dragged to Sweden with dani, whose my best friend, and get drugged up with her and thrown into a threesome with her and pelle. I would lowkey be chill with it because I secretly have a huge crush on her! Noncon/dubcon because you know,,,, we’re both drugged out of our minds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader (she/her kinda?), drugs, dubcon

You loved Dani. 

She was your best friend! And when she said she was going to Sweden with her asshole boyfriend and a group of (also asshole) guys, you came along too. 

It was actually… a lot more beautiful than you thought. And the people were so nice. You felt at home.

There was a feeling you couldn’t describe about this place. It was the same feeling you got when you slept in the bed beside Dani in the commune. How she looked in the Swedish getup, flowers in her hair. 

Dani was… your best friend. Nothing more. She had her boyfriend, who you didn’t really like and… no, it wasn’t because you… it was just… he was just emotionally unavailable. The nights you stayed up listening and crying with Dani while Christian watched football or some bullshit in the living room. 

You and Dani were best friends. That was it. She’d never… feel that way about you. 

Of course, the only person who saw through your facade was Pelle. 

“You love her, don’t you?”

You turned quickly from your spot, seeing Pelle behind you. You were simply watching as the girls danced around, dragging Dani into the fray. You were welcome of course, but you’d rather just… watch. 

“Her? Who?” You were quick to defend yourself. You didn’t really need to ask the question. You knew exactly who he was talking about. 

“Dani.”

You felt your face grow warm. “Dani? What? Of course not… she’s my best friend, and she’s… we’re… girls… I mean…”

Pelle raised his brows knowingly. “I don’t say this accusingly, and I don’t blame you. She is very beautiful.”

You cast a glance behind your shoulder. Her arms were linked with the other girls as the spun in circle. Her mouth curved into a smile. 

You sigh. “She… she is.”

“Why don’t you both come to the lodging area? I’ve made some drinks for you both, it’s getting warm out here.”

“Okay. Thanks, Pelle.” You nod as he walks away. He could see right through you. 

After calling Dani, you both walked to the barn. She was panting, laughing from the dance. “It was so much fun! You should really join next time, those… those girls are nice.”

The feeling of seeing Christian and Dani together flared in your chest, though Christian was nowhere to be seen. It was jealousy. “Maybe next time…”

Once you entered the barn, you found the two glasses of drinks on the night stands. You both drank, for it was hot and your throats were dry. It tasted a bit funny, but mostly like water. 

You noticed Pelle closing the barn door, and you began turning around to question him. 

But before you could, Dani nearly fell on you. You caught her, hands grasping her elbows in an attempt to support her. “Dani?”

She looked at you in a way she’d never looked at you before. In fact, you had never seen her look like this before. Her eyes were blown wide, mouth open as she stared. 

“Dani?” You tried again. Your voice rang through your ears, the echo buzzing. Your own legs didn’t feel so sturdy all of the sudden, knees buckling before you and Dani fell in a heap to the floor, still cradling each other. 

You both laughed a bit, still staring at each other. It’s hot and your skin is warm and you’re on fire, but there’s a chill running down your spine. You want. What you want? It’s right in front of you. She’s right in front of you.

This has been building up for years, but you’re only feeling the bane of all of it right  _now_. You can’t stop yourself. Nothing can stop you, not even her. 

You cup her face and kiss her, warm lips on warmer ones. Hot mouths melding together. Teeth clashing. You’re kissing her, is she kissing you? You pull her closer, and you’re breathing her in. You want to cry, it’s so good. This is all you’ve really wanted.

Dani pulls away and gasps. Pelle has knelt behind her, sandwiching her in between the both of you. She looks back at him and then back to you. You’ve known her for years, you could read the look right off of her face. Dani is unsure.

“It’s okay…” Pelle whispers in her ear. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Dani.” You grab her face in your hands again, forcing her to look at you. “Let us take care of you.”

She looks so lost, tears are welling in her eyes. But she presses her lips together and nods. She wants this, she wants this. You want it. You always have. 

The skin of her neck is burning hot when you latch your lips onto it. She tastes sweet, like flowers and the perfume you bought for her birthday. Meanwhile, Pelle’s hands pull her dress up, running his pale fingers over her fine thighs. 

A moan leaves those soft lips of hers, and you feel the heat between your legs grow tenfold. You couldn’t stop yourself from reaching beneath your dress and petting the drooling mess beneath your underwear. When did you get so turned on? Why did you…?

But you were brought back when you felt someone behind you. Pelle. He pushed your dress up, replacing your hand with his. Dani sprawled in front of you, dress pushed above her hips and underwear just as soaking as yours. 

You crawl away from Pelle, desperate to be between your love’s legs. Her eyes stare into yours the entire time you peel off her beautiful, silk panties off of her, just to reveal a gorgeous pussy. 

Old memories of you in bed, imagining what she would taste like… keeping you awake through the night… and now you were here. 

She watched as your head dipped down between her thighs, your thumbs gently prying her lips apart. She was dripping, her little hole clenching around nothing. So you stuck your tongue to her clit and licked up, eyes quickly scanning her reaction.

Her lips were parted, panting, as she watched you. She rested on her elbows, eyebrows raising, as if trying to get a better look. You allowed yourself to close your eyes and live in her taste. She was sweet and soft, just as you imagined. 

You could feel Pelle’s hands pushing up your dress and taking your underwear away. You couldn’t care less. You were exactly where you wanted to be, and you wanted everything you could get.

His dick prodded at you, and you just buried yourself further into your best friend. Your arms cradled her thighs around your head. Pelle pushed in. 

You moaned into Dani, digging your nails into her flesh. Pelle is smooth, and he fits just right inside of you. Like he belongs there. You know, you’ve always liked Pelle. Out of all Christian’s friends, he was the nicest. 

Now here you both were. He’s fucking you while you eat out your best friend. 

You keep your lips around her clit and let two fingers pump in and out of her, curling and twisting just right to get her to whine. She was so beautiful like this, under your fingers, under you. You didn’t want to imagine it any other way. 

Pelle’s cock hits you in just the right spot, and you cry out into Dani’s heat. Her hands find themselves in your hair, pulling you closer and closer. You’re the one whimpering now as Pelle expertly draws pleasure out of you. You can just barely hear his skin slapping onto yours, cock weaving in and out of your wet hole. 

His hands hold onto your hips tightly and he’s starting to really drill into you. You just take it, shoving your fingers in and out of your best friend, trying to get her to feel as good as you do. 

Those same whines are bubbling from her throat, and she’s close too. You just have to get her there. You want to her cum with you. 

“Dani…” you moan. “Dani, please…”

You have tears in your eyes, and she does too. You press your fingers as deep as they can go, and she makes the cutest face. It’s enough to make your core clench around Pelle, but not enough to take your eyes off of her as she throws her head back and her legs rise and she’s coming undone. 

You barely care when you feel thick, hot seed spilling inside of you. You can only see Dani, and for a second it seems she can only see you. 

Pelle pulls out, and you hear him walk beside you. He gently picks Dani up, positioning her on her knees like you are. You’re both face to face. Pelle comes behind Dani just as he had done to you, and presses in. 

Her eyes grow wide, face red in a blush. There’s a voice inside of your head that keeps telling you,  _this has to be done this has to be done._ She has to do it just as you did. 

You grab her face with both hands, and everything falls out while Pelle goes nice and slow on your best friend… no, she’s not your best friend. She’s the love of your life.

“Dani…” tears are spilling down your face. “Dani, I love you. I love you so much and I know you’re my best friend and I know- I know it’s  _wrong_ but I want to be with you forever and I don’t want you with anyone else but…”

Your eyes lock with Pelle’s from behind her.

“But… I don’t want you with anyone else but… but us.”


	426. kylo ren .. acquire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: m8 you gotta hook us up with some Jealous Kylo Content, I live for you stuff ❤❤❤

It’s so apparent that you’ve done something wrong.

But he acts like everything is fine. Well, at first. His mask is on, and he tilts his head to the side at the sight of you returning to his quarters. Just as you always do. 

“Hello.” 

He says it with the mask on. You’ve told him time and time again that you wished he wouldn’t speak to you with that thing on. It made everything so impersonal. But you knew he was doing it in spite of you.

“Kylo.” You greet, setting your things down. Being his partner was not easy. You were to always be accompanied by someone around the vessel, and much to Kylo’s dismay, that person was usually Hux. Appointed by Snoke, of course.

“What were you up to today?” His voice is oddly calm. Distorted. 

“Well… I didn’t want to stay in here all day… so I was in the command room mostly.” 

“Command room.” He repeated. 

You began to take your jewelry off. Another thing about being Kylo’s lover was that you were not to go out looking ordinary. You were always overdressed. 

“With General Hux?”

“Of course.” You set your necklaces and bracelets aside. You looked at the black band on your finger, which indicated that you were owned. It told everyone who you belonged to. 

“Do you like him more than me?”

You weren’t even fazed. This wouldn’t be the first time this argument would be brought up.

“Of course not, Kylo.”

“You do spend a lot of time together.”

“Because I’m not allowed to spend time with anyone else.”

Silence. For being so tall and big, you don’t even hear him come up behind you.

His hands place themselves on your shoulders, and you tense. “Why would you need to spend time with anyone else?”

“Because you’re gone all day doing… whatever it is that you do.”

“Tell me, do you enjoy his presence?”

“I’ve become acquired to it.”

In a second, you’re turned around so you can face him. You didn’t even hear the difference in his voice without the mask. 

“I know you have become acquired to hating me.” 

You don’t say anything, but it wasn’t entirely false. You always hated him. He stole you from your home and then put a ring on your finger and called you his property. Now he had the audacity to be so jealous. You did hate him.

“I thought I was being kind when I allowed you to roam around the ship, but I see you’re not disciplined enough for such freedoms. You will stay here unless I’m the one escorting you. No one else. Do you understand?”

You understood, but you didn’t agree. Not that he cared.


	427. roadhog .. pure!s/o headcanons (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I don't know if youve done this before but roadhog with an absolutely pure s/o. so oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw-ish, gen neutral reader

-he’s afraid to even get near you

-Roadhog is scared to taint you, a pure beauty like yourself

-he wants you to stay like that forever

-but he’s guilty for ruining your image

-he imagines you in the worst ways possible

-the way your face would contort with you beneath him

-how the innocent look in your eyes would stare up at him

-he can’t think that... no... he could never do that to you

-so he watches from afar... making sure no one else like him comes into your life

-you always naively smile at him... not aware in the slightest how hard you make him

-he couldn’t bare the thought of you being defiled or debased by anyone

-but if someone were to do it, he most certainly hopes it would be him

-even if you had no clue what he was really doing to you

-perfectly oblivious, indeed


	428. poe dameron .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I'd love love love to hear your thoughts on yandere Poe Dameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw manipulation

-this is the cockiest man in the entire galaxy we’re talking about

-Poe just  _knows_ he’s the shit

-he’s a rebel pilot--

-correction, the rebel’s  _best_ pilot

-and he’s the hottest guy in the room at all times

-our boy Poe puts a 110% into everything 

-which means he’s head over heels for you

-he’s such a show off, flashing the blaster and leaning against his ship so coolly

-Poe loves to be close to you, right in your face close

-very touchy, even if you guys aren’t  _official_ or anything  ~~yet~~

-if you ever question it, he just plays it off like he’s always this affectionate with everyone so don’t take it seriously

-even though his heart beats for you his lungs breathe for you he  _lives_ for you

-if you reject his advances, no one’s going near you

-because everyone knows you are his

-he’s possessive, clingy, obsessive, delusional, protective

-just an all of the above kind of guy

-he talks his way into your heart

-and he’ll say whatever he needs to say to get  _you_  to say you’re his

-even if it means being a manipulative bastard

-it’s all in the name of love

-isn’t he such a romantic?


	429. bokuto & akaashi, kuroo .. bothering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you do a platonic yandere relationship with Bokuto or Akaashi (or maybe both) with a female!manager they see as a younger sibling. And how they feel about Kuroo trying to woo the reader into a relationship. For extra spice maybe Kuroo is a yandere as well, but not platonically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fem reader (she/her pronouns)

“Who’s that?”

Bokuto and Akaashi turn in the direction of Kuroo’s whistling, eyes settling upon you. 

You were one of Fukurodani’s managers, the newest one to be in fact. You were a good addition to the team, and it was hard to imagine it without you these days. 

And it was hard to imagine that anyone would see you like…  _that_. Like Kuroo was seeing you right now.

“She’s new?” Kuroo questioned, those cat eyes checking you out.

Bokuto and Akaashi spared each other a look. Was Kuroo really doing this right now? There were times where Akaashi would blush and Bokuto would join in on the catcalling, but… this was  _you_ he was talking about. Their little manager. You were like a little sister, if anything. 

“Yes.” Akaashi responded to the question, keeping his voice level.

Bokuto threw another glance towards you, watching your eyes flicker back from collecting water bottles to where they stood. You looked nervous. Probably from that predatory stare Kuroo was giving you.

“Stop it, man.” Bokuto ‘teasingly’ punched his friend’s shoulder. “You’re creeping her out.”

“Should I go talk to her?”

“No.” Akaashi and Bokuto said in unison. 

“Damn. You guys are so protective over your little managers. Why don’t you guys share with us? It’s so lonely at Nekoma.” He shot a wink over Bokuto’s shoulder and turned to go back to his team. 

Neither of them wanted to say it right now. But they both hadn’t noticed just how slimy Kuroo was until now. And there was no way they’d let him get closer to you than he was just now.

Unless he wanted to pay the price for bothering their poor, little manager-chan.


	430. karasuno .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: U know what would be wack. A whole team in Haikyuu (let's say Karasuno) being yandere over the same person. Some can form alliances and some will try and outshine other players. Just the whole team being petty to each other behind their love's back.

-first, let’s just say... poor you

-second, i don’t know exactly where to start

-but i love the alliance thing, like... you can kind of tell where the alliances would fall just based on friend groups

-like Suga, Daichi, and Asahi, etc...

-Hinata is under the impression he’s on Noya and Tanaka’s team

-but in reality... if they ever really get to you, Hinata isn’t going to get a piece of that at all

-but there would be some unlikely teams, too

-Surprisingly, Tsukishima and Kageyama make an alliance

-it’s just because they have similar motives with strict conditions for each other

-Yamaguchi is a bit of a lone wolf, but is actually kind of taken under the Third Year wing, mostly because of Suga

-Suga is the resident delusional and thinks he can mold Yamaguchi into a nice young lad

-there’s pairs in this Third Year alliance, Daichi and Asahi vs Suga and Yamaguchi, but they all agree they could share

-probably

-you don’t even have the slightest clue

-there are all these quiet signals going around, and you thought they were just playing volleyball

-but really it’s a struggle on who can really get to you

-because in reality, if one of them can have you all to themselves, they would take it in a heartbeat 


	431. midoriya izuku .. devolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hcs for Yandere Midoriya with a darling who cries whenever they're stressed or angry? Like, they try to lash out at him, demand to be taken home until he hugs them, smothering them in affection and they just bawl, holding him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw kidnapping

Midoriya hates it when you cry.

When you do, it breaks his heart. He wishes he could take all that hurt away. He would bare the pain for you. Whoever made you like this would pay.

But what was he supposed to do when the thing hurting you was... him?

It’s one of those days. He can tell by the way you’re hands are clenched into fists, eyes hard and staring. Midoriya solemnly washes the dishes, already ready to flinch when you raise your voice. 

His ears are ringing as he scrubs at plates, just anticipating when you’ll jump to your feet and start your yelling, which well turn into screaming, then crying... then sobbing...

The floorboards creak behind him. He turns.

There you are, standing with your fists at your side and eyes glaring. 

“What is it, my love?”

“I am so sick and tired of this Izuku.” Your voice is a knife, stabbing into his heart. “I am so sick and tired of living a lie! I don’t want to pretend anymore! I just want to go home! Don’t you understand that? Do you? Can you get it through your thick skull? Are you even listening to me?”

Not really. He’s staring at you as your eyes become red and glassy as you jab your fists angrily around. You’re kind of cute like this. Was that weird to think? As much as he hated how your voice became nothing but broken moans of pain and muddled whispers of hate, it was kind of cute. 

“I  _hate_ you! I Just let me go. I want... I want to go home.” 

When did you devolve into this? Just a little ball of hate? Where was the you that he loved so much? The one that told him you loved him and that you would never hurt him like you’re doing right now. 

Even so, he steps forward with arms held out, ready for anything you could give him. And you fall into his arms, just like you do every other time. You cry and howl into his chest, mumbling about how much you want to go home.

How does Midoriya explain that you already are?


	432. dabi .. horror (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: 👀IF U PLEASE,,, creepy stalker!dabi sits next to his object of admiration at the movie theatre when she's watching a movie alone and eventually he starts to feel her up/fingers her (it's up to u if he pretends to be friendly and makes conversation at first or he just goes straight into it) and tells her to be a good girl and quietly take it or else he'll burn this whole theatre to the ground 👀- big brain anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, dubcon, stalking

You were always all alone. 

That passenger seat was always empty. The other side of the bed. The seat across from you. No one ever occupied that space.

What was a pretty girl like you always all alone for?

Like now. Going to the movies by yourself? That was risky, especially in that short skirt. And sitting all the way at the top, at the edge? Were you waiting for someone?

Were you waiting for him?

“Is anyone sitting here?”

Out of that entire row of seats, he picks the one next to yours. It’s cute, how you throw that shy glance over at him. You’re nervous. What is this scary looking guy doing sitting next to you? When there’s all that seating? 

“Um, n- no.” You just smile and keep your hands in your lap. Like the good little girl you are. 

“Do you always sit this far back?” 

You slightly turn your head, giving him an  _oh, are you talking to me?_ look. He cocks his head.

“Uh, yeah. I like it back here.” 

“So do I. Really gives you a perfect view, doesn’t it?”

“Mhm.” You nod in response, staring straight forward at the screen that’s displaying previews. 

“You like these types of movies? Horror movies?” He already knew the answer. You had a whole collection. 

“Y- yeah. I read the book for this one. Did... did you read the book?”

“I did. When I was younger, so I don’t remember much.” Just like you don’t remember him. You don’t remember him, do you? That day at the bookstore, where you actually picked up this very book. Of course, he was only lurking in the aisle. He didn’t introduce himself or anything, but you smiled at him. 

Just like you were now.

“It’s a good book.”

“It is.” Dabi never has to try this hard for conversation, but he can’t mess this up. “Do you scare easily?”

He knows you don’t. You live alone and are a horror fanatic. He doesn’t see you up all hours of the night after watching one of your stalker shows. 

“I’d like to say I don’t.” You laugh. “But maybe I do.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I get paranoid pretty easily.” You scratch the back of your neck.

“Really?”

“Yeah, like right now... I’ve convinced myself I have a stalker.” You laugh.

Oh shit. 

“But it’s just me being paranoid, of course.”

“I get that.” His heart is beating against his rib cage. The movie is starting. “If you get scared, though... you can hold onto me.”

“Thanks...” he can barely see you as the lights dim. 

It’s not even ten minutes in and you’re holding onto his arm, burying your face in his jacket. So this is what heaven must feel like. He didn’t expect you to be so... afraid. Especially when he watched you watch your creepy movies and fall asleep after. 

Maybe it’s because you knew someone was protecting you. Him. 

Dabi’s hand comes down to your thigh, and you let go of his arm. This is where the real horror begins, doesn’t it? 

“What... what are you doing?” You whisper in that little voice of yours. 

“Shh...” his warm hand plays with your skirt. “Just watch the movie, okay?”

“No...” your hands come down to drag his away, but he has his other hand at your throat and mouth by your ear in a second.

“Sit there and take it or else I’ll burn this whole fucking theater to ash, okay? Watch your damn movie and let me have my fun.”

You whimper, squirming as he lets the hand at your throat trail down your body. You’re wearing such skimpy clothing, he can feel everything as he lets his hand come beneath your skirt. 

He uses his other hand to flash some fire. “Be a good girl, okay? You wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt, would you?”

“N- no...”

“Good.”

He lets the palm of his hand feel up your mound, getting used to the feeling of you beneath him. Your mouth is wide open, eyes getting all glossy. 

“Hey, tell me... did you want this to happen to you today?”

“Wha...?”

“Look at what you’re wearing, sweetheart.” His non occupied hand comes to pull at your shirt, which was so thin he could see through it. “You never wear clothes like these.”

Confusion, fear, and dare he even say arousal? flash through your eyes. Then realization. 

“Yeah baby, that’s right. You were right.  _I’m_ your stalker.”

He takes the chance to shove his fingers right through you. Instinctively, you cover your mouth before you yelp, tears falling from the corners of your eyes. 

“You’re so observant, but not enough. I mean, unless you wanted this? Is that why you watch all those movies? Because you want it to happen to you?” He whispers in your ear. “Did you come and sit up here in your sluttiest outfit in hopes that someone like me would come and grope you?”

You shook your head.  _No._ But the way that you were getting wetter around his fingers told a different story. 

“Aw, c’mon sweetheart, don’t lie. I know you, remember? I know what you really like.” His fingers press deep inside of you, curling and hitting that spongy little spot inside of your tight cunt.

You’re teeth are sunken into your hand, your whole body shaking. Fuck, you’re getting so messy and he hasn’t even made you cum yet. 

“Is this your fantasy, little girl?” He twists his fingers inside of you, making you tense in your seat. “To get finger fucked in the back of a movie theater by a stranger? By your  _stalker?”_

You shake your head.  _No no no._ But all he can hear are those muffled little moans saying  _yes yes yes._ You’re so close, he can smell it. And Dabi really wants you to cum, to cum all over his fingers. 

Tears are dripping out of your eyes as you whimper. Your body is hunched, cunt sucking his fingers deeper and deeper. 

“Shh, don’t cry.” He coos in your ear. “Shh... shh... I’m gonna make you cum, okay? You’re gonna cum for me, and-- are you listening? And then you’re gonna come with me and we’re going to take you home and get you nice and cleaned up, okay? Would you like that, little girl?”

He has you hugged to him, fingers pumping in and out, wet and sloppy. You just nod, closing your eyes and giving in. You bury your head into his chest so he can muffle your cries as you cum. He whispers in your ear, telling you how beautiful you are as you shake and convulse. 

It’s like a scene right out of a movie. 


	433. kylo ren .. need (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Oooo for Kylo ren requests how about him accidentally slipping into creepy body worship during sex? Like, he’s fuckin you and the closer he gets to the edge his starts whispering how he’s been stalking you since before you even met and you’re beyond perfect 👁👅👁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gender neutral reader, dubcon

Kylo is a passionate lover. 

Though sometimes he might not always seem that way, when you’re intimate with him, it seems like he’d never let you go.

He’s holding you flush against him, his whole body resting on top of you. His cock is buried inside of you, legs tangled with yours. His hair is messy, falling onto your own face as he smothers you with kiss after kiss. His hands are in your hair, pulling you closer than you thought possible. 

“You’re perfect, fuck...” he presses an open mouthed kiss to your lips, but then pulls back and angles his head differently, only to kiss you again. Sex can go on like this for hours, and you’re already getting sore.

“Kylo...” you pull away from his kiss, and yet there’s still barely any room between you. “I can’t breathe.” You laugh, but it’s true. 

“Sorry...” he whispers in his low voice. “It’s just... I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“No... you don’t understand.” He somehow presses deeper inside of you, his hand turning your head so his lips can be at your ear. He groans, hips rutting a bit, hitting a tense part inside of you. You grimace, sinking your nails into his bare back. 

“What... what don’t I understand?” You say through gritted teeth, wishing he would just move a little more. 

“You...” he does as you wish, pulling his hips back only to roughly fit back in. “You’re my everything. I’ve loved... I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you.”

“Kylo...” you moan as he picks up his pace, pumping his cock in and out of your hole. 

“When i saw you on that planet... your planet... I knew I had to have you. I couldn’t...”

Mentions of your home made your chest tighten.

“I couldn’t leave you there. I had to... I had to have you. I had to. I did what I had to.”

His words are so jumbled. They don’t make sense. “You rescued me.” You whisper.

“I nearly killed you.”

You stare at the ceiling as he drives into you. 

“I had to do it. I had to have you. When I saw you that day... I did what I had to do. You would never have... come willingly.”

“Kylo?” You try to turn your head, but he keeps it in place. 

“I blew up that planet. It didn’t deserve you anyway. I’m... I’m sorry I lied to you, but... I had to do it. And  _fuck_  I’m so glad I have you now. I couldn’t live without you, and now that I have you...”

This doesn’t make sense. No... your planet was... he told you The First Order saved you. That your planet was being invaded by enemies and you were the only survivor and  _he_ saved you. 

“Please forgive me. I love you... I didn’t want to hurt you. You’re perfect, you mean everything to me... I love everything about you...”

His voice is becoming needier and needier as he rambles. You feel the need to satiate him, even if he’s told you he blew up your planet in an effort to have you. You lay there and take it, hoping he doesn’t see the tear falling down your face.


	434. bucky .. soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: ok but bucky kidnapping his darling and her waking up confused and scared and bucko boi comforting her and just being like really really soft big beefy boi??

In your sleepy state, you snuggle more into the warmth.

Arms wrap around you, bringing you closer. You allow it to happen, well, until you remember that you live alone. 

Reluctantly, you open your eyes. It’s… was his name Bucky? You’re not sure whether you should stay calm or freak out, because you can’t really remember how you got here. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” His voice is quiet, like his just woke up. 

“Morning…” your voice sounds just as bad, and start to pull away.

But he pulls you right back. 

“What am I doing here…?” You’re still too asleep to really fight him, so you fall right back into his arms. 

“Shh…” you’re sure he can feel your heartbeat from where he was. “You’re safe here. You’ll be okay.”

“But… but…”  _who are you?_ The question lingered in the air, but you couldn’t muster the courage to say it. 

“Just go back to sleep…” his voice was soft, as well as his eyes. He looked like he  _cared_ about you, and you barely knew him. 


	435. james potter .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you write a little something about James potter (Harry Potter). He was already absolutely obsessed with lily in the book, so imagine how he’d be as a yandere. And we don’t know much abt his personality from the books besides him being a bully and arrogant, so he basically can be as oc as you like. Or if you don’t like that maybe something of having all four marauders being in love with you. Anyways, lots of love :).

-James likes to act as if he’s invincible

-immune to the powers of others, which means immune to the power of love

-so when he meets you, all is lost

-he doesn’t want to like you, let alone  _love_ you

-because when you love someone… you let them have control over you

-but oh, no no no… that’s not how it’s going to work with James

-he wants complete jurisdiction over you

-even if that means making you feel like you mean nothing to him

-he wants you  _begging_ for his approval, to join his little gang 

-but you just cast him aside, saying that you’re gonna be the  _bigger person_

-oh James just thinks you’re an absolute bitch

-he disguises his obsession with you with hate

-but really he’s just jealous and desperate 

-so when he finally confesses his feelings, asks you to be his…

-you laugh in his face

-”good joke, potter”

-and you leave him heartbroken 

-and  _fuming_

-oh if you’re going to be like that…

-he’ll just have to meaner


	436. kylo ren .. endure (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: God please. Kylo Ren overstimulating female reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, overstimulation

He never knew when to stop.

That applied to all things in Kylo’s life. And it applied to you a little more. You wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t for his constant vying for your attention, constant querying whether you’d take his hand or not. 

So here you were, under his own hand. 

It didn’t take a genius to know that Kylo wasn’t an expert in anything intimate. But what he lacked in experience he made up in enthusiasm. And he was very desperate for approval, for  _your_ approval. 

You know he meant well, but it was kind of uncomfortable when he stared at you at times like this. Your face was radiating heat, two of his thick fingers shoving themselves in and out of your cunt. His dark eyes just watched you.

“Kylo...” you whimpered. 

“Yes?” You could tell he was listening, very attentive to do whatever you wished. 

It made your heart melt. “It feels good.” You try to smile while simultaneously trying not to look stupid. 

“Does it?” He doesn’t take his eyes off yours. 

“Mhm... yes...” you’re close, feeling his finger press further and further into you. There was no doubt you’d be sore tomorrow just from this, curse his big hands. 

His eyes flicker down from your eyes to your lips. The second of not being watched felt like a breath of fresh air, but those fiery eyes were back to yours in a second. You knew what he wanted, and you thought  _the_ Kylo Ren would be bold enough to take it.

So you had to act like you were the shy one. “Will you kiss me?”

“Of course.” He leans forward, bringing his fingers to press their deepest inside of you. 

You didn’t know you could make such a noise, akin to a squeal. But his mouth consumed it, hungry for anything you could give. His fingers flexed within you as your orgasm tore through your body. Your back arched, eyes screwed shut. It was riveting.

And he kept on going. He never knew when to stop. 

His fingers were stretching you so wide it hurt with the overstimulation. You held onto him as he pulled away, pushing his fingers in and out. Your body ached to be empty, but getting away from Kylo was never that easy. 

You would just have to endure it.


	437. overhaul .. you ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Is there any chance of getting a sequel to that Overhaul story you wrote called You? I really loved it and would be curious to see how a part 2 would play out. You’re an amazing writer and I feel like you got his character down really well!  
> similar request: The “you” scenario of overhaulxchildhood friend reader was soooooo good!!! Can we get part 2 of maybe the aftermath? It’s the morning after and the guy she’s dating calls but kai tells her to cut off the contact with him, que heavy angst, please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw noncon reference, fem reader

Your alarm doesn’t wake you up today.

Before you even open your eyes, before you even feel how sore you are, you know his eyes are on you. Even in your dreams, he’s there. He’s always there.

He’s fully clothed, sitting on the edge of the bed. His hands are folded together to rest his head against, and he’s just watching you. Those golden eyes of his no long burn like wildfires, but are soft like honey. Too bad you had already seen the worst.

At least you hope you have. 

“I’ve already called you in sick for work,” he tells you. “Before you panic.” 

You can only stare at him. You’re naked under the comforter. You’re naked and sore and you wish he would just leave. Whatever happened last night… it wasn’t…

You flinch at the sound of your phone ringing. It’s neatly placed on the bedside table. It wouldn’t surprise you if Kai fished for it in your bag and looked through it. 

Your eyes slowly move to the screen, heart sinking at the name that flashes across it.  _Keigo._

Your heart sinks into your stomach and before you can even reach your arm out, Chisaki snatches it. 

He swipes across the screen and puts the phone to his ear. “Yes?”

Kai stares straight at you as you hear the muffled chatting on the other side. 

“Yes, it is… oh, I’m Chisaki. She hasn’t told you about me? Strange… yes, she’s here. Let me get her for you.” He takes the phone away and presses the button to mute himself. Now he’s talking to you. “Tell him that you won’t be able to see him anymore.”

“What?” You can feel your heart that’s fallen into your stomach break. “Chisaki,  _no–”_

“ _Tell him_  unless the next time you want to see him is at his funeral.” 

At least Kai told you how it really was. 

Shakily, you reached for the phone. But before you could grab it, he pulls back. 

“You won’t say anything suspicious, will you? You know you’re safe with me, right?”

“Of…” your lips twitch. “Of course.”

He was so paranoid. He gives you the phone.

“Hey…” you answer. 

“Hey!” Takami responds, sounding a bit confused. “Uh… I was just calling to see if you’re okay. I saw that you weren’t–”

“Oh no, I’m fine.” You cut him off. 

“Oh… okay.”

“I mean…” you look at Kai, who is staring at you. His eyes say it all.  _Make it short._ “Listen, Ta- Takami… um… I don’t think I’ll be able to… I don’t… how do I say this…?”

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“It’s just… I’m sorry but I really can’t… I can’t see you anymore. I’m so sorry. I don’t… I’m sorry to do this over the phone, and… I just can’t…”

“Wait--”

Before he can finish his sentence, Kai grabs the phone from your hand and ends the calls. You’re just lucky you didn’t make his contact name  _Hawks_. Kai would have been so mad if he knew you’re...  _were_ seeing a hero. 

“Now that  _that’s_ over...” Kai places your phone in his pocket. “Why don’t we spend some time together? Like we used to?” He’s smiling.

But things will never go back to the way they were. Never again. 


	438. monoma neito .. time (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Yandere!Monoma whom has been in love with reader since U. A. He wants to start a family since he's a hero but Reader just got started with life and says no. He persists.. she dumps him. He says he wants to hang out with her, drugs her, has his way with her; making sure his "legacy" continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon, drugging

“I’m really sorry, Monoma.”

He’s analyzing, calculating. How is he supposed to react to this? His girlfriend dumping him because he actually wanted a family with her? With you. 

“I hope we can still be friends,” you say, hopeful. “I just need... I’m starting a new chapter in my life, and I just don’t think I can be with anyone... romantically. I hope you understand.”

Oh yeah, he understands. He understands that you just don’t  _love_ him anymore. But he smiles. “Of course, I totally understand.”

Yet, he mills over it in his mind. He had loved you since he met you at UA, and it took years for you to finally love him back. If this break up was really  _real_... he had only really had you for a year. 

Months ago, he suggested that you two start a family together. He’d be a great father, and you would be his perfect little wife... but you said no. 

“Monoma, I have a life, too,” you had said to him. “I want to be a hero. I don’t have time for kids right now.” 

He was just getting a little ahead of himself. That was all. Silly Monoma.

But things hadn’t been the same since then. Every time he brought up children, family, marriage... you shut off. And now here he was, staring at the empty other side of the table. Where you usually sat. 

Not to worry! Monoma would come up with a plan to win you back get what he wanted. Two birds one stone style. You were  _going_ to have his kid. You were  _going_ to be his wife. 

And he was going to be a great father. 

It took a few phone calls, some dark alley business... but he had everything he needed to make tonight perfect. You were coming over for a date, well... he hadn’t told you it was a date. All he had said was that he wanted to catch up with you, and you agreed. But still... coming over to your ex-boyfriend’s apartment? For dinner? That was most definitely a date.

You even dressed nice. A cute dress and some jewelry, hair done. Of course, Monoma was always overdressed, but you suit him quite nicely. He pulled out your chair, pushed it in. He lit a candle, too.

After debating, he decided he’d feed you first. It was easier to sleep on a full stomach. So he served your favorites, with a glass of ~~not drugged~~  wine to go with it.

“So, what have you been up to?” He swishes the wine around in his glass.

“Just hero stuff,” you tell him. “Patrols, paperwork, you know the deal.”

“Of course I do.” His eyes flicker down to your plate, which is almost finished. Your wine glass had been completely drained. “Let me get you some more.”

He’s swift to pick up your glass and take it to the kitchen. He tries to be as quiet as he can when reaching into the cabinet, pulling out a few pills to slip into your drink.

“Monoma,” your voice calls from the kitchen. “You’ve barely touched your food.”

He nearly drops the glass. “I... I guess I was just so excited to see you I couldn’t eat.”

“You’re always one with words.” He can tell your flustered when he comes back to the table. He sets your glass in front of you, and slowly sits back in his seat. 

He watches closely as you bring it to your lips, letting the wine smoothly pour down your throat. You click your tongue at the taste, looking a bit suspicious. But you bring it back to your lips and finish the glass. Monoma wondered how long it would take. 

“I’ve missed you, Neito.” You tell him. “There’s no one else out there like you.”

He’s a bit surprised at your confession. 

“I... I’ve missed you too, darling.”

Your head turns to the large window beside the table, overlooking the city. “It’s just so hard to look out for this city and love someone at the same time. The bane of being a hero.”

You turn back to look at him, leaning your face on your hand. “It’s so tiring. I’m tired.”

“Are you?” He’s watching your every move. Admiring your beautiful skin. 

You’re up in an instant, nearly knocking you glass over. “I need to go.”

You stumble away from the table, but you don’t even make it to the living room before you collapse. Monoma is beside you in a second, coming to pick you up.

“Don’t touch me!” You yell. You’re crying. “What did... what did you do to me?”

“Don’t cry...” he drags you off the ground and onto your feet. 

You’re completely distraught, eyes shimmering with tears. You look completely pained to have to be held by him. You really hate him, don’t you? 

That’s too bad.

“You’re going to go to sleep now, okay sweetie? Just go to sleep. I’ll take care of you, and we’ll be fine in the morning.” He scoops you into his arms. “Sweet dreams.”

You’re trying to fight it. Your eyes close, you’re nodding off, but you force yourself awake again. Your mouth moves, lips trying to form words but you’ve got cotton mouth. 

And then your head lolls forward, and you’re out. Perfect.

He hums a lullaby to your sleeping form, taking you to his bedroom. He lays you down, sprawling you out nicely. You look so beautiful like this, when you’re not telling him that  _it’s not you, it’s me_ bullshit.

Monoma gingerly removes his suit, undoing his tie and untying his shoes. He shrugs his coat off, tucks his vest away in the closet, and leaves his a few buttons undone on his dress shirt. Like this, he can imagine it’s your wedding night. 

And he can pretend you’ve had too much to drink. 

He admires you, feeling your soft skin and caressing those supple cheeks. You always hated when he dawdled over you. Good thing you weren’t awake to boss him around. 

After a few minutes of hovering over you, touching every patch of skin he could reach, he decides to take your dress off. Which is a lot harder when you’re dead weight. He unzips it and peels it off of your body, neatly folding it and putting it on the dresser. 

Monoma realizes you might be prettier when you’re sleeping. 

His cock is growing heavy in his dress pants as he looks over your form dressed in nothing but underwear. His fingers brush against the material of your panties, feeling the growing dampness between your legs.

“Oh, so you’re enjoying this?” He talks to your unresponsive body. “You remember all those special times we had together... did you miss them more than I did?”

There’s no response as he drags his fingers over your puffy pussy, except for the shiver that visibly runs up your spine. Monoma smirks, pulling your panties off of your before settling himself between your legs to get a little taste of you. 

You used to cry in pleasure when he used his mouth on you, hands in his hair as you begged for more. Always so self indulgent, but now it was Monoma’s turn. 

And yet he still gave. Still skillfully used his tongue in all the right places even though you wouldn’t remember it. Wasn’t he a good husband?

You’re already soaking before he makes you cum. It’s strange to watch your unconscious body shake and clench from his touch, not even aware of what’s really happening to you. If anything, it only makes him harder. 

And who is he to deny himself? 

So Monoma sits up, freeing his cock from the confines of his pants and briefs. And there you lay, spread and messy. Just perfect for him. Even more perfect when his cock fits snugly inside of you. 

“I swear...” he groans. “You were made for me.”

There was no one else who could compare to this. Trust him, he’s tried. He’s tried to replace you, but... there’s no one else he could possibly want. No one else who could possibly carry his child but you. 

And oh fuck the thought just makes him  _throb_ inside of you. 

It’s clear that when he starts he isn’t going to last long. He’s buried himself as much as he can go, but is sloppy. His mouth is on the side of your face, giving open mouthed kisses. He’s missed this. 

He thrusts and drives until he’s spilling load after load into you, making sure you’re nice and bred. And you take it so well. Your little face scrunches up and your back arches. Who else but you could do this? 

To Monoma, there was no one else. No one else but you.


	439. peter parker .. breeding headcanons (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you do a breeding kink with an aged up Peter Parker? And maybe some dubcon or noncon if you want. Thank you! I love your work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gen neutral reader, dubcon, breeding

-Peter has always wanted kids

-he’ll be a good father, that’s for sure

-he’ll tie their shoes, pack their lunches...

-the thing is, he’s gotta get someone knocked up first

-and that someone is you

-unluckily for you, he loves the process of getting to his end goal

-it doesn’t matter if you’re a college student like him, or what you’re doing, he’s going to do whatever it takes to get his cum inside of you

-he thinks it’s really hot to finger it inside of you, making sure to press in as far as he can go

-and whether you like it or not, he does it

-and whether you can get really get pregnant or not, he does it

-there’s something so... primal about cumming inside of you, of  _breeding_ you to be more specific

-like it’s your sole purpose 

-and Peter loves you, he really does... he can’t not love you and do this to you

-but you might just not realize this is for your own good

-and let’s not forget that a child binds you and him together  _forever_


	440. mandalorian .. almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Mandolorian who is touch starved?

He was never one for touch. 

But once he got a little taste, he craved it like none other. Whether it was accident or not. He had forgotten how warm another person was. 

All you had done was grabbed his hand, out of instinct. You quickly apologized and took your hand away from him, but he almost followed your lingering touch. Almost.

The Mandalorian was woken in his sleep from dreams of it. The same touch. Your touch. And yet you slept soundly. You were going to kill him one of these days. 

He just hoped you’d “accidentally” touch him more often.


	441. kylo ren .. headcanons for rumors about him and reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ayoo my good individual (not sure if you're good with being called dude, lol), I would like to request something where the reader is a high ranking First Order officer, and Kylo is very much in love. Reader reciprocates that love (though not as obsessively). What would Kylo do if other troopers started a rumor that the reader only got promoted because of their relationship with Kylo? Like, people think reader is sleeping their way up the chain or command. Please and thank you!

-oh they’re dead. without a doubt.

-once the rumor starts going around that you’re sleeping your way to the top... kylo is furious

-he will be ruthless in finding whoever let those words come from their mouth

-if anyone mentions it in his presence... they will not be meeting a happy end

-the only thing that really calms him down is you

-”let them talk, Kylo...” your hands run through his hair. “they don’t really know us”

-and it he’ll cool down for the moment, for you...

-you have no idea what’s going on, have no idea how serious kylo is about you

-if he hears someone so much as make reference to it...

-they’ll most likely disappear after that


	442. jonathan byers .. missing (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: could I request some Jonathan Byers x reader noncon where reader went missing a while ago and all of a sudden the younger boys found her in the woods, badly beat up but alive, so they take her back to Will's house to ask Joyce to give her medical attention, but Joyce isn't there so they have to leave reader with Jonathan at the house, where he rapes her. You can change the details if you want, it was just an idea I had! I love your work so much and thank you!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon, mute-ish/catatonic reader, past abuse reference

When you open your eyes, you’re surrounded.

“Holy shit, she’s awake!”

“Is that the girl that went missing?”

“What happened to her?”

It’s cold. You’re really cold. All these boys are around you, looking and staring. There are holes in your clothes, cuts on your skin. You don’t even remember what happened to you. 

Your throat is so dry you can’t even speak. 

“Well, don’t just stand there!” One of the boys yells, tearing off his jacket to throw over you. “Will, your house is the closest, we can take her there.”

“Y- yeah.” Will responds. You can’t see him. “Maybe... my mom can do something or... or drive her to the hospital.”

“Well, let’s go!”

You don’t know how they got you on their bike, or how you even made it to the house. You’re pretty sure you blacked out. Again. 

The next thing you know, you’re on the sofa and staring at the ceiling. The boys are yelling “Jonathan! Jonathan!”

“What?” The voice of Jonathan is older. You tense. He’s not a boy like the others. 

“We found this girl in the woods!”

“You found what--? Oh my god!” Jonathan comes into view looking over your face. He’s definitely not young like them, but not old enough to be a father. He’s your age... wait... he was actually familiar. “This... this is the girl from our school! The missing girl! Oh my god, are you- are you okay?”

You just stare, mouth open. Your throat feels like it’s bleeding.

“Hey, here’s some water!” 

You can feel something at your hand. Your fingers aren’t strong enough to grasp it. 

“Give me that.” The feeling is taken away from your fingers, and Jonathan holds the glass to your mouth. Water slips into your mouth, lukewarm and heavy. You can’t even swallow. The fluid just empties into your stomach. 

“Can you take her in your car?” 

“I don’t have my car. Mom took it.” Jonathan answers, watching as you take the water. His eyebrows are raised, eyes intently watching your lips. 

“Well, we have to get her! She needs help!”

“Well--” Jonathan takes his eyes off you for a second, and the water tips over and splashes all of your face and chest. “Fuck!”

The way his voice rises makes your heart beat in your chest. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” his voice is immediately soothing. 

“We have to do something!”

“Where is Mom?”

“Let’s go get her!”

“Yeah, we can find her!”

Before Jonathan can protest, the boys are out the door and on their bikes, speeding into town. And you just lay there, unable to move. You’re too weak. The only thing that moves are your eyes in your head.

He looks back at you, jaw clenching and unclenching. There’s something familiar yet unsettling about him. 

His hand are on his hips, sliding his tongue over tense lips before looking at you. You don’t even blink before he’s leaning over you, taking the coat that covers you off. “Dustin forgot his... jacket.” 

Those dark eyes scan over you, pale face flushing. “S- sorry... let’s... let’s get you some new clothes, okay?”

He picks you up from the couch, holding you against him and dragging you away from the couch. You stare at his face, trying to remember where you’ve seen him from. 

Jonathan jostles with a door, basically pulling you flush against him before getting you inside of the room. He carefully lays you on the mattress. Then he goes and closes the door. You don’t like this. You want out. You want out.

But you can’t even move. 

“Okay, I’m gonna... I’m gonna take your clothes off now.” He holds his hands up in an innocent manner. “Okay? Okay.”

It’s silent as he picks up your arms and slides your ripped blouse off. Your eyes are glassy as they watch. You can tell he’s trying not to look at your bare chest. He’s sweating. 

It feels like forever as he peels off your pants, which are damp from god knows what. If you could sob, you would at the notion that your underwear is missing. 

You can hear Jonathan swallow from his spot above you. You feel brittle and used and he hasn’t even done anything. But then he moves to a bedside drawer and takes out a camera. 

And you can only hope your eyes say what your mouth can’t.  _I don’t want to be here._

“I’m really sorry...” His voice is small and meek as the camera clicks over and over again. “It’s just... I’ve always- I’ve always thought you were really pretty and I don’t... I don’t know if I’d ever get a chance like this a-again s... so...” 

Then you realize where you remember him from. He’s that creepy kid from school that you swear was outside of your window one night. 

“You probably... probably don’t remember me...” he laughs nervously before putting his camera down. “I was in... we went to school together. I’m Jonathan, and you’re... you, I know that.”

He’s taking so much time talking you hope that those boys are already on their way back. 

“Just... don’t scream. Please. I- I’ll be gentle, not rough, I promise.”

He awkwardly fumbles with his belt. You wish that you could scream, you would scream as loud as you could. 

After what feels like hours, he pulls his pants and underwear down, revealing himself. He looks shy as he steps out of them, half hard for you. 

Jonathan spreads your legs, one leg at a time, before settling between them. His eyes flicker to yours then away multiple times, before he leans down to kiss you. It’s short and sweet before shoving his head in the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply. You don’t know how long you’ve been missing, but you can tell by the earthy smell you weren’t at your best. 

But Jonathan seems to nearly have an orgasm at your scent. He groans, cock rubbing and leaking over your stomach. He pulls back, sitting back on his knees. Within those few moments, his cock has stiffened more, growing red.

He shyly licks his lips, reaching out to grab your hand. It’s dead weight as he brings it towards his cock. You can feel your eyes bulging out of their sockets, tears beginning to leak. Your heart is beating, adrenaline running through you.

“ _No no no no no_...” the words are small and quiet, inaudible. 

He looks at you, but still brings your dainty fingers over the head of his cock. You want to vomit as he uses your fingertips to get himself off, tapping them against the leaky hole of his dick. 

Jonathan clears his throat before putting both of his hands over yours, forcing it to grip around his cock. He presses his tongue between his lips, exhaling loudly as he jerks himself up. and down. up. and down. 

It’s painstaking. 

You watch as his hips twitch. He’s trying hard not to thrust into your hand, to fuck your hand. You can feel him growing harder and throbbing in your hands. He’s breathing heavily with each artificial pump of your hand. 

“I’ve...  _fuck_ \- always loved your hands...” his voice is breathy and whiny. “So _... good.”_ He whimpers as he keeps your hand at the base of his cock. “I can’t... I can’t cum yet.” He removes your hand from himself, placing it neatly at your side. It feels slimy and used. 

“Okay, baby...” he’s leaning over you on his elbows, panting like a dog. “You’re so pretty.” He kisses you again, this time a hand comes to pull your jaw down so you open your mouth. His tongue jabs at your unresponsive mouth, cock heavy at your navel. 

There’s a smacking sound as he pulls his lips from yours, leaning on one hand so he can guide himself into you with the other. He presses his lips together to suppress a groan as he enters you. It takes a bit of push for him to get inside, forcing himself into gummy walls. 

He completely cages you in, letting his hips be the driving force into your cunt. You hole  _aches_  and stings from the intrusion. You want to push him off but you can’t pick up your hand. 

The look on his face is pure pleasure as he buries himself to the hilt. Your walls twitch and convulse and try to compensate for his size. Jonathan stills for a moment, relishing in the feeling of your velvety walls around you. 

“Fuck, I’m not- I’m not gonna last,” he huffs. He makes whiny noises as he thrusts shallowly, trying to get some friction. “Am I already gonna...?”

He buries his face into the crook of your neck, but he doesn’t cum. He drives himself in and out of your hole, drawing wetness out of you and letting himself sink deeper. 

You’re not really sure how long he lasts, but it feels like forever before he cums inside of you. A noise bubbles from your throat, a mixture between a choke and a cough. He empties his load inside of you, so much cum that you can feel it seeping through the sides. 

You can feel something wet on your skin, and you can feel Jonathan heaving above you. He’s crying. When he lifts himself away from you, he uses the back of his hand to wipe the tears away. “Here... let me... let me get some clothes for you.”

He grabs a pair of pants from his drawer and a big shirt. He meticulously dresses you, and you can feel just how sore your body is. Jonathan is still crying a bit, having to wipe away the moisture from his eyes.

You hear a car door slam from outside. Jonathan is quick to get you in his arms and drag you through the house. All the while whispering, “Don’t tell anyone. Please don’t tell anyone.”

You wished you could be missing again.


	443. oliver luna (oc) .. guilty (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ma'am, please. Oliver, let me see him 😭😭 Can I have a NSFW scenario with him, please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, sub!reader who acts more like a dom, sub!oli who is trying to be a dom, gender neutral reader, abuse??, coercion, dubcon, jealousy
> 
> i was gonna pair this with another nsfw request for oli but... then i had an epiphany... this is totally inspired by “song for a guilty sadist” by crywank btw. thank you anon for enabling me <3 (idk if this scenario made any sense i just,,, love the concept of unhinged Oliver due to the reader being small brain)

“Hit me.”

“Wh- what?” He’s staring owlishly at you. Did you just... did you just ask him to hit you? “I’m... I’m notgoingtodothat--”

“Oli, we talked about this.” You grabbed his hands and pulled him closer to you. He looked at you shyly from above you, face radiating heat. “I want you to be... a little meaner. In the bedroom.”

“Meaner?” His voice is whiny and small compared to yours. “But...”

“Please, Oli. Just tonight? If you don’t like it we will never do it again but if you do...” you smile, bringing his hand to your face. “Please. Just be a little rougher. Do whatever you want.”

But all he wants to do is kiss you. And that’s not what you want. 

Flinching at his own action, he gives you a “slap”, more like a love tap, to your face.

“Harder. C’mon, Oliver... let out all your frustrations on me. It’s okay. If it’s too much, I’ll let you know.”

He tries to remember the last time he was frustrated. Was it when a photo wasn’t turning out right? No... that wasn’t frustrating enough for you. Maybe... no... how about..? No...

Then he thinks about all those times he’s forced to see you with someone else. How you so carelessly give them your smile, the one you’re trying to suppress right now.

Who even taught you to like this stuff? Did someone else slap you? For sex? On purpose? He could feel his chest coiling as he thought of the countless people who it could be. Your ex, your “friend”...

And he hits you. It’s a swift, stinging smack to the cheek. Immediately, he feels the need to cry as your hand comes up to your face. He just hit you.  _Hard._ But... there’s something about it... a conflicting feeling that rises in his throat.  _You deserved it._

And the excitement in your eyes only spurs him on. 

“Do you like this?” His voice it totally serious. No longer the whiny, submissive Oliver he was only seconds ago. 

You nod, your hand nursing your cheek. And holy fuck, he liked it too. More than he’d like to admit. There were so many times he was on the verge of doing something like this, of  _hitting_ you... and now he finally did it. And he didn’t have to apologize because you  _liked_ it. 

He didn’t have to feel guilty anymore. 

Oliver tangled his fingers in yours as he drove into you, forcing your hole to take all of his thick cock. He was like a man possessed. He couldn’t stop even if you wanted him to. 

But you moaned for him, begging  _harder harder_ and  _faster faster, Oli, please go faster._ And even though he was the one in control of you, he did as you said. 

Anything to please you. 


	444. kylo ren, general hux .. breeding headcanons (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello, may I have breeding kink headcannons with Kylo Ren or Hux? 😶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, breeding kink, fem reader, dubcon

**Kylo**

-Kylo kinda has a reason for wanting to get you knocked up

-to continue that bloodline

-at least, that’s the reason he gives you when he brings it up

-whether you agree or not, you’re gonna be his little concubine to breed

-he’ll be slow with you, trying any position so that he can insert himself directly into your womb

-from behind to the mating press

-you’re going to be sore afterwards, to say the least

-and don’t think this will be over after you’re pregnant

-because you will be heavily disappointed when Kylo bends you over and fucks you while commenting on your little pregnant belly :)

**Hux**

-for Hux, it’s much more... primal? than Kylo

-maybe spur of the moment is a better term

-although he can fantasize about pumping you full of his cum just to see you waddling around with a stomach too big for you

-to know that there is something that binds him and you together forever

-unlike Kylo, the man goes full throttle

-he’s going multiple rounds just hammering into your cunt and secretly hoping it takes

-when you’re pregnant,,,, woo boy

-it only makes him hornier tbh

-seeing those swelling breasts and stomach, he’s going to be all over you

-so don’t think you’re going to be getting away from him so easily, the General has a reputation to be kept up too ;)


	445. rat king reaper .. trap ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi, would you mind writing a continuation of my rat king request? I enjoyed your version of him and want to know what he is up to and why. Thank you~

He was a man. Once.

His name was Gabriel. He was actually quite a successful man, involved in the military and even serving as a Commander. But his years of success were over when he was involved in an experiment gone wrong.

Moira, was her name. That was the doctor that was performing the experiment. She was interested in genetic modification, which was looked down upon by his colleagues. But Gabriel took a chance on her. 

Like any other scientist, she most commonly used rats for her studies. Only once had she used a human subject, and that was herself. Now she wears a glove that she never takes off. Gabriel never asked about it. 

“I’ve discovered something,” she told him. “Something that could make any regular man akin to a God.”

Gabriel didn’t  _need_ to be a god. He had everything he could ever want, didn’t he? He was a commander of an undercover agency he could never talk about. He didn’t get the attention his counterpart, Jack, did. Didn’t ever get appreciated. 

“Let me try it.”

Of course, it went horrendously wrong. Moira must have mixed the syringes, because he did not become a God. He became a monster.

If anything, he became king of rats. 

And he forgot about Gabriel and assumed position. It wasn’t long before him and his army had demolished the entire base, causing an explosion that would have killed any regular man like  _Jack._

He fled. Ran and ran until he had worn off the adrenaline and became nothing but a rat. He couldn’t miss being human, because he was no longer human. Just a rat. 

A rat that found his way inside of your home. Your attic was already infested, and all he had to do to become his most powerful being was to take over this colony and become who he was meant to be.

Reaper, the rat king.


	446. tony stark .. stalking college!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: May I have Tony Stark stalking a cute college intern? They can be headcannons, if you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw stalking

-you never thought you’d actually  _meet_ Tony Stark

-but when you showed up on day one to his office, you couldn’t miss him

-and trust me, sweetie, he couldn’t miss you

-even before he met you, Tony did a little bit of research, more for safety than for... entertainment 

-he soon realized that you were who you said you were

-and you were so mesmerized to meet  _the_ Tony Stark

-the way your legs trembled when he shook your hand and how sweaty your palms were

-if you were anyone else, he would have made a comment

-but you were you, your cute little self

-he’ll follow you around your first few days, trying to show you the ropes of Stark Industries

-then he’ll give you the biggest workload of your life

-coffees for everyone. everyone in the whole office including him.

-stacks of paperwork

-composing emails that he was supposed to be writing

-it’s all too much for your little college mind

-and when you break down crying because you forgot to order his coffee the way he liked, he knows he has you right where he wants you

-you’re comfortable with him, comfortable enough to cry

-and trust me, you guys are going to be much more comfortable

-in his apartment, because he looked at yours and that is no way for someone like you to live

-and your school... actually, just school in general, you weren’t cut out for that life

-your friends weren’t the best of influences, you’d be better off with the one, the only,

-Tony Stark


	447. shinsou hitoshi .. in the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you write a platonic Shinsou Hitoshi? Maybe with the reader being the first person to be nice to him/admire his quirk?

Shinsou felt like you were the only person he could trust. 

You were the only person who kind to him when on one else was. You always gave your hand to him, helping him up when he fell. You thought his Quirk was cool while others thought it was dangerous. You were his first-- and only-- friend. 

Sadly, he wasn’t your only friend.

He didn’t consume your life like you consumed his. You got along with other people, hung out with other people... even worse, you dated other people.

Don’t get him wrong, Shinsou doesn’t want anything like that with you. He just... he just wants to be the only person in your life. He doesn’t want anyone taking away your attention. He wants it to be just him and you against the world. 

But you thought there was strength in numbers. And you were too kind to everyone else. You saw the best in individuals, even after they broke your heart and left you to die. Who was there to pick you back up? Shinsou. 

How couldn’t you see that? 

Nothing could come between himself and you. In the end, it would always be him and you. Even if he had to make it that way, he would. 

He just hoped you wouldn’t think any less of him if you knew he’d used his Quirk against you. It was for a good cause in the end. 


	448. tendou satori .. finally (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hiii I just found your blog and your haikyuu stuff is 😤💞💞so so good Id love to see some tendō smut that's kinda dark if possible 🥺thank youu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, dubcon, overstim

It was no secret that Tendou had a crush on you.

With a mouth as big as his, it was hard for him to have any secrets at all. He’d talk everyone and anyone’s ear off about you, including you. It didn’t matter if you were interested in him or not, he could go on and on about how pretty and nice you are. 

Sometimes it could border on creepy. 

The constant compliments. How he’d always be hanging around. The amount of times you had asked him out even though you rejected him. 

But everyone just joked about it. Laughed about. Yeah,  _there goes Tendou being hopelessly in love with you. Why don’t you just give him a chance, huh? He’s such a cool guy._

After months of this, you cave in. Finally, you accept his confession and it’s only natural that the whole school knows about it by the end of the day.  _Finally they got together! She was being so stuck up._

If Tendou was bad before, he was worse now. He constantly talked about you, was with you at every moment he could possibly be with you. If you went out with friends, Tendou had to come too. If he was with the team, he’d drag you along. There was barely a time you were without him.

You weren’t even sure if you were alone even when you were asleep. 

Finally, he convinces you to come over to his dorm for the night. It’s late, why would you want to go back to yours when you could just stay with your loving boyfriend? He won’t try anything,  _he promises_. He’ll even take the couch.

But you can’t do that, you’re too nice. “We can both sleep in the bed, Satori. We’ll be fine.”

He’s very excited about that. 

He gives you a over sized hoodie to sleep in, and promises not to watch you while you change. Then, the lights are off and you both are in bed. 

Tendou isn’t shy to hugging you to him and cuddling with you. “Relax, baby... let’s go to sleep...” but his words sound anything but reassuring. 

He’s rubbing little circles onto your clothed stomach, slowly pulling the fabric up. You just lay there, hoping he’ll fall asleep soon and that you will too. But your hopes are never fulfilled with Tendou around. 

Calloused fingers are on your soft thighs, caressing the smooth skin in no time. You let it happen, holding in your breath. It’s a natural progression, isn’t it? He’s your... he’s your boyfriend, after all. Isn’t he?

His hand shifts up to your panties, playing with the lacy hem. He hums, pulling your back against his chest all the while until you’re flush against him. You stare into the inky darkness of the room. 

Tendou is quick to shove his hand down your underwear, as if he has no time to waste. His long finger equates the length of your slit, and you can only imagine how much damage he could do. 

“So warm...” he chuckles, bringing his finger back to coax your clit. You can feel your hole clenching at the possibility of being filled. “How’re you feeling, babe?”

Tired. But as his fingertip begins to rub against that sensitive nub, your body can’t help but squirm. “Satori...”

“Shh, I’ll take good care of you.” His voice is in your ear as he dips a finger shallowly inside of you. You clench, your cunt trying to suck his finger in for all its worth. You can hear him smiling from behind you. “So needy, baby.”

As he slowly presses the full length of his finger, your hole twitches and aches around him. You knew his fingers were long, but not  _that_ long. He was already pressing against the sensitive parts of your inside and you weren’t even that wet yet. 

“So tight, honey,” he coos. “I’ve barely even started.” 

You just close your eyes and focus on how his finger pulls out and pushes back in, slow and steady. “Satori...” his name is on your tongue, but you wish it could be anyone else. 

“Do you want more? I can give you more, you need just ask.” You can hear the teasing voice in his tone. 

You huff, not wanting to admit that you were enjoying his ministrations. Maybe if you gave him what you wanted, you could go to sleep. “More, Satori, more...”

Another finger is added to the fray, and you have to admit there’s a difference. He spreads his fingers within you, stretching you out. You have to close your eyes at the stinging feeling. “Ow, Satori...”

“Sorry, my love,” he responds cheekily. The two fingers curl, allowing them to brush repeatedly over that spongy spot. Your eyes nearly roll back in your head from the feeling, your insides becoming overwhelmingly hot and sticky. 

Quiet moans slipped from your mouth, your hips twisting from the stimulation. Tendou had to bring his other hand to keep you steady while he drove his fingers in and out at a consistent pace. 

“Satori...” you whimpered. “I’m close.”

“Are you?” He hums in your ear. “You’re gonna cum?”

“Y-yes...” you can feel your face growing warm. 

“You’re getting so tight, I can tell,” he boasts. “You’re so pretty like this, even prettier when I’m doing it to you.”

His words fly right over your head. You didn’t even want to think of a time where he had seen you like this, because the implications...

You cover your own mouth as you cum, clenching on his fingers as they hit your sweet spot over and over. But even as you come down, they don’t stop. They’ve sped up, going faster and faster. You can hear a wet, clicking sound with each swipe of his fingers.

“S-Satori,” you whimper. 

“You’re so cute,” he says. “Am I making you feel good?”

“I- I already came, Satori--”

“I know.” His fingers go harder if anything. “I can do this all night, sweetheart.”

Your whole body is tensing from the weight of his fingers beating against your cervix. He can feel, you can feel it. You’re tired. 

“Satori... I- I... I want to stop.”

“Shh...” he whispers. “Just one more, okay?”

You whine, but don’t argue. But it’s not just one more, he keeps you up nearly all night with orgasm after orgasm until you’re crying. After each one he just says  _one more, one more._ And all the while he talks about how pretty you are and how grateful he is to finally have you.


	449. oliver luna (oc) .. fist (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: oliver with a dominant s/o, preferably nsfw??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gender neutral reader, humiliation

He has a fist in his mouth, trying so hard not to make a sound. Just like you told him.

Meanwhile, you’re leisurely stroking his cock. It’s like you both aren’t in a supply closet where anyone could easily open the door and find you. You act like you don’t even care if that happened. Meanwhile, the anxiety and pleasure is  _killing_ Oliver. 

“You’re so hard, baby boy...” you mutter from your spot on your knees. “How long have you been like this?”

He tries not to whimper as your hand squeezes the base of his cock. He wants to answer you, yes, he wants to be a good boy and answer you, but... but he shoves his fist further into his mouth so that no one comes in and catches you both. 

“Oliver...” you raise your brows at him, had still painfully gripping at him. “Talk to me.” 

Slowly, he takes his hand away from his mouth, but still close enough just in case. “I...” his face is on fire. “Ever since... ever since I saw you this- this morning.”

“Oh really?” You grin, letting your hand stroke up. He has to press his lips together in fear he’ll moan too loud. “You’re so cute.”

Your pace is slow and consistent, your other hand drumming on his thigh. Your mouth is so close to him, he can feel it. He wants to be in your mouth  _so bad_ , but he’s not the one in control here. 

“Do you want something, Oli?” You ask, as if you could read his mind.

He shakes his head furiously, embarrassed. 

“You sure?”

He nods, feeling his eyes burning with tears. 

“You don’t want anything like this?” Your mouth opens, swiping the tip of his cock inside. He nearly sobs at the sensation, but it only lasts a moment. “You sure? Use your words, honey.”

God, he  _hates_ when you do this. Such a tease. “I...” he presses his knuckles over his mouth as your hand slowly strokes him. “I want... I want your... your... mouth.”

“My mouth?”

He nods, screwing his eyes shut. “Your mouth.”

“My mouth.” You repeat, humming in consideration. It feels like forever before you engulf him in the heat behind your lips, going as far as you can go. 

He has to shove his fist in his mouth quickly as tears start to fall. He’s sobbing moans, trying to will his hips not to buck into your mouth. To chase the heat until he’s in your throat and begging you to let him cum. 

You must be a mind reader, because you screw your eyes shut and take him into your throat. It’s only for a few seconds, but Oliver has never felt anything better in his entire life. You come off of him to breathe, still pumping his cock and smiling as drool starts to drip off your chin. 

Oliver is hunched over, hand almost down his throat. His eyes are pleading as you pump him back and forth. You’re looking up at him, on your knees, but you’re the one in control. Fuck, his knees are buckling.

“Are you gonna cum, baby boy?”

He nods, trying to muffle the sobs that are hiccuping out of him. He can’t stop his hips from bucking involuntarily, begging you to milk him. 

“Do you want to cum on my face?” You ask, cocking your head to the side. “You have to ask nicely.”

He groans in frustration, shakily putting his hands at his sides. “W... will... can... can I... can I cum... can I cum...  _fuck_... can I-I cum on your... on your face?” 

His eyes are barely open, squinting at you as hot tears pour from the corner. 

“Of course you can. Be a good boy, and cum on my face, okay?”

Anything to be a good boy. 

White, thick ropes of cum shoot on your face. You merely take it as if you do this every day, letting the cum paint your face while his cock throbs. 

Once it’s over, Oliver has tear stains on his face. He’s sniffling, body reeling from the orgasm. And you still have cum on your face as you stand up. 

“I can’t go out like this,” you say. “Why don’t you clean me up?”

He pulls the sleeve of his sweater over his hand, but you tut.

“I don’t want you to wipe it off. Lick it off of my face.”

He cringes. “You... you want me to lick it off?”

“Yes. It’s your mess.”

Oliver blinks, humiliated. He gets close to you, letting his fat tongue out and close to your face. It’s an odd feeling, to lick someone’s skin. He cleans all of his bitter cum off of your face, grimacing at the taste of himself. 

“Good boy.” You’re pulling up his boxers and buttoning his jeans. “I’ll give you a second to catch your breath. I’ll be outside, okay?”

“O... okay.”

And with that, you walk out the door. Like you hadn’t just given him the best time in his entire life.


	450. junkrat .. provocative (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hear me out. junkrat somno-ing roadhogs s/o pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gen neutral reader, noncon face fucking, somnophilia

Junkrat had never seen someone sleep so... provocatively before.

Sprawled out on that cheap sofa, shorts ridden up and shirt nearly see through. It was hot during the day around here in the Outback, so your attire wasn’t too surprising. Still gave him a boner though.

The junker tried to ignore you, fiddling with some new toys instead. TNT, bombs, explosives... that kind of stuff. But he couldn’t ignore how heavy his pants were getting from knowing that your napping form was only a few feet away from him.

Roadie was gone for the day, going out for supplies. You  _begged_ to go, but he said no. Junkrat knew that if it was him, he would have caved. You were just so...  _cute_ and convincing. He wished he could have someone like you.

The same someone who was fast asleep, in the same room as him. Barely wearing any clothes, exposing that supple flesh. 

Maybe just a feel, yeah? It wouldn’t be the first time. With you living on base, the only warm body except for Roadie... it was hard not to steal your underwear and use them as a personal toy. 

So, he stood, taking himself away from his work to stand in front of you. Your leg hiked up on a cushion, exposing the curve of your ass. He bit his lip as he groped you, squeezing the clothed flesh. 

Of all the things he learned about you, his favorite quality of yours was that you were a heavy sleeper. 

His cock twitched in his pants, and he who was he to deny Junkrat junior what he wanted? He took his half hard cock out, stroking it to full attention as he let his other hand paw at you. 

Your lips were parted, basically asking to be filled. Hey, like he said, it wouldn’t be the first time. He wasn’t as nervous as he pressed his cock to the inside of your cheek, getting himself nice and wet. It sent shivers down his spine when he hit your teeth. 

It wasn’t long before he was fucking the inside of your cheek, pulling your mouth open to get more and more. He could hear your gurgling and  _fuck_ was it hot. Maybe you could use his cum as mouthwash or something. That made him laugh. 

With an odd thrust of his hips, he went past your gum, lodging himself in your throat. He nearly howled at the sensation of that tight, unsuspecting throat closing around him. The only thing is that it woke you up. 

Your eyes were still filmy as they opened, your throat coughing around him in an attempt to get him out. Your hands came to the sight of the intrusion, accidentally gripping the base of his cock. 

What a good way to spur him on. If he was going to do this, he might as well go all out, right?

So he reared back and slammed his cock back in. You gagged as your nose pressed against his navel, teary eyes coming to look up at him. But he just kept going, shoving himself further and further inside of your mouth until he was cumming. 

He coated your throat with his cum, making you drink his seed directly from the source. He cupped your face with care as he gave you every last drop. He was actually surprised you didn’t vomit. 

When he pulled out, you were spluttering. Spit and cum leaked from your mouth as you tried to catch your breath.You tried to sob, but your throat was too sore. You could only wheeze. 

Junkrat couldn’t stop himself from laughing.


	451. robin (st) .. nsfw headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you write something with Robin from stranger things? Maybe you guys having rougher sex for the first time, idk. Thank you btw! Love your writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gender neutral reader

-you really didn’t expect her to be... so rough

-no, rough... was rough the right word? dominant. she was just... very dominant

-she was in control when she kissed you, straddling you and grinding and her hands on your throat, dangerously close to a grip

-it surprised you

-she taught you a lot about yourself, and how to make yourself useful ;)

-she’d ride your face, squeezing your head between her thighs

-but of course, she likes to give too

-overstimulating you until you’re crying and begging her to stop

-to which she’ll edge you, begging for her to let you cum

-some of her ideas are kind of... out there

-but she knows you better than you know yourself, because you usually end up liking them

-from the more vanilla moments to the kinky ones


	452. tsukishima kei .. friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: i know my request hasn't come out yet but i'm really,, Thorsty™ for some yan tsukishima who's in love with his friend but his friend has a big fat crush on tsukki's older brother 😔 may i have some thots please?? (´•ω•`๑) - big brain anon

Why were you so interested in him? 

You were so nosy. Always asking personal questions and just being in his business in general. Yamaguchi said that you weren’t too bad, that you were just being a good  _friend._ But Tsukishima couldn’t stand you.

“We should hang out over the weekend, Tsuki!”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Okay, Kei. How’s your brother?”

“I don’t know. Don’t call me that either.”

“What’s your favorite color?”

So. Annoying. 

You weren’t this pesky with Yamaguchi. It was just him. Were you taunting him? Or were you just genuinely dense? 

After dealing with you all throughout middle school and most of high school, he got used to it. You were just an annoying addition to him and Yamaguchi, but he didn’t mind you as much. He actually... enjoyed your presence. Sometimes. 

It made his big brother pretty happy to know that he had good friends. You both were actually a lot alike, always prying into his business.

He didn’t realize how he really felt about you until... he did. Yamaguchi actually had to tell him. Saying that he was oddly protective over you, always close to you... hell, Tsuki denied it at first. 

But after some thought, he realized that he actually... did really care about you. He didn’t want to see you hurt  ~~unless it was due to him~~. He wanted all of your attention on him whether it be good or bad. 

Fuck. Dare he say he was in love? 

And he was so stupid to think that you really loved him, too. Of course... it was from the mouth of Yamaguchi that he found out it wasn’t really him you were after... it was his brother. Akiteru. No wonder you were always asking about him. You weren’t really interested in him at all, were you? You were just using him. 

He thought you could stoop no lower. You had already taken his heart, now you were tearing it to pieces. 

No worries, though. Tsukishima has no problem with dragging you even further. He’ll lash out at you. Point out every single one of your insecurities until you’re begging to know what you did wrong like you had no idea. 

Like you hadn’t broken his heart.


	453. han solo .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I get some uhhhh,,, Han Solo headcannons. He’s the archetype of coolness so to picture him as a yandere 😳😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw kidnapping & manipulation

-he’s a smug bastard 

-well that is until he sees you

-he’ll stutter and blush just at the sight of you

-but as soon he gets himself together, you’re damn right he’s gonna try to woo you

-leaning over the bar giving you a sly grin, offering to buy you a drink

-and if you say no, he’s the type to keep on bothering you without making it creepy

-he’s going to weave a web around you

-and everyone “likes” him so why don’t you follow the crowd and like him too?

-but if you reject him, it gets ugly 

-Han didn’t get his way, and he’s going to make it known

-”but you were so nice to me, i thought you liked me”

-don’t even try to explain yourself, you’re not getting a word in as he gives you his nice guy rant 

-and you’ll feel so closed in and bad that you’ll give in

-that’s how he gets them all

-well, other than tying you up and flying away with you on the falcon…


	454. sir nighteye .. as if (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi do you write for sir nighteye from bnha. If you do could you write about sir with a intern or side kick reader who messed up a mission and sir has to punish them. Have a nice day love your work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gender neutral reader, dubcon, some kinda weird shit?

This wouldn’t be the first time you messed up, and with Sir’s high standards, certainly not the last.

You’re already in place when he walks into the office, on your knees beside his desk chair. In his hand he carries his suitcase, and judging by the obvious bulge in his pants, he had already foreseen this coming. 

He breathes heavily from his nose, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with nimble fingers. “What have you done this time?”

You look down at the tile floor, frowning. “I…”

“Speak up, would you?” 

He sets his suitcase down and sits in his chair, spinning around to face you. He has a hand on his face, as usual, and his legs are spread so that you can see his cock stiff against his thigh. 

“Sir, I… I’m really sorry, but…”

“Go on.”

“I… I wasn’t able to catch the villain you asked me to. I know it was a easy job but i just couldn’t keep up and they- they got away–”

“Excuses, excuses.”

You keep your eyes trained on the floor, on his perfectly shined shoes. 

“I gave you a simple task, and you couldn’t complete it. How embarrassing.”

“I’m sorry–”

“Enough.” He waved his hand, silencing you before returning it to his face, golden eyes fixed on your face. “You know what to do.”

You cringed, hesitant to do what he wanted. But you leaned onto your hands and knees, mouth hovering right over his shoe. They were nicely laced and clean, but he had still worn these on his feet all day, walking around the dirty streets. 

Still, your tongue peeked out from your mouth, kissing the leather of his shoes. 

“More tongue.”

“Yes Sir.” 

You let your tongue lay flat, dragging over the toe and side of the shoe. The taste it put in your mouth was odd, of leather and dirt. Still, you lapped at his shoe like your life depended on it.  

“Don’t forget the other.”

“Yes Sir.” You cringe before shifting your body so you could mouth at the neglected shoe. You weren’t sure what about this got him off, but you could tell it was by the way his leg bounced up and down as you sucked at leather. 

“Enough.” He finally said, once again. 

You looked up, seeing his face flushed red and his cock struggling against the confines of his slacks. You sat back on your knees, hands curled in your lap as you waited for his permission. 

“Go ahead.” His voice was strained, stuck in his throat.

Your dainty hands reached out to unbuckle his belt, the only sound in the room being his zipper coming undone as you pulled his cock out. The head was just as red as his face, dripping and throbbing in your hand. 

“I want you to take it all.” It was hard to take him seriously when it looked like he was near orgasm. Yet, you didn’t want to disappoint him. 

So you said again, “Yes Sir.”

You first let your lips wrap around his tip, slowly making your way down. Well, that was before he pushed his hands on the back of your head and forced himself into your throat. You gagged around him, walls of your throat fluttering around his cock, but he just kept pushing further. 

Tears welled in your eyes, but you made no movement to resist, allowing him to use your throat as a cock warmer. He kept you there for a few moments before pulling you off by your hair, allowing you a second to catch your breath before shoving you back down. 

This process repeated a few more times until you were a sloppy mess, drool spilling and dripping down your chin, coating his cock and pants. You coughed and swallowed around him, but he kept you there, allowing you to choke on his dick. 

As time went on, he let your recovery periods get shorter and shorter. He was bobbing your head up and down faster, shoving his cock deeper and deeper. You just had to take it as the wet sounds of him hitting the back of your throat rang between your ears.  

Finally, he pushed your head straight down, smothering you in his crotch as he pumped your throat full of his cum. You breathed and swallowed it all, knowing he would be angry if you made even more of a mess. 

He took his hands off of you, and you let your head return upright, taking in the air you had dearly missed. Sir tucked his cock away neatly, and you attempted to clean yourself. 

As if nothing happened.


	455. hp marauders .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: May I ask some yandere!Marauders hcs? (From Harry Potter) Extra points for involving all of them. But if that’s too much James and Sirius are my favs :3. Thanks!

**James**

-i already did James in this post that i hopefully remember to link here!

**Sirius**

-he’s so charming, and he already knows he has you in his pocket 

-will do everything in his power to make you flustered

-but boy oh boy is our Sirius insecure. extremely insecure. 

-and let’s just say this insecurity goes both ways

-if he sees someone talking to you, expect them to nver approach you ever again

-but he can talk to whoever he wants to and flirt with whoever he wants

-oh but don’t be jealous. he’s just friends with them! and you’re one to talk, he saw you talking to someone else earlier and you guys seemed  _really_ friendly. would you rather be with them instead? 

-he will guilt trip you to no end. gaslight. manipulate. anything he needs to do to make sure that you’ll stay with him

-and don’t ever talk about leaving. actually don’t even think about it. 

-Sirius might use magical means to bind you to him forever. from curses to love potions, you will never leave his side

**Remus**

-baby boy. baby. 

-he’s very shy and will never be the one to approach you

-will watch from afar until his friends push him into you one day 

-he says hi and runs away 

-so you might think he hates you at first

-but that could not be further from the truth

-he fills journals about you, everything he could possibly know about you

-Remus is just so shyyyyy he could never talk to you

-but when it’s around the time of the full moon, his friends have to do everything they can to keep him away from you

-you drive him crazy

-he has to really distance himself from you (which makes you think he hates you even more)

-if you approach him around this time he’ll either snap at you or drag you into a broom closet to do god knows what 

-it’s probably better he snaps at you, if you want to remain intact 

**Peter**

-slimy boy

-he’s a typical creepy pervert type

-follows you like a lost puppy

-is always there when you look over you shoulder

-steals your things (especially if you’re a gryffindor like himself… say goodbye to a good amount of your belongings)

-could totally get off just by watching you do the most mundane things

-everyone in the general vicinity of him and you is disgusted by him (including you)

-but once you reject him… it gets a 100x worse 

-he’s even more conniving than before

-will do everything in his power to be as close as possible to you and will act like he’s “over” you

-but you can feel his leg pressing into yours and his face getting so close so he can smell you

-overall gross gross gross boy


	456. eggsy inwin .. easy (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: IM SO GLAD REQUEST ARE OPEN IVE BEEN WAITING 💓💓. Please write something for eggsy (Kingsmen) maybe something where he stalks the reader and kidnaps her. Lots of creepy!eggsy and non con please. Okay, love you thanks. 🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon, stalking, drugging, somnophilia, murder/violence mentions

It’s so easy. 

Easy to see through your window. Easy to keep tabs on you. Easy to walk behind you in the dead of the night. And it would be so easy to do anything to you. 

You’re naive. Oblivious. There’s no nicer way to put it, believe me, Eggsy has tried. You leave your blinds wide open. Let the whole neighborhood know your plans. Allow yourself to walk home in some sketchy areas. 

Your stalker could be anyone. Fortunately for you, it’s him. Eggsy. You know, the guy you met at the bar that one night in the nice suit? With the glasses? Yeah, that’s him. 

Who better to be watching over you than a Kingsman, of course? 

There’s been a few instances where he’s had to use some tactics to keep you safe. The guys leaning way to close to you at the clubs you go to… didn’t make it to the next day, to say the least. Good thing he’s a Kingsman, because that would be a mess to clean up for anyone else.

But it’d be a lot easier if you were just with him. Really. 

So it was totally necessary to slip something in your drink and bring you home. Hopefully you’d understand. You seemed understanding. That’s why he liked you. 

Though he was a gentleman, Eggsy was still a man. There was nothing that got him harder than carrying around your drugged body, pulling you tight against him as he dragged you upstairs and to the bedroom. 

By the time he draped you over the mattress, he could see the impression of his cock in his dress pants. He swallowed, still able to smell the fragrance of your perfume on him. 

And you were just so beautiful like this. Lips puffy and parted, mouth wide open. Totally relaxed. And it was just you. Just him and you. Nothing else. No one else. 

And if it was just him… you wouldn’t mind, right? Would you?

Eggsy takes off his glasses, folds them, and puts them aside. Slowly, he makes his way onto the bed and over you. You don’t stir or do anything. It’s like a test run. No harm, no foul.

Not that you’d remember. 

Shaky hands come out to unbutton your blouse. His lips are pressed together, tight. Just a small view of your lacy bra is enough to make him blush. His cock is heavy in his pants, begging to touch your skin. Any part of it. 

Between the heat and the blood rushing through his body, his hands are quick to pull off your shorts. He feels like a bit of a pervert as he stares at your delicate form, partially clothed thanks to him. 

But hey, it wouldn’t be the first time. And at least he felt guilty. 

His fingers brush against your soft panties, stroking your clothed sex. You’re already so warm, just radiating. It was like your body was begging to be his cock warmer. To keep him nice and snug inside of you. 

The thought nearly makes him cum in his pants. 

Eggsy pulls his cock out of his pants, giving it a quick pump. His thumb hooks under your panties and yanks them aside. You’re glistening, not as wet as he would want you. But that’s okay. Just a practice, remember? 

He just really can’t wait that long. 

With a little push, he fits his thick length inside of you. Your body reacts, hips pulling back and face scrunching. Eggsy just holds you close, nearly smothering you with not only his mouth but his frame. 

As much as he wants to savor the moment, his hips pick up to thrust inside of you. Soft clapping noises echo within the room, his own whines joining. Even barely wet, this was the best thing he had every felt in his life. Maybe it was because it was you. 

It was just so easy. 

His lips fall on yours, tongue feeling up your hot mouth. You’re so relaxed, small repetitive moans sounding from your throat. He can feel the vibrations in his teeth. 

Eggsy sits up, allowing himself to see your whole body as he fucks you. His hand comes over your navel, barely able to feel his own cock beneath the skin. The push and the pull. It gets him even closer. 

He bows his head as he cums, whole body tensing as his cock spits cum inside of you. Beneath his hand, he can feel his dick pulsating inside of you. That makes his hips jolt. 

But there’s nothing more euphoric than knowing it’s you that’s under him.


	457. ice king sigma .. warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you maybe write one about ice king sigma kidnapping princess s/o bc she's so cute and warm and 😭💞 please and thank you, his winter skin has my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw kidnapping, fem reader

It’s cold. 

It’s cold. It’s cold. You’ve never felt so cold. 

When you open your eyes, you can see your breath in front of you. The room is nearly foggy, with ice tearing the wallpaper of the walls. And is that- is that snow on the floor?

Oh, no. This isn’t your bed… or your palace. This is not your home. 

You sit up straight in on the bed you’ve been draped over. Your hands come up to rub at your arms, shivering. There has been an attempt to keep you warm, a thin blanket covering you, but you take it off as you stand up. You nearly slip, for the floor is covered in snow and beneath it is ice. 

“Hello?” You call out, taking a few steps forward. 

The house looks relatively normal, aside from the frozen floors and the snow falling even though there is no sky in sight. But the more you roam the never ending halls, the colder you get. 

Finally, you reach a large, wooden door. It’s cracked from the cold, ice seeping between these cracks. The cold seems to be radiating from the door, like you’d freeze the second you touched the knob. 

Yet, your hand reaches out, shaky but not with fear. Before you can even reach the knob, the door opens, revealing a large figure. As your head rises to see his face, you find he oddly resembles a man. But it couldn’t be…

“Hello.” 

His voice is a tad warmer than the rest of him and this place. His eyes are an icy blue, not just the iris but the entire space. His skin is pale, frozen. And his long, white hair is accompanied by horns of ice, which also cover his armor. 

“I’m sure you’re confused, but allow me to introduce myself.” He bows. “I am the Ice King Sigma, if you weren’t already aware.”

Ice King? That couldn’t be true, those were just old stories told to scare children. Children like you had once been. 

“You mustn’t stay here, it is far too cold for someone like you. Let me take you back to your room.”

You can’t even speak as he takes your hand, which looks microscopic compared to his. He’s even more cold than the weather, but you just shiver as he leads you back to your room. 

“It has been quite a while since I’ve had someone so…” he spared a look at you. “Alive. Warm. Here. I’m sorry my manor is not as warm as you’d like it. Though, I did give you a blanket, hopefully that kept you warm.”

It didn’t. 

“I’m sorry…” your voice was quiet, your breath being able to be seen all around you. “Wh- Who are you?”

“I told you, my dear, Ice King Sigma.”

“But…” you shake your head. “Those are just fairy tales, you cannot really be… him.”

“Yet I am.” He sighed, no breath to be shown. “You see, it’s very lonely here in my kingdom. It’s too cold for anyone to live. When I saw you… I thought perhaps I could be selfish just once, and make a Queen out of you.”

You shake your head. “I’m no Queen, just a princess–”

“Well if I’m King, and you’re my wife, that makes you a Queen. My Queen.”

You take your hand from his. “I am not your wife.”

“That is true. You are not my wife  _yet_. I was hoping that if we were married, more people might come to my kingdom, since everyone in yours adores you. But it may be hard since no one knows you’re here. But even so, at least I’ll have you, my wife. Perhaps you could make this manor of mine a warm, little home.”

Yet, you were not his wife. 

 

 


	458. hopper .. wrong (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: can I request some noncon with Hopper? any way and however dark is good with me! Also maybe younger but of-age reader? Thank you!!
> 
> Some dub/noncon between Hopper and his innocent, easily convinced and impressionable new Secretary? (:
> 
> Could I request yandere Hopper with Fem!reader maybe some noncon if you feel like it? I love you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, fem reader, power imbalance, rape culture, sexism, size difference/kink, daddy kink, virgin reader

You were such a sweet little thing.

Fresh from school, still having a bright look in your eyes. Like you had a future. A future in Hawkins, Indiana? Not likely. But yet you seemed so excited. Maybe you wanted to be the first female deputy or something. Even if it were to happen, you were put on desk duty.

But you were okay with that. You were one of the only women in the office, and being new, you were treated like an assistant more than anything. But you were a real people pleaser, because you’d always have everyone coffees ready for them in the morning and their favorite fast food at lunch time. 

You especially liked Hopper. Maybe you were a suck up or just had daddy issues, but you were always hanging around him.  _Do you need any help with your paperwork, Sheriff? Did I make your coffee right? Oh, you must have dropped your papers, here let me get it for you!_ Aw, that made Hopper really happy to have you bend over right in front of him, and happy that you wore skirts that bordered on the short side. 

When he was in his office late at night, you were still lingering around your cubicle. Most time you were at your desk before he was in the morning. At those times, it was usually just the two of you. 

You’d send your little eyes his way, giving him a small smile. He’d smile back, just a little. You probably thought you were so flirty when you averted your eyes away from him. Probably thought you were teasing him. 

And  _God,_ you were. He couldn’t deny the way his slacks tightened when he caught a whiff of your perfume when you walked by. He just wanted to sit you on his lap while he smoke a fat cigar, making you squirm on his unmistakable erection. That he got up all for you. 

As usual, it was just him and you in the office. Everyone was long gone, and yet you lingered. Walking past his office door for no reason. He just kept a cigarette between his teeth, lounging back in his seat and letting his eyes follow your pretty little form. 

Finally, he called out for you as you walked past his office for the umpteenth time.

“Sir?” You peeked your head into his office. 

“C’mere.” He used his hand to beckon you further. Good thing you couldn’t see his raging hard on from beneath the desk. 

“Is there anything I could do for you, sir?”

His eyes flickered down to his pants, before coming back to you. “I dropped something. Under my desk. Could you get it?”

“Oh, um… sure.” 

“Over here.”

You walked over to the other side of the desk, where he sat. He scooted his chair back, letting you fit in the space between him and his desk. If you saw his boner, you didn’t say anything. You bent over, Hopper watching as your skirt lifted up to expose your soft thighs. 

“What is it? I don’t see it–”

“Just keep lookin’.” His eyes were trained on the curve of your ass. “Should be down there.”

Your back bent just a little more, allowing Hopper to get a perfect view of your underwear. They were silk, allowing your plush pussy to give an imprint. Under your spell, he let his finger reach out, giving a quick swipe at you.

Like a stack of dominoes, he started a chain reaction with a simple touch.

You jumped so hard you hit your head under the desk, a loud slamming noise ringing throughout his office. As you struggled to get yourself out from under the desk, Hopper allowed his hands to seize your waist, hitting the back of your head on the desk once again as he pulled you into his lap. 

Even after a lot of blunt force trauma to the head, you were quick to react. “What are you- what are you doing?” You were squirming already, but Hopper held onto you nice and tight.

“Shh, sweetheart.” He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew smoke into your ear. “Just relax.”

“Sir, please, I need to–”

You were interrupted by the sizzling noise when he put his cigarette out on your neck. You cried in pain, oddly stirring his cock even more underneath you. You tried to pull away from him, but he kept you in his lap. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He threw the butt of his cigarette onto the floor. “Isn’t this what you wanted? Walking around the station looking like this?”

“No, no,” you cry, your voice at the beautiful state of pitiful. 

“What? What’d you think was gonna happen? C’mon, tell me, pretty girl. What were you gonna get out of dressing like that? A nice guy? At a police station?”

“Sir, please, stop! Just- just let me go!”

“No, I don’t think I will.” He lets the hand that had previously put his cigarette out on you find its way between your legs. You whimpered in discomfort as you bobbed around, unintentionally grinding your ass against his ever growing hard on. 

His hand groped at your cunt, clothed in silk. You were awfully warm, the heat nearly radiating from between your legs. Hopper stuck his head in the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent as he let his fingers slide beneath the waistband of your panties. 

You squeaked as you struggled, his fat fingers prodding at your pussy. His calloused fingers spread your lips, feeling your cunt resist and clench around nothing. You downright squealed as one of his fingers traced over your little hole. 

“Hopper! Stop!”

Funny how he wasn’t Sir anymore. Just Hopper.

He just kissed at your neck as he pushed the finger inside of your hole. You gasped and twisted your hips at the sensation. You were extremely tight around his one finger, your cunt already pulsing around him.

“Has anyone ever done something like this with you, sweetie?”

You’re pressing your lips together, shaking your vehemently. 

“Answer me with your words.”

You show your eyes, full of tears and complete embarrassment. “N- no.”

Even better. 

You started to down right sob when he added another finger. Maybe you thought it was merciful, and would stop just because you were a little virgin. Oh, you had no clue how much he wanted to taint your untouched body.

“Sorry if it hurts, baby…” he mumbles in your ear. “I just gotta stretch you out so that you can take daddy’s cock.”

You sniffled as he let his thick fingers play with your inside. He spread them, curled them, anything to get you wet. Even if it just anguished you further. He had to make sure you’d feel good for him, too. 

After he was satisfied, and slightly bored, he pulled his fingers out. You still tried to pull yourself free as he had one arm wrapped around you and one unbuckling his belt. 

“Please, Hopper, don’t do this to me.” You cried. “I won’t tell anyone, I- I promise.”

“I don’t care about that.” He smiled as he set his cock free, already aching to be inside of you. “Nobody will believe you anyway. I’m the sheriff of this goddamn town.”

You whimpered as he slapped his hard cock against your back. “ _Please,_ I want… I want my first time to be- to be with somebody special.” You were still trying to convince him. 

“Aw, that hurts. I’m not anyone special to you, baby girl?” He fit his dick beneath you, pulling your panties aside so he could feel you.

Your hands slammed at his desk and you tensed as he forced himself inside of you. You were completely silent as he fit his entire fat length inside of you, sliding you down inch by inch. Tears fell down from your eyes, but any plea or sound was stifled. 

Well, he could live with that. 

Hopper started his pace within you, wrapping his arms around your middle and fucking you as you bounced up and down on his cock. He swears he could feel every thrust of his cock creating a bulge on your navel. You were so small compared to him.

Or maybe he was just too big for you.

Either way, he continuously drove himself into you, fucking up into your stomach. You were so tight, like a little cock sleeve for him to use. He hadn’t felt someone so tight in a very long time. 

You just stared at the door of his office, helplessly bobbing up and down. You were already fucked out and he had barely even started. But the position was bothering him.

In a second, he was on his feet and you had over the desk. Your arms were stretched over the desk, limp and lifeless. But at least you started to cry a little again as he ruined your cunt. 

He kept his forearm across your back as he pounded inside of you. He was going balls deep, pushing into your cervix, fucking you. You just took it like the good little girl you were. Hopper was just chasing his orgasm at this point you and using you as his doll to get it to happen. 

It wasn’t before long that you were starting to come to life again, squirming and convulsing beneath him. You cried, begging him to stop to no avail. Hopper just allowed you to cum around him, which must have been very painful for you, since you had never cum around something this big before. He assumed it was probably true since you were screaming. Or maybe it was just that good.

Not long after, Hopper achieved his own orgasm, draining his balls into your little womb. You twitched as he fucked his cum deep inside of you, going on pure instinct to breed your young pussy. 

When he finished, he pulled out and fixed your panties, breathing heavily. That was a real workout right there. Keeping up with a young girl like you. 

“Get up and go home.” He tucked himself away and grabbed his hat from the rack. “Maybe you shouldn’t be wearing those short skirts anymore around the station, yeah? Wouldn‘t want anyone to get the wrong idea, would you?”


	459. gabriel reyes .. courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Okay but like.... Gabriel Reyes being really shy and unable to approach his darling, so he just stalks them? Please? I love this blog!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw stalking

This time, it will happen.

This time, he’ll work up the courage to at least bump into you. Enough to be able to say a quick sorry and move along. Or maybe he’ll stay and chat. Or apologize profusely for bumping into you since you were so beautiful and he’s  _so sorry–_

Shit. Here you come. Your daily walk down the stairwell of the apartment complex you live in. Well, that you both live in. He just lives on the other side, and you live right, well, right here–

And he’s so caught up in his thoughts that you just walk right past him. It’s just like in the movies, with the cheesy music playing and your skin is glowing and your hair is blowing back in the wind. You look like a deity of some sort.

You don’t even notice him. And he doesn’t expect you to. How could someone like you exist in the same world as him? His feet slowly follow in your path. 

One day he’ll work up the courage to talk to you, but in the mean time… he’d just be following you like a lost puppy. 


	460. eggsy inwin .. special (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi love. I remember you answered an anon a while back saying that you were open to writing for Kingsman. So I was hoping you could write some where maybe eggsy unwin some how tricks the reader into having sex with him, then he becomes infatuated with her. Or something reaaaally dirty like he locks her in his house all day like his own special princess or something. Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, fem reader

It’s an indescribable feeling.

To know the person you love is waiting for you behind the front door. That they’ve been there all day, just waiting for you to come home. It made Eggsy’s heart pound and his face warm. 

After a long day at work, he unlocks the door and locks it behind him. He hands the key on a hook and heads upstairs. He has a surprise for you tucked behind his back, and he can’t wait for you to see it. 

The door is slightly open, just the way he left it this morning. His knuckles rap over the wood before he opens it. “I’m home,” he says in a singsong voice as he comes in. 

You look like you’ve barely moved from your spot on the mattress, back facing him. The dress he bought you is still ruffled and clean, but your ankle looks a little swollen, like you’ve been clawing at the cuff that keeps you chained to the bedpost again. He ignores it though, because today is a special day. 

“Hello, love.” He closes the door behind him, hand still anxious behind his back. 

You’re slow to turn around, sitting up from the bed to pay attention to him. Your face is so pitiful and pouting, so  _pretty._ He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. 

He takes his hand out from behind his back to reveal a bouquet of flowers. Specially arranged just for you with all of your favorites. Despite the sad look on your face when he came in, he sees the little smile that graces your face at the sight of them. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” He steps forward and places the bouquet in your hands.

Your expression wavers, falling into a state of confusion. “Val-… Valentine’s Day? It’s Valentine’s Day?”

“It is!” He smiles widely. “I didn’t tell you because I want it to be a surprise.”

Your eyes fall to the gift, drifting from petal to petal. “It’s… um… thank you, Eggsy. Thank you.” Your voice is so soft and quiet. 

You’re perfect. 

His hand comes out to cup your cheek, guiding your face to his as he kisses you. His pretty, perfect princess. You don’t fight, just letting him kiss you before he pulls away. 

He stares into your eyes for a brief moment. You’re so fragile, he can see it in your eyes. How they glimmer with tears even when he’s just kissing you. There’s no need to be afraid, he’s your prince. 

Eggsy kisses you again, leaning more in. You press the bouquet against his chest, almost as if to push him away. 

“Darling,” he chuckles. 

“Eggsy, please…” the hand that holds the flowers shakes. 

His hands are gentle as they push on your shoulders, so that you fall back onto the bed. Eggsy follows, his hand pulling the bouquet from your hold. He sets it on the corner of the mattress, out of your grasp before he seizes your wrists.

You gasp. “Eggsy.” 

“Shh…” he glances down at you. 

Your voice as well as your face is full of fear. “No no, please don’t.” Tears begin to muddle your words and he hasn’t even touched you yet. “You said you wouldn’t. You said you wouldn’t anymore.” 

“I know…” his voice trails off. “But love, it’s Valentine’s Day.”

And just like any princess, at the notion of not getting what you want, you start to defy. 

Your legs kick out, trying to get him off. You’re screaming and crying, begging him to get off of you. Such a brat you could be. 

Eggsy’s grip on your wrists grow firmer, nearly to the point of breaking. You try to rip your hands out of his, sobbing about how much it hurts. 

“Be quiet, and I’ll stop it. Just listen.” 

You don’t, continuing to kick and cry. 

“Be quiet or I’ll break your wrists and then next it’ll be your legs.”

That got you to shut up. 

“Good, good girl…” he loosens the grip on your wrist. “Now, just relax and it’ll all be okay. I just want to show you how much I love you, that’s all.”

You still don’t look any happier about it, but the only sound you make is your muffled cries. 

Eggsy pushes the skirt of your dress up a bit, allowing him to see the lacy panties he also bought you. He smiles at the sight, seeing how nice and pretty you looked. It had been a while, since he had promised not to do anything without your consent. 

But today was the exception. And all the times he slipped some drugs into your food and drinks. All exceptions. 

He pulls off your panties, allowing his eyes to rest upon your pretty pussy. You tried to close your legs, to hide yourself, but Eggsy’s strong hands forced your thighs apart. You must have liked the fight, because he could already see the glisten. 

Without warning, his head dove between your thighs, mouth settling on your core. You yelped in surprise, legs raising as he mouthed over your cunt. He could hear your hands clench onto the sheets as his tongue ran over your clit.

He could feel his cock growing heavy in his pants as his fingers shallowly pressed into your hole. You clenched around the tips of his fingers, begging to swallow them inside. He gave you what you wanted, letting two fingers sink inside of you while his tongue lapped at your clit. 

“Eggsy.” He could tell you were trying to suppress the moans he was eliciting from you. Your legs shook at either side of his head. You didn’t need to say anything more, because he knew you so well. 

He looked up from his spot between your legs. Your lips were parted, eyebrows brought down in a look of pleasure. He gave you a wink, sucking your sensitive nub between his teeth. You screwed your eyes shut, turning your head to the side. The gummy walls of your cunt sucked his fingers deep, convulsing. 

Eggsy licked the excess around his fingers as aftershocks passed through you. He sucked his fingers clean of your essence as soon as they left you, transitioning onto his knees to get what he had wanted all along. 

You breathed heavily, eyes glassy as they looked at anywhere and everywhere but him. Eggsy let one hand steady your head and the other guide his cock inside of you, pressing in as far as he could. 

As soon as he was to the hilt, he let both of his hands hold your face as he gave you a devouring kiss. His cock pressed up against your walls, slowly shifting even further as he rocked in and out. 

Stray strands of hair fell into his face as he pulled away from your lips. He gave you one last smile before he looked down to see where your bodies met. Then he pulled his hips back only to drive right back in. 

For once, you were perfectly silent. The only sound to be heard was the creaking of the bed, the resonance of skin against skin, and his breathy groans. You just watched, hands helplessly at your sides, as he fucked you. 

Eggsy periodically observed you and then looked down. He could see the bulge of his cock pressing inside of you at your navel. It made him even hotter under the collar as he pounded inside of you. 

He could feel his cock hitting your cervix, just barely, but he knew that was when he had to drive it home. Within a second, he had your legs pushed back against your body and his cock so deep he swears it was inside your womb. 

There was a look of pain and shock in your eyes at the new position, which stretched you wider than he had ever done before. Your lips trembled, as if you wished to say something, but you stayed silent save for the occasional sob. 

Eggsy was just glad you were wet enough for him to slip as far as he could go into your velvety walls, intending to shove himself in until there was no more room to go.

But after feeling the pressure of your cervix against the head of his cock, he couldn’t go any longer. He nearly folded you as he pressed in, pulsating inside of you as his cock spewed thick cum to coat your womb. You just sat there and took it, tears dripping down the sides of your face. Cum spilled out from the sides, both his and yours. 

After a few moments of his cock softening and more cum dripping out, he pulled away, tucking his cock back in his trousers. You just stayed frozen in position, allowing him to see the mess he had made of your pussy. Globs of cum still leaking from you while your hole clenched around nothing but his seed. 

You looked so pretty like that, but now it was time for Eggsy to take care of his princess.


	461. steve harrington .. jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: could I request a Steve Harrington x reader where they're both still in high school and he is obsessed with reader and wants full control over her life, and they're both really popular so they drink and smoke on the weekends and soon it just evolves into a 24/7 thing where Steve is in control and reader is going down a bad path? much appreciated! love you!! ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abuse, abusive parent reference, drugs, alcohol, addictions, toxic relationship, manipulation, stuck in a cycle type beat

You’re going downhill. Not that you can see that, of course. 

In high school, you and Steve were the power couple. The couple everyone liked. The thing is… you both haven’t moved  _past_ high school. If anything, you’ve both gotten worse. 

You used to tell Steve about all your dreams. About leaving this shit town and going to college. Steve was really excited for you, really, he was… and he told you he’d be there for you every step of the way.

But there was a part of him. A part of him that knew deep down that he’d be a future gas station attendee while you graduate with your prestigious diploma and do something with your life. 

And that part of him… was jealous. He didn’t want to let you go. To let you be  _better_ than him. And what better way to dumb you down by feeding you drugs and alcohol? 

When it all started, it was just on the weekends. Stealing liquor from his dad’s cabinet and talking to the right people at school to get his hands on some pills or whatever they could get him. At first you didn’t really like it. 

But Steve was ever so convincing. “ _Just try it. You might like it.”_

“ _That’s what I’m scared of,”_ you’d laugh. Then you’d take a hit. 

Weekends smoking cigarettes, drinking alcohol, popping pills… turned into past times that bled through the week. You’d both have hangovers on Monday and Steve would convince you to come take care of him. Then you’d guys get cross faded. 

And there was something about your little withdrawals that made him tick. You’d approach him at school, hands nearly shaking and asking  _do you have a cigarette?_ How you’d tell him your head was pounding and how much you could  _really go for a drink right now._

Then, you guys graduated. You still had your dreams, but they were no longer in reach. “ _Maybe you should just take an off year,”_ Steve told you, “ _just so you can save up.”_

“ _Yeah, yeah_ ,” you agreed with him. “ _You’re right. That’s smart_.”

He’d really brought you down. He knew it. You knew it. All of your family and friends hated him. And you brought it up in every argument. But baby, you really didn’t need those friends. Who were they to get in between your love? They’re just jealous that they don’t have a boyfriend who can get you what you want. 

You probably hate him. It’s understandable. Every time you try to pick yourself back up he just knocks you down. 

He somehow convinced you to get a shitty apartment with him. The rent was cheap but god was the place a real shit hole. He was working at Scoops and you were working retail at the same mall. Of course, your pay was for the rent and the food while his went to the drugs. 

“You know what, Steve?” You’re combing your hair in the mirror. He’s in bed, smoking a cigarette. “I think I’m gonna take a break from the drugs. And the alcohol. I think I’m gonna join like a… like a yoga class or something.” 

“Aren’t those things expensive?”

“Yeah…” your voice trails off. “But I mean… it should be worth it! Maybe I won’t feel as shitty, you know?”

You look so excited, looking over your shoulder with a smile. You’re serious. You want to get better. And it makes him angry. He doesn’t know why but it makes him so fucking furious that you’re going to get better and you’re going to leave him behind. You think you’re so much better than him, don’t you? Just because you’re smart and can do whatever you want while he’s stupid and is gonna be stuck in this place for the rest of his life? 

The smile on your face fades as he gets up from the bed, the cigarette still hanging from his lips. He takes it out from between his teeth and blows the smoke straight into your face. You merely flinch, face scrunching up. 

“You really think you’re gonna do fucking Pilates?” 

“Wh… what?”

“You think you’re so much better than me, don’t you?”

The confusion quickly turns to annoyance on your face. “Oh here we go again.”

“I’m being serious.” He’s staring straight into your eyes. “You think doing fucking meditation will make you feel better? I’d rather have you go sleep with some other guy than go take a fucking meditation class–”

“That’s not what it’s about at all!” You throw your hands out, exasperated. “I am just tired of waking up and feeling like shit!”

“You’re tired of waking up next to me, that’s what it is, huh?”

“No, no, I didn’t say that! God, Steve, what’s gotten into you? Every time I talk about change you always flip the fuck out for no reason!”

“No I don’t.” He’s trying to keep his voice level. If he can be more in control than you then he can win. You’ll look like the crazy one. “I just don’t want you filling your head with some stupid propaganda.”

“Propaganda?” You laugh. “You sound just like your dad.”

He stares straight into your eyes. “Like my dad, huh? Like my dad?”

Your funny little jab isn’t so funny anymore to you. You frown. “Steve, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean–”

“Do you want me to be like my dad? I could be so much more like him. Do you want that? Do you really want that?”

“No, Steve, I’m sorry–”

“I need a fucking drink.” He interrupts you, walking away and into the kitchen. He takes another hit of cigarette that was long forgotten between his fingers. Steve grabs a beer from the fridge and settles on the couch. You quietly walk into the living room, looking small. 

“Can I get a hit?” You stand right in front of him, holding your hand out. 

Yeah, of course you can, baby.


	462. overhaul .. stuck (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you please write a continuation of request where the reader can read minds? Maybe a non-con scenario where reader tries and fails to check out of what's happening to her but can hear every unhinged thought Overhaul has and it's terrifying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw nsfw, noncon, fem reader (she/her pronouns), mindfuck (literally), catatonic reader

You’re nothing.

You don’t remember the last time you moved. The last time you spoke. The last time you actually thought for yourself, really. Your mind was nothing but a soup stirring with the background of other people’s consciousness, if that even made sense at all. 

But his thoughts were the ones always passing through your mind. Always on the forefront. From the little, repetitive things to his more heinous thoughts. 

What little consciousness you had left wished he would just shut. up.

Lately, his mind seemed to wander more than often. Usually with a focus on you. Every thought made you feel intrusive, but… his thoughts were so loud it was like he wanted you to hear him. 

And today was the first day he addressed you.

_It’s been a while since our last visit. I wonder, can you hear me still?_

There was no way he could hear you. But he kept going. 

_I know I’ve been gone. I’ve been busy. I wonder if you even hear me, or have I gotten rid of that pesky quirk of yours? It might have its drawbacks, but I’m sure you’re much happier without it._

Unfortunately, all he had done was turn you into a zombie. You still had your Quirk, albeit not as focused or strong. But you weren’t thanking him. Not in the slightest. 

_I think I’m afraid to actually see you. I’m afraid of you. I’m afraid of the things I feel when I’m around you._

Vulnerable. He sounded so vulnerable and every fiber of your being begged him to stop. To stop thinking, even if for a moment. 

_I’m afraid of what I might do to you._

Like he hadn’t done enough already. 

_Just lying there. Unable to move or scream. To fight. To fight me. Not that you could anyway. You wouldn’t be able to stop me from picking your skin apart, tearing your brain right out of your skull. I’m sure you’d like that._

If you could cry, you probably would have been sobbing by now. 

_I know how morally corrupt these thoughts are, but… what has stopped me before from thinking such things? Let alone doing them? What’s stopping me from going into your room and doing whatever I want to you?_

What? What was stopping him?

_Nothing, I suppose._ You can hear him sigh in his thoughts.  _What am I thinking? You can’t even hear me, so why do I feel so guilty of thinking you like this?_

An image pops into your head, of you beneath him. Even though it’s just in his head-  _your head?-_ you can nearly feel him hovering above you. You’re being sucked into his mind. 

And now it’s like a film, being putting on the big screen of your brain. 

You can hear the static of his mind all around you, the only material things being you and him. He’s breathing hard, and you can hear him not just between your ear but like he was really there with you. His mask is off, and he’s not clad in the green jacket or any gloves. All you have on is your thin hospital gown. 

As much as you want to fight back, your mind is as weak as your body. You’ll just have to play the role he’s assigning you in his head. It’s less tiring that way. 

_No no… not like this… I don’t want to see her face, it’s…_

And suddenly your face down, face in the mattress. But you can still see him behind you, reaching out to push your gown above your ass. There’s no way you really look like that, but it verifies the fact that Chisaki is somewhat still a man. 

He pulls your ass against him, and you can feel the outline of his cock on your skin. The body Overhaul has given you twitches, shifting uncomfortably. You can hear him unzipping his pants, as if he really was just behind you. 

A sob forms in your throat, but you can’t let it out. You can’t do anything. 

Of course, in his fantasy, you’re already prepared for him as he slips himself inside of you. You’re not sure which one of your bodies, your real one or the one in his mind, feels like he’s really there. It just feels all so… real. Like he’s really there and not in his office jacking himself off to the thought of fucking you. 

The pleasure he was feeling seemed to be reciprocating in your nerves, blood rushing down to your core. It was uncomfortable, your body becoming so warm for no reason. Each stroke got him closer, and you just wished it would just end. 

His thoughts became blurred, mind hazy as he reached the edge. You were trapped in his reality. Stuck. 

Stuck like this forever.


	463. jonathan byers .. shock (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: inspired by your Jonathan Byers hc’s!!! Jonathan and his darling are watching tv and chilling when things get heated, he begs them to just let him put in the tip, then full on sex but he’ll pull out. But, well, he gets a little too excited...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gender neutral reader, dubcon

The only light in the room comes from his television set, but the TV is long forgotten. 

He’s kissing you, you’re kissing him. It’s hot and warm and wet and nasty yet so good. Your heart is racing in his chest and you can imagine his pounding against his rib cage. 

Your tongue slides against Jonathan’s teeth from the umpteenth time in the past two minutes, and like all the other times, his back arches and he moans into your mouth. If TV was any brighter, you’re sure you could see how embarrassingly red he’s turning.

You’re on top, as usual, hands bravely running over his chest while his stay submissively at his sides. You can tell what he wants, but you know he’ll never ask for it. 

“Do you want to touch, sweetheart?” You take your lips away for just a moment, staring into his dark eyes. 

His lips nearly quiver as he nods, “ _Mhm.”_

“Go ahead.” You coax him, hands coming down to pull his up. It just takes him a little push to latch on your hips. It’s cute, but it’ll only last a moment before it all calms down and you both fall asleep on the couch together. 

But you must have gave him more of a confidence boost than you thought, because his tongue digs into your mouth like he’s devouring you. Your eyes widen in shock. A good shock, really, it’s just… he’s never like this. 

It’s always you making the next move. And right now your next move is to go to bed. 

“Jonathan,” you laugh, shifting on his lap. His hard on has been there for a while, but you weren’t really planning on going anywhere with this tonight. It had been a long day and you just weren’t… you just want to kiss and cuddle. 

“C’mon, babe, touch me…” his voice is whiny and sends a warm wave downwards.

You take a shaky breathe. “Jonathan, I’m tired…”

“It’s okay… I can- can…” he stutters. “Just the tip.”

You give him a look, barely visible in the dim light. But you can tell he wants it, and he never goes out of his way like he has tonight. 

“Fine.”

You situate yourself beneath him, awkwardly waiting as he pulls his sweats down enough for his cock to slap against his navel. Just from the sound, you can tell how hard and heavy he is. Whatever you did must have really turned him on, and you can’t help but take some pride in that. 

He lets his thumb prod around your hole before you feel his throbbing cock lay against it. You grimace as he presses in a little. You can’t see well, but you know he’s probably nearly cumming just from this. 

“Ah, baby baby baby…” he whimpers. His hips push just a little more, stretching you a little wider. 

“Jonathan,” you whisper. You’re not sure if you want more or if you just want to stop. 

“Babe, can we just… can I put it all in? Please? Please, I’m…” you can feel his cock twitching. And with that sickly sweet voice, who are you to say no?

“Just do it.”

He sighs in relief as he sinks his whole cock inside, much to your discomfort. You weren’t prepared, neither mentally nor physically. “Just pull out, okay?”

“Okay…” his breath is shaky as he fits himself even deeper. “God it feels so good.”

You’re glad one of you is enjoying this. 

His hips start their drive, starting out slow and quickly getting fast. He never lasted long in any terms, which was both a blessing and a curse. Right now it was a blessing since all you did was want to go to sleep. 

Your hands held onto the cloth of the couch as whimpers and whines bubbled from his throat. You could feel his cock reaching deeper and deeper with each thrust, burying himself inside of you. You could feel him growing warmer and heavier, which meant he was close. 

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum…” he repeated, voice breaking. 

You thought he’d have the self control to at least pull out. 

But it’s not long before you feel his syrupy cum spill inside of you, coating your insides. You’ve never felt more shocked and disgusted in your life. The sensation was sickening, especially after you had told him…

He said nothing as he finished, wild moans and whines dimming to grunts. Jonathan took himself off you and held you close, not mentioning anything.

You wondered if he even noticed at all.


	464. nancy wheeler .. together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you do a yandere nancy wheeler where she sees the reader who flirts with a guy and she immediately snaps? Thank you and I love your blog! 💞

Nancy is your best friend. 

You guys do everything together, and it’s been that way since you guys were kids. You had sleepovers together, went to parties together, everything you did was  _together._

There was only one thing separating you two from being truly one, and that was all the shitty boyfriends you had in the past. Let’s admit, some of them were actually okay, but Nancy could not stand them for unknown reasons, it was just a feeling. 

You never hated Nancy’s boyfriends, even if they really were dicks. You were always so supportive, but Nancy didn’t want that. She didn’t know what she wanted. 

It wasn’t until you both graduated from high school that she realized. She was no longer your best friend, because she loved you. And not love as in… as in like a friend, no… she loved you.

Loves you. 

She isn’t ready to tell you that, and she doesn’t know when she’ll be able to tell you that. So she watches you from across the table, in that little diner that you both loved. (Actually, it wasn’t Nancy’s favorite, but you loved it so Nancy always took you there.)

You’ve both been here for hours, laughing and talking about nothing. Nancy wishes it could be like this forever, just the two of you. 

“I’ll pay for the bill.”

You knock her from her lovesick stupor. “What? No, I got it–”

You’ve already slid out of the booth and are halfway to the register, smiling slyly at her. Nancy can only watch as you run along, satisfaction radiating from you as you walk up to the register. 

Her eyes narrow at the slimy looking guy at the register, leaning over and with his eyes flickering down every so often. You’re talking to him with the biggest smile on your face, even bigger than the one you give her…

Instead of you giving him money, he gives you something with a wink. Nancy can’t help but scoff aloud, tapping her foot impatiently as you walk back. 

“What happened?”

“He paid for entire bill!” You smile. “And he gave me his number.”

Nancy rolls her eyes. “What a pig.”

“Hey!” Your eyes widen. “Don’t be so loud, Nancy.”

“It’s true.” She grabs the paper right from your hands and rips it in half. 

“What are you doing?”

“You don’t need another asshole like that in your life. I’m doing you a favor here.”

“Let’s- let’s just go–”

“Yes, let’s ditch this place.” And as she walks out, she flips off the guy at the register. 

“Nancy, what’s wrong with you? You always get like this when there’s a guy–”

“He doesn’t deserve you! They never do! Do you really want to be with a guy that runs the register at a diner?”

“Then who do you suggest I be with?” You stop right on the other side of the car, arms crossed. 

“Me! I suggest you be with  _me_!” Nancy never understood why people said things like this, but in the moment… she couldn’t stop herself. “You- we don’t need anyone else but each other! Why can’t you see that? It’s always been us! We’re better off!”

“Nancy, you’re my best friend.” You shake your head. “I don’t get what you’re saying.”

“How can I make this clearer? I want you to date  _me_! Not some scumbag! I want you to be with me!”

“Oh.” 

Nancy is breathing heavily, on the verge of tears. 

“Nancy…” 

The car ride home is silent.


	465. hank anderson .. parental!headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could I request headcanons for a yandere Hank Anderson from DBH where it’s more of a parental thing. Hank ends up seeing s/o as his child and is constantly over protective of them

-Hank didn’t know what the feeling was at first

-he knew that he loved you, that he wanted to care for you and protect you

-but it wasn’t like  _that_ , no not at all

-you reminded him a lot of his son

-hopefully you don’t have a crush on him or anything, because he just parent zoned you

-he’ll call you nicknames that a parent would give to their kid

-and his act would semi-clean up

-he’d try to limit his drinking, especially around you

-and he would actually get up in the morning and try to pick up breakfast for the both of you

-he just wants to do everything with you

-and as much as he wants to see you succeed, there’s always that nagging feeling...

-that you’ll get hurt

-and he can’t have that, he doesn’t want to lose someone else

-so he does his best to convince the captain that you deserve desk duty 

-even if it makes you upset

-but please, don’t worry... he just wants what’s best for you

-because he couldn’t give that to his son


	466. ben solo/kylo ren .. force (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Au where Anakin never turned to the dark side. Reader is a Jedi in training under Luke, he still had the fear of Ben turning into Kylo and another vision of Reader by his side. Ben struggles when Reader rejects him, dark side influence him by taking her and forcing her by his side. (Smutty non-con preferably)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, fem reader, force choking, breeding?

You wished Luke would have said nothing at all. 

When he told you that he had seen a vision of you and Ben ruling the galaxy, you refused to believe it. Ben could never become something so sinister... and for you to support him... that would never happen. 

But Master Luke had said it, so it must have a truth. When Ben asked you for your hand, you turned him down. You didn’t want to see a sliver of Luke’s visions come into fruition. So you had to say no. 

You had never seen Ben so angry. It... it scared you. 

His energy was palpable from across the temple. You could feel the pure rage radiating from him. Master Luke could feel it too. You begged him to help his nephew, to talk him down. 

The same night, you woke to him standing beside your cot. It was eerie, and you were so confused by the fog of sleep you almost looked over it. 

But then you realized.

Before you could speak, he was on you, large hand covering your mouth as he fell on top of you. Your hands immediately went to pry his from your mouth, but it was futile. He was much stronger than you, in strength and force. 

His dark eyes bore into yours, and you could feel him searching within your mind. It almost felt like your brain was being pulled against your skull, bringing tears to your eyes. 

“I’m going to take my hand away.” His voice was darker than the night. “Don’t scream.”

The second he took his hand away, you screamed. 

He didn’t have to touch you again to make you shut up, rather his hand clenched into a fist and your throat seized. Your hands reached for your neck as you spluttered, struggling for air. 

“Don’t scream.”

The pressure was taken off, and instead of scream you coughed. You took in gulps of air as tears spilled from your eyes. You’d never experienced the force in such a way... such a malevolent way. 

“You’re so pretty.” 

You couldn’t fathom it. The way he looked at you even though he had just force choked you moments before. The way he spoke to you. Had it always been this way?

He kissed you, nose bumping with yours. He struggled to get a right angle on your mouth, constantly huffing and pulling back only to try again. You just pushed against his chest as he assaulted your mouth. 

As you felt something hard developing at your inner thigh, you realized you had never thought of Ben in this way. You had only seen him as a kind, kind of awkward, boy. But it was clear the same did not go for you. He had thought of this before. 

But he approached you with an inexperienced haste, letting his teeth bite into your neck. You whimpered as his slender hands felt up your body, groping at any collection of skin he could feel. 

“Ben,” you finally spoke, voice broken and strained. “Ben, why are you doing this?”

He sloppily kisses up your jaw before pulling away so he can look you in your eyes. “Because I need to keep you with me.”

“What? Ben, you don’t have to do this.”

“I do...” his eyes slowly scanned over your face, then at your body. “I have to make you mine forever, so you can’t leave. So you can’t say no.”

His hands began to unbutton your blouse, and you decided you could be docile no longer. Your hands forcefully pushed at his chest, pounding as you squirmed beneath him.

“Do not make this difficult.”

“Get off of me!” You tried to kick, punch, anything you could do to fight. 

His hand came to your throat, a warning. You stilled, tensing at the implications. 

“Do not test me.” His voice was the softest it’d been all night. “Do you hate me that much?”

You shook your head, trying to contain your sobs. “I don’t hate you, Ben. I don’t. I want to help you, but I can’t... I can’t be with you.”

His face was vacant of emotion as he stared at you. But for a second you thought he might let you go.

“I’d rather you hate me.”

His hands continued to remove your clothes, and you could only stare into the darkness. You weren’t enough to stop him. You couldn’t stop him. 

He groped at your sex, pawing and clasping at it. It was evident he didn’t know what to do, other than fuck you. You’d just have to wait it out, as much as you wanted it to be over. 

You heard him pull himself out, and placing himself right over your mound, as if it measure how far he’d go. It made fear course through you, as you could feel him pressing at your navel. 

Distorted pleas fell through your mouth, begging him not to do this. But it was all muddled, and he didn’t care. He pressed himself against your hole, forcing and tearing his way through. 

He had to cover your mouth to silence the sounds of your pain. His hands were sweaty. 

When he finally managed to fit his full length inside of you, he stilled. Your walls pulsed and throbbed around him, trying to accommodate him. He breathed heavily above you, his hands clasping at yours.

“You’re mine...” he said it so quiet you barely heard it. Then he smothered you with a kiss. 

His hips began to move, stabbing at your cunt with the sole purpose of seeking his own pleasure. You allowed yourself to be distracted with his tongue in your mouth, rather than think about how he was drilling into you. 

In time, wetness began to seep from your hole, helping him slip deeper inside you. It was an odd feeling. It felt like nothing at all, well, after the pain subsided. 

At his end, his pace turned into something more intimate. He held your limp form close, pumping himself in and out. You were nothing but a rag doll for him to breed, at least that’s what it felt like. 

And he did. Breed you, that is. He spilled his seed deep inside of you, letting himself sit there for a moment. It was odd, to feel him soften inside of you. You just wanted it to be over, but he made no effort to move.

You had no idea that the temple was destroyed and that Luke was gone. 

And you had no idea of Luke’s real vision. 

Luke had seen you by Ben’s side. But what he hadn’t told you was that it was not by choice. 


	467. widowmaker .. listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you do something where Widowmaker stalks and scares the reader (who doesn't know it's her), so that the reader agrees to move in with her for "safety"? Please and thank you! I hope this made sense, lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw stalking

No one will listen to you. 

According to them, you’re paranoid, stressed, all of the above… but anything but being stalked. It isn’t surprising to be followed in your field, but you’re not any big shot or anything. You’re just a regular secretary at Talon, not like Reaper or your friend, Widowmaker. 

She’s the only one who believes you. Even though you’re a nobody, anyone can be stalked. And she believes you. Thank God she believes you because you’d think you’re going crazy otherwise. 

And you’re not crazy. 

It’s a horrible feeling to be in your own home, and feel like you’re being watched. Judged. Observed. Like a rat in an experiment. You didn’t want to feel like that anymore. 

“I don’t know what to do,” you cried. “I don’t feel safe anywhere. Maybe I really am paranoid, this work just isn’t cut out for me–”

“Don’t be upset,” she comforted you. She let her hand fall over yours, which was cold and blue. “Don’t let some stalker get the best of you. If you feel that unsafe, you can always stay with me.”

“Would you really do that?” 

“Of course. I’m sure whoever is following you wouldn’t want to mess with me.” She gave you a semblance of a smile. 

You couldn’t help but hug her, thanking her for listening to you. She just smiled over your shoulder, weaving you deeper into her web.


	468. aziraphale + crowley .. nsfw headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: pls pls pls more of that yandere Aziraphale x reader x Crowley stuff. Head cannons or what ever you want. Love that nsfw stuff 👏🏼

-crowley and aziraphale do everything together

-including you ;)

-let’s go straight into it

-crowley is a total voyeur, he watches more than he interferes 

-he likes to watch aziraphale fuck you, and likes to tell him what to do

-he especially gets off when he makes aziraphale do kinky stuff to you

-when it’s just you and aziraphale, he goes easy on you, making it more intimate and nice for you

-but when crowley is in the picture, he’s stuffing you full with his fat cock and filling you full of his divine cum

-and when it’s just you and crowley... better take some pain killers

-he’s the worst degen out there

-pretty much impales you on his cock, overstims you, leaves bruises, just the rough kind of guy 

-on occasions where they’re both participating, Crowley is the same with you

-but he’s softer with Aziraphale

-you’re just there to let his frustrations out on

-meanwhile, Azira takes care of you 

-it balances out nicely


	469. asra & lucio .. hell v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello I love your work! If you don't mind could your please continue the Lucio series thing I love that so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw pregnancy, fem reader, mom!reader

Coming back to Lucio was no easy choice. 

You did it to protect Asra. It was selfish of you to go back, to drag him into all of this. He would have been better off thinking you were dead.

Lucio welcomed you back with open arms, which was odd at first. He treated you like a first class citizen, like you really were his wife and not a concubine. It was... almost enjoyable. You got whatever you wanted, and Lucio didn’t seem to bug you as much.

But then you had the baby. 

A part of you was glad it was a boy. You didn’t want to know what Lucio might do if it was a girl. 

You thought things would be different this time. Even if Lucio wasn’t your favorite, you were going to have to put up with him. Especially with your daughter in the picture. You thought everything was going great.

That was until he locked you in his quarters again. 

You would have done everything in your power to escape, but he threatened that if you even tried to do something, you would never see your daughter again. And even if she was the child of him, she was yours. You would never let her become like him. 

So you were obedient. You spent most of your time thinking about her, and sometimes Asra would come to mind. You missed him, and you just hoped he wasn’t angry with you. Maybe he left Vesuvia and would never come back. 

If only you could do the same. 

“We will be holding a Masquerade,” Lucio told you. “In honor of our daughter’s first birthday. A bit of a celebration, festival, if you will. What do you think?”

“It’s wonderful.” You told him, giving your husband a small smile. “It would be nice to see this palace full of people again.”

“It would, wouldn’t it?” He swept you up in his arms. “I’m trusting you, dear. Our daughter and I are trusting you.”

Even if you wanted to escape, there was nowhere to go. So you smiled and agreed, like you’d been doing for the past year. 

Lucio sat on his throne on the night of the Masquerade, and you stood next to him, with your child in your arms. Someone had perfectly tailored a little mask for her, one that you could just hold up to her face. She had enjoyed the celebration thoroughly, even if she didn’t have any idea why she was doing it. 

You longed for a time like that. 

“Ah! I must show our daughter to our neighboring kingdoms!” Lucio scooped her up into his arms. “Watch the ballroom while I do.” 

With that, you were alone in a room full of people. 

Your mask was bejeweled and carefully crafted by one of the best in Vesuvia. It represented a fox, which you hadn’t told Lucio reminded you of someone you had once loved. 

“Why, you look very beautiful tonight, Your Majesty.”

You turned, seeing a hooded figure bowing before you. He also bore a mask of a fox, his full lips curling into a smile. 

“Please, you don’t have to call me that.”

“Well, then...” he looked at your curiously. “Your Royal Highness, would you like to dance?”

You were oddly compelled by this man, taking his outstretched hand. The music swiftly changed from a waltz to a more upbeat folk song. You hadn’t danced like this in some time, but your feet magically knew what to do, following the man in his dance. 

You were breathless by the end of it, standing nearly chest to chest with the man as you both moved quickly on your feet. You could only remember doing this with one other man. 

“Asra.” You breathed as he dipped you down as the music came to its crescendo. 

“I’ve missed you, my love.”


	470. dabi & aizawa .. trailing ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: the aizawa/dabi request was Stellar!! how about aizawa finding out abt dabi’s obsession, how would he react? love u ! thank u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw stalking, underage references

Aizawa knows you better than you know yourself. 

At least, he likes to think that way. He was your teacher for all those years, he knows your strengths, weaknesses, likes, dislikes…

And he knows it’s wrong. The way he feels about you. It’s wrong. He was your teacher, and you were his student. Even if you were older now… it was still wrong. 

But he gets a sick kind of kick from watching you all these years. You always had a big crush on him, it was obvious. It would have been so easy to take advantage of you, but he didn’t. 

Maybe he preferred watching you from afar. Like now. 

You were on one of your late night patrols. As a new hero, you were prone to being reckless, so he wasn’t too excited about you being alone on the streets. He just liked to… watch. Observe. Protect. Whatever you want to call it. 

Just not stalking. Because that wasn’t what it was at all. 

You were just his student. It was his duty to protect you. To put your life before his. You before him. Your safety…

Which is threatened by a shadow. Did you even notice you had someone trailing you? Did the hairs on the back of your neck stand up because of it? He doubts it, you were a bright eyed, oblivious, little hero. 

After a while, your stalker gets tired of following and turns a corner into an alleyway. A perfect time for confrontation. Aizawa follows, keeping his eyes wide open. 

“Haven’t we met before?”

Aizawa is quick to turn on his Quirk, which is in good fortune as the perpetrator thrusts his hand out, only to bring it back when no flames escape. In mere seconds, his capture weapon is wrapped around the man, and he is brought into the light.

“You.” Aizawa squints. 

“Yeah, me.”

“Why are you following my student?”

“They’re not your student anymore,” Dabi grins. “Don’t you think it’s a bit unprofessional to keep tabs on ‘em?”

“You didn’t answer my question. Why are you following them?” He tightens the binds around Dabi’s frame.

“Listen, the only reason you caught me is because I wanted to get caught, just to tell you… that you’re a real pervert, old man.”

Dabi swipes Aizawa’s ankle, breaking his focus. It was long enough for Dabi to burn his binds, and render Aizawa momentarily blind. 

“Hope to see you again. Maybe in jail where you belong, creep.”


	471. kaminari denki .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you give us some headcanons on an obsessive/stalker type yandere from BNHA. Maybe Izuku or another character you like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw stalking

-he’s more than an obsessive

-Kaminari Denki is off the rails delusional 

-he’s convinced that you’re both in love, and that you’re just too shy or embarrassed to admit it

-he takes a lot of quick pictures on his phone, sometimes not very discretely 

-we all know denki knows how to work photoshop right

-so he copies and pastes himself in those pictures right beside you

-they might not look 100% authentic, but hey, it’s the thought that counts

-everyone knows that he likes you, but they just don’t know to what extent 

-he talks about you constantly, as if you’re already his girlfriend 

-you’ll probably know about his crush, but it’s a miracle you don’t know he’s your stalker

-because denki is not very subtle about things

-he straight up walks past your house five times a day even though everyone knows he doesn’t live anywhere near you

-he always happens to be at the same places you are at, always just in time to become a third wheel in case you’re on a date

-Denki understands that you’re stubborn and you don’t want to admit your feelings, no, really he gets it

-but it’s just a matter of time before you figure out your feelings for someone else, and Denki inevitably snaps


	472. eddie/venom .. slimy (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: :0 yandere venom nsfw? First time Eddie gives Venom control over you in the bedroom 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, dubcon, monster fuckery, breeding

Eddie didn’t talk about Venom.

You knew of him, but nothing really about him. Just that he made Eddie really hungry and stronger. And that he was an alien parasite. Other than that, your boyfriend didn’t really like to talk about him. 

Some days, you could tell Venom bothered him more than Eddie would like to admit. You could see the frustrated looks on his face as he muttered to himself, or to Venom, you suppose. Those times he was usually more touchy, more jealous, more... for the lack of a better term, more horny. 

He could go round after round, leaving you a mess between the legs. And it even looked like he was holding back, like there was something that wanted to come out. 

Today he had a raging headache, which he kept mumbling about. You tried your best to keep him cool, since he said that Venom doesn’t like the heat. You were constantly fetching him snacks, but he was insatiable.  _They_ were. 

“Will you just sit with me?” He raised his brows, eyes barely open. 

“Eddie, I still have to--”

“Just for a minute? Please?”

He sounded like a child who didn’t want to be left alone. Your heartstrings pulled, and so you slipped into bed. There was no way you would only be here for a minute, as his arms wrapped you into a hug. 

“How is your head?”

“Much better,” he whispered in your ear. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

Then his lips were kissing at the side of your face. 

“You must be feeling better,” you laughed. 

He pulled you closer to him, letting his mouth mark your neck. You closed your eyes, letting him do as he wanted. You could feel your core begin to throb as he began to grind his hips into your behind. 

“Eddie,” you moaned as his teeth nibbled at the more sensitive part of your neck. 

Before you knew it you were on your stomach with Eddie hovering over you, his teeth on your neck and hands pulling at your shorts. You lifted your hips in assistance as he peeled your shorts and panties off in one swipe. 

His cock was already hard, and abnormally hot against your ass. You spread your legs, allowing him to get in between them. His thumb pressed against your hole before he guided himself inside. 

Was he always this big? And... did he put lube on? He felt very...

Slimy.

You had to hold onto the sheets as he began pounding inside of you, nearly knocking the breath from you. With just one stroke you felt like he was in your stomach, literally tearing your flesh apart. 

“Feels... good...” his voice was dark and deep. You’d never heard him like this. 

His nails sunk into your hips. Were they always that sharp? When was the last time he cut them?

He mouthed at the back of your neck as he slammed into you, tongue peeking out to lick at you. Was it always the soft and... wet? 

You didn’t have much time to ponder your questions, because... Eddie was currently rearranging your guts at the moment. You could barely breathe from the impact of his cock against your cervix. You had to breathe in between his thrusts, which were rocketing in and out of you at superhuman speed. 

Soon his arms wrapped around your shoulders, feeling hot and overbearing. If you could barely breathe before, you couldn’t really now. You were just coughing out moans at this point, barely able to register the pleasure that was being delivered to your senses. 

“You’re better than I thought.”

Something wet dripped onto your face, and you barely had the energy to look up. Only to realize that the face above you was not only Eddie’s, but... it had to be Venom’s. 

He was pumping his cock in and out of you, spreading you wide open. You could only stare up at amazement as he drooled over you. You had never seen something like him before, but all you had to know was that he was giving you the best fuck of your life. 

“Eddie would never let me do this,” he snarled. His teeth were razor sharp. “But I had to take the reigns at some point, right? How else am I supposed to reproduce?”

Repro... what?

Before you could give it much thought, you felt like something had torn inside you. Venom’s cock was pushing even further into your little hole than you thought was possible. You sobbed in moans, unable to tell if it was pain or pleasure. 

It didn’t matter, because soon enough Venom was pumping his inky cum inside of you, pushing to the hilt. You just sat there with your back arched and took every last drop of his slimy cum. 

Now, you had a headache.


	473. overhaul .. plagued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ok ok hear me out, kai married to female!so and and they have a son together. He's an okayish dad to him. Wife finds out about eri and is HORRIFIED, fears for eri and her son and tries to escape with them but they're caught. Kai is furious, noncon NSFW emotional manipulation?? Sorry if it's too specific!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw manipulation

You had seen something you really wish you hadn’t. 

You and your husband sat on opposite sides of the bed as you both settled. You took your jewelry off while he removed his dress coat and tie. It was silent. 

“Is Ken asleep?” He asked, removing his shoes. 

“Yes, the Nanny said she put him to bed before she left.”

Kai hummed back in response. You could only sigh as you put away the jewelry… the jewelry  _he_ bought you, into a box. Engraved on this box was your name, another gift from your husband. 

You knew the kind of business he ran. Mafia, black market, yakuza, whatever you wanted to call it. All he told you was that it paid well, and he nothing more than it was an under the table medical supplies distribution business. Before tonight, you had let yourself be in ignorance. 

And you weren’t sure how much longer more you could live this way. 

“Is everything okay, my love?” His bare hands touched your shoulders. “You seem tense.”

“I’m fine.” You told him, shrugging him off. “The party was… was fun.” 

“You didn’t seem to enjoy it as much as you usually do.” 

“No, I did.” Your hand came to the back of your neck. “You know I love meeting your associates and…” 

“You know, I did notice that you wandered off for quite some time.” 

“Oh… you know… I get lost in that place.” The image of long, winding, dead end halls filling your mind. “I was just looking for the restroom.” 

“I see.” He removes his cloth mask, setting on his dresser. “That’s good, because I wouldn’t want you see anything you wouldn’t want to see.”

You felt heat rush to your face. He knew. It was either you kept up the lie or confessed now. You’d end up punished regardless. 

“Like… like what?”

“Don’t act stupid with me.” 

Maybe being punished sooner than later. 

You felt tears in your eyes as you shifted in your seat on the bed. “That girl. She looked so sick.”

“She is sick.” Kai stood in front of you.

“But… all of those bandages… that’s not natural, Kai. And those wires and monitors. She looks more like a patient than a child.”

“I don’t think you understand.” He crouched so he could look up at you, taking your hand in his. “Eri is very sick. She needs my help to make her better.”

“But she looked so scared, Kai. Why didn’t you tell me about her before?”

“You don’t… you didn’t need to know about her.”

“Are you serious?” You raise your brows. “She looks not much older than our son, Kai. There has to be a way we can help her–”

He stands straight up, quickly changing from his concerned persona to your annoyed husband. “There is no way to help her. She’s sick, an abomination to this earth.” 

“What?” You gasped. “She’s just a child!”

“You don’t know a thing about her!” His eyes are on fire, voice loud. He clutches at the bridge of his nose before taking a breath. “Why can’t you just  _listen_ to me? Aren’t you my wife? Why can’t you trust me?”

You close your mouth. You are his wife but… what he’s doing this to girl… it’s unethical, horrendous. Does he even realize…?

“Please, just let this go. You know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you ever, right? You or Ken.” Kai sits beside you, wrapping his arm around you. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Let’s go to bed.”

But that night, you were plagued with nightmares. Involving that little girl and your husband, who looked oddly like a monster.


	474. bokuaka .. headcanons for neighbor!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I- I never thought I needed yandere BokuAka until you wrote it. Could you do roommates BokuAka going yandere on their new neighbor? Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw kidnapping?

-you move into the apartment next to theirs

-there’s a local school you’re attending, and you have a job nearby 

-and the apartments weren’t too luxurious or too shabby, just right

-you don’t try to assume anything, but bokuto and akaashi just seem like your average gay neighbors

-little do you know, they’re actually your average gay neighbors... but with an agenda

-you really don’t take care of yourself that well, they saw that when they welcomed you to the complex

-you get up early, stay up late, eat junk

-so they invite you to dinner a lot

-and akaashi lets his hand slip some sedatives into your drink

-you’ll say you’re tired, and they tell you you’re more than welcome to sleep on the couch, or even their bed! it’s more comfortable

-when you inevitably pass out before you make it to the door, bokuto will tuck you in, begging akaashi just to let him give you one kiss

-but he always says no :/

-you’ll wake up in the morning and apologize profusely for falling asleep at their place

-but they always invite you back

-soon, you realize a lot of your things are in their apartment

-a lot of things you don’t really even remember bringing into their apartment

-but you spend so much time there...

-you’re practically part of their family


	475. shigaraki tomura .. save (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I please request shiggy who meets a reader on a hero internship who is patrolling the streets alone how it ends is up to you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon, exhibitionism, chikan, past rape mentions, murder/violence, rape culture, real fucked up shig thoughts

You must be a hero.

You’re wearing a stupid little costume, with bright colors that make you look like you’re a lot more bold and big than you are. Because right now, in the dull lights at the subway station, you look so small. So dull. 

You’re folding your cape in your lap and tying it together with your mask. Tomura watches as you neatly place it into your backpack. You look tired, maybe sad. Not what a hero should look like, because you looked like you needed to be saved. 

Maybe he could save you. 

Tomura laughs at the thought. Yeah, he’ll  _save_ you alright. Show you what being a hero really gets you. 

When your train comes, Shigaraki gets on. The car you’re in only has him and you, plus a person at the other side. It’s late, so it’s expected. Must have just been getting done with patrols. 

But hey, maybe he should ask you. 

“Are you a hero?”

You look over. He’s sitting, and you’re standing, holding one of the levers to keep yourself steady. Through your exhaustion, you plaster a smile on your face. 

“Not exactly. Hero in training.”

“Oh. With who?”

“Oh, I’m an intern for Fatgum.”

Whoever the fuck that was. Hero names just got dumber and dumber. 

“Ah, I see.” Shigaraki smiles, nodding his head. “He let you go home all alone?”

Your fake smile only grew faker as he stood up. You must have been trained to remain calm in these kinds of situations, haven’t you? Well, it wasn’t working. Tomura could see straight through that facade of yours. You were no hero. 

“Yeah... I can take care of myself.”

“Can you?”

Before you could react, he had you up against the train window, hand around your neck, save for his pinkie. 

“Don’t scream, hero,” he practically spit in your ear. “Unless you want to me to make you turn dust.”

Your eyes dared to look back at him, but not in defiance. Just pure fear. “You’re the- you’re that- that villain--”

“That’s right, sweetheart.” A sinister smile came to his lips, before turning into a mocking pout. “Are you going to apprehend me? Arrest me? Or something?”

The grip around your throat tightened, and he pressed you further into the window. 

“Oh wait, you can’t. You don’t even have a license, do you? Is that why you have to have your boss with you at all times? Because you can’t do anything by yourself?”

You just held your breath, staring into the scenery that was moving by so fast. With his other hand, Shigaraki pawed at your chest. He groped and felt you up through your oh so tight hero costume. Bet you regretted wearing it home, didn’t you? 

“You know, you looked so sad, little hero...” he whispers in your ear. “Lighten up, won’t you? Smile. I thought you were supposed to be a hero, no?”

“Why are you doing this?” Your voice was so small. So broken.

Tomura pondered the thought for a moment, before he came to his conclusion.

“I just thought it would be fun.”

He could see you crying from the obscure reflection in the window. But did he care? No. He just wanted to ruin a little hero girl. And you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Still, he teased you. “Aw, don’t cry, sweetie. Don’t want the old lady at the other side of the car thinking there’s something wrong, do you? If she starts coming around I might have to turn her into a million little pieces. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

You shook your head, biting down on your lip. Still your body heaved in sobs. It just made Shigaraki’s cock harder, if anything. God, you were gonna have the ride of your life, huh?

He moved his hand that was groping your down toward your skin tight leggings. You moved uncomfortably against the window, but Tomura tore your pants away, anyway. 

He disintegrated your underwear. They looked really expensive, too. You just shivered against his touch. He slid his middle finger up and down your slit, letting it peek into your hole. You breathed heavily, fogging up the window. 

Shigaraki eventually got bored of playing with you, unable to ignore his throbbing cock any longer. You weren’t in the slightest ready for him, I mean, who was? So he took his cock out and flicked it against your entrance. 

You began to cry a little harder, covering your mouth with your hand. It was a miracle you could still breathe, with his hand still on your throat. 

Tomura fit his cock inside of you, tearing through your dry flesh. You shook in his hold as he shoved himself as deep as he could go. He stumbled over you, trying to push himself to the hilt. You had both hands over your mouth now. 

It was rare that Tomura got to feel someone like this. He didn’t really go out much, and most times they didn’t end up like this, pinning a little hero against a window and taking her for all her worth. 

Sometimes they did. Not necessarily heroes.

But he was focusing on them. He was focusing on you. Focusing on ruining and making a little fuck doll out of you. Because heroes were only useful when they were for his pleasure.

Otherwise, they were better off dead. 

It made his cock throb when he thought about killing you. God, should he? He wondered what’d it feel like to kill you while he was fucking you. Or maybe he should leave you full of his cum and dispose of you elsewhere. Scare all the lady heroes out there. Make a story out of you. Or would he just leave you alive to tell the tale?

Who knows, he’ll figure it out when he’s through with you. 

He can hear your muffled gurgling as the grip on your throat only gets tighter and tighter, his pinkie barely hovering above your skin. You can feel it, he knows you can. You’re so scared, it just makes you tighter and maybe a little wetter around him. 

“Are you getting off?” He laughs in your ear. “Do you like this? Oh no... what would your fellow heroes think?”

You shook your head with little movement as possible, also sobbing into your hands a painful  _no._

“Are you sure? You’re getting really wet, babe. Do you like getting fucked by a villain? Is that it? Or is it because we’re on a train, huh? Tell me.”

“No,” you cried into your hands. “No.”

“C’mon, just tell me. It’s okay. Tell me it’s because you like my big villain cock. Just tell me.”

You cry a little more. “I...”

“Just spit it out. No one’s listening but me.”

“I like... I like y- your. I like your big... villain... big- big villain cock.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet of you.” He picks up his pace, and your cunt just continues to tighten around him. “Are you going to cum?”

You cry no. But your body is begging for him.

“Puh- please, I don’t wanna- I don’t wanna...” you nearly scream. But you cum anyway. 

And soon after, Shigaraki’s filling you with his cum, and it’s so much that it spills down your thighs. 

When it’s done, you’re shaking. Shigaraki keeps his hand on your throat, and your keep your hands on your mouth, desperate to contain your sobs. He pulls up your pants, just enough so none of the cum will drip on the floor. 

What can he say? He’s a gentleman at heart. 

“Alright, sweetheart...” he whispers on your neck. “I’m gonna let you go. Why don’t you tell all your hero friends hi for me, okay?”

As if on queue, the train comes to a stop, and the doors open. You pull away, and you’re almost out of his grasp before he pulls you back again.

“Actually, I don’t think I’ll let you get off at your stop. I think you should come home with me.”


	476. poe dameron .. unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Please please please more possessive and lovingly manipulative Poe Dameron!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw manipulation, abuse, gaslighting

Poe was just… protective. 

Protective. Yes, protective. That was all. He was watching out for you, making sure you didn’t get yourself in trouble. 

Your friends told you it was unfair. He was  _unfair._ Poe said that they were stupid. He just didn’t want you to get hurt. That’s why you were never allowed to go on missions with him or be on the front lines of the attack. You had to stay at base and just watch. 

It’s not exactly what you had in mind when you joined the rebellion, but… Poe  _loved_ you. And no one ever loved you before like he did. He said it better himself. No one would ever love you as much as he did. 

And you believed it.

So when he told you to stay at base because he was afraid you’d get yourself hurt or worse, you stayed. When he grabbed your wrist when you were too busy talking to your friends, you didn’t flinch. When he convinced you that he never said half the things he said, you thought you must be crazy.

It wasn’t unfair. Everything was okay. Really. 


	477. kylo ren .. headcanons for rebel!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could I request something Kylo Ren keeping a captured Resistance fighter as his darling?

-at first he was going to kill you

-just weed some information from your mind about the rebellion, then dispose of you

-but then he finds out you’re close with his mother in the resistance

-and he’s soft at heart, not that he’d ever admit it

-so he keeps you alive, just so he can access the memories he needs 

-at the same time he hates you, because you remind him of a life he could have had had

-but one he could never go back to

-before he knows it, he’s spending most of his spare time in your interrogation room

-you didn’t say anything in the beginning, but you start to warm up to him

-since he’s the only person who really visits you

-he’ll ask you vague questions about his mother

-sometimes you answer, sometimes you don’t because you’re scared he’ll do something 

-or figure something out

-and rightly so, because he would destroy the base if he had the chance

-but he can’t seem to destroy you, it’s more like the other way around

-you’re turning him soft

-soft enough to let you lodge in his room and sleep in his bed

-at first he sleeps on the floor, but he becomes comfortable enough to share the bed with you

-and that’s when he realizes he loves you

-you’re wary of him, though... you can’t love him. he’s your sworn enemy. he’s an oppressor.

-but he’s the only person that has talked to you in all these months

-he’s all you have... he’s made sure of that


	478. gavin reed .. frame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: maybe one for dbh? reader is a human ally for androids crossing legal lines often to aid them. after being arrested for something minor a yandere gavin falls for them and he starts fabricating things to frame the reader for much more severe crimes in an attempt to keep them incarcerated for his own pleasure

Once again, you’re in handcuffs.

Cops were real assholes these days, thinking they could arrest you because you were at a protest. This was a violation of your rights. Not that these cops cared. 

Especially the guy that was sitting in the interrogation room with you. Detective Gavin Reed. What a stupid name. 

“So...” his eyes look up and down at you. “Here we are again.”

“Yep.” You roll your eyes. 

“I’m starting to think you’re getting arrested on purpose. Just to see me.”

“In your dreams. Half the times I’m arrested it’s because you guys  _suspect_ me of illegal android activity. Has it ever proven true? No.” 

“Well, I’ll have you know that we got a warrant to search your house.”

You felt your heart stop. “What the fuck? What kind of judge would sign it?”

“Well, you’re very avid in pro-android rights. There’s a lot of people associated with you that help cross androids over the border, which is... illegal. So... we searched your house.”

“And what did you find?”

“Well...” he looks over the folder in front of him.”A whole lot of nothing.”

“Yeah, because I didn’t do anything illegal.” 

He hums. “See, there’s a lot of footage of you with deviants. Walking the places, escorting them to your associates’ houses.”

“Is it illegal to be seen with an android now?”

“Of course not, but it is illegal to be involved of crossing them over the border.”

“I’ve never done that. I haven’t even been to the border.”

“You know what, I believe you.” He sits back in his chair. “But I don’t want to let you go so easily. You know, I actually like seeing you around the station. Even if you like those plastic pricks.”

Your hands clenched into fists in your cuffs.

“And you know what’s strange... is that there’s people willing to testify against you.”

“Really? Like who? The people you’re paying off?”

“Exactly. How’d you know?” He laughs. “I also have a few cops who planted some stuff in your apartment, which would just add to the evidence that you’re an android smuggler.” 

“What? You can’t... you cant do that! You’re framing me!”

“Honey, I’m a cop. I can do whatever I want. You’re gonna be seeing a lot of me for a while.” 


	479. billy hargrove + steve harrington .. both ii (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request(s): can i get uhhh billy finally talking reader x steve into threesome? bonus if he fucking LOVES it and starts plotting to keep you both with him forever (stranger things jysk)
> 
> Love ur writing!! Can you touch more upon that Billy being into Steve and the reader as a couple?? Cheers! x 
> 
> can we please get a continuation of that steve x reader x yandere!billy? it was delicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, threesome

“You want to have a threesome? With my girlfriend?”

Billy takes a hit of his cigarette, shrugging his shoulders. “Yeah.” 

Steve takes a moment, hands on his hips.

“You want a hit?” Billy offers.

“Yeah.” 

Steve takes the cigarette from him, putting it between his teeth and breathing in. Billy had to play it off like he really wanted to get it on with you, when really he wanted Steve just as much. So it was hard to not get a hard on from watching Steve smoke his cigarette. 

“So, what do you think?” Billy asked, leaning over his car, which just happened to be parked next to Steve’s on this fine afternoon. 

“I mean...” he took another smoke. “I mean... sure, why the hell not?”

“Really?” Billy cocked his head. 

“Just... don’t kiss her. You can fuck her, but don’t kiss her. And she’s on birth control, but you can’t cum inside her. And I gotta be the one to fuck her first. Make sense?”

“Sure does, Stevie boy.” Billy takes his cig back, sucking where Steve’s lips had just been. “Sure does.”

A few nights later, it feels like Billy is in a bad porno. But like, the one that’s badly hot. 

You’re sitting on the bed in just your bra and underwear. You look a little shy, even with all the bruises and hickeys that Stevie boy has given you. 

Meanwhile, Billy and Steve are only clothed in their underwear. It really does look like a bad porno. 

“So...” you look at both of them. “Who’s gonna start?”

Before Billy can say anything, Steve comes up, pressing a gross open mouthed kiss to your lips. You immediately fall back on the mattress, moaning into his mouth as you smack lips together. 

Billy can feel his dick growing heavier as Steve shoots a look at him. The look goes straight to his dick and Billy’s cock is nearly breaking out of his underwear. 

Steve starts to mouth down your body, digging his face between your legs. You laugh, arching your back before looking at Billy. You hook a finger at him, beckoning him over. 

“Can I take care of that for you?” You eyes his erection. 

“Well, o’course you can, sweetheart.” 

He takes his cock out and drops his underwear. You squeal at the sight, letting your hand reach and touch it. “Mm... you’re thick.” Seconds later, Steve’s eating you out, and you let out your most angelic moan. 

Then you take his cock in your mouth, letting it poke into the inside of your cheek. You’re guzzling his cock, letting the vibrations of your mouth get him off as you take as much of him as you can. 

Steve’s going down on you like no one’s business. Billy can hear all the wet sounds of your pussy, his eyes glancing over to watch Steve hammering his fingers in out of you while his mouth nurses on your clit. 

Steve happens to look up and makes eye contact, sending a wink at him. Billy just smiles, turning his eyes back to your suckling mouth and trying his best not to cum. 

“So pretty...” he whispers. “So pretty choking on my dick like that, isn’t she?”

Steve looks up again, letting his fingers continue their assault on your cunt. 

“Yeah, you do baby... you look so cute sucking on someone else’s cock.” 

You moan in response, a little laugh resonating around Billy’s hard dick. His hips involuntarily buck inside your mouth, causing you to gag.

“You wanna fuck her throat? I’ve been trying to train her.” Steve’s tone is nonchalant, lazily pumping his fingers in and out of you. 

“No shit, seriously?” Billy grins before putting his hands on either side of your jaw and pressing his cock inside of your mouth for all its worth. 

Steve just watches as Billy fucks his girlfriend’s throat, making you gag and choke around him. Your hands settle on Billy’s thighs as your throat is fucked raw and your pussy is still being spread by Steve’s fingers. 

“Damn, babe, you’re gonna make me cum.” Billy takes a fistful of your hair, now bobbing your mouth on his cock. “Can I cum in her mouth?”

“Sure.” Steve shrugs, his hips grinding into the mattress as he watches. 

Billy continues to shove his cock down your throat until he’s shooting cum down it. You gurgle, wet eyes leaking tears. Billy takes his hand of your head, and you pull back, cum spilling down your chin and on your chest. You cough, letting your hands come up to wipe the tears off your face. 

“That was hot,” you laugh.

“Glad you liked it.” Billy stumbles back into a chair set before the bed. Steve called it the timeout chair, since he said that one guy could sit in it while the other fucks the daylights out of you. 

“Okay baby,” Steve peels your underwear off. “You ready?”

You smile, even with someone’s cum smeared on your face. Steve positions you so that you can look at Billy on all fours. You giggle as Steve spreads your legs and prods his cock at your hole. 

Billy can feel his dick coming back to life. 

Steve pushes inside of you, and you make the most porn star looking face Billy has ever seen. Your mouth is wide open, eyes rolling back as Steve fits his full length into your little cunt. 

Steve starts thrusting, hands on your hips so he could control the pace. Within minutes you’re crying about how you’re gonna cum, and then you’re cumming. Billy has never seen someone so beautiful. 

Then his eyes focus on Steve, who’s mouth is open and eyes focused on where you and him meet. Billy starts rubbing his wet cock back to position as he watches you get railed by him. 

Billy thought your orgasm face was hot, but then he saw Steve’s. The man threw his head back, his hips still chasing your cunt, mouth open and eyes closed. Billy’s cock is flush against his stomach now, wishing he could be inside of one of you right now. 

But Steve finishes, getting off. He claps Billy’s hand, giving him a look. “Your turn.” 

Billy gets behind you, letting his fingers smear your dripping pussy. You moan, pushing back into his hand. “Wow, you’re such a whore, aren’t you?” Billy smiled.

You just laughed. 

And Billy fit himself inside of you. You feel better than you look, all wet with yours and Steve’s cum. Billy relishes the feeling for a moment, before beginning to thrust into your wet hole. You whimper with each stroke, smothering your face in the mattress while keeping your ass up and ready for his use. 

Billy’s sensitive, and so are you. You’ve both came at least once, and you guys aren’t going to last long this time. Billy just grins when he hits your g spot, making you scream, and all you can do is look at your lover, who seems to be thoroughly enjoying seeing you get fucked by someone else. 

You cum without warning, convulsing and tightening around his cock. Billy has pull out, letting his seed spill on your back, hot and thick running down your back and into your hair. 

Your body slumps onto the mattress as you continue to whine, you cunt clenching and unclenching. You’ve been fucked out, but...

Steve’s rock hard again. 

God, this is gonna be a long night for you.


	480. hawks .. remind (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello, might I request if you like it, a Yandere Hawks X female Idol/Singer reader, in which she rejects Hawks efforts to charm her in favor of a different male celebrity (a non hero). Hawks, of course doesn’t like this turn of events. (Nsfw and non con are always a bonus Of course 😄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon, drinking, drunk!reader, sexism, breeding

“Hey honey.”

“Oh. Hey Hawks.” You take a sip of your drink. 

“Isn’t it funny we’d see each other at this party?” Hawks leaned over the counter. “Where’s you boyfriend?”

“Not this again, Takami.” You rolled your eyes. 

You couldn’t cause a scene. This was a high profile party, with all the most famous celebrities of Japan. Including you, your country’s little poster girl. 

“Hey, I’m just asking.” Hawks raises his hands in defense. 

“He has a work tonight. Couldn’t make it.” You stir your drink with the little black straw. 

“Really? Or was he just not invited?”

“You’re such a dick.” You start to walk off, but Hawks grabs your hand.

“I’m kidding, sweetheart, relax. I’m sorry.” Hawks smiles. “I just want to hang with you tonight. I don’t know any of these big wigs here, it’s nice to see a familiar face. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you, I haven’t seen you since...”

Since he confessed his love for you and you turned him down in favor of your nobody boyfriend.

You give him an awkward smile. “Keigo, I still want to be friends. I’ve missed you.”

Hawks felt his chest swell. You used his first name, and you said you missed him.

“I’ve missed you, too. Hey, let’s drink to that.”

So you both hung out and talked for hours. The party just continued to get darker and rowdier. Though Hawks watched himself, he let you drink yourself to oblivion.

You were slurring your words, stumbling, laughing. You leaned onto him for support. And just a few more drinks and you couldn’t stand at all. Perfect. 

“C’mon, let’s find somewhere for you to lay down,” Hawks whispered in your ear.

“No,” you pouted. “I want- I want to go home. Take me home, Keigo. Puh-lease.”

“You need to sober up, sweetie.” He led you upstairs of the home you were partying at. A close friend of Hawks’ actually. There would be no one disturbing you tonight. 

“Ohhhh-kay.”

Hawks got you into a room, closing and locking the door behind him. He rested you on the bed, where you almost immediately fell asleep. Hawks just shrugged off his coat, bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation. 

Then, he took off your heels and set them beside the bell. He hummed a tune, one of your songs, as he peeled your stockings off, putting them aside. Next was your dress, which he had to turn you over to unzip from the back. After that was your bra, which he had to take off his gloves to get with ease. Lastly were your panties. 

Now you were completely bear and naked to him, beautiful as ever. Hawks wasn’t as careful about his clothes, basically tearing them off as he crawled over you. You mumbled in your sleep, breath heavy with alcohol. 

“Mm...” Hawks hummed, kissing your lips. It’d been a while since he did that. Of course, all those times you were also under the influence. Hawks had the pictures to prove it.

Pictures! That reminded him. He fished his phone out of his pocket, and swiped to his camera. He set it down on the bed, and pushed record. 

First, he started with eating you out. He positioned you just right so the camera could see him devouring you. Your voice was weak, but he could hear your drunken moans nonetheless. 

His tongue darted in and out of your tight little hole, while the pad of his finger circled around your clit. Your body responded well, loosening up and getting wet just for him. He had trained you well, hadn’t he?

After getting his fill, Hawks decided it was time to get what he had missed for so long. He fit his hips between your thighs, pressing his thick cock against your slit. He took a glance at the camera, making sure he could be seen before slipping inside you. 

He brought his hips back and forth, letting the curve of his cock hit at your walls. You moaned, hips squirming at the sensation. You must have missed him too. Whoever that lowlife that you were dating must not be fucking you well. 

Your eyes opened for a moment, but with a film covering them. You saw him, but you weren’t seeing him. They rolled back into your head as your back arched, sucking his cock in. 

Takami decided this was a perfect time to change angles. He flipped you on your stomach and pulled your hair back enough so that your face could be front and center of the camera. 

He watched the image of your face being recorded as he pounded inside you, using your cunt as his sleeve. He watched as your eyes opened, locking with your own. You looked confused, fucked and confused. So you just kept moaning, because that’s all you knew how to do.

Whore. 

Hawks felt his thrusts getting sloppier and sloppier, and he was just chasing his orgasm in your pussy at this point. He’d usually pull out, but you were acting like such a brat earlier. Maybe this could be your punishment.

Yeah, and maybe the threat of leaking the sex tape too. 

So he came inside of you, filling your womb with his fertile seed. Maybe that would teach you,  _remind_ you of where you really belonged. Not for anyone to see, but for him.

Just for him. 


	481. logan/wolverine .. limbo (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: logan howlett with a reader who doesn't want him at all but that only makes logan like it more, and he r*pes her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon

You couldn’t stop crying. 

There were razor sharp blades by your neck, which had already cut through some skin. And there was the clawed monster behind you, pushing you against the alley wall. 

“Please don’t do this, please, please,” you cried. “Please, I won’t tell- I won’t tell anyone.”

“I don’t care.”

You just cried more. 

You could feel him reach under your skirt and pull your panties down. Hell, did you regret accepting a drink from this guy at the bar. 

“Please!” You screamed. “Please, someone help me!”

“If anyone can hear you, they won’t help you. Sorry to tell you.”

You felt something hot and firm press against your hole. You tried to get away from it, but the more you tried the further you cut yourself on his claws. You were stuck.

Was this limbo? Because it felt like it’d never end.

Then he shoved himself inside you, no preparation whatsoever. You sobbed at how he tore your dry your walls apart, humping himself on you.

“Yeah, that’s it.” He breathed. “Cry some more, it just get me off.”

You tried to hold your breath, to stop crying. You didn’t want to give him his sick satisfaction. But you couldn’t stop. 

No matter how many times you said no, or how many times you told him to stop, it was no use. He just fucked you harder and rougher. You’d never been truly treated like this ever in your life. 

You looked up at the cloudy sky, which hid the moon from you. And you questioned to anyone who could possibly hear you,

“Why me?”

“I’ve been asking myself that for years.” He pressed his further inside you, groaning as he did. “No one ever answers.”

No one ever answers.


	482. oliver luna (oc) .. spolied!s/o headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: headcanons with Oliver and a sort of spoiled princess type s/o? 💖💖

-first, if you think Oliver is some sort of brat tamer, you’re severely mistaken

-he is a SIMP

-like sitting at your feet, worshiping the ground you walk on simp

-you’re cold? he’ll take the shirt off his back for you

-you’re hungry? here, he can make you something. or do you want some fast food? he can run and go get it if you want

-whatever you want, it’s yours

-he’ll save up months of money to get you that necklace you were eyeing in the store one day, and when he’s not saving, he’s constantly buying you little gifts

-you’re so precious, even when you’re acting so rotten… how can he say no to his princess?

-but you have to do it moderation

-if you run him ragged… there are two ways this can end

-he’s a crying mess because he can’t afford what you want or isn’t able to do as you want

-or he’s been suppressing his anger for so long it just… comes out 

-but it’s up to you to figure that out


	483. overhaul .. rare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: HI! Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed you're break! Would it be possible if I could request Overhaul vs A very clever reader who's basically faking being in love with him to get the chance to escape,,, Overhaul can learn about it or be igrnorant to it either is fine with me! Thank you so much for all that you do for your fans! You're writing is really good!

He loves you. He really loves you.

You can see it in his eyes when he looks at you, the way his eyes turn to the color of honey, how they soften. How he removes his glove to timidly caress your cheek, scared that he might hurt you. And how he kisses you with such care, handling you like an old antique.

God, does it make you sick. 

And you just sit there and smile. You don’t let your gaze waver, don’t flinch at his touch, and you certainly don’t try to bite when he kisses you. As much as you’d like to.

There are rare moments where he’ll hold you close, mask off, hands bare. He’ll whisper in your ear that he loves you, and you have to hold back your tears when you say it back. 

Sometimes you believe it when you say it. That’s what scares you. 

You’ve always faked it. Faked being okay with being locked away, Faked learning to love him. You faked it all. Because maybe if you were compliant he wouldn’t hurt you. If you were compliant he would let you go.

Fat fucking chance. 

And you can see it in his eyes. The pure anxiety, the  _fear_ , that courses through him when you mention leaving the room to go literally anywhere else. Even if it meant his office at this point. You’d been here for God knows how long and you’re barely breaking his resolve.

“You can’t go outside. Not yet.” 

He wants to make you happy. Chisaki Kai is a fool when it comes to you and he wants to make you happy but he’s scared. He’s so fucking scared. He’s a goddamn coward and as much as you want to tell him you have to bite your tongue. Because he could kill you if he wanted. 

And could probably do worse.


	484. shigaraki tomura .. dread (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello there 😎 could i request some non-con Shigaraki who enjoys sexually torturing a female sidekick he kidnapped? He stalked her for months and films everything he does until her mind breaks 🤔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, fem reader, mind break

Every once in a while, the video gets streamed.

It’s public. Everyone and anyone can see it. Heroes dread it. And when it’s over they constantly dread the next one. Not even their best can trace the stream back to its location. 

You’ve never seen it. Mostly because you’re the starring role. 

If you had seen it, you would be able to see the changes. In the first few videos, you fought. You screamed and kicked and punched. In the next few, you cried for help. And in your last few streams, you were silent. Just accepting it. 

So on tonight’s stream, he has the camera on your face. You stare blankly as someone comes up behind you. It’s Shigaraki this time, not any associates that he’s let have their way with you. 

Your cunt is already trained for him, wet and open as he sticks his cock inside. Shigaraki sheathes himself to the hilt, easily sliding inside of your stretched hole. 

He groans, then bends over your body to whisper in your ear, “Do you like that?”

Your mouth is open, but you say nothing.

“ _I said_ , do you like that?”

“Yes.” Your voice doesn’t sound like yours. 

“That’s what I thought.”

He took his time with you, making sure to push his cock against all your spots, just to make you moan on camera. You didn’t even care anymore. The part of you had faded away. 

Two fingers pinched your clit, which made you whine aloud. Your pussy was sopping, audibly dripping and squelching with each of his thrusts. You just stared into the camera, unable to connect the thought that anyone could see this.

Your friends. Your family. Heroes. Sick perverts on the internet. Anyone. 

And yet you still stared. 


	485. overhaul .. vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: how about we hurt them boys. Maybe Overhaul just went too far... his s/o just decides to end it all. Tries to. Maybe just ends up hurting herself on a daily basis. Whatever length she'll be able to go through without Overhaul doing anything about it. How far would SHE go to get back at him ? ( considering how terrifying he is i'm expecting a whole ass horror movie piece lmaoo pls write him as you always do he's great )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW TW TW  
>  suicide, suicide attempt, self harm, drug use, drug overdose

You had never seen him look so horrible.

Overhaul looked as if he hadn’t slept in days. Or eaten. Or really done much of anything. He looked like the thing he despised the most. Chisaki Kai looked sick.

That was the first time you woke up since you had decided to… decided to end it all. 

He looked at you with dull, bloodshot eyes. As if he had been crying. Chisaki Kai looked sick. And vulnerable. Sick and vulnerable. 

“Why did you do that?”

Even if you wanted to speak, your throat was too dry. 

He just stared at you. And for the first time ever, it looked like he was about to cry. You could see his jaw trembling. His eyes were glassy. Eyebrows knitted together. He leaned forward in his seat.

“I saved you.” He pulled down the mask on his face. “I was the one who had to find you. And I saved you.”

And you cried. 

You did not wish to be saved. No, not at all. You wanted to die. To escape. But you were sure that even in death, you could not escape him.

He sat in his chair and watched you cry. 

Over the course of the next few weeks, you regained your strength. Kai kept constant watch on you, and when he couldn’t, once of his henchman filled his space. 

The controlling bastard even childproofed everything. Every drawer and cabinet had a lock. The utensils were plastic. Anything that could possibly cause your harm was only to be used under his supervision and no one else’s. 

Because he could save you. He was the only one capable of saving you. 

There was only one thing that could give you semblance of escape. And those were the pills. The ones he gave you when you got too rowdy, when you started screaming in his face. He’d give you a small, paper cup of water and the tablet. And if you were good, you wouldn’t throw the water at him and smash the pill to pieces.

But if you did that, he’d be putting you to sleep the hard way. 

So you took the paper cup and the pill. It put you right to sleep. Sometimes you wouldn’t dream. Sometimes you would, about the outside world. And sometimes you’d dream of him. That was the one thing you didn’t like about the pills. 

You hoped he’d leave the bottle unattended one day. How was he going to use his Quirk to pump your stomach?

Other than the pills, there wasn’t much you could do. You stared at the wall. The ceiling. The floor. There wasn’t much to do since he locked you away from everything that could potentially hurt you. And in his eyes, even paper was too dangerous. 

It was a lonely life. So lonely that you’d wish Overhaul would use his Quirk on you. You actually missed the feeling of your skin being torn from your bones. The feeling of him pulling your veins through your fingers. 

As much as you wished for it, the man wasn’t a mind reader. He couldn’t see what was going on behind your eyes, which might have been the one power you had over him. Since he controlled everything else. 

But knowing him, he’d find a way. He always found a way.


	486. mirio togata .. carnal (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: "breedkink mirio? his cute girl is so sweet, he knows she'll be the perfect little mommy! and once he gets her nice and pregnant, she'll have to fully accept his love and let him take care of her like she deserves, right? 👀👀👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, breeding, dubcon

It’s all he thinks about.

There’s rarely a time where he isn’t thinking about you, actually. But lately, the image of you in his head has been tainted. Your stomach is way too big for your body, breasts swollen, face puffy and pouting. 

The thought makes his heart flutter and his cock hard. 

Just thinking of you with full, dripping breasts and an even wetter pussy makes his face hot. The look on your face as you spread your little legs for him, looking at him like a bitch in heat. 

But right now, he’s more of the bitch in heat than anyone. 

And it’s obvious. When he pins you under him, it’s not because he loves you. It’s to breed you. It’s a more primal, carnal instinct that rages inside of him whenever he lays eyes on you. 

The way your face changes as he nearly crushes you under his body weight, pinning your legs against your chest, suffocating you. He’s never used this type of strength on you before, and it took your breath away. 

His hips are hammering into you, trying to shove himself as deep as possible into your cunt. Your body sucks him in, as if begging to bred, begging to be a mother. 

The euphoria of having control over you body is just as good as the orgasm.


	487. peter parker .. kidnapping headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: How about Peter Parker with a captive reader? Thanks 🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw kidnapping

-pls don’t be mad

-if you show any negative emotion towards him when you first wake up, which is expected, Peter will be so HURT

-like what do you mean you didn’t want to be kidnapped??? 

-he’ll do anything to make you happy... except for letting you go

-anything he gives you, you throw right back at him

-the look on his face resembles one of a kicked dog

-after the initial shock and you start to relax, Peter will try again

-you must be coming around, because you don’t scream or fight as much

-you’ll finally ask him why

-and then he’ll go into his long spiel of how he’s been in love with you for forever and how you weren’t safe out in the big dangerous world

-then you would scream and cry and Peter was back at square one

-after a few months with Peter, things start to become normalized

-he lets you walk about the apartment, but he keeps his eye on you

-Peter doesn’t want you to run away or hurt yourself

-and maybe after a while, escape won’t be an option for you anymore

-because you’ll want to stay


	488. overhaul .. anticipation (nsfwish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: ALSO idk if requests are still open but consider: Kai forcing his fem ex who broke up with him and ghosted him after he started getting possessive to change into some lingerie he bought for her at gunpoint because he's terrible. Thanks! - H anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight nsfw, fem reader, noncon?, humiliation, abuse, toxic relationship, violence, gun mentions/use

It was dreadful. He obsessed about it for days.

Every time his phone buzzed, he was quick to pull it out of his pocket. Golden eyes searched for a text, a notification,  _anything_ about you. But it was like you’d fallen off the face of the earth. 

Kai felt like a teenager, leaning back in his chair and sighing. He stared at the ceiling, beginning to spot patterns that oddly resembled your face. 

He looked back at your last messages before you blocked him. There was a lot scrolling he had to do to get back to the times when you were good. There were a lot of paragraphs, especially on his end. 

A semblance of a smile reached his lips behind his mask at all the heart emojis you would put. He acted like it annoyed him, but truly... he found it cute. Because everything about you was perfect. 

Then there was a picture. 

It was a bit embarrassing, actually. The timestamps read from an ungodly hour of the night, when there was only one thing on both of your minds.

He had sent you a picture of a lingerie set, with a caption of  _would you wear this for me?_

You had responded  _of course ;)_

Kai could feel heat rushing to his face and to his--

**knock knock.**

He cleared his throat. “Come in.” 

The door to his office opened, and Kai tucked his phone back in his pocket. He straightened up in his chair to face Hari. 

“Yes, Chrono?”

“Overhaul... we’ve found her.”

Well, wasn’t this sweet. 

His leg bounced up and down as he waited in your apartment, sitting in an armchair. Kai’s mind raced with thoughts of how he’d deliver his speech to you, and how he’d end up getting you in the lingerie. You said you’d wear it, so you better. It was expensive.

Not like he cared about the money. All he cared about was you. 

The lights turned on. He didn’t even see you open the door. For a moment, it’s a standstill. Your hand still hovers over the switch, and he just sits and stares. 

“K... Kai.”

Your hand reached for the door again. And his hand reached for his gun. 

“Don’t even think about it.”

You raised your arms up, dropping your bag at the front door. You swallowed thickly, panic and a plethora of other emotions running through your eyes. 

“Okay, Kai, okay... what do you want?”

“I want you to sit down.” He pointed the gun at the sofa--which  _he_ had bought for your previously  _shared_ apartment. 

You stood still.

“I said  _sit down_.”

He cocked the gun.

You flinched. “Okay, okay...” Painstakingly, you sat down, hands still raised. “Kai, let’s just talk about this--”

“Talk? You want to talk now? It’s too late for that, I’m afraid.”

“I’m sorry, Kai.” Tears were streaming down your face. “I shouldn’t have done that to you. I’m sorry. It was just... you never let me leave the house anymore...”

“Why would you need to? The world puts sick ideas into your head.”

“You... you were looking at all of my text messages. Logging into all of my accounts... Kai, I couldn’t do it anymore. I’m sorry, please, just, please put down the gun.” 

“I was protecting you.” He could hear, no,  _feel_ his voice becoming uneven. “Now, just...” 

You flinched again as he moved the gun around, while reaching around the other side of the couch to reveal a nicely wrapped box. 

“I got you a gift.”

You looked more nervous than ever as he handed it to you.

“Open it.”

Your makeup was running.

“ _Open it!”_

You pressed your lips together to mute your cries as you unwrapped the box. Kai watched with anticipation as you revealed your gift to yourself. Which you pulled out of the box with uncertainty. 

“What... what is this?”

“Put it on.”

“What?”

“Put it on.” He tightened his grip on the gun. “Put it on unless you want me to blow your brains out.”

Even though he was the one with the gun, he was losing control fast. But the battle wasn’t with you. 

You shook your head. “Kai, don’t make me--”

He stood from the chair, pointing the gun right at you. “Put it on  _now_.”

You slowly rose from your chair, weeping as you began to unbutton your blouse. Kai could feel himself coming back. You were under his control. You were under his control. He was under control.

You wiped at your face, smearing tears and makeup before shrugging the blouse off. You struggled with your pants button, though, before peeling them off with no enthusiasm. 

“Kai, please, I’m begging you.” You were incoherent. “Don’t make me.”

“You’ll do whatever I tell you.”

You sobbed some more, removing your bra with the utmost shame. Then your panties. You struggled to keep your body hidden, but he had seen it all before.

The lingerie fit perfectly on you, and it looked beautiful, even amidst your red eyes and blotchy face from the crying. Kai finally put the gun down, grinning behind his mask.

He could look at you all day.


	489. oliver luna (oc) .. toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Your writing is amazing!!! Could you do a piece about your oc Oliver maybe finding out that his s/o actually has some yandere tendencies as well? 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw toxic relationship, abuse

He thought this was love. 

Making a copy of your apartment key. Taking photographs of you through the window. It’s how he showed his love for you. Because he read once in an article that people showed their love in different ways.

So he stole your things. He sprayed your nearly empty perfume on his pillow. He slowly fabricated lies about you friends because they took up all your time that you should be spending with him.

It was just love. 

You hated when he had group projects in his classes. You didn’t like him working closely with other people. It made you jealous. Green with envy. 

“Obviously you don’t want to be with me anymore, and that’s fine, you should have just told me. Don’t think I don’t see you guys around, laughing and talking at that dumb cafe you art majors hang out at.”

“Babe, please, just listen to me.” He was basically at your feet, holding onto your arm. His face was soaked in tears . “I don’t want anybody else but you. They're just a friend.”

“Don’t lie to me, Oliver.” You were crying, too. Your keys were in your hand, and you were so close to the door. 

“Please, I love you. Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me. I need you.”

You guys would kiss and make up and the cycle would start again.

You thought this was love.


	490. elijah kamski .. sugar daddy headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Do you still write for Kamski from DBH? He makes me soft,,,, perhaps some possessive sugar daddy headcanons? Maybe reader starts taking him for granted and is on the market for a new daddy and he gets Pissed™? Thank you, I'm glad you're back 😭💞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw abuse, stalking

-he knows you’re in it for the money

-and that’s totally fine by him, he’s rich enough to spare a few thousand dollars on you

-Kamski isn’t going to deny that he likes the control

-he gives you money, you give him a kiss... maybe more than just a kiss

-he’s the cosign on your apartment, your car, also the person paying the bills

-which means he has access to all your records, no?

-phone calls, messages... the gps on your fancy new car that  _he_ bought you... 

-he’s busy, you’re busy... he knows you guys can’t spend every second of every hour of every  _day_ together

-but he likes to know

-and he’s smart. he knows people. knows people that can get all the passwords to all of your accounts

-Kamski trusts you, he really does...

-but sometimes you can be so fucking  _stupid_

-like openly advertising that you’re looking for someone new

-when he finds this out, he’s on the verge of freezing your assets, repossessing all the things he gave you

-but then he takes a deep breath, gives himself a second

-and he calls and asks you to come over later. you guys are going to have a nice dinner

-and you’re going to have a very long night


	491. overhaul & chrono .. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I love your overhaul writings! Is there any chance of some overhaul and hari sharing a darling, a little nsfw please?

-hari is the only person overhaul could stand sharing with 

-and hari is just happy to be included

-you… you don’t really have a say in the matter

-they don’t usually visit you together, it’s mostly just one on one time

-chisaki doesn’t say it, but it’s because he’d get jealous if he saw hari with you

-so he’d rather keep it behind closed doors

-if you had to pick a favorite… you’d have to say hari

-he’s kinder and more intimate with you

-while kai treats you like a business deal

-it’s just because he doesn’t know how to love you, and he’s scared

-whereas hari loves you openly and freely, and actually treats you like a person

-just don’t let overhaul know, because then you’ll never see hari again

-hell, no one will

**nsfw**

-if it wasn’t obvious from before, hari is the gentle lover while kai is rough

-hari seems like he knows how to please another person

-kai… doesn’t

-he just overstims you because that’s all he knows how to do, to just keeping going

-but hari is never rough with you, always taking his time 

-so there’s also a bias here

-in the rare chances where they’ll come in together, it’ll be even rarer that something happens

-it’s usually kai who initiates threesomes, surprisingly

-only because he wants to treat you like an object in front of someone else

-kai will go first, do everything first, fuck you until you’re crying

-and then hari will clean you up, calm you down, give you aftercare

-while kai watches, conflicted because he doesn’t want anyone else to touch but doesn’t want to touch you so closely


	492. dabi + co .. winner (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: omgomg ren ok hear me out ive been stewing over this during ur entire hiatus and im finally abt to burst 😩 a concept: dabi (or shigs, whoever tickles ur fancy w this) plays a game w their s/o where they blindfold them and passes them around w several other people and expects their s/o to guess which dick is theirs (dabi/shig) and to guess correctly, otherwise they have to start all over again until their s/o 'wins' 🥺 IS THIS TOO FUCKED UP PLS LET ME KNOW SDJBGDSG -big brain anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, dubcon/noncon, fem reader, gang bang, smoking, drinking

The air is heavy with smoke. And his breath is heavy with liquor. 

Your arms are tied behind your back, tied just as tight as the blindfold around your head. Just hours ago you were having the time of your life, drinking and smoking with your boyfriend and his friends. 

He-- Dabi-- had taken you to the backroom after getting a bit handsy with you. You were both drunk, high, cross faded out of your minds. The sex you couldn’t even remember. He was just on top of you, fucking you, but you didn’t care.

And then someone walked in. And then someone else. More people. 

“Dabi,” you croaked. You were trying to get his attention.

“Let ‘em watch babe...” he laughed in your ear. “Let ‘em enjoy the show.”

Yeah... this was a show. And you were the star. 

~~Star of a goddamn porno.~~

How you ended up like this, you barely remember. You thought he was joking when he offered a piece of you up... but now you were getting fucked by someone you couldn’t see. 

You felt like a fucked up kind of glory hole.

A group of men laughed as whoever pulled out of you, leaving your cunt a drooling mess. You just breathed heavily, your cheek pressed against the futon. 

“Um...” you couldn’t think straight. “Um... the first-- no, the second one. It was the second one.” 

They laughed again.

“Aw babe,” Dabi’s voice was in your ear. “You said number one first, you can’t go back now. That was Spinner, sweetie. The second one  _was_ me. I guess we’ll have to start again.”

“No, Dabi, please... I knew it. I said- I said the second one.” Your tears were seeping through the blindfold. 

“You said the first one, it’s cheating if I let you go. Let’s start again. Line up, different order boys.”

You sobbed as you felt a new body get behind you. But you quickly had to get a hold of yourself. You had to focus every ounce of energy in analyzing whose cock was pounding you out. 

This one... could it be Dabi’s? It was long... a little curved... it could be. 

Then the pace started. It was a jerking, sloppy pace. Either Dabi was acting like a virgin, or this was someone else on top of you. You tried to stifle your cries as much as you could, focusing on every ridge and vein that you could feel. 

Your ears perked up at the sound of heavy breathing above you. This wasn’t Dabi, no it couldn’t be. He never got winded during sex, or even broke a sweat, surprisingly. 

Whoever it was ripped themselves from you pretty quickly, growling out a “ _fuck”_ before something hot and sticky spilled onto your back. You whimpered at the sticky sensation. 

As soon as the man came, another filled his spot. You fixed your knees as they settled behind you, earning a whistle. You felt like some kind of whore. You just wanted to win. 

You knew right away that this wasn’t Dabi. This person was thicker than longer, stuffing you full of their fat cock. You had to deal with the fucking nevertheless, so you let yourself cry and take it. 

Whoever it was a bit softer on you. If you remember correctly, this might be Spinner. You never took him as the type to fuck someone else’s girlfriend, but hey... you didn’t think Dabi would let anyone else fuck his girlfriend either. 

After shoving himself in and out a few more times, the person likely to be Spinner added to the mess on your back. 

Now the next. This person slipped easily inside of you, their cock long enough to make your hole stretch. You couldn’t stop the moan from leaving your mouth, back arching. Could this be Dabi? 

Longer than average. A curve upwards. It very well could be, and whoever it was experienced. It had to be Dabi. You let yourself cry again, but tears of joy. Because that meant it had to be over.

He kept a steady pace, repeatedly letting his cock push against that spongy spot inside you. It made your back arch and your lips part. You could feel yourself on the verge of cumming, and hopefully this would be the last time. 

You let your head hang down as you let out low moans. You couldn’t control yourself any longer as they got louder and higher in pitch. Your legs shook, toes curled. You couldn’t hold on any longer as you came, your body seizing around the cock pumping inside of you. 

His hands fell on your hips as you came, steadying your hips as he fucked you through your orgasm, albeit a bit harder. Then finally, they pulled out, and spewed their thick, hot seed onto your back to join the others. 

“Alright, babe,” Dabi’s voice sounded ragged, which just went on to prove your theory. “Which one... was me?”

“The- the last one.” You could feel a smile spreading on your face. 

A hand caressed your face, before rearing back and slapping you. You cried out, falling forward into the cushions. 

“Nope. Good try. Boys, line back up.”

Spinner, Shigaraki, and even Kurogiri lined back up. 

Little did you know, Dabi had not fucked you once all night. 


	493. overhaul, dabi .. sick ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: omg ren your fic "sick" about dabi and overhaul made me so 😭.. is there any chance you could write a follow-up where overhaul and the reader reunite? and it's fluffy because i'm weak???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw trauma

The water is scalding.

You’ve been scrubbing for what feels like hours, trying to take the dirt and grime and  _disease_ was left on you. But no matter how many times you lather soap on your skin, the burns and the bruises don’t go away. 

After your bath, you put on some comfy clothes, catching a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. Through the foggy mirror, you could see a tear drop down your cheek. You wiped it away quickly, forcing a smile on your face. You couldn’t show weakness.

If Kai knew what had happened to you, he would be sick.

You walked out of the bathroom, waking into the living room. Kai was seated in his armchair, staring at the wall. 

“Kai,” you called out to him. “Are you ready for bed?”

His head lazily turned towards you. “I suppose so.”

You quietly helped him out of his chair as he hissed in pain. He was still adjusting to his life without arms. Without his Quirk. You lead him to the bedroom of the apartment, laying him down and covering him with the blanket.

You let your hand rise up, hovering over his face. His golden eyes were so dull as they looked at you, before he nodded. You allowed your fingers to brush over his cheek, stroking calmly. 

“Will you lay with me?” His voice was low and tired.

“Of course…” you raised the covers to lay next to him, letting thumb stroke the area between his eyebrows. He leaned to face you, his eyes slowing to a close. You smiled as you lulled him to sleep. 

“I love you,” he said. But his voice did not sound like his. 

An arm wrapped around your middle, pulling you off the bed. Your hand reaches for Kai, the movement evoking a whine from your throat. 

When you turn to face your perpetrator, you come to find out you’ve never left Dabi’s bed. And that you were never really clean.


	494. scooby doo gang .. headcanons (yes you read that right)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: What type of yandere would each person from the scooby gang be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there has been a scooby doo outbreak on my blog please forgive me

**Shaggy (this is meme shaggy)**

-shaggy seems like,,, not much of anything 

-jk he’s the worst of them all

-he’s a pot head, druggie, whatever you want to call it

-and is the most manipulative of them all

-he acts stupid, but in reality he is the superior being 

-you’re his first love as an immortal

-so he’s obsessive, possessive 

-very protective because he wants to keep you around for a long time :)

-he lets you know his power, so that you don’t get any ideas of leaving 

-because with a snap of his fingers... your friends could be gone <3

**Freddie (Freddy??)**

-this is the most delusional man on the planet

-and the most devoted

-he doesn’t care what you do, as long as you come home at the end of the day

-because if you come home... then that must mean you still love him right?

-Fred will never question you

-because you guys are in love

-but if you ever try to leave... that’s a different story

-he’ll take desperate measures to keep you with him

-even if that means locking you away forever

**Velma <3**

-obsessive obsessive obsessive

-knows everything about you

-stalks you when she’s not solving mysteries :0

-but she’s too nervous to talk to you owo

-so she watches from afar

-might work up the courage to drop her glasses in front of you

-maybe you’ll help her, or maybe you’ll get to watch her scurry around on the floor for five minutes while her glasses are right in front of her face

-she’ll be so embarrassed either way

-Velma won’t be able to look at you for like a week

-but once she begrudgingly gets over it, she’ll resume stalking you

-and devising a plan to make you hers

**Daphne**

-how can you not already be in love with her?

-she’ll have you under her spell in no time

-but she hates hates  _hates_ to see you talk to anyone else

-she’s jealous, she’s possessive

-she doesn’t want to see you with anyone else

-even if that means framing them or slandering their name

-whether it’s the truth or not is unimportant, as long as she has you


	495. fred (sc00by) .. bad guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could I request yandere! Fred where you ask him to solve a mystery for you and he grows more and more obsessed with you, watching your every move and being obsessed with you instead of working on the mystery. Also, Daphne gets really pissed because she loves him. Thank you for being a good sport about this lol!!

You and Fred had been working very closely together.

For you, it was a call for help. There had been something haunting you for ages, and you had no one else to turn to but him. He was the only one who seemed to believe you. 

You had felt someone watching you for a while. No matter where you were, the feeling was always there. Everyone thought you were crazy, but he believed you. Fred was the only one who believed you.

So he convinced his gang to investigate. His friend, Daphne, did not seem to happy about your presence. You assumed she must be jealous of you and Fred, but in all honesty, you couldn’t care less. You weren’t worried about love, you were worried about your stalker.

The same couldn’t be said for Fred.

He was absolutely infatuated with you. He thought you were the most amazing thing on the planet, and he couldn’t imagine someone ever wanting to hurt you, which is why he had to figure out this mystery as soon as possible. 

Fred watched your every move, trying to spot anyone who could possibly be out to get you. Yet, he spotted no one. Whoever was following you was not trying to be found. 

The gang thought you were crazy. Daphne was the most adamant about how you were just a paranoid lunatic. But Fred knew you wouldn’t have told him something like this if wasn’t really true.

So he had to pursue this case alone. 

He watched from behind the door of your closet as you got ready for bed. Hopefully he could catch the stalker if he could stay up long enough. You looked so nervous as you sat in bed, looking around the room. 

The stalker had to be here. Your skin was riddled with goosebumps, hair standing up on the back of your neck. You struggled to turn the light off, because what if they just appeared from the dark? Then what?

You got up from the bed, and Fred shuffled in your closet. You shot a look over before walking past the closet and away from your room. Fred kept his eyes peeled, seeing if your stalker would pop out of nowhere to follow you--

The closet door swung open, and you stood in front of him with a knife. 

“Got you-- Fred?”

“Hey.”

“Fred? What are you... how did you get in my closet?”

He stood up, and you backed away from him. You still looked scared out of your mind, poor thing. 

“I just came in through the back door, that’s all. I was checking for your stalker.”

“How did... how did you get the key?”

“I had one made.” He searched in his pocket for it. “I assumed you wouldn’t mind, since I’d need to be investigating so thoroughly.”

“Oh...” you held the knife at him, your hand wavering. 

“Your stalker is a tough guy to find...” Fred began to pace. “I’ve been following you for three weeks and I just can’t seem to pick him out.”

“You’ve been what?”

“Following you. I mean... I hope you don’t mind, it’s just... I was trying to find the stalker. Could you put the knife down?”

“Fred...” you breathed heavily. “Have you... have you been stalking me?”

“What? No!”

“Fred... I only approached you about this matter a week ago and you- you said you’ve been following me for three.” Your hand shook violently.

Fred’s face fell. Wait... no... he wasn’t following you. Well, he was, but... it wasn’t like that. There was a mystery to solve and he was not the bad guy. But with you pointing that knife at him like that...

Maybe he was the bad guy. 


	496. fred (sc00by) .. care (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Fred x reader noncon in the back of the van? 'Nuff said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, virginity loss, manipulation, gen neutral reader

After a long day, you’ve fallen asleep in the van.

Everyone else has been dropped off at their respective homes. Fred always liked to leave you for last so he could talk to you a bit. But this time... you were asleep.

He pulled over, turning the van off. He looked back at you, watching your peaceful form. In a second, he’s in the backseat with you. 

The sudden jolt wakes you up, and you sit up in your seat. “Fred?” You rub at your eyes.

“Hey...” he smiles a bit. “Um... you fell asleep.”

“Yeah,” you laugh a bit. “What’re you doing back here?”

“Just... just wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh. About what?”

“It’s just...” his eyes trailed down your body. “I really like you.”

“Oh, I like you too, Fred--”

“No. I mean... I like you... like  _really_ like you. Not as a friend.”

You nod your head. “I... I feel the same way.”

Fred feels his blood rush throughout his body. He was so pent up that whole drive home... could he possibly get to take it out on you?

He kisses you, and you submissively take it. You must have never kissed anyone else in your life, the way your lips squirm and push together. Fred pushes you in the corner of where the seat and the door of the van meet, leaving you helpless.

“Fred.” You pull away, lips swollen and puffy. “Can we slow down?”

“Hey, I thought you said you liked me.” His hands reach for yours, pulling them apart so he could have the jurisdiction over your body. 

“I do it’s just, I’ve--”

“Never done this before. Got it. I’ll be gentle.” He fixes himself on top of you, looking at your obviously uncomfortable body. It just makes him harder, if anything. 

“Fred--”

“You’ll be fine, baby...” he places a kiss at your cheek. “Don’t stress.”

You let your lips return together, deciding to no longer protest. Great, just like it should be. Fred is quick to flip your around, so that you faced the window. Your body was tense, but he didn’t care. He was going to get what he so desperately wanted. 

He pulled your pants away, along with your underwear. And here you thought your first time was supposed to be romantic, but you were in the back of a van with a guy who said he only liked you two minutes ago.

Fred prodded your hole with his finger. You were tender and dry, obviously nervous. Well, wasn’t that how everyone’s first time was?

Without warning, he pushed his cock in. You cried as he fit his whole length inside of you, stretching you as wide as you could. Your hole tensed and relaxed over and over again, trying to get used to the feeling of someone inside of you. 

He didn’t wait for you adjust, instead going straight in. No matter how many times you asked him to slow down, he didn’t, even if he said he would. You cried and tore at the leather seats beneath you. 

Fred didn’t care, he was just chasing his high. He pounded at your hole until he couldn’t anymore, cumming inside. You sobbed, an ugly sob. Couldn’t you have made it sound a little nicer? Like in the pornos?

He pulled out, fixing himself, while you stayed and twitched.

“Do you want me to take you home?”

You didn’t speak. You could sleep in the van for all he cared.


	497. the mind flayer .. grateful (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I saw requests are open, I have a spicy one- yandere mindflayer? As in, it wants to keep you as a pet and watch the flayed overstim you 👀 bonus if you have to pretend youre fine even though you're fucked out and are practically reduced to jelly BONUS BONUS if you're lowkey into it but ashamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, noncon, monster fucking?, gangbang

You woke up cold, on the floor, tied up. 

You tried to hold your head up as you looked at your surroundings. It looked like a big, empty basement at first. There was light coming in from the ceiling, the beams of the moon peeking through, and also the wet rain. That’s when you realized how tall the room was. This was no basement, but a building.

A big abandoned building. What were you doing here?

You would call out, but you’re gagged by some sort of cloth, which ties around your mouth and around to keep your hands bound. The fabric was soaked, as well as every other part of your body, from the water that poured through the cracks in the ceiling. As you toss and turn, trying to figure just how you got in here, you notice figures come out of the shadows. 

“What the fuck?” The words are muffled, but heard all the same. An entire hoard of people are walking from the darkness that surrounds you. 

“Hello,” someone speaks. There’s so many faces you can’t tell which one is. 

**Hello.**

The face you thought was speaking is suddenly in front of you. The face of a young man, with a curly mullet. He’s crouched over you, a smile that seems unnatural on his face. The voice didn’t seem to match his either. 

“Who are you?”

**You _mean_ , who are  _we?_**

You looked around wildly, like a deer in headlights. The voice seemed to resonate in the building, in your mind. It shook your body.

Lightning flashed, accompanied by thunder. In the streak of light, you could see the silhouette of a monster. It was hiding behind all these people. You tried to scurry backward, but you just bumped into more people. 

“Don’t struggle.” The man says. “This is what it wants.”

“What?” Hot tears accompany the cold rain that leaves you drenched. 

Suddenly, multiple hands are on you, feeling at you--  _tearing_ at you. You squirmed as the man in front of you kissed you, making you scream into his mouth. The hands tore your clothes off, their mouths kissed at your skin.

“Stop! Stop stop stop!” You screamed through the gag. 

The lightning flashed, and you could see the monster even closer, looming over you. You couldn’t stop screaming, trying to move away from the thing. The hands just kept going until there was nothing more but your skin to tear at. 

“You’re doing well.” The man said, holding your face.

Fingers prodded at your sex, rubbing and touching and pushing. You cried, staring straight into the man’s eyes. Your body heaved wildly, trying to get away from the touching.

Fingers pressed inside of you, and you weren’t even sure if they were from only one hand. They stretched you out, other hands squeezing and rubbing at your front. You screamed in anguish, but nothing would help you. 

Lightning kept flashing, kept showing you the figure that seemed to drool over you. As you neared orgasm after orgasm, you wept. You begged the man to help you, but he would just kiss you. 

Perhaps it was just to shut you up.

The hands kept fucking at you, keeping you stimulated and cumming and cumming. You were sore between the legs, and your legs were numb and lifeless. Yet they kept going, and the monster seemed to only get more and more excited. 

The man kept your face up, perhaps so you could look at the monster while you were fucked out of your mind. Your body accepted it, taking the hands greedily. Your eyes were rolling back in your head, drool streaming from your mouth and dripping from your chin. 

“That’s it...” the man whispered to you. “Don’t struggle. Accept it. You should be grateful.”


	498. overhaul .. praise headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi there! I was wondering if we could get some Overhaul with a S/O that has a big praise kink (being praised on how there doing and such) in the bedroom? Thank you so much! ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gen neutral reader

-overhaul isn’t the biggest on talking during sex

-unless it’s to berate you or something (usually)

-but once he learns that it makes you squirm when he’s nice to you...

-he’s exceptionally nice :)

-you hate that he uses it against you, but god does it make you horny

-he’s very short with it, but hey, it’s overhaul we’re talking about

-”doing so well”

-”you’re so good at this”

-”you make me feel so good”

-it’s kind of bland,, but at least he’s not calling you a whore 

-he doesn’t want to hurt your feelings  ~~right now~~

-you’re so easy to fluster though, and you know he’s trying and that’s all that matters <3


	499. bakugou katsuki .. please (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: are u still taking requests bc if so can i request bakugou w step brother kink please!!! i'm a fem reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon, incest ? ish, step brother kink, big brother kink (added in there bc im wildin), choking

“Say it.”

You shook your head, screwing your eyes shut. “Please don’t make me.”

“Say it bitch unless you want me to blow you pieces.”

You heard the crackling behind you. A threat. And it wouldn’t be the first time. Tears seeped from the corners of your eyes as you adjusted yourself on his lap. 

“Nii-san...” you took a deep, wet inhale.  “Please make me cum.”

“You want your step brother to make you cum?” He laughed in your ear, fingers up to the knuckle inside of you. “You’re so dirty.”

He hammered them in, in and out in and out, until you couldn’t stand the pressure anymore. You sobbed moans out until he pulled his hand away from you.

You shook your head. You didn’t want him to do any of that to you. He wasn’t even your step brother, or big brother. He was just a sicko. 

He maneuvered himself on top of you, red eyes staring straight into yours. He looked like a villain dressed in all black and with his sharp teeth. One of his hands seized at your throat, while the other freed his cock from his pants.

You whimpered at the sight of him, still trying to break free.

“Is my little sister trying to get away from me?” He tried to fake a pout, but it looked like a demented frown. “You know you can’t fight Nii-san.”

He was right. You couldn’t. He was so much stronger than you, and had a Quirk that made yours look like some amateur magic trick. You cried even more. 

“Now, tell me...” he ran his cock over his thighs, over your soaking pussy that he had just assaulted with his fingers not even a minute ago. “Do you want Nii-san to fuck you?”

You shook your head vehemently, back and forth back and forth. “No no no.”

The hand on your throat moved a step up and clutched at your face, squishing it up. Anger flashes through his eyes, but he closed them and tried to put a smile on his face. “You’re  _supposed_ to say,  _yes Nii-san please fuck me.”_

“No.”

_“Yes._ Say it whore.”

You looked up at him, your eyes wet and gleaming in the light. You wondered if you could make him wait forever. Then you felt the crackling on your skin.

“Please fuck me Nii-San!” You rushed out. “Please fuck me! Please!” 

The mini explosions continued to stab at your skin.

“I said it- I said it Katsuki so please stop, please.”

He took his hand away roughly, rolling his eyes. “No fun...” he muttered.

His cock pushed at your hole, sliding in with ease. It sickened you at how your body accommodated for him so well. You were just a worn out toy at this point. 

He laughed at the pitiful look on your face. Eyebrows sewn together and the corners of your lips curved down. 

“My poor sister.” His hand pulled at the supple skin of your cheek. You tried to bat his hand away, but his skin blistered with heat. “Getting fucked by her Nii-san. Does it feel good?”

His eyes said it all.  _If you say no I will fucking kill you._

You just nodded your head. 


	500. !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tldr, i'm ending this work because 500 is a lot!!! making a new one with selected pieces from my blog, called works from tumblr ii

hello everyone!

this is the 500th chapter of this work!! woohoo! i've written at least like,,, 500 things give or take!!

i'm not quitting or anything, but i will be ending this work, but if you enjoy my writing, no worries! i am making a "works from tumblr ii", with selected pieces from my blog. but if you want to see everything, go check me out on tumblr under the same url "vermiliren"!

thank you all so much, and hope you all have a wonderful day!

sincerely,

ren


End file.
